Darkness Falls
by williewildcat
Summary: Follow up to Dark Salvation! Lucifer is free and Dean and Brooklyn must deal with the ramifications while coming to terms with a few realizations discovered along the way and battle old and new foes. Rated M
1. The Beginning Is The End

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OCs….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

This is the next installment in the Cursed and Damnation Series….An AU of Season 5

* * *

The ringing grew louder and Sam and Dean fell to the floor covering their ears. Brooklyn ran over in a last ditch effort to free her father before Lucifer was completely free. The light was held back by the circle of blood restraining it within a tight column threatening to break free.

Brooklyn fought the hardest she had ever fought in her life as she pulled and tugged at the manacles. Her father looked up with sadness silently pleading with her to go before it was too late. She shook her head and covered his body with hers and closed her eyes as the light grew brighter and ringing grew unbearable for Sam and Dean to withstand. The sound drowned out all other sounds and noises before a deafening silence shut it all off.

She opened her eyes and darted her eyes like a frightened animal. Dean and Sam slowly sat up cringing still at a bright light that didn't exist. It dawned on them they weren't at the convent but on a plane. Brooklyn looked over seeing the same bewildered expressions on both of their faces.

"What the Hell just happened?" Sam asked.

"You're telling me," Brooklyn answered. The other passengers were calm and collected. The hunters felt like a trio of escaped mental patients and smiled awkwardly at the few passengers who had noticed their rather erratic behavior.

"We're not just passing over Ilchester and off to your left is Ellicott City as we begin our initial descent into Baltimore," the captain announced over the intercom.

"Weren't we just in Ilchester?" Brooklyn looked over at Dean.

"So if you'd like to stretch out your legs at this time…." The captain continued in the smooth baritone voice. He looked out ahead to the lights of Baltimore. As he looked serenely over the landscape the sudden burst of light caught him off guard.

"Holy crap!" he hollered out turning the plane hard left.

The plane started rattling frightening the passengers and crew. Dean gripped the arm rests for dear life as the oxygen masks dropped down. Immediately everyone put on the plastic mouthpieces taking in precious air. Dean looked out the window at the bright column shooting from the convent before everything went black. His last thought was of Brooklyn.

"Where the Hell are we now?" Brooklyn looked around seeing they weren't in the Impala but a sedan of some sort. Dean was listening to the radio as reports came in about disasters occurring around the world.

_"Massive riots have broken out in every city in Canada while wildfires continue to rage in Texas and New Mexico. Elsewhere in the world North and South Korea had started building weapons arsenals pointed directly at one another….And in other news the Boston Red Sox have won the World Series…"_

Brooklyn flipped off the radio in disgust. It was here and it was starting. And where were they? Out somewhere in the middle of freaking nowhere in a damn rental! She sat quietly as the events replayed in her mind. She and Dean had started it….

"Guys what happened back there?" Sam asked.

Brooklyn and Dean looked at one another sharing a shameful look before Dean answered.

"Lilith was the last Seal, Sam. Her death freed Lucifer."

"How?" Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"The demon blood she fed me in the Pit…..She manipulated me and then Dean to kill her," Brooklyn slowly drawled out.

"Dean? How?"

"Brooklyn jumped me and fed me her blood. Lilith did this….She knew we wouldn't do it willingly so she decided to turn Brook into a Manchurian Candidate."

"Oh my god…." Sam sunk back in his seat and covered his face with his hands. Brooklyn turned around seeing the look of betrayal on his face.

"Sam look….." started to say but Sam waved a hand.

"Don't start Brook…we just have to keep keep our asses down and lay low that's all."

"Yeah sure," she didn't believe his words. Dean looked at his brother through the rearview knowing that look.

"Alright well let's figure out how got on Soul Plane," he quickly changed the subject.

"Could it have been the angels? You know trying to beam us out of the way?" Sam offered up.

"I don't think Scotty did that one," Brooklyn doubted.

"Well that's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas," Dean said firmly.

* * *

They pulled up to Chuck's house amazed it was still in one piece. Brooklyn knocked then entered calling out Chuck's name.

"Chuck? Hey Chuck you here?" She noticed the house was in total shambles. Furniture and other furnished items were strewn about or broken. Blood was splattered across the walls and papers making Brooklyn think of a scene out of Saw. Dean and Sam looked around the living room stunned at what they say. A creaking sound from the right caught their attention and together they headed to investigate the source. Without warning Chuck jumped from behind the wall smacking Sam hard in the face with a large candlestick.

"Jeez! Ow!" Sam yelped out holding his head with his hand.

"Sam! Dean! Brooklyn!" Chuck was surprised to see them there.

"Hi Chuck," Brooklyn greeted him. Sam just grumbled in irritation.

"So you all are….alive!" He exclaimed.

"Well my head hurts," Sam huffed. Dean thought he was acting like a big girl.

"No, I mean my last vision," he looked directly and Brooklyn and Dean. "You two were like full on Vader! Your body temps were over 150 degrees and your heart rates were way off the charts! And your eyes….Your eyes were black!"

"Your eyes went black?" Sam shot a look at the pair.

"We didn't know," Dean answered quietly. Sam just looked away feeling hurt.

"Where's Cas?" Brooklyn asked hoping he was still around. But Chuck's faced dropped and Brooklyn knew he didn't make it.

"He's dead or gone. The archangel just roared in here and smoked the crap out of him," he placed a hand on Brooklyn's shoulder. "I'm sorry Brook."

Brooklyn nodded and turned away not wanting anyone to see her sorrow. Dean looked at Chuck in disbelief. "Are you sure he just didn't vanish in the light or something?"

"Ah, no," Chuck shook his head, "He like exploded. Like a water balloon full of chunky soup."

Sam felt bad for Castiel. He didn't deserve to go in such a gory way. The hunter looked over and made a gesture at his own hair.

"Uh Chuck you have a…." Chuck put up a hand and felt something hard in his hair.

"Oh…" he pulled it object out and examined it. A wave of sickness washed over him as he realized what he was staring at. "Is that a human molar? Oh god do I have a molar in my hair? Man this has been a stressful day."

"Cas you stupid bastard," Brooklyn muttered under her breath but Dean heard her.

"Brook he was trying to help us," Dean argued but Brooklyn looked up and shook her head.

"Yeah exactly Dean," she quipped, "And now he's dead."

"So what now?" Sam asked deciding to join the conversation. Chuck slowly looked up and felt something coming.

"Oh crap," he said as whispering filled the air, "I can feel them."

"Yeah me too," Brooklyn added.

"Thought we'd find you all here," Zachariah appeared from behind. Brooklyn and Dean turned seeing Zachariah standing with two other angels in Chuck's kitchen.

"Looks like someone brought along the entourage this time," Brooklyn snickered. "What's wrong Zach, can't handle a couple of mere humans all by yourself?"

"Playtime's over. It's time to come with us," he started to approach the pair. Brooklyn stood there ready for a fight but realized something was amiss. The darkness, the thing that had consumed for over a year was gone.

"You just keep your distance asshat," Dean answered angrily.

"Look you two are obviously upset," Zachariah noted.

"Yeah….Maybe just a little," Brooklyn knotted with heavy sarcasm. "You sons of bitches jumpstarted the fucking Apocalypse!"

Zachariah chuckled and shook his head before looking at the hunters. "Maybe we let it happen but we didn't start it right?" He winked at the pair. Sam narrowed his eyes and was flush with anger at the aloof attitude this angel had.

"You two had the chance to stop Lilith but you didn't."

"Oh no, don't you blame this on us," Dean positioned himself in front of Brooklyn.

"Oh wait that's right…Lilith was pulling the strings. But let's not quibble over who started it. Let's all just agree we started it and the Apocalypse is here and we're all back on the same team."

"Oh is that right?" Brooklyn glared daggers at the angel.

"You wanna kill the devil and we want you to kill the devil…It's synergy," Zachariah shrugged.

"And we're just supposed to blindly trust you? After the way you shifted and manipulate us like your own personal chess pieces!?" Dean snarled. "Cram it with walnuts ugly!"

"This isn't a game, son," Zachariah admitted, "Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast before he finds his vessel."

"Wait his vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?" Sam asked.

"He is an angel," Zachariah reminded them, "Thems the rules. And when he touches down we're talking the Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies and all of the greatest hits. You two can stop him but we need your help."

Brooklyn turned to Dean studying his face before turning back to the angels.

"Now you listen here you two-faced douche. After what you did to me and to Dean we don't want jacksquat from you!"

Zachariah started to become weary with the back and forth bickering and took a more drastic approach.

"Now you listen to me girl! You think you and your husband can rebel against us? Like Lucifer did?" He paused mid sentence noticing Sam's hand was bleeding.

"You're bleeding," he observed. Sam slowly smirked.

"Oh yeah, a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up," he slid the door open revealing the symbol in blood.

"No!" Zachariah rushed the hunter but Sam slapped his hand on the door. All three angels were pulled away with the arriving blinding flash.

"We learned that from Cas you son of a bitch!" Brooklyn shouted to ceiling. She continued looking up hoping the other angels heard her. "None of you ever gave a damn about my father! I was the only one who tried to help! So you can take your little pissing contest and shove it up your divine asses!"

Brooklyn crumpled on the couch letting her head sit on her arms. Dean sat down beside her and held her as best he could.

"They don't care Dean….They never cared!" She sobbed. "They're all dicks!"

Sam felt the pang of sorrow as he watched her grieve over losing her father. The last bit of family she had was gone. God he knew all too well how that felt.

Chuck sat there as he had seen this part in his vision. He wanted to tell them more but the angels were watching over him keeping him under tight security.

"This sucks ass," he commented.

* * *

Gabriel could feel Lucifer circling over him coming closer before appearing in the form of Brooklyn's mother. The red haired woman smiled as she approached the archangel.

"Lucifer…." He growled.

"You never could be fooled by me Gabriel," the fallen angel whispered.

"Stay away from me," he sneered but Lucifer gripped his chin forcing him to look at him.

"Oh no I cannot do that Gabriel. Once I find my vessel and I will, I will be coming for you. And by the way…I know about her and him…" Lucifer looked up at the painting of Michael casting him down.

"If you touch either one…."

"I've heard that one before you know. Remember when I Fell and you stowed her away knowing Azazel was determined to hunt her down? You thought she was safe hidden from me here on Earth. But Azazel found her and she helped to set me free. Lilith's plan worked and now here I am walking the Earth once again."

The archangel cringed at the caress of his former lover but deep down he missed the touch and stolen moments. Lucifer smirked sensing the old feelings rising once again.

"I hate to cut this short but I must go now and pay my vessel a little visit," the fallen angel leaned over kissing Gabriel hard on the lips.

Gabriel was repulsed his beloved Rachel was being defiled in such a manner. Her memory soiled with the touch of Lucifer.

**Okay one up! **


	2. Strange Days

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Sam hesitated before going back inside the hotel room. Zachariah's taunts filled his mind as he rested his hand on the doorknob. He didn't want to believe it was Dean and Brooklyn who killed Lilith and started the Apocalypse, but the way they reacted told him the angel was right, that it wasn't another trick or rouse. A million thoughts crossed his mind as the hunter took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Brooklyn was cleaning weapons as Dean loaded but paused to look up at the younger Winchester and quickly acknowledge his presence before returning to the gun laid out on her lap. Sam spotted the guilt lingering in hers and Dean's eyes but didn't say anything, not yet anyways.

"Hey," he said uneasily before tossing two bags at the hunters. Brooklyn knew they were hex bags as did Dean.

"Hex bags?" Dean looked over precariously.

"But not just any hex bags…These will keep the angels and demons looking for us."

"Where did you get these?" Brooklyn eyed hers wearily.

"I made them;" Sam answered quickly, "Tom showed me."

Brooklyn just nodded and placed hers on the stand. She could sense he wasn't comfortable around either one of them.

"Brook you okay?" Dean looked up. Brooklyn froze and lifted her eyes towards him.

"Yeah…." She sighed, "I mean I don't feel so angry or dark anymore. It's like whatever zapped us up purged me of it."

"Supernatural methadone," Sam muttered and walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah I guess," she briefly smiled.

"Hey Sam look…"

"Dean, Brooklyn," Sam shot up a hand cutting his brother off, "It's okay you don't have to say anything."

"Well that's good I guess," Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "Because what could Brook or I say right? That we're sorry? We screwed up? Doesn't really do any of us justice right? Look Sam, there's nothing Brook or I can say or do that will ever make this right…"

"They why are you two constantly bringing this up?!"! Sam shouted. Brooklyn stood up to Sam tired of him acting like a damn five year old.

"Then why are you treating us like a couple of pariahs?! Look we made the mess and we'll clean it up okay? So why don't we look at this as simply another hunt and start there?"

Sam was slightly taken aback by Brooklyn's sudden anger but Dean was inwardly thrilled at her. Ever since Lucifer busted out of jail Sam had been hostile at times towards them and even going at lengths to ignore them which only pissed Brooklyn off that much more. His own patience was thinning as the holier than thou rhetoric had turned stale and old.

"Alright," Sam conceded and went straight for the laptop. Brooklyn decided it was time to confront him about his childish attitude and placed the gun on the bed. She ran her open hands up and down her legs trying to keep her anger in check. Dean watched the lines on her face deepen while pressing her lips tightly together. She stood up and padded across the room. Dean looked up seeing her body become stiffer with every step taken. Sam was deep in research when she approached and leaned against the chair opposite of him.

"We need to talk Sam," the chill in her voice made the younger brother stare up at her.

"What about?"

"Don't even pretend you don't know. The attitude needs to be dropped now! In case you forgot I was the one infected with Lilith's blood! I was the one she manipulated into ganking her! But I'm not sitting around feeling sorry for myself when somewhere out there Lucifer is roaming free and world's slowly going to Hell in a goddamn hand basket!"

Sam just sat there looking blankly at the hunter as she continued her rant. Dean wasn't about to intervene for his brother. He was content in the role of spectator watching his brother getting knocked off his high horse.

"You could control them Brook! You could've stopped Lilith but you didn't!" Sam hollered back. It took every ounce of strength Brooklyn possessed to keep from belting Sam.

"You have some nerve Sam…." She tightened her hands into two deadly fists and started towards him. "Did you forget about what happened in Wyoming!? What you did to Ava, Lily and Andy and let's not forget what you did to Jake. Need I go further?!"

Sam stood there with nostrils flaring as he continued to stare down the hunter. Brooklyn knew she struck a raw nerve but didn't care. The floodgates were open and she wasn't holding back. Sam approached the angered hunter but Dean leapt up blocking his way.

"Sam, you need to sit down," Dean put a hand on his brother's chest only to have Sam push it off. Brooklyn was waiting for Sam to make one wrong move but it never happened. Instead Sam grabbed his coat and stormed out in a huff. The windows and light fixtures rattled from the force of the slamming door. Dean stared at the door for a few moments before slowly turning around seeing the shaken expression on Brooklyn's face.

"Brook, you okay?" Brooklyn shook her head and blinked a few times before responding.

"Yeah I think so…." She didn't look so well. Her face was pale and body shook as she slowly eased down on the bed. "What the Hell just happened back there?"

"Sam acting like the eternal five year old," Dean answered.

"Dean, what are we gonna do? We have no idea where to even begin looking for Lucifer and Cas is dead…."

Dean dropped down beside her letting Brooklyn rest her weary head on his shoulder.

* * *

Sam kicked a can in anger as he stomped down the sidewalk. Brooklyn had some serious gall dragging up the incident in Wyoming but then again she did have a point. When Azazel had tainted him he had loved feeling the power surge through him. The way he held Ava's life in his hands after she killed Andy was beyond sublime. But then when he killed Azazel with his bare hands turning on the one who infected him when he was six months old. Old Azazel didn't see that one coming.

Then again perhaps it was his way of seeking vengeance for John's death.

* * *

Chuck paced around knowing he was being watched by the angels. After the episode with Castiel and the archangel the prophet knew he was basically under house arrest in a manner of speaking. He had to find a way to contact Dean and Brooklyn as he had been visited by another vision. Suddenly he got an idea.

The young woman was typing furiously on her computer. Her face etched deep in concentration letting up only when she stopped to think.

_"'This is wrong,' said Dean. 'Then I don't wanna be right,' replied Sam in a husky voice,"_

She finished her thought right when a window popped up saying "Carver Edlund Calling." She clicked on the icon to find Chuck looking through the camera on the other end. The girl gasped with shock and delight as she was face to face with the author of her favorite books.

"Oh…Oh my God! You…You're…"

"Carver Edlund, yeah," Chuck broke in. "Hi Becky," he greeted the ecstatic fan.

"You got my letters and my Marzipan!" She panted.

"Yeah…yeah yummy…." Chuck said uncomfortably. "But Becky…"

"I am your number one fan!" She cut in. "You know, I'm SamLicker81!"

"I'm sorry you're what!?" Chuck asked. Becky responded, "Web mistress at ?" Chuck thought for a moment then quickly spoke back up.

"Oh yeah, no yeah you're my number one fan," He responded. "That's why I contacted you. You're the only one who'll believe me," looked up at the camera.

"Are you alright?" Becky became concerned.

"Look, I'm being watched. No not now…At least I don't think so. But I don't have much time. I need your help."

"You need my help?" Becky grinned from ear to ear.

"That's right. I need you to get a message to Brooklyn and Dean okay?" He noticed Becky's face fall as if she didn't believe him.

"Look Mr. Edlund, yes I'm a fan but I really don't appreciate being mocked. I know that Supernatural is just a book okay? I know the difference between fantasy and reality."

"Becky it's all real," he confessed.

"I knew it!" She squealed with delight.

* * *

Brooklyn stepped out from the shower and quickly dressed. After the confrontation with Sam, the beckoning of a hot steamy shower was what she needed to chase away the anger and stress. Dean watched as she let the thick cotton wrap gather around her ankles getting an eyeful before her beautiful body was concealed by clothing. If Sam wasn't due to return…..

His lustful thoughts were soon interrupted by a hurried knock on the door. Dean grabbed his gun as Brooklyn treaded cautiously towards the door. She looked over to Dean who nodded for her to open the door. Brooklyn opened it up seeing Becky standing there with jaw hanging open.

"Uh hi, are you okay?" Becky could only gasp as she edged closer towards the hunter. Brooklyn watched as she reached out to touch her damp copper locks.

"Brooklyn…It's really you! You look awesome…."

"Do we know one another?"

"No, but I know who you are," she pulled her hand back and continued looking at the hunter in awe.

"You're Brooklyn Ravenwood or rather Brooklyn Winchester! And you…." She looked over at Dean who remained on the bed, "Not what I was expecting."

Dean looked slightly offended by her comment but stayed silent nonetheless.

"I'm Becky and I've read all about you guys!" She stepped in the room crossing over the salt line with no pain or even the slightest expression of discomfort. "And I've written a few….anyway Mr. Edlund told me where you were."

"Chuck?" Dean stood up.

"Yeah he's got a message but he's being watched….by angels! Nice change up by the way as the demon stuff was getting kind of old."

"Right….Becky the message?" Brooklyn cut in.

"Oh right….he had a vision. The Michael Sword is on Earth. The angels lost it," Becky explained.

"The Michael Sword?" Dean repeated confused over the message. He felt strange all of a sudden at the mention of the Michael Sword. He shook his head and closed his eyes feeling a lightheaded all of a sudden. Brooklyn caught her hunter helping him down to the bed.

"Becky help me here," Becky took the other arm and together the women shifted Dean on the bed until he was in the center. Dean rubbed his eyes and looked around feeling as if he were out of place like his body and soul had separated.

"Dean are you okay?" Brooklyn ran her hand over his face and through his hair. "Dean? Dean!"

Dean groaned and focused his eyes on Brooklyn. She noticed the distant look that greeted her, robbing the rich emerald orbs of their life. Brooklyn didn't know what to do as he started slipping into unconsciousness.

"Dean…Dean don't you dare…." Panic welled up within her as his eyes slowly closed. Becky stood there unsure of what she could do. She watched as the hunter's face turned upward towards the heavens as the unfamiliar language clicked off her tongue. Brooklyn's hand slowly slid up and came to rest on Dean's forehead bringing forth a calm gentle light that spread throughout his body. A powerful force rushed through the room knocking Becky against the door. A bright light engulfed the room causing her to lift an arm just in time to allow her a brief glimpse of deadly sharp wings exploding from behind Brooklyn's back then vanish just as fast.

The room soon returned to normal and Brooklyn collapsed on top of Dean. Becky sat there stunned at what just happened. Did she dream it or was it something more…..

Sam stepped in seeing the hunters on the bed. He rolled his eyes and didn't see Becky until he nearly stepped on her. The sharp cry startled the hunter causing him to jump back. Becky quickly stood up forgetting about the others. Sam looked down at the awestruck stranger as she placed a hand on his chest.

"Sam….It's really you!"

"Uh do I know you?"

"No….But you're so firm…."

Sam saw his brother and Brooklyn lying still on the bed and broke away from Becky. Resentment and anger subsided as fear and concern filled the emotional vacuum.

"Dean? Brook?"

"Something strange happened….Dean he passed out when I mentioned the Michael Sword then Brooklyn she touched him and there was a strange light and she sprouted these huge wings…."

"Whoa…Becky slow down. You said Brooklyn had wings? What did she drink a Red Bull or something?"

"No she didn't," Becky answered. "But her father is Gabriel so that would explain the wings right?"

"Yeah that makes sense…" Sam responded then looked over at Becky. "And you are?"

"Becky," she said proudly, "Mr. Edlund sent me here with a message. He said the Michael Sword is here on Earth in a castle on a hill with forty two dogs."

Sam looked at Becky strangely, "Are you sure you got that right?"

"It doesn't make sense I know but that's what he said. I memorized every single word," she put her hand on Sam's chest, "You are so firm…."

"Uh Becky can you quit touching me?" Sam asked feeling uncomfortable.

"No," she answered firmly.

As Becky finally left, the Impala pulled up and Bobby stepped out.

**Next update soon.....**


	3. Castle on a Hill of 42 Dogs

_**A/N**_: I don't own anyone but my OC's…..though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Dean opened the door letting Bobby in. "Heya Bobby," he and the older hunter warmly embraced.

"Good to see all of you in one piece," he hugged Sam and then Brooklyn. She stepped back sensing something was off about Bobby.

"You weren't followed were you?" Dean asked.

"You mean by angels demons or Sam's new superfan?" He looked over at Sam who laughed.

"I take it you heard," he replied.

"I heard all about it Romeo," Bobby sighed. He turned to Dean anxious to get back to the matter at hand. "So the Michael Sword huh?"

"You think we're actually talking about the sword from the actual archangel?"

"You better hope so," he replied pulling out a book dropping it on the table. Bobby opened the volume to a picture of an angel holding a very large sword. Brooklyn looked over Dean's shoulder to get a better glimpse and noticed the angel had the same color eyes as in the painting.

"That's Michael, the toughest they got," Bobby tapped his finger on the image. Dean tilted his head as the same feeling he had earlier crept into his being.

"Tough? The guy looks like Cate Blanchett," he snorted.

"Well I wouldn't wanna meet him in a dark alley believe me," Bobby responded looking over at Dean. "He commands the Heavenly Host and during the last big dust up upstairs he's the one that booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. He did it with that sword. So if we can find it…."

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again," Brooklyn finished.

"So where do we start?" Dean asked.

"Divvy up and start reading," Bobby pushed the stack towards the hunters, "And try to make sense of Chuck's nonsense."

As Sam and Bobby read, Dean and Brooklyn shifted uneasily in their seats and not paying attention to the books in front of them.

"You two alright?" Bobby grumbled.

"No….Bobby this is our fault," Dean confessed, "We're so sorry."

Sam just stayed quiet as Dean continued on. "Lilith didn't break the final Seal…She was the final Seal."

"Dean…" Brooklyn gently said but he cut her off.

"Brook and I…..We killed her…..We set Lucifer free," he leaned over and looked down at Bobby with pain filling the emerald hues.

"You two did what?" Bobby gaped in shock.

"We fought but Lilith was too powerful….Look Bobby we're sorry," Brooklyn defended Dean only to feel the wrath of the older man upon her as well.

"You're sorry?! You two started Armageddon and all you have to say is you're sorry?! If by some miracle we pull this off- lose my number both of you! Do you two understand me!?"

Brooklyn winced at his stinging words as Dean was taken aback by the harshness.

"I think I'm gonna check Dad's journal," Dean started to turn away.

"Yeah you do that," Bobby said coldly. Brooklyn watched the older hunter as she looked back down in the book. She stood up and walked towards him sensing him tense up the closer she approached.

"Bobby what's going on with you?" Bobby remained silent. She looked over at Sam who kept reading or pretending to read but she wasn't sure which it was.

"Bobby we are going to stop this." He kept quiet ignoring her. Brooklyn exhaled and turned to Dean who had suddenly remembered something. He tore furiously into his bag retrieving the plastic Ziploc bag.

"It's gotta be in here somewhere," he pulled it open and began to search through the contents.

"What is it Dean?" Brooklyn walked closer seeing his brow furrowed tightly together until his eyes lit up and pulled the slip from the bag.

"Here…I don't believe it…I don't believe it," he handed it over to Brooklyn letting her see it.

"Dean what is it?"

"It's a card for my dad's locker in upstate New York. Here read it Brook," Brooklyn looked down seeing the address listed on the paper.

"Castle Storage….42 Rover Hill….." she looked up at Dean, "Castle on a hill of forty two dogs."

Brooklyn suddenly tensed up and jerked her body around to stop a charging Bobby. Dean found his body reacting in similar manner when the door was forced open and a man and woman waltzed in. It was the distraction Bobby needed to kick Brooklyn hard in the ribs bringing her to her knees. Sam jumped up but the man shot up a hand and sneered at the hunter with black cold eyes. Dean went after the woman but she was two steps faster. Bobby leapt on Dean pinning him to the wall allowing the girl to casually walk up.

"I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow pain in the ass Dean. But I didn't know you were so VIP," she turned to Brooklyn who was coughing hard and painfully while clutching her chest tightly.

"As for you Brooklyn you always were the biggest pain of them all. What's wrong Daddy not around to bail your asses out this time?"

She kicked Brooklyn in the stomach hearing the air forced from her body making her cough harder and louder. The girl picked up the demon killing knife admiring it.

"You two were gonna ice the devil? You two! Had I know that I would've ripped you're pretty pretty face off long ago Brooklyn. And as for you Dean…I would've ripped you to shreds."

"Ruby?" Dean glared hard but the girl smiled sinisterly.

"No, guess again and this time go back further."

"Meg?" Dean growled.

"Hi," she smiled, "These are but the days of wonder and miracle! Our father's among us…You know we're all dreamy again for the first time since we were human. It's Heaven on Earth…or Hell. We really owe you two a fruit basket."

"My god you really do like the sound of your own voice," Dean snarled. Brooklyn got to her knees remaining doubled over as she fought to breathe.

"You two are the only bumps left and lemme tell ya every single demon out there is gunning for you both."

"Get in line bitch," Brooklyn spat from the floor. Meg knelt down snatching Brooklyn's chin in her hand jerking her face up to hers.

"My, such the defiant one we are….Too bad for you Lucifer has something devious planned."

Meg turned back to Dean and placed the knife in Bobby's waiting hand. "You know your surrogate daddy's still awake, screaming at the top of his lungs. And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you."

Dean felt the sharp edge of the cold blade pressed tightly against his throat. He looked to Bobby pleading with his eyes hoping somewhere inside Bobby could see the fear in his eyes. Meg now turned her attention to Sam who was pinned up against his throat.

"Heya Sammy….Miss me? Cause I sure missed you."

"Meg…" Sam looked over at the demon as she leaned in kissing him hard against the mouth. Sam struggled against the demon holding him back as the smaller demon traced her finger along his lips.

"You know we had something between us…"

"No we didn't," Sam spat.

"Just you wait until….." the sudden eruption of scuffling stopped Meg mid sentence. She spun around to see Dean rolling around on the ground with Bobby fighting for control of the dagger. The demon saw it….the deep emerald swirling with specks of gold which gave the hunter a rather ominous edge. Brooklyn looked over noticing the change in his eyes as well but it didn't frighten her or worry her but it was the opposite.

Meg looked down at the copper haired hunter in time to see the same gold specks dotting her slate eyes. The demon slowly backed away as Brooklyn rose and stared coldly at Meg.

"You don't know who you're messing with demon…" Brooklyn walked towards Meg smiling wider with each step. The demon slowly stepped back searching for the door with her hand. "You're not going anywhere," Brooklyn raised a hand slamming the door shut. Meg pulled and jerked on the door but it wouldn't give.

"You stay," she flicked her hand forcing the demon to sit before she turned her attention to the one pinning Sam against the wall. The larger demon sneered at the hunter and flung Sam across the room rendering him unconscious.

"Bring it on bitch," he leered at her before charging towards the hunter. As Brooklyn did battle with the demon, Meg saw her chance and shot out of her host leaving a still body behind.

"Damn it," Brooklyn growled. The demon delivered a hard blow to her face temporarily stunning the hunter. She shook it off and launched a few hard well placed hits in return.

Dean got the upper hand on Bobby and smacked his hand against the man's forehead. He watched as Bobby's mouth and eyes filled with a bright light as the demon within was exorcised back to Hell. Bobby looked up before his eyes rolled back up in his head and went limp in Dean's arms.

"How the Hell…." He wondered aloud. The fighting coming from behind him snapped Dean out of his mini trance and propelled him to his feet. The hunter turned around in time to see Brooklyn exorcise a demon with no Latin incantation or holy water. She simply had her hand pressed to his forehead expelling the demon back to the Pit. Dean gawked at Brooklyn who calmly approached him and held his face within her hands.

"We need to go to New York."

Dean nodded and looked over at Sam who was helping bobby to his feet.

"Bobby you alright?" Bobby nodded and mumbled something incoherent. The older man looked around and up to Brooklyn and Dean.

"Brook, Dean I know what I said back there and I just want you two to know it was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you two out. Not now and not ever."

Dean sighed and smiled weakly. Bobby took each one in his embrace and this time Brooklyn felt nothing there but only him.

"You three get moving and I'll stay here to find more about our friend."

* * *

The trip was long and quiet as both hunters fought to absorb what occurred in the apartment with Meg and the demon. Sam had fallen asleep which Brooklyn envied as she and Dean had been deprived of such deep seated rest ever since Lucifer was freed.

"Dean what's going on? I mean we both exorcised demons a la angel style. Did we get zapped with some angel mojo or what?"

Dean looked over at her with nothing to give as he too battled to find an explanation.

"I dunno baby, but maybe whatever is at Dad's locker will shed some light."

"I hope so," she sighed heavily then looked over to where Sam was crunched up in the back sound asleep.

"You know Sam sure has been an ass ever since we touched down. I don't get it…."

"Well you know how moody the princess gets," Dean let out a short laugh.

"I guess you're right. But still the way he tore into us was uncalled for and just flat out childish. We need to come together not apart."

Dean placed a hand on her knee and squeezed it tight as they pulled in the parking lot of the storage facility. The blue and red neon sign blared the name Castle Storage as the Impala pulled up beneath it. The lighting cast a soft blend of crimson and navy as they got out of the car and loaded up their guns in unison. Brooklyn and Dean shared a brief glance as Sam looked over at them.

The door slid open with ease revealing the devil's trap on the floor and within it two dead demons.

"Looks like our friends met up with Dad's nasty surprise," Dean said as they entered the room. Brooklyn looked around seeing the various boxes covered with protective emblems and symbols knowing each contained a powerful and dangerous totem. She could only guess what they were but moved on.

"Wow, did your dad get more stuff since before…."

"Yeah I think so but it's been so long since I was here," Dean said. Sam looked around trying to remember the last time he was there. He was about 5 and his dad had obtained a rabbit's foot that brought good luck to the owner but death if it was lost.

"Well if it isn't the Three Musketeers," Zachariah walked out from the shadows with the same two angels on each side of him.

"Oh thank God the angels are here," Dean quipped sarcastically.

"You still don't get it do you? The demons could've had the Michael Sword at any time they wanted. It was right under their nose," the angel moved his hand closing the door behind them.

"What do you mean it was right under their nose?" Sam asked with gun drawn. Zachariah chuckled and snapped his fingers which jerked the gun from Sam's hand.

"We might have planted that little bit of prophecy in Chuck's skull but it happened to be true along with other little snippets. But we did lose the Michael Sword and we truly couldn't find it until now."

"What the Hell are you talking about? We don't have anything," Brooklyn shouted. Zachariah turned and grinned at her as he approached the hunter.

"Brooklyn…" the angel stopped, "It's started and you know it yet you refuse to acknowledge it."

"Cut the psycho babble bullshit Zachariah!" Dean hollered angrily.

"Do you know why you two were able to ship those demons back with the touch of your hand? Isn't it obvious by now?"

"What the Hell are you talking about? Brook's half angel or did you forget that?!" Sam stood by her side. Zachariah shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You two are special, chosen if you will. Dean you were rather under the weather at the mention of the Michael Sword….The strange sensations you experienced when you took care of that demon….Don't keep denying it, you're it."

"What an angel condom?" he quipped.

"No better….." He grinned widely at the hunter.

**Next update soon......**


	4. It's All True

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

"Oh and just what might that be?" Dean bristled. The hunters watched Zachariah shake his head and looked down the back at Dean and Brooklyn.

"You don't remember…." The sudden realization hit Zachariah. "Neither one of you do."

"Remember what?" Brooklyn glared hard at the angel.

"What happened in Heaven….When Lucifer was cast from Hell," Zachariah said with finality. "Azazel vowed to track you two down before he was cast down. That was then Gabriel sent you away," he pointed at Brooklyn then at Dean. "You swore to find her after you were reborn on Earth….Michael."

"Whoa hold up!" Dean shouted. "You're lying!"

"The time for games is over. After the angels were expelled Gabriel sent his daughter away for her own protection knowing Azazel would make good on his promise. It was you Brooklyn or rather should I say Afriel."

Zachariah watched as her face darkened then looked over at Dean before continuing.

"When Michael or rather you learned that Gabriel was going to spirit her away, you became distraught. I mean having to cast your own brothers and sisters out was hard enough but to lose the one you loved more than anything was only adding salt to the open wound."

"You are so full of it," Brooklyn snapped back angrily.

"Am I?" Zachariah fired back. "Deep down you two know what I'm saying is the gospel truth. Afriel was stationed on Earth but when Azazel escaped from the Pit, she remained on the run keeping two steps ahead of him until he trapped her ready to kill Michael's second in command. But of course she was rescued then Gabriel had no other choice but to put her in the care of humans. You see he fell for a human which you all know that little story so I'll just say Afriel was reborn as Brooklyn Ravenwood."

"No…..no….." Brooklyn shook her head.

"But that's not all. Michael couldn't stand to be apart from his beloved so he too descended to Earth and reborn into a human body. He swore to Gabriel he would find Afriel and protect her from Azazel. Do we even need to venture a guess as to whom?"

"Well if we are angels as you claim loud and clear, then why haven't we gotten our grooves back?"

Dean looked hard at the angel with amusement in his eyes as he waited for an answer.

"Well your Grace is missing. Apparently Gabriel invoked a little known incantation that concealed yours and her Grace from angel and demon alike. But he told the location to his daughter…"

"Gee I wonder why. Could it be that when Michael and Lucifer fight it's not your average fight between brothers? If I remember correctly the last time they fought half of Heaven was laid to waste and it took centuries to restore it back. Maybe my father feared what would happen if round two happened here on Earth."

"You will retrieve your Grace and fulfill your destinies."

"And if we don't?" Brooklyn asked snidely. Zachariah pointed a hand to Sam and snapped his fingers. Sam cried in pain as the cracking sound turned into an unbearable pain as his leg was snapped cleanly in two.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean lunged for the angel.

"Keep mouthing like that and I'll break more than his legs! I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun and we don't have our general or his second in command and that's bad. Now Brooklyn will lead us to where Gabriel has your Grace and you will take it and then you will lead the final charge do you understand?"

"And how many will die in the crossfire? Five? Ten million?" Dean fired back.

"Probably more if Lucifer goes unchecked. Do you really know how many will die? All of them! He will roast the planet," Zachariah warned.

"There has to be another way," Brooklyn pleaded.

"No there isn't. A battle must be waged. You must defeat the serpent for it is written."

"Well take your prophecy and shove it up your ass!" Brooklyn hollered.

"Well we know about your friend Bobby and what if he was to be in an auto accident and never regain the use of his legs again."

"No," Brooklyn shook her head.

"Then how about we heal Dean from say stage four stomach cancer?" Zachariah snapped his fingers and instantly Dean crumpled to the ground and started coughing up blood. Brooklyn dropped to her knees and cradled Dean in her arms. Dean shook his head while continuing to cough up ribbons of crimson.

"No Brook…." He spat between coughs.

"No," she said firmly.

"Then let's see how creative we can get. How about we see how Sam does without his lungs."

Sam gasped hard and battled to breathe finding no air was reaching his lungs. He clawed at his throat and mouth trying to take in whatever air he could.

"Are we having fun yet?" He gripped Brooklyn's chin firmly in his hand jerking her face up.

"You will find your Grace and take your place alongside Dean."

"Just kill me," she hissed through gritted teeth. "Kill you? Oh no I'm only warming up," Zachariah grinned. Brooklyn felt the cramping begin within her lower abdomen and sharply yelped out in pain.

"For you I think late term ovarian cancer is fitting," he pulled away. Brooklyn felt like her body was on fire as the cancer ate away her ovaries. As Zachariah gloated over his handiwork a sudden bright flash filled the room. One of the angels is stabbed in the neck falling dead to the ground. The second angel was killed in the same fashion as Castiel had appeared behind them. Zachariah was stunned at the sight of angel alive and well.

"How are you…?"

"Alive? That's a good question," Castiel finished. "How did these three wind up on that airplane? Another good question cause the angels didn't do it. But I think we both know the answer to that don't we?"

"No, that's not possible," Zachariah shook his head.

"It scares you, well it should," the angel growled, "Now put them back together. I won't ask twice."

The angel's blue eyes pierced the other angel's soul showing he meant business. Zachariah sighed and left in a flap of wings leaving behind three healed hunters. Castiel turned to see the confused and stunned expressions that greeted him.

"You three need to be more careful," he approached them.

"Yeah I think we get the idea," Dean said, "Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought."

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel and once he takes it those hex bags won't protect you from him."

The angel stepped forward but Brooklyn stepped up wanting answers.

"Cas, did you know? Did you know about this?"

Castiel felt the weighted stare of his charge's eyes fixed firmly upon him. The angel looked away but Brooklyn gripped his arm and forced him to look straight at her.

"Cas did you know about this? Is it true? Cas please…"

"Yes…Yes it's all true. Michael descended to Earth after Afriel was hidden by her father. But I did not know where they were until now. I missed you both so much…." Brooklyn watched the tears well up in his eyes. He didn't know where the angels were only they both came to Earth. He thought about the last time he saw Michael and Afriel.

* * *

_Gabriel watched as his daughter said goodbye to Michael. The warrior angel held her tight refusing to release her back to the Messenger knowing he would lose her. _

_"I do not want to go," she sobbed. "I can fight Azazel as I had before."_

_Michael framed her face with his hands seeing his angel so sad and heartbroken. He knew this was for her protection though it broke his heart admitting it. _

_"No my beloved, you must go as Azazel will not stop or rest until you are dead."_

_"No!" She cried but Michael pulled her back in his arms and enveloped them both with his powerful wings. Castiel had watched as Gabriel came by their side and placed a hand upon his shoulder. _

_"It is time," his voice full of sorrow and grief as his daughter pulled away from her archangel. "I'm sorry my daughter but I cannot stand to see you fall at Azazel's hand. He almost killed you on Earth. I cannot allow that happen again."_

_Afriel said nothing instead held onto Michael's hands with such an intense ferocity that Gabriel had to gently pry her away. Michael watched with a heavy heart as she was led away. Afriel looked over her shoulder one last time with the tears falling freely down her face. The archangel felt his chest tighten and feet propel beneath him as he raced towards the angels. _

_"Wait!" he rested his hand on her shoulder and pulled her from Gabriel's embrace. _

_"I will find you….." he vowed. "I will never give up and never cease loving you. We will be together again I promise my Afriel," he captured her lips with his putting forth every emotion he ever felt for her in the force of his kiss. Gabriel watched the lovers say goodbye but it wouldn't be forever. He knew Michael too would descend in search of his beloved angel. Michael pulled away caressing her face and kissing away the few stray tears. Gabriel knew where she would be safe but her Grace would be hidden elsewhere. _

_"I love you," she whispered to Michael as Gabriel placed his hand over her heart and closed his eyes to begin the ritual._

_Castiel watched as Gabriel recited the ancient incantation and Afriel became surrounded by a powerful bright light which funneled in a tiny vial. He continued reciting and stepped back as a vortex slowly swirled open and swallowed the still angel up casting her down to, where unbeknownst to the angel of Thursday, a woman who Gabriel had fallen in love with and visited her many times. It would be this human who would raise their daughter not knowing her real identity. _

* * *

Brooklyn shook her head and turned away but Castiel caught her hand letting his memories flood her mind as his other hand was placed squarely over her chest.

"Brook!" Dean shouted out as she cried in pain. Castiel turned and slapped his hand on the hunter's chest hearing Dean's muffled cries of pain. As the pain burned though his chest, Dean too saw the memories of Castiel as Michael and Afriel were separated. The pain and heartache the Messenger and Warrior felt soon became his own as something awakened within him.

"Dean, Brook…." Sam looked over at Castiel as the angel walked up and pressed his hand upon the youngest hunter's chest. Brooklyn looked over at Dean and a smile slowly crept up her lips.

"What the Hell was that?" Sam rubbed his chest still sensing the burning sensation.

"The Enochian Sigil," the angel answered. "It will hide you from every angel and demon including Lucifer."

"So you branded us with it?" Dean asked.

"No I carved it on your ribs." The hunters stared at the angel then Sam broke the awkward silence.

"Cas were you really dead?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Then how are you back Cas?" Brooklyn asked but the angel remained silent instead walked closer to the hunter and caressed her face. Dean watched the exchange as Castiel spoke in Enochian.

"Michael and I missed you so much….."

"Yes…I missed you both too," she whispered between tears looking between Dean and Castiel. Dean understood every word exchanged between the two astonished he could follow the conversation. Brooklyn looked over at Dean and walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. Dean automatically reacted by holding her tight to his body.

"I never thought I would see you again," he whispered.

"But you found me that night in Michigan," she looked up with eyes reflecting her endless love for him. "Only our memories were buried deep within but our souls knew. I didn't want to leave but my father he was afraid….."

Dean put a finger to her lips feeling her kiss the calloused digit. "Shhhh, don't say another word. Gabriel was distraught after you were cast down but he still loved you."

"But how did you…..I mean Dean he was already born?"

"When he was younger, Dean had a terrible accident. His body was badly injured from a hunt and I saw my chance. But I am still the same Dean you loved as you are still Brooklyn only now….."

"We're half angels, I get it. But don't go all holy on me. I love the edgy snarky hunter," she smiled.

"Trust me I'm not….I love sticking it to Zachariah. He always was a pompous ass."

"Agreed," Brooklyn sighed before leaning back into his body. Castiel was happy to see them united after being apart for what felt like an eternity. Sam stood and watched unable to comprehend what had just happened. His brother and Brooklyn were angels?

Brooklyn noticed the blank expression on the younger brother's face and quickly motioned for him to join.

"Sam what's wrong?" Sam stepped back with hands up in a defensive gesture.

"This….this is too much. You and Dean……" He stuttered.

"Sam this doesn't change anything. I'm still your brother," Dean started towards him but Sam backed up even further.

"No it does change everything!"

**Next update soon......**


	5. Reach Out And Touch An Angel

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

"Damn it Sam don't be a girl!" Dean shouted.

"No, you two are freaking angels and not just any angels but Michael and Afriel!" Sam shouted back.

Brooklyn couldn't stand to see brother pitted against brother so she tried to intervene. She positioned her body between the quarreling siblings.

"Sam please listen," she placed a hand on his chest but he rudely brushed it off.

"No Brook I will not listen. You two are angels but here I am the freak!"

Castiel stepped in and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder calming the agitated hunter. Sam slowly leaned up against the wall as the heavy feeling took over him. His rolled back into his head and he slid to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"He will be alright," the angel said softly. Brooklyn turned to the angel seeing the hard cold edge around his eyes softened. He had missed her so much when she was taken away but now she was back and his heart swelled at the sight of her. Dean noticed the exchange between the two and wondered what was going on.

"Cas what's going on? Ever since you got back you've been making googly eyes at Brook. Something you wanna share with me?"

Castiel turned and looked towards the hunter.

"Before I was killed I …." He looked away unable to force the words from his mouth.

"Cas tell me what the Hell is going on," Dean stepped closer to the angel and looked over to see the guilt lacing his eyes. "Cas…."

Castiel sighed knowing he had to tell Dean but he vowed to step back and not come between them. He looked up at the man and forced a weak smile as he spoke.

"Before I was killed, I fell in love with Brook. But I didn't know she was Afriel reborn. I'm sorry…."

Dean waved his hand and gripped the angel's trembling shoulder.

"Cas….." the angel looked up into his deep emerald eyes, "Cas don't apologize."

The angel straightened up and looked with confusion in his eyes. "I…I don't understand."

"You always were affectionate of her even in Heaven. For you to fall in love with her doesn't surprise me. Why would you feel I would be upset?"

"Because she is your soulmate," he said quietly.

"Cas when we were in battle together you watched over her protecting her with such ferocity and fierceness that I knew what was rattling inside that little head of yours."

Castiel remained quiet unsure of what to say. The awkward silence was broken by Dean's cell ringing.

"Hello?" He answered. "Yes this is Mr. Perry. What? When? Yes I will be there thanks," Dean snapped his phone shut.

"We need to get to Saint Martin's Hospital. Bobby was in a car accident."

* * *

The screaming down the hallway was easy to identify as they rushed down the corridor hearing the shouting grow louder until they froze in the doorway.

"What the Hell do you mean I have to walk with a cane!? Do I look like some crippled old man to you!? Get out of here you snot nosed son of a bitch! Just wait until I get out of this bed! I'll use my game leg to friggin kick your ass!"  
The doctor fled the room as the hunters entered to see Bobby enraged like a bull. They treaded with caution in the sterile room where Bobby glared at them.

"Making nice with the physician I see," Dean said jokingly but dropped his grin as Bobby continued to glare at the trio.

"You believe that yahoo?! Doctors….They don't know what the Hell they're talking about!" He hollered in frustration.

"Bobby calm down," Sam pulled up a chair beside the bed.

"Well you be the one to get the news you have to walk with a goddamn cane then see how you react!"

"Well screw him Bobby, you'll be fine," Brooklyn sat down on the edge of the bed. Bobby couldn't but help to smile at her as she smiled back.

"Sure if you wanna call it that," he huffed.

"Hey at least you aren't confined to a wheelchair," Brooklyn countered.

"Touché," he conceded. "So what exactly happened back there?"

The hunters looked at one another then away as Bobby sat impatiently waiting.

"Well….Don't everyone speak up at once," he crossed his arms and stared straight at Dean. Dean forced his eyes to focus upon the older hunter and tell him what Zachariah had said.

"You won't believe it…." He started to say but Bobby immediately cut him off.

"Dean for the last year we have battled angels and demons alike and now the worst of the worst is walking around! Oh and let's not forget that we had the assistance of a damn demon! So what makes you think I won't believe what you're about to say."

"I'm Michael reborn and Brook is Afriel," he looked over at Brooklyn who merely waved her fingers and smiled at Bobby.

"Right…..And I'm the Easter Bunny," he snorted.

"Bobby they're not lying," Sam interjected with heaviness in his voice.

Bobby stared incredulously at Dean and Brooklyn seeing their eyes slowly turn to him confirming what Sam had said.

"But how….I mean don't angels need permission to commandeer a meat suit?"

"Yeah we do but I was cast to Earth by my father as a way to keep me safe from Azazel…." Brooklyn explained, "But he found me only I didn't know who I really I was….I mean I'm still Brooklyn only ….."

"You got your noggin knocked back into line. So why aren't you two flashing a pair of new fluffy wings?"

"Because we don't have our Grace," Dean stood up and crossed the room. "Gabriel separated our bodies and Grace before we left Heaven. Call it a security measure. But I'm still Dean, the same Dean you've always known," he thumped his open palms against his chest as if proving to the man it was till indeed him.

Bobby slumped against the pillows then carded his hand down his face. Dean was right; he didn't know if he could believe what he was being told. Brooklyn looked over at Dean who nodded for her to follow him. Sam had slipped out the door and was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay so what now?" Brooklyn asked in a hushed tone despite the noise and commotion all around them.

"Brook just because I remember who I am doesn't mean I'm psychic. We don't know what's happened since Lucifer fell and with angels and demons both after us I would say we need to lay low until then."

"Oh so we just sit around with our thumbs up our asses while the world burns around us!? Damn it Dean….." Dean captured her face in his hands and lightly caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"You always were a fiery soul," he whispered so only she could hear.

"Okay enough of the sentimental stroll down memory lane," she sighed finding a longing for her real home begin to tug at her soul. Dean started to speak as his phone began to go off. He didn't recognize the number but was compelled to answer.

"Dean…." Castiel's voice was on the other end.

"Cas…." Dean looked over at Brooklyn as the angel continued.

"Where are you?" His no nonsense tone continued.

"St. Martin's Hospital why? Cas? Cas?!" The dial tone came to life and the hunter snapped his phone shut. A few seconds later the angel came walking up the hall with his piercing blue eyes fixated on the pair. His tan trench coat flapped lightly behind him as he came upon them.

"Cell phone Cas? Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?" Dean asked with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"You aren't exactly able to find as you are now hidden from all angels and demons. I won't simply be able to appear where you are on a mere thought. I am cut off from Heaven remember….Rather most of Heaven's power. Certain things I can do and other things I cannot."

Brooklyn noticed the angel wince as he mentioned being severed from his home or rather their home. She made a solemn vow to help him get his powers for after all he had killed two angels for them which made him a marked seraph.

"But I don't have much time and we need to talk," he started, "Your plan to kill Lucifer…."

"You're gonna help?" Dean allowed the hope to show in his voice.

"No," Castiel said bluntly. "It's foolish; It can't be done."

"Well gee thanks for all of your support," Brooklyn rolled her eyes and looked away in disgust.

"But I may have a solution seeing as your Grace is still missing. There is someone as powerful as you who can kill Lucifer, strong enough to stop the Apocalypse."

"And who's that?" Sam waltzed up behind Dean with an envelope in his hands.

"The one who resurrected me and Tom and put you three on that plane. The one who began everything. I'm gonna find God," he answered. The confidence in Castiel's voice made Brooklyn and Dean take notice while Sam stood with his mouth hanging open. Dean quickly grabbed the angel's arm and dragged him in the empty room with Brooklyn and Sam following behind with the younger brother closing the door.

"God?" Dean stared hard as Castiel merely looked back.

"Yes," he simply replied.

"God," Dean repeated.

"Yes Dean," he fired back. "He isn't in Heaven and He has to be somewhere. And that somewhere is here on Earth."

"Have you tried New Mexico? I heard He was on a tortilla," Sam smirked.

"He's not on some flatbread," Castiel said with dead seriousness.

"Look Cas even if God was here I mean where would He be? And why abandon Heaven?" The angel looked over at Brooklyn and smiled faintly at her.

"You always were the fierce one," he spoke with his mind. Brooklyn cracked a small smile of her own and briefly looked away.

"Look even if God was out there He obviously doesn't give a damn about us down here! For all we know He could be hiding out on some desert isle drinking liquor through a coconut!" Sam snapped back.

"Enough Sam," Castiel turned on the hunter and his blue eyes turned hard and deadly. "This is a strategic issue not a religious or theological one. In case you forgot I killed two of my brothers this week. I rebelled and now I am hunted. I did it for all of you and yet you failed! I lost everything – for nothing! So keep your snide comments to yourself," Sam felt about two inches tall as he incurred the wrath of the angel. Brooklyn stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder squeezing it supportively.

"Cas, Sam didn't mean it," she said gently hoping he would calm down. The bitterness faded away as once again calm resided.

"Okay Cas you didn't come here for a friendly pep talk. What is it you want?" Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the empty bed.

"I need something, an amulet," he admitted.

"Well what kind? I mean where do we need to look?" Brooklyn asked.

"It's a very rare powerful one which burns hot in God's presence," Castiel trained his gaze on the one Dean wore.

"What this?" Dean held it in his hand.

"May I borrow it?" The angel asked.

"NO!" Dean snapped before Castiel could finish.

"Dean give it to me," Castiel spoke in a firmer authoritative tone and held his palm open. Brooklyn looked at Dean who looked as if someone had kicked his puppy. He stared at the angel speechless over this sudden revelation. Slowly he exhaled and caved in.

"Alright I guess," he slipped the the cord over his head feeling rather naked now as he dropped his beloved amulet in the angel's waiting hand.

"Don't lose it," he barked.

"I'll be in touch," he looked over at Brooklyn before vanishing. Dean looked over spotting the envelope still in Sam's hands.

"What's in the envelope?" He nodded his head at the manila envelope.

"While you two were engrossed in meaningful conversation with Bobby, I got a peek at what lies beneath," he pulled the x-ray out and handed it over. Dean flipped on a light and saw the symbols carved on his brother's ribs.

"And you two have those as well," he added.

* * *

Bobby started drifting off to sleep when his phone went off. Grumbling and cursing he reached over and plucked the vibrating device off the stand.

"Hello?" The older man was greeted with static but soon a voice boomed from the other end.

"Bobby?" Rufus hollered out. "Bobby dammit can you hear me?!" he called out again in desperation. Bobby plugged his other ear barely hearing the other hunter.

"Rufus I can barely hear you," he shouted.

"I'm up to my ass in demons out here! The whole damn town's infested with them!" Rufus shouted through the static.

"Where are you?!" Bobby shouted louder as the hunters stepped back in. He strained to listen as Rufus barked out the name of the town.

"River Pass? River Pass Colorado?!" Sam dove for his bag and retrieved his laptop.

"River Pass!" Rufus shouted back as the static grew worse before the line was severed.

"Rufus…." Bobby listened only to hear garbled voices then a dead line. He hung up the phone and looked over at the others.

"Bobby is everything alright?" Brooklyn asked. He shook his head.

"No, seems a town called River Pass, Colorado is up to its neck in demons. Rufus is stranded out there."

"Got it!" Sam quickly scribbled down some information and snapped his computer shut. He passed the notes over to Dean letting him and Brooklyn get a quick glance before he grabbed his bag.

"Bobby are you gonna be okay here?" Brooklyn asked seeing he wanted to go.

"Yeah I'll be okay. Just get moving before Rufus ends up hurting himself," he grumbled.

**Well we all know what's gonna happen soon.....**


	6. A Town Under Siege

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

The wild yet beautiful scenery was but a deception for the hunters as the Impala eased around the curves and winding roads of the Colorado Rockies. The Apocalypse was in full swing and Lucifer was running around somewhere now that he had claimed his vessel. Brooklyn worried for her father as she had gone after demon and angel determined to find where Gabriel was but every time she felt a tiny pang of hope, a tidal wave of despair washed away glimmer leaving her heart empty once again.

"We'll find him Brook," Dean looked over at Brooklyn.

"When?" She huffed. "I mean we never were close but he's still my father and…."

Dean reached over and caught her hand with his. The warmth of the hunter's larger hand appeared to have a calming effect as Brooklyn went silent and gripped his hand tight. He felt his own pain stabbing his heart at thoughts of his father and losing him to Azazel. Ahead the bridge to town started to loom on the horizon and Dean noticed something was wrong with the bridge.

"Shit!" he slammed on the brake as it was revealed the bridge was out, destroyed with concrete and metal in the river. Brooklyn braced her body by pressing her feet against the dash and tightened her leg muscles. Sam was hurled against the back of the front seat but quickly rebounded back in his own.

Dean hopped out and raced to the edge of the bridge with Brooklyn and Sam right behind.

"This is the only road in and out of town," Dean said glumly. Sam whipped out his cell phone and moved around but couldn't pick up a signal let alone a single bar.

"No signal," Sam shoved it back in his pocket as Dean continued staring across the bridge.

"Rufus was right – Demons have this place locked down tight," Brooklyn sighed. "And it looks like we're gonna have to hike in."

"And the hits just keep on coming," Dean commented.

"Welcome to the new reality," Brooklyn added letting the guilt fill her voice. Dean looked over knowing she still had traces of guilt lingering.

* * *

"It looks like a damn war zone," Brooklyn noted as they reached the town limits. Black smoke channeled upward as several upturned cars were set ablaze. The buildings were empty and abandoned, odd considering it was mid-day and there should be a flurry of activity. But the town was more reminiscent of a ghost town. Several cars were abandoned and scattered across the main road one had a pool of blood in the front seat which spilled onto the road creating a thinning trail.

"Someone was dragged," Sam noted and followed the vanishing trail with his eyes. Dean took mental note of the sports store as Brooklyn spotted something that seemed out of place.

"Hey guys," Brooklyn turned and motioned with her hand. The guys looked over and saw what she had spotted: A brand new cherry red 1965 Ford Mustang Fastback. It had Colorado plates and shined even as it remained parked in the shadow of a building. Dean approached first and let out a low whistle in appreciation as Brooklyn eyed is suspiciously. There was something about that car, something which sent off alarm bells in her head. Dean spotted the intense look dominating Brooklyn's features and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Brook something the matter?" Brooklyn stared hard at the interior as if she was looking for something but what she didn't know.

"Something about this car…..Don't you feel it?" Dean looked over at the classic car and felt the odd sensation Brooklyn must have been referring to.

"Let's keep moving," he led her away and pulled her around the corner just as the sound of a gun being cocked reached their ears. The trio spun around stunned at who was behind them.

"Hello guys," Ellen greeted them coldly.

"Ellen?" Sam managed to speak. The hunters looked agape at one another then back to Ellen.

"What the heck is going on?" Dean asked but instead of getting an answer, Ellen splashed holy water on their faces. "We're us!" Dean declared with obvious irritation. Ellen remained silent and walked between Dean and Sam and quickly the hunters followed.

"Ellen what's going on?" Brooklyn asked as they approached what looked to be a community center of sorts. Ellen continued to keep silent as they crossed a salt line and heard the door shut behind them. Once the lock clicked she spun around and allowed a smile to crack.

"Damn it's great to see you all again," she hugged Dean then turned around and smacked him hard across the face. "Ow!" He held the side of his face which was growing red.

"What you can't pick up a damn phone?! I had to hear from Bobby about Brook being sent to Hell! Are you allergic to giving me peace of mind!?" She lashed out angrily at Dean. Brooklyn looked over at the older hunter and silently lifted her sleeve revealing the handprint on her deltoid. Ellen gasped at the burnt flesh unable to form any coherent words. Brooklyn just nodded and rolled the worn cotton back over.

"What happened?" Brooklyn turned to Ellen and sighed sadly. "I went to Hell and spent the equivalent of a 100 years until an angel pulled me out."

"An angel?" Ellen asked while staring at her in disbelief.

"Yes Ellen an angel," Dean answered. "His name is Castiel and he's now a fallen angel."

Ellen just nodded and headed down the stairs as she tried to absorb this news. Sam followed then Dean with Brooklyn bringing up the rear. She could sense how stunned the woman was and knew if Ellen learned the entire truth including recent breaking news she would probably freak.

"So Ellen what is going on?" Dean asked.

"More than I can handle alone," she answered.

"So how many demons are out there?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much the whole town minus the dead and these guys in here. So is it true? Has end of days come?"

"Yeah it has….." Brooklyn answered sadly. Ellen wondered what was going on as she was rather quiet and withdrawn when she had first met the hunter she was spunky and vibrant. But now it was as if her very soul had been ripped from her being. Ellen decided to wait until she could corner Brooklyn and find out what the Hell was going on. She rapped on the door and waited until someone looked through the peephole.

"It's me open up," she barked. The door clicked open and the four walked in. Dean and Sam spotted the survivors huddled and frightened. One was a pregnant woman and one was a priest. One was dressed in a suit and another was sporting a military crew cut.

"This is Dean Sam and Brooklyn. They're hunters and here to help," Ellen made a quick introduction.

"So you three are hip to this demon business?" The one in the crew cut spoke up.

"Yeah are you?" Brooklyn snapped back.

"My wife's eyes turned black and then she came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal huh?" the one in the suit said softly. Brooklyn stared strangely at the man as he merely looked back with cool eyes. Something told her to keep an eye on that one.

"Alright catch us up," Dean rubbed his hands together.

"Rufus called saying he was in town investigating omens when the whole town became possessed. Since me and Jo were close by…"

"Whoa you and Jo were hunting? I thought you were against her doing it?" Brooklyn asked in shock.

"I am but we've been doing it for a while now and we arrived here as you now see it. But Jo and I got separated, couldn't find Rufus and I was out looking for her when I came across you three."

"Well we can't just sit here, we need to get these people outta here," Sam huffed in urgency.

"We've tried but it's not that easy," Ellen intervened, "We keep trying but…."

"Ellen what happened?" Dean cut in.

"There used to the twenty of us," Ellen waved a hand around the room which now held only ten people.

"Well now there's three of us now," Dean quipped.

"You have no idea of what it's like out there. Demons are crawling everywhere and we won't be able to cover everybody."

"Well what if we give everyone guns?" Sam suggested.

"What are you gonna arm up Baby Bump over there?" Dean snapped back.

"Dean if we have more salt being launched at the demons, the better," Brooklyn responded. Dean looked over at his wife shocked she would even put a woman in such a state in harm's way. Ellen saw the silent interaction but kept her thoughts to herself.

"Well there was a sporting goods store down the way. Maybe they have guns," Dean answered after an awkward moment.

"But what about Jo?" Ellen asked.

"If we see her we'll bring her back we promise," Dean said. "Brook you stay here with Ellen."

Brooklyn tensed and pressed her lips as she wanted to go out and take out as many demons as she could. Her eyes darkened as resentment bubbled within her soul. Sam sensed the anger welling within her and pulled Dean aside.

"Dean what the Hell is going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean crossed his arms in a defensive stance.

"Brook is a full grown adult who can make her own decisions. Why all of a sudden are you hesitant to let her go?"

"Ellen's gonna need help teaching those people Guns 101."

Sam shook his head, "I don't believe you Dean. You're scared something's gonna happen. That Brook might go dark side again. Don't you remember when she helped me break free from Azazel's grip? Dean I had demon blood coursing through my veins and she helped heal me. Why are you really doing this? Is it because of what you learned? Because of what Zachariah told you?"

"That has nothing to do with this!" Dean growled angrily. "I can't lose her again Sam! Ten months was hard enough on me…."

"Okay Dean calm down. Why don't we go and come back? I can run interference if things get too hot alright?"

Dean nodded and together the brothers slipped out back on the street and reached the sporting goods store.

* * *

Brooklyn and Ellen were showing the remaining survivors some basic hand to hand combat skills when the boys returned. Brooklyn looked up seeing Dean carry a duffel bag full of firearms while Sam carried what appeared to be salt and ammunition.

"Okay everyone we're gonna give a crash course in firearms," Ellen announced as everyone gathered around the trio. Brooklyn took two, the younger man and the one called Roger while everyone else went with Dean Sam or Ellen.

"You know your way around a gun?" She asked the younger man and watched as he picked one up and expertly cocked it then dissembled it then reassembled it before placing it neatly on the table. Brooklyn nodded clearly impressed by his cool hands.

"So where did you serve?" She asked.

"Fallujah," he responded, "Did two tours and got back a little over a year ago. Besides it takes one to know one- Where did you serve?"

"Hell," she smirked humorlessly.

"No, seriously," the younger man though Brooklyn was joking but quickly noticed she wasn't joking.

"Seriously, Hell," she simply repeated. Roger looked strangely at her when she told him.

Dean and Sam made quick work with their pupils as everyone quickly grasped the basic concepts of handling a firearm. Even the pregnant girl had it figured out in no time which impressed Dean.

"Alright I'll be back," Ellen started walking towards the door. Brooklyn quickly blocked her path.

"Ellen where are you going?"

"I can't sit here on my ass. My daughter's out there somewhere. If I'm not back in a half hour, go and get everyone out of here."

"Well then I'm going with you," Brooklyn declared. Dean immediately protested and pulled her out the door out of hearing range.

"Uh what do you think you're doing?" He demanded. Brooklyn crossed her arms taking a defensive stance. "Going out there to cover Ellen that's what."

Dean shook his head adamantly. "No, you're not going out there alone."

"I won't be alone. Ellen will be with me. Why are you so anxious?" Dean looked away. "Dean talk to me please?"

Dean huffed and forced his eyes to meet hers. "Brook I don't want you going out there, not with the whole town swimming with demons."

"Dean, I'm part archangel remember? I have a bit of an advantage over them," Dean still shook his head.

"No," he said but Brooklyn wouldn't back down.

"I don't have any demon blood in me anymore. Is that what this is about? That you think I have some traces of Lilith's blood inside of me? That I may go out there and fall off the paranormal wagon? How could you even think that?!"

Dean opened his mouth to say something but Brooklyn coldly cut him off, "Don't say anything Dean. I can handle myself." He watched as she spun on her heels and stormed back inside.

**Insert foot into mouth Dean....**


	7. One Out of Four

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Ellen and Brooklyn remained on high alert as they walked past empty houses and more abandoned cars. The sight was sobering for the younger hunter as she knew this was her doing. It was because she killed Lilith and broke the final Seal that this was happening.

"Brook you alright?" Ellen noticed how quiet Brooklyn was. Brooklyn shook her head and knew she couldn't lie to Ellen. She stopped and looked straight at Ellen and started to open up.

"If I told you I was I'd be lying and you always knew when I was lying so I'm gonna be honest. It's my fault this is happening."

"What?" Ellen stared at Brooklyn in disbelief. Brooklyn could only nod and continued her confession. "Lilith had to break 66 Seals in order to free Lucifer from his cage. When I was in Hell I broke the first Seal."

Brooklyn paused and saw Ellen's face turn into one of sorrow. "I was tortured every day by Alistair, the Grand Inquisitor of Hell, and for 90 years I said no. But then one day I said yes and hopped off the rack faster than you could snap your fingers. When I tortured the first soul I started the chain reaction."

Ellen caught remorse and self loathing in her voice as her eyes welled up. "So because you were tortured everyday for 90 years, something most humans couldn't stand for one day and finally broke that this is happening?"

"In a nutshell yes," Brooklyn sniffed. "We tried to stop her but failed. You see when I was in Hell I helped Lilith pick the Seals to break out of the 600 possible but she had to be the last Seal. But she kept that from me knowing I would return topside and try to stop her. I was infected with her blood so I could be used and moved like a chess pawn at her will. When Dean and I confronted her in Maryland she manipulated me and Dean to kill her."

Ellen gripped Brooklyn by the shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye. "Brooklyn Addison Winchester you listen to me. You were used by the demons to accomplish this alright? You fought to stop it and failed. Well now we're fighting to stop it before it gets any worse."

Brooklyn just nodded and looked away and up spotting something off in the distance. "Ellen look," Ellen looked up seeing it too.

"Is that smoke?" She peered harder. "Sure looks like it," Brooklyn said as the two started towards the source.

They approached the house and flattened their bodies against the wall and Ellen peered in the window. She spots a man by the fireplace with his back turned to them. He then turns around revealing black eyes.

"Guess we found base camp," Ellen noted. Brooklyn looked at the scene and noticed something was off.

"Demons don't get cold though. I wonder what they're burning," Brooklyn added. The women started around the corner but someone leapt from behind a wall and jerked Ellen back. The hunter screamed causing Brooklyn to spin around and come face to face with a tall man and Jo standing nearby with a gun in her hands.

"Jo wait…It's me Brook," Brooklyn raised her hands in surrender but Jo wasn't listening.

"Don't move you evil skanks!" She shouted angrily and cocked the gun. The man holding Jo went for Brooklyn as Jo slammed Ellen against the wall. Another demon appeared and went for Brooklyn who was in the midst of knocking her initial attacker out. She sensed the other charging from behind and flicked her hand sending the man across the yard and to the ground.

Ellen struggled with Jo and growled at the younger woman. "Don't you hurt her! Don't you…"

"Give me my mom back you evil black-eyed bitch!" Jo snapped. Ellen struggled harder and got the upper hand against Jo and shoved her to the ground. She looked up to see Brooklyn handling her own rather well against the other one. Her reflexes proved no match for his slow lumbering movements and she quickly subdued the man sending him crashing to the ground.

"Ellen run now!" Ellen took off with Brooklyn right behind her but she didn't make it far as something struck her across the back. The hard blow sent Brooklyn to the hard concrete. She took a painful breath in and looked up to see Rufus standing over her with black hollow orbs.

"Gotcha now you vile bitch," he said before punching her out cold.

* * *

Brooklyn slowly came to and lifted her head. Her eyes focused on the room and saw she was tied down tightly. She gritted her teeth and battled against the ropes but they quickly dug into her skin with every thrashing move. The fire was roaring as Jo sat by it with a jug of water in her hands. The young woman's eyes were hard and black as she kept them trained on Brooklyn.

"You're not getting out of those," Rufus stood in front of her. "Did you up nice and tight myself so you're not going anywhere. I got you right where I want you you evil little bitch." Rufus slapped her hard across the face then stepped back to let Jo splash the holy water on her face. Jo was surprised to see it have no effect on the hunter. Rufus shook it off and stepped over grabbing Brooklyn's throat.

"Wait please…" she begged but Rufus ignored her and started reciting an exorcism and dumped salt down her throat.

"It's not working," Jo looked over at Rufus who was as equally as confused. They looked at Brooklyn whose eyes were black to them. "Look- listen to me please! Something's not right. The salt and water have no effect on me!" Brooklyn looked over seeing Roger standing in the hallway. He smiled briefly before holding his hand up and twisting a gold ring around his finger. Brooklyn narrowed her eyes at him as he looked at her like he personally knew her. His smile grew a little wider before he vanished. Brooklyn looked up seeing the devil's trap overhead. Jo continued dousing holy water on Brooklyn which only irritated her. "For the last damn time you two it's not working!!"

* * *

Dean was waiting for Ellen and Brooklyn to return when he heard the knock followed by Ellen's panicked voice. "Dean it's me open up!" Dean unlocked then flung the door open letting her enter. His eyes looked behind but saw no one else coming.

"Ellen where's Brook?" Dean asked as he shut the door. She shook her head and looked around.

"The demons got her?" The pregnant girl asked in a panicked tone. "Oh my god what if they're in here? The demons?!"

"Can they get in?" The priest asked but Dean waved his hands and firmly shook his head.

"No they can't. Now everyone just sit tight! The demons can't get in here with salt lines at the doors and windows." He turned to Ellen and addressed her in a calmer tone. "Now tell me everything that happened."

"Dean one of them is in Jo. We gotta get it out without hurting her. It called me a bitch," Ellen said shakily.

"Bruise a little easy don't you think?" Dean raised an eyebrow but Ellen continued.

"No Dean that's not what I meant. It called me a black eyed bitch. I mean what kind of demons are these? Holy water and salt roll right off and Jo may be an idiot, but she's not stupid. She wears an anti-possession charm at all times. It doesn't make sense."

"The whole thing's off," Dean agreed.

"Okay so then what's your instinct?" She asked. Dean looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"My instinct is to call Bobby and ask for help or Brook."

"Well tough Dean because I'm all you got and all you got is me so let's sit down and figure this thing out," Ellen snapped at Dean. Dean slightly leaned back and nodded in agreement.

"Alright," he said finally and Ellen smiled knowing she made him jump. "Do you know why Rufus came to town? Was there a specific sign or omen he was investigating?"

"He did say something about water," Ellen recalled. Dean looked over at the priest and motioned for him to come over.

"Padre do you know what she's talking about?" the priest nodded.

"Yes the river ran polluted all of a sudden."

"When?" Dean asked.

"Last Wednesday," the former Army soldier answered. "Then the whole demon thing started up."

"Is there anything else you remember? Anything," Dean asked. The two exchanged glances and the younger man responded. "Maybe, I mean it's pretty random."

"Random, random's good," Dean answered. "Shooting star," the man responded. "Does that count? Big, real big and happened the same time the river went polluted, Wednesday."

"Oh that definitely counts," Dean went to the bookshelf and scanned the volumes before finding what he was looking for. He pulled the red covered book out and started flipping through the pages.

"So you think this is something from like outer space? Like Aliens?" the younger man asked.

"This isn't the X-Files pal," Dean answered while keeping his eyes on the pages. "And there fell a great star from Heaven," he started to read. "Burning like a torch and it fell upon a river and the name of the star was Wormwood and many men died."

"Revelation 8:10," the priest spoke up. "Are you saying that this is about the Apocalypse?"

"Oh you could say that," Dean answered. "Now these omens are they referring to what I think they're referring to?"

"The Four Horsemen," the priest answered. Dean nodded after receiving his confirmation.

"The red mustang it belongs to him," the hunter stated.

"Belongs to who?" The priest asked.

"War," Dean filled in the gap. "The red mustang on Main? If I was War it's the way I would roll. If it is War we're dealing with then my guess is he's messing with our heads. Making us think the others are demons where in actuality…"

"He's turning us on one another," Ellen finished.

"Ellen you said Jo called you a black-eyed bitch right?" Ellen nodded. "He's turning us against one another getting us to kill each other."

"Wait- back up," the priest interrupted. "It's the Apocalypse?"

"Afraid so Padre," Dean answered.

* * *

Brooklyn was now alone as she heard the footsteps approaching. She watched Roger waltz in and remove his glassed.

"I thought I smelled a rat," she narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Well you got me," he smiled at the hunter. Brooklyn shook her head and scrunched her nose.

"Now I know what that burning smell was. It's the smell of gunpowder and smoke. And there's only one being that carries that awful scent. War," War clapped as she had figured out who he was.

"I popped in to watch the show. I can hustle like that you know." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Oh spare me the dramatics. Lemme guess: You hijacked the poor bastard and now he's dead somewhere. Am I getting warm?" she growled at him.

"My aren't you the estute one? By why spare the dramatics? I'm just getting warmed up. You know my track record. Germany, then Germany to the Middle East and then on to Darfur where my beeper went off," War grinned wider. "I'm waiting to hook up with my siblings seeing as they are just itching to get out and when they do we're gonna have so much fun together."

"Just like old times until you four were rounded up like stray cattle," Brooklyn said snidely as War nodded at her.

"Yep considering you were one of them who locked us up after the big shake up upstairs. You and Michael both," Roger snarled in disgust at the mention of the archangel's name.

"Well then you must know he's here then right?" War's eyes went wide. He grew enraged and slammed his open palms on the chair.

"You're lying!" Brooklyn shook her head. "Nope he's here. He found me in Michigan four years ago. But thanks to Cas we remembered everything."

War quickly turned the tables on Brooklyn and got within inches of her face. "I know where he is. I know where Lucifer's got him stashed and where your precious Grace is hidden." He watched her face fall then scrunch in anger.

"You're lying!" She shouted but War shook his head. "Nope, I'm afraid not Afriel. You see one of the perks of being in Lucifer's little exclusive club is knowing where his little precious Gabriel is."

"You bastard!" Brooklyn fought against the restraints but War shook his head.

"Now that isn't very angel like," War chided but Brooklyn just glared at him. "I also know all about your time in Hell and how much you loved torturing souls and how you helped Lilith jumpstart the Apocalypse. I just wanna say thank you from the bottom of my little dark heart."

"Fuck you," Brooklyn looked away. War knew he had hit a raw nerve.

"Again with that mouth," he sighed. "Well enough social hour as now it's show time for the meat suits. Sit back and enjoy the ride." He twisted the ring and blood dripped down his forehead. War kicked the chair closest to the hunter and curled up on the ground. At the sound of the furniture violently moving Jo and Rufus rushed in the room to see War writhing on the floor.

"She did it! She said they were coming, they were coming to get us!"

Brooklyn shook her head and cried out in protest. "Jo, Rufus he's lying!" Rufus slapped her across the face once again.

"Shut your mouth!" He barked.

**Next update soon.....**


	8. Crossing the Rubicon

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys...*sighs*

* * *

Dean paced around worried sick over Brooklyn being in the hands of the others as Sam continued loading guns.

"Dean will you stop pacing? You're making me nervous!" Sam snapped.

"Well you try and keep a level head when someone you love dearly is stuck out there!" Ellen flashed Dean a warning glance as he quickly realized he wasn't the only one in the same boat.

"Sorry, present company excluded," he muttered.

"Apology accepted," Ellen nodded her head.

"Okay so now you're saying there are no demons and that War, one of the Four Horsemen, is a living breathing guy?" The younger man looked over to Sam. Sam nodded his head.

"Yep, probably can take over a person like a demon and move around without any suspicion."

"I…I don't believe this," the younger man huffed but Dean shot a look at him. "You believed crazy before."

Before he could speak, there was a loud frantic pounding on the door. "Open up! Open up Ellen, it's me Roger!" Sam rushed to open the door and let him in. "I saw them! I saw the demons and they know they're trying to leave!"

Dean rushed to the man and pinned him against the wall. "What about Brook?! Did you see her!?" The panicked hunter pleaded but War shook his head. "I'm sorry but I didn't see her."

"Wait I thought you said there weren't any demons," the younger man spoke up.

"There's not!" Dean looked back at War. "Where did you go?"

"I went out to see what was going on," Dean eyed him suspiciously knowing something wasn't adding up.

"Where did you see the demons and exactly what did they say?" Dean asked continuing to play the game.

"If we stay here they're gonna kill us, all of us unless we kill them first," War insisted.

"He's right, we're just sitting ducks in here," the younger man insisted. "No we're not!" Dean hollered back. "So everyone just hang on for a minute."

"No, we have people to protect. I say the able-bodied people go and hunt some demons," the younger man said. Dean saw him pick up a gun and immediately wrapped his fingers around it. "Whoa this is not a demon hunting thing." Dean looked over at Death who smiled and winked before holding up his hand and twisting the ring around his finger. It was then Dean knew who War was.

"Look at their eyes!" War cried out pointing at the hunters. The others turned seeing Dean Ellen and Sam with black eyes. "Go go go!" Dean shoved his brother and Ellen out slamming the door before the first bullets hit the door. War smiled.

* * *

Dean and Ellen reached the house with the smoke unaware that Jo and Rufus were setting up a pipe bomb along the window. "Pipe bombs won't kill demons," Jo reminded Rufus as she handed another one. "I know but in my experience it slows them down when they're missing a few limbs," Rufus countered. They turned to load guns and within the first few minutes the bomb at the window went off. Rufus looked out just as Dean ripped him out and slammed him against the wall.

"Rufus!" Jo screamed as Ellen pulled her out and slammed her against the wall.

"Now you listen up Johanna Beth Harvelle," Ellen's eyes were black.

Dean continued fighting against Rufus desperate to convince him he wasn't a demon. "Rufus listen to me! I am not a demon! Think Rufus about those omens!"

"Go to Hell!" Rufus growled keeling Dean and slamming him against the wall. He went for his gun but was hurled back against the wall again. "Rufus – the polluted water, the red mustang, the shooting star – it's War! I'm telling you it's War!"

"You're damn right it's war!" Rufus growled punching Dean in the face. He dove once more for his gun but Dean pounced pinning him to the ground. "The Horsemen!" Dean shouted. "Horsemen?" Rufus repeated.

"Yes the Horsemen! War's turning us against one another making us kill each other! You're hallucinating! All of your are!" Dean pleaded desperately with Rufus as the other man looked back thinking hard. Rufus watched as Dean's eyes went from black to green.

"The horsemen – War," he repeated. "Yes," Dean said. "Did you figure that one out yourself?" Rufus said as Dean got up to let him rise.

* * *

Brooklyn was alone again and tried getting through the ropes once again. She felt it digging deeper into her wrists until she finally gave up. The hunter sat there for a moment until it dawned on her. "Why didn't I try it before?" She rolled her eyes and looked down watching the knots loosen up and free her wrists and ankles. "That's better," she rubbed the tender areas and cautiously approached the door and peered through the hallway seeing no one around. Slowly the hunter started treading down the hall towards the stairs.

Dean and the others were regrouping when a bullet whizzed by Dean. The remaining town's people were out on the streets being led by the younger man. The hunters dropped to the floor as several more rounds hit the opposite wall.

"Dean!?" Brooklyn's voice rang out from the hallway. Dean crawled along the floor and raced towards the stairs where Brooklyn was coming down.

"Brook get down!" Dean pulled her down to the floor. "Dean it's War," she exhaled quickly.

"Yeah I figured out who it was too," Dean said back. "Roger," they both said in tandem. "It's the ring," Brooklyn added. "He twists it around and everyone goes crazy!"

"Yeah I know we saw his little magic trick firsthand," Dean said.

"We need to find him and fast before he rides out into the sunset," Brooklyn said as Dean took her hand and they raced out of the house. Rufus ran around the house to the others who were firing from the house. "Cease firing!" He shouted while jerking the gun from the closes one's hand and knocking him out. "I'm getting too old for this shit," Rufus muttered.

Sam saw the priest get shot and the pregnant girl rushing to his aid. He dodged gunfire and reached the pair. The girl looked up fearfully at Sam but he just looked back. "I'm not what you think. Now apply pressure here," He took her hand and pressed it down on the bullet wound. As they continued to try and stop the bleeding, the young man from the Army took aim at Sam. "Got you now," he muttered. Suddenly a sharp jerk pulled him back as Rufus confiscated the gun. "Stop firing usually means stop firing," he snapped at the man. The kid nodded and ran off determined to kill Sam as he still saw black eyes on the hunter.

As Sam continued helping the girl the young man flung him off the priest and whipped out his gun. He fired but the gun jammed and in frustration he tossed it aside. Sam tired to fight him off but the younger man was fueled with adrenaline which charged his body. He pulled the knife out and hurled it down but Sam caught it and fought to keep it from reaching his throat.

Brooklyn and Dean hurried down the street and spotted Sam. "Dean!" Brooklyn broke away and raced down the street and waved her hand watching Sam's attacker fly through the air and land in the grass. The young man was stunned as he lay there unsure of how he got there. She knelt down beside Sam and extended a hand out. "Sam are you alright?" Sam took her hand and jumped up. "Yeah, thanks," he looked uneasily at her. Brooklyn tiled her head and raised an eyebrow, slightly taken aback at his reaction. She watched as he skirted back from her until he was standing by Jo and Ellen. Dean saw the pained expression wash over her face at Sam's sudden reaction.

Brooklyn looked away spotting War hurrying towards his car. She rushed towards the Horseman with Dean and eventually Sam following in her tracks. War opened the door but Brooklyn slammed it shut and waved her hand pinning him to the car. The Horseman laughed at her but she silenced him by belting him across his face.

"Where's my father?!" She demanded coldly. War sneered at the hunter as he remained silent.

"I'll never tell….." he cruelly taunted. Dean and Sam arrived and the younger brother pulled Tom's dagger out. War spotted Dean and immediately went for the hunter pushing Brooklyn out of the way.

"Michael….." the Horseman growled but Dean keeled and raised a knee to War's stomach halting the charge. "Yeah that's one of my names," Dean snickered as he saw the fear in War's eyes.

"Well you're not so high and mighty without your Grace now are you?" Dean responded by decking War in the jaw. The Horseman spotted the blade in Sam's hand and let out a low whistle.

"That's a sweet little knife you have there but you can't kill War," he said smugly.

"Well we already know that," Brooklyn spat back as she grabbed the knife while Sam grabbed his hand and flattened it to the top. He watched as she cut his finger off. The ring finger flung through the air and landed on the pavement.

"Not so high and mighty now are you!?" She hissed at the Horseman throwing his words back in his face. Dean leaned over and retrieved the ring then turned to see War was gone.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered. Brooklyn scanned the road but he was gone. But at least he couldn't cause any further havoc until another way was found. Dean came up beside her and she plucked the ring from his fingers and examined the band. It was smooth and flawless and made of pure gold, probably the purest in existence.

"This may come in handy," she noted. Dean nodded his head and watched as she slipped it in her pocket. "You think we'll see our friend again?" She turned to face Dean.

"If we do it'll be too soon," he sighed as his hand slid into hers. "Did you see how he reacted when he saw me?"

"Mmm hmm," Brooklyn answered. "He's scared of you, scared of what you'll do when you get your groove back."

Dean hesitated before saying anything. "Brook I'm not so sure if I wanna get my Grace back. I mean being here for so long I've really come to like it here. And I really love pie and my car." Brooklyn chuckled at that simple sentiment. "I know you do. But with Zachariah running around bent on you being juiced up on angel juice that and everything else here is in danger. I mean remember what happened last time?"

"I do Brook and when it spilled over to Earth the dinosaurs were wiped out. I don't wanna lose anyone we love and care about. We'll just have to find another way to stop Lucifer."

"And what insane plan is that?" They jumped and turned around to see Castiel standing there.

"Cas what are you doing here?" Brooklyn asked. "Bobby told me where you were. So is it true? Was War behind this?"

"Yeah he was," Dean answered the angel. "But we got a little souvenir." Brooklyn pulled the ring out and presented it to the angel. Castiel studied the ring, in awe of the Horseman's possession. Brooklyn flashed a crooked smile upon seeing his reaction.

"How did you get this?" He looked over at the hunters.

"Chopped his finger off," Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders. Castiel's face lightened up as he appeared impressed by what they achieved. He looked over at Brooklyn noticing she was looking back at him with a gleam in her eye. The angel looked curiously at the hunter but didn't say anything.

"Well I say we get moving and try to pick up Lucifer's trail." Dean turned towards his brother who was nowhere to be seen. "Sam? Sam where are you?" Brooklyn looked around and saw Sam walking down the road towards the nearby park. Dean hurried to catch up with him leaving Brooklyn with Castiel.

"What's gotten into him?" She wondered aloud. Castiel placed a hand on her shoulder and felt her subconsciously reach out and cover it with hers. "Is he scared that his brother and sister in law are angels reborn? I don't get it Cas." The angel heard the deep sadness in her voice.

"Learning that your brother is Michael reborn is life altering to say the least," the angel sighed. Brooklyn nodded and watched as the brothers got into an argument.

"Sam what the Hell has gotten into you?" Dean looked hurt and confused.

"You tell me Dean! You're an angel! A living and breathing archangel! But not just any archangel but Michael on top of that!"

"Is that what your little temper tantrum is about?" Dean asked in disbelief. "You can't get used to that fact?! What about Brook?! I saw how you looked at her when she saved you from being stabbed. It was almost as if you were repulsed by her? She helped you!"

Sam just stared at him. "Maybe I should just go."

"What?" Dean felt like someone had delivered a hard blow to his gut at his brother's words.

"You and Brook are part of some little exclusive club now and where does that leave me?"

"Sam what's gotten into you?" Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You never acted like this until this. This doesn't change anything."

"Yes it does Dean! I don't fit in! I'm the freak of the group!"

"Now that's not fair! Brook and I didn't ask for this and you know it!"

Sam just shook his head and put his hands as he walked away leaving Dean stunned and hurt. His brother was walking away just like that. Brooklyn and Castiel rushed to his side when they saw Sam leave.

"Dean what happened?" Brooklyn took his hand.

"Sam's just being Sam. He'll get over it."

Brooklyn knew that tone and Sam wasn't just being Sam. Something had happened, something that caused Sam to walk away. She started to go after him but Dean stopped her and pulled her back.

"No, Brook let him go. He is going to have to get over this. Sam just can't throw a fit like a five year old every time things don't go his way." She watched the tall form of the younger brother vanish over the horizon as a sickening feeling crept up inside of her.

**Ah Sam the eternal five year old**


	9. What The Future Holds

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

It had been two weeks since Sam ran off. It had been two weeks since they did battle with War. Dean looked ahead through the windshield as Brooklyn slept across the seat. They had finished tracking down a vampire that was targeting coeds at a university in Alabama and had finished washing the Impala as it had been a bloody mess to say the least

_16 hours earlier…._

The vampire fell for the trap as it chased Brooklyn down the road. The hunger was too great for it to ignore as it pursued the slender red head towards a sleek black car. Dean waited on the side of the Impala with stake in hand. Brooklyn saw Dean on the other side and quickly veered to the right as Dean leapt from his hiding place and tackled the bloodsucker to the hood of his beloved car.

"Eat it Twilight," he growled as the stake was shoved in the vampire's chest. Brooklyn saw the unbridled rage in Dean's eyes as the vampire writhed and died on the hood of his beloved car. She knew it was because Sam had up and left them in Colorado which hurt him more than he realized.

"Dean, it's dead," Brooklyn whispered. Dean nodded and let the dead creature slide of the car to the ground. Brooklyn merely stared at the dead being while Dean retrieved a machete from the trunk. She was just as angry at Sam for pulling his little vanishing act but what could she do? She had tried calling him but he wouldn't answer and even if he did get her messages he probably deleted them anyways.

Her thoughts snapped back to reality by the sound of Dean's footsteps crunching beneath the gravel and stopping beside her. Brooklyn watched as he hacked off the head of the vampire getting splashed in blood from the grisly task. Crimson streaked his cheeks and jacket as he made the final cut severing the head from the body. Together they hauled the remains seeing to it they were burned deep within the woods. They headed to the nearest car wash to clean the filth away. They both stripped to their jeans and shirt as one scrubbed and the other washed. Dean couldn't but help to notice the thin cotton clinging to her body as she scrubbed the last few specks of blood away. The denim was turning dark as she stretched across the hood and double checked her work. If she didn't finish up he was gonna throw her in the back and have her right then and there.

"Damn," she muttered at how wet she was. Quickly she peeled off the thin soaked shirt as the night was warm. Brooklyn didn't see the lust filled look in his eyes as he approached from behind her and pinned her against the hood. Dean remained silent instead kissing her back of her neck and shoulders, pushing aside the damp coppery strands. As his mouth remained pressed to her chilled damp skin, his strong hands unbutton and unzipped her jeans slipping the heavy soaked material over her hips and pushed them down until they were kicked aside. Brooklyn started to turn but Dean gently pressed her back against the warm body of the Impala. The dim light of the lot cast shadows across his face giving him a feral more dangerous aura. It only drove her desire for him even harder.

"Stay," he growled in his seductive tone sending shivers down her spine. Brooklyn quickly obliged and placed her head and upper body on the smooth sleek surface as the last garment was pulled away leaving her naked save for her bra. Dean looked down at Brooklyn as she remained bent over ready for him. He tugged at his jeans and pulled off his jacket letting them fall beside her clothing. Dean positioned her hips wider apart and outward towards him as he sunk his cock within her waiting body. No one was around so Dean took it slow gently rocking his hips against hers. It had been three weeks since they had lain together with the last time being in the backseat of the Impala somewhere in the middle of Utah. But this was by far hotter for the hunters. Brooklyn flattened her palms against the hood and tensed her body up as Dean started thrusting harder inside her. Quiet groans and pants escaped her lips causing his cock to twitch as he continued pumping inside. The twist jerks ran against the tiny sweet spot within bringing forth the powerful climax. Brooklyn gasped and breathed hard as her body tightened and shook with the intense release coating his cock with the hot sticky juices.

Dean grunted and growled feeling his own body drawing close. His fingers dug into her hips keeping Brooklyn firmly in place. She cried out when his nipped between her shoulders and up her neck then felt the searing heat fill her body as he cried her name in wanton release. Brooklyn slammed her hips back against his feeling it fan out even more the longer they remained connected. Dean slowed his thrusts feeling the peak of orgasm pass through his body and gently lowered his body on top of his lover's. He caressed her arms then stroked her damp tresses never getting enough of the coppery strands falling through his fingers. The warm Alabama evening provided little comfort as their skin was beaded in sweat from the sticky humid air. Dean pulled away and gently turned Brooklyn around. His need for her was rising again. Dean was a bit shocked by his body's rapid recovery but didn't complain as Brooklyn captured his mouth with hers and shoved her body against him.

Brooklyn wrapped her legs around his tight waist opening her body for him. His now rock hard cock rubbed against her inner thigh leaking droplets of pre cum along her soft skin. Dean felt the soft wet folds brush against his sensitive tip and wasted no time as he pushed against her feeling the warm tight velvet walls enclose around him welcoming him once again.

Back at the hotel Brooklyn and Dean lavished one another in the shower. The smell of blood and sex vanished replaced by the aromatic scent of cocoa butter body wash. They were determined to make this last and hold meaning since intimacy had gone out the window once Lucifer was sprung free. Though neither one would say it, each was a bit happy Sam wasn't around. The lovers were free to be at ease and not rush knowing the younger brother would return. Brooklyn and Dean lingered in the shower until the water turned cool signaling the end of their steamy interlude.

Dean towel dried her body kissing her back and shoulders for added measure. Brooklyn reveled in the attention as his hands gently patted her skin until no droplet remained against flush skin. She returned the favor and with gentle hands stroked the soft cotton towel over and across his body looking up with the undying love brimming in her eyes. Dean felt his heart melt at the tender expression in her eyes. He pulled her up so he could taste those sweet lips before letting her go. Suddenly Brooklyn collapsed to her knees as she felt ill all over. She crawled to the toilet and leaned in seconds before the contents from the night before was expelled from her body.

"Brook are you okay?" Dean brushed her hair back and gathered it in one hand.

"No…." she gasped between violent upheavals. Dean could only wait until her stomach was through purging itself. Brooklyn rested her head on the rim and wrapped an arm across her midsection. Dean quickly went to retrieve her clothes as she sat there groaning in pain. She had been feeling a little off the last three weeks but this was the first time she had been brought down to her knees. Brooklyn had been able to quell the nausea with Pepto Bismol, Sprite and bland foods but now she had no choice but to wonder.

"Brook," Dean gently helped her up and closed the lid and flushed the toilet. He eased her down and fetched a cup of water to which she eager took and swished the contents around in her mouth then spat it out.

"Thanks Dean," she forced a weak smile. Brooklyn sat there letting him dry her hair and dress her. Her body was still weak and shaky all over so she didn't mind the extra attention. Dean quickly dressed before guiding her towards the bed then went to fetch his keys.

"I'll be right back," he kissed her quickly and stepped out before she could utter a word. Sighing, Brooklyn spotted the blood splattered jacket and decided to clean it before he returned. On two wobbly legs she crossed the room and grabbed the jacket. The sight of drying blood made her stomach churn as she padded towards the bathroom.

The water steamed as she wiped away the drops and streaks feeling her stomach churning more and more the longer her eyes rested on the soiled leather. Brooklyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath hoping to suppress the bile that was rising up her throat. She dropped the jacket and curled her fingers around the counter's edge feeling a blinding migraine start to form behind her eyes.

"Damn it not again," she growled dropping in front of the toilet and violently heaving again. This time she wasn't alone as Castiel had appeared hearing the hunter getting ill inside the small room. The angel carefully entered to find Brooklyn with her head halfway inside the porcelain bowl. He knelt down beside her and gathered her hair back as it was the logical thing to do. Brooklyn sensed the angel's presence but said nothing as she gasped hard for air. Her stomach had heaved so hard so much it was now hurting to do the simple action of breathing.

"Brook…." Brooklyn reached a hand out and pushed the handle flushing the stool. She sat back on her heels and wiped her mouth before acknowledging the angel.

"Hey Cas," she said with a hint of pain in her voice. Castiel looked upon her with those puppy dog eyes.

"You are not well," his words were a statement rather than a question. Brooklyn nodded and rinsed her mouth out.

"That's putting it lightly Cas. Dean's not here though."

"I am not here to see Dean. I am here to see you," Brooklyn tilted her head as she sat on the toilet.

"Me? What's going on?" The angel sat on the edge of the tub and took her hands in his.

"If I have made you uncomfortable with what I said I am sorry. I merely thought I was going to die and…."

"Cas, it's alright," Brooklyn waved a hand. "If was in your position I would've spoke what was on my mind or heart too. And besides I think Dean knows something's up with you so why the secretive meetings?"

The angel shrugged looking at the hunter awkwardly. "When you and Dean or rather Michael was in heaven, he was very protective of you as he still is. You could say he had a bit of a jealousy streak when certain other angels came around."

"Like who?"

"Azazel attempted to seduce you before the schism and Michael learned about it. He was not very pleased with Azazel. That was one of the reasons why Azazel sought you out when you were a child. He wanted to corrupt your soul and finish what he had started."

"Oh isn't that just freaking lovely!" Brooklyn muttered. "So Azazel was after me. But what about Sam?"

"You already know why he sought out Sam. He was one of the special children to lead the demons from the Devil's Gate in Wyoming but of course…."

"Right that," Brooklyn remembered when Dean used the Colt to kill the demon. The sound of the door unlocking caught both of their attention as Dean casually stepped in with food and a Walgreens bag. He spotted the angel and nodded at him.

"Cas how did you find us?"

"Bobby told me," the angel replied. "Oh right," Dean set the paper sacks down and pulled out the contents of the Walgreens bag. To Brooklyn's shock he handed her a pregnancy test. Her eyes darted up to his in confusion.

"Brook, I've noticed your changes," Dean confessed. "I've seen the bottles of Pepto and changes in your eating and now with the vomiting we can't rule it out."

Brooklyn just nodded and headed towards the bathroom leaving the angel and hunter alone. Castiel looked strangely at Dean. "Cas I also remembered what Zachariah said. He said Brook would continue the line. What if he was referring to…"

"With Zachariah his wording can be misleading," Castiel interrupted. "But in this case I would make an exception and suspect he is speaking the truth."

Dean could only nod and sit as he waited to see what the future held for them all.

Brooklyn stared at the wall waiting for the ten minutes to be up. She had five to go and it was killing her that seconds passed like hours in her mind. Dean had been hip to what was going on and after watching her get very ill only confirmed any suspicions he was entertaining. What would they do if it was positive? They were fighting the Apocalypse and brining a child in the turbulent world would be difficult and dangerous. What where they going to do? She sat there with tears streaming down her eyes scared of what the results would read. Brooklyn checked her watch seeing she now had two minutes. Her eyes avoided the stick sitting on the counter and focused on other objects ranging from the wall to the shower to the mirror. She let her thoughts wander to her father and hoped he was okay. War's cold words had angered her so much she wanted to kill him but he was right she couldn't kill a Horseman. But at least they had his ring.

The hunter picked up her watch and noticed ten minutes was up. She took a deep breath and picked up the stick. Her eyes went wide as she saw the results staring back at her.

Dean and Castiel waited on the beds when she stepped out. The hunter saw she was trembling all over as she crossed the small room. Castiel saw her knees starting to buckle and darted to her side catching her before she fell to the worn carpet. She broke down in his arms as Dean rushed to her side.

"Brook, what did it say?" Brooklyn looked up with watery eyes and sniffled.

"It's positive Dean. I'm pregnant."

**Remember when ol' Zachariah said she would continue the line????**


	10. Confrontation

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean was in shock over what Brooklyn said. She was pregnant…..With his child. The thought warmed his heart but then again his soul filled with fear and trepidation knowing Lucifer would come for Brooklyn and their child. No, he wasn't going to let that happen and he knew Castiel wouldn't either.

Now they were somewhere in Ohio stopped for the night. Dean finished cleaning his jacket seeing where Brooklyn had tried to do it for him. He smiled to himself as she had taken it upon herself to do it for him. Dean looked up seeing Brooklyn sleeping comfortably on the bed. Her stomach was flat showing no signs of the life growing inside. He wondered when it had happened knowing it wasn't when she returned as that had been a year ago.

Shaking his head, the hunter straightened up and turned around to find Castiel standing right behind him. Dean jumped and shook his head.

"Don't do that!" He shouted.

"Hello, Dean," the angel greeted Dean.

"Cas, we've talked about this," he waved a finger between them. "Personal space."

"My apologies," the angel backed off letting the hunter walk past him. His sharp blue eyes followed the hunter as he sat down on the bed opposite Brooklyn. Castiel watched as he dropped his jacket then dropped to his knees and lean over Brooklyn. Dean stroked her hair, pushing a few stray strands back. He closed his eyes and laid his weary head upon hers while continuing to card his fingers through her hair.

Castiel wished Gabriel was here to take part in the news as he had missed his daughter when she had left Heaven wondering if he would ever see her again. But had the night her human parents were murdered by Azazel in his quest to corrupt her soul. But then watched as she was raised by Markus DeTaurius becoming a hunter as her father David had been. The angel felt as if he was intruding on a private intimate moment and he didn't belong there. Castiel turned to leave but Dean called out to the angel of Thursday.

"Cas don't leave," he said lifting his head up. Castiel nodded and sat down on the empty bed as Dean went back to stroking her hair.

"Where's Sam?" Castiel asked. Dean was silent for a moment before responding with a heavy tone. "Me and Sam are taking separate vacations for a while."

Dean paused again before speaking up. "So have you found Him? And more importantly can I have my damn necklace back yet?"

"No I haven't found Him yet," Castiel sighed. "Which is why I'm here. I need yours and Brooklyn's help."

"In what finding God?" Dean snorted. Castiel could sense the human side taking over by the tone of his voice. "If that's the case then count us out."

"Dean it's not God I'm looking for. It's someone else."

"Who?" Dean finally looked up and over at the angel. "Raphael, the one who killed me," Castiel responded.

"Run that by me again? You mean to tell me you were ganked by Raphael? A teenage mutant ninja angel wasted you?" Castiel knew that was not the angel half talking but the snarky human side. Being human for so long had caused for Michael to adapt some rather undesirable traits and habits.

"Dean you know how powerful Raphael is and I have heard whispers of his presence on Earth. This is a rare opportunity as you well know."

Dean closed his eyes as the vision flooded his mind.

_Raphael was the Healer and one of the most powerful of archangels. He was intrigued by the new creations his father made and watched as they thrived and prospered on the Earth. Raphael couldn't understand why Lucifer wouldn't pay respect or in the very least acknowledge them. No, he told him along with Michael and Gabriel he loved Father too much to allow anything else into his heart. But the archangels knew better. It was pride not love that was in control of Lucifer's heart and soul and he was not the only angel who shared the same sentiment. Azazel was one of the first of the lower angels who whispered into Lucifer's ear still angered over Michael preventing him from seducing Afriel. The angel saw this as an opportunity to seek vengeance against the Warrior. _

The hunter slowly opened his eyes and looked to see Castiel casting a knowing look. It was as if the angel knew what had played out in his mind.

"Wow, talk about a stroll down Memory Lane," Dean whispered.

"This is why I need your help," the angel pleaded. "No angel would dare to harm you or Brooklyn. They all know who you are."

"So now I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're gonna hold hands and sail off this cliff together?" Castiel sighed as that mouth of his fired off once again. He really would have to get used to that if he was going to stick around the pair. Dean just looked at the angel for a few moments before pressing his lips and nodding his head.

"Fine where is he?" He exhaled loudly.

"Maine," the angel simply answered. "Now let's go." He raised a hand to Dean and one to Brooklyn but Dean immediately jerked back out of range. "Whoa! Whoa! The last time you zapped me some place I didn't poop for a week! We're driving!"

Dean turned to wake Brooklyn up but found she was wide awake and looking at both of them.

"Raphael's here? Cas why didn't you tell us it was Raphael? We could've been hunting his ass down!" She hopped up but the angel gently sat her back down.

"Brook you need to take it easy," Brooklyn waved her hand at the angel. "Cas, I'm not a porcelain doll and in case you forgot I am an angel minus the mojo. I think I can handle myself."

Dean didn't say anything knowing not to challenge a pregnant woman as she would win time and time again.

* * *

Sam finished cutting the lemons and dumped the dishes in the sink. He had finished his list of closing duties and decided it was time for a badly needed break. The hunter spied the blonde girl throwing darts knowing she had watched him do the same earlier.

"Hey Keith do you play?" she called out.

"That depends," Sam answered to the name. "What are we playing for?"

"World peace," she quipped with a smile. Sam couldn't but help to smile back. "Oh is that all?" The girl approached him and leaned against the bar.

"Can I ask you something?" She turned to pull the darts out.

"Shoot," he shrugged his shoulders. "You finished that crossword puzzle in the kitchen?"

"Uh I guess why?" Sam asked. "The New York Times….Saturday crossword?" She handed over the darts.

"Was it?" Sam played innocent. "Uh huh, that one," she nodded. "You blow into town three weeks ago, don't say a word to anybody, you're obviously highly educated…..you're like this…" she struggled to find the words.

"Riddle wrapped around an enigma wrapped around a taco?" Sam finished. The girl smiled and twirled around to face the dart board. "Here's what we're playing for then. When I win, you buy me dinner and tell me your life's story."

"Sounds fair," Sam answered and took aim hitting the bullseye with every single dart. "Very mysterioso," she says with a hint of flirtation but Sam isn't paying attention. His attention is focused on the television.

_"Locals say what started as hailstorm late this afternoon turned into massive lightning strikes that triggered the fire now consuming more than twenty acres here along the Route 17 corridor. County officials are telling all residents to prepare for what could be mandatory evacuations."_

The bartender huffed and flipped off the television. "Damn is it just me or does it seem like the end of the damn world out there?" Sam just remained silent as he stood there. The end of the world was getting underway. He thought about his actions, leaving Dean and Brooklyn standing there in Colorado, confused and hurt over his sudden departure. But he felt as if he didn't belong with them, now knowing they were angels that were reborn. It was like something inside of him forced him to push them away, turn both of them out from his life. He didn't hate either one as they were the only real family they had left.

Sam decided to head back to his room after agreeing to his end of the deal. It was then his phone went off. He didn't bother to look at it and soon wished he had.

"Sam? Sam it's Brook. Please don't hang up."

"What do you want Brook?" Sam ran his hand over his face. Brooklyn exhaled on the other end.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Why are you calling?" He found himself getting snippy with her.

"Dean's worried about you Sam that's why and I'm worried about you too. Just please let us come get you."

"No Brook, I can't," Sam knew she was getting upset as the silence on the other end turned deafening.

"Why?" She was choking back her tears with Dean and Castiel watching her beg Sam to tell them where he was.

"You're a damn angel so why don't you use that special powers of yours and come find me," Sam snapped the phone shut and stormed out. Brooklyn looked dumbly at the phone before closing hers and wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. She shook her head in anger ready to chuck the phone out the window. Castiel caught her wrist and wrestled the phone away from her hand.

"That isn't necessary Brook," he gently chided her but Brooklyn flipped him off and slumped back in her seat. Dean looked over at the angel through his rearview and offered a friendly piece of advice.

"Cas, if I was you I would just keep quiet. You still have a lot to learn about humans."

The angel squinted his eyes and titled his head reminding Dean of a child who didn't know why he was being reprimanded. He was only trying to help Brooklyn from destroying her phone. Surely she would've been angry later when the consequences of her actions hit her. He decided for now to keep quiet until he got a chance to speak with Dean alone. Brooklyn sighed and turned around seeing the angel look out the window. His eyes reflected traces of hurt and defeat and Brooklyn knew it was her fault.

"Cas," she reached over grabbing his hand. Castiel looked up at her noticing her eyes had watered back up.

"I'm sorry about biting your head off. It's these damn hormones and I know it's not an excuse," the angel flashed a tine smile and shifted forward towards the hunter. He carefully reached out and released her hand and replaced it against her cheek. Dean turned his head watching the angel closely but realized there was nothing further going on and relaxed back in his seat.

"Brook, I have much to understand about humans and realize I will make mistakes as I continue to discover more. I know you did not mean anything you did or said so don't be upset."

"I can't help it Cas," she sniffled. "It's not fair to Dean or you but it comes with the territory of being pregnant. In about 8 to 9 months I'll be as large as a house and about ten times worse on the hormonal scale but just know I don't mean any of it."

Dean smiled as Castiel nodded and slid back against the seat. Brooklyn turned around and scooted in closer to Dean feeling his arm slide around her waist and rest his hand over her stomach. He gently rubbed the smooth skin knowing soon she will start to show and the demons will take notice.

* * *

Lucifer hovered over Gabriel as the Messenger continued staring straight up. The Lightbearer sighed as he ran his hand down the archangel's neck and bare shoulder.

"Gabriel, why must you insist on fighting me? Can't you see I still love you? I never stopped even after I was cast down by Michael," Gabriel couldn't but help to pick up on the bitter end of Lucifer's words.

"You continue to remain so defiant and proud but then again you always were a thick skinned one. You protected your daughter with such a ferocity that even I envied her."

"Leave her out of this Lucifer," Gabriel rumbled. His green eyes darted to Lucifer showing the anger burning beneath the surface. Lucifer merely chuckled.

"There's that fiery passion I love so much," he leaned in gently pressing his lips to Gabriel's. Gabriel resisted but felt the walls crumble down as he slowly responded to Lucifer. He couldn't keep it in any longer as he took charge deepening the already heated connection between them. Gabriel jerked his hips upward wanting release but Lucifer pulled back and licked the archangel's swollen flush lips.

"Soon we will be together as it was always meant to be," he whispered. Gabriel growled in frustration as Lucifer left him hanging but the Lightbearer spun around on his heels and returned to the writhing angel.

"But I was never one to say no to you," he said in the silken seductive tone as his hands pulled the denim away and replaced the touch of the worn jeans with his wet hot mouth. Gabriel groaned and lifted his hips upward desperate for release. The need overpowered all other senses as the feel of his lover against him drove the Messenger towards release. The waves shuddered through his body as the hot thick ropes exploded within the other. Gabriel groaned Lucifer's name heralding him back to when they would lie locked together in the fields kissing caressing and thrusting. He didn't want to confess to how greatly he missed that, the way Lucifer would gently run his tongue around his body or how he would whisper with a thick seductive tone that drove him wild with lust and need. But Lucifer sensed what ran through his mind and smiled as he took everything Gabriel gave him.

_That's it….give in to me…._ Gabriel nodded at the words in his mind letting the influences in.

**Wow that was long chapter.....Well next update soon.....I didn't forget about Gabriel**


	11. Closing In

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

"Dean why are we here?" Castiel looked worried as they entered the nearby mall. Dean was looking for a photo booth if they were to pull the charade off. The angel followed in single file as Dean quickened his pace as his eyes spotted the booth hidden around the corner.

"Come on Cas," Dean said a little too roughly as he half dragged the hesitant angel towards the booth. "Okay sit in there," Dean pointed towards the curtain.

Castiel looked at the space wearily then glanced over at Dean who pushed him encouragingly inside. The angel spotted the camera lens as he sat on the hard seat. Dean poked his head in and tapped at the glass. "Look here and hold still until the camera finishes taking your picture. It's gonna flash a few times then it'll be done."

The angel nodded and followed Dean's instructions sitting still and looking straight in the camera. Dean patted his shoulder before vanishing behind the curtain followed by the sound of the hunter fishing out money then feeding the machine. He sat there waiting for what felt like an eternity until the first flash nearly startled him. Castiel jumped as the second then third bright flash followed by the fourth and final one filled the tight space then the robotic voice came on saying the pictures were developing.

"Come on Cas," Dean called out. The angel hurried out relieved it was over.

* * *

Brooklyn was hunched over the toilet when the two returned. Dean had made a stop to pick up crackers and Sprite for her as she couldn't keep anything down.

"Damn it feels like my insides are being ripping apart then shredded," she groaned to herself. "I swear if he comes near me with that thing again….."

The door opened with Dean stepping in followed by Castiel. The hunter knew where Brooklyn was as he followed the sounds of heaving resonating from the bathroom. Castiel sat on the bed and folded his hands in his lap while Dean tended to his wife. He wished he could help and offer comfort but his powers were impaired as a result of his rebellious actions. Instead he remained seated on the edge of the mattress and listened as Dean and Brooklyn talked or something resembling it.

"We brought some crackers for you," Dean said gently. Brooklyn was resting her head on the edge of the toilet and muttered a response. "I know you don't feel good baby but it's only for a few months then it'll be over."

"Yeah yeah," Brooklyn waved it off before going to the sink to rinse her mouth. "So do you two really think this will work?"

Dean shrugged before taking her hand and leading her back towards the beds. Castiel looked up seeing the hunter vertical and smiled warmly at her. Brooklyn couldn't but help to feel a bit flush in the face at his gentle demeanor knowing he was showing his love for her through those soft blue eyes and touching smile. Dean didn't notice the exchange as he eased her on the bed and fetched the crackers from the bag.

"Here," he offered her the first sleeve. Brooklyn ripped the plastic apart and tenderly bit into the first one. She took tiny bites in the hopes of not offending her stomach.

"Dean," Castiel looked over at the hunter. "We need to get moving."

Dean nodded, hesitant to leave her there but Brooklyn reassured him she would be fine. "I'll just take a nap and maybe think of names," she winked.

"No girlie names or wuss names," he teased playfully. Brooklyn rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I swear," she did the Scout's honor gesture. Dean nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips before going to change into his suit. Castiel waited until he was in the bathroom before turning to Brooklyn. She watched as he sat down beside her and placed a hand on her stomach. Brooklyn felt compelled to cover his with her smaller one and watched as her hand did just that.

"Cas I'm worried," she looked up and over with fear spilling over in her eyes. "With Lucifer running free and us without any help…."

"Brook," the angel gently pressed a finger to her lips. "This child will be surrounded by those who will love him or her and do everything to protect it. Though I do not know what fate has in store for you or Dean I do know this conception happened for a reason."

"Lovely, the Virgin Mary sans the virgin part," Brooklyn rolled her eyes. She reached for another cracker and nibbled on it as Castiel continued to leave his hand over her stomach. Dean shortly stepped out now dressed in his suit and tie. Brooklyn turned around letting out a low whistle at the sight of the hunter.

"Looking good," she ran her eyes up and down getting an eyeful of his strong frame masked by polyester.

"It'll be even better when there's nothing on," he leaned in kissing her but feeling her push back harder with a fire that slowly simmered within. Dean wanted nothing more than to strip down and have hot passionate sex but quickly felt his erection deflate at the presence of the angel looking at them both.

"Alright Cas we're going," he muttered. Dean pushed away from Brooklyn giving her a longing stare before he stepped outside with the angel in tow.

* * *

"Cas why are we here?" Dean whined.

"Because a deputy sheriff laid eyes on the archangel," Castiel explained.

"And he still has his eyes?" Dean stared in disbelief. "Okay so what's the plan?"

The angel merely shrugged and responded. "We'll tell the officer he saw and angel of the Lord and the officer will tell us where the angel is." Dean stared back at the angel as Castiel was dead serious.

"You're serious? You're gonna walk in there and tell them the truth?" Dean shook his head as the angel shrugged.

"Why not?" He asked and tilted his head with eyes piqued in curiosity.

"Because we're humans," Dean answered pulling the fake badge he made for the angel and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. "And when we want something really really bad, we lie." Dean continued straightening up the angel by buttoning the top of his shirt and tightening his tie. "Why?" He asked.

"Because that's how you become president," Dean smirked.

They headed down the hall and located Officer Framingham seated in his office. He quickly flashed the man his badge and prompted Castiel to do the same. The angel pulled out the fake id and held it upside down. Dean saw the mistake and corrected it and smiled weakly at the officer.

"Uh it's his first day. Mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"Yeah sure," Framingham answered and pointed to his ear. "But talk here though – the ear's all blown to hell on this one."

"That happen recently?" Dean asked using his deeper professional tone.

"Yeah gas station," Framingham responded. "That's why you're here right?"

"Yes it it," Dean answered as they took a seat. "You mind running us through what happened?"

"Uh call came in," he started. "Disturbance out at the Pump – N – Go out on Route 4."

"What kind of disturbance?" Dean inquired.

"Would not have believed it if I had not seen it with my own eyes. We're talking a riot, full scale."

"How many?" Dean asked as the angel listening intently.

"Thirty? Forty? In all out kill or be killed combat."

"Any idea what set them off?" Dean kept questioning.

"It's angels and demons probably," Castiel interrupted. "They're skirmishing all over the globe."

"Come again? What did he say?" Framingham stared at the angel.

"Nothing," Dean covered but the angel spoke up again. "Demons," Castiel said again.

"Nothing," Dean said again only to have Castiel interrupt him again.

"Demons, you know – drink. Adultery. We all have our demons Walter. Right?" Dean quickly explained hoping the officer would buy it.

"I guess," he answered remaining confused and unsure.

"Anyway what happened next?" Dean continued.

"Freak explosion that's what," the officer answered. "They said it was one of those underground tanks, but…I don't think so."

"What makes you say that?"

"Wasn't your usual fireball it was…."

"Pure light," Castiel finished.

"Yeah," Framingham said. "Gas station was leveled. Everyone was …it was just horrible. Then I see the one guy kneeling there. Real focused like, not a damn scratch on him."

"You know him?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Donnie Finnerman," Framingham nodded. "Mechanic there."

"And let me guess, he vanished into thin air?" Dean speculated.

"Uh no, coal shack," Framingham corrected him. "He's down at Saint Pete's."

"Saint Pete's," Castiel turned saying the name in a serious as he looked at Dean in a meaningful way.

"Thank you," Dean responded as they got up to leave.

* * *

They looked at the man sitting in the wheelchair in the hospital room. His eyes blank and empty as they remained pointed towards the window.

"Raphael's not in there," Dean said before he realized it. "It's just an empty meat suit."

Castiel turned to Dean and announced his departure. "I must go somewhere."

"Wait, what do I tell Brook?"

"I will return."

The angel vanished leaving Dean standing alone in the hospital hallway. He whipped out his phone and called Brooklyn to check up on her.

"Dean hi," she smiled through the phone.

"Hey how you doing?" He asked carefully.

"Better now. But I could use a good full body massage when you get back."

"I don't think that will be a problem," he grinned at the prospect of seeing her naked.

"Well what about Cas?"

"Cas had to run an errand but he told me to tell you he'd be back."

"Well I hope he doesn't pop in when I'm naked and getting a total rubdown from you. "

"Believe me he won't be back for a while."

Brooklyn and Dean hung up each anticipating their evening together. He would be gentler this time as she was now with child and the thought made her heart swell.

"No one will get you I promise," she whispered putting her hands over her stomach then lowering her body on the bed.

* * *

Sam toyed with his phone before flipping it open and scrolling down his contacts. He paused on Brooklyn's number remembering how much of an asshole he was to her earlier. She didn't deserve the rotten attitude he threw at her as she was only concerned about him. He continued staring at his phone before hitting a few more buttons and placing it to his ear.

Bobby grumbled as he limped towards the phone. Though he had to walk with either crutches or a cane he was thankful for not being confined to a damn wheelchair.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Bobby," Sam breathed.

"Sam?" Bobby was slightly surprised.

"Yeah it's me. How ya doing?"

"Well I ain't running any marathons but I'll live. Where are you at?" He changed the subject.

"Uh Garber Oklahoma," he answered. "I found a town on the road showing some Revelation omens."

"What omens?" Bobby asked waiting for Sam to answer.

"Alright listen to this," Sam started. "There shall be hail and fire mixed with blood."

"Well ain't that delightful," Bobby snorted.

"Yeah but we already got hail and fire so blood can't be too far behind."

"Okay," Bobby just said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"There a reason you're calling?" Bobby asked.

"Didn't Dean or Brook tell you?" Sam asked. "Yeah Brook did," Bobby responded quietly.

"Yeah well so I just thought you might wanna find out who's in the area and put a man on this."

"Okay well let me see if I can think of the best hunter who might be in the immediate vicinity," Bobby began in a slightly sarcastic tone. "Oh wait – that'd be you."

"I can't Bobby I'm sitting this one out," Sam explained.

"Sam," Bobby started to plead but Sam cut him off.

"I gotta go. I'm so sorry Bobby," he hung up and exhaled knowing he probably pissed Bobby off but he didn't care. He was not going to get involved, not this time. A tiny beep made him look down and see he had voice mail waiting for him. Sam listened as the message played.

"Sam it's me again," Brooklyn's voice started. "Look I know you're pissed or angry or whatever it is you are right now but you need to come back. Cas is going after Raphael, the archangel who killed him and it just….I don't know what to think anymore. But I do know this: You staying away is killing Dean and me both. You think you're an outcast but you're not."

Sam closed his phone and allowed her words to soak in. Brooklyn had always been a sensible one and deep down he knew she was right. As he sat there in silence, Sam started weighing his options.

**Next update soon....**


	12. Confession Is Good For The Soul

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

"Brook?" Dean stepped inside the dark hotel room. Brooklyn was nowhere to be seen as he closed and locked the door behind him.

"Over here," the seductive tone called out. Dean followed the voice realizing it was coming from over by the bed. Carefully the hunter treaded across the room seeing the outline of the large king bed come into view the closer he approached. The thoughts of his hunter naked and sprawled on the thick comforter started to turn his jeans tight and uncomfortable. He wondered what sex with her was going to be like now that she was pregnant. He was soon about to find out.

Brooklyn reached out with a hand pulling him to the edge of the bed. Dean followed and felt the slender hands of his hunter begin to undress him slowly but methodically. His cock grew harder with every touch of her fingers and every press of her lips to his taut chest and abs. The air tickled against his skin as more and more clothing was slid off his body. Dean groaned at the small bolts of electricity that shot through his being and wanted her right then and there.

"Hold still," Brooklyn growled in the darkness. Dean swallowed and ceased his twitching but his cock continued to jerk and spasm begging for attention from her. Brooklyn undid the button and zipper, making sure to slowly tug it downward. She grinned to herself upon hearing her lover's gently whimpering. Dean placed his hands upon her shoulders and noticed she wasn't wearing anything. He ran his hands down lower feeling the perky nipples and round breasts which sent shivers through her body. Brooklyn felt her body responding faster than usual feeling her body throbbing between her legs bordering on an aching need.

Dean took a sharp breath inward at the light nipping of his solid rock cock through thin cotton boxers. He jerked his hips and gently thrusted towards her wanting so much more from her. Brooklyn fisted the elastic band then yanked the last garment away freeing his weeping cock. She reached out and gently massaged underneath while her mouth wrapped around his cock and slowly slid back and forth. The delicious touch of her tongue running along the bottom and enveloping the throbbing erection sent him higher into the planes of sexual excitement and rapture.

"Brook…." Her name rolled of his tongue as he couldn't form the words. The muscle was heavy and thick slurring Dean's speech the closer he reached climax. Brooklyn continued pleasing her hunter and reached around and lightly teased the tight ring of muscle with a single finger. Dean gasped hard and deep as the sensitive tissue responded to her caressing touch. He didn't know if he could hold it much longer the way she worked him over.

Brooklyn gently pulled away letting his cock slip past her lips with a small plop and retracted her hand. She stood and gently turned Dean towards the bed letting him sit upon the edge. The light of the sun streaked into the room and danced across her naked flesh. Beads of sweat formed upon her forehead and chest giving her skin a gentle glow. Dean grabbed her hips and pulled her on top of him while keeping his eyes locked with hers. Brooklyn shimmied a hand between their bodies and wrapped her fingers around his weeping erection placing the tip at her entrance. She leaned in taking his lips in a heated needy kiss as she sunk down on him until her hips were resting against his.

"Brook…..Are you sure this won't hurt…" Brooklyn placed a finger over his lips.

"No, it won't," she smiled gently. Dean felt her body start swaying against his with a gentle motion. Her hands squeezed his shoulders and the hunter gladly let her assert control over him. Brooklyn breathed through her teeth as she rode him harder feeling his cock slide against the sweet spot within. Dean held her tighter as Brooklyn's breathing morphed into panting and moaning as the first waves washed over her. The hunter's lower body coiled and tightened around him coating his cock and thighs with her release. Brooklyn threw her head back and arched her back feeling her orgasm strengthen with the slightest shift in her body. Dean kissed her breasts and stomach paying special attention to the latter.

Dean thrusted his hips upward, sensing his body was growing close. His thoughts went to the growing life within her wondering if they would have a son or daughter. The idea of their undying love for one another in the form a child made his soul sing as he cried out her name in release. She gasped hard as the second onslaught and closed her eyes tightly forcing a tear from her eye. She remained frozen in the position until the peak waned and slowly she opened her eyes. Brooklyn grabbed his face seeing the eyes of her lover deep with lust and fulfillment. She captured his lips and forced her tongue in his mouth running it along and over his. Dean fought to respond but the unbridled animal lust was dominant in his wife's being. He was immediately addicted to the hot sex with her now that she was with child. The hormones raged through her body even as they reached their sexual peaks and slowly came down. Dean carefully took her face within his hands and stroked her sweat laced cheeks with his thumbs.

Brooklyn looked down at the hunter with her endless love for him. They didn't move from the spot on the bed and lingered locked together. The streaks of light widened revealing more of their bodies for one another. Dean brought her forehead down to his lips tasting the salt and sex against her forehead.

"Dean is everything alright?" Brooklyn noticed the hints of sadness creeping up on his face.

"I can't stand to bear it if anything happens to you," he then placed a hand over her stomach. "Or our child."

"I won't let anything happen Dean. I promise," she kissed him lightly on the lips. Their tender moment was cut but the flap of wings announcing the angel's arrival. The angel's eyes widened at the two naked bodies locked tight on the bed. Immediately he looked away coming close to dropping the clay pitcher in his hand.

"Cas!" Brooklyn wrapped what parts of the comforter were close around hers and Dean's bodies. "It's called a phone!"

"My apologies," he kept his eyes on the wall. The angel felt his skin and ears burn and detected the hint of sex in the air. This was not the time for him to be longing to be the one under her.

Dean stood and held Brooklyn against him as he pulled back the bedding and slid beneath the covers. "It's alright Cas you can look now," the angel looked to see they were hidden beneath the covers. He sighed in relief and set the jug down.

"So how was Jerusalem?" Dean asked while eyeing the pitcher.

"Arid," the angel noted dryly. "How did you know I was going there Dean?"

"Uh hello, Michael inside," he answered sarcastically. Brooklyn smacked him and shook her head.

"Don't mind him Cas, he's feeling saucy if you know what I mean," Brooklyn smirked.

"Of course," Castiel said quietly as he sat down in the chair.

"Cas is that what I think it is?" Brooklyn looked over at him. The angel nodded. "It's the one thing that can trap an angel. But you two should know this already."

"But isn't that like catching a hurricane with a butterfly net?" Dean eyes the contents suspiciously. "And besides if I recall correctly there's a chance you won't make it through this?"

"Yes," Castiel said looking down at the ground.

"So last night on Earth…I mean wow….What are you plans?"

"I thought I'd sit here quietly."

Brooklyn looked over at Dean who was staring in disbelief at the angel.

"Dude come on anything? Booze? Women?" The angel darted his blue eyes but not before Dean spotted the timid hints mixing with bright cerulean.

"You have been with a woman before or at least and angel right?" Brooklyn watched as he rubbed his neck awkwardly and kept his eyes away from the hunters. Dean sat up and flung the covers over and reached for his boxers. He approached the angel and knelt down getting within inches of his face.

"You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud seeding?"

Brooklyn caught her head in her hand and shook it. She knew where he was going with this.

"Look I've never had the occasion okay?" The angel looked up at him. Brooklyn slowly sat up and wrapped the sheet around her naked body. She waddled over and hovered over Dean who was clearly shocked by this stark revelation.

"Dean, what are you thinking?" Brooklyn put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed in a warning manner.

"Alright, let me tell you something," he kept his gaze level with the angel's. "One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not going to die a virgin. Not on my watch you aren't."

"Dean, no," Brooklyn shook her head. "There is no way you are going to hook Cas up with some random bimbo! Nuh uh! No way!"

Dean stood up and faced the agitated hunter. He gently placed a hand over her stomach and looked down at her. "Brook, you can't worry like this. It's not healthy for you or the baby."

"Dean, taking Cas to a whore house is one of the dumbest ideas you ever thought up! He wouldn't know what to do with one! He will freak out!"

Castiel watched the two argue and he decided to finally come clean to Dean about everything.

"Dean!" Dean stopped mid argument and looked over at the angel. Castiel flashed a look at Brooklyn then over at the hunter. It had to come out.

"Dean, I don't want any other hunter or some woman from a den of iniquity," he sighed loudly and looked the smaller hunter with a forlorn expression. "I'm in love with Brooklyn alright? I have been since the day I pulled her from Hell. If I am to lose my virginity as you so calmly call it then I want it to be her."

Brooklyn arched an eyebrow, stunned by this turnaround in the angel. Dean just stared at him.

"I knew it!" He hollered. "Cas I knew something was up with you but I didn't know you felt that way about Brooklyn," his tone softened.

"Yes Dean I'm in love with Brooklyn."

**Okay so I'm throwing a curveball.....**


	13. Guardian

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn raced to the bathroom feeling nauseous all over again. Dean now knew the truth about how the angel felt about her and confessed he wanted her in every meaning of the word. The hunter could only stare at him with mouth hanging open as the sounds of Brooklyn heaving broke through the door of bathroom and resonated throughout the room. It only added to the tension between the angel and hunter.

"Dean please let me explain," Castiel pleaded with him but Dean shot up a hand.

"Cas there is no need to explain. I have suspected for some time now you have been more than friendly towards Brook. I didn't fall off the train yesterday ya know."

The angel winced as Dean didn't mince his words. His eyes moved away from the hunter and down to the floor at his shoes. The hunter rubbed his neck as the angel was clearly stung and hurt. Apparently his feelings for his wife went deeper than originally thought. Dean didn't feel anger or rage but sympathy for the fallen angel. It wasn't his fault he fell in love with her, he couldn't help how he felt. But there was no way he was going to let Castiel bed Brooklyn. No way in Hell was that ever going to happen on his watch!

"Perhaps I should go for now…." The angel muttered.

"Perhaps that is best Cas," Dean sighed. Castiel looked at the pitcher knowing they still had to summon Raphael.

"I will return tomorrow Dean," the deep sorrow in the angel's voice cut through Dean's soul as the seraph vanished in a flutter of wings. Dean stood for a moment looking at the jug before hearing the next round of hard heaving coming from the bathroom. He rushed inside and held her in his arms as her stomach heaved nothing up. Brooklyn's body bolted forward with the hard and violent convulsion of her abdomen.

"Dean….It hurts…." She groaned and sobbed. Her face was beet red and eyes bloodshot and watery from the tears that marched down her beautiful face. Sweat plastered her damp copper locks to her forehead as the rest of her skin was damp and warm. He held an arm around her stomach and tenderly rubbed it and waited for her to finally come out of it.

"I know baby but it'll get better I promise," he whispered. "This only happens for the first three months or so. It will be over I promise."

Brooklyn nodded and rested her forehead on the cool rim of the toilet as Dean flushed the toilet and gently lifted his ill hunter up to her feet. He decided to run her a hot bath in the hopes of the soothing water will ease her pain. The hunter cradled her in his arms as they sat on the floor and waited for the water to fill the smooth porcelain tub.

"Are you mad at Cas?" Brooklyn muttered.

"No Brook, I'm not," Dean said as his fingers laced through her hair. "He took off but said he'd be back tomorrow. We still have to summon Raphael."

"I wanna piece of that bastard," Brooklyn sighed.

"And I will not stand in your way," he kissed the top of her head then reached up turning off the water. Steam filled the tiny room covering the mirror in a coat of condensation and every surface in the room. Dean lifted her up, letting the sheet fall to the floor. Her eyes looked up into his as he gently lowered her down. A small smile crept up on the corners of her mouth as he eased his body alongside hers. Dean felt her snuggle in close, resting her head on his shoulder. She didn't care if her hair was wet, it would dry.

"I don't even know how far along I am," Brooklyn whispered sadly. Dean sighed as she was right, they didn't know how many weeks she was. He reminded himself to call Bobby as he knew where the clinics that catered to hunters were located. But for now he was content holding her in his arms.

* * *

Castiel paced through the abandoned house as he struggled with his feelings for Brooklyn. Why did he have to be so honest and tell Dean that? The pained expression in the hunter's eyes had torn him apart but damn it he couldn't help it! He looked up to the sky with wide questioning eyes.

"Why am I to love someone so hard and deep yet I cannot be loved by her in return?! Why?!" His body trembled with the emotion called anger as hot bitter tears rolled feely down his face. Silence greeted Castiel as he continued staring up at the nighttime sky. Loving Brooklyn was like having his heart ripped from his chest and ripped to shreds.

He collapsed on the park bench with head in his hands and prayed.

* * *

Brooklyn was finally asleep on the bed giving Dean the chance to call Bobby.

"Brook's what?!" Bobby shouted in the phone.

"Yeah she is Bobby," Dean chuckled lightly.

"Well there is a clinic not too far from where you are. How's she doing?"

"Well she was sicker than a dog earlier but now she's finally sleeping," Dean looked over his shoulder seeing Brooklyn appearing to be at ease. Her chest rose then fell slowly indicating she was resting peacefully.

"Well just be careful," Bobby cautioned. "Brook's gonna start showing and the demons are gonna figure it out."

"I know Bobby," he looked at Brooklyn once more. "And I am going to do everything I can to protect her and our baby."

"Well when that little one's born, you better be making as stop," Bobby barked earning a lighthearted laugh from Dean.

"Well of course Bobby," he assured the older hunter. "You're family."

"You better believe it!" Bobby said proudly.

"I'll keep you posted though," Dean added unnecessarily.

"Have you talked to Sam yet?" Bobby asked the unspoken question.

"No," Dean sighed sadly. "I tried and Brooklyn's tried but he doesn't return our calls."

"Stubborn idjit," Bobby grumbled. "Well if he calls me I'll give ya a heads up."

"Alright, thanks Bobby," Dean hung up and checked to make sure there was plenty of crackers and flat Sprite for her. He decided to call Castiel and invite the angel back.

* * *

The angel heard the pre paid cell ringing in his trench coat and slipped it from its hiding place. He didn't recognize the number initially until he heard the voice at the other end.

"Cas," Dean's voice called out.

"Dean?" The angel whispered.

"Yeah, it's me," he shrugged. "Who else did you think it was?"

"I thought you didn't want to see me until tomorrow," Castiel squeaked.

"We need to talk Cas, about Brooklyn."

"I will be there," he closed the phone shut and vanished.

Dean was pacing through the room when the angel appeared in the corner. Dean paused mid step and raised his eyes to meet the wide blue eyes that belonged on a puppy that had been kicked around. The hunter couldn't but help to feel bad for snapping at the angel earlier but Brooklyn is his wife and Dean Winchester wasn't one to share!

"Dean…." The angel began. "Please don't be angry."

Dean sighed and sadly shook his head. "Cas, I'm not angry with you. But I have to level with you though, Brooklyn is my wife. She's carrying my child, Cas."

"I am aware of that Dean," Castiel interrupted. "But I can't conceal these emotions for any longer. I had to tell you and if I upset you then my apologies."

Dean dropped his hands on the angel's trembling shoulders hoping to steady his angelic friend.

"Cas," the angel hesitated before raising his eyes to Dean's. Dean hoped that what he was about to ask would lift Castiel's depressed mood.

"I want you to be my son or daughter's guardian and I won't take no for an answer."

The honesty and sincerity in Dean's eyes was all the angel needed to see and slowly he nodded his head.

"Yes," a tiny smile started to creep up on the corners of his mouth. The light in Castiel's eyes shined bright as he continued looking at Dean. The angel glanced over his shoulder to see his charge still sleeping soundly.

"I will Dean," he whispered.

"Good," Dean slapped his shoulders and grabbed his coat then tugged on the flap of Castiel's coat.

"Come on Cas we need to get a few things for Brook."

* * *

Sam finished up for the night while thinking of his brother and Brooklyn. He wondered what they were doing, if they missed him and if they had found Lucifer or not. The hunter shook the nagging thoughts free and turned to leave just as three men waltzed in. Lindsey looked up at the trio as it was almost closing time.

"Hey Sam!" One of the men called out. Sam was jolted by someone calling him by his real name. Lindsey looked over at Sam, confused as she darted her eyes between the men and the one she knew as Keith.

"Sam? What happened to Keith?" She waited for him to answer.

"What?" Sam shook his head staring at the men.

"He called you Sam," Lindsey raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's my middle name," he quickly covered.

"Keith Sam?" She asked in total disbelief then laughed.

"Man, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Actually it's Samuel so it's not as dumb as it sounds," one of the men finally spoke up as they approached the bar.

"Are you guys friends?" Lindsey pointed her finger between them.

"Yeah, hunting buddies with his dad. But Samuel here is quite the hunter himself," another one of them replied. Sam cringed internally hoping they wouldn't specify what kind of hunting buddies. He could feel his face turn red and ears burn as he was put on the spot.

"Wow," Lindsey said obviously disappointed by the news. "So you hunt deer and things?"

"Yeah and things," the first man smirked making Sam uneasy.

"Uh, why don't I go get you guys some drinks?" Sam scurried off thankful to have an out from the awkward situation. He knew those three were some of Dad's old hunting buddies and they didn't know he was taking a "break" from hunting. If they knew what happened within the last few weeks they would hunt Brooklyn and Dean down and that was the last thing he wanted. They had been through literal Hell and back over the last two years and there was no way he was going to let it slip about them.

The men were seated at a round table when he reappeared with three frosty beers. Their eyes widened at the cold refreshing sight as it had been a long drive from where they had last been. Sam sat down and joined them anxious to hear of any news.

"Sorry Sam didn't mean to bust ya back there," the first one apologized. Sam just waved it off.

"No, it's alright," Sam shrugged. "So what's up?"

"Bobby called us," the first one continued. "And there is a major demon block party going on."

"But why? I mean what are they up to?" Sam leaned in anxiously.

"Dunno yet," the man replied and took a swig.

"Bobby told us you were off limits. Is that true?" The third one asked. He had been silent since walking in the door until now.

"Yeah, that's right," Sam slowly replied after staying silent for a moment.

"Well that's fine and dandy in theory and all," the first one said. "But we really could use all hands on deck for this one."

"I know you could," Sam sighed regretfully. "But I can't I'm sorry."

"Well why the Hell not?" The second one asked obviously irritated.

"It's personal alright," Sam shot back.

"Look, no offense Sam but what baggage is so heavy it can't be stowed away for the frigging Apocalypse?"

Sam sighed knowing if he told them the truth it would only make a bad situation worse. "Look, like I said," he started to repeat.

"Yeah, you're sorry. We heard you the first time," the third one rolled his eyes and looked over at his companions.

"Okay then suit yourself," the first one piped up. "More for us then right?" He looked over at the other two who smiled and nodded at the prospect of taking out a few demons.

"Well good luck to you," Sam said meaning every word.

"But hey, beers are on you when we get back," the second hunter said.

"Yeah, you bet," Sam agreed watching as they gathered their stuff and headed out the door.

"Okay that's it! I'm buying you dinner and you're gonna talk," Lindsey declared with hands firmly on her hips.

"No I can't," he protested but Lindsey shook her head.

"Nope, the only way to avoid bloodshed is to say yes," her eyes were narrow and hard leaving no room for argument.

**Next update soon.....**


	14. Raphael

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

"So are you gonna tell who those guys back there really were? And don't say hunting buddies." Lindsey looked across the table at Sam. His hand froze midway to his lips as she smirked.

"Okay we used to be in the same business together," he said speaking in half truth.

"What business?" She continued to pry. Sam looked down at her food.

"How's your salad?" He changed the subject.

"Witness protection right? You're mafia aren't you?"

Sam smiled and shook his head. "I'm not mafia I can assure you."

"Okay I get it. I didn't mean to pry, my bad," she slumped in her seat. Sam studied her for a moment then decided to open up but withheld the details.

"I used to be in a business with my brother and sister-in-law and I was pretty damn good at it. But they made some mistakes….you know and people got hurt. A lot of people got hurt."

"But why leave?"

"They need…..they need to get things sorted out, that's all."

"Oh," Lindsey said quietly.

* * *

Dean and Castiel returned an hour later with several bags in each of their hands. The angel tilted his head in piqued curiosity as Dean carefully examined each item one by one.

"Dean does she really need all of this?" He waved his hand at the array of bottles and boxes.

"Cas, she's pregnant and according to this," he held up the book _Pregnancy for Dummies_, she needs a higher amount of vitamins and folic acid along with nutritious food. So no pie, caffeine, booze or greasy foods for her understand?" The angel nodded firmly.

"She needs nutritious and wholesome foods," Dean slapped his hand inside the other to drive his point.

"Dean I get it," Castiel interrupted.

"Alright then," he smiled.

Brooklyn inhaled and stretched out on the bed as the quiet hushed tones of Dean and Castiel were heard from across the room. Quietly she sat up and walked heel to toe as she approached them.

"So women also will get really strange cravings too it says," Dean had his book open and explaining to the angel the basics of human pregnancy when the slender arms wrapped around his waist. Dean turned around while remaining in the small circle and enclosed her small body in his larger stronger ones.

"Hey baby," he kissed Brooklyn's forehead. "Sleep well?"

"Mm hmm," she responded still groggy from her nap. Her eyes slowly opened wider and focused on the angel. Brooklyn smiled lazily at the seraph who couldn't but help to smile back.

"I asked Cas if he wanted to be our baby's guardian and he said yes," Dean said with elation in his voice.

"Really?" Brooklyn pulled away a little and looked down at her stomach. "Guess what kiddo? You have a guardian angel."

She looked up at Castiel and reached for his hand. "Cas come here," she placed his hand over her stomach. The angel made a strange face upon touching the hunter's body. He couldn't explain it, but it was a serene feeling, one that filled his soul with a deep glow and wrapped around his heart.

"Cas is everything alright?" Dean asked seeing the unusual expression.

"Yes Dean, the child is alright. Though I am severed from Heaven, I retained some powers and I could sense the child's soul. It's a powerful bright force."

Brooklyn sighed relieved at his words. Perhaps when she found her Grace she too could feel her child's aura within. Dean dropped to his knees and pulled the wrinkled blue shirt up partially exposing her slender abdomen. In a tender display of affection, the hunter kissed the warm skin and smiled. He stayed in front of her massaging and kissing hoping his child could feel the deep love he held for him or her.

Castiel couldn't but feel joy for them as they did deserve this but then again a part of him was dying at the sight. The part of his soul which held the love for the hunter; the love which would never be reciprocated by her. But the angel decided to channel his energy into protecting the child within and the parents who loved him or her with every fiber of their beings.

"Dean," Dean looked over at Castiel. "We need to head to the hospital."

The hunter nodded and rose but not before kissing Brooklyn on the lips before turning to pack what they would need.

* * *

"_Pregnancy for Dummies!?"_ Brooklyn looked through the book as they drove towards the hospital. Dean grinned sheepishly as he peered over at her. The hunter's mouth hung open forming a perfect "o". Castiel stifled a small chuckle at Brooklyn's astonishment over Dean's choice in reading material.

"Well it explains things that a man can understand," he shrugged. Brooklyn looked through the pages noticing several detailed diagrams and chapters which were written and outlined for anyone to easily comprehend. At least her husband was trying to make heads or tails of things.

Dean kept watch and smiled at a passing nurse before slipping back in the room where Brooklyn and Castiel were hovering over the slumped form of a man in a wheelchair. He was in his early twenties, the prime of his life, yet he was confined or trapped rather in a hollow shell of his former being. The man's eyes were hollow and lifeless staring at nothing in particular. Castiel carefully poured the oil around the man forming a perfect circle.

"When the oil burns no angel can touch or pass through the flames or else he dies," Castiel explained.

"Yeah I remember," Dean kept a little bit of distance from the oil as Brooklyn stood closer staring hard at the vessel. Castiel bent over leaning into the vessel's ear and whispered in Enochian as the connection between vessel and angel remained open even when the angel was absent.

"Reach out and touch an angel," Dean snickered. Brooklyn looked over her shoulder then shook her head as Castiel muttered in English: "I'm here Raphael. Come and get me you little bastard."

"Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?" Dean joked. Being human for so long was showing in the fallen archangel. Brooklyn lit the match as Castiel crossed back over to where they stood then dropped it. The flames were low but bright and warm as it surrounded the vessel.

"And it burns, burns, burns…." Brooklyn sang softly as her eyes remained transfixed on the flames as they danced around their captive. "I fell into the ring of fire…."

Dean took her hand in his and together with Castiel they left and headed towards the North. The drive was quiet but each were anticipating the confrontation ahead with Raphael. For Dean it was almost unreal as he was about to come face to face with one his former brothers. For Brooklyn it was going to be like seeing the estranged brother and for Castiel it was something entirely different.

"Well that's a day I'll never get back," Dean huffed and got out of the car. The house was abandoned but a perfect place for an archangel to appear. Brooklyn hesitated before stepping out as she sensed something was off. Her head jerked to the right catching sight of Dean heading up the stairs.

"Dean wait!" Brooklyn raced towards him as he stepped inside. Dean quickly realized his error as bolts of lightning filled the room. Brooklyn and Castiel froze as the man from the hospital was standing in the middle of the room.

"Castiel, Afriel and Michael," the voice coming from him was deep and calm.

"Raphael," Castiel glared at the archangel.

"Is that all you have? I mean I thought you were supposed to be impressive," Dean smirked. "All you do is black out the room?"

"And the Eastern Seaboard," the archangel replied calmly. Lightning streaked across the window filling the room with a brief white glow. "Consider it a testament to my unending power. Too bad for you Michael you're lacking."

"You shut your trap!" Brooklyn snarled earning the hard stare of Raphael.

"I haven't forgotten about you Afriel. Yes, I remember you little one. You never strayed too far from Michael and even now you two are inseparable."

"As it should be," Castiel stood between the archangel and the hunters.

"Castiel you are foolish," Raphael glared at the fallen angel. "Even now you shut away the human emotions you harbor for her."

Dean fetched a beer from the cooler and popped the cap. He took a long slow drink all the while never taking his eyes off the angel. "You talk the big talk there Raphe but…."

"Silence!" The room rattled around them. "Your time on Earth has warped your mind and soul Michael. You act like them…." Raphael hissed with obvious disdain for Dean's attitude.

"Better than being a dickless wonder like you," Dean took another drink.

"Dean…" Brooklyn warned him.

"Brook, he hasn't been down here for over 2,000 years. Look at him, all pompous and so self righteous while the poor bastards down here suffer."

"You may be Michael inside that body boy, but I am more powerful than you!"

"Well if you are so powerful like you're spouting off then maybe you realized one thing…." Brooklyn said.

"And what is that Afriel?"

"That we knew you were coming you smug son of a bitch!" Castiel lit the match and dropped it trapping Raphael in a ring of fire. The flames rise to about waist height daring the archangel to touch the cursed fire. Raphael glared at Brooklyn who merely stood back with a hand over her stomach protecting the growing child inside.

"Don't look at me it was his idea," she pointed to Castiel and earned a look from him.

"Where is he Raphael?!" He demanded of the archangel.

"God? Didn't you hear Castiel? God's dead," Raphael calmly replied.

"No!" Castiel refused to believe it.

"But there is no other explanation Castiel. He's gone for good."

"You're lying!" Brooklyn hollered over the storm raging outside.

"Am I Afriel? Do you remember the 20th century? Think the 21st is going any better? Do you think God would let any of that happen if He were still alive?"

"Okay then so who invented the Chinese Basket Trick?" Dean grinned.

"Watch it Michael, that's our father you're talking about."

"Yeah the same one who would be so proud to know His son started the friggin Apocalypse," Dean snapped back. His eyes went to violent storm outside knowing it was Raphael causing it. He remembered starting a few of his own but that was out of necessity not for show.

"Who ran off and disappeared leaving nothing behind but a rotting world."

"So Daddy ran away? He didn't work for the Post Office did he?" Dean snickered.

"Is this funny to you Michael? You're living in a godless universe! You should be afraid!" Raphael boomed.

"And he leaves and you and the other kids decided to throw an apocalypse while he's gone?" Brooklyn hollered back. Dean took her hand knowing the stress wasn't good for her at all.

"Brook settle down," Dean realized she could blow a gasket at this rate.

"No! He didn't have to watch his family be ripped apart! He didn't have to feel the guilt and emptiness of not having a father or mother growing up! Or to watch his father make a pact with a fucking demon so his son would live! So no I will not settle down!"

Her eyes lit up as tiny jolts of electricity filled her being and then the room. Raphael watched as she stared to the heavens and raised her arms up.

"You really did it now Raphe," Dean looked over at the angel. "You done pissed her off."

Brooklyn felt the energy rushing from her womb and into the rest of her body. She knew it was the aura of her child feeding into her own as she prepared to take out the archangel. Castiel reacted first and wrapped his arms around her before she could carry out her mission.

"Let me go!" She cried out and battled against him.

"No Brook," he pleaded with her. "Please don't do this."

Dean hurried over and took the hunter's shaking body from the angel so he could finish interrogating the archangel.

"So if God's dead then why was I brought back? Who did this?"

"Isn't it obvious Castiel? Did you think perhaps Lucifer was the one who brought you back?"

"No," the angel shook his head.

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find," Raphael grinned as the angel buckled. Castiel quickly straightened up and turned towards the hunters.

"Let's go," he motioned towards the hunters.

"Castiel, don't you leave me here," Raphael warned him. "I will find you."

"Maybe someday but today you're my little bitch," Brooklyn smirked at the archangel as he remained trapped in the ring of fire.

"What he said," Dean added before following Castiel out with Brooklyn in his arms. The copper haired hunter flashed one last look at the archangel but Raphael wanted the last word.

"We will come for your child once she is born," Brooklyn spun around.

"What did you say?" She growled.

"When your daughter is born we will come for her," The archangel said calmly.

"Over my dead body!" Brooklyn hollered anxious to rip Raphael up and down but Castiel darted in front of her protecting his charge. Dean brought up the rear and covered her backside both were ready to fight to the death.

"You won't be able to find her," Castiel hissed at the archangel before ushering both Brooklyn and Dean out of the house leaving Raphael in the burning ring of fire.

**Next update soon.....**


	15. Hunting Party

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Sam was cleaning up when the door to the bar opened up.

"Bar's closed," he hollered out before turning around. The sound of heavy footsteps groaned against the hardwood and it was then Sam lifted his head and spotted Richie.

"Hey!" Sam called out surprised to see only him standing there.

"Something you wanna tell us Sam?" Ritchie asked darkly.

"What? No, what's going on?" Sam was confused over what Ritchie was implying.

"Really, are you sure about that?" Richie stepped closer and the light revealed his clothing to be soaked in blood.

"I don't understand…." Sam started but stopped as he saw the state of the hunters' clothing. "Jeez what happened? Are you okay? Where's Steve and the other?"

"Steve's gone…he's uh…his guts are lying alongside the road outside the Holly Five and Dime."

Sam swallowed hard and offered up a half hearted apology. But Richie wasn't in the mood for it.

"Sorry don't cut it Sam!" He snapped at the younger hunter.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Sam fired back.

"How about the truth?" Richie suggested. Sam stood there in silence and Richie continued.

"Fine then, I'll give you some of my own. We go into town capture a demon and get jumped by ten more. Steve bought it."

"I'm sorry," Sam repeated.

"Saying it twice doesn't make it so, Sam," Richie retorted. "Funny thing is this demon he uh told us things…crazy things about your brother and his little wife Brooklyn."

"Demons lie," Sam responded.

"Yeah? I'm gonna ask you one last time. The truth Sam!" Sam watched as Richie's friend stepped in Lindsey pressed against him. A knife was brandished and digging into her skin.

"What's going on?" Lindsey looked afraid and bewildered. Sam lifted up a hand in defeat.

"Just take it easy okay? Just put the knife down," Sam watched as Richie put down the knife.

"It's true. What the demon said is true," Sam conceded in defeat.

"Go on," Richie hissed.

"Why? Are you gonna hate them any less? What do you want?"

"I wanna hear you say it!" Richie hollered.

"Fine! Brooklyn and Dean started it! They started the Apocalypse!" Sam lowered his stare to the ground as Richie whipped out his phone and punched in a few numbers. The younger hunter heard Richie speaking but not to him.

"Hey it's Richie. Yeah you need to track down a couple of hunters: Dean and Brooklyn Winchester. Yeah them," Richie snarled. "Why? Because they started this damn mess….Steve would've wanted it this way."

Richie hung up as his companion handcuffed Lindsey to the table. "Now that my cohorts are tracking your brother down," he looked up at the younger hunter.

"It's funny how watching your best friend die changes your outlook on things."

"What are they gonna do?" Sam demanded.

"Well since Brooklyn was hyped up on demon blood, we're gonna make sure she falls off the wagon," Richie pulled out a small vial of blood. "She's gonna wipe out every single demon scum that killed my best friend."

Sam knew they weren't aware of his own little abilities and jerked his hand forcing the knife out of Richie's reach. The hunter looked over as Sam charged him and tackled Richie to the ground. Lindsey shrieked as Sam belted Richie across the jaw stunning him as the other hunter raced to his friend's aid. Sam fisted the man's jacket and slammed him against the bar. He reached his hand out summoning for the knife. The blade appeared in his hand and the hunter held it to his throat.

"Sam!" She shouted in horror as Sam applied the knife a little deeper. He looked up at the frightened girl then eased up on the man then let him go.

"Go," he waved towards the door.

"This isn't over Sam. Our buddies are hunting Dean and Brooklyn down and when we find them…"

"You won't find them!" Sam hollered out in anger.

* * *

Brooklyn couldn't sleep even as she was somewhat comfortable in the back seat of the Impala. Dean was still in shock over what the teenage mutant ninja angel spilled. Their child was a girl! He secretly wanted a daughter though he never told anyone, not even Brooklyn. The Impala eased down the roads towards the clinic as he wanted to have her checked out. The strenuous and stressful encounter with Raphael had taken a hit on her and he feared for the well being of his wife and child.

"You okay Cas?" Dean looked over at the angel. Castiel remained silent. "Look, I'll be the first one to tell yah that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but I do know a little something about missing fathers."

"What do you mean?" Castiel broke the silence.

"I mean there were times I was looking for my dad…when all logic stated he was dead. But I knew, in my heart, that he was still alive. I don't care what some teenage mutant ninja angel says, Cas. What do you believe?"

"That he's out there," Castiel replied.

"Good," Dean added. "Then go find him."

"What about you and Brook? I cannot leave you here alone. She is vulnerable."

"I know but…."

"No Dean," he interrupted. "I will remain here with you both."

"Cas, you need to find Him. If you feel he's still alive then you need to go find Him."

"No, with Brook being pregnant she will need all the protection she can get. You can't fight this alone Dean. Things have changed. Lucifer's walking free and when he learns about your child he won't stop until he finds her."

Dean kept his eyes straight ahead knowing Castiel had a point. Brooklyn just listened as she had awakened during their little disagreement. She ran her hands over her stomach feeling the signs of a bump forming. She had lost track of the weeks since she learned she was pregnant but hoped they would find a clinic so she could get answers. The hunter also knew Lucifer would want her child and there was no way in Hell she was going to let him get her daughter, if Raphael's words were true.

Castiel heard the phone ringing in his pocket and slipped it out.

"Hello?"

"Cas it's Bobby. Is Dean with you?"

"Yes he is," the angel passed his phone over.

"Bobby, hey man what's up?" Dean asked.

"Dean there's a clinic up about 15 miles from where you are. They're familiar with hunters."

"We're heading up that way right now. Thanks Bobby," Dean hung up and passed the phone over to the angel and looked directly at the seraph.

"You don't mind if we make a stop do you?" The angel shook his head and looked over the back to see Brooklyn still resting with her eyes closed. He smiled down upon her sensing the tiny life growing with each passing second. Her shirt was already slightly snug around her midsection.

* * *

Doctor Cassie Teague was on duty when the Impala pulled up to the tiny gravel lot. It had been a quiet day and night though she had been keeping track of the events going on around the world. She was familiar with omens and signs and realized something serious was going on. The doctor filled out the forms from her last patient as the trio stepped through the door. Her eyes fell on the small red haired woman who was showing early signs of pregnancy. The dark haired man had striking blue eyes as the blonde haired man with emerald eyes was pressed tight to her. Her nurse rounded the desk and handed a clipboard to the blonde man then ushered the woman in a wheelchair. Brooklyn didn't protest as Castiel helped her in it. She was too exhausted to say anything.

"Well gentlemen what can we see you for?" The nurse named Cindy asked.

"It's my wife, she's pregnant and we just need to make sure everything's alright," Dean answered.

"Alright have a seat and fill out the forms and we'll take her down," Cindy wheeled Brooklyn towards the first exam room on the right and turned. Dean continued filling out paperwork while Castiel looked over his shoulder. The angel couldn't figure why humans wrote down so much of the same information two and three times when one should've sufficed. He shook his head and looked away wondering what was going on in the exam room.

Brooklyn felt like she was on display for all the world to see as her feet were in stirrups and everything below was exposed.

"It's a little drafty down there," she muttered beneath her breath as Doctor Teague washed her hands and slipped on the gloves. She already had blood drawn and peed in a damn cup leaving the fun part of the whole thing left.

"Hello Brooklyn," the doctor smiled at her. "I'm Doctor Teague and you are wanting to make sure everything is alright with your baby. Well we should have the blood and urine results back here in an hour or two and upon the initial assessment you are in great shape and it seems your husband is taking rather good care of you."

"Yeah, he won't let me touch anything remotely greasy or fattening," Brooklyn pouted. Doctor Teague chuckled. "Well perhaps that is for the best my dear though a treat here and there isn't a bad thing. I'll talk to your husband about it."

Brooklyn smiled back at the doctor as she started her exam. She had noticed her nipples were darker and knew it was from the hormones raging through her body. Dean had liked the change but she didn't as it had looked off to her but then again it would subside. She took a sharp intake of breath at the gentle pressure at her entrance but relaxed a few seconds later. Doctor Teague was content with her exam and turned to peel the gloves off and wash her hands.

"Well nothing abnormal but let's do an ultrasound and maybe see if we can get a peek at the sex," Brooklyn grinned a little and nodded her head. "Brooklyn do you remember the date of your last menstrual cycle?"

Brooklyn thought hard for a moment and knew it was a while back but remembered it was about 4 to 5 weeks ago. "About 5 weeks ago I think."

The doctor nodded which seemed to confirm her initial suspicions. She would have to wait on the blood results. "Okay Brooklyn I'll go grab your husband as he will probably want to see the ultrasound." Cindy brought in the machine and prepared Brooklyn's stomach by spreading the cold gel over her expanding belly. Doctor Teague reappeared with Dean and Castiel in tow. Dean leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. Castiel saw the expanding belly and smiled down at the hunter. Doctor Teague flipped on the machine and ran the wand around her stomach. The image slowly started taking shape showing their child inside of her. Dean was spellbound by the tiny life before him as the doctor looked hard at the image for any abnormalities or defects. The hunter watched for any changes in the doctor's face but could only see a neutral expression which cracked to show tiny signs of relief outlining her lips.

"Well it looks like everything is alright and based on the size and shape of the fetus I am going to estimate you are about 4-5 weeks along which would put you in the second trimester."

"But what about the morning sickness?" Brooklyn asked.

"That will subside on its own the further you progress," the doctor assured her. "Now we are waiting on the blood and urine results which should be at any time now. But in the meantime I will go over what you need to have in your diet. Fresh fruits and vegetables and lean proteins and drink plenty of water. No caffeine, no alcohol and no smoking."

"That won't be a problem," Dean nodded his head. "Do you know what the sex is?"

"Of your child?" Well it's too soon right now but I would say once you get closer to the third then perhaps we can look closer. I know you are hunters which puts you in a unique situation but I would like to see you in another three weeks to follow up."

"Won't be a problem," Dean said. Just then Cindy entered with the file folder containing the lab results. Doctor Teague looked the readouts over then looked up at Dean and Brooklyn.

"Well all the blood work came back fine. Nothing unusual and no genetic concerns so you're on the track towards a normal pregnancy."

Dean leaned over kissing Brooklyn once again. So far their child was developing normally. Perhaps it was due to their parent's divine heritage.

"I wish my father was here," she sighed sadly.

**Well all is well so far for them.....**


	16. The Devil In Disguise

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Gabriel woke up seeing he was no longer on the hard cold wooden slab but in a rather elegant upscale room. His hands and feet were still bound but the shackles were gone, replaced by thick cords of leather which were soft to the touch. His thoughts wandered to last visit Lucifer had paid him and it made his vessel burn with lust. But why was he experiencing these feelings? Lucifer was the one who kept him here captive against his will. His daughter was out there fighting against the demons and minions and had battled War head on.

"Don't look so sad Gabriel," Lucifer appeared at the foot of the bed. "Do you not like the accommodations?"

"No, it's the company," he hissed with disdain while Lucifer chuckled.

"Such the drama queen you are Gabriel. But if you hated me so much as you want me to believe then why is it whenever I touch you your vessel shudders in want and need? Admit it, you never let go even after I was banished."

Lucifer watched the cold hard look begin to waver in the archangel's eyes. Slowly he let the grin crack his vessel's parched lips and rounded the bed to Gabriel's side. With a steady hand the Fallen One caressed the angel's face and leaned over and whispered in his ear, "As much as I would love to stay and ravish you my love I have an appointment to keep. But when I return," he pressed his lips to Gabriel's waiting ones. The archangel fought the rising need within but found it futile as his mouth hungrily consumed Lucifer's. Lucifer regretfully drew back seeing his lips red and swollen.

"When I return I will finish what I started. I never could deny you anything," he kissed the archangel one last time before leaving for Garber, Oklahoma.

* * *

Sam was caught in a restless sleep as the events of earlier replayed in his mind. He tried dialing Dean and Brooklyn but all he got was their voicemails. He left each one a hurried urgent message to call him that Richie's hunting buddies were hunting them down. The young hunter had made sure Lindsey was home safe before heading back to his room. And now he was tossing and turning pleading with Richie to let Lindsey go.

"Sam," a voice gently called out from behind him. He rolled around and looked to see Jessica sprawled out on her side. A sweet innocent smile lit up her face as Sam leaned in to kiss her neck. The warmth of her skin was heaven to his lips as she sighed in contentment.

"So this is your life now? Think you can just…live forever with your head buried in the sand?" she asked. Sam looked up with pained eyes.

"Jess, I love you. God knows how much I miss you too. But it's better this way for now. I'm better off away from Dean and Brooklyn until things settle. But I'm not giving up hope."

"No Sam, there isn't," Jessica whispered as Sam turned and sat up with his back to her. The image of Jessica faded way revealing Lucifer instead. Sam was unaware of who was now behind him as he continued talking.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm free," Lucifer answered. Sam spun around stunned to see Jessica gone. Horror swept over the hunter as the Fallen One continued to speak. "That's right, you know who I am."

"Lucifer," Sam was horrified to see him there.

"You're a hard one to find Sam. Harder than most humans that is. Don't suppose you could tell me where you are and where your brother and Brooklyn are hmm?"

"What do you want?" Sam demanded.

"Thanks to your brother and Brooklyn, I walk free. I wanna give them a gift. I wanna give them everything."

"We don't want anything from you! And I will never tell you where they are!" Sam stood up and backed away as Lucifer rounded the bed.

"I'm so sorry Sam, I really am but Nick here is an improvisation – Plan B. He can barely contain me without spontaneously combusting."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Sam was confused at his speech.

"Why do you think you were there at the chapel that night? You're the one, Sam. You're my vessel. My true vessel," Sam shook his head and backed away even further.

"No," he breathed.

"Yes," Lucifer countered.

"No, that will never happen," Sam snapped.

"I'm sorry but it will," Lucifer said quietly. "I will find you and when I do you will let me in. And when I find Dean and Brooklyn I will also have my will carried out with them. I know who they are Sam. What, you think I didn't know my brother was reborn into a human vessel and that his little lover Afriel had been sent down prior to?"

"You need my consent," Sam noted.

"Of course, I'm an angel."

"I'll kill myself first," Sam said with relief.

"Then I'll just bring you back," Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Sam, my heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders, what you've seen and been through and what you will have to endure. It's more than anyone can bear. Watching Brooklyn die and find out the literal hell she went through or how Dean was in a drunken stupor when she was gone and you had to pick up after him. If there was some other way…but there isn't. I will never lie to you. I will never trick you. But you will say yes to me."

"You're wrong," Sam fired back.

"I'm not," Lucifer calmly replied. "I know you better than you know yourself. I know more about Dean and Brooklyn than they know themselves."

"Why me?" Sam asked.

"Because it had to be you, Sam. It always had to be you," Lucifer responded.

"No, they won't let you take me."

Lucifer smiled and his eyes darkened as he simply replied, "I'm counting on it."

Sam looked around seeing he was alone once again. He whipped out his phone and tried calling them again.

Zachariah chuckled as he watched Sam continuing calling but little did he know it was in vain for he was making sure neither brother made contact. Oh no, he had plans for Dean or rather Michael. Seems he wasn't keen on finding his Grace and that just wasn't allowed and a little lesson was needed. The angel had learned that Brooklyn was pregnant and this turn in events was all part of the plan. Turning away, the angel looked at Sam one last time noticing the anguished expression planted on his handsome face.

"Sorry kiddo but you need to do it."

* * *

Dean and Brooklyn were alone in the Impala as Castiel had left to continue his search for God. Despite his vocal protesting it was Brooklyn who convinced him to keep looking but keep in contact.

"So in another three weeks we'll finally get to see if we're having a boy or girl," Brooklyn was giddy as she wanted a daughter. Dean could see the happiness brimming in her grey depths knowing this was the first time in a very long time she was truly and deeply happy.

"So am I," Dean grinned. "I'm hoping for a girl too."

"You want a girl? I always pegged you for wanting a son," she teased.

"Well I can still teach her to love cars and appreciate Metallica," Dean defended.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Brooklyn sighed and slid across the seat and in his open arm. Dean shifted his arm lower so he could keep his hand over her belly and swore he could feel the skin beneath his hand grow warmer. Something inside of him stirred at the precious contact and the hunter knew it was his angelic side reaching out to their unborn child. But it was strange as it felt like the life inside was responding to his touch. Dean smiled to himself and steered the car towards the lights of Kansas City.

Brooklyn had dozed off when he pulled up to the Century Hotel. It wasn't the Ritz Carlton but then again they were trying to lay low. Dean looked over at the hunter and gently stirred her awake.

"Brook, we're here," Brooklyn drew in a long deep breath and stretched her arms and legs.

"Where's here?" She looked around.

"Kansas City," Brooklyn's eyes went wide and recognized the city around her. She looked over at the doors and spotted a man handing out pamphlets to passing people.

"Good evening brother, is your soul rapture ready?" The man passed a pamphlet. "Thank you and god bless."

Brooklyn and Dean walked up the steps with their bags in hand and had their way blocked by the man.

"Excuse me friends but have you taken time out to think about God's plan for you?"

Brooklyn and Dean exchanged worried looks then back at the man.

"Too friggin much pal," they brushed past him and inside the lobby then up the steps to room 113.

* * *

Dean captured her lips with his own while running his hands up and under her rich copper hair. Their clothing was scattered across the room covering furniture and flooring alike. On the bed the lovers were holding one another tight as if their very lives depended upon it. Brooklyn rocked her hips against Dean's wanting to go slow with her body. Her lover gently ran his hands down her sides and came to rest upon her hips and pulled her harder against his cock. The swollen belly rubbed against his rock hard abs making him flush with desire. The feel of her skin, so soft and warm, left tiny charges of electricity wherever it touched him. She looked so beautiful there on top of him with skin glowing and laced with beads of sweat. Her coppery tresses plastered to her forehead and cheeks as she rocked harder against him.

Brooklyn broke away from his hungry mouth and panted his name as the powerful climax gripped her body and ripped through her being. Dean pumped his hips upward running over the same spot again and again watching her continue to moan and writhe on him. He kissed the damp neck and breasts seeing the dark hues of pink and rose had started to fade away. Brooklyn remained in the grasp of orgasm and swore it had intensified with every thrust of Dean's hips.

Her body's walls clenched tighter around him massaging his cock and forcing his body to climax. Dean dug his fingers in the small globes of her ass keeping her in place as he looked to the ceiling and erupted inside of her hot damp channel and slicken the walls with his hot thick release. He lowered his head and showered her flushed damp face with gentle kisses. Brooklyn cradled his face in her hands and caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. The rich slate depths were glazed over with lust and love as Brooklyn remained seated on top of her lover. Dean met her gaze and pulled her mouth down as he hungered for her sweet swollen lips. His tongue carefully swept around inside and ran along her smaller softer one. His fingers lightly slid down her back as she wrapped her arms around his waist but made it halfway due to her swollen belly.

"I think you deserve a hot shower and that massage I owe you," Dean whispered between kisses.

"I think so," Brooklyn smiled and slid off his lap. The light cast a shadow across her belly showing how far she had progressed. Dean noticed her belly was a bit larger than perhaps 4-5 weeks but then again she wasn't exactly human and neither was he. Brooklyn silently watched as he dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach then whispered, "Your mom and I love you so very much."

Tears formed in her eyes as Dean stood up and led her by the hand to the tiny dilapidated bathroom.

Brooklyn smiled into the wall as Dean massaged the tense shoulders and neck. Her arms were next getting a full rub down followed by her legs and swollen ankles. Dean cleansed her body and washed her hair noticing his beloved's face light up and appear years younger in an instant.

He patted her body down with softest towel the room held. She didn't complain if it was rough as it was his hands that made it feel soft against her red hot skin.

Dean kissed random areas of her body letting his lips linger around her baby bump. He never imagined he would be a father as family was out of the question for him until now. He wanted to share in this with Sam and Gabriel but neither one could be found which brought a hint of sadness to the hunter's soul.

Brooklyn snuggled in beneath the sheets with Dean right behind her. He faced his wife seeing how at ease she was. His hand covered her stomach protecting their child.

"Good night Brooklyn," he whispered in her ear. Brooklyn had already fallen asleep. Dean started to fall into a state of slumber until his phone went off.

**Next update soon.....**


	17. Warnings

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean groaned as he reached over Brooklyn and snapped up his phone.

"Damn it Cas, I need to sleep," he growled in the phone.

"Dean it's Bobby," Dean's eyes went open. "Where are you and Brook at?"

"Kansas City, why what's going on? Is Sam alright?" Dean carefully sat up.

"This isn't about Sam. It concerns you and Brook. Listen there's some hunters looking for you and it's not for a social call either. It seems they hold you and Brook responsible for the death of Steven down in Garber Oklahoma. He was one of Richie's best friends."

"Lovely," Dean ran his hand down his face. "What happened I mean…."

"They caught a demon and then got jumped and Steven bit it. The demon decided to enlighten them about who started the Apocalypse."

"Damn it," Dean muttered under his breath.

"Now I bought you two a bit of time. They came calling here but I said I hadn't spoken to either one of you."

"Thanks Bobby," Dean looked over at Brooklyn and thought of his unborn child. He ran a hand through her hair as she sighed in her sleep.

"Now I know this isn't your fault but they don't see it the same way. If I hear anything else, I'll call ya. Take care of Brook and my future nephew or niece."

"Will do Bobby and thanks for the tip," Dean said with every ounce of sincerity he held.

"You guys are family to me," Bobby retuned the sentiment before hanging up. Dean ran his hand over his face and rubbed his eyes. He tried to call Sam again but only reached his voicemail. But he left a message anyways.

"Sammy it's Dean. Listen, Bobby called us and said some hunters are gunning for Brook and I and we're gonna be lying low for a while."

Dean hung up and settled back in beside her and put his hand protectively over her stomach. If those hunters dared to show their faces they were going to regret it. As he started to fall back asleep, his phone went off again.

"Bobby it's called sleep," he growled again.

"Dean," Castiel's voice called out.

"Cas do you have any idea about what time it is?" Dean grumbled.

"I have news about the Colt," the angel said as he stood alongside the road.

"The Colt? We're talking about the same Colt right?" Dean sat up.

"We are," Castiel responded.

"I don't get it Cas this doesn't make any sense. I mean why would the demons keep a gun that would well kill demons?"

"What Dean? I didn't – I didn't get that," Castiel shouted into the phone as a semi drove by. Dean couldn't but help to laugh.

"It's funny talking to a messenger of God on a cell phone. It's like watching a Hell's Angel ride by on a moped."

"This isn't funny Dean!" Castiel said with a dead seriousness. "The voice says I'm almost out of minutes."

"Okay, alright I'm telling you Cas that the mooks have melted the gun down by now," Dean doubted the news.

"Well I hear differently," Castiel countered. "And if it's true and you are still set on the insane task of killing the devil, this is how we do it."

"Okay," Dean conceded and slumped down against the pillows. "Where do we start?"

"Where are you?" Castiel asked.

"Kansas City at the Century Hotel room 113," he responded.

"I'll be there immediately," Castiel begins to hang up but Dean hollers back in the phone.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, no, no! Come on man! Brook and I just drove for sixteen hours and in case you forgot she's pregnant. We're human Cas and we need to do things."

"Like what?" Castiel narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"Sleep for one thing and eat. In this case it would be sleep. I need at least four hours okay?"

"Yes," the angel sighed.

"Okay, so you can pop in tomorrow morning then," Dean huffed.

"Yes," Castiel repeated. "I'll just…." Dean hung up on the angel. "Wait here then."

Dean curled back beside Brooklyn relieved she didn't wake up from his conversation with the angel. Cas really needed to do some reading up about the habits and functions of humans. The hunter spooned behind her and rested his head on her shoulder letting sleep take over. But his rest was once again disturbed by his phone going off. Dean angrily snatched the phone and flipped it open.

"If this is Bobby or Cas I need to sleep!"

"Dean," Sam said after a moment. Dean's eyes shot wide open.

"Sammy? Do you realize what time it is?" The hunter sat up careful not to disturb Brooklyn.

"It's important Dean. Lucifer found me and said I was his vessel," Sam said in a panicked tone.

"So you're his vessel huh? Lucifer's gonna wear you to the prom?"

"That's what he said," Sam was now driving.

"Just when you thought you were out, they pull you right back in, huh Sammy?" Dean sighed.

"So that's it? That's your response?" Sam was a bit shocked at the lack of emotion in his brother's voice.

"What were you expecting Sam? Panic? Hysteria?" Dean fired back. "I guess I'm just a little numb about the earth-shattering revelations lately. I mean Brook and I are angels incarnate and her father's missing and Cas was killed then brought back by what we don't know. And to top it all off Brook is pregnant which is my top concern right now. Oh and let's not forget the 7th Calvary is hot on our trail now."

"What do you mean?" Sam was confused.

"Bobby called and said some hunters are looking for us. They want our heads on sticks for Steven's death," Sam went silent and realized Richie had made good on his word.

"Sam are you there? Sam?!" Sam snapped out of it and blinked his eyes.

"I'm here Dean. Look those hunters they know about you because of me."

"What?" Dean was rocked by Sam's words.

"Richie came back after Steven was killed and said the demon told them everything about you and Brook. They have a vial of demon blood and said they're gonna find you and force Brook to drink it. Richie said she is going to smite all of the demons who killed Steven. Dean, you guys need to get outta there."

"No Sam, I'm not running from those bastards. If they wanna fight, they're gonna get one."

"Dean, I want back in. You can't fight them alone," Sam stated but Dean cut him off.

"Oh so what you're gonna walk back in and we'll be one big happy hunting family again?"

"Look Dean I can do this," Sam argued. "I was wrong to run out on you both and I'm sorry. Please tell me where you are and I'll be there."

Dean was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Sam, if Lucifer is right and you're his vessel, you're only a sitting duck with us."

"No Dean, we fight this together- You me and Brook. Dean it doesn't have to be this way."

"I know and you're right Sam but…."

"No Dean please don't do this," Sam begged his brother but Dean smiled sadly on the other end.

"Goodbye Sammy," Dean hung up and closed his eyes as Sam sadly hung up his own phone. He looked ahead at the road and drove on unsure of where he was headed.

Dean thought about calling him back and telling him to come to Kansas City but then he would be a target for Lucifer and that he couldn't let happen. For now, he would focus on sleeping and taking care of Brooklyn in the morning. He kissed her cheek then snuggled in beside her and finally felt sleep take over.

"I love you," was the last thing he whispered before succumbing to the gentle lull.

Zachariah watched the hunter fall asleep then stepped out from the shadows of their room and gazed down upon Dean.

"It's show time kiddo," the angel snapped his fingers.

* * *

Dean woke up as his muscles screamed in pain and agony. He looked over and saw Brooklyn was missing. In fact, the whole room was destroyed and he was on a set of bare springs. The sharp pointed metal stabbed in his backside as he rolled over the metal skeleton. Dean got a better look and noticed the room was old and in disarray like it had been abandoned for years.

"Brook?" Dean called out softly. "Brook baby where are you?" he searched the entire room finding no trace of his wife or of her ever being there. Dean looked out the window and across the downtown skyline. What he saw was devastating to say the least. Buildings crumbled and cars were abandoned some of which were overturned. But he noticed what was missing: people. There were no people, not a single one outside.

"What the Hell is going on?" Dean wondered aloud.

He carefully made his way outside getting a better look at the destruction and remnants of the city. A theater was closed down for permanent renovations while a shop front had the glass smashed in and only the mannequins remained. Everything was a shell of its former glory. The hunter jumped over tires and dodges fridges that were in the middle of the road. The air hung heavy with despair and hopelessness as he heard a noise. Dean froze mid step and listened again as the sound echoed from a nearby alleyway. Keeping his body pressed against a brick wall, he looked around the corner and spotted a little girl crouched down in the middle of the narrow alley. Her dress was dirty and soiled while her hair was tangled and un-kept.

"Little girl?" Dean called out. "Little girl?" He carefully moved closer as the girl remained crouched down in the alley. "Are you hurt? You know the not talking thing is kinda creepy right?"

The girl's mouth drips blood onto the mirror fragments below but Dean noticed them one second too late as the girl snatched a piece and lunged for Dean slashing him on the side. She screams out in a bloodcurdling shriek as she continues attacking Dean. The hunter leapt back then hit the child on the head knocking her out cold. Dean gripped his side and winced in pain as he stood up and whirled around to see a familiar word spray painted on the side of a building: Croatoan.

Dean felt a large lump gather in his throat at the sight of the word. It was the virus they had encountered two years before.

"Oh crap," he muttered. He stared at it feeling as if he was going in a trance until the others showed up. A group gathered at the end of the alley and stared at Dean with cold inhuman eyes. All humanity was absent as he realized he was in serious trouble. Dean raced the opposite way hearing the multitude of footsteps behind him. He doesn't dare look back as he could hear them get closer towards him. Dean charged down the next street with his pursuers behind him. Ahead was a gate sealing off the street. Dean slammed into the chain link fence and spun around to face the encroaching horde. He was trapped and the space between them was slowly closing as the infected loomed closer. As the first line prepared to strike, the roar of an engine and the sound of steady rapid gunfire made him hit the deck. The soldiers cranked on the music and hit the booze as they mowed the infected down like rats. Dean dodged the bullets and hid behind the wall then darted between the walls until he was far away and the sounds of gunfire ceased.

He hurried to the East and found a way out. He clawed at the dirt and grass until the hole was large enough for him to slide through. The hunter stood and wiped away the dirt and grass before turning around and seeing the sign on the fence.

_Croatoan Virus Hot Zone – NO ENTRY – By order of Acting Regional Command. August 1__st__, 2014. __Kansas City_

"I went as far as 2014?" Dean stared incredulously at the sign. He wondered where everyone was especially his wife.

**Uh oh......Just where is Brooklyn?**


	18. Croatoan Deadly Incurable & Scary

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean hot-wired the car and raced out of Kansas City towards Bobby's house. He flipped on the radio but gets static. He tries his cell phone and notices there is no signal either.

"That's never good," he slipped his phone back in his pocket and raced on.

"Croatoan Pandemic," Zachariah appeared beside the hunter and was reading a newspaper, "reaches Australia." Dean jumped in his seat and glared over at the angel.

"I knew I smelled your stink on this back to the future crap," he snarled at the angel.

"President Palin defends bombing of Houston," Zachariah continues. "Let's see what's happening in sports? Oh wait that's right, no more sports. Congress banned large gatherings after the pandemic started."

"How did you find me?" Dean demanded.

"Afraid we've had to tap some unorthodox resources as of late," he looked over at Dean. "Human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given yours and Brooklyn's images and told to keep an eye out."

"The bible freak outside the motel?" It dawned on the hunter. "He what dropped a dime on us?"

"Onward Christian soldiers," Zachariah shrugged and grinned at the hunter.

"Okay, well good, great! You had your jollies now send me back you son of a bitch!" Dean snapped at the angel.

"Oh you'll get back, all in good time," Zachariah calmly replied. "We want you to marinate a bit here."

"Marinate?" Dean repeated bitterly.

"Three days, Dean," Zachariah said. "Three days to see what happens if you don't find your Grace and take on Lucifer with full strength. Come on be a good sport and play along."

"I won't play along! Where's Brooklyn!?" Dean was growing angrier by the minute.

"She's back at that run down room sleeping soundly and dreaming of the child growing inside of her. That's right Dean, we know about the child."

"If you dare touch her…." He threatened the angel.

"Calm down Dean-o, we're not going to hurt your precious wife or child. But if you don't change the path you're heading down they will be in harm's way. Have a little look-see."

Dean couldn't stand to look at the angel another moment and turned his gaze towards the window. He stared at his reflection for a moment then looked back over but the angel was gone. Dean growled out in frustration and slammed his hands on the steering wheel.

"If those angels touch her…." He said to himself as he headed towards Bobby's place.

* * *

"Bobby? Bobby I'm coming in" Dean called out as he stepped in the door. The house was mess as books were overturned and scattered. Furniture was tossed about as pictures had been ripped from the wall. Dean treaded through the living room then the den and spotted the empty wheelchair.

"Oh no," he turned the wheelchair upright and noticed the bullet holes where Bobby would've sat. Dried streaks of blood were on the inside of the back and Dean felt dread setting in. "Where is everybody Bobby?" Dean said sadly to himself as he scanned the room. Stepping around the wheelchair, Dean approached the fireplace and pulled away a loose brick. He reached in and retrieved Bobby's journal and flipped it open. His fingers landed on a photo of several hunters, several he recognized as Bobby and Castiel. He continued flipping through the pages and found another photo and felt his heart stop. It was of him and Brooklyn and a little girl of about two or three in his arms. Dean flipped it over and saw something written on the back.

_Brook Dean and Tristan_

_July 4__th__, 2012_

Dean couldn't but help to smile at the picture. He and Brook were smiling as their daughter rested comfortably in her father's arms. He felt the tears gather in his eyes as he ran his finger over the image. It was true, they were going to have a daughter, a daughter with fiery red hear and rich emerald eyes. He tucked the picture in his pocket and looked back at the other photo. Dean noticed the sign that read Camp Chitaqua.

* * *

The camp was protected by a chain linked fence as Dean arrived. He ducked behind some bushes as several men walked by with guns in their hands. He suspected they were the patrol for the night and waited until they were gone. Dean leaned back over and scanned the camp spotting the familiar outline of his beloved Impala.

"Oh baby no," he hurried over the fence and cautiously edged towards his car. He carefully looked around the interior noticing it had been empty and unused for quite some time. The door was gone and the pain had started to rust. The wheels were gone and the frame was up on cinder blocks.

"Oh no baby, what did they do to you?" He ran his fingers over the interior unaware of the figure creeping up behind him. Dean started to turn around and look up as a fist came down hard across his face knocking him out cold. Standing above him was an older version of himself. The older Dean looked down confused over the appearance of the intruder. Quickly he dragged the unconscious man towards his cabin.

Dean slowly came around and struggled to find his hands bound by handcuffs attached to a ladder. He fought against the cuffs for a moment before looking over to see the other version of himself holding a rifle straight at him.

"What the Hell?" He muttered to himself.

"I should be asking that question don't you think?" The other version asked. His voice was deep and tired as he spoke. The rich emerald eyes now sullen and dull from years of hard battle. "In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you here and now?" He aimed the rifle higher at the hunter.

"Because you would only be hurting yourself?" Dean suggested meekly.

"That's very funny," the future Dean responded and slowly lowered the rifle.

"Look man, I'm no demon, shapeshifter or anything okay?" Dean began to explain.

"I know, I did the drill while you were out. Silver? Salt? Holy water? Nothing. But you know what was funny…was that you had every hidden pick lock, box cutter, and switchblade I carry. Care to explain that? Oh and the resemblance while you're at it?" His eyes hardened towards the younger version of himself.

"Zachariah," Dean spat out. The older Dean stood up.

"Come again?" He asked.

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009. Look, Zach plucked me from my bed, away from Brooklyn and threw me five years into the future." The future Dean looked away at the mention of the red haired hunter and Dean swore he saw a tear welling in the corner of his eye. But the tiny hint of emotion was wiped away and replaced with the hard cold stare once again.

"Where is he, I wanna talk to him," Future Dean demanded.

"I dunno," Dean answered. He could see the future version of himself wasn't buying it.

"Oh you don't?"

"No! I don't know! I just wanna get back to my own year and back to Brook alright? And where is she in this time?"

"She's not here," the other Dean responded. He could tell the future Dean was hiding something by the way he avoided his questioning.

"Well where is she? I mean she is alive right? She is okay right?" Dean started to panic as his future self wasn't telling him anything. He crouched down in front of his younger self.

"If you're me tell me something only I would know," the future Dean changed the subject. Dean could sense pain inside of his future self as he waited for an answer. He played along and studied his future self for a moment before answering.

"Rhonda Hurley – We were 19. She made us try on a pair of her panties; they were pink and satiny and you know what? We kinda liked it."

"Touché," the older version stood up and started packing weapons in his bag.

"So why won't you tell me where Brook is? Is she off on a mission? Is she hurt or sick? What? Come on man you gotta tell me something."

"She's not here," the future Dean huffed as he stuffed his bag. A small flash caught Dean's attention and he saw them. Brooklyn's engagement and wedding bands hanging from his future self's neck. Dean felt ill as he knew she didn't make it. The future Dean saw the chain hanging out and quickly tucked it back inside his shirt.

"She's dead isn't she?" Dean finally said it. Future Dean stopped packing guns and slowly lifted his head up. Dean read the man's expression and saw the sorrow cracking through his hard cold eyes.

"Yeah, she didn't make it."

"When?"

"A year ago in Huntsville. We were ambushed by Meg and some hellhounds. One of them got her but she held on for several hours before passing on. We did a funeral pyre for her. All I have left are these," he held the rings back out, "a lock of her hair and Tristan."

"You mean…" Future Dean nodded his head.

"Yeah she's here," the man finished loading his weapons. "She's been through a lot though so seeing two versions of her dad is the last thing she needs."

Future Dean paused before changing the subject once again. "So Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?"

"Yeah I guess," Dean shrugged. "Croatoan virus right? That's their endgame?"

"It's efficient, it's incurable and it's scary as hell," Future Dean started to explain. "Turns people into monsters. It started hitting the major cities about two years ago…world really went into the crapper after that."

"But what about Sam?" Dean was worried about his brother. Future Dean stopped packing again and just looked at him.

"Heavy weight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it."

"You weren't with him?" Dean asked.

"No," Future Dean replied harshly. "No, me and Sam we haven't talked…hell in five years."

"We never tried to find him?" Dean asked.

"I've got other people to worry about," Future Dean replied bluntly and picked up his stuff.

"What where are you going?" Dean fought against the cuffs.

"I've gotta run an errand," Future Dean replied as he headed towards the door.

"Whoa whoa, you're just gonna leave me here?" Dean asked wide eyed.

"Yes," Future Dean snapped at him. "I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of the Parent Trap. So yeah, you stay lockdown."

"Okay alright fine! But you don't have to cuff me man!" Dean called out. "Oh come on, you don't trust yourself?"

"No, absolutely not," Dean watched his future self leave and slam the door behind him.

"Dick!" Dean called out at himself. He surprised himself by calling that out but he didn't care. Something was seriously wrong with that guy. He suspected part of it was because of Brooklyn's death.

"God Brook, I'm so sorry…." He whispered to himself letting a lone tear trickle down his cheek. "I'm not going to let you die. I'll find a way to save you."

Dean looked around and found a nail sticking out of a nearby floorboard. He reached over and started to tug at the head with index finger and thumb. It was stuck but Dean wouldn't relent and kept working at it even as his fingers started to bleed. He ignored the pain as the nail finally started to give and come loose until it was free of its wooden prison.

"Yahtzee," Dean said in quiet triumph and went to work picking the cuffs. He heard them click and tugged his wrists free, rubbing them before standing up and heading out the door.

**Well we can see why Future Dean harbors some bitterness inside.....**


	19. Old and New Faces

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean hurried down the steps and onto the grounds noticing several tents were set up near an abandoned satellite dish. He assumed they had been here for quite some time and continued to look around.

"Hey Dean," Dean spun around seeing a familiar face coming up the pathway. Chuck trotted towards the hunter with clipboard in hand.

"You got a second?" He asked.

"No! I mean yes…Hey Chuck," Dean was still in total shock over seeing the prophet. He hadn't changed in five years but his eyes revealed the signs of a weary battle scarred man.

"Hi, so listen we're good on canned items for now but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and hygiene supplies. People are not gonna be happy about this so what do you think we should do?" Chuck looked to him unaware that it wasn't the future Dean he was addressing.

"I, I dunno…maybe share?" He suggested.

"Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?" Chuck looked strangely at him.

"Absolutely and I will be," Dean answered quickly. A moment later someone tapped him on the shoulder and Dean spun around missing a fist aimed for his face. A woman with long dark haired tied back in a ponytail lunged for him again but Dean dodged behind Chuck.

"Easy there lady!" Dean cowered behind the prophet.

"Risa," Chuck corrected him.

"Where were you last night? Oh wait I know! You were out boozing it up again with Jane weren't you?! While you were out getting liquored up, Chuck and I were comforting Tristan through another nightmare! She cried for you!" She hollered angrily at Dean.

"Jeez I'm being busted for stuff I haven't even done yet," Dean muttered. In the future he was a total dick.

"Excuse me?" Chuck asked.

"Uh never mind," Dean said. "Hey Chuck, is Cas still here?"

Chuck smiled as he replied, "Yeah. I don't think Cas is going anywhere."

"Where's Tristan?" He asked again.

"Probably being babysat by Cas. She seems to have such a calming effect on him ya know?"

Dean nodded and hurried off in the direction Chuck pointed too. He wanted to see his little girl, see the daughter that his heart had yearned for for so long. His stride picked up as he rushed towards the cabin ahead. As he drew near, he could hear the unmistakable voice of the angel speaking in hushed tones. He brushed through the beads hanging over the doorway and froze to see Castiel sitting in a circle with women and sitting in a chair was Tristan. Dean's heart stopped at the sight of the little girl. She was so much like Brooklyn. The red locks cascaded past her shoulders hiding part of the fierce expression on her face. Her face was a mirror image of Brook's but it was the eyes that drew him in. Deep rich emerald pools reminiscent of his own. She was definitely his daughter.

Tristan looked over and her dark face lit up. "Daddy!" She hopped down off the chair and raced towards the hunter. Castiel continued his speech as Tristan wrapped her arms around Dean's legs.

"Just one compartment, in that dragonfly eye group of mind," he started. "Now the key to this total shared perception is um, it's surprisingly physical." The former angel looked up at Dean who was now holding Tristan in his arms. "Um, excuse me ladies, I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a moment. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?"

Dean just stared at Castiel as Tristan shook her head sadly. "He's always acting funny," she whispered. "Ever since Mommy died."

Dean held his daughter tighter to him as Castiel watched his harem leave. "You're all so beautiful," he said as they left. Castiel rose and stretched and Dean could smell the slight hints of pot in the room.

"Cas what the Hell is going on here? You've become a hippie now?"

"Thought you'd gotten over trying to label me," Castiel turned around and at the sight of the hunter his mouth dropped open.

"Whoa strange," he noted.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You're not you, well not now you anyways," he stared harder at the man. Tristan looked at the angel and glared at him.

"Cas, of course it's not now Daddy! Now Daddy left remember?"

"Exactly!" Dean chimed in.

"Where did you come from?" Tristan asked him. Dean softly smiled at the little girl.

"2009, before you were born sweetie," Dean told her. Strangely enough Tristan didn't freak out or look strangely at him but only nodded.

"You saw Mommy?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure did. Where I come from, you aren't born yet. You are still in Mommy's stomach," he tickled her. Tristan squealed and Dean wondered what had happened in the last two years.

"Who did this to you?" Castiel asked.

"Zachariah," Tristan tilted her head at the hunter.

"He's mean," she growled. "He tried to make Mommy take this light blue liquid but she refused and told him to shove it up his…"

"Tristan," Dean stopped her.

"Interesting," Castiel observed and itched his chin where a beard was beginning to grow.

"Oh yeah it's friggin fascinating," Dean said sarcastically. "Now why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my own page on the calendar."

Castiel laughed in the hunter's face. "I wish I could uh- strap on my wings, but I'm sorry no dice." He laughed again. Tristan just sighed and rested her head on Dean's chest. "He's doing it again," she whispered.

"Are you stoned?" Dean asked.

"Generally yeah," Castiel responded in a carefree tone.

"Are you doing it in front of Tristan? Because if you are…."

"No, Dean I'm not. I may be stoned but I'm not stupid. You entrusted her to me remember? I'm her guardian."

"God Cas what happened to you?" Dean asked sadly.

"Life," he simply responded.

Dean looked over at Tristan who was holding precariously onto him. She was so much like Brooklyn. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. God it felt so good holding her. He didn't care if his future self saw it, Tristan wasn't freaking out over seeing another Dean running around.

"I miss Mommy," she confided in Dean. Dean's heart broke at the tiny voice. He knew he had to make things right in his time when he got back. He looked over at the angel and had to ask him.

"Cas is it true? Did Brook die in Huntsville?" The angel slowly nodded his head and looked away.

"The hellhound got her and before she died she entrusted me with her Sais saying to teach Tristan how to use them and be her guardian. Dean was distraught and didn't speak for days. He turned to the booze rather hard and Chuck and I looked after Tristan. We're all the family she has."

Dean sat down with Tristan still in his grip and knew she had been through more than his future self wanted to admit. Just then the sound of two vehicles rolled up and the hunter stepped outside with Castiel behind him. A van pulled up followed by a Jeep. Future Dean hopped out of the Jeep along with several other men. They grabbed the six pack out of the van and started drinking. Dean approached them and noticed his future self pulling a gun from his jeans and aiming it at the back of one man's head.

"Hey, hey watch out!" He shouted. Tristan looked away as the gun fired and the man fell to the ground. The other men stare at the two Deans unsure of what to make of it.

"Dammit," the future Dean muttered at the sight of his younger self. He saw Tristan in his arms and felt a bit of anger rising in his throat. The older hunter turned towards the others and barked out, "I'm not gonna lie to you. Me and him – it's a pretty messed up situation we got going. But believe me when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do."

The future Dean marched angrily towards the younger hunter and pulled him by the arm. "A word with you," he snarled. He dragged Dean to the nearest cabin and took Tristan from his arms.

"What the Hell was that?" He snapped.

"What the Hell was that? You just shot a man in cold blood!" He hollered back.

"We were in an open quarantine zone," Future Dean said coldly. "We got ambushed by some Croats on the way out. Croats, Croatoans, one of them infected Yagger."

"How do you know?" Dean looked hard at him.

"Cause after a few years of this, I know," he explained. "I started seeing symptoms about a half hour ago and it wasn't going to be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news."

Dean was taken aback by the callousness in the man's tone. "Troubling a good man? You just blew him away in front of your own people! Your own daughter for crying out loud! Don't you think that may have freaked them out a little bit?"

"It's 2014 and plugging a Croat is called commonplace. Trading words with my freaking clone, now that may have freaked them out a little bit."

"Alright look," Dean started to say but future Dean coldly cut him off.

"No you look! This isn't your time, it's mine. You don't make the decisions, I do. So I say stay in, you stay in!"

"Daddy stop!" Tristan shouted over both of them. Her little face was flush as she looked up pleading with her little emerald orbs. Future Dean looked down and instantly his features softened up.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to upset you," he kissed the top of her head.

"Other Daddy didn't mean to make you mad," she said with tears in her eyes. "He's sorry."

Dean nodded in agreement as future Dean ran his hand up and down her back calming the agitated girl down. He turned to the nearest chair and placed her down in it. No matter what happened, the bright eyes of his daughter seemed to instantly cool his temper. Dean was grateful for that as his future self turned to fetch two tumblers and a bottle of whiskey.

"Alright man, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to mess you or..me..us- up here," Dean said.

"I know," his future counterpart nodded and passed a glass over.

"This has been a really whacky weekend," Dean sighed before taking a drink. He looked over at Tristan who was occupied with some toys left in the corner.

"Tell me about it," his future self added taking a drink from his glass. "Tristan didn't freak out when she saw you?"

"Nope, it was the opposite. She knew I wasn't you and Cas knew too. Tristan was happy to see me. She took right to me."

"She's all I have left," he sighed sadly. "After Brook died I went off the reservation. Chuck and Cas raised her for the last year. I've been such a terrible father to her."

"But she loves you," Dean countered.

"That's not the point. I haven't been there for her. I was off drunk and drowning my sorrows in women. I feel like some days I betrayed Brook. That I've been so selfish in worry about myself and not putting Tristan first. But then when I return from a mission, she's waiting with Chuck and her little eyes light up and she smiles so brightly at me."

"It's the angel inside of her," Dean said. "She still has hope inside, faith too."

"She's seen so much for being so young. It's like history repeated itself again. I lost Mom at such a young age and now Tristan lost her mom around the same age too."

Future Dean looked down and felt a tugging on his shirt. He looked down and saw Tristan looking up at him. "Daddy, don't be sad please? Mommy wouldn't want you to be sad."

"I know baby but sometimes it's so hard. I miss her so much," Dean hoisted her in his lap. "But then I think of you and find a way to keep moving ahead. I wanted you to have such a happy life, free of what your mom and I had but I failed you."

"No you didn't," she replied. "You're here and Uncle Chuck, Aunt Risa and Cas are here too. I wish Cas would stop acting so funny. He smells too."

Her little nose crinkled and both men laughed. "Well maybe you can get him to take a bath," future Dean teased. Dean could see the light in his eyes return as he bonded with his daughter. She was definitely the one bright spot in his dark existence.

"So what was the mission about?" Dean asked. He watched as future Dean reached over and pulled a gun out of his bag.

"The Colt?" Dean gasped. Tristan looked at it strangely.

"The Colt" future Dean nodded.

"Where was it?" He asked.

"All over," future Dean responded. "They've been moving it around…took me five years but I found it. And tonight- I'm gonna kill the devil."

"Lucifer?" Tristan asked. Future Dean nodded at his daughter.

"That's right baby, your daddy's gonna stop him and make this end."

**Next update soon.....**


	20. Battle Plan

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Chuck came in to round up Tristan and tuck her in but the half pint hid behind Dean.

"No, I don't wanna," she pouted. Her bright eyes watered up as Chuck knelt down beside her.

"Now Tristan you know it's time for bed," Chuck sighed as they were going round and round again. It happened every time future Dean left for a mission at night. Tristan refused to go and clung to Dean tighter. Dean picked her up and wrapped his arms around her. He looked to future Dean who looked away then rounded the table to gather his daughter.

"Tristan, we've talked about this," he chided her.

"I don't wanna go to sleep…." She pouted harder but future Dean wasn't buying it.

"Come on, I'll tuck you in," he stepped outside and towards his cabin with Dean watching them head down the path. This is what the future held if he didn't get his angelic mojo back.

"He really loves that little girl," Risa said behind him. "Ever since Brook died he changed. Chuck and I tried to keep him sober but at times it was like talking to a damn brick wall. Cas, well he fell off the wagon a long time ago."

Dean turned around seeing the sorrow in her eyes. He realized Risa had grown to love Tristan like her own daughter and if it wasn't for Chuck and she, Tristan may truly have been alone.

"Thank you for being there for her when future me isn't," Risa smiled at the hunter.

"She's like my own daughter," Risa replied. "I've been teaching her to use the Sais and she's really quick to learn. But don't worry we're using wooden ones for now," she smiled at Dean.

* * *

Future Dean pulled the blankets up to Tristan's chin and stuffed the plush teddy beside her. It was a gift from Chuck for her fourth birthday and the little girl treasured it.

"Daddy, are you mad at other Daddy?" Future Dean sighed and rubbed his neck.

"No, baby I'm not. I'm just surprised to see him that's all."

"He looks so sad," she stated.

"It's because things are so bad here. With Mommy gone and Bobby gone it's been tough for all of us. But I feel like I haven't done enough for you."

Tristan sat up and hugged the hunter. The smell of alcohol and gunpowder wafted across her nose but she was used to scents. "I wish Grandpa was here," she said sadly.

"Me too baby, me too," the hunter agreed. "He would've just adored you."

"Will you come home?" Tristan looked up with sadness in her eyes but glints of hope dotted those beautiful depths.

"I've always come back and I will this time," he promised his daughter. "But if something happens to me," he slipped off the chain holding Brooklyn's rings and placed them in her tiny hand, "take care of these."

Tristan hugged Dean harder and sniffled in his jacket. Dean felt the tears forming in his eyes as the sense of dread filled him again. Every single time he left her he feared he would never return. He had made out a list of his wishes to Chuck making him the legal guardian of Tristan. Future Dean knew the prophet loved her and doted on her when he wasn't looking but he didn't care. Tristan needed that support and love when the time came he didn't come back.

"But know I love you so very much Tristan," he sobbed and kissed the top of her head. Dean stroked her hair hesitant to release her.

"I love you too Daddy," she sniffled again. "Please come home."

"I will baby, I will do everything I can to come home to you," he kissed her again before finally releasing her. Chuck stepped in and saw his little angel crying as Dean brushed by. The man saw the tears rolling down his face but said nothing.

"Take care of her Chuck," he whispered as he walked into the night. Chuck breathed in and put on a brave face as he approached the little girl. He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at her.

"Hey kiddo, it's me," he continued smiling down at her.

"Why does he always have to go?" Tristan sat up and launched her body against Chuck who wrapped his arms around her letting her gently cry into his shirt.

* * *

Dean was lost in thought over Brooklyn as his future self returned. He looked up to find the hard cold exterior back in place. Risa and Cas were already there waiting for his return. The hunter watched as he slipped the Colt out of the bag and placed it on the table.

"So that's it?" Risa pointed at it. "That's the Colt?"

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it," Future Dean looked at the small group.

"Great! Have we got anything that can find Lucifer?" Risa snapped in a sarcastic tone. Future Dean looked over at her, concerned over her attitude. "Are you okay?"

"Well, we were uh getting schnockered with Jane last night while Tristan was having a night terror. Risa and Chuck were helping her through it," Dean explained. Castiel smirked as the future Dean glared at him.

"You wanna shut up?" Dean put his hands up in a defensive manner as the future Dean continued.

"We don't have to look, I know where Lucifer is. The demon we caught last week – he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew."

"So a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be and you just believe it?" Risa asked in disbelief.

Dean watched his future self smile coldly as he answered, "Oh trust me, he wasn't lying."

"And you know this how?" Risa spoke up again.

"Ma'am our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too skilled in the art of getting the truth," Castiel interrupted.

"Torture? Where did you learn to torture?" Dean looked over at his alter ego.

"Brook fell back on it towards the end. She was hitting them hard and heavy with everything she knew. I learned a few things from her."

"Oh that's classy," Dean snorted as Castiel laughed. Future Dean glared at him and Castiel clammed up. "What? I like past you," he shrugged. The older hunter flattened a map on the table and pointed to a red X on it.

"Lucifer is here, now. I know the block and I know the building," he went on.

"Oh great it's right in the middle of a hot zone," Castiel retorted.

"Crawling with Croats, yeah. Are you saying my plan is reckless?" Future Dean glared at him. Dean just sat back and listened as Castiel carried on his snarky tone.

"So what you are saying is we walk in, up the driveway past the Croats and demons and we shoot the devil?"

"Yes," Future Dean fired back with certainty. "Are you coming?" he continued to stare down the former seraph.

"Yes of course," he answered. "But why is he coming? I mean, he's you five years ago and if something happens to him you're gone too right?"

"He's coming and that's final!" Future Dean shouted and slammed his fist down on the table. Dean was stunned at how hard and bitter he had become.

"Okay, well we'll get the grunts moving," the former angel got up and turned to leave.

"We're loaded on the road by midnight," he hollered at Risa and Cas as they left. Dean was left with his future doppelganger alone.

"So why are you taking me?" He asked.

"Relax, you'll be fine. Zach's looking after you right?" Future Dean continued loading up the weapons including the Colt.

"No, that's not what I meant," Dean quipped. "I wanna know what's going on. Ever since I arrived here you have been hiding crap from me! Now I think I at least deserve an answer don't you?"

Future Dean exhaled and took a step closer towards his younger self. "Yeah alright I'll level with you. I wanna show you something. I want you to see our brother." Dean stared at the older man.

"Sam? I thought you said he was dead?" Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said yes."

"Wait – what?! He did what?!" Dean just stared at the other man.

"That's right, he said the big yes to the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom," future Dean responded.

"But why?" Dean demanded.

"I wish I knew," his older self said unsure of the reason. "But now we don't have a choice. It's in him and it's not letting go. We need to kill him, Dean and you need to see it – the whole damn thing, how bad it truly gets so you can do it different. "

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Find our Grace and embrace it. We are powerless against Lucifer unless we find the angel juice. Brooklyn would still be alive! We may be Michael but in name only. So when you get sent back to '09, you go find yours and Brook's Grace. You hear me?"

"No, that's crazy! If I drink the angel juice and I get my groove back and do battle with Lucifer, half the planet's gonna be torched!" Dean fired back.

"Take a damn look around man! Half a planet's better than no planet which is what we have now! Do you really want Tristan to live in this hell on Earth? Do you really want to watch Brook die in Huntsville? Do you? Do you want to torch her lifeless body and have only a lock of hair and two rings as a reminder of the woman we both love deeply? I don't! If I could do it again I would in a heartbeat!"

"So why don't you?" Dean snapped back.

"I've tried! I've shouted at the top of my lungs for help but no one answered! The angels aren't listening! They just – left! They gave up! It's too late for me…but not for you," Dean shook his head.

"Oh no, there's got to be another way," he offered but future Dean shook his head.

"Yeah, well that's what I thought. I was cocky and never thought I would lose. But I lost Dean. I lost so much because I was wrong. I'm begging you please just find your Grace!" Dean stared at him as future Dean shook his head. "But you won't, because I didn't do it. That's just not us now is it?"

Dean let his thoughts wander to Brooklyn and Tristan hoping she was still safe in 2009. There just had to be another way and they were going to find it.

* * *

Everyone started loading the cars up and Chuck came up behind Dean. "So, you're really from '09 huh?"

"Yeah, 'fraid so," Dean responded and turned to face the prophet.

"Some free advice? When you get back hoard toilet paper like it's made of gold understand? Because it is!" Dean blinked at the smaller man and nodded his head. He then put his hand on the man's shoulder and asked a request of him. "Please take care of Tristan."

Chuck just nodded and stepped back. "Thank you, Chuck."

"Believe you'll be thanking me. Mark my words on the toilet paper."

Dean started to hop up in the truck and told the prophet, "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, okay," Chuck said with doubt in his voice as the caravan drove away. A tiny tug on his jeans made him spin around and look down to see Tristan standing there with sleepy eyes.

"Uncle Chuck, I can't sleep. I had a bad dream," Chuck picked her up.

"What about kiddo?"

"Daddy didn't come home. He got hurt by Lucifer and died," Tristan rubbed her eyes and clutched the teddy bear in her arm. Chuck hoped the nightmare was wrong and Dean would come home.

**Next chapter up soon.....**


	21. Dance With The Devil

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

The ride had been silent for Dean and Castiel. The hunter was unsure of what to say to the angel. He was so off and acted like he didn't care anymore about what happened around him. It was as if he was more concerned about weed and women than anything else. He watched the former angel lean over and flip open the glove compartment and pull out a pill bottle. Castiel popped a pill like it was candy and Dean snatched the bottle from his hand.

"Let me see those," he read the label then looked over at the former seraph. "Amphetamines?"

"You want some?" Castiel offered all to eagerly. "It's a perfect antidote to that absinthe."

Dean shook his head at the change in his behavior. "Look don't get me wrong, it's great to see you finally pull that stick from your ass, but what's going on – with the drugs, the orgies and love guru crap?"

Castiel laughed in his face which only made Dean stare harder at him. "What's so funny?"

"Dean, I'm not an angel anymore," Castiel answered. "Yeah, I went mortal."

"How?" Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I think it had something to do with the other angels leaving. When they bailed my mojo just kinda…" Castiel made a whooshing sound and flicked his hand over his head for added effect, "just drained away. Yeah, I'm human now Dean. I mean I'm all but useless. Last year I broke my ankle? I was laid up for two months."

"Wow, so you're human?" Castiel nodded. "Well welcome to the club."

"Thanks, except I used to belong to a much more exclusive club. Now I'm powerless, I'm hapless and I'm hopeless. I mean, why the hell not bury myself in women and decadence right? I mean that's what decadence is for. Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out. I mean…that's just how I roll," he smiled over at Dean.

"But what about Gabriel? What happened to him?"

"Gabriel, let me see, ah yes, he became Lucifer's bitch," Castiel answered in a matter of fact tone. "He just gave up and let Lucifer seduce him, just like old times."

Dean looked out the window and felt the full scope of things slowly set in.

"So you just gave up on Tristan? You just fell off the reservation after Brook died?" Castiel turned from happy go lucky to angry and sullen.

"When Brook died, I was devastated okay?!" The former angel glared at him. "I promised to keep her safe and I failed her! The hellhound got her and I had to watch her die and watch you fall apart at the damn seams!"

"So you let Tristan down? You just gave up on her?" Castiel slammed on the brakes and pulled along the side of the road. His bright blue flashed with anger and resentment towards the hunter.

"How dare you accuse me of that!?"

"In case you didn't notice earlier, she was despondent and miserable in your little social circle! Hell, she said you smelled! Some guardian you turned out to be! We trusted you to look out for her!"

Castiel just huffed and started the truck back up and pulled back on the road. He kept his eyes trained on the dark road ahead as Dean sunk in his seat.

"Cas look, I'm sorry…" he started to say.

"No, don't be. You're right, you trusted me to watch Tristan and I let you down. I deserved that," Castiel looked back across with pain in his eyes. "So much has happened Dean."

"So I hear," he sighed and relaxed in his seat. The light of dawn started breaking over the horizon as the ruins of Kansas City started to come into view.

* * *

The small group proceeded down the abandoned street, each armed to the teeth. Ahead a large shell of a building stood looming over them and cast a dark shadow over the ground. They froze at the gate seeing the sign posted on it.

_Jackson County Sanitarium_

Future Dean moved to the front and pointed at the second floor. "There through the second floor window. We go in there."

"Are you sure?" Risa asked eyeing the busted windows. Future Dean looked over at her and with a hint of confidence answered, "They'll never see us coming, trust me."

Dean just watched the interaction in silence. His counterpart was hiding something but held his tongue. "Now weapons check, we're on the road in five."

Dean finally spoke up and approached his older self. "Excuse me, uh future me, can I talk to you for a second?"

The future Dean followed him a little way away from the others and stood beneath a few trees. He looked hard at the older version. "Tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" The future Dean feigned ignorance.

"Cut the crap, I know you. You're lying to those people and you're lying to me."

"Oh, is that so?" Future Dean said with a hint of amusement.

"Yeah, it is. The way I see it is I know your lying expressions. I've seen them in the mirror. Now there's something you're not telling us!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," his future self continued lying through his teeth. Dean just shook his head and edged closer towards him.

"Oh really? Well I don't seem to be the only member of your posse with questions, so maybe I'll take my doubts over to them," Dean spun to walk away but his older self caught his arm stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait," future Dean sighed. "Take a look around you, man. This place should be white hot with Croats. Where are they?"

"They cleared a path for us," Dean realized. Future Dean nodded his head. "Which means that this is…"

"A trap," future Dean finished, "Exactly."

"Well then we can't go through the front," Dean noted. Future Dean nodded.

"We're not," he motioned his head towards the group, "they are. They're the decoys. You and me, we're going through the back." Dean just stared in total shock at what he just said.

"You mean you're gonna throw your friends in the meat grinder?! Cas too!? You wanna use their deaths as a diversion? They're people for crying out loud! They have been loyal to you the entire time! Taking care of Tristan while you were drunk and holed up with women! And this is how you intend to repay that unquestioned service!?" He watched as the future Dean turned away unable to meet Dean's demanding stare.

"Oh man, something is broken in you. You're making decisions I would never make! I wouldn't sacrifice my friends! Brooklyn would never let this happen!"

Future Dean gripped him by the collar of his jacket. His stare was icy and empty. "Don't you ever talk of her like that again! Because you wouldn't make these decisions and swallow back your fucking humanity is kind of why we're in this mess in the first place! It's because of your lack of balls she's dead! I will not let Tristan grow up looking over her shoulder every five minutes like we did!"

"These people count on you! They trust you!" Dean shouted back.

"No! They trust me to kill the devil and save the world and that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Future Dean snapped back.

"No, not like this you're not. I won't let you," Dean held his ground ready to fight his future self.

"Oh really?" the other Dean challenged him before belting him with a right hook and sending him to the hard ground.

"Sorry but it has to be this way. Someone has to clean up the mess you made."

* * *

Sometime later Dean started to come around. He woke up to the sound of gunfire and leapt to his feet. The hunter jerked his head up towards the building watching flickers of light and listening to the eruption of gunfire within.

"NO!" He cried out as the sounds of screaming and gunfire melted into one horrid sound. Dean heard Castiel's voice loud and clear then suddenly it was silent. The hunter shook his head knowing the former angel was dead. The others were probably goners as well. He took off around the building and entered a small but beautiful garden. Lightning flashed all around as he froze at the entrance. There, on the ground was his future self with someone in white stepping on his neck. Dean stared in shock and horror as the foot pressed down and instantly snapped the hunter's neck. He looked at the one who killed his future self and slowly the killer turned around. His mouth dropped open as Sam or rather Lucifer wearing Sam's body faced the hunter.

"Oh, hello Dean," he calmly greeted him. Dean could only stare at the thing that was his brother as lightning flashed all around them. Lucifer vanished then appeared behind him.

"Aren't you a surprise, brother. You've come a long way to see this haven't you?" Dean backed away from Lucifer, disgusted by what he was seeing.

"Well, go ahead and kill me," he challenged the fallen angel.

"Kill you?" Lucifer asked and raised his eyebrows. He looked past Dean to the body of the future hunter then back to him. "Don't you think that'd be a little…redundant?"

Dean remained silent with his fists tight to his sides. Lucifer smiled thinly as he looked at his brother. He stepped closer and tried reaching out to him. "I'm sorry, it must be painful, speaking to me in this….shape. But it had to be Sam, it had to be. I am also sorry that you witnessed the loss of Brooklyn as it must be so painful to have learned about her untimely fate," Lucifer placed a hand on Dean's shoulder but the hunter jerked away and noticed a hint of rejection on his face.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Dean, or is it Michael? What do you think I'm going to do?" Lucifer walked past Dean and looked a small red rose blooming on the stem. He appeared to be in total awe like a child exploring his world for the very first time.

"Oh I don't know maybe deep fry the planet?" Dean snapped in anger. Lucifer turned around, hurt that his brother would entertain such a notion.

"Why? Why would I destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful, in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God. Do you remember when I was cast out? Of course you do because you were the one to do it. My own brother, the one I admired and looked up to and loved so dearly. You cast me to Hell and bound me with 600 Seals ensuring I wouldn't break free. All because I loved our Father and refused to bow down to those hairless apes."

Dean noted the bitterness when Lucifer mentioned humans. For him it was the opposite, he had come to love humans as John and Mary were human and his family. Markus and Brady were family as well.

"Now tell me Michael, does the punishment fit the crime? Especially when I was right? You of all should know this intimately from being here amongst them. Look what six billion people did to this stunning thing and yet they blame me for it."

"Your bitterness and hatred has blinded you. I lost Brooklyn, the one person I loved more than anything! Yet you stand here pretending to give a damn! You're not fooling me. You never were able to. When I look at you, do you know what I see? I see the same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my entire life. I don't buy the sympathy for the devil crap! You're just like the all the rest – an ugly, evil, belly to the ground supernatural piece of crap! You know what the difference is? It's the size of your ego!"

Lucifer smiled softly at the hunter and stepped closer towards him. "You haven't changed a bit Michael, even now as you walk in a human body. Still the same good little son who followed his Father blindly and never once questioning an order or command. I can see why you were a member of the Heavenly Host."

Dean continued glaring at Lucifer unable to move or speak. His eyes had welled with tears and now the drops rolled down his face leaving clear streaks on dirty skin.

"Good bye," Lucifer said. "We will meet again, soon."

Dean watched the fallen angel turn to leave and shouted out, "You better kill me now!"

Lucifer stopped dead and slowly turned around to face him. "Pardon?"

"You better kill me now! Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you and I won't stop!" Dean shouted louder.

"I know you won't," Lucifer responded and stepped closer. "The human in you doesn't want to see the world destroyed as you've come to love it and the pleasures that go with it too much. You won't restore your Grace and I know you won't kill Sam. You can't bring yourself to do it. Whatever you do, whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up….here."

Dean stood silently letting the tears continue to fall. Lucifer looked with sympathetic eyes and spoke again.

"I win," he said simply. "So I win."

Dean's chin started to quiver as he stood up to Lucifer, "You're wrong."

"See you in five years Michael," Lucifer bid farewell as a large bright streak of lightning broke across the sky and vanished. Dean saw Lucifer was gone leaving him alone in the tiny patch of green. Was this what was going to happen? Was Sam going to say yes? So many questions for the hunter as he turned around and came face to face with Zachariah. The angel said nothing as he touched the hunter's forehead and sent him back to 2009.

**No Tristan never learned about Sam's fate....As far as she knows he died in Detroit....Dean didn't want her to be hurt by the truth....**


	22. Starting Over

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OCs…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn was sitting on the bed like an animal ready to flee when Dean appeared.

"Dean!" Brooklyn stood up and rushed to her husband. Dean caught her in his arms and he realized how much he truly missed her. She was still alive, not dead and burned up in Alabama. Their daughter was not yet born which meant there was still time.

"Where have you been? I woke up and you were gone…." Her grey depths showed relief and anxiety at the same time. Tears threatened to spill over at any time.

"I was hurled to 2014," Dean said. "It was horrid Brook. I don't even wanna remember it."

"What happened? Did Sam die? Did Cas die? Did my father die? What?"

Dean pressed a finger to her lips quieting his antsy spouse. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Brooklyn nodded and relaxed against him, grateful he was back. Dean ran his hand up and down her back then through her soft coppery locks. The feel of her tresses through his fingers took on a more significant meaning for the hunter. He gently pushed back and dropped to his knees and pushed up her shirt exposing the bump hidden beneath. Dean kissed and caressed her stomach remembering what happened in the future. He wasn't going to let her grow up without her mother!

He stood back up, hungering to taste those sweet lips of hers again. Dean cradled her face in his hands and leaned in to take her mouth within his. Even the simplest kiss held so much more meaning to him than ever before. Dean was determined to keep her alive and not let her fall to the hellhounds in Huntsville.

"Now isn't this touching?" Zachariah interrupted the tender moment. Dean pulled back, angry at the angel for what he did.

"Well if it isn't the ghost of Christmas screwed you?" Dean fought to keep his growing rage under control.

"Enough Dean, enough," the angel said in a calm manner. "You saw it right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just do it."

"And how do I know this whole thing isn't one of your tricks?" Dean felt his face burn with every word he said. "Huh? Some angel hocus pocus?"

"The time for tricks is over Dean," Zachariah remained calm. "Imbibe the Grace and live up to your full potential. Strike Lucifer before he finds Sam! Before billions die!"

Dean released Brooklyn but continued looking straight into her rich slate depths. He thought about everything he went through the last three days. Learning about her death and seeing how bitter and cold he would become. The void that had carved his soul apart leaving him so hateful and angry.

"Nah," he said looking straight at her seeing her smile.

"Nah?" Zachariah parroted. "Are you telling me you haven't learned your lesson?"

"Oh I learned a lesson, just not the one you wanted to teach," he glared at the angel.

"Well I'm just gonna have to teach it again!" Zachariah lunged for the hunters. Dean shielded Brooklyn. "Cause I got you now boy and I'm never letting you…" the angel halted his charge and looked around. Brooklyn and Dean were gone.

"Son of a …" Zachariah exasperated.

Brooklyn and Dean appear startled as they see they are now at the side of a lonely highway. The hunters look around to see Castiel standing beside them.

"That was pretty nice timing Cas," he said smiling widely at the angel.

"We had an appointment," Castiel smiled back. Dean approached the angel and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder and held a finger up from the other hand.

"Don't ever change," he was thrilled to see the little warrior back to being clean quiet and not reeking of weed. Castiel looked over at Brooklyn who appeared just as confused as he did.

"How did Zachariah find you?" Dean waved his hands not wanting to go into the whole story.

"It's a long story," he replied as he retrieved his cell phone. "Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on okay?" Brooklyn and Castiel exchanged strange glances at his remark.

"Dean what are you doing?" Brooklyn asked.

"Something I should've done a long time ago," he stated and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Do you think he'll freak when we tell him?" Brooklyn looked up at Dean. He placed a hand on her stomach and shook his head.

* * *

"No, I think he'll be thrilled," Dean said then placed a quick kiss on her lips. They stood against the Impala and watched the old yellow car come rambling up the road and stop a few feet away. Sam hopped out and trotted towards the couple, happy to see them both. His eyes went down to Brooklyn's body and spied the bump.

"Brook are you…." Dean nodded proudly.

"Yeah she is Sammy. She's about 4-5 weeks along. We're hoping for a daughter."

"Wow I don't know what to say other than congratulations," he smiled at them both. Dean turned serious and pulled Tom's dagger from his jeans.

"Sam, if you're serious and you want back in, you're gonna need this. I imagine you're rusty."

Sam took the dagger and looked at it like it was first time he was laying eyes on it.

"Look man, I'm sorry. I was wrong to try and shut you out like that."

"What changed your mind?" Sam asked and looked over to Brooklyn who shrugged her shoulders.

"Long story but the point is…maybe we're one another's Achilles Heels. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I dunno. I just know we're all we got left. More than that…all three of us keep one another human."

Sam swallowed hard, moved by his brother's words. "Thank you, I really mean that. I won't let either one of you down."

"Oh, I know it. I mean you are the second best hunter on the planet," Dean responded with a smile on his face. Sam beamed back as they took in the rare moment of peace.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked them. Brooklyn looked to Dean.

"We make our own future," Dean responded.

"I guess we have no choice," Sam sighed.

"I don't know about you guys but this pregnant lady needs food now," Brooklyn stood with her hands on her hips and lips pressed tightly together.

The brothers laughed, sharing a hearty much needed one. Brooklyn shook her head and hopped in the front waiting for the other two to get in.

"Are you two gonna get in? Because if you don't get your asses in this car within the next thirty seconds, I'm gonna drive off to the nearest diner without you."

Sam rushed to get his stuff while Dean slid in the driver's seat and brought the engine to life. Brooklyn honked the horn at Sam watching the hunter jump and hit his head on the frame.

"Oops," she cringed seeing Sam in pain. Sam shot a look at her and she merely smiled and waved her fingers at him.

"He's pissed isn't he?"

"Yep, there's the bitchface of doom," Dean chuckled as Sam hopped in the back.

"Sam are you okay?" Brooklyn looked over the seat. Sam's face was frozen in the bitchface pose as they drove off towards town. For now things looked back to normal….

* * *

"If I see Zachariah it will be too soon…." Brooklyn huffed between forkfuls of grilled chicken drenched in ketchup and Tabasco sauce. Sam just stared as she cut up the large tender breast then stuffed it in her mouth. Brooklyn looked up and froze mid chew and shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Something wrong Sam?" She finished the mouthful then swallowed it down, chasing it with water.

"Uh no," he looked away and went back to the Cobb salad in front of him. Dean looked above his bacon cheeseburger and shot a warning glance at his brother. Sam could feel the hard emerald pools throwing daggers at him. The younger brother couldn't help it. Watching her eat so many odd combinations of food and not bat an eye was a first for him.

"So where to now?" Brooklyn finally decided to come up for air. The waitress returned with the plate full of fries. Dean started to reach for one but Brooklyn acted fast and threatened to stab his hand with the fork in her hand. The hunter raised his hands in surrender and backed away and watched as she devoured the fried offering. Dean had tried to keep her on the healthy path but he quickly learned it was wise to not stand in the way of a hungry pregnant woman. He still had the nail marks in his left forearm from the ice cream incident in Topeka.

Dean pulled up a file with articles and handed them over to Sam. He looked each one over unsure of which one would to pick.

"You know this isn't the SAT's," Dean looked across at Sam.

"Bite me," Sam muttered and reviewed the last file.

"So what's with this one?" He slid the last one over to Dean.

"Dude suffers a head on collision with a parked car? I say that's something worth looking into."

"Yeah, definitely but we have bigger problems don't you think?" Sam asked.

"Sam, the apocalypse isn't going anywhere and besides it'll be waiting for us when we get done," Brooklyn said as she leaned back in the booth.

"Right but what if the Colt is out there? I mean if we're going to ice Lucifer…." Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"This is what we're doing okay? End of discussion," Dean snapped back fighting to keep his voice from rising. The older couple behind them turned to look at the hunters with disdain in their eyes. Brooklyn narrowed her eyes at them and instantly they shifted back around. She smirked then looked over at Sam who had his bitchface back on again. The hunter rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You know you keep your face like that it's gonna freeze," she teased. Dean snickered but Sam continued to scowl at them both.

"Look Sam, this our first real case as a team. With Brook being pregnant and you coming back, we need to ease the training wheels back on."

Sam sighed loudly and nodded his head but he wasn't happy about any of it. He wanted to hunt the devil and kill that son of a bitch. The waitress reappeared and Brooklyn wanted one more thing.

"Can I have a chocolate malt, extra ice cream and whipped cream?" The waitress smiled and nodded before heading off.

"Brook, where are you putting all of that?" Sam raised an eyebrow. Brooklyn gave him the finger and finished off the last of her fries.

"In case your forgot Stanford, I'm eating for two now?" Brooklyn tapped her fingers on the table and kept her eyes trained on the younger hunter. She watched Sam duck in his seat. His face turned flush and his ears burned. Brooklyn smiled at his discomfort. The waitress appeared with malt in hand and even brought the metal tin it was blended in. Dean watched her eyes light up and hoped to get a bit of the sweet thick goodness that was until the Tabasco sauce was added in.

"Damn," Dean muttered.

* * *

"Dean stop here," Brooklyn pointed at the gas station. They had finally arrived in Canton, Ohio and she had been hollering for a bathroom for the last 100 miles. Dean had stopped at many rest stops, but Brooklyn would turn around and run back out in disgust. Finally, he found one that was up to her standards.

Dean watched her tear out of the Impala and towards the doors and wondered if the Olympic team needed a sprinter as she seemed to break a new record. Sam hopped out and stretched his gangly legs and arms. Dean looked over his sunglasses and smirked at his brother.

"Ginormo getting out of a clown car," he laughed.

"Eat me," Sam snapped back.

Brooklyn approached the pair with an expression of contentment on her face.

"Better?" Dean asked. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yep, now I need food and a bed," she looked up.

**Next update soon....**


	23. Death Death Everywhere

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn stared at her naked body in the mirror noticing just how far along she was. Her hands ran over the protruding bump and the hunter couldn't but help to smile. She had another week before going back to see Doctor Teague and hopefully would know if she was having a boy or girl. Dean slipped in the tiny bathroom and quietly closed the door.

"If it's a girl I was thinking of Tristan for the name and if it's a boy, Jonathan," she looked over at him.

"'I think those are great names," he brought his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I thought you would agree," she beamed before letting the brightness fade.

"Brook, what's wrong?"

"You know the demons will find out about…." Dean noticed her eyes had taken a sullen appearance.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. For now, we're safe and flying under everyone's radar. Maybe Cas can put some of the Enochian symbols on our baby."

Brooklyn wiped her eyes and nodded. Yes, she would have Cas put them on their child once he or she was born. But for now she needed to focus on finding Lucifer and her father. He didn't know she was pregnant and he was going to be a grandfather.

"We'll find him," Dean said. Brooklyn nodded with a sad smile.

"He would be so happy….." she whispered.

* * *

The hunters traveled north following a tip given from another hunter in Louisville. The Impala had been spotted in Ohio, more specifically Canton. Richie gripped the wheel tight as the anger seethed inside. He hoped they would still be there when he and the other three reached their destination.

"Hey Richie," the passenger spoke. "What happens if she won't take it?"

"Oh, she's gonna take it even if I have to force it down her mouth."

The others remained silent as the full scope of Steve's death had just hit them. They wanted the demons that killed their friend to suffer and put their trust in Richie.

* * *

Lucifer watched as War continued his path of destruction from town to town. This time the Horseman was in the city of Saint Joseph, Missouri. The birthplace of the Pony Express was in pieces as the Missouri ran red. The town of Elwood on the Kansas side wasn't immune to the Horseman's will as town was pitted against town. The larger city had the advantage. The bluffs provided an excellent viewpoint into Elwood and further to the West into Kansas. Neighbor was pitted against neighbor and friend slaughtered friend. Families were wiped off the map in an instant.

The Fallen One smiled from his perch at the bluff. Humanity was slowly crumbling apart one city at a time. The loathing he felt towards the hairless apes had no limits as he plotted his next move. But for now, he was going to let War have fun and decided to go back to his Messenger.

Gabriel sat up finding his wrists were free. The archangel leapt of the bed and towards the only door in the room. His fingers curled around the brass knob and slowly turned it, shocked to find the door opening up. He flung it open wider but any hope he was kindling quickly died as Lucifer was standing before him. His eyes reflected disappointment as he stepped inside. Lucifer flicked his hand sending the angel across the room.

"You let me down Gabriel," Lucifer crossed the room at a leisurely pace then slammed his open palms on the wall on each side of his head. "You would really leave me?"

Gabriel watched pain fill Lucifer's eyes as he stood nose to nose with the Messenger. He couldn't look away from those powerful eyes as they drew him in.

"You'll see her soon enough," he brushed his lips against Gabriel's. "I promise."

The silken layers of Lucifer's voice went straight to the deepest recesses of the angel's being and Gabriel felt the invisible bonds break and his arms drape around Lucifer's waist as the arms of the Fallen One slipped securely around his.

"I would never do anything to hurt you," Lucifer whispered in his ear and gently guided him towards the bed.

* * *

Brooklyn decided to take nap as the nausea finally subsided and granted her peace. Dean and Sam took off an hour before to interview the local sheriff. She remembered laughing when they said they were going by the names of Agent Bonham and Agent Copeland. Since her suit was turning tight and very uncomfortable, she decided to stay behind and lounge in sleep pants and one of Dean's shirts.

"Good luck," she had told them as they hurried out the door. Now she was alone and could get some badly needed rest. Brooklyn hoped they would bring back something good for lunch.

Her chances of rest were dashed when the soft flap of wings filled the room around her. Brooklyn groaned and opened her eyes to find Castiel standing above her. His eyes fixed on hers then went down to her stomach.

"Hello Brook," he said. "How is my new charge?"

"Well he or she is doing just fine. But as for me…I'm starving. Dean and Sam went off to play Five -0 and of course all the snacks are gone."

The angel merely looked at her then vanished. Brooklyn looked around then rested her head on the thin pillow and took a deep breath. As sleep started to take a tight grip on her, Castiel returned with a sack in hand. The rustling of plastic caught her attention and Brooklyn's eyes shot open.

"Is that food?" She followed the bag as it swayed back and forth.

"It is Chinese?" Castiel hesitated before pulling the food out. Brooklyn caught the unmistakable aroma of lo mein and broccoli beef doused in soy sauce. She stretched her arms out and waved her hands eagerly.

"Yes yes," she was ready to jump off the bed and snatch the cartons but Castiel was moving and set the take out boxes on the stand. He handed off a fork and watched as his charge dove into the lo mein. The happy grunts and groans told the angel he had done well. He reached out wiping the drops of sauce off her chin and lips nearly losing a finger in process.

"Thanks," she said between heaping mouthfuls of noodle and vegetables.

* * *

Dean and Sam stared at the Porsche as it sat on the jacks. According to Jim Grossman, his late friend had found "Lil Bastard" after years of tireless searching. And now Cal was dead and Jim was accused of killing his friend. They stood back eyeing the classic car with weary stares.

"You want me to do it?" Sam asked.

"No," Dean quickly answered. "No, I've got it." He carefully approached the car like it was a wild horse. "Easy baby, I'm not gonna hurt you. So don't hurt me."

Dean laid back and slid under the car looking for the engine number. With paper in hand and pencil in mouth, he scanned underneath until the number came to light. The car creaked ominously and Dean froze instantly. Sam dropped down beside Dean.

"Need a flashlight?" He asked.

"NO," Dean answered tightly. "Don't do anything, just go away."

"You uh – okay," Sam shrugged.

"Don't speak. In fact, don't even look at her, she might not like it."

Sam heeded the warning and backed away allowing his brother to finish. Dean swallowed hard hoping he would make it out of this one alive. The car creaked again and he quickly rubbed the number on the paper then hurries back out and jumped to his feet. Sam just stood there watching his brother freak out.

"Find out who owned it and not just the last owner. You gotta take it all the way back to 1955," Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"That's a lot of research," he whined.

"Yeah, well I just made your afternoon," Dean sighed panting hard.

* * *

Brooklyn continued feasting on Chinese when the guys returned. Castiel straightened up at the sight of Dean and quickly stood up.

"Cas, sit back down," Dean motioned for the angel to sit back down. He looked over at Brooklyn who merely stopped shoveling food long enough to briefly wave then go back to eating.

"Whatcha find out?" Brooklyn asked.

"Well Cal was killed by Little Bastard," Sam said. Brooklyn looked up at the youngest hunter.

"What's wrong with you?" She reached for the next container and popped it open.

"Dean seems to think I'm the bitch of the pair," he glared at Dean.

"Okay now what needs to be looked up?" Brooklyn snatched the engine number from Sam and pulled up the laptop. She looked over at the angel and waved him over.

"Okay Cas, it's time you learned about computers and the internet. It's best if I show you as Dean would only take you straight to the sex sites," she shot a look at her husband.

"What?" He feigned ignorance. Brooklyn just shook her head and ducked her eyes back at the screen. Castiel sat closer to the hunter as she started digging. The angel was amazed at how she easily maneuvered around public records and other research sites. Dean couldn't help but to smile at the look of awe in his bright blue eyes.

The police scanner was quiet with the exception of the occasional traffic stop. Sam pulled up the other laptop and started helping Brooklyn in tracking down the previous owners.

"So are you two going to find your Grace?" Sam asked out of the blue. Brooklyn froze mid stroke and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why do you ask?" She was suspicious but kept it from her voice. "Yeah Sammy why the questions?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "Well considering you're Michael in there and Michael is the only one besides God who can stop Lucifer…."

"Sam, we've been through this once before. If I imbibe the mojo half the planet goes bye bye and we both wouldn't come out of it unscathed," Dean reminded him of the consequences. "I have a kid on the way to think about. I don't want him or her to grow up without a father."

Brooklyn tried to stay focused on the screen but found the argument between the brothers beginning to heat up. Castiel plucked the empty carton and threw away the trash before fetching her the pint of sherbet from the small freezer. She smiled at the angel as he handed the frozen treat over and Castiel prayed it would soothe her nerves. He looked her over and noticed she had gained a little more weight and her jeans were now unbuttoned and unzipped to accommodate her growing body. She was wearing Dean's shirts now to cover the bump and open fly of her jeans. There was a glow about her as she sat there on the bed with a focused look upon her face. He reached out touching her stomach and felt the warm rush again. The angel began to wonder what was going on.

"Well son of a bitch!" Brooklyn growled. "You two got freaked out for nothing."

She turned the computer around and tapped at the screen. "The first owner was a cardiologist from Philadelphia who drove the car until his death in 1972."

"Wait a minute! So what you're saying…" Dean started.

"Is that the Porsche is not nor has it been James Dean's car. It's a fake Little Bastard."

"Well then, what was it that killed him?" Dean wondered as he stared at the screen.

"That is a good question," Brooklyn sighed. Just then the scanner went off.

_"All units needed at Hill Residence at 1183 Ellicott Drive. Housekeeper reporting homeowner dead in study…."_

Dean and Sam looked at one another and over at Brooklyn who nodded her head.

"Just go guys," she waved them off. "Cas can stay here with me, right Cas?"

"Of course," he said quietly. Dean went over to the angel and placed his hands on the smaller shoulders.

"Cas, it's alright. I trust you around Brook," Castiel smiled and nodded.

"Thank you that means a great deal to me," his eyes brightened making the angel appear youthful right then and there.

"Okay well enough of the chick flick moment," Dean coughed and adjusted his tie before hurrying out the door.

As the brothers headed to the Hill Residence, the truck with the four hunters approached the outskirts of Columbus.

**Next update soon.....**


	24. It's As Fresh As It's Gonna Get

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Rick the sheriff was barking out orders when the boys arrived. The study was bathed in blood and on the floor was the body of Mr. Hill, covered in a sheet.

"The evidence is here!" He hollered as Dean and Sam stepped in.

"Heard you got another weird one," Dean said using his authoritative tone. The sheriff joined them in the hall and stood with hands firmly on his hips.

"Well it's a little strange on the surface I'll admit," the lawman confessed. "But once you look at the facts….."

"William Hill died from a gunshot wound to the head. No bullet, no gunpowder, no bullet," Dean interrupted.

"Nope, nothing strange about that," the sheriff then changed his tone. "There's gotta be a reasonable explanation – there's always is!"

"Well what's your reasonable explanation?" Dean asked. The sheriff looked all around before lowering his head and speaking in hushed tones.

"Professional killer," he whispered.

"Come again?" Sam asked. He looked at the sheriff strangely.

"Well, CIA, NSA, one of them trained assassins. Like in Michael Clayton," Dean and Sam took a good long hard look at him noticing the man's eyes revealed the seriousness of his allegations.

"Riiight," Dean responded.

"Look you're welcome to look around but these guys don't leave any evidence," Rick whispered again.

"Riiight," Dean repeated again.

"Mind if we talk with the witness?" Sam asked. The sheriff shrugged. "Suit yourself but she's not making any sense and she's not making any sense in Spanish either."

Ganzuela was sitting outside on the bench and wrapped in a blanket. She was rattling off in Spanish to the officer when the boys showed up.

"Ganzuela Alvarez?" The housekeeper looked up.

"Yes?"

"FBI," Dean flashed his badge and the officer stepped back and headed back inside. "Now uh- you said you saw something in the professor's house," he started to ask."Right? Something in the window?"

The housekeeper started to rattle off in Spanish and Dean shot a helpless look in Sam's direction. Sam shrugged and sat down beside her then began conversing with her in Spanish.

"Nice," Dean smiled. Sam paused and quickly shrugged his shoulders.

"Freshman Spanish," he quipped as the housekeeper kept talking. Sam turned his head back to her.

"Okay tall man, very tall man with a long black coat and….a beard? A beard," Sam translated.

"And a sombrero," she added quickly.

"Dude was wearing a sombrero?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"A hat," Sam corrected him. "Not a…."

"Sombrero alto," she continued.

"A tall hat?" Sam asked.

"Oh like a top hat," Dean snapped his fingers. The housekeeper nodded and kept motioning at her head.

"Wait like a stovepipe hat?" Dean took guess in the dark. She nodded again. "Like Abraham Lincoln."

"Si, El Presidente Lincoln," she broke down again. "Abraham Lincoln kill Mr. Hill."

Dean and Sam stared at one another; both were at a loss for words.

"I go home now?" She sniffled.

"Si, gracias," Sam said as Dean shouted out gracias from behind Sam. Sam just looked at him.

* * *

"You want me to look at the footage of the garage?" Brooklyn looked over at Castiel.

"Yeah," Dean answered. "The housekeeper claimed Abraham Lincoln killed Hill."

"Okay that is definitely freaky," she sat down on the bed. "Where are you headed?"

"Uh we need to run an errand. But don't worry we'll be back for dinner," Dean grinned into the phone.

"Alright," she sighed and flipped open the laptop. "Hey could you two grab some peanut butter and jalapenos while you're out?"

Dean cringed at the odd combination but assured her he would.

"Thanks," she said sweetly. "Well Cas and I will be here when you get back."

"Good, he needs to be there. After what Bobby said about the hunters looking for us….."

"I told him about that and trust me, he's not going anywhere."

Dean nodded, "Good, well, we'll see you in a bit. I love you."

"Love you too," she hung up and went back to the computer. The footage was downloading too slowly for her liking.

"Come on you piece of crap," she smacked the side of the screen. Castiel looked at her as she smacked it.

"Does that make it work faster?" He asked with an honest innocence.

"No but it makes me feel better," she smiled up at the angel. Her eyes shifted back to the screen and noticed it was ready to play. She clicked on it and watched Cal die alone in the garage. Her eyes focused on the car watching for the slightest thing that was off. She wouldn't have to wait long. The brief flash caught her attention and she froze the video and backed it up.

"What the Hell was that?" She played it frame by frame and stopped it. The hunter saw the image of someone in a bright red jacket reflect off the chrome. "Am I crazy or does that look like James Dean?"

"Who?" Castiel tilted his head.

"He was an actor in the 50's who died in a car crash. There's an urban legend that his car Little Bastard is cursed. But this car is a fake. I don't get it. I mean James Dean and now Abraham Lincoln? What is this? Famous ghosts rising up and ganking people? What next Nixon?" She made a sour face at the thought.

Brooklyn grabbed her phone and called up Dean. The guys were walking out and towards the Impala when Dean's phone went off.

"Brook is everything alright?"

"Dean I went over the footage and the image of James Dean shows up in the wheel well." Dean thought about what they say at Hill's house and looked over at Sam.

"Hill was a Civil War nut and he dug Lincoln big time. So Cal must've been a James Dean freak."

"He spent 17 years looking for his car," Sam remembered.

"So what two super famous ghosts who are super pissed off and are ganking their….super fans?" Dean couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"You said it not me," Brooklyn exhaled. "But in a way it makes sense."

"Point taken," Dean agreed. "Well we're gonna get dinner then be back."

Brooklyn sat for a moment and contemplated what to do next.

"Why are they here in Canton of all places?" She wondered aloud and got a hunch. Castiel sat down beside her and watched in silence as she pulled up the Canton visitor's bureau website. Her eyes scanned the sights and froze on one in particular.

"You have got to be kidding me!?" Castiel spotted what made her react and stared hard at the website. "Dean and Sam are gonna love this."

* * *

They were still in Columbus when the call came. Richie answered the phone.

"Yeah whatcha got? They're still there? What about the woman? She hasn't left the hotel at all? Well we're 150 miles from Canton and if anything changes call me."

They continued eating in silence, each one afraid to look at Richie. They could sense the anger still burning bright inside of the hunter. The vial of demon's blood was packed tight in the small tin box above the visor away from prying eyes. They knew Brooklyn was in deep shit but the death of Steven still lingered in the backs of their minds.

Richie threw the napkin down and paid the bill while the others finished up.

"Let's go," he grumbled.

* * *

Dean and Sam returned with bags in hand. "Are you sure she is going to wear any of this?" Sam asked.

"Dude, I asked a chick," Dean slid the keycard out and slid it in the lock. He pushed the door open and stepped in. The room was cool and comfortable as they dropped the bags on the empty bed. Brooklyn was fast asleep and Castiel was seated in the chair.

"Hello Dean," he greeted in his soft manner. His blue eyes watched the bags shift on the bed as Dean started pulling out the clothes and held each one up to show the angel.

"We found Brook some new clothes seeing as how her old ones are a bit tight."

"I heard that," Brooklyn groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head. "So what did you buy me?"

Her hair was slightly tousled and his shirt was crumpled up around her waist showing off a small bit of her lower body. Dean saw the groggy expression in her endless slate depths. He easily imagined a silken pair of jet black wings unfurling from behind her but quickly blinked and noticed they were gone.

"Must be the angel side," he muttered before going through the last bag. Brooklyn stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes widened at the array of shirts and jeans spread out before her.

"They're supposed to expand as your stomach grows," he smiled. Brooklyn picked up the shirts then jeans admiring how nice and fashionable they were.

"You had a woman help you," she grinned.

"Guilty," he blushed.

"Thank you," she whispered. "When we're alone I'll show you how grateful I am."

The red tint to his face caught Sam's attention.

"I bet she'll show you her gratitude," he snickered and dodged the shoe flying at his direction.

"Oh I wanted to show you two this," she hopped up and brought the laptop over showing the website for the wax museum. Dean and Sam stared at the screen and knew what they needed to do.

* * *

The tour of the museum fanned out nothing but the owner had several artifacts of interest: James Dean's keychain, Gandhi's glasses and Lincoln's hat. They used the guise of reporters for a travel magazine learning the owner was working on a new exhibit to make wax museums "hip" again.

Dean was loading up the trunk as Sam was on the phone. He could hear Sam as he stood over by the side of the building.

"Yeah can you believe it? James Dean and Lincoln I know. Well maybe the Apocalypse's got them all hot and bothered. Yeah, well we all know whose fault that is. Well I'm sorry Bobby but it's the truth."

Dean froze and felt disgusted by what Sam was saying. He thought they had gotten through this; that he wasn't going to be such a dick about it. Dean coughed loudly and Sam spun around, surprised to say the least to see his brother standing there.

"I'll call ya later, bye," he hung up and trotted over to where Dean stood.

"So who was on the phone?" Dean asked.

"Bobby," Sam answered.

"And?" Dean asked waiting for him to go on.

"Nothing," Sam brushed off his question. "Did you get the trunk packed?"

"So we're just going to pretend I didn't hear what you said?"

"Pretend or don't pretend Dean. Whatever floats your boat," Sam huffed and turned around.

"Damn it Sam this is supposed to be a fresh start for all of us!" Dean yelled. He didn't mask the anger in his tone.

"The way I see it, this is as fresh as it's gonna get," Sam threw his brother's words back in his face. Dean was glad Brooklyn wasn't around to hear him talk like that. She didn't need the extra stress or become emotionally distressed over his little fit. Keeping his anger in check, Dean headed towards the museum's doors as Sam had headed in already.

**Sam being the bitch once again......**


	25. It's Not Over Yet

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean wanted to deck Sam for the remarks he made but decided to hold off for the time being. He focused on the maze of corridors that were lined with life like statues of historical figures and celebrities. The hunter spotted the Abraham Lincoln statue and grabbed the stovepipe hat. He placed on his head and proceeded to do his impression of Lincoln's Gettysburg Address.

"Four score and seven years ago….I wore a funny hat."

"Dean," Sam was unamused by his lame impression. Dean's face soured as he pulled of the hat and dropped it in the bucket.

"Such a killjoy," he muttered.

"Let's just torch the objects, torch the ghosts and get the Hell out," Sam huffed.

"Fine," Dean snapped. "Just do me a favor and get the stick out of your ass Samantha?"

Sam made his bitchface and stared daggers at Dean while he fetched the keychain. As the hunter passed through them the doors slammed behind him separating the brothers.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean hollered back. Sam stood back and felt the room go ice cold. He spun around back to Lincoln with shotgun raised and ready to fire. But it wasn't Lincoln he had to worry about. From out of nowhere Gandhi leapt on the hunter's back wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. Sam ran backwards and slammed his body against the wall feeling the weight drop. But Gandhi wasn't ready to give in and rolled back between Sam's legs then hopped up on his back. Sam could feel the air being cut off as Gandhi tightened his grip around the hunter's throat.

Dean rushed the doors and spotted his brother struggling.

"Sam!" Dean shouted and looked at him strangely. "Is that Gandhi?"

"Yes!" Sam gasped. Gandhi snarled and tried to bite at his throat.

"Dude is squirrely," Dean noticed.

"Get the…." Sam struggled to spit out. Dean raced to the wax figure as Sam managed to spit out the word glasses. The hunter snatched the rims and threw them in the bucket and torched the items. Gandhi didn't vanish in a ball of flames but rather simply disappeared. Sam rubbed his neck and grimaced in pain as Dean approached.

"Sam you alright?"

"Yeah," Sam said in a hoarse whisper.

"You couldn't have been a fan of someone cool? Seriously? Gandhi?" Sam just looked up at his brother and shook his head.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you were nearly killed by Gandhi?" Brooklyn stood in the bathroom door. "I mean this is the same Gandhi who was a man of peace and practiced civil disobedience against the British?"

"Yeah, that's him," Sam muttered. Brooklyn laughed and entered the small room.

"Gandhi!" She was laughing so hard Dean and Castiel could hear her through the door. Sam just glared at the door and went back to his laptop.

"I'm glad someone's getting a laugh out of it."

"So is everyone ready to bust this joint?" Dean asked while finishing up his own packing.

"Dean didn't you find anything unusual about the way Gandhi vanished?" Sam asked without looking up.

"Strange how?" Dean stopped and turned to his brother. Castiel sat quietly.

"Well, no screaming, no big flame out. I mean that isn't the way ghosts normally go out."

"Still, I torched, he vanished," Dean concluded.

"Yeah but- also, I feel like he was trying to….take a bite out of me."

Dean's eyes went open and Castiel tilted his head.

"A bite out of you?" The angel asked.

"Yeah, like he was hungry. But the thing is about Gandhi, or rather the real Gandhi he was a…." Sam stopped as Brooklyn returned from the bathroom and sat down beside Dean.

"What are we talking about?" Brooklyn asked.

"Well Sam here was about to tell us what Gandhi was but stopped. Sam, spit it out!"

Sam huffed and finally spat it out, "A fruitarian."

Brooklyn busted up laughing and laughed hard. She laughed so hard her face turned bright red.

"A fruitarian?! This is classic!" Brooklyn roared. Castiel went by her side as she continued unabated. Dean was laughing as well and didn't care if Sam was embarrassed.

"Let me get this straight, your uh- ultimate hero- was not only a short man in diapers but he was also a fruitarian?"

Brooklyn hollered louder as she had not had such a good laugh in so long. Castiel even joined in letting a little chuckle out.

"Alright that's not the point!" Sam tried to cut them off.

"That is good! Even for you this is good!" Dean was beaming.

"Okay look, I don't think this thing is over," Sam protested. "It wasn't right the way the ghost vanished. Something was off."

"Well it was a ghost, albeit a super charged fruitarian ghost, but it was still a ghost. And now we're moving on," Dean zipped up his bag. Sam looked over at Brooklyn and Castiel who remained silent.

"So first you drag everyone into town and now you're dragging everyone back out!" Sam shouted. Brooklyn stood up and faced off against the younger brother.

"Sam, what the hell is your problem? Are you pissed Gandhi tried to eat you alive?" Brooklyn stood with hands on her hips.

"No it's not that! I mean Dean's dragging us here then wants to leave when obviously there's something wrong!" Brooklyn looked back over at Dean.

"Dean what's going on?"

Dean shook his head then looked at her. "Seems someone has some deep seated resentment about the Apocalypse. Sam here was running his mouth over the phone to Bobby thinking I wasn't around."

Brooklyn turned back around to face Sam. "Sam what did you say?"

Sam stood quiet refusing to be put on the spotlight. But Dean wasn't about to let his brother slip by.

"Sam here told Bobby we all know whose fault it was starting the Apocalypse."

Brooklyn was taken aback and felt her anger rising. Castiel rushed over and stood between the two.

"Sam, Brooklyn has been through enough. Do you not understand she was unaware of the consequences for her actions? She sold her soul so you could live. But yet here you stand throwing away the gift of life. "

The angel's hard cold tone rattled Sam for an unexplained reason.

"Well this isn't going to work," Sam said out of nowhere.

"What isn't going to work out?" Brooklyn peered around the angel.

"This, this arrangement that's what," Sam said in anger. "I thought it could but it can't," he put his hands on his hips and stared at the trio. Brooklyn pushed around Castiel and got in Sam's face.

"Now you listen to me you spoiled rotten little brat. You were the one who wanted back in after running out on us. You were the one who couldn't handle the fact that we're both angels reborn. I was the one in Hell! I was the one being tortured day in and day out! I was the one with the demon blood! So for you to get on this little soapbox and preach to us about trust issues….." Dean stepped in and gently pulled Brooklyn away before she went full on Chuck Liddell on Sam. He worried about her blood pressure and knew she had to calm down. Dean placed her on the bed and took her face in his hands.

"Brook, you need to calm down. You need to think about the baby."

"Dean, he's really pushing it here and I don't need his bullshit!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"I know baby but let me handle this okay?" Brooklyn nodded and closed her eyes. Dean spun around to Sam. He stood there staring back at Dean as if he was ready to fight his brother.

"Sam, what you said was so uncalled for. Do I need to remind you that it's because of Brook that you are still alive?"

"No, you don't Dean. But damn it Lucifer's running free and I'm his damn vessel! You're Michael without his wings and Brook and Cas….they're angels too. I don't want to see her hurting but you need to let me grow up! You know why I ran off to help Tom? It was because of you."

"Because of me?" Dean stared hard at him.

"Yeah, it made me feel strong like I wasn't your kid brother," Brooklyn felt ill and raced to the bathroom with Castiel on her heels. The angel flashed one last look at Sam before racing inside the door. The sounds of her heaving echoed off the walls as Dean and Sam stared at one another.

"Good going Samantha," Dean muttered. At that exact moment his phone went off and he dropped his bag to answer it.

"Yeah, yeah okay," He snapped it shut and sighed.

"I guess you were right," he admitted to Sam. "This isn't over."

* * *

Brooklyn was laying flat on her back with a cool cloth over her forehead as the guys dressed in their suits. Dean sat down beside her and smiled sweetly at the ill hunter.

"I think someone wasn't happy about you two arguing," she placed a hand lightly on her belly. Dean linked his hand with hers.

"I think you're right," he kissed her hand then her lips before leaving with Sam. Brooklyn looked over at Castiel who was sitting comfortably on the chair. Dean slid his hand away then headed out the door leaving them alone once again.

* * *

Richie and his gang were an hour away from Canton. The lead hunter gripped the wheel tight in anticipation for the confrontation ahead. Revenge was the only thing on his mind. His eyes darted back up to the tin box holding the precious demon blood. They were going to go in and grab the girl and race back to Oklahoma and force the blood down her throat. If the Winchester brothers got in the way well, too bad for them.

The sign ready Canton 50….

* * *

Sam and Dean stared in disbelief at what the shaken girls were telling them. Paris Hilton had snatched their best friend Danielle.

"She looked good," one noted.

"And fast," added the other, "Skinny and fast."

"Uh, where did they go?" Sam asked still unsure of what to say.

"They just vanished," the first one said.

"Would you excuse us a minute?" Dean said and pulled Sam to the side.

"Okay so as far as we know, Paris Hilton isn't dead right?" Dean looked to Sam.

"Pretty sure, no," Sam responded.

"Which means we're not dealing with a ghost which means either Paris Hilton is either a homicidal maniac or…."

"We missed something," Sam finished.

"So what do you wanna do?" Dean asked.

Sam headed to morgue and dropped Dean back off at the motel along the way. Dean saw Brooklyn sleeping soundly on the bed while Castiel was seated on the chair in the same position as when he had left.

"How is she Cas?"

The angel nodded and looked over at the hunter. "She was sick a few more times but now she sleeps."

"Thanks Cas," Dean ditched the tied and jacket and slipped in beside her. He stretched out on his side draping one arm over her body in a protective gesture. Dean looked up at the angel as his eyelids grew heavy and finally dropped blocking out the image of the blue eyed angel.

* * *

Sam pulled out Cal's body and reviewed the ME's report. He set it to the side then snapped on the gloves and cut into the stomach. He slipped his hand inside the incision and started to feel around.

"Well that's ripe," he said to himself as he continued groping around and through intestines and viscera. Sam stopped when his index finger ran along something hard and found two hard objects in Cal's stomach. He pulled out his hand and washed away the blood and pieces of flesh getting a better look at what he had.

"What the Hell?"

* * *

Castiel was trying to get a better handle on the internet and computer concepts. It was all foreign to him but at the same time found it fascinating. His Father's creations had developed this wonderful thing but yet also held the capacity to build weapons of destruction. He never could understand humans in their war like ways but then again they were granted free will and that included the ability to wage war upon one another. The angel looked over at Brooklyn and Dean as they slept soundly together and felt the pang of human jealousy stir within him. He wanted to feel the love and loyalty they shared and have someone to share it with. Castiel let his thoughts wander to the unborn child Brooklyn carried and felt the same emotions stirring inside. As he wondered what it meant, Sam burst through the door and shut it behind.

"Dean, Brook wake up, I found something," he shook his brother. Dean groaned and looked up at Sam with one open eye.

"Whatcha find?" he asked.

**Next update soon....**


	26. Unexpected Help

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the games…*sighs*

* * *

"I can't believe I missed it," he held up the small bag containing what he found. "I went back over the two vics and there was major blood loss."

"Well being a gory smear will do that to you," Dean yawned and stretched.

"No Dean, I mean more blood loss than a car crash or head wound would cause. Almost like something's….."

"Feeding," Castiel spoke up. Dean and Sam both looked at the angel.

"What? It's a simple deduction," the angel said.

"Right Cas," Dean nodded.

"Also there were these," Sam held out the Ziploc bag containing the two black objects he found. Dean reached out for them and held the top part in his fingers.

"Are those seeds?"

"Yeah, those were in both the vics bellies," Dean shoved the bag back at Sam. "I hope you washed your hands."

Sam continued on excited over his discovery. "They're unlike any other seed I've seen before Dean," his face was lit up like a kid's face on Christmas morning.

"Wow, just when I thought you couldn't get any geekier," Dean commented and rolled off the bed. Sam flipped up the laptop and started researching. Castiel picked up the seeds and carefully examined them. He found them peculiar and set them back down. The angel was familiar with the various supernatural entities and beings that existed but he couldn't place his finger on what being did this. He decided to let Sam figure that one out.

"Yahtzee!" Sam shouted out in victory. Brooklyn opened her eyes and looked up at Sam.

"What the Hell is going on? Why is Sam shouting like that?" She sat up feeling her stomach shift.

"The seeds aren't from around here. In fact, they aren't from any tree or plant in the country," Sam continued.

"Then where are they from?" Dean asked. Brooklyn stood up and joined the brothers.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily.

"Einstein here found something," Dean kissed her on the forehead. Sam ignored his remark and moved on.

"They're from Eastern Europe, specifically the Balkans. The forest doesn't exist anymore. They chopped it down like 30 years ago."

"So?" Dean said flatly.

"Local legend has it that the forest was guarded by a Pagan god whose name was Leshii. Uh, a mischievous god, could take on infinite forms…"

"And let me guess he liked to munch on his fans," Dean concluded. Brooklyn took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Brook you okay?" Dean turned around. Brooklyn nodded her head and held up a hand.

"I'm fine Dean, just very nauseated. Damn morning sickness," she growled.

Sam found a bottle of water and handed it over to her. "Thanks," she took a very small sip.

"Anyways, it says 'Could only be appeased by the blood from his worshippers'. It would drain them then stuff their stomachs with the seeds," Sam finished reading.

"Oh that's just lovely," Brooklyn groaned.

"Leshii was a very powerful god in his own right," Castiel spoke up. "He will find out who you revere the most and use that against you."

"Thanks Cas," Dean said. The angel nodded. Sam found out how it could be killed.

"It says here his head has to be chopped off with an iron axe in order to kill him."

"Well then let's go gank us a Paris Hilton," Dean said with a smile.

* * *

The sign read Welcome to Canton. Richie eased the truck down the main road and turned at the first light. The hotels were on the left and right of the road with names like Roadway Inn and Broadview Motel. But it was the one called Sunset Inn that they were looking for. Richie spied the sign on the left and turned into the parking lot.

"Is that the car?" One hunter pointed out.

"Sure is," Richie eased the truck in the lot and killed the engine. They weren't sure which room they were in so they waited until someone came out. They sat for 20 minutes until the door to room 15 opened up and the brothers stepped out. Each one carried a bag and the hunters knew they were heading out on a job.

"The girl's not with them," the second hunter said.

"She may be inside," the third said.

"Makes it that much easier for us then huh?" Richie said as he watched the Impala pulled out and towards the street. They waited until the car was out of sight before they stepped out and headed to room 15.

Castiel continued to play around on the laptop while Brooklyn rested. He wondered if he could use the technology before him to find Lucifer. The angel wanted to find Gabriel as he could sense his charge was despondent over his disappearance. She wanted to share the joy in being a mother to him and let her son or daughter get to know his or her grandfather. As he continued to scour the web, the door was being picked.

Richie heard the click and the hunters stormed the room surprising the angel. Castiel jumped from the chair and stood between them and Brooklyn.

"Who are you!?" Castiel demanded. Richie rushed forward for the angel but Castiel had enough power to send the hunter crashing against the wall. The other three hunters went for the angel hoping to distract him. Brooklyn woke up to the crashing sound and saw the hunters. She moved fast but her nausea kicked in preventing her from being much of any help.

Richie saw her rising from the bed and rounded the fighting to get to her. Brooklyn grabbed her Sais but Richie was too fast for her and pinned her to the bed. He saw her swollen belly and glared at her.

"Who the Hell are you?" She cried out.

"I lost my best friend because of you! And now you're gonna pay for it," Richie slipped the blood from his jacket pocket and flipped the cap. Brooklyn's eyes went wide and she started to struggled against him.

"NO! Please don't! It won't bring your friend back!" She pleaded and begged Richie but the hunter refused to listen.

"You're right it won't but it'll kill the bottom dwelling bastards that took him," Richie clenched her jaw forcing her mouth open. Before the first drop could touch her lips, someone ripped the hunter off her and flung him across the room.

Tom stood there with eyes black and angry. Brooklyn coughed and sat up, stunned to see the fallen angel standing there.

"Brooklyn are you alright?" He asked without turning around.

"Yeah," she coughed again and raced for the bathroom and locked the door. Richie stood up to see Tom flick his hand and send the other hunters out the door.

"Demon," Richie snarled.

"No, I prefer the term fallen angel," he snapped back.

"So what, you're her little bodyguard? Should've known considering…."

Tom belted the hunter and lifted him by the throat.

"You have no idea who you're screwing with pal," he warned Richie. The hunter slid his hand in the pocket of his coat and pulled out the holy water. With a snap of his wrist, Richie hurled the blessed water at Tom and heard him cry out. Richie fell to the floor ready to exorcise him but Castiel pounced on the hunter and pummeled him with his fists. He may not have had any divine powers, but the angel had a mean right hook. Castiel forced himself to stop and deliver a warning.

"Now you listen to me you little bastard and listen good. Get the Hell out of this town and never ever look back. If you even think about coming after her again my brother here will not be so kind. Do…You…Understand?"

Richie spat the blood that had been pooling in his mouth and nodded regretfully.

"Good, now go!" Castiel barked. He helped Tom to his feet and the pair watched the defeated hunters scatter and hurry to the truck. The smell of burning rubber and sound of screeching tires echoed in the lot as the truck raced out of the lot.

Tom looked over at Castiel and nodded.

"Thanks Cas," he smiled.

"Thank you Tom for saving us," the angel smiled back. "How did you know to find us?"

"Oh I listen to the grapevine and when I heard about Larry Moe Curly and Shemp I knew it couldn't be good. But I have been trying to track down Gabriel as his absence has drawn some attention."

"Who?" Castiel asked.

"Some of the higher demons are keeping Lucifer's location hush hush as he has Gabriel very close to him. Some of the angels are trying to find him but without God to help us we're clueless."

"I suspected as much," Castiel voiced his suspicion. "For now we need to keep Brooklyn safe as you have heard about her state."

"You mean about the child? Yes her pregnancy has not gone unnoticed. Lucifer wants the baby as she carries Michael's blood making her very desirable."

"What do you suggest?" The angel asked. Tom sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"For now, remain with the Winchesters and guard Brooklyn. I will continue to fight with the angels and keep ahead of the demons' movements. I heard War is running loose. I saw his handiwork in Saint Joseph, Missouri and Elwood Kansas. He's picking back up where he left off. I have been keeping in contact with Bobby and he worries the remaining three Horsemen will soon rise. He's right. For now I will remain here and help clean up the mess those hunters made."

Castiel nodded and watched as Tom started to pick up the mess and return the room to its previous state. The vial of demon blood was burned in the sink ensuring it didn't fall into the wrong hands. The angel headed towards the bathroom and knocked on it.

"Brook, it's me Cas. Listen, Tom chased the demons off and it's safe now," he could hear the hunter getting ill over and over and forced the doorknob to turn and stepped inside.

* * *

"Not a word Sam," Dean warned his brother.

"Dude you were wailed on by Paris Hilton," he laughed.

"Shut up alright?" Dean felt embarrassed but at least Leshii was dead. The sheriff had called earlier to let them know Danielle was alright, safe at home and swearing off The Simple Life for good.

"Sheriff's putting an APB out for Paris Hilton," Sam said.

"That ought to be good," Dean snickered. His phone went off and he saw it was Cas.

"Cas hey," he answered. Sam saw his face fall and turn panicked. "What? Is she alright? What? Tom's there? Are you serious? Well we're on our way."

"Dean what is it?" Sam asked as he hopped in the car.

"Richie paid a visit but Tom showed up and wailed on them. He's cleaning up the mess and Cas is with Brook."

"Tom's there?" Sam asked as the Impala squealed out of the parking lot of the wax museum.

Tom had finished cleaning up as the Impala came to a halt. Dean hopped out and stormed through the door to find the room in order. He locked eyes with the former angel's.

"Dean," Tom nodded as Dean nodded back.

"Tom, you're still alive," Tom nodded.

"Yeah, I've been out in the trenches and got word about the hunters and hightailed it up here. Castiel was having a rough time with them given he lost his groove and all. He's in the bathroom with Brooklyn right now."

Dean swallowed hard but found his voice and said, "Thanks."

"I know it's hard for you to say that to me since I'm a demon and all. But you know my intentions here are good. I've been trying to find Gabriel but no dice so far. Lucifer has him hidden away and locked down tighter than Fort Knox."

Dean nodded and darted to the bathroom as Sam stepped in.

"Tom," he was more than happy to see him. "I thought you were dead."

"Nope," Tom smiled, "Just been fighting the good fight. But we're losing that. But I did get a lead on Michael's missing mojo."

"Really?" Tom nodded.

"Yeah but the demons may be on the trail for it already. But I heard it's somewhere in Florida or Georgia."

"Lovely," Sam sighed. "Well are you going to stick around or take off?"

"I'm going to hang around then take off. The demons know about Brook's pregnancy."

**Next update soon.....Tom has mellowed out after being in the battle for a while now....**


	27. Forgiveness

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OCs'…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean thought about the argument he and Sam had two weeks ago and figured his brother had a point. He had been keeping such a tight leash on Sam that he had nearly pushed him out of his and Brooklyn's life.

They were in Minnesota tackling a Wendigo and the bastard was a tricky one. It tried to go for Brooklyn as it had detected her pregnancy. The creature had broken into the cabin they were at and ignored the guys and lunged straight for her. But it didn't know it was taking on an angel reborn and she immediately fought back. The energy pumping through the hunter gave her the ability to defend herself and send the Wendigo crashing through the window. But it had managed to get a swipe at Brooklyn leaving four deep gashes across her chest before she pulled a Jedi mind trick on its ass. It howled in pain as sharp edges of glass pierced and ripped at leathery flesh. Dean had rushed to her side as Sam lit a Molotov cocktail and chucked it down at the wounded creature. As the bottle smashed, the concoction exploded into a bright flash lighting up the nighttime sky. The Wendigo wailed and thrashed as the fires consumed flesh bone and blood.

Dean held onto Brooklyn and pressed a towel to her skin as she fought back the pain.

"Brook, how much does it hurt?"

"A lot…" she hissed and tensed up. Dean kept pressure on the injuries as Sam rushed to get the medical bag. The hunter worried she would need to go to the hospital with being pregnant and losing blood. Sam rushed in but Dean was picking up Brooklyn and hurrying out the door.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Sam closed the door and hurried to the Impala.

Dean sat in the waiting room still wearing the blood covered clothing from earlier. All he knew was she needed stitches but that was the extent of her injuries. Sam arrived with two coffees and gave one to Dean.

"Thanks man," Dean took a sip and put the hot cup down.

"How's she doing?" Sam asked with concern for his brother and Brooklyn.

"They're stitching the gash marks. I told the doctors it was an animal attack. They bought it."

Sam nodded and looked down at his drink. Things between them had been rocky at beast ever since they blew up at one another in Canton. Dean decided this was the time to speak.

"Sam, look I've been thinking about what I said to you in Canton. You know, about the tight leash issue and all. I'm sorry for being an asshole. I didn't see what it was doing to you. I mean I'm not innocent in all of this either. Brook and I did kill Lilith and she did break the first Seal. And believe me when I say she's still carrying the burden of that one."

Brooklyn breathed out as the doctor made the last stitch. She had told him it was an animal attack while they were out at the cabin. He believed her lie and said they had several people die from animal attacks in the same woods.

_Well not anymore…._She thought as she sat up and waited for the nurse to dress the wounds.

"Now keep them dry for the first 4-5 days and keep plenty of antibiotic ointment on them."

Brooklyn nodded and let the nurse help her put her shirt on. She couldn't have any of the strong painkillers as she was pregnant.

"Now they want to take a look at the baby to make sure nothing happened during the attack," Brooklyn sighed and lay back down on the bed. She lifted her shirt exposing her round stomach then watched as the nurse spread the cold jelly over her skin. Another nurse wheeled in the sonogram machine as the doctor followed behind. The hunter looked over at the man as he smiled warmly at her.

"Okay Brooklyn we just want to make sure nothing was affected. Now how far along are you?"

"About 6-7 weeks," she answered. The physician nodded and flipped on the machine. He ran the wand over her stomach and heard the heartbeat of the growing life inside.

"Well, we have a strong steady heartbeat," Brooklyn smiled and cast her eyes upon the image. Dean came in and saw his wife relaxed on the table.

"Dean, look, it's our baby," she sighed. Dean nodded took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"It sure is Brook, it sure is," he beamed. The doctor continued examining the image on the screen finding nothing out of the ordinary.

"Brooklyn, after looking at the screen, I don't think you're 6-7 weeks along. It looks more like 8-9 weeks," the hunter looked over at the doctor in shock.

"Say that again?" She asked in bewilderment.

"You're 8-9 weeks pregnant, Brooklyn," Dean stared at the man with wide eyes.

"Wow…." She had an idea of when the moment happened but decided to keep that to herself.

They left the clinic hand in hand and noticed Sam waiting by the Impala. His arms were crossed and head was facing down, as if he were lost in thought.

"Sam," Dean shouted out. Sam jerked his head up and waved at the couple.

"Sam, Brook's 8-9 weeks along," Dean announced. Sam raised an eyebrow then looked down at Brooklyn. She nodded in confirmation and smiled.

"Wow, that's later than we thought," he stuttered. Brooklyn turned serious as she spoke to the younger brother.

"Sam, look I need to apologize for what I said about two weeks ago. I didn't mean any of what I said. But what you said hurt me and Dean pretty bad."

Sam nodded and looked back at her. "Yeah I shouldn't have said what I did. But I want to be in the fight. You two are not doing this alone. I don't want my niece or nephew getting hurt."

Brooklyn smiled and reached up for his hand and placed the massive palm on her stomach. Sam couldn't feel anything but sensed the growing life inside. He smiled down at her and nodded his head.

"Is this chick flick moment over? I'm getting hungry over here," Dean broke the moment.

Sam and Brooklyn shared a look before getting in the Impala.

The demon watched the car drive away before rushing off to find Lucifer.

* * *

"My Messenger," Lucifer looked over at Gabriel as he rested comfortably on the bed. The Lightbearer had not completely won him over but slowly the archangel was leaning towards him. He lightly ran his fingers over Gabriel's vessel, noting how well the man had taken care of his body. Lucifer had peeked into the memories learning his name was Chris and he was a cop at one time.

"Perfect match," he grinned to himself. Gabriel stirred but didn't wake up and rolled over on his side exposing his strong back to Lucifer. The Fallen One felt the lust and need sweep over him again and slid behind the sleeping archangel. Gently his hand caressed and rubbed along the small of his lover's back and work down to the tight ass hidden beneath the sheets. Gabriel groaned and reacted to his touch by rolling back over and opened his eyes to find rich brown ones brimming with desire.

Lucifer remained silent as he continued touching and fondling the Messenger. Gabriel fought to restrain himself but the fallen angel knew where to touch and stroke, breaking down the barriers he threw up. Short heavy pants escaped his mouth while his hips snapped in sync with the gentle strokes of Lucifer's hand.

"I could never say no to you," he whispered and eased Gabriel on his back and parted his legs meeting no resistance from the angel below.

Gabriel closed his eyes and arched his back off the bed as the burning sensation relented to pleasure. Lucifer went slow allowing Gabriel's body to accept him. The tight hot channel relaxed and took the fallen angel wholly and completely. The Messenger reached a hand down towards his rock hard cock but it was slapped away as Lucifer wrapped his own around it and stroked in rhythm with his thrusts.

The Messenger moaned and writhed beneath him as his lower body coiled and tightened. His closed tighter and fists gripped the satin sheet harder as thick ropes spurted on his chest and stomach. Lucifer snapped his hips harder and threw his head back as he felt the channel tighten around him and couldn't hold it back any longer. The fallen angel gritted his teeth and hollered out Gabriel's name filling the angel with hot thick release. Gabriel moaned at a higher pitch at the thickness coating his body. Lucifer looked down seeing how much pleasure he brought to his old flame. He carded his hair through Gabriel's damp blonde tresses then kissed his sweat soaked face and neck. The Messenger was falling deeper still under Lucifer's spell and forgetting about getting back to Brooklyn and Dean. He slowly pulled out from the slick entrance and rested on his side to get a view of a well sated and fucked archangel.

He held up a wrist and ran a sharp nail across the lines of blue and watched the small slit swell with tiny red beads. Smiling in a sinister manner, Lucifer pressed his bleeding limb against the slightly open lips.

"That's it Gabriel…..Just as it was always meant to be," he said softly.

At that exact moment, the demon appeared and quickly regretted entering unannounced. Lucifer looked over his shoulder, angry that he was disturbed.

"Master, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have news."

"This better be good," the fallen angel growled. "You have 10 seconds to speak."

"It's about the daughter of…." He pointed at Gabriel. Lucifer's hard stare lightened up and he immediately pressed two fingers upon his lover's forehead sending Gabriel into a deeper state of slumber.

"Speak," the demon swallowed hard and nodded.

"She is with child," the demon spat out. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at this news.

"Where did you see her?" He demanded.

"Minnesota," the demon answered.

The smile slowly curled up along the corners of Lucifer's mouth. "This is most intriguing. Since it has been difficult to say the least in finding Sam this would explain why I didn't know about this sooner. What else did you find out?"

"She is about 8-9 weeks along now and showing," Lucifer grinned wider. The daughter of Gabriel was carrying the child of Michael…..

"We must find her," he stood not caring if he was fully nude.

"Well Master, that is the problem. They all have Enochian Sigils carved into their ribcages and I happened to be at the clinic by chance."

Lucifer's face darkened. "This presents a problem indeed. Spread the word that there is a bounty on the daughter of Gabriel but I want her brought to me unharmed. If she or the child she carries is harmed in any way…."

"I will spread the word," the demon bowed and vanished. Lucifer let the news absorb as he returned to his place beside Gabriel.

The child of two angels was something he had to have as the powers of the child and the powers of the demon hybrid the demons continued searching for would make him invincible against the angels and God.

**Uh oh....Not good!**


	28. Urban Legends Come To Life

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

"Okay Brooklyn, today's the day we find out if you're gonna have a boy or girl," Doctor Teague said as she entered the room. Dean kept his promise to the physician and brought Brooklyn back for her next appointment. Doctor Teague saw the stitches on her patient's chest and looked up at Dean.

"What happened?"

"Wendigo attack in Minnesota," Dean said as he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Did I not specifically state no stressful events?" The doctor glared at him.

"Yes ma'am but…"

"Dean, it's okay let's just get this over with," Brooklyn interrupted. She looked over at the doctor with patient eyes.

"When we were at the clinic up there the doctor said I was 8-9 weeks along at the time."

"Really? Well, with early stages of pregnancy it is an art at determining the stage. Usually it is within 1-2 weeks of the actual age of the embryo or fetus. But let's take a look now shall we? Then afterwards we'll get those stitches out."

Brooklyn settled in as the cold gel was spread over her stomach. She hated this part but knew she would have to get used to it the further she progressed. A part of her hoped for a daughter though a son would be great as well. Dean watched the screen as the little form appeared and bounced around. The little guy or girl was definitely a Winchester: never staying in spot for long.

"Hmmm," Doctor Teague said as she looked harder at the screen. "Ah ha, there we go!"

"What is it?" Brooklyn asked looking over at the monitor.

"We have a girl," the doctor beamed. "Look, see here's her head and then here is her female components shall we say."

Zachariah was right, she was carrying a girl. If only her father was here to share in the joy…..

Dean saw the tear trickle down her cheek and knew the reason behind the drop. Gabriel was still nowhere to be found and the hunter knew Lucifer was the one keeping him holed up somewhere doing who knows what to him. Sam saw his little niece moving around became determined to keep her safe. He knew the demons were looking for them and when Lucifer learned about the newest member of the Winchester family, he would stop at nothing to get her.

"Well do we have any questions?" Doctor Teague asked breaking the ice.

"Yeah, is it normal for me to find sex really appealing while pregnant?" Brooklyn laid it out.

"Well many women find it intense and more gratifying than when they weren't pregnant. Many believe the increased hormones in your body fuel that sexual drive."

Dean raised an eyebrow wondering if Brooklyn was feeling amorous at the moment. He was going to have to test that theory when they got to the hotel. Sam caught his brother's eye and made his famous bitchface on the spot. Dean rolled his eyes and ignored Ginormo while Brooklyn grimaced in discomfort over the next round of prodding and poking. She kept telling herself she was going to have to get used to it until birth. Brooklyn exhaled in relief when it was over and she was relaxing on the table and Doctor Teague was clipping the suture out.

The hunters were unaware that events about to transpire in Alliance, Nebraska would soon be reaching them.

* * *

"Damn…." Brooklyn growled in the toilet bowl. She guessed she had another 2-3 weeks left before she could keep food down. Dean was ready to take her to the ER but she convinced him to give her a chance to eat hoping it would stay down. It must've been her lucky day.

Dean handed over another saltine along with a flat Sprite for her to drink. Brooklyn managed to keep the first few crackers down and that was about an hour ago though she wasn't pressing her luck. Sam was fiddling around on his laptop looking for their next job. He was taking Brooklyn's current condition into consideration as he scoured the strange news sections and other off beat sources. His cell phone rang and Sam noticed it was Bobby.

"Hey Bobby," Sam answered.

"Where are you guys at?" Bobby was seated at his dining room table with articles scattered about the wide surface.

"Uh we're in Pueblo Colorado," he answered. "What's wrong? You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Bobby answered. "But a few folks in Alliance Nebraska weren't so fortunate. There's been a rash of strange deaths out there. One girl was babysitting and when the parents went to wake her up, she was dead and there was a bloody hole in the side of her head. One guy was electrocuted by shaking hands with a neighbor. Sounds right up our alley."

"Yeah it sure does," Sam hastily jotted down the information and hung up his phone before delving into another fact finding mission.

"Whatcha got Sam?" Brooklyn asked.

"Two strange deaths in Alliance Nebraska," he looked over at her. "One was a girl with a gaping hole in the side of her head. Police ruled out foul play. The second was a man who shook hands with his neighbor and was electrocuted but no severe weather in the area."

"Yeah sounds like our kind of thing," Dean sighed.

"What do you think a witch?" Brooklyn suggested.

"Maybe," Sam sighed. "But we won't know until we get there."

* * *

Brooklyn slept on the ride to Nebraska as she had been extremely fatigued for the last week. Sam sat up front with Dean as she stretched out in the back.

"So Lucifer has Gabriel but we don't even know where to look," Sam spoke in a hushed tone.

"Yep," Dean kept his eyes trained on the road ahead. "Brook's worried he's gonna fall hard and fast back in with Lucifer again and this time there may be no way to bring him back."

"Great," Sam slumped down in the seat. "And to make things worse, I'm the son of a bitch's vessel and there is no way I'm letting him wear me to the prom. I wonder if Tom's had any luck down in Georgia."

"Who knows," Dean snorted. Sam knew he still didn't trust the demon despite everything that happened. Castiel had vouched for him on several occasions but Dean wasn't interested in hearing it. Period.

"Dean I know he's not on your nice list and all but cut the guy some slack," Sam defended the fallen angel turned demon.

"Well you two can get all BFF but I still don't trust him."

Sam rolled his eyes. The human in his brother was showing brightly this time and Sam knew it was because of Ruby. He didn't say anything and chose to keep his mouth shut instead of hashing up the past. The Impala's interior remained silent except for the hard sounds of Metallica which came from the radio.

* * *

Brooklyn stayed behind in the hotel while the guys headed out to see the coroner. She decided to wait until they were gone before making her call. If Dean knew who she was calling he would freak.

"Yeah it's me," she said. "We're in Alliance Nebraska at the Waterfall Motel."

She hung up and relaxed on the bed waiting for company to arrive. She wouldn't have to wait too long. The knocking on the door woke her up from the light sleep and Brooklyn knew who it was. But out of habit she peered out before opening it up and letting the person on the other side in.

"Uh Brooklyn," Tom pointed down at the salt line. She brushed aside a strip and let the demon in before fixing the line.

"Thanks for getting here. I wanted to wait until Dean was gone before calling."

"Brooklyn," Tom held up a hand, "I understand."

Brooklyn nodded and pulled up the laptop to show what she had found earlier. Tom looked at the image of the old cypress tree as Brooklyn explained.

"I've been doing some research hoping to find a lead on where mine and Dean's or Michael's Grace is stashed. I decided to start in Georgia as I remembered the whole tree thing when the bitch Anna fell and her Grace sprouted a tree. So I focused on certain areas and long story short we wind up here at the Okefenokee Swamp. Now inside the park is this ancient tree that the native tribes revered. They claim it was gift from their ancestors when the light streaked across the sky in their time of great distress."

Tom looked hard at the picture feeling as if he had seen it before.

"Alright, I'm heading down there," Tom backed away then vanished leaving Brooklyn alone in the room. She hoped he would find something down there.

* * *

Dean held up the packet of itching powder as they stood by the Impala. The brothers were still attempting to make sense of what the coroner and the family Amber Greer babysat for had told them.

"Kid says he put itching powder in her hairbrush," he gestured to the packet.

"Dean there's no way itching powder made that girl scratch her brains out. It's just ground up maple seeds," Sam replied.

"If you have any other theories I'm open to them," Dean responded. Sam heard his phone ring and quickly answered.

"Yup? Yeah we'll be right there," they hurried in the car and sped away.

"So let me get this straight, the victim says hi to the witness, Mr. Stanley, shakes his hand and gets electrocuted?"

The coroner looked straight at Dean with dead seriousness.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying," he defended his report. "Anyways, you can find Mr. Stanley at home. He was rather shaken up by the whole thing but he didn't make a lick of sense. Must be getting senile in his old age."

The Impala came to a stop in front of the modest white house. On the front swing sat Mr. Stanley. The old man looked distant and sad as he sat quietly on the swing. The boys walked up the steps and paused beside him.

"Mr. Stanley," he looked up, "We're Agents Plant and Page. We'd like to ask you a few questions about what happened earlier."

He looked at Dean and spoke with a soft sad tone. "It was supposed to be a joke. I didn't know it would really work."

Dean saw the guilt ring his eyes as he slowly opened up his hand revealing the joybuzzer in his palm.

"All I did was shake his hand," he added quietly. Sam and Dean exchanged an uneasy look then Sam pulled a handkerchief from his pocket.

"May we take it?" Mr. Stanley placed it in his waiting hand and Sam gingerly wrapped it up and carefully slid it in his pocket.

* * *

Brooklyn took one look at the raw ham on the table and turned towards the bathroom. Dean was clad in protective gloves and goggles while Sam looked on. He slid the joybuzzer on his finger and looked over at Sam.

"You ready?"

"Hit it, Mr. Wizard," Sam slid the goggles on and watched as Dean put his hand with the buzzer on the hunk of meat. Electricity charged from the tiny gag item to the ham cooking it thoroughly and beyond. The smell of cooked pork wafted through the room reaching the bathroom and making Brooklyn even sicker.

"DAMN IT DEAN!!!" She hollered in pain before falling into another series out heaving and vomiting. Sam just stared as Dean pulled away his hand and watched the ham sizzle and smoke in the pan.

"That'll do pig," he said to the meat.

"What the Hell? That crap isn't supposed to work!" Sam stammered and took a closer look.

"This thing doesn't even have batteries," Dean added as he slipped off the gloves and goggles.

"So what are we looking at cursed objects?" Sam asked.

"Sounds good," Dean shrugged. "Or maybe we're looking at a powerful witch in town…" he slipped the knife from his pocket and sliced of a piece of ham. Dean popped it in his mouth finding the juicy hunk of meat tender and sweet then hacked off another piece.

"Is there any link between the buzzer and the itching powder?" He said between bites.

"Uh one was made in China and the other Mexico. But they were bought at the same store."

Dean grunted and continued diving into the ham as Brooklyn finally made it out from the bathroom and leaned against the frame. She held her hand to her stomach as a look of pure disgust washed over her face. Her eyes narrowed at the ham which was the source of her pain then at Dean who was noisily chomping down on his fourth helping. Dean stopped and looked up feeling the heat of her stare. He swallowed the mushy mass in his mouth and hurried over to her side.

"Brook I didn't know…"

"Right," she spat in disbelief. "Just do something with Babe please?"

Dean looked around and found a plastic bag from last night's dinner and covered the ham though it did little to squelch the smell. Brooklyn forced a window open a little way then laid down on the bed. Her face was scrunched up as the burnt smell of pig moved through the room.

"Why don't you two go talk to the store owner and I'll stay here," she closed her eyes and pulled part of the comforter over her face.

**Sorry bout the delay......**


	29. Vanished

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

With the pig covered in a larger bag, Dean and Sam headed out leaving Brooklyn with Castiel who appeared moments before. The angel made a face when burnt ham reached his nose. He looked down at Brooklyn who shook her head and waved a hand.

"It's Dean fault," she grumbled before covering her nose.

"I see," the angel responded grimly as he sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"We're having a girl Cas," the angel tilted his head at her news.

"So it is true, the child of the angels will be born a girl," Brooklyn nodded and smiled beneath the blanket.

"Dean wanted a girl…." Castiel smirked then felt the gruff chuckled break past his lips.

"That is hard to imagine with him," the smile grew wider.

"Well make it easy to imagine then," Brooklyn sighed then changed the subject. "I'm scared Cas. The demons…they're gonna find out about my baby and Lucifer, he'll…."

Castiel stood up then settled down on the bed beside the agitated hunter. The angelic presence soothed her anxious soul a little as she settled back in the blankets. The angel knew time was running out as the demons would find out about her pregnancy and spread the word and reaching Lucifer.

* * *

"Well I don't think our joke shop friend is a powerful witch," Sam said with frustration heavy in his voice. He looked over to find Dean grinning wildly at the whoopee cushion he bought inside. The younger hunter shook his head with disappointment.

"What?" Dean's shoulders dropped at his brother's apparent disapproval.

"Nothing," Sam snapped.

"You're no fun," Dean grumbled as he started the car.

* * *

Lucifer watched Gabriel as the Messenger rested comfortably on the bed. His beloved angel was going to be a grandfather! The mere thought made him laugh lightly for his Gabriel never mentioned desiring other offspring but then again this was a pleasant surprise for him as well. Lucifer wondered if Afriel or rather Brooklyn was carrying a daughter or son but in the long run it didn't matter either way. Once he got his hands on the child of Michael he would mold the child using his will as the means.

But he also wanted the daughter of Gabriel on his side as well. She was a powerful angel in her own right and he was determined to have her. Looking over at Gabriel, Lucifer leaned over and lightly placed two fingers on the Messenger's forehead and tapped the visions he knew Gabriel had received.

"This is most intriguing indeed…." Lucifer quietly said aloud.

Gabriel stirred and opened his eyes feeling the touch of his Lightbearer's cool skin against his. He was unaware that Lucifer had tapped his thoughts and assumed it was just the light gentle touch he loved so dearly. The archangel's deep jade eyes were glazed over from the powerful slumber and slowly he rubbed them until his vision was clear and focused.

"Sleep well?" Lucifer asked softly. Gabriel nodded his head and sat up letting the covers slide down his vessel's body exposing the definite ripples of his abs and arms.

"Yes," Gabriel replied sleepily.

"Gabriel, I need to talk to you," Lucifer said out of nowhere. Gabriel instantly awakened and went rigid where he sat.

"What about? Is it my daughter? Is she alright?"

"It doesn't concern her," Lucifer reached out caressing the side of his face. "It is about us. You know that I never stopped loving you even when I cast down and locked away in that fiery cage."

"As I never stopped loving you…." Gabriel snatched Lucifer's hands in his. "But please….you don't have to do this. You and I can find out own corner of the world free of humans and demons alike. I know you despise humans and what they've done but please…."

Lucifer looked down upon the archangel with sadness in his eyes. His beloved archangel was so strong but so naïve at the same time.

"Why didn't you come for me Gabriel? I called and cried out for you every day I was down there. Surely you heard my pleas…."

Gabriel felt his eyes well as the guilt consumed him. It was the guilt of not trying harder to find him and instead be a good little soldier and stay in heaven for the remainder of time.

"I tried searching for you but when Michael found out he became enraged and alerted God to what I was doing. It was then the Seals were put on your cage and buried deep within the bowels of the church. I tried in vain for centuries but I gave up……I gave up…."

Lucifer pulled the sobbing archangel into his arms comforting his distraught lover. The guilt that was chipping away at Gabriel was weakening him further and bringing him closer to the Fallen One.

"See even Michael was against us," he said. "He betrayed you by alerting God about what you were doing."

"It made me so angry…." Gabriel spat and sobbed in bitterness. Lucifer smiled to himself.

"It killed me! It killed me not to have you while my daughter was blissfully happy with Michael!"

"It's alright," Lucifer cooed, "I'm here now and I will never let you go…..Never."

* * *

Brooklyn groaned as her phone went off.

"Dean answer the phone…." She mumbled. The phone continued ringing and vibrating on the stand. Brooklyn's eyes shot open as she hollered at Dean to answer the phone.

"Dean! For the last damn time…." Her words trailed off when she realized she was alone. Castiel was gone…again.

With a swift slap she grabbed her phone and answered. "Yeah," she greeted the person with definitive tones of irritation. But her tone changed as she listened closely.

"What!? Are you sure? Alright, I'll get a hold of them right away," she hung up then dialed Dean.

"Dean it's me. Listen you two need to make tracks to the hospital asap. Well I think another urban legend has struck again."

Dean and Sam peered through the glass at the man on the bed. His mouth was swollen and pushed away the drink the nurse offered. Another nurse, younger and prettier, walked by Dean and flashed a flirtatious smiled at the hunter. Dean merely nodded and looked away feeling the burning glare of the scorned woman. Perhaps if he was single he would've been flirty but he was dedicated to Brooklyn and their unborn daughter.

"So what's up with Toothless? Cavity creeps get a hold of him?" Dean hitched a thumb at the window.

"Yeah close," Sam flipped open his notepad and read off what the man had written.

"He wrote a description. Five foot ten, three hundred and fifty pounds, wings, and a pink tutu. Said it was the Tooth Fairy," Sam watched Dean raise an eyebrow and stare blankly at him.

"So he's obviously whacked out on pain-killers," Dean shrugged.

"Maybe," Sam interrupted. "But whatever it was got past locked doors and windows without triggering the alarm."

"Come on….the Tooth Fairy?" Dean refused to remotely entertain the thought of the Tooth Fairy existing.

"And it left 32 quarters underneath his pillow, one for each tooth," Sam added.

"Well I see your crazy and raise you some," Dean sighed. "There's a couple of kids upstairs with stomach ulcers – they say they got it from mixing pop rocks and pop. Another guy….his face froze like that way."

"What way?" Sam asked. Dean looked around before putting his lips in his mouth and pulling them out and crossed his eyes. Sam's eyes went wide at the expression made.

"He uh held it too long and it stuck," Dean finished quietly. "They're flying out a plastic surgeon," he rubbed his jaw and moved it around.

"So if you add it all up…I got nothing," Sam admitted.

* * *

"I used to believe sea monkeys were real," Dean confessed as they headed back to the hotel.

"Well they are," Sam said. "They're brine shrimp."

"No, no, no I mean like in the ads, you know like the sea monkey wife cooks the pot roast for the sea monkey husband and the sea monkey kids play with the dog in the sea monkey castle….real. I mean I was six but I believed it."

Sam just looked at him. "My point is, maybe that's the connection. The pop rocks, the Tooth Fairy, the joybuzzer that shocks you – they're all lies kids believe."

"And now they're coming true," Sam slapped an open palm on his forehead.

"Anyways, whatever's doing this has the powers of a god," Dean started to say.

"Or a trickster," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and the humor of a nine year old," Dean added.

"Or you," Sam added with a smug smirk.

* * *

Brooklyn was up watching T.V. when the guys returned. She looked up and took another small sip of water but didn't get up. Her stomach had been churning since waking up from her nap.

"So how did it go?" She adjusted the pillow against her back. Dean sat down on the bed.

"Well, someone or something's making every single lie ever told to a kid real."

"Do we know what?" She darted her eyes between the brothers.

"Not yet," Sam sighed as he pulled out a map and looked at it. Dean got up and headed to the bathroom. Brooklyn swung her legs over and stood up to join Sam. The smell of ham grew stronger the approached the table but Sam caught her pained expression and moved the vile meat to the table across the room.

"Seriously, still with the ham," she shook her head. Sam too shook his head surprised the meat was still untouched by spoilage.

"I know…" Sam held a pen in his hand and drew a circle on the map.

"What are you doing?" Sam didn't answer and scratched several marks in black ink. Brooklyn noticed the Xs were within the circle he drew.

"Okay the pop rocks happened here," he stabbed one mark. "Frozen face happened here," he stabbed another. "Tooth fairy attack was here and then pop rocks and Coke happened here. All of the incidents happened within a two mile radius."

"Uh our hotel wouldn't happen to be in that little circle of weird now would it?" Dean asked as he approached the pair. His hands were behind his back earning the hunter a couple of odd expressions.

"Yeah why?" Sam asked. Dean held up a hand covered in hair.

"Oh-dude- that's not what I think it is, is it?" He looked away. Brooklyn merely arched an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"You haven't been feeling well and well…." She shot up a hand.

"No need to explain," she waved the hand and just sighed. "Just go take of that," Dean walked by Sam who hollered at his brother not to touch his razor. Brooklyn just rolled her eyes and hollered at him to use hers seeing as how shaving her legs was getting harder to do anyways.

* * *

"No Brook, you're not going," Dean said as he tightened his tie.

"Dean, you two don't know what you're going up against. Besides I can help," she begged.

"By what vomiting all over him and nagging him to death?" Brooklyn bolted off the bed and belted Sam in the abs. The force of the blow sent him stumbling backwards and giving Sam a rather rude awakening.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't kick your ass Sasquatch," Brooklyn stood with her arms crossed.

"Sorry….I was just trying to crack a joke," he defended himself.

"Well nobody's laughing," She said coldly.

"Alright enough," Dean intervened. "Brook you're staying here."

He felt her angry eyes burning into the back of his head. There was no way in Hell she was staying put. Fuck the vomiting and nausea, she was pissed off, hormonal and in no way listening to a damn guy!

"Alright well let's go," Dean said a minute later. "Brook we're heading out!" Dean didn't hear her respond and ducked his head in the other room. She was nowhere to be found.

"Brook? Brook? Brook this isn't funny!" Dean fought back rising panic as he looked everywhere for her. Sam heard his brother yelling and hollering and swung the bathroom door open.

"Dean what's wrong?"

"It's Brook, I can't find her," Dean ripped the curtains open but the Impala was still parked.

**Uh oh....Where did she go???**


	30. A New Friend

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OCs'…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn was leaning against the doorway when the boy opened the door. He was about nine years old with wide dark eyes that reflected wisdom of a sage.

"Are you okay?" He asked seeing her in distress. His eyes wandered down and spied her baby bump.

"Yeah, I think so," Brooklyn replied. The little flight on Angel Airways had drained her of all energy leaving her weak and vulnerable.

"You don't look okay," the boy's brow furrowed with worry. "Come inside and sit," he reached out for Brooklyn's hand and led her to the living room. She sat down with her hands resting in her hands while he ran off to get her a glass of water.

Brooklyn looked up to see him standing with the glass in hand. With a shaky hand she accepted his offering. "Thanks," she whispered and took a drink.

"What are you doing out here?" He tilted his head in curiosity. No one ever came out this way unless they were salesmen or stranded drivers.

"I was…." She started to say but her tongue and lips froze in mid sentence.

"Maybe you should lie down," he started to put her legs on the couch then shift her body with precision.

"Thanks," Brooklyn smiled at him. The boy's lips cracked into a sweet smile.

"I'm Jesse," he held up a hand.

"Brooklyn," she used her real name.

"That's a cool name," Jesse said.

"Yeah my mom was from there," Brooklyn nodded. She saw a paper hanging on the fridge and looked over at Jesse.

"Hey Jesse what's that?" Jesse turned his head as she pointed at the drawing.

"Oh I drew that," he hopped up to retrieve it. Brooklyn looked at it noticing something peculiar about it. It was a man with a beard wings and pink tutu.

"Jesse who's this?"

"It's the Tooth Fairy," he simply stated.

"This is what you think the Tooth Fairy looks like?" Jesse nodded.

"Yeah, my dad told me about him. What you never heard the story?"

"Of course I did," she chuckled lightly. "Along with many other stories."

"Well it isn't a story," Jesse argued.

"Okay well what about itching powder?" She asked.

"That stuff makes you scratch your brains out," Jesse said with fright. Brooklyn kept a stone expression.

"What about pop rocks and Coke?"

"If you mix them both you wind up in the hospital," he replied. "Everyone knows that."

"Well in that case, what about joybuzzers?" Brooklyn pulled it from her pocket and showed it to the boy. Jesse stepped back with eyes wide.

"You shouldn't have that. It can electrocute you," Brooklyn watched him shake at the sight of the simple toy and held it in her hand.

"It can't hurt you Jesse," she smiled warmly. "It doesn't even have batteries in it. It's pretty lame actually."

"It can't hurt you?" He asked.

"No sweetie it can't. If it did would I do this to myself?" Jesse watched as pressed her hands over the toy then heard a faint buzzing sound. He laughed a little at his own fear over something so small and insignificant. Jesse stuck his hand out and touched it feeling the tiny shock in his hand.

"You can keep it. Consider it my way of saying thanks for the water and letting me rest on your couch. But I should go before you mom and dad get home," Brooklyn started to get up off the couch just as the doorbell rang. She froze on the couch as Jesse got apprehensive.

"Jesse are you expecting company?" Brooklyn looked over at him.

"No," he shook his head. Brooklyn feared it was the demons or worse, Lucifer. But they wouldn't knock for the house was wide open for invasion.

"Jesse get behind me," Brooklyn motioned for him.

"You're pregnant," he argued.

"Doesn't mean I won't fight," she quipped. Jesse knew she wasn't fooling around and got behind her. Brooklyn saw the letter opener and gripped in her hand and carefully she started to the door. Jesse kept behind her as they crept towards the door. As they reached the front, he went around and looked through the thin curtain. Jesse pulled back and looked up at her with a strange look on his face.

"There's two guys at the door and they're in matching suits," Brooklyn closed her eyes and sighed with mixed emotions.

"Sounds like Mormons," she said. "They like traveling in pairs. Makes them think their all big and bad…." Jesse laughed at her joke.

"It's the FBI, we'd like to have a word with you," Dean hollered from the other side in his deep tone.

"I bet they would," Brooklyn muttered.

"We're looking for someone," Sam hollered back. Brooklyn looked down at Jesse again.

"One's real tall," he whispered.

"Like Sasquatch?" Jesse nodded.

"The other one's shorter with spiky hair," he pointed out.

"Are you going to answer the door?"

"I dunno….I wanna see their ids first," he said.

"Here," she handed the letter opener, "In case you need to defend yourself."

Brooklyn hobbled to the couch as Jesse opened the door. Sam and Dean looked down at the boy.

"Hi we're Agents Plant and Page and we're with the FBI," Dean explained.

"We're looking for someone. A woman," Sam said. "This is what she looks like."

Jesse took the picture seeing it was Brooklyn. He wondered why they had a picture of her.

"Her name's Brooklyn," Dean said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. "Her husband's worried sick about her. She's about two to three months pregnant."

Brooklyn heard the heartbreak in Dean's voice and realized fun time was over.

"I'm in here," she called out. Dean pushed the door open and saw her sitting on the couch. He almost knocked Jesse down as he hurried inside towards his hunter.

"Brook…." She held up a hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I got angry and then the next thing I knew I was here."

Dean was angry at first for her taking off but it didn't last for long. He sat beside her holding her and thankful she was alright.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," he said back. "I shouldn't have ordered you around. I'm just worried the demons would hurt you."

"Well they can't find me remember?"

"Who can't find you?" Jesse asked.

"Bad people," Dean answered.

"Very bad people," Sam added then knelt down to Jesse's level. "They want to hurt Brooklyn which is why we were looking for her."

"He's her husband isn't he?" Sam nodded.

"You know you didn't have to lie. You could've said you were looking for her. She isn't feeling too well though."

"Well we're gonna take her home and make sure she gets better," Jesse looked over at Brooklyn who nodded her head.

"They won't hurt me Jesse. They are the good guys."

* * *

Dean was helping Brooklyn to the car with Sam on her other side before hoping in.

"I don't think he knows he's doing it," Brooklyn said wearily.

"Then how is he doing it?" Sam asked from the back.

"I dunno," she sighed and closed her eyes. Jesse watched them from the top window until the taillights of the Impala vanished over the horizon.

"Brook what happened?" Dean paced around the room.

"I don't know," her shoulders shook as she sat on the bed. "I was pissed off at you then the next thing I know I'm in the Twilight Zone."

Dean suspected it was the angel blood pumping through her veins that triggered the episode. But he didn't say anything as he didn't want to upset her. Sam had taken off to find out more about Jesse Turner leaving the couple to sort out their differences.

"I hope Sam finds something out about him. There was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on. It was something off….Like he wasn't normal. He wasn't afraid of me when I appeared. It was almost as if he was intrigued by my presence."

Dean wondered what it meant.

* * *

Brooklyn had calmed down and was doing meditation when Sam returned. Dean was reading a book, one of Chuck's infamous Supernatural books, when Sam stepped in the room.

"So I dug up what I could on Jesse Turner," He dropped his bag. "It's not much though. A B-student, won last year's Pinewood Derby but get this: Jesse was adopted. But his birth records are sealed."

Dean looked up from his reading, "So you unsealed them and…."

"There's no biological father listed. But his birth mother is Julia Wright and she lives in Elk Creek on the other side of the state," Dean closed the book and tossed it aside while Brooklyn remained in her lotus position.

"Brook you feel like a little trek?" Dean asked. Brooklyn inhaled deeply, nodded her head then exhaled.

"Sure," she managed to get up and on her feet without any help.

The five hour trek was long and boring across the Nebraska plains but Brooklyn slept the entire way. Sam looked over seeing her stretched across the back with stomach protruding through the shirt. He smiled over at her knowing she would be a great mom.

"Man this place looks like something out of Psycho," Brooklyn said glumly as they pulled up to the gate. The large No Trespassing sign blared in fluorescent orange lettering but it didn't deter the hunters as they stepped through.

"I don't think she's gonna buy three agents being here," Brooklyn doubted.

"No, which is why you're state police," Dean straightened her new suit. Brooklyn slapped away his hands. "I can do this myself," she ran her hands over the jacket and pants before they headed up.

Sam rang the doorbell. "Whatever you're selling I'm not interested," a woman yelled from the other side.

"We're not salesmen," Sam hollered back. "We're Agents Plant and Page along with Officer Bonham from the state police."

All three grabbed their fake badges and held them up to the peephole. "Put your badges through the slot," she hollered. Dean pushed the ids through the mail slot and waited. A few seconds later several locks were being unlocked followed by the door slowly swinging open. A woman in her 30's appeared from behind the creaky door and handed back their badges.

"What do you want?" She looked straight at Brooklyn noticing her condition. Dean caught the exchange between the women and quickly stepped in front of her.

"We uh have a few questions," Sam answered. "About your son."

The woman started to shake and looked at all three. "I don't have a son."

"He was born March 29th, 1998 in Omaha," Brooklyn spoke quietly. "You put him up for adoption?"

Brooklyn pushed past Dean and Sam to face the startled woman. Julia hesitated before finally confessing. "What about him? Is he alright?"

"We were just wondering was it a….normal pregnancy?" Sam carefully pried.

"Was anything strange?" Dean added. Julia tensed then fright took a tight hold.

"Stay away from me!" She tried slamming the door but Brooklyn caught it and pushed it back open. Dean and Sam took off after her.

"Mrs. Wright wait!" Dean hollered. "We just wanna talk!"

Julia raced into the kitchen heading straight for the can of salt she had on the counter. Spinning around, she hurled the contents towards the hunters and was stunned when nothing happened to them.

"You're not demons?" She spat in confusion.

"How do you know about demons?" Brooklyn stared at the woman.

* * *

Brooklyn handed the tea to Julia as she recounted her possession. The hunter sat down beside her holding a supportive gaze in her eyes.

"I hurt people…I killed people…."

"But Julia that wasn't you," Sam interrupted.

"But I was there," Julia sniffled. "I heard a woman beg for mercy…..I felt a young girl's blood drip from my hands….." Brooklyn placed a supportive hand on Julia's trembling shoulder.

"That's how you knew about the salt," Dean figured.

"Yeah I picked up tricks. It was in my head for months," Julia took a sip of the ginger root brew. "For nine long months it stayed in my head. The night the baby was born, I was alone. Whenever I screamed, a laugh would come out. The demon was happy, happy it used my body to give birth to a child. When it was over, something was different. I don't know if the demon was tired but I gained control. The pain was so overwhelming I thought my head would explode. The demon wailed inside of me but I stuffed my mouth with rock salt and it was gone."

Julia paused before continuing. "I was alone with the baby and a part of me….a part of me wanted to kill it so help me it did. But I didn't and instead I put him up for adoption and ran."

"Do you know who the father is?" Dean asked. Julia just shook her head.

"No, I was a virgin," she answered. Brooklyn looked at Dean and Sam. "Have you seen him? Is he human?"

"His name's Jesse," Dean answered. "He lives in Alliance. He's a good kid."

"Thank you," her voice rattled.

**I like Jesse and plus this was a pivotal part in the whole scheme of things.....**


	31. The Truth Is Revealed

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

"I think we're gonna need help on this one," Sam sighed on the way back to Alliance.

"Ditto…." Brooklyn agreed while looking out the window.

* * *

Castiel was seated on the bed when the trio returned. Dean was the first one to see the angel.

"I take it you got our message," Sam eased his lanky form in the chair. The angel rose and crossed the room checking on his charge and future charge.

"Hey Cas," she replied in a tired tone. "It's been an interesting week," she commented.

"It's lucky you found the boy," the angel placed a hand on her stomach sensing the life within. He flashed a brief smile at her which the guys didn't see as the powerful sensation ran from his hand to his soul.

"Oh yeah real lucky," Dean ran his hand over his face. "What do we do with him now?"

"Kill him," Castiel immediately replied pulling away from Brooklyn.

"Whoa hold up Cas," Brooklyn protested. "He's just a kid!"

"The child his half human and half demon," the angel explained in his gruff manner. "But he's far more powerful than either."

"Cas, we just can't kill a nine year old boy," Brooklyn argued in a heated voice. Dean saw her start to shake as she stood off with her angelic guardian.

"I'm sorry Brook, but there is no other way. Other cultures call this hybrid a Cambian or Katako. But you know him better as the Antichrist," Castiel sat down in the other chair and a loud farting sound filled the room. No one spoke and stared at the blue eyed seraph who was as equally surprised.

"That wasn't me," he quickly spoke and pulled out the whoopee cushion. Brooklyn stared at Dean who wore a mask of innocence upon his face.

"Who put that there?" He asked pretending to be blameless. Brooklyn snatched the gag item and stuffed in the bag.

"Anyway, I don't get it. Jesse is the Devil's son?" Sam asked. Brooklyn snorted at his choice of words. "You know something we don't Brook?"

"Yeah, the Bible has a habit of getting things wrong. The Antichrist isn't Lucifer's son thank goodness. It's just a human-demon hybrid," she kindly corrected Sam.

"But one of his most powerful tools," Dean suddenly jumped in the conversation. "But why is he here in Nebraska?"

"The demons lost him," Castiel answered. "They couldn't find him."

"Because of his powers," Dean slapped a palm on his forehead. "Like how the Sigils work with us."

"Mmm hmm," Castiel agreed.

"But if he has that force field around him then problem solved," Sam said excitedly.

"It's not that simple Sam," Dean interrupted. "Now that Lucifer's walking around in a meat suit Jesse's powers are gonna grow by leaps and bounds. The demons are gonna spot him and then Lucifer will twist the poor kid until…"

"With a single word he shall destroy the Host of Heaven," Brooklyn said in prophetic yet ominous tone.

"So he's gonna nuke the angels?" Sam couldn't believe it.

"We cannot allow for that to happen," Castiel stands looking at Dean and Brooklyn.

"Wait, we're the good guys. We don't kill kids," Sam argued. His words earned him the hard stare of the angel. Sam felt the cold blue boring into his being.

"A year ago all of you would've done anything to win this war," he said with coldness.

"Yeah well things change," Sam snapped. Dean could see Brooklyn and Sam were turning agitated with the angel and knew he had to put a stop before things got out of hand.

"Alright look, we're not going to kill him. But we're not going to leave Jesse here, we know that. So we're gonna take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do."

"You're going to kidnap him?" Castiel stared at Dean.

"Yeah Cas, we'll get him out of here," Brooklyn stood by her man. "You need to understand we will not kill a child in cold blood."

He watched her put a protective arm around her stomach driving the point hard to the angel.

"The things going on in this town, It's because this thing is happy. You cannot imagine what this thing will do when it's angry. Besides how do you plan on holding him? With a mere thought he can be halfway around the world."

"Alright Cas we get it, you want Jesse dead. But that doesn't mean we aren't going to try to help him," Dean locked eyes with the angel refusing to back down.

"We'll tell him the truth," Brooklyn stepped closer towards him daring him to challenge her. "You say he's destined to go darkside fine. But we lay it out on the line to him - what he is, the Apocalypse, everything- there's a chance he will make the right decision Cas."

Castiel leaned in to his charge sensing she wasn't afraid or undeterred. "I can't take that chance Brook. I'm sorry."

The angel vanished leaving three pissed off hunters behind. Brooklyn looked over at Dean and shook her head sadly.

"I'm going after him," she felt the migraine beginning in the back of her head as the room started spinning and everything around her melted and blended into a giant blur. The last thing she heard was Dean's voice calling out for her.

* * *

Jesse padded through the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand. His parents had gone to bed leaving the only one up in the house. He liked the quiet and decided to watch a little TV before going to bed. As he rounded the corner, Jesse froze sensing something was wrong. His feet remained planted to the wooden floor as Castiel came around the corner.

"Don't be afraid I won't hurt you," Jesse dropped the glass and cried out for his parents.

"Mom! Dad!" He screamed over and over and found his footing. He backed away from the angel while Castiel encroached closer. Behind his back he held a knife, serrated long and deadly.

"Your parents can't hear you. They're asleep and I can assure they won't awaken till morning. I am sorry," he said with sympathy in his eyes. Jesse was backed into a corner, his heart racing and threatening to explode from his chest. Castiel held the knife over his head ready to strike at the boy's heart.

"Cas no!" Brooklyn tackled him to the ground. The knife slid across the floor. Jesse watched as Brooklyn struggled with the angel. She had stopped the intruder from killing him. Castiel flicked his hand and pinned Brooklyn against the wall.

"Stop it! She's my friend!" Jesse screamed but Castiel didn't listen. The angel glared two deadly cerulean daggers at his charge.

"What are you doing!? He has to die!"

"No Cas he doesn't!" Brooklyn fired back. "If it was my child that was a demon hybrid would you kill her? Would you? Answer me damn it!" The tears streamed down her eyes as she remained pressed against the wall. Jesse couldn't watch his friend get hurt and felt himself getting enraged at the angel as he stood there. He closed his eyes and suddenly opened them up to find the angel gone. Brooklyn collapsed to her knees and gasped hard for breath. Jesse dropped to her side and brushed back her hair from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Brooklyn nodded and looked up at the frightened boy. Something caught her eye and she looked down at the little action figure that had an overwhelming resemblance to someone she knew.

"Jesse what did you do?" She picked up the toy and knew it was Castiel.

"Was he a friend of yours?" Brooklyn waited before answering. She had to pick her words wisely.

"He's someone I care about but he was just confused that's all. Can you turn him back?"

"He tried to kill me!" Jesse snapped and narrowed his eyes at the hunter.

"Point taken," she conceded. "Look Jesse, we need to talk. Now please don't be scared or upset about what I have to tell you okay? You have certain powers that no one else has."

"How did you get here?" Jesse asked suspiciously. Brooklyn knew she would have to tell him the truth about her own parentage.

"I have special powers too. I'm part angel."

"Angels are real?" Brooklyn smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, my dad's name is Gabriel and he's an archangel. But he's missing…." She said sadly. Before she could say another word, the hunter was slammed against the wall as Julia, now possessed by the demon from before walked in. Her eyes were coal black and remained fixed on Brooklyn.

"Well, looks like I caught me an angelfish," she grinned. "Can't hurt you though, orders. But that hot little number you call Dean on the other hand…."

"You leave him alone you bitch!" Brooklyn spat.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Jesse shouted. The demon turned around and knelt down before Jesse. "Jesse! You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm your mother," the demon grinned wider as Jesse shook his head.

"No you're not," he shot back.

"Mmm hmm, you're half human and half one of us."

Brooklyn looked up as the door was kicked open and Dean and Sam barged in. The demon waved her hand and slammed both brothers against the wall.

"Stay right there dreamboat," she told Sam. "You are not to be hurt per orders. But you," she turned to Dean, "hurting's encouraged."

"NO!" Brooklyn screamed as Dean was violently tossed from room to room. The demon snapped her head at Brooklyn and clenched a fist causing the hunter to cough and wince in extreme pain.

"Leave her alone!" Jesse shouted and started to get angry. The demon squeezed tighter cutting off Brooklyn's air.

"Those people upstairs who claim to love you? They lied to you. You're not theirs, not really."

"My mom and dad love me," Jesse growled.

"Is that so? Is that why they leave you alone all day? Is that why they tell you the Tooth fairy is real and that all of your toys will hurt you? They love you so much that they made your whole life a lie. Just look inside your heart Jesse. You've always known you weren't theirs, that you were always different. They're not FBI agents and she's not a cop," the demon glared at the hunters. "You're not a superhero."

"Then what am I?" Jesse demanded.

"You're powerful," the demon calmly replied. "You can have anything you want- you can do anything you want."

"Don't listen to her Jesse!" Dean hollered. The demon slammed him against another wall then another until he was flat against it.

"They treated you all like a child, didn't trust you. Doesn't that make you angry?" Jesse clenched his fists and house shook while the fire roared from the confines of the brick fireplace. The lights flickered around them causing the demon to grin manically.

"It does make you angry. Wouldn't it be better if no one ever lied to you again? That you could start over with a clean slate? Come with me and it can happen."

Brooklyn battled to breathe while Sam was struggling to break free from the confines.

"She's right," he choked. "We did lie to you but now I'm going to tell you the truth," the demon lifted her arm silencing him.

"Stop it," Jesse demanded and the demon's arm dropped. "I wanna hear what he has to say."

"You are stronger than I thought," she muttered. Sam slowly got to his feet and and stooped to Jesse's level.

"We did lie and we're sorry for that. My name's Sam Winchester and that's my brother Dean. That's Brooklyn, his wife. She's part angel. We hunt monsters."

"Except when Brookie's the monster right Sammy?" The demon quipped. Sam ignored the demon and continued.

"That woman is you mom and her name's Julia. That thing talking isn't her. It's a demon possessing her."

"He's lying," the demon hissed. "They've all done nothing but lie to you since you met them- Punish them!"

Jessed turned and narrowed his eyes at her. "Sit down and shut up," a chair slid across the floor and the demon was pushed down and kept in place. She couldn't move or speak which made Brooklyn smirk through her pain. Jesse looked over at the red haired hunter and instantly she fell from the wall and to the floor.

"There's kind of a war going on between angels and demons and you're a part of it," Sam broke the news to Jesse.

"But I'm just a kid," he shook his head.

"You can go with her if you want. No one can stop you. But if you do millions of people will die," Sam explained.

"She said I was half demon," Jesse remembered. "Is that like Brooklyn? She's half angel."

"Well kind of," she said. "You're half human too which means you can do the right thing. You've got choices Jesse. But I won't lie when I say making the wrong ones will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jesse pleaded with her tearfully.

"Because we have to have faith that someone will make the right choice. Even if some of us didn't," Brooklyn said. Jesse nodded and looked over at the demon. With fists clenched he glared at her.

"Get out of her," her head shot back and the thick black plume rushed from her mouth. Dean collapsed to the floor. He rubbed his throat and stood back up.

"How did you do that?" He coughed.

"I just did," he shrugged. Brooklyn grinned ruffled his hair earning a grin from the boy.

"Kid you're awesome," Dean winced through the pain.

**Okay loyal readers....next update soon...**


	32. Nightmares & Visions

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Jesse looked at his birth mother as she remained slumped over in the seat. He extended a shaky hand to touch hers and felt the warmth beneath his hand.

"Is she going to be okay?" He looked over at Brooklyn. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's unconscious but she's free of that demon," she knelt down to the boy and put her hands on his shoulders. "Look I know this has been too much for you but Jesse you have to understand something. Whether or not you want to admit it, someday you'll have to fight."

"But I don't wanna fight," he protested. Brooklyn dropped her head and took a deep breath before looking back at the boy as he looked back with sad eyes.

"I know sweetie but I didn't ask for my mom and adoptive dad to be killed and find out I'm part of this fight. Dean and Sam didn't want their mom to be killed by a demon and then have their dad killed by the very same demon years later. But you know what? I have to now," she ran a hand over her stomach. "If I don't my baby will have to live in fear of demons for the rest of her life."

"But what about my mom and dad?"

"It's too dangerous here. I know you wanna take them with you but they'll be in danger wherever you go. If you take them we will support you in any way we can. But Jesse, more demons will be coming."

"What do I do?" He looked to her for help.

"We can't tell you what to do Jesse," Sam came down beside her. "It's your choice."

"I know sweetie it's not fair," Brooklyn felt her maternal instinct kick in and comforted the boy in her arms. She felt his pain as she had been younger than him when Azazel killed her family along with Mary Winchester.

"Can I say goodbye to my parents?" He pushed back and wiped his eyes dry.

"Well of course," Dean said and Brooklyn released him from her embrace. She stood and looked over at Dean who was looking at the Castiel action figure.

"He's even cute as a toy," she snickered. Dean stared at her. "What? He's cute for being a little angelic pain in the ass from time to time."

Dean shrugged and put the figure back on the mantle. Sam looked up at the stairs then at the hunters.

"Guys he's been up there for a long time," Brooklyn and Dean took off up the stairs with Sam behind them. They burst into Jesse's room and scoured the small area but he was gone.

"He's gone," Castiel appeared behind them.

"But where?" Sam asked. Brooklyn looked around and noticed the posters for Australia plastered on the walls. She had a feeling that was where he was hiding out but didn't tell Castiel.

"I dunno," the angel replied. "But everyone in town is back to normal again. Everyone's alive and then he vanished."

Sam spotted a note and read Jesse's parting words. "He says he had to leave to protect his parents and Julia. That he loves them and he's sorry for leaving them."

"I don't we'll find him either," Brooklyn turned around. "I mean he's pretty powerful and he could elude us if he doesn't want to be found."

"She's right," Castiel confirmed. "Unless he wants to be found it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

Brooklyn hoped she would see Jesse again. He really was a sweet kid and deep down she knew he would make the right decision when the time called for it. Maybe they could reach out to one another as she had felt a bond form between them in the few short days they had been here. Her body started to feel warm all over and immediately the hunter knew it was her unborn child. Even she had sensed the good in the young boy. With a self knowing smile, she headed out the door but not before watching Castiel send Julia back to her home in Elk Creek.

"When she awakens Julia will think it was all a nightmare," the angel said.

"Good, she's been through enough already," Sam noted.

"So what now?" Dean looked over at Brooklyn and Sam.

"Well I say we get the Hell out of here and try finding Gabriel," Sam offered. Brooklyn looked up at him unsure if she heard him correctly.

"Sam did I hear you right?" She needed to hear him again.

"Yeah we need to find him. He's one of the few connections we have left. Cas has been cut off from Heaven and every other angel we've come across has been a total dick – Raphael and Uriel just to start."

"Yeah Uriel was always a bit of a bitch," Brooklyn snorted. "But Raphael……well he just seems to have his views in the wrong slots."

Castiel appeared alongside Brooklyn and looked over at the hunter.

"Brook," he started to say but she coldly cut him off.

"Cas, if you're going to talk about how we should've killed Jesse then stop right there because I don't wanna hear it. I have faith he'll make the right choice even if you don't."

Castiel flinched at her hard words. His attempt to kill Jesse appeared to put a strain in their friendship. He knew Brooklyn was upset but she didn't understand: If the demons reached him the world would be in peril. Dean and Sam remained quiet as they knew it was wise to stay out of it. Brooklyn lightly scraped her teeth along one another as she contemplated on what to say next. Angels didn't see things as humans did. Humans could view the world with a grey fluid area that existed between black and white whereas angels only saw things in good and evil.

"I'm sorry," was all the angel said with deep remorse before vanishing. Brooklyn turned where the seraph once stood wondering if he finally was beginning to see things in a bit more fluid means. Dean rounded the Impala as he saw her hardened expression fall exposing the grief beneath.

"I think I was too hard on him," she whispered. "I should've known better being of a divine heritage and all."

"No Brook I don't think you hard on Cas," Dean comforted her. "That's the thing thing with angels – unless they have the human experience they can't understand some of our actions."

"I suppose your right," she sighed. "I mean we've been down here for about 30 years and did get some field time too before that. But still, the idea of killing Jesse was never something I would do."

Dean knew she was talking the way she did because of the baby they were expecting. But even if she wasn't pregnant the hunter wouldn't entertain the idea of killing a child, even if he or she was the antichrist.

"Well let's go," Dean slipped out of Brooklyn's arms and hopped in the car. Brooklyn and Sam followed suit and slid in.

* * *

Later that night as they slept at the hotel in Des Moines, Brooklyn tossed and turned as the vision filled her mind.

_She was standing in front of a large stately manor but didn't know where she was. Slowly she pushed the wrought iron gate open and treaded inside. The drive was long and winding but ahead the hunter saw the lights fill up the windows on the first level. _

_Picking up her pace, Brooklyn darted through the small grove of trees until she stood on the edge of the line. The closest window was bathed in a soft glow with the curtain pulled back to one side. Carefully Brooklyn crept up to the side and stayed against the wall but turned her head and peered inside. Her heart dropped at what her eyes played witness too. _

_Her father, the archangel Gabriel, was locked in Lucifer's embrace. The Messenger was on top of the Lightbearer fucking him with everything he had. Lucifer's hands were planted securely on his hips guiding him as the Messenger continued riding him hard. Gabriel threw threw his head back as one of his lover's hands reached around to the front and slowly jerked his cock sending waves of pleasure through the Messenger. Brooklyn watched as he shuddered and spilled his release over Lucifer's hand and stomach then noticed the Lightbearer's face turn flush as she knew what was going on. _

_The tears rolled down her face as she heard grunts and moans coming from her father's lips. _

_"I never stopped loving you," Lucifer smiled and pulled Gabriel down to his full waiting lips. She tried pulling away but couldn't. Something made her stay there and force her to watch as Gabriel positioned Lucifer before him upon his hands and knees. He bit down hard on his lip when the tight burning around the ring started but eventually relaxed as his body welcomed Gabriel into the tight hot channel. _

_Lucifer fisted the sheets and locked his hips as Gabriel rocked against him. The Messenger kissed and nipped at his spine and back as he thrusted harder inside. The tendons in his neck protruded the rougher he became. _

_"I always did love it rough with you," Lucifer hissed when Gabriel fisted the fallen angel's short sandy hair. _

_"Good," Gabriel growled and thrusted faster inside feeling his body edging closer to climax. Sweat covered their bodies as they rocked harder together finding their perfect rhythm. _

_"No…." Brooklyn covered her mouth as the tears rolled faster down her face. Her father was in the arms of his old lover, picking up where they had left off all those millennia ago. She found the power to turn away but heard them cry one another's names in pain pleasure and love. She knew it was there and even now it was still there, burning brighter than ever. _

_Heartbroken she took off towards the gate feeling her body get ill from the sight. Laughter filled the air around her as she neared the iron gates following her until she slammed into something warm and solid at the entrance. _

_"Where do you think you're running off to?" Lucifer appeared before her. Brooklyn backed away from him and turned around but he was right there with the self assured smug expression as before. _

_"Stay away from me," she said dangerously. Lucifer chuckled and shook his head. _

_"Look at you, still barking orders like always huh Afriel? Too bad for you Michael or is it Dean this time, isn't around to protect you."_

_"You've warped my father's mind you sick son of a bitch!" _

_"Temper temper my dear, you shouldn't be so upset given your current condition," he gestured to her stomach. "I know about your child with him and I will find you."_

_"Stay away from my daughter," Brooklyn growled. _

_"Sorry no can do Afriel. The child of Michael is just too tempting to pass up. My armies will find you and when they do…."_

_"NO! NO!" Brooklyn ran but Lucifer blocked every way closing her in back to the house. She ran along the outer wall and rounded the corner to find him waiting for her. Lucifer grabbed her by the throat and then pressed his wrist, which was cut and bleeding, to her parted lips and forced his blood down her throat. Brooklyn fought and gagged but felt the coppery warmth slide down her throat and invite the darkness into her soul. _

_"I will find you…." _

Brooklyn sat up screaming at the top of her lungs. Dean and Sam grabbed their weapons from beneath the pillows and flipped on the lights. They immediately saw Brooklyn in deep distress and sprung into action.

"Brook, it's me Dean," Dean grabbed her and held her against his body. He felt her continue to fight and struggle against the unseen enemy and battled harder to bring her back.

"Brooklyn! Brooklyn you need to wake up!" Dean held her until she finally came around and slowly remembered where she was.

"Dean?" She blinked owlishly. Dean nodded and swept a few loose strands from her face.

"It's me," he whispered. Brooklyn broke down unable to keep it in. "Brook what is it?"

"My father…." She hiccupped. "My father he and Lucifer were…..were…."

"Shhhh," Dean gently shushed her. "It was just a nightmare," he reassured her.

"I don't think it was," she said with a heavy heart.

**next update soon.....**


	33. The Return of An Old Foe

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn was now in her second trimester and free of the nausea and morning sickness. Her stomach had grown bigger but the clothes Dean and Sam had bought her still fit her growing form. She was thankful they had the hindsight to get larger sizes so she could "grow" into them. They had visited Doctor Teague a few days before and everything was good.

_Three days earlier…._

Brooklyn ran her hands anxiously over her stomach while they waited for the doctor. Castiel had appeared and was seated to her right while Dean was on her left. Sam was thumbing through a magazine across the way, Entertainment Weekly by the looks of it.

"Can you believe it?!" He looked up at the trio. "The hottest show right now is about two vampire brothers in Virginia? If people only knew they weren't all hot and sexy but horrid and viscous."

"Uh Sam, you forget about Lenore and her clan," Brooklyn gently reminded him.

"Well they were the exception," he shrugged. Brooklyn hoped they were alright and remaining hidden from hunters. She had rather liked the vampire and worked to helped her escape Gordon.

"Brooklyn," she looked up at the nurse. Brooklyn smiled and had to get help standing up. She was finding that her center of gravity had shifted rather dramatically. Dean motioned for Castiel and Sam to follow for he wanted his brother and angel to share in this bright moment of their otherwise dark lives.

Brooklyn exhaled as the doctor examined and prodded around inside. Thought it was but a brief inconvenience, it was uncomfortable nonetheless.

"Well nothing abnormal from that exam," Doctor Teague said as she washed up.

"That exam," Brooklyn said sarcastically. Sam snickered while Castiel just looked over at his ward.

"Now let's take a look at your little girl shall we?" The nurse had wheeled in the ultrasound machine prior to the exam and it was ready to go. Brooklyn was anxious to see how much her baby had grown since the last time. Dean was much more anxious than he would let on. He feared the demons knew by now about their child and was right to feel that way. Brooklyn had finally broke down and confided in her husband that Lucifer had mentioned their child in the nightmare she had causing Dean to keep her in lockdown at every hotel they stayed at.

Brooklyn had started to develop cabin fever and nearly went insane until they were on the road to the clinic. Now they were watching the image of the newest addition to the Winchester clan pop up on the screen. Brooklyn grinned as her daughter had grown more showing all fingers and toes.

"Guys look," the image showed their baby doing what appeared to be sucking her thumb. "She's already showing a bit of independence huh?"

"Yep, she's definitely a Winchester," Sam noted as he kissed the top of her head. Castiel just stared at the image in awe. Though his powers were substantially weakened, the angel saw the rich blue aura encompassing the tiny image.

"Cas you okay?" Sam asked. Castiel shook his head and looked over at Sam. "Yes I am alright."

Brooklyn just sat there watching the image bounce around on the screen. It had been several weeks since she exploded at Castiel for trying to kill Jesse and slowly they were coming back to where they were before the incident in Alliance. The angel had kept his distance for about two weeks but would reach out to Dean and Sam. It wasn't until week three that she began speaking to the angel but it would only be when she needed to talk to him about something important. It lasted for a week before she let go of her anger and started mending the frayed relationship between them.

Now he was there taking part in something so intimate and personal and it warmed his heart. At first he had seen the world in black and white but now started to observe with the gray area that existed between the two worlds.

"Well I would say she's awake and moving this morning," Brooklyn agreed with the doctor.

"Yeah and now I can eat without being near a bathroom," Brooklyn said with a smile. "And speaking of food…..I'm hungry."

"We'll get you something after we're done here," Dean promised. Doctor Teague handed a couple of copies of the latest sonogram to Dean who tucked them securely in his jacket.

"Now your blood pressure is normal again but no stressful occurrences understand?" Brooklyn nodded her head in absolute understanding.

"Well make your next appointment with the nurse and keep up on your prenatal vitamins and diet alright? When you come back next time we'll do the next round of blood work."

Brooklyn sighed and allowed Dean to help her dress while Sam and Castiel waited out in the lobby.

* * *

_Present time…._

"So where are we heading?" Brooklyn looked over the files sprawled across her lap.

"Wellington, Ohio," Sam announced from the backseat. "A woman claimed her husband was mauled by a bear. But get this, the bear chased him through the woods, inside his house, up the stairs and attacked him in the bedroom."

"Uh now correct me if I'm wrong but there haven't been any bear sightings in Ohio for years?" Dean asked.

"Well that's partially true," Sam answered. "I did a little snooping around and there were sightings in the South Central and Southeastern parts of the state but rare in the rest of the state."

"So what a rogue bear got pissed off and chased this poor guy like a damn deer?" Dean asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Sam shrugged. "But we better double check and rule out anything related to the Apocalypse."

"I agree with Sam. With all the crazy crap going on we can't overlook anything anymore," Brooklyn sighed. "Especially with the dream I had. I think something's trying to reach out to me, show me what's going on. I know my father deeply loved Lucifer and he still does and vice versa. What if he doesn't want to be found? What if he's so deep into Lucifer again that he won't let go?"

Dean stared at the road as he had wondered the same thing. He remembered how close they were in Heaven as Gabriel didn't give up looking for his beloved Lightbearer until it was he who had betrayed him. Dean remembered it all to clear….

_"How could you?!?!" Gabriel demanded with tears streaming down his face._

_"You dared to search for him! Gabriel he went against us! He turned brother against brother!" Michael hollered back. _

_"I love him! He is my life and yet you deny me the one shred of happiness that I had! Did I try and break you away from my daughter!? You had no right!" Gabriel belted Michael across the face sending the Warrior against the tree. Michael knew he was angry and hurt over what Gabriel felt was treachery on his part but Michael had viewed it differently. Lucifer had defied God, refused to bow to humans and acknowledge them. He had turned many of the other angels against Him which sparked the battle in Heaven. For centuries both sides had waged war after bloody war until Michael was ordered to cast Lucifer down from the only home he had ever known. _

_Gabriel had found him on Earth but as he struggled to free his beloved Lucifer Michael had appeared and tore him away from the gilded cage. Gabriel stretched his fingers out as Lucifer had reached for his Messenger but as their fingers brushed Michael coldly dragged him away letting Gabriel's pleas fall upon deaf ears. _

_"Damn you Michael! Damn you!" He howled through tears of anguish. "I will never forgive you for this!!!"_

_Centuries later when Azazel came after Afriel, Gabriel had set aside his hatred for what Michael did and concealed his daughter so he wouldn't see her suffer the same fate as he had. _

"I'm sorry Gabriel….But it had to be done…." Dean whispered to himself. He could still hear Gabriel's anguished howls ringing in his ears clear and loud as the day it happened.

Brooklyn volunteered to stay behind as she wanted to have a word with Castiel alone. She messed around on Sam's laptop until the flutter of wings appeared from behind.

"You wish to see me," he greeted his ward. Brooklyn snapped the laptop closed and turned around.

"Yeah I did," she laced her fingers together and rested her chin on top. "You know the last few weeks we've been rather strained despite coming full circle."

"I am well aware of that," he said in a gruff tone.

"Do you understand why I said what I did back in Nebraska?" She looked up at the angel as he nodded.

"Humans had the ability to reason with one another and view the world with a more open set of eyes. When I first came down to get you from the Pit I had one thing in mind: Saving you. But the longer I remained with you, the more I started to understand your world. I still mean what I said at the park about humans being unique works of art."

"But with Jesse you saw the demon in him and nothing else," she cut him off. "You failed to see the human side of him. He left because he loved his parents. Demons can't love Cas. I used to think angels couldn't either until you confessed to me at Chuck's house how you felt. If you're gonna stay here with us, you can't just fly off the handle like that. That's what gets humans killed. That's what gets hunters killed."

Castiel suspected she was referring to someone she knew that died because of his or her snap judgment. He looked down at her watching the hunter whisper to her stomach. If he was going to be the guardian he promised to be, Castiel realized he would have to be more reserved and not just at one specific item or detail in a situation. The angel took Brooklyn by the hands and lifted her up to her swollen feet.

"Brook, there's something I have to tell you. Whenever I touch you, I feel something coming from your unborn child. It's a warmth, a soothing feeling that fills my being like nothing else before. I cannot explain it and I do not know what it means."

Brooklyn bit her lip and looked away to the floor. She had a feeling what it was but didn't want to worry the angel. Instead she sat down and looked away at the screen as Dean and Sam arrived. They quickly shed their ties and jackets dropping them on the bed.

"How did playing 5-0 go?" Brooklyn asked.

"Well we got a look at the house," Sam spoke up. "And there is a giant eight foot size hole where the door used to be- it's almost like…."

"A Hulk sized hole," Dean finished.

"Well I did a little looking around on Bill Randolph," Brooklyn added. "And this guy wasn't exactly squeaky clean. He had a short fuse, two accounts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court ordered anger management classes to boot. Kind of sounds like you wouldn't like him when he's angry."

"So a hot head gets killed by TV's greatest hot head," Sam said. "Kind of sounds like just desserts doesn't it? It's finally making sense now."

"How so?" Brooklyn asked. Sam reached deep in his pockets and retrieved the empty candy wrappers on the table. It dawned on Brooklyn as she picked up one of the wrappers and played with it between her fingers.

"Son of a bitch!" She paced around the room. "It's him isn't it!? It's that bastard trickster!"

"Looks like it," Sam said.

"Good because you know why?! I've got a score to settle with that son of a bitch! I've been gunning for him since the Mystery Spot."

"Brook you need to calm down…." Dean brought her down on the bed as she continued to seethe in anger.

"I am calm!" She snapped.

"Wait now are you sure you want to gank him?" Sam asked. Brooklyn and Dean both stared at him.

"Are you nuts!?" Dean spat. "That mother had no issue with ganking Brook a thousand different ways."

"Wait let me explain," Sam held up his hands. "What if we just talk to him? I mean think about it. He's one of the most powerful beings we've ever come across. He's the Hugh Hefner type – wine women, song -what if he doesn't want the party to end? Maybe he hates the angels and demons too!"

"So you wanna be Facebook friends with him? The same trickster that didn't think twice and iced me a thousand different creative ways?!" Brooklyn sat up.

"The world's gonna end Brook, we don't exactly have a moral leg to stand on," Sam argued his case. "Look all I'm saying is it's worth a shot. And if it doesn't work then we kill him."

"Okay so how do you two geniuses plan on finding him?" Brooklyn sighed.

"Well, he takes more than one victim right? He'll show up," Dean sat down beside her needing to feel the warmth of her arms around him. "When he does Brook you need to stay here."

"Dean, I can handle myself," she argued in her no nonsense tone.

"No, the trickster ganked you and I'm not giving him another opportunity. Especially now," he pleaded with her using those rich green eyes. His hand ran over her stomach in a protective manner driving his point home.

"Fine, but be sure to make him suffer real good," she made him promise.

"Don't worry, I planned on it," he grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her. Dean looked over at the angel and pointed a finger at him. "Cas, you're on duty."

Brooklyn sat on the bed sharpening wooden stakes as the police scanner cracked and static filled the channel. She wanted to make sure the points were extra sharp. When she was content with that, she then carved a few angelic sigils in each one.

"I send my regards," she growled. The scanner lit up as the officer came over in a shaken voice.

"All units to the old mill on Industrial Road," they heard. "What are you looking at there son?" Came a second older voice.

"Honestly Walt, I wouldn't know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just – send everybody!"

"Alright stay calm, stay by your car and help's on the way," the other officer was heard saying.

Brooklyn looked up at Sam and Dean who were already packing their bags. She handed over the stakes and Dean noticed the symbols etched on the wooden surface.

"Man you really are pissed off huh?"

"Yep," she grinned and nodded her head. "Send the SOB my love," she kissed Dean on the lips and watched them leave.

"Now to watch some TV," she sighed and flipped on the idiot box.

**Next update soon**


	34. Play The Roles

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean and Sam pulled up the old mill noticing something was missing.

"If there was a murder here, where are the cops? Sam how does this look to you?" Dean looked at Sam with trepidation in his eyes.

"Crappy," Sam simply answered as they started towards the door.

* * *

Brooklyn continued flipping through the channels finding nothing really enticing on. But for an unexplained reason she decided to give it one last shot in the slim hope something remotely good was on.

"Oh well Dr. Sexy's on." That was Dean's guilty pleasure. She caught him watching it and he continued denying he enjoyed it until she finally got it out him with a little persuasion. "Hey Cas, you wanna watch this?"

The hunter patted the bed motioning for him to join her. Castiel was initially hesitant but the gentle reassurance by Brooklyn finally convinced him he wouldn't be committing any wrongdoing. With a shaky grin he sat down beside her and the angel got his first look at Dr. Sexy.

"You know this more porn than anything," Brooklyn snidely remarked. "I mean they really don't bang in the elevator of hospital."

He merely nodded but kept his eyes on the screen. The angel found he couldn't keep his eyes off the so called drama playing out before him. All the face slapping and crying was intriguing. As the plot thickened he turned to Brooklyn who was now seated upright and staring hard at the screen. Her grey eyes were wide with shock.

"Cas," she pointed a finger at the screen and said in a shaky voice. "Look."

Castiel peered harder at the screen and noticed two of the stars looked rather familiar.

"It's Dean and Sam," he stated with obviousness.

"What are they doing in Dr. Sexy?" Brooklyn slowly drawled.

"I don't know Brook," Castiel watched as the drama unfold. Brooklyn kept her eyes fixed on the hunters as they struggled to find a way out of there.

_"Uh the trickster trapped us in TV Land," Sam theorized._

_"That's your theory? That's stupid," Dean snapped back. _

Brooklyn rolled her eyes. "Dean, helloooooo, trickster!"

_"You're the one who said we're in Dr. Sexy MD," Sam quickly pointed out. _

_"Yeah but TV land isn't TV land! I mean there are actors and lights and crew members you know! This looks real!" Dean argued. _

_"It can't be," Sam shook his head. "Dean how can this be possibly real?"_

_"I don't know! Look all I know is we need to get out of fantasy land and back to Brook."_

_Dean looked up and froze as he saw him coming down the hall way. _

_"Oh boy," he got excited. "It's him."_

_"Who?" Sam inquired._

_"It's him, it's Dr. Sexy," Dean got giddy and nervous as the bearded man with jeans and lab coat approached them. _

"Looks like someone's been watching a little too much Dr. Sexy," Brooklyn crossed her arms. "Just as bad as those rabid fangirls who watch those teen dramas."

Castiel looked over at the hunter then back at the show as Dean tried to explain his so called actions to the taller man. They watched as Dean spotted the white shoes on the man's feet.

_"You're not Doctor Sexy," Dean accused the man. _

_"You're crazy," he scoffed._

_"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Doctor Sexy sexy is the fact he wears cowboy boots and not white tennis shoes."_

_"Yeah you're so not a fan," Sam noted with sarcasm. _

_"It's a guilty pleasure," Dean snapped at his brother._

_"Call security," Doctor Sexy called out. _

_"Yeah go ahead pal," Dean challenged him. "See, we know what you are."_

Brooklyn and Castiel watched as the background froze and the man laughed as he morphed back into the Trickster.

_"You guys are getting better!" He grinned with pride._

_"Get us the Hell out of here!" Dean demanded shoving his arm harder against the Trickster's throat. The Trickster merely looked around then back at the brothers. _

_"Or what?" He taunted them and shoved Dean's arm away. "Don't see your wooden stakes there big guy."_

_"That was you on the police scanner?" Sam asked already knowing the answer. _

_"Helloooooo! Trickster! I heard you yahoos were in town and how could I resist? But you're missing someone."_

_"Yeah she's safe," Sam snipped. _

_"Awwww well isn't that just touching. Maybe I should go pay her a little visit after our little chat here."_

_"You stay the Hell away from her!" Dean threatened Trickster. "Get us the Hell out of here now!"_

_"Now that my friend is the sixty four dollar question," Trickster grinned wider. _

_"Look we just wanna talk," Sam pleaded with him. _

_"Hmmm lemme guess. Dean and Brooklyn broke the world and you want me to sweep up your mess. Tell you what – you survive 24 hours in the game and we'll talk."_

_"What game?" Dean demanded. _

_"You're in it!" Trickster waved around their surroundings._

_"Wait what are the rules!?" Dean called out but Trickster vanished. _

_"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted. _

Brooklyn's fists tightened as she watched the Trickster toy with them once again.

"I'm gonna kill that little mother…" Castiel covered her mouth.

"Brook, you can't get upset. I will go find them and bring them back," he promised the hunter. Brooklyn nodded and tried to breathe.

"Just be careful okay?" Castiel nodded and vanished leaving Brooklyn to watch Trickster toy with the guys again. She turned in time to see a distraught man shoot Dean in the back.

_Pop, pop, pop…._

"NO!" Brooklyn jumped up and dropped to her knees in front of the television. "NO!" She felt tears welling in her eyes. Sam hurried to Dean hoping it was fake but the blood soaking the scrub top confirmed their fears.

_"Real, it's real," Dean gasped as he collapsed in Sam's arms. _

"Come on Sam do something," Brooklyn pleaded to the glass. She had her palm flat against the glass hoping he would save Dean.

"Aw come on it's only a show," Brooklyn jerked her head around to see Trickster standing in the room. The wide shit eating grin still just as irritating as it was when they encountered one another at Mystery Spot.

"You…." Brooklyn lunged for him seeing red at what he'd done.

"Ah ah ah," he chided the hunter. "There's no need for such violence. If they survive the game they're home free."

He held up a hand stopped Brooklyn in her tracks. She breathed through her teeth, anxious to get her hands around his skinny little neck.

"Why are you doing this?" She narrowed her eyes until they were two thin slits.

"Because they have to play their roles," he answered. The Trickster stepped towards her with his grin slowly dropping. He looked down at her body seeing the protruding bulge under her clothes.

"As you have to play your role as well," he said with dead calm. Brooklyn sensed something was off with him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Helloooooo I'm the Trickster!" The grin was back on his face.

"Right and I'm Santa Claus," she snapped. The Trickster chuckled and circled Brooklyn.

"Don't be so angry, I'm only having a little fun with the boys."

"Right, like when you had fun killing me a thousand different ways!"

"Well I had lesson to teach Dean," he shrugged. "I mean he did learn it in the end."

"Yeah with me going to Hell where I broke the first Seal and jumpstarted this whole mess!!"

"Yes yes you did start this mess didn't you?" Trickster stopped in front of her. "Now to fix it, play your roles."

Trickster snapped his fingers leaving Brooklyn alone in the room once again.

_"Let's play – NUTCRACKER!!!!" _

Brooklyn spun around seeing the guys were now in a Japanese game show. They were standing on platforms strapped in boots while a ball on a stick was before each of them. A timer was on the wall.

"This can't be good," Brooklyn sat back down and watched helplessly as Sam struggled to answer the question in Japanese. The timer counted down to zero.

_"Ah the answer is – Ruby! I'm sorry Sam Winchester," the game show announcer declared._

_"Sorry? Sorry for what? Dean?" Sam looked over at his brother. Dean shrugged just before the stick flew up nailing Sam in groin. _

_"NUTCRACKER!!!" The host shouted with glee. _

Brooklyn watched Sam wince in deep pain while Dean made a face. "Ouch," she hissed. Dean fared better as he remembered to play the role and somehow answered in fluent Japanese sparing him a hit to the groin.

"Thank goodness," Brooklyn whispered. Suddenly a beeping sound started up as the lights flashed on the stage.

"Now what?" She wondered. The doors open and Castiel appeared sending a wave of relief through her being.

_"Is this another trick?" Dean asked. _

_"No, it's me," the angel assured him. "Brook's worried sick about you. She is watching right now as I speak."_

_"Well get us the Hell out of here!" Sam hollered._

_"Let's go," Castiel reached out with his hands but suddenly the angel vanished. _

_"No, no, no, no," the announcer interrupted. "Mr. Trickster no like pretty boy angels."_

Brooklyn hollered out in anger and knew Trickster was behind it.

"Damn you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh relax will you?" He appeared behind her again. "I'm not going to let them die or anything."

"For some reason I don't believe you," Brooklyn saw part of a wooden stake sitting under her pillow. "I mean you have no problems letting people on a college campus get hurt or killed but you have the nerve to come here and tell me that we have to play our roles but you won't let them get hurt?"

"Those other people deserved it," Trickster defended his actions.

"The ends don't necessarily justify the means you arrogant dick," she sat down on the bed and slid her hand under the pillow and gripped the stake.

"If you think you're going to be all sneaky and strike me with that stake, guess again kiddo."

"What did you do to Cas?" Brooklyn held the stake tighter.

"Oh him, don't worry about pretty boy angel he's fine," Trickster waved his hands. Brooklyn looked over at the television to see the boys in a new show and Castiel barging through the door.

_"You okay?" Dean asked._

_"I don't have much time," Castiel hurried towards them. _

_"What happened?" Sam asked stunned at the bloodied face of the angel. _

_"I got out," was all he said. _

_"From where?" Dean asked. _

_"Listen to me," the angel interrupted. "Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be."_

_"What thing? The Trickster?" Dean asked. _

_"If it is a trickster," Castiel doubted. _

_"What do you mean?" Dean asked. _

"Well gotta go kiddo," Trickster snapped his fingers popping back in the show. Brooklyn watched in horror as the angel was slammed against the wall then slid to the floor. Trickster walked in and waved to everyone in the fictitious audience. Castiel got up and found his mouth was taped shut.

_"Hi Castiel!" He greeted the angel then flicked his hand and Castiel vanished. _

_"Relax he'll live," Trickster answered. "Mmmmmmaybe."_

_"Alright I'm done with this monkey dance. Okay we get it," Dean said in a dangerous tone. _

_"Get what hotshot?"_

_"Playing our roles right? That's your game," Dean neared him. _

_"That's half the game," Trickster replied. "Play your roles out there."_

_"What do you mean?" Sam asked. _

_"You know – Sam starring as Lucifer and Dean reprising his role as Michael. Your celebrity death match! Play your roles!"_

Brooklyn shook her head at the television. "No don't do it guys! I'll find a way to get you out," she stood up and fetched her journal hoping it had something inside. As she thumbed through it her ears remained tuned to the banter exchanged.

_"Hells yeah! Let's light this candle!"_

_"We do that the world will end," Dean argued. _

_"Yeah and whose fault is that? Who was it that popped Lucifer out of the box? Look it started and it can't be stopped! Let's get it over with!"_

_"So whose side are you on? Heaven or Hell?" Dean glared at the being. _

_"I'm not on either side," Trickster responded. _

_"Oh you'll grab an ankle, Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?" Dean challenged him. _

_Trickster grinned and got in his face. "Now you listen to me you arrogant prick, I don't work for either Lucifer or you! Believe me."_

_"Oh you're somebody's bitch," Dean egged him on even more. Trickster snapped and slammed Dean hard against the wall. _

_"Now you listen to me you son of a bitch," his tone grew dark and ominous. "Don't you ever –ever- presume to know what I am. Now listen to me and listen close – You will suck it up and imbibe your angel mojo and Sam will say yes to Lucifer. Brooklyn will continue the line. Play the roles destiny chose for all three of you."_

_"And if we don't?" Sam asked. _

_"Then you two stay stuck here in TV land while Brooklyn is forced to become a single mother."_

"Not if I don't have anything to say about it," Brooklyn had listened to Trickster's words and noticed how angry he got when Michael and Lucifer were mentioned. It was also the way he looked at her angel; it was like he knew Cas personally.

"Son of a bitch!" Brooklyn grabbed her journal alone with a few other items and focused on the old mill and closed her eyes.

**Next chapter.....Trickster exposed!**


	35. Connection

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn looked around and quickly set everything up. If Trickster was who she thought he was then her trap would work.

"Two can play at this game you son of a bitch," she grabbed her journal and started the incantation. The Enochian flowed smoothly from her lips and rolled effortlessly off her tongue. The volume of Brooklyn's voice increased until it echoed from the walls and filled the room. Her words turned harder and commanding in nature as she recited the invocation over and over.

Dean and Sam watched as their surroundings melted away exposing the old mill. Trickster stared in wide eyed disbelief at Brooklyn as she looked up and slammed the book shut. Without saying a word she walked towards Trickster, kicked the lighter on and tossed it on the oil.

"If you're really a trickster, you can waltz over the holy fire and I'll call it my mistake. But if not, then I know you're an angel."

Trickster laughed and clapped his hands.

"Good show Brooklyn or should I say Afriel. Where did you get the holy oil?"

"A little angel perched on my shoulder," she replied.

"Okay where did I screw up?" He was intrigued on how she figured it out.

"Well no one gets the jump on Cas like you did," she started. "Then call it personal experience but no one ever gets that angry and wound up unless they're talking about family."

Trickster pressed his lips tightly as Brooklyn cracked a small smirk.

"Gotcha," she walked and joined Dean's side.

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, Douchey?" Sam asked.

"Azrael alright?" Dean and Brooklyn looked at one another.

"So this is where you wandered off to," she huffed.

"Call it my own witness protection program," he grinned.

"So you skipped out because you couldn't man up and face your family? Do you realize what happened to my father!? You two were close! Then when Lucifer was cast out you skipped town! He was heartbroken! He was alone!"

"Hey! I couldn't stand by and watch my brothers and sisters fight one another! You two should remember what it was like!"

"Oh we do Azrael," Dean spoke with a dangerous tone. "Do you know that Gabriel fell back into Lucifer's grasp? Or that Uriel tried killing Brooklyn?"

"And that's my problem how?" Azrael glared at them.

"You can help us," Sam begged.

"It's started and there's no stopping it," Azrael said sadly. "If you want it to end, then play the roles."

Brooklyn slipped away and started reciting another incantation, this time to bring back Castiel. The flap of wings sounded beside her and Castiel was standing next to her.

"Welcome back Cas," she smiled at him. Castiel smiled back then looked at Azrael with hard eyes.

"Hello Azrael," he said.

"Hey bro how's the search for Daddy going? Lemme guess – awful!"

"Just give me five minutes alone with him," Brooklyn started towards Azrael but Dean quickly blocked her path.

"No Brook, he's not worth it. Let's get outta here," Brooklyn nodded and gathered her stuff back up. Together with Castiel and Sam the group trekked to the door. Azrael remained in the fire and hollered at them.

"Uh okay, uh guys? So- so what you're gonna leave me here forever?" Dean froze and turned around placing his hand on the fire alarm.

"No we're not because unlike you we don't screw with people's lives. And for the record this isn't about some prize fight or some destiny that can't be stopped. This about you being too afraid to stand up to us!" Dean flipped the switch and the alarm sounded followed by the sprinklers going off. Water coated Azrael and put the ring of fire out.

"Don't say I never did anything for you!"

Taking Brooklyn's hand the couple headed out with Castiel and Sam behind them. Azrael watched as the door slammed behind them.

* * *

Lucifer carefully reviewed through the ancient book. He was familiar with the writings and prophecies it held and was honed in on part in particular.

"Now I need a place where carnage took place and I'm in business…." The fallen angel had several books nearby which had such titles as _Great Battles of the 20__th__ Century, Civil War Battles, _and _History's Tragedies._ He was looking for something in the US as he wished to keep Gabriel by his side. The Messenger was at rest once again after a rather hot round with him. The longer Gabriel stayed the better for him.

Antietam sounded devilishly delightful but he needed something more low key. Lucifer didn't want to attract any unwanted attention human or angelic. No, he needed absolute peace and quiet. Sighing in a human manner, Lucifer closed the book and opened the one on Civil War battles. All major bloody battles were out of the question since they were either tourist attractions or near large urban areas. No he wanted to start small on this one.

Hour after hour passed but Lucifer didn't notice for time held no significance. As long as Dean didn't find his grace and become Michael reborn the Fallen One wasn't concerned.

"Mine Creek Kansas…..No," Lucifer flipped the page. "My this country shed a lot of blood."

Lucifer flipped through the pages and finally paused. His eyes widened and lips curved up into a victorious smile.

"Carthage, Missouri….Perfect!" Lucifer shut the book and noticed the ritual had to be done under a blood moon.

"Damn, the ritual needs to be done on the next blood moon," the fallen angel scoured the books scattered around on the desk and noticed it wouldn't be for another month.

"Delays delays…" he huffed. "I suspect Dean won't be taking the angel juice as he fears doing so will destroy half the planet. Michael always was a bit soft to humans."

He thought about Brooklyn and how she was carrying the child of Michael. Since the demon hybrid known as Jesse was now in hiding, he would focus on getting Michael's child for the time being. The daughter of the angels….She would be a powerful being, more powerful than her parents. His spies had been unable to find them since that day at the clinic. Well he would post them there and along several other sites the hunter had been seen frequenting.

Lucifer looked over his shoulder at Gabriel who was now sitting up on the bed. His deep jade jewels stared groggily at him.

"I was wondering when you would finally awaken," Lucifer flashed a sweet smile at the archangel. Gabriel stretched and unfurled his dark wings and blocked out the light behind him. Lucifer felt his breath being taken away by the sight of his lover in such a vulnerable state. Gabriel's wings quickly vanished behind his back and once again had the guise of a human.

"I heard you talking to someone…."

"I was merely speaking to myself," Lucifer stacked the books and went to join the archangel. He carded a hand through Gabriel's tousled blonde hair watching as he leaned into his touch.

"I wish you wouldn't do it," he sighed.

"Do what?" Lucifer asked with false innocence.

"Summon Death," Gabriel looked away. "You don't have to destroy humanity. They do a upstanding enough job of that on their own. Please let us go somewhere untouched by man. If Michael finds his Grace…."

Lucifer shushed him and put a finger to his lips to which Gabriel kissed and traced his tongue along.

"He won't," Lucifer's tone carried certainty. "He has been on Earth in human form for too long. He has come to love this place and swore to protect its inhabitants by destroying what wishes to harm them. If the final battle is to happen, there will be nothing left."

"I wish you would just drop your vendetta," Gabriel begged him. The sorrow echoed in his vessel's voice. "My daughter was reborn a human….Please for me?"

"Gabriel….." Lucifer sat down beside him. "We have been through this discussion. You wish to remain with me correct?" Gabriel adamantly nodded his head. "Then you know this has to be done. Look what humans have done to Father's masterpiece. They ruined it, raped the Earth of her resources and treasures, exploited them for personal gain and battled with one another over them. They have no remorse for what they've done. I only wish to return it to what it was before the first humans were created. Paradise, Gabriel, think about it, things as they were before. Remember how we used to lay together in the vast plains or on the beach after battle? No one to disturb us…."

"Yes, I remember those times…." Gabriel said wistfully. "You were beautiful then and are now."

Lucifer nodded and smiled at the archangel. "As are you," he whispered.

* * *

Brooklyn felt the jolt in her stomach and slapped Dean's hand on it.

"Dean, she kicked," Dean grinned when the next movement hit. "Can you feel it?"

"Sure can," he leaned down and kissed the center of the bump. "Hey this is your dad out here. Don't kick when your mom's trying to sleep now…"

Sam chuckled and placed his hand over her stomach and felt his niece give a swift kick for him.

"Yep she's definitely up and moving Brook."

Castiel put a shaky hand on his charge's belly and felt not one, not two, but three sharp movements in a row. He looked up at Brooklyn as she shrugged her shoulders. The warmth seeped through his skin and raced through his veins and filling his soul with the gentle feeling he experienced so many other times he and the hunter touched. The angel knew it was the child responding to him but still was unsure as to what it could mean. The exchange didn't go unnoticed. Sam watched the awkwardness in Castiel's eyes as he lay a hand upon Brooklyn's stomach.

Without saying a word, he turned back to his laptop and started clicking away on the keyboard. Sam didn't want to say anything until he had his suspicions confirmed or quelled as the hunter didn't wish to upset Brooklyn. Dean came up behind him and peered over Sam's shoulder, curious about what his brother was up to. Sam could feel the weighted stare of his brother's sharp jade depths above him and stopped mid stroke to look at his brother.

"Dean, what do want?"

"What are you looking at Geek boy?" Dean read the screen and the grin that was on his face dropped instantly. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah I am," Sam turned all the way around and faced Dean. "I mean have you not been seeing it? The way Cas reacts when he senses the baby? Have you been asleep?"

"But Sam come on this?" Dean made a sharp thrust of his hand at the screen.

"Why is it that hard to think about it? Would you want some stranger or the angel that pulled Brooklyn, your wife, soulmate and the mother of your child?"

"Point taken," Dean sighed and threw his hands up in frustration. "But how can you be so sure it's because of this?"

"Okay stop and listen to yourself talk," Sam stood up. "You're freaking Michael incarnate; Brooklyn is Afriel reborn as a human with an archangel for a father. Now tell me again how this is off the radar?"

"I dunno Sam…" Dean shook his head.

"Dean, you can't just ignore it. I mean would it be that bad if Cas was it?"

Castiel listened to the brothers argue from the safety of the bathroom and wondered if it was true. It would explain everything: the warm sensations, the incredible pull towards the unborn child and the incredible surge within his soul. A part of him wanted it to be true. He would always be in love with Brooklyn but she only held room in heart for Dean. Unable to hold it anymore, the angel stepped out from the bathroom and confronted the brothers. The need to know was in control as he stopped between the brothers.

"Is it true Sam?" Sam felt the air rush from his lungs as he stared at the angel with his jaw agape.

"Cas…." Dean and Sam both answered in tandem. Castiel stared back at them with a deep blue fire which raged in his eyes.

"Damn it tell me! Is your child…."

"Yeah I think she is," Dean was the one to answer.

**Next update soon!**


	36. Bombshell

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean tossed and turned as the terrifying images flooded his mind.

_"You can't escape me Dean….."_

_Anna had him pinned against the wall with a simple flick of her hand. Dean struggled to breathe and cry out for Sam or Brooklyn but the fallen angel laughed in his face. _

_"You think they can hear you? Well in here no one can hear you scream…."_

_She reached over and caressed his face watching the hunter jerk and twist from her touch. _

_"I'm hurt…." She feigned rejection. "I thought we had something that night…."_

_"You fucking raped me you psychotic bitch!" The fallen angel's eyes narrowed and without warning slapped Dean hard across the face. Dean winced as his teeth slashed against the inside of the cheek and felt blood fill a pocket of his mouth. He swallowed hard then glared coldly at Anna. _

_"You are one broken angel you know that?"_

_"Lucifer was my friend!" She screamed. "And you had to play good little soldier and cast him out! He loved our Father so much he couldn't bear to bow down to mud monkeys!"_

_"So why are you wearing a meat suit?" Dean threw it back in her face. _

_"I couldn't stand being around them, around you or that sickening sweet bitch Afriel! So I waited until I heard that Brooklyn or rather Afriel made that little deal and punched a ticket to Hell. When the Seals were being broken, I knew it was my chance to get a little payback."_

_"Don't you dare touch her…." Dean warned her dangerously. _

_"Oh I won't, but….." she paused and smirked at the bound hunter. "Lucifer wants her and I intend on taking her to him."_

_"You don't know where we are," Dean declared in triumph. _

_"No matter," she shrugged. "Demons are everywhere looking out for you. And we know she is getting closer to giving birth."_

_"You bitch," Dean spat. "Don't you even think about fucking with my wife or daughter!" _

_"You really have gone soft Michael," she shook her head sadly. "But that will be your downfall…."_

Dean sat up drenched in sweat and fear. He looked around to see Sam sleeping in the bed to his right and Brooklyn sleeping soundly beside him. Her stomach had grown a little bit more and their daughter had turned more active since. He carefully ran a hand over Brooklyn's stomach reassuring himself their daughter was still there.

"Hey it's your daddy," he leaned over and whispered. "I am not going to let anyone hurt you or your mom and Cas won't either."

He paused before speaking gain. "Is it true? Is your Uncle Sam right? Are you and Cas meant to be together you know, soulmates?"

His hand remained there and felt a couple of sharp swift jolts. So it was true…..

"Hello Dean," Castiel said from behind. Dean turned around to see the angel standing at the edge of the bed.

"Hey Cas," Dean was slowly starting to get used to his unannounced appearances. Castiel noticed the sweat on Dean's skin and looked hard with those wide insightful eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Bad dream," Dean grumbled as he sat up and ran his hand over his face. The angel nodded but didn't say anything. The hunter was agitated enough and didn't wish to push his buttons as humans said.

"I've been hearing whispers…..Anna's looking for you," Dean felt his heart stop and blood turn to ice in his veins. Castiel caught the haunted look rush through his eyes and suspected the bad dream was more than just that.

"Why?" Dean asked coldly.

"Lucifer knows about your daughter and Anna's making a power play against the higher demons by turning Brook in to him. Dean, he wants your child and Brook."

"Tell me something I don't know," he flung back the covers and got up. Dean waved a hand for the angel to follow him out onto the balcony. The night was cool and crisp as hunter and angel stood outside.

"Brook's about 6 months now Cas. We haven't heard anything about Gabriel and I have the feeling he's Lucifer's love slave. Those two always were inseparable."

"Yes, Lucifer's hold on Gabriel is strong and after being apart for so long Gabriel is weak and vulnerable to Lucifer's will. We may lose him Dean."

"Don't tell Brooklyn that," Dean leaned against the railing with arms crossed in front. "She's had enough to contend with."

* * *

Brooklyn woke up to see Dean outside with Castiel. She sighed and got up grabbing the phone on her way to the bathroom. She had to see if Tom found out anything.

"Tom, it's me. What did you find out?"

_"Nothing new yet…..But I did find out something, something big."_

"What's bigger than finding a missing set of his and hers angel Grace?"

_"The Colt…."_

"Where is it?" Brooklyn felt the excitement rising in her voice.

_"Okay remember when Bella claimed to give the Colt to Lilith? Well she didn't. She gave it to Crowley, who basically oversees all the crossroads demons."_

"Now why didn't Chuck inform us of that little detail?"

_"You'll have to ask him," Tom sighed. "But I'm still searching for your Grace but as I said Georgia was a bust."_

"I know but thanks for trying."

_"You're welcome," he grinned on the other end. "But Brooklyn what I have to say next isn't good. Anna's hunting for you."_

"Tell that bitch to bring it on!" Brooklyn hissed through clenched teeth. "That bitch raped Dean!"

_"Brook you need to calm down, it's not good for your baby," Tom reminded her._

"You're the third person to tell me that," she huffed.

_"Sorry but you know I worry about you despite Dean's misgivings about me."_

"Well considering what Ruby did to Sam I can understand his mistrust. But again there have been angels who went rogue, so I don't see why he can't accept the idea some demons can denounce their ways."

_"You forgot it was Azazel who made the deal with John….."_

"I didn't Tom I just didn't want to bring that back up…."

_"Sorry," he said. "But find Crowley, find the Colt. I'll be in touch."_

Brooklyn hung up and and padded across the room towards the bed. Dean was still outside with Castiel and she wondered what they were talking about but figured Dean would tell her or she would make him talk. Sam continued to sleep soundly as she slipped back in bed and drew the covers up to her chin. It was turning harder and harder to sleep comfortably but she told herself within three months it would all be over and sleeping on her side would be easy once again.

"So have you thought of a name for her?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah…" Dean drawled out. "Tristan."

Castiel nodded and smiled. "That is a beautiful name," he said. Dean grinned and noticed how the angel's eyes lit up at the mention of his daughter. Perhaps the notion of the angel and his unborn child being soulmates wasn't so bad after all. Ever since they told Castiel the truth, the angel had been even more protective of his charge and child. He was bordering on mother hen in some instances which drove Dean insane.

Dean returned to the room after the angel left and slid beside his sleeping wife. Brooklyn looked over at him as he ran a hand over her smooth but swollen stomach. The light rubbing over sensitive skin made the hunter stir and pull him in to her full waiting lips. Dean loved it when she instigated things and it had been a few weeks since they made love. He pawed at her underwear, slowly pulling them down then letting her kick them away. They didn't care if Sam was across the room since they had done it before when he slept peacefully in the same room.

Dean turned Brooklyn on her side and eased his way from the worn cotton boxers. His cock leaked onto her back as it rested against her bottom and lower back. Her breathing quickened and heart started pounding when Brooklyn felt his hand slip between her legs and gently tease the damp hot folds. Brooklyn buried her face in the thin pillow, muffling her short sweet cries. Dean leaned over and traced his tongue along her earlobe and neck as the two fingers gently thrusted inside of her.

"It's alright," he whispered. "Just let it all go baby." Dean shifted his thumb and in slow methodic circles massaged the sold nub. Brooklyn shuddered and pushed back against Dean to show she wanted and needed him. Dean slipped his hand away and positioned his weeping cock at her entrance and slowly eased inside. Brooklyn parted her legs even more for him as he started rocking his hips in sync with hers.

Sam woke up hearing the quiet muffled cries and whispers from across the room. The light pouring in from the parking lot revealed more than enough for the hunter to figure out what was going on. Making his famous bitchface of doom at the couple, Sam then rolled over and covered his head with the other pillow.

Dean nipped at her neck and tenderly sunk his nails into her hips, hanging on as Brooklyn started to climax on him. He groaned a little too loud as his cock was held by the taut elastic walls. The hunter's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt his own body spill inside his beloved hunter.

"Brook…..God I love you…." He threw his head back as his felt the wave crash into his body. Dean continued breathing hard while snapping his hips faster and harder. Brooklyn didn't feel any pain or discomfort but the bond between them grow tighter as the child within her continued to develop. He slowly pulled out from her slick hole then stretched out beside her. Brooklyn took his hand and kissed it before locking her fingers in his.

"And I love you too Dean," she smiled. Brooklyn decided to wait until tomorrow to tell Dean about Tom's news as right now she wanted to revel in the afterglow with him. She felt a couple of more kicks before feeling everything go quiet below. Brooklyn suspected their daughter was going to have no troubles learning the ropes of hunting and fighting but hoped it wouldn't have to come to that. She wanted a normal life for her daughter, something they didn't have. Brooklyn wanted her daughter to go to high school, play sports and date normal guys, not demonically possessed ones or vampires or werewolves or shapeshifters.

* * *

Lucifer paced around the room as he had two weeks left until he could summon Death. He had moved Gabriel to another location as the angels got too close for his comfort. War was leaning against the wall with hands shoved in his pockets. The Horseman continued to seethe over losing his ring to the Kingston Trio and was determined to get it back.

"Now War, seething and getting angry isn't going to get you that ring back," he chided the Horseman.

"Easy for you to say," War growled. "You don't need a ring."

Lucifer just stood there with his ageless eyes fixed on War. He knew War from when he was cast to the Pit as all four Horsemen were angels at one time. But now they would be the harbingers of the end of humanity and neither former angel didn't have a problem with that.

"So when does Death arrive? I'm anxious to see her."

"As soon as the blood moon rises," Lucifer explained. "I will be in Carthage Missouri for the summoning. Now as for you," Lucifer clapped his hands on the Horseman's shoulders, "the demons are keeping an eye out for them. Be patient as humanity's downfall is a work in progress."

War just nodded then looked around the room.

"Where's Loverboy?"

"Safe for now," Lucifer bristled. "The angels got too close."

"Oh touchy subject," he quipped.

"I was ripped away from him once and I will not lose him again," Lucifer's eyes fired with anger as he remembered the day Michael had ripped them apart.

War just silently nodded and and turned to leave.

**Next update soon.....**


	37. Crowley I Presume?

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

"So where do we find Crowley?" Sam asked as Tom leaned against the counter in the kitchenette.

"I'm working on it," the former angel answered and looked over at the hunter. "Crowley isn't exactly a lower class demon. The guy is the right hand man of Lilith or was the right hand man. His powers exceed those of any demon you have ever encountered with the exception of Lilith."

"Tom's right," Castiel added. "Crowley is one to cover his tracks exceptionally well and won't appear unless he wants to be found."

Dean just stood against the opposite wall and stared at Tom. When Brooklyn told him about the Colt, he was upset to put it lightly that she called Tom and led him to their room. But at her insistence the hunter agreed to hear him out.

"I must going soft," he muttered and shook his head with disgust.

"He may be hard to find, but it's not impossible," Brooklyn spoke up. "There is a way to reveal where the bastard's hiding out."

Brooklyn drew the symbols on the table as Dean lit the candles. Tom and Castiel took each one of her hands as one angel couldn't do it alone. Dean glared at the demon as he gently held her hand but Brooklyn shot a warning stare at her husband.

"Okay is everyone ready?" Tom asked Brooklyn and Castiel. Both nodded then closed their eyes and recited the Enochian chant. Their chanting intensified and deepened the further they went. The lights flickered in the room and the flames of the candles wavered and danced threatening to extinguish out. Brooklyn felt her hand shoot up and and close into a tight fist as the name of the town and state slowly came to light. Her face tightened and turned red while her hand Castiel's tighter. Beads of sweat formed on her face and neck the harder she concentrated. Dean watched in panic as she started to shake under the force of the spell.

"They need to stop!" Dean said and started for the trio. As he reached out for her, Dean's fingertips received a powerful shock that slammed his body and hurled him back against the wall in a violent manner. The papers stacked on the desk scattered around the room flying around Sam who was stunned by what his eyes were witness to. Without warning the center of the drawing burst into flames then died down without touching any of the three around it.

Brooklyn opened her eyes and looked over at Tom and Castiel who were both looking back with equal confusion. The hunter smiled at both but quickly dropped the smile when she saw Dean slumped against the wall.

"Dean!" She raced over to the fallen hunter and scooped him in her arms. Brooklyn cradled him until he groaned and opened his eyes. Dean looked up at his hunter seeing the deep slate hues tense and scared.

"I'm okay," he whispered. Brooklyn flashed a half crooked smile and allowed him to stand up taking her with him. Brooklyn hooked her arms around his waist the best she could and buried her face in his chest. Dean kissed her forehead and top of her head reassuring his hunter he was indeed alright.

"I know where he is," she said while fighting to catch her breath. "Crowley's in Atlanta."

* * *

Rush hour flew overhead as the sleek black limo pulled up under the crossroads of interstate overpasses. The door swung open and the man stepped straight into the puddle.

"Damn it," he cursed and grumbled as he made his way to the middle of the intersection and buried a small tin box in the ground. His bank was failing and he was facing the poor house unless….

"Mr. Pendleton I assume," the English accent announced from behind him. The man spun around startled to see another, dressed in black standing behind him.

"The name's Crowley," he grinned. The first man stared at him and shook his head.

"Uh in my negotiations, I was dealing with a very young, attractive lady," Pendleton argued.

"Yes I know," Crowley acknowledged while never letting the grin falter. "But you – biggie banker- are a big fish and I wanted to do the honor of sealing this deal personally.

Pendleton laughs nervously. "Well she said the deal would be sealed with a kiss." The thought of kissing a man repulsed Pendleton internally.

"That's right," Crowley nodded. Pendleton's mouth dropped.

"No – I mean she's…." Crowley stepped closer towards the banker with seriousness in his face and eyes.

"Your choice," he interrupted. "You can cling to six decades of deep seated homophobia or just give it up and get a complete bail out for your bank's ridiculous incompetence."

Pendleton shook his head in protest. "There are just things that I….."

"Going once," Crowley said coldly. "Going twice…."

"Alright!" Pendleton growled. Before he could speak, Crowley grabbed his face and forced his lips hard against Pendleton's. As the deal was sealed, Castiel peered around the corner and held the cell phone to his ear.

"Got him," he told Brooklyn as Crowley stepped back. "The demon Crowley is making a deal. Even as we speak…it's going down."

"Going down?" Brooklyn repeated and looked at Dean and Sam. "Right, okay Dan-o just don't lose him."

"I won't," he huffed and followed Crowley. Dean looked over at Brooklyn who just looked back.

"What you've never watched Hawaii Five- 0?"

"Damn you," Pendleton huffed and stormed off to his limo.

"Enjoy the obscene wealth! See you in ten years!" Crowley shouted as the limo sped away. He turned and walked away vanishing behind a column. Castiel quickened his pace and vanished in the same spot. He looked around at the massive manor but dared not enter as the outside was splattered in Enochian symbols keeping the angel out. He dialed Brooklyn immediately.

"Cas you did good. No, just stay put and we'll come get you," Brooklyn hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Her stomach had dropped within the last few weeks and she knew her time was drawing near. She gained 30 pounds over the entire course of her pregnancy and it was taking a toll on her hunting and fighting. Dean had turned into the ultimate mother hen and bodyguard which had started to fray on her nerves. She remained stubborn and insistent on helping which nearly got her hurt when they encountered the poltergeist in Wichita. The damn spirit had slammed her against the wall and was poised to finish her off when Sam char broiled the remains. So the hunters had come to an agreement after that: Brooklyn could help on less violent hunts and when she had to would remain behind and do research with Castiel watching over her.

"So now we need to call for reinforcements," Brooklyn grabbed her phone and started making the calls.

* * *

Crowley hummed to himself as he poured the fine Kentucky whiskey in the tumbler then sat down in the plush leather sofa and watched the footage of Hitler and Nazis along with battles from World War II.

"Ah yes….the good old days," he smiled before taking a drink. Company would be coming soon and he wanted to be ready for his guests.

Jo walked up to the massive gates and rang the buzzer. She didn't mind being the bait for the goons at the gates as Brooklyn was in no shape and she wasn't about to let her old friend get hurt.

"Hello?" A man answered.

"Hello? My car's broken down and I need some help," Jo pretended to be in distress.

"I'll be down in a minute," the gruff voice responded. Jo smirked knowing in the bushes Sam and Dean were hidden as Brooklyn was in the Impala. The gates creaked and groaned as they swung open and two burly men dressed in designer suits walked up.

"Evening pretty lady, get yourself on in here," the blonde one motioned. Jo smiled nervously and said she needed to make a call. The brunette demon grinned and shook his head.

"You don't need to call anyone baby," he looked over at the blonde. "We're all the help you'll ever need."

"You know what I think I should wait in m car," Jo hitched a thumb behind her and started backing away but the blonde demon grabbed her on the shoulder.

"We said get your ass in here," he snarled as his eyes went black. Jo swung around twisting the demon's arm as Sam raced up stabbing him in the neck then stabbed the second one in the neck. Brooklyn and Dean raced up with a bag slung around each one of their shoulders.

"Nice work Jo," Brooklyn grinned as Dean dropped his bag at his feet.

"Thanks," she pulled out the pliers. "Shall we?"

* * *

Crowley grinned as the lights went out in the manor. Brooklyn remained between the hunters as they cautiously went down the dark corridor. Brooklyn closed her eyes and sensed the presence of demons nearby and one strong presence.

"We're getting close," she whispered and held her hands over her stomach. Dean looked over to see her eyes focused like a hawk's as the shadow crept along the wall before Crowley appeared in the entrance way. The demon grinned at the trio and spotted Brooklyn's rather swollen belly. She reacted to his stare and trained her Sais at his heart.

"Crowley is it?" Sam asked. Dean and Sam cocked the shotguns they were holding but the demon chuckled at their toys.

"So the Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew found me. Took you three long enough."

Crowley approached the three but stopped before he set his foot down on a very expensive Oriental rug. Brooklyn sighed and closed her eyes as Crowley knelt down and lifted it up and exposed the devil's trap on the bottom.

"So much for that," she muttered. Crowley looked up at the three and growled with anger.

"Do you have any idea how much this rug costs?" The demon stood back up with disgust in his eyes. That was his favorite rug! Crowley watched his goons appear and knock the weapons from the hunters' hands and hold their arms back. Brooklyn winced as her baby kicked in protest. The quick expression of pain didn't go unnoticed. Dean worried she was going into labor but she shook her head and glared at the demon.

Crowley smiled as he produced the Colt from his pants. He looked it over then looked at the hunters.

"This is it right? This is what it's all about," Brooklyn gasped when he aimed it at them but the demon fired at the three demons behind them killing them instantly. Dean immediately took the shaken hunter in his arms as Crowley let his arm drop.

"We need to talk privately," he motioned at them to follow him into the study ahead.

"What the Hell is this about?" Dean barked as they entered the room. Crowley waved his hand closing the doors behind them.

"Do you know how deep I could've buried this thing?" He stared at them. "There's no reason you or anyone should know this exists except that I told you."

"You told us," Sam repeated unclear of what he was getting at.

"Rumors, innuendos, sent out on the grapevine," Crowley responded simply.

"That's where Cas heard the Colt was still out there," Brooklyn looked up at Dean who nodded.

"Why? Why tell us anything?" Sam asked. Crowley remained silent and aimed the Colt at Dean.

"Because I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it in his face," the demon felt as if he were talking to simpletons.

"Uh huh, okay and exactly why would you want us to kill the devil?" Dean asked.

"Uh Dean," Brooklyn got his attention, "Lucifer is an angel right?" He nodded his head. "What do angels like to kill?"

"It's called survival," Crowley added as he placed the gun on the desk. "But I forgot even though you are Michael in there somewhere you're at best a functional moron along with your brother. At least the lady here paid attention in Sunday school."

"No, my father is Gabriel or have you been living in a cave for the last 30 years?" Brooklyn snipped at Crowley. The demon chuckled.

"I like her, she's feisty. And yes my dear I know who your daddy is. Everyone knows that little romance story. But as she said, Lucifer is an angel, an angel with a renowned hatred for human kind. To him, humans are nothing more that bags of pus. I mean if that's how he feels about you then what could he possibly think about us?"

"But he created you," Sam reminded him. Crowley took another swig and looked thoughtfully at the human.

"To him, we're just servants and cannon fodder. If Lucifer is successful in exterminating every single human….we're next. So help me huh? Let's go back to better times! Back to when we could all follow our natures. So what do you say if I give you this and you go kill the Devil?" Sam took the Colt with a shaky hand and handed it over to Dean.

"Okay," Brooklyn said.

"Great," Crowley grinned at her which reminded Brooklyn of a crocodile waiting to strike.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the Devil is would you?" Dean asked. Crowley thought for a minute then looked back at the hunters.

"Thursday….Little birdies tell me he has an appointment in Carthage, Missouri."

"Thanks," Dean raised the gun and fired. But the gun didn't do anything and he looked astonished at the weapon.

"Oh right, you probably need some more ammunition," Crowley rounded the desk and fetched the box of bullets out. He tossed them over watching Brooklyn catch the bullets.

"Uh excuse me for asking but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean what happens if we go up against the Devil and lose?" Crowley stared at Dean and leaned against the desk.

"You really need to ask that? For being Michael reborn you sure act like a Neanderthal. Number one, he's gonna wipe us all out anyways. Two, after you three leave here I go on an extended vacation to All Points, Nowhere. And three, how about YOU DON'T MISS??? OKAY??? MORONS???"

"Yeah well you're the….moron," Dean tried to deliver a snappy comeback but failed miserably. They turned to leave but Crowley was instantly in front of them.

"I need a word with Brooklyn alone," Dean shook his head and pressed Brooklyn to him the best he could.

"No way," he said with gritted teeth but Brooklyn looked over at the hunter and shook her head.

"Dean, it's okay. If he messes with me he'll regret it," she held the knife in her hand.

"Well we'll be right outside," Dean kissed her on the lips and dragged Sam out with him.

**What could he possibly have to say???**


	38. The Last Night

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

"Dean are you nuts?" Sam stared in wild disbelief at his brother.

"No," he loaded the Colt, "This is our chance to gank him."

Sam watched as Dean put the last bullet in the gun then closed it up. He knew his brother was going to try to kill Crowley but he had a suspicion it wouldn't work out as planned in his mind.

"Okay what do you want?" Brooklyn bristled. Crowley poured another round for himself then sat down.

"There has been a great deal of talk about you," he took a short drink. "Everyone knows about your impeding arrival and some of Lucifer's heavy hitters are looking for you."

"Yeah like that unholy bitch Anna," she leaned over the desk and looked hard at the demon.

"I'm not lying about Carthage, he's there right now. But if you go there, you will be a target for the demons. Lucifer has plans for you and your daughter."

"Like what?" The dread filled her body.

"Your child is going to be very powerful, almost as powerful as Jesse Turner. It's too great of a conquest for him to not pass up. If Lucifer wins, he will storm Heaven and wipe out the angels who stand in his way. But then you already knew that."

"What about my father? Please if you know anything…."

"He remains by Lucifer's side. But I do not know where Gabriel is since Lucifer moved him. The angels almost found him. But they wouldn't have saved him though my dear."

"No," Brooklyn shook her head. "No, they wouldn't kill him."

"He is under Lucifer's hand pretty deep Brooklyn. You of all people should know what it's like to lose the one you love more than anything then when you get him back you would do anything to keep him."

Brooklyn hung her head as she remembered the moments after Lucifer was cast the tense untamed emotions she felt when Michael emerged from below. She had vowed that day to never lose him no matter what. And now they had found one another.

"But I have heard where your Grace may be," Brooklyn snapped her head up.

"Where? How?"

"There are other demons who share similar concerns about our creator," Crowley responded. "A little birdie said the last place your Grace was hidden was on Saint Ignace Island in the middle of Lake Michigan. It was entrusted to a French missionary by Michael though it seems he doesn't remember the event. Perhaps too much alcohol over the years."

Brooklyn nodded and knew the demon wasn't lying. She would get in touch with Tom again to see what he had learned.

"But this conversation is over," Crowley instructed her. "And take care of that baby. She is powerful even now as she grows within your body and when she comes of age…..Well let's just say don't get on her bad side."

"Sounds like her father," she sighed.

* * *

Everyone was quiet in the Impala on the way to South Dakota. Dean was still weary about taking the word of a demon when it came to where their Grace was but he knew with Brooklyn having angel's blood in her veins she could pick on things he couldn't. Sam had been keeping in touch with Tom as he was now in Michigan tracking down the lead they got. The former angel was more than happy to help as he saw Brooklyn was starting to trust him bit by bit. He really wanted the angels to win since he would get to go home again.

Dean looked over to the side and noticed Brooklyn was sleeping in the seat. She was exhausted from the long drive and her energy was being diverted to the growing baby inside. He reached over and placed a hand on her stomach. He felt his daughter kick up as if to say hi to her daddy.

"Hello Tristan," he whispered.

* * *

Ellen and Castiel squared off over shots with Jo looking on. Brooklyn was behind the angel and watched as Ellen took a short then stared at the angel challenging him.

"Alright big boy, go," Castiel promptly took all the shots of Tequila in rapid fire manner then slammed the last shot glass down.

"I think I'm starting to feel something," he blinked slowly. Brooklyn chuckled as Ellen and Jo stared in wide eyed disbelief. Jo looked up at Brooklyn who merely shrugged her shoulders. The younger hunter took Brooklyn by the hand and led her to the living room.

"How far are you?" Brooklyn put Jo's hand on her belly. Jo grinned as she felt the little baby kick in greeting.

"Right now close to seven months," she sighed. Jo took another drink of her beer.

"Brook listen, I know we had some tense moments in the past but I never could shut you out from my life. You and I went through a lot and you even stood up to my mom and defended me when we went to Philadelphia. That was gutsy."

"Well, I wanted to let her know that you needed to let your wings spread out. But I didn't have a mom either growing up so I could understand why Ellen was upset about you sneaking off."

Jo finished off her beer and set the bottle down. When she had first met Dean, he wasn't interested in her but when he met Brooklyn, Dean was smitten though he didn't let he it show initially. It had caused strain in their friendship but when they met up in Colorado they had made some inroads to repairing the cracks.

"Jo, I want you to by her godmother. I know the term is outdated and antiquated but I think it fits for you."

Jo smiled and hugged her friend as best she could. "Brook of course I would! I mean ever since you told me you were pregnant I was pretty happy for you! I hope she takes your personality…."

Brooklyn laughed and shook her head. "Oh I think she'll have some of Dean's attributes."

Dean watched the two in the living room seeing them heal their friendship. He knew he was the source of some of the tension between them but Jo had to accept he was meant for Brook. But after Colorado, they had started fixing things and Jo even threw a baby shower for her a while back which touched Brooklyn deeply. He smiled as the two women hugged and continued to reaffirm their bond.

"Everybody get in here!" Bobby killed the moment. "It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corners," he continued setting up the camera in the living room.

"Oh come on Bobby, no one wants their picture taken," Ellen groaned.

"Hear, hear," Sam agreed as he appeared beside her.

"Shut up, you're drinking my beer," Bobby fired back. "Anyways, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."

The group filed in taking position in the corner. Ellen laughed at Bobby's words.

"Always good to have an optimist around," she wrapped an arm around Castiel. Brooklyn and Jo stood side by side as Dean stood by Brooklyn. Sam was on the corner with Ellen to his right. Bobby finished setting the timer and hobbled over and sat down in the front.

"Bobby's right," Castiel suddenly spoke up. "Tomorrow we hunt the Devil. Tonight's our last night on Earth."

Everyone had anxious looks as the camera flashed capturing their worried faces in time.

* * *

Dean and Brooklyn quietly made love in the far bedroom as not to wake everyone up. The lovers sighed softly into one another's mouths as Brooklyn rocked her hips against Dean's. They had taken to her being on top as it was a total turn on for Dean. The head of his cock ran over the small bundle of nerves deep within the walls of her body sending shivers through Brooklyn's body with every stroke of the tip.

He had to keep her lips pressed tightly to his as she came hard all over him. Through the dim light of the moon, Dean saw his lover's eyes were shut tight and squeezed tears out. The small droplets trickled down her face and landed on his thighs. Dean lovingly swept the tracks away with his thumbs then kissed each eye. Her hair was wild and tousled giving the hunter a feral untamed look fanning the flames of wanton sexual need higher in his being. Brooklyn felt his hands lock onto her hips holding her rigid as he thrusted upward wanting to fuck his hunter until he spilled inside.

Brooklyn threw her head back and dug her fingers in his shoulders, bracing her body as he gasped in short heavy pants and reached his breaking point. He softly moaned her name and relented to his climax. Dean leaned in kissing her neck and chest as his cock spilled thick hot ropes of release inside. The bond between the hunters deepened as what little bit of angelic soul that resided in Dean broke through flooding his mind with the memories of his other home and more importantly of Brooklyn.

The love they shared in Heaven transcended through the heartbreaking separation and reunion on Earth.

* * *

Dean and Brooklyn locked hands the entire drive to Carthage, only letting go when they stopped to eat or get gas. Sam noticed the renewed connection between them as he was keen to their nocturnal activities from the previous night but kept quiet.

The small caravan was greeted with silent empty streets as they rolled into Carthage. Sam and Brooklyn tried to get a signal but no dice.

"Well I think you're right Sam," Brooklyn closed her phone. "Nobody's around and no signal. My money's on Lucifer being here."

Sam solemnly nodded in agreement. He had found out there was numerous Revelation omens that had lit the town up like a damn Christmas tree and several missing persons reports had been filed in Carthage since Sunday. Dean suspected a trap but the evidence was just too strong to prove otherwise. Brooklyn was apprehensive as they were going straight into the lion's den and since Sam was the chosen vessel of the Lucifer, they would be literally handing him over gift wrapped if they lost.

"You two getting anything?" Brooklyn asked Sam and Dean.

"Nope, nothing," Sam put his up while Dean followed suit. "Nice and spooky," he muttered and waved Ellen and Jo on ahead. The old style SUV pulled up alongside the Impala.

"Place seem a little empty to you?" Ellen asked. Dean nodded and looked around the town.

"We're gonna check out the PD. You guys stay here and see if you can find anybody," Dean pulled away leaving the truck on the main street. Ellen pulled over and stepped out while Jo hopped out from the passenger side. Castiel was seated in the back, rigid like a statue. Jo leaned over and tapped on the window.

"Ever heard of a door handle?" The angel appeared beside her. "Of course I have."

Castiel frowned and scanned the streets around them. Ellen sensed something was off and looked up at the angel.

"What is it Cas?" The angel kept his eyes straight ahead. The deep blue hues darkened with concern.

"This town's not empty," the reapers filled the streets. They all were staring straight up at sky. Some were on the rooftops while others were in doorways and in windows. This wasn't good.

"Reapers," he said in one breath.

"Reapers? As in more than one?" Ellen asked.

"They only gather like this in times of great catastrophe. The Chicago fire, San Francisco, Krakatau, Pompeii….Excuse me I need to find out why they're here." Ellen and Jo watched as Castiel walked across the street and looked up at the reaper staring down at him through the window in the building before him. He appeared in the long dark corridor and hurried as the reaper walked away. He went through the open door and stepped into the dark room.

"Hello brother," the voice greeted as a wall of flames flared up around the angel.

**Next update soon.....**


	39. Casualties of War

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn groaned as her back dully ached. She knew her stomach had dropped more since her last appointment but she was told back problems were common in the last trimester. Her daughter had started moving more and more which caused discomfort at all hours of the day and even night. But as they were in Carthage, she had not felt any movement and worried something was wrong. Panic had started to set in but a couple of smaller less painful shifts reassured the hunter things were alright.

Dean gave her some of the aspirin that was safe for pregnant women along with a bottle of water. He had wanted her to stay with Bobby but she pitched a fit until he relented. Ellen and Jo just shook their heads as Dean should've learned by now not to piss off a pregnant cranky woman. They finished looking around the station and found more reports that had been filed and noticed all were taken on the same day.

"This is not good," she looked over at the hunters. "What does he want with these people?"

Sam examined the reports noticing most were men and young men. There were no women or children being mentioned anywhere.

"Let's go back and meet up with Ellen and Jo," Dean called out from the door.

Ellen had pulled up next to the Impala as the hunters stepped out of the station. Brooklyn noticed someone was missing.

"Ellen, where's Cas?"

"He went after the Reapers…." She answered. It was then Brooklyn looked up and over and saw them still standing in perfect still formation.

"They're everywhere," Brooklyn was in awe at the multitude of Reapers. She remembered the times they were gathered like this….times of mass death and destruction. Brooklyn looked over at Dean who merely nodded at her. Thought he couldn't see them, he knew they were there.

"This is definitely not good," Dean whispered. "We lost our one angel up our sleeve and we've only been in town for twenty minutes."

Brooklyn tried to sense the angel but couldn't. Not even with the abilities of her unborn child being tapped finding Castiel was becoming impossible. She grabbed the shotgun and with Dean by her side the hunters started down the street.

* * *

Castiel realized he was trapped within a ring of fire somewhere in an abandoned building. The angel looked around and felt he wasn't alone. His eyes shifted to the corner and saw the figure standing in the shadows.

"Lucifer," he growled. Lucifer stepped out from the shadows and approached the trapped angel.

"So I take it you arrived with the Winchesters," he tilted his head at Castiel.

"I came alone," he insisted. Lucifer didn't buy his lie.

"Loyalty….Hmm such a nice quality to see in this day and age," Lucifer countered. "And also love….Tell me…Castiel right?" Castiel nodded.

"Tell me Castiel, what is it like to finally experience love? I hear you confessed the emotion to Brooklyn or is it Afriel?"

Castiel kept tight lipped refusing to give the fallen angel any satisfaction.

"I'm told you came in an automobile," Lucifer changed the subject.

"Yes," Castiel answered.

"Tell me what was it like?" Lucifer showed a genuine curiosity.

"Umm slow….confining."

"You're a peculiar thing," Lucifer nodded and studied his fallen brethren. "You show a fierce devotion to someone who can't return the same feelings as you."

Castiel narrowed his eyes as Lucifer referred to Brooklyn. He also noticed some red spots on his vessel's face.

"What's wrong with your vessel?" Lucifer touched a few of the larger spots.

"Yes um – Nick's wearing a bit thin I'm afraid. He can't contain me forever…." Lucifer sighed.

"You…!" Castiel started towards him but the flames stopped him cold. "I will not let you have Sam or Brooklyn! I won't let you!"

"Castiel," Lucifer flashed a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I don't understand why you continue to fight me. You of all the angels should know this."

"Do you really have to ask?" Castiel questioned.

"Almost all of Heaven wants me dead and if they succeed guess what? You're the new public enemy number one! We're on the same side, like it or not. So why not serve your own best interests, which in this case also happen to be mine. But if not, I will have Brooklyn and her child and if you try to stop me…."

"I'll die fighting you," Castiel declared.

"I suppose you will," Lucifer stated calmly and turned to leave the angel alone.

The Lightbearer sighed sadly as he walked away. Castiel was so loyal and faithful to them just like his beloved Gabriel was to him. He had to admire the angel for being so steadfast in his position but in the end it could cost him everything.

* * *

Brooklyn managed to keep up as they patrolled the street. She knew something was watching them but it remained hidden, waiting for the right moment to strike. Her thoughts drifted to Castiel and the reality set in: Lucifer had him. Dean could see the intense stare in her grey pools as he too felt something was nearby.

"There you are," A woman's voice rang out from behind them. The group froze then spun around to see Meg standing there with hands in her pockets and smug smirk on her face.

"Meg," Sam called out. The demon grinned wider and shook her head.

"Shouldn't have come here boys and girls," Meg taunted. Brooklyn's hands curled into tight fists just itching to pummel that little cocky grin right off the demon's face.

"Yeah, I could say the same thing about you," Dean stepped forward and aimed the Colt at her. Brooklyn grabbed his arm in sheer panic.

"Dean don't," her voice was teeming with terror and he soon learned why.

"I didn't come alone Dean-o," the puddle beside her splashed then a low deep menacing growl followed. Brooklyn started breathing hard and Dean knew exactly why she was having a panic attack.

"Hellhounds," she whimpered.

"Yeah Brookie your favorite!" Meg hollered out taking a sick pleasure in her agony. "Now come on my father wants to see you."

"I think we'll pass thanks," Sam called back.

"Your call," Meg hollered back. "You can make this easy or you can make it really really hard."

"Since when have you made anything easy?" Sam shouted. Dean nodded at Brooklyn then at Ellen before aiming the Colt and opened fire hitting one of the hellhounds.

"Run!" Dean shouted and they scurried off with the hounds on their heels. Brooklyn winced as she ran but forced her feet harder against the ground. But she was losing ground and one of the hounds leapt up knocking her to the ground.

"Brook!" Jo shouted and turned around.

"Jo stay back!" Brooklyn shouted but her friend kept firing at the hound until it was dead. But the second attacked from behind and clawed at her stomach. Brooklyn screamed and reached for her friend but something grabbed her legs and dragged her away from Jo.

"NO!" She cried unaware Anna stood behind her. The fallen angel forced Brooklyn to her feet and fisted her hair in one hand. Dean saw Anna with Brooklyn in her grasp and charged towards them. She cruelly laughed and waved her hand sending Dean backwards against the building. Sam and Ellen continued firing at the remaining hellhound until they reached Jo. Ellen clamped her hand over the injury as they dragged the wounded hunter inside the hardware store. Dean struggled to his feet but he was too late. Brooklyn was gone.

"Dean!" Sam hollered as he covered his brother. More hellhounds were approaching and he had no choice but to take shelter in the store. Sam chained the door and Dean found the salt and poured out the lines.

"Damn it!" He slammed his fist in the wall.

"Dean where's Brook?" Sam looked around.

"That bitch Anna that's what!" Dean wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill down his face. "She came out of nowhere and snatched her! Aggghhhh!!"

Ellen was tending to Jo whose wound was severe. Blood spilled freely until she got the gauze pressed to the open gash in an effort to slow it.

"You're gonna be alright, okay? You're gonna be alright," Ellen reassured Jo though deep down she was trying to assure her own troubled mind. Sam brought water while Dean spotted a radio and fiddled with it. The hunter battled the raging anger within over losing his beloved hunter. It was also the anger of losing her when Azazel threatened to hunt her down and being without his soulmate. And now Jo was losing her own battle and the hellhounds were sitting right outside the door anxious to rip into human flesh.

* * *

Bobby cursed as he hung up the phone. He had tried calling nonstop but nothing. "Dammit guys!"

He prepared to call again but paused before he pushed the first button. The static noise caught his attention and looked around until he discovered the source: his radio.

"KC5, Fox, Delta, Oscar go ahead," Bobby spoke into the mic.

"Bobby, it's Dean. We've got problems." Bobby briefly looked to the ceiling, thankful they were still alive.

"It's okay boy that's why I'm here. Is everyone alright?"

Dean choked back a tear before answering. "No, it's Jo...Bobby it's pretty bad. Bobby they have Brook."

Bobby almost dropped the mic when Dean broke the news. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. "Okay copy that. Now tell me what we need to do next."

"Bobby didn't you hear me!? Brooklyn's gone and Jo…." Dean said shakily but Bobby cut him off.

"I said what do we do next Dean?" Bobby pulled out the tough love card so Dean would focus.

"Right, okay, right," he started to pull himself together and focus. "Now tell me what happened," Bobby changed his tone to a softer context.

* * *

Brooklyn woke up and looked around. The room was small but clean and no hellhounds around. Slowly she sat up and swung her feet over the bed then held her head in her hands. Brooklyn knew Dean was going into crisis mode right about then. Her back began to ache again as he daughter kicked and shifted wildly in her stomach.

"I know…." She whispered and held her stomach. Tears welled in her eyes as she groaned in pain. Brooklyn prayed it wasn't early labor. She was nowhere near a hospital and she didn't know where she was to begin with!

"Bout damn time you woke up," Anna appeared by her side. Brooklyn felt her pain turn to anger as she lunged for Anna.

"Oh Brooklyn you're not so fast now are you?" She grabbed then twisted her arm causing Brooklyn to cry in pain.

"Let her go," Lucifer commanded. Anna released Brooklyn immediately and scurried back to the wall. The hunter rubbed her arm as the red splotch materialized on her arm. Lucifer stepped in and held the startled hunter's face in his hands.

"You look so much like him," he smiled down at her.

"Where's my father?!" Brooklyn coldly demanded. Lucifer tilted his head at her and just smiled calmly at her.

"He's safe and happy with me," Brooklyn shook her head.

"No, you did something to him," she began to crack. "My father would never go back to you."

"Oh that's where you're wrong," he could see the hard exterior begin to crack. "Gabriel never stopped loving me. He even tried to find me until Michael followed him and learned what he was doing. He was devastated and heartbroken. First he lost me then Azrael decided to go into hiding. But now I'm back and I will never let him go. Never."

"You deserved to be locked up," Brooklyn said bitterly. "You nearly destroyed Heaven. Your arrogance and overinflated ego was your downfall all those millennia ago."

"Such a strong defiant one you are," Lucifer leaned in to her ear. "But you will break eventually. They all do."

He then placed a hand on her stomach feeling the child within react to his dark touch.

"My, she is strong," Lucifer closed his eyes then released his hold on her.

"Don't you ever touch me like that again," Brooklyn said dangerously. Lucifer just smiled and melted away, anxious to get the ritual started. Brooklyn was now alone and let the floodgates of emotions spill open. She collapsed on the bed and broke down in the pillow.

* * *

In Carthage, Dean grabbed his chest and doubled over in pain. Sam saw his brother's distress and rushed to his side.

"Dean!" He steadied his brother. "Dean are you alright?!"!

"No," he panted. "It's Brooklyn….Lucifer has her."

**Next update soon...**


	40. Free At Last, Free At Last

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys...*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn woke up and wiped her bleary eyes. She was alone again but it was a relief for the hunter as she sat up and wandered to the small bathroom off the main room.

She splashed water on her face and stared hard at her reflection. How could she escape? Oh wait, Lucifer made sure she wouldn't. The Enochian sigils outside ensured that so no angel, including Cas, could break her out. She sighed with a heavy heart and hoped Jo was alright. The last thing she remembered before waking up here was Jo becoming a chew toy for a damn hellhound.

"Damn you Lucifer!" She pounded her fists on the counter in anger. He had her father and now had Dean and the others pinned down in Carthage. Hot stinging tears quickly welled in her eyes as the hunter slowly broke down.

"You know getting upset isn't healthy," Brooklyn spun around to see Meg standing in the room. Instantly the grief and sorrow turned into total hatred and rage. The hunter's eyes narrowed and upper lip curled into a snarl as her body tensed and prepared to fight.

"YOU!!!" Brooklyn shot out of the room for the demon but Meg was waiting for her. She waved her hand and pinned the hunter on the bed.

"You're getting slow Brooklyn," she taunted. Brooklyn continued glaring at the demon and breathing hard as she continued to fight against the invisible bonds keeping her down.

"That is enough," Lucifer appeared again. Meg backed off allowing Brooklyn to sit up and rub her wrists. The fallen angel turned to Brooklyn and sat down on the edge. She scooted back against the headboard and tucked her legs up under her. Lucifer merely sighed at her blatant rejection of his presence.

"Brooklyn you don't have a choice. You're not going anywhere. Once your child is born I will claim her."

"If you even come near me…." Brooklyn growled.

"Defiance….such a wonderful trait….too bad there aren't more who exercise the talent. But you don't have a choice in the matter."

His tone turned darker and eyes reflected the dark hatred within. Brooklyn held her ground and continued to glare at him. Lucifer just shook his head and leaned over taking her face in his hands. Brooklyn couldn't move as the cool touch of his vessel's skin sent shivers down her spine.

"You can scream and pray and cry all you want…..But no one will hear you," he flashed an evil smile before leaving to finish the ritual.

* * *

"It sounds like Death," Bobby replied. "I think Satan's in town working a ritual and I think he's planning to unleash Death."

"You mean as in this dude and taxes are the only sure thing?" Dean asked.

"As in Death the Horseman – the pale rider in the flesh," Bobby answered. Dean looked at the radio in confusion.

"Unleash? I mean hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? I mean Brook…." He paused to fight back the sob, "I mean Brook died several times." He wiped the tear from his face.

"Not this guy, this is the angel of Death. – Big Daddy Reaper. They've had this guy chained up in a box six hundred feet under. The last time they hauled him up Noah was building a boat. That's why the place is crawling with Reapers – they're waiting on the big boss to show."

Dean hung his head then held it up before speaking back in the mic. "Do you have any good news?" He asked uneasily.

"Well I do in a manner of speaking," Bobby hauled the book in front of him. "I've been researching Carthage since you've been gone, trying to suss out what the Devil may want there. Well what you said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place. During the Civil War there was a battle in Carthage. A battle so intense and bloody that the soldiers called it the Battle of Hell Hole. I mean bodies were scattered all over the place and body parts. The ground ran red with blood for days."

"Where did the battle go down?" Dean asked.

"On William Jasper's farm," Bobby responded. Dean thanked Bobby and returned to Sam who was helping Ellen build the bombs. Jo was getting paler and weaker by the passing moment and could only watch as they rigged the buckets with iron nails and salt with the canisters of propane. Sam ran the line that connected the trigger to the bombs and placed in Jo's hand. He squeezed it affectionately then backed away.

"Okay this is it….I'll see you on the other side soon," Dean said sadly. Jo laughed through the tears. "Make it later….You have to find Brook. And when you do….Tell her I'm sorry and I will see her again….." she coughed hard. "Take care of her….."

"I will," Dean whispered then leaned over and lightly kissed her on the lips and held her face in his hands for a moment before standing up and walking away. Ellen crouched down and took her daughter's hand.

"Mom no…." Jo said tearfully.

"Somebody's gotta let them in," Ellen said with bleary eyes. "And you're not moving and I'm here. And I am not going to leave you alone. You got me Jo."

Sam pulled his brother gently on the arm as Ellen looked over at them. "Boys get moving."

Dean just looked at Ellen and Jo, not wanting to leave them. But Ellen looked at them, "I said go now!"

Sam pulled his brother's arm harder and with heavy hearts they escaped through the roof and out on the fire escape. Ellen waited until they were gone before unlocking the doors and kicking the salt away. She turned the propane on and hurried back to Jo and wrapped an arm around her. Tears were flowing faster down Jo's face but Ellen's was as equally streaked.

"I will always love you baby," she whispered and kissed Jo's forehead. The growls of the approaching Hellhounds snapped Ellen's attention way for a brief moment. The footsteps drew closer and she looked back at Jo who was still and not breathing.

"Jo? Honey?" Jo didn't respond. Ellen sobbed and whispered to her daughter, "It's okay, it's okay…." She kissed her cheek. "That's my good girl."

The hellhounds walked past the the cans and buckets focused on the hunters ahead. Ellen waited with her thumb on the trigger until she felt the hot sulfuric laced breath on her neck.

"Go to Hell you ugly bitch!" Ellen pressed the trigger.

Dean and Sam raced down the street as the building became engulfed in a fireball. They turned back, horrified at the sight before them. Dean felt as if everyone around him was slowly being picked off. His wife was missing his dad died to save him and now two close friends of his were dead.

"Dean come on," Sam grabbed his arm and they sprinted off towards the farm.

* * *

Lucifer busied himself with burying what was in the hole when the boys arrived. Dean and Sam kept hidden in the bushes but spotted a group of men standing around watching the angel as he continued his manual task.

"Looks like we know what happened to the rest of the townspeople," Sam noted. Dean nodded and glanced over at his brother. Sam's eyes were fixed on Lucifer as he hummed and continued flinging dirt.

"Any last words?" Dean asked. Sam took his eyes of the angel and looked at his brother. "Nope I'm good." Sam grabbed a shotgun while Dean held the Colt, ready to put a bullet straight in Lucifer's head. Dean started counting by holding up his fingers until he reached three. Sam went first.

"HEY!" Sam shouted catching Lucifer's attention. The fallen angel stopped shoveling and glanced up at the hunter. "You wanted to see me?"

Lucifer leaned against the shovel and calmly looked at Sam. "Now Sam you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you….Not really."

Dean charged up the mound with the Colt pointed at Lucifer. "No but I'd hurt you…So suck it!"

Dean fired and watched the bullet embed itself seep within Lucifer's forehead. The angel collapsed in a heap upon the ground, still and unresponsive. The hunters exchanged hopeful looks, perhaps the end had finally come.

Lucifer inhaled sharply and groaned as he opened his eyes. "Owwwwww…." The bullet wound healed erasing any trace of the pentagram that was etched on his skin. "Where did you get that?" He stared directly at Dean. "No matter," Lucifer backhanded the hunter sending his body against a massive oak.

"Dean!" Sam hurried to his brother's side as Dean didn't move.

"Now where we? Oh yes…." Lucifer resumed digging. "Now Sam don't feel bad. There are only five things in creation that the Colt won't kill and I happen to be one of them. But I didn't kill your brother or rather my brother in human guise. Now I'm almost done so if you just sit tight I'll be right with you."

"Where's Brook?" Sam now stood defiant and ready to challenge the angel.

"You know you don't suppose you'd say yes here and now….end this tiresome conversation," Lucifer kept digging.

"Where's Brook!?" Sam clenched his hands and narrowed his eyes at the angel.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he said cryptically. "But why don't you just say yes hmm?"

"It'll never happen!!!" Sam felt the rage burning bright within him at this point.

"Oh I dunno I think it will. Say about six months from now in Detroit," Lucifer didn't skip a beat. "Besides, you shouldn't be so so concerned with Brooklyn. I mean she did in a way come between you two."

"No she didn't!" Sam shouted.

"Oh Sam, who are you kidding? You couldn't stand her in the beginning and even now a part of you wished she hadn't come along. Well in a way I did you a favor."

"You're one sick bastard! I will kill you myself!!!"

"That's it Sam, keep fanning that fire in your belly. I'm gonna need it," Lucifer smiled while heaping dirt.

* * *

Brooklyn tried looking for a way out but wherever she put a hand, the Enochian spell would send a painful reminder she wasn't going anywhere. The hunter jerked her hand back and yelped in pain but her hand would recover thanks to the angel blood inside. She looked around for something to create a break in the tight barrier, something, anything that could break the walls or windows. Lucifer may be a powerful angel, but even he was prone to oversight.

She spotted the beam overhead and using what powers she had started to move the screws with her mind. Hopefully the plan would work and windows would smash and punch holes in Lucifer's little cage. Anna appeared in the doorway again but Brooklyn had sensed her arrival before she showed.

"Poor little Brook, all alone with no one to hear her."

"What did he promise you? What are you getting out of the deal?" Brooklyn questioned her. Anna grinned and decided to gloat to the hunter.

"Since I brought you in, I can have anything I want….I'm taking Dean and Cas."

Brooklyn's jaw tightened but didn't let Anna on to what was going on above and remained calm as Anna continued.

"We're gonna win….The angels lost! Michael can't get it up and you aren't going anywhere! Once we find Jesse everything will fall into place as it should be!"

"Your voice is really annoying you know that? I mean listen to yourself talk. You think Lucifer's gonna just smite humanity then let the demons and others wander around? Guess what chica, you're wrong. It seems a little birdie named Crowley thinks otherwise…"

"You shut up about him! You don't know anything about Crowley! He's just full of it!" Anna spat.

"I think he may be telling the truth. Think about it Anna…He's an angel and angels aren't exactly Facebook buddies with demons. "

Anna's grin reappeared. "God is a dead beat! Lucifer is real and walking the Earth thanks you . So you tell me who's telling the truth!"

Brooklyn heard the last screw hit the carpet freeing the beam. The heavy wooden track slammed Anna to the wall breaking the window in the process. A large crack ran up the wall which was all Brooklyn needed. She hurried out the window while Anna remained pinned to the wall screaming and cursing at Brooklyn as she climbed out and to freedom.

**Don't mess with a pregnant woman!**


	41. Arrival

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Gabriel sat in meditation when Lucifer returned. He had sensed Death was free and making her presence known to humanity. The archangel was conflicted over the actions of his lover. Gabriel had Lucifer back, after so many millennia of being kept apart but now with his return humans and any angels standing in the way would be killed. The thought of his brothers and sisters falling under the hand of his Lightbearer had taken a toll upon his soul. He felt a single tear trickle down his vessel's cheek.

"You're upset….Tell me Gabriel why," Lucifer appeared before him. Gabriel opened his eyes and wiped the wet streak from his face.

"Death is free isn't she?" He went straight to the point.

"Yes she is…." Lucifer sighed. He knew Gabriel was despondent about the whole thing but Lucifer had to make him see everything had to happen. Had Michael not cast him out they would still be in Heaven or on the shores of the tropics basking in the warm gentle sun.

"Gabriel I won't lie to you," Lucifer carefully took his Messenger's face in his hands. "I will not stop until the Earth is back to what it was before it was infected with…..with humans," the acid laced his words. "Look past what was indoctrinated into your being all those millennia. Have I been wrong? Have humans not ruined the Earth?"

The Messenger slowly shook his head and closed his eyes. He didn't want to admit it to himself but the Earth had been disfigured and pillaged by what was supposed to be their Father's greatest creation. Cockroaches would've taken better care of the world. Lucifer sensed the turmoil growing within the archangel and was inwardly please with his work. He truly loved Gabriel and never stopped but his archangel had to see this was reality. But he would understand, once the endgame was over.

* * *

Brooklyn groaned as she felt the sharp pains in her stomach.

"No…No it's too soon," she cried. The hunter was alone as Dean and Sam had ran off to get dinner and Castiel had left. The contractions were painless at first lasting several days. She knew it was Braxton Hicks and didn't think twice about them. But a couple of hours ago the pain started settling in and the contractions turned painful. She reached for her phone and dropped it when the next contraction struck her body. Brooklyn screamed and and immediately knew she didn't have much time. The hunter pulled her pants off and kicked them the remainder of the way then literally ripped the underwear away from her hips when the next contraction hit.

"DEAN!!!!" She cried out.

The Impala pulled up and the boys hopped out with a bag of food in each hand.

"You think we have enough?" Dean looked over at the bag in Sam's hand then at his.

"Do we have enough? Dude we have enough food to feed a small army," Sam flashed the bitchface.

"Point taken," Dean nodded. The scream grabbed both of their attention and the hunters raced to the room. Neither one was prepared for what greeted them on the other side.

"Dean!" Brooklyn screamed and sobbed through the next contraction. The hunter shoved the food aside and raced to the bed.

"Sam, line the doors and windows and call Cas!"

"Dean she needs to go to a hospital!"

"Damn it Sam there's no time!" Dean pointed at his hunter. Brooklyn was on the bed spread eagle with her body dilating. Sam stared briefly at the sight before Dean's voice snapped him back.

"Sam!" Sam shook his head and lined the doors and walls then called the angel.

"Cas it's Sam…..It's time," the angel was right behind him and looking down at Brooklyn as she started pushing. Her legs here as wide as they could go while sweat poured from every pore on her body. Her hair clung to her forehead and neck as her skin was bright red. The hunter's breathing was hard and forced through gritted teeth as she tried to ride out the contractions. Her beautiful features were scrunched tightly as she forced her breath out and pushed at the same time.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Dean had grabbed several towels and placed several beneath her bottom. Brooklyn just stared at him with a wild hint in her eyes as the contractions arrived faster and harder. Her body fell back against the bed but her back arched off the mattress as the burning sensation started in her lower half.

"Brook….I can see the head…." Dean gasped. Brooklyn didn't hear Dean and continued to push.

"Dean Jonathan Winchester if you ever come near me with that fucking thing again I'll….."

Brooklyn didn't get to finish her words as the next contraction racked her body. Dean held the towel and continued to watch as his daughter slowly slid out from Brooklyn's body. A bright mop of red covered the tiny head as the shoulders pushed out. Brooklyn kept crying and pushing as she felt the pressure alleviating from her lower body.

"Brook….she's halfway out!" Dean held the tiny upper body in the warm towel. Brooklyn kept fighting back the fatigue that raged in her body knowing soon it would be over. Dean continued to guide the little form out and saw the lower body and torso emerge then finally the legs. Brooklyn inhaled one last time and pushed with every ounce of strength left. She fell back on bed and cried uncontrollably as the the new voice made itself heard. Dean wrapped his daughter in the towel and cleaned away the mucus from her eyes and face.

The baby screamed and wailed letting everyone hear she was alive and well.

Castiel had his hunter's hands and channeled the soothing calm of his aura into her being. His eyes were focused on the wiggling form inside the white towel. She had eyes like Dean's but hair and face like her mother.

"Dean… Dean let me hold her…." Dean rounded the bed and sat down beside Brooklyn. He carefully handed the bundle over and watched as Brooklyn bonded with her daughter.

"Hey kiddo," she whispered and kissed her forehead. "Happy birthday."

Castiel watched the tiny green orbs look up to him. Though she was minutes old, the angel felt the pull towards the child.

"The child of Michael has been born," he whispered to himself.

"Dean what should we name her?" Dean stretched out beside Brooklyn and lightly kissed her on the lips and forehead then looked down into those beautiful jade hues.

"Tristan…." He said. "We'll call her Tristan Danneel Winchester."

"Perfect," she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

They waited until the placenta had passed through to clean the bed. Brooklyn was soaking in the tub under the watchful eye of Dean as he held Tristan in his arms. Her breasts were engorged and ready to burst from the milk her body had already produced within hours of giving birth.

"Dean, I need to feed her," Brooklyn said while trying to get out of the tub but slid back in. She underestimated how weak her body was from the physical toll of having Tristan.

"Sam!" Sam appeared in the doorway. Dean stood up and placed Tristan in his unsuspecting arms. Sam was caught off guard and almost dropped his niece. But his reflexes kicked in and she was safe in his large arms.

"We need to get Brook to a hospital," Dean confessed and reached for a towel.

"Dean…..I just need to sleep," she protested but her meek efforts were futile.

"No Brook," Dean stood firm and helped her from the tub.

Castiel was with Sam watching Tristan as she looked around her new surroundings. She was already displaying curiosity in those sweet jade pools and the sight melted the angel's heart. But it would stop him from what needed to be done. Sam caught the hand coming into his line of sight and cover Tristan's chest. The baby shrieked for several moments before calming down.

"Cas what did you do?" Sam stared at him.

"I put Enochian sigils on her ribs so no demon or angel can find her," Castiel answered back. He lightly ran his finger along Tristan's cheek letting his digit run along warm soft skin. The touch of the seraph appeared to have a soothing effect on the newborn as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Dean was holding Brooklyn's hand when the doctor stepped in. She looked up and smiled at the pair as she crossed the room.

"Hi Brooklyn, I'm Doctor Ross," she extended a hand. Brooklyn took the woman's hand and nodded in greeting. "The test results came back and I want to go over them with you."

Brooklyn felt her stomach drop and hands shake as she braced for the worst. Doctor Ross caught the fear in her eyes and immediately assured her it wasn't the case.

"You're dehydrated of course but the fluids will take care of that. You're suffering from moderate exhaustion and your blood iron levels are low. You'll need to stay here for a few days until your levels are normal."

Brooklyn just looked over at Dean who shook his head. "No Brook, you need to rest."

"I have to see Tristan," she looked up with watery eyes. Doctor Ross waved her hand.

"Tristan is still in NICU, Brooklyn. She was born two months premature and her lungs are about 95% developed. She was having some trouble breathing on her own when you brought her in."

"Oh god," Brooklyn held her face in her hands crying into her open palms. Dean sat on the bed and held her in his arms. His own tears were falling down his face. Their daughter had to make it! She just had to!

Castiel stood on the opposite side of the glass watching as Tristan fought for her life. The angel pressed his forehead against the cool pane and closed his eyes. He didn't care if this was God's will or not, Tristan wasn't going to die. Castiel wouldn't allow it to happen. Tristan was but a baby now but, when she became an adult the angel would more than a guardian. He would be her companion and lover.

"She's gonna make it Cas," Sam appeared beside him. "I don't think God would let her die….Would He?"

"I would like to think not, Sam," the angel said with heavy sorrow in his heart.

* * *

Zachariah paced around anxious for any news on the elusive hunters. He knew Brooklyn was pregnant and the angels wanted the child before Lucifer could get his hands on him or her. The child was destined to be a powerful being and the only one who could stop the antichrist. As the angel continued pacing the flap of wings alerted him to the arrival of another.

"Zachariah," the angel addressed him. "The child has been born."

**Next update soon....**


	42. Unwanted Visitor

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Doctor Ross finally allowed Brooklyn to leave the confines of her room to see her daughter. With Dean pushing the wheelchair, they proceeded in silence towards the NICU. Brooklyn felt her heart racing as they passed under the sign and through the double doors.

The room was eerily quiet with the exception of the constant soft beeps of the vital monitor hanging on the wall. A nurse was standing in front of the one infant care bed that was occupied at the time. Brooklyn didn't have to be told it was Tristan lying in the bed. The new mom felt numb all over as she looked around at the machines and tubing connected to the little body on the bed. Tristan wasn't in an incubator for which Dean was thankful for. Brooklyn had been through a difficult labor and now had to deal with this. The radiant warmer gave off a constant gentle warmth which blocked the cold and kept her protected. Brooklyn spotted a heart shaped sticker on her daughter's chest but the nurse assured her it kept the temperature readout on her skin.

Dean couldn't but help to feel guilt about his daughter's situation. He was supposed to protect them both, keep them safe from things like this.

"Dean you didn't do anything wrong," Brooklyn whispered sadly. "I was too hard on myself, trying to show I could still hunt and keep going…"

Dean turned around and faced his grief stricken wife. Through his own tears, he took her face in his hands and lightly kissed her lips.

"Brook, you didn't do this. You didn't push yourself…."

"I wanna take her home," Brooklyn looked up to the nurse who just looked sympathetically at the couple. She had seen so many mothers and fathers pass through those doors filled with the exact feelings that now rushed through the anxious parents that were before her now.

"I know you do honey but she's still not well enough yet," the nurse said gently then offered a suggestion. "But you can hold her and stay for as long as you want. Doctor Ross said to see if she would breastfeed and gain a little weight."

Brooklyn eagerly nodded and wiped her eyes dry while the nurse picked up Tristan and tenderly handed the infant over to Brooklyn's waiting arms. She quickly undid the first few buttons of her hospital shirt and nudged her daughter against her chest.

"Come on sweetie," Brooklyn encouraged Tristan as Dean looked on. The hunter silently urged his daughter to feed.

_Come on Tristan….._

Brooklyn sighed with relief when Tristan responded and started nuzzle then suckle from her waiting breast. Castiel watched as Tristan showed signs of movement from beneath the hospital blanket. A sigh of a relief washed over the angel as the hunters smiled through unending tears. Brooklyn and Dean continued encouraging their daughter and tightened the bond between all three of them.

"Well I see the child is showing promise," Zachariah appeared behind the angel. Castiel spun around and greeted the higher angel with a burning hatred in his blue eyes.

"How did you find us?" Castiel demanded.

"Onward Christian soldiers," he cryptically replied. "Anyways, the time has come for us to take her. She has a destiny to fulfill."

"The Hell she does," Castiel moved around to face the angel directly. "Brook and Dean have suffered enough the past three years. They will not lose their daughter."

"They don't have a choice," Zachariah declared coldly. "Why do you think Brooklyn became pregnant in the first place?"

"You unimaginable bastard," Castiel narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"My, haven't we developed an impressive vocabulary?" Zachariah snorted in sarcasm. "Your time here on Earth has changed you Castiel. You dare to stand here and challenge me?"

"You're not taking Tristan," Castiel spat out. Zachariah edged dangerously closer towards the angel. His eyes hardened and turned cold sending a shiver of fear down Castiel's spine.

"And who is going to stop me?"

"Do you really need an answer to that?" Sam appeared behind him along with Tom. Zachariah sneered at the fallen angel but Tom wasn't deterred.

"So a recovering demon blood junkie and a demon are going to stop me. You know I can smite you on the spot Tom," Zachariah's lips curled into an amusing grin.

"And me," Dean appeared behind him. The hunter was five seconds from pouncing on the smug bastard and pummeling him with his fists. "If you come near Brooklyn or Tristan…."

"Your threats don't scare me," Zachariah fired back. "You may be Michael but without your mojo, you're just a lowly human."

Brooklyn saw Zachariah standing outside the NICU and shielded Tristan with her arms. Her daughter continued to feed, unconcerned with what was taking place in the hall. The infant could sense her mother's apprehension and could feel the presence of the angels and demon on the other side. But the other worldly entities didn't bother Tristan but Brooklyn didn't know that. She felt Tristan release from her breast and gurgle at her mother.

"Full huh," Brooklyn held Tristan over her shoulder and started patting her back with a light hand. She kept the steady patting until the tiny burp reached the hunter's ears. Brooklyn shifted her daughter back against her chest and ran a hand up and down her back.

"Your daddy and I want you to get better," she whispered. "And we're going to do everything we can to make it happen."

Tristan merely yawned and closed her eyes as the gentle touch of her mother's hand lulled the infant into sleep. Brooklyn kept watching the standoff outside all the while keeping Tristan in her arms. She wasn't about to let that bastard Zachariah get his hands on her daughter.

* * *

Lucifer watched as Death made good on her word and began her march across the land. The Horseman had started in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. The city was inundated by massive flooding and it was time to make a mark. With a wave of a hand, the levee crumbled and breached the sandbag wall, knocking the last protective barrier down and flooding every home and building in sight. The humans scattered in sheer panic, most swept away by the raging torrents. Downtown turned into a series of fast moving channels and canals drowning every living thing in their paths. The fallen angel had to admit she was pretty vindictive and wasted no time in making her presence known.

"Master," the demon appeared behind him. Lucifer turned around to where the lower demon stood. Lucifer raised an eyebrow as the demon stood frozen in place.

"Yes," he waited for the demon to speak. She sputtered and battled with her tongue until the words flow out in one string.

"ThebabyhasbeenbornMaster," Lucifer smiled and looked away knowing what this meant.

"I shall have to stop in and offer my congratulations," the fallen angel left the rainy swamps of Louisiana. He knew it was going to be difficult to find the humans but Lucifer wasn't one to give up.

* * *

Zachariah continued to stare down the angel and hunters refusing to leave without the child.

"I'm not leaving here until I have Tristan," the angel commanded.

"Over my dead body," Dean curled his fists and went after the angel but Zachariah was prepared for the attack. With a wave of his hand, the hunter was sent flying across the hallway and slammed against the wall. Sam rushed to his brother's side while Tom tossed the knife to Castiel and watched as the angel sliced his arm and painted the sigil with his blood.

Zachariah held Dean up the by the throat watching the hunter battle and struggle for air.

"You listen and listen closely Michael," he hissed. "Your daughter will be ours and she will fight."

"Guess again," Castiel piped up. "You're my little bitch now."

Zachariah looked around in time to see Castiel slam his hand on the crimson sigil. The force jerked him back and Dean felt the tight pressure vanish from his throat. He fell to the ground, panting and gasping for every little breath of air. His eyes caught the bright flash and his ears heard the angry yell as Zachariah was banished from the corridor of the hospital.

Sam was the first to help Dean to his feet. "Dean are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so….Nothing like being choked by an angel," Dean took a deep slow breath.

"Yeah he's feeling better," Sam rolled his eyes. Tom suppressed a laugh.

"What's Night on Bald Mountain doing here?" Dean gestured at Tom who rolled his eyes at the hunter.

"Oh ha ha Walt," he responded dryly. "I'm not here to see you."

Dean noticed he was looking past him and at Brooklyn. The hunter scowled at the demon.

"No way," he stood in Tom's way. "You are not going anywhere near Brook or my daughter."

Tom looked over at Brooklyn who was waving him in. Dean saw his wife motioning for the demon and cast a look at him. The demon brushed past the shocked hunter and in the NICU.

Brooklyn kept Tristan, who was sleeping soundly, in her arms when Tom walked in followed closely by Dean.

"Brook what's going on?" Brooklyn put a finger to her lips.

"Dean," she pointed at the sleeping baby. Dean nodded and quickly apologized. Tom smiled and looked down at Tristan, sensing the tiny aura burning bright like the sun.

"She's beautiful," he saw Brooklyn smile proudly. Tom leaned over and touched the light whisps of red. Dean wanted to jerk his hand back but Brooklyn kept one eye on him.

"Dean it's alright," she reassured him. "Tom's been helping me."

"Helping you do what?" He demanded quietly.

"Find it, find our Grace," she sighed. "Even if you don't want it, we have to keep it from Lucifer and the angels. I heard you talk in your sleep…..I heard everything that happened in the future."

Dean was speechless at her confession. Brooklyn carefully put Tristan back in the care bed and stood up to face him. She cradled his face in her hands watching as his covered her smaller ones.

"I know everything Dean. About Cas falling….about Tristan having to….having to….having to watch me die."

"God Brook, I didn't want you to know. I wanted to keep you from the pain."

"Pain is but a close friend of ours," she whispered sadly. "Even now it haunts us."

Dean knew she was referring to Tristan and the battle she was facing. Their daughter was two months premature and faced a barrage of obstacles until she could go home. Home, the word was empty and meaningless to the hunter.

"It shouldn't be," Castiel said. "A home isn't a physical thing you can touch feel or smell. It's who you love and have that makes even the worst surroundings seem warm and welcoming. You Sam Brook and Tristan have made me feel like I had a home even after I was cast out."

* * *

The hunter thought about what the angel said as he left for the cafeteria. Sam decided to go with him leaving Brooklyn with Tom and Castiel. Dean wasn't thrilled about Tom being there but bit his tongue and begrudgingly agreed to let him stay.

The only home Dean had ever truly known was the Impala and even then he secretly pined to have a real home, like the ones he would see on the old classic shows. The one with the two stories and white picket fence only Brooklyn wouldn't be content playing Harriet….Oh no she would rather be friends with Zachariah than play that sickening part. He chuckled at the notion of those two being Facebook friends.

"Something funny Dean?" Sam caught the snicker.

"No just thinking of what Cas said to Zachariah earlier," Sam bought the lie and smiled.

"Yeah that was pretty funny hearing him call Zachariah his little bitch."

Dean went silent again thinking about Castiel's words. He had to admit Brooklyn and Sam were the two constant things in his life for the last 5 years – the two people he loved more than anything else, well besides the Impala. Maybe Cas was right after all.

**Next update soon....**


	43. Tag: Death WalksHunter's Farewell

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

I forgot to put this one in so I'm making it a tag chapter

* * *

Brooklyn closed her eyes and thought of Castiel. The image of the angel formed in her mind and felt as her body rushed from where she was back to Carthage. The glow of the flames lit the way for her and she cautiously proceeded ahead.

"You're wrong! Lucifer is the father of our race, our creator! Just because God is a dead beat dad doesn't mean mine is. He walks the Earth! We're going to Heaven, Clarence!"

Brooklyn peered around at Meg and Castiel and watched as the bolts above were being systematically undone one at a time. She caught the backside of the demon and decided to do things her way.

"You can't gank demons anymore…you're cut off from the home office! So what are you going to do?" Meg grinned deviously at the angel. She didn't detect Brooklyn creeping up behind her until it was too late.

"I can do this," Brooklyn threw her weight forward and pushed the demon in the ring of fire. Her body landed on the flames giving Castiel an out. The angel grinned at Brooklyn and walked all over the demon not caring if she was screaming and hollering in pain from the holy fire.

"Hi Cas," the angel smiled warmly at her.

"How did you find me?" He asked. The angel tilted his head at her with eyes flashing with piqued curiosity.

"Let's just say I followed my instinct," Castiel nodded and they vanished.

* * *

Sam stared at the men who remained still and kept their hollow eyes fixed on Lucifer.

"What did you do to this town?" Lucifer stopped shoveling and turned back to him.

"I was generous with this town. One demon for every able bodied man," Sam looked over at the heap then back at him.

"What about the others?" Lucifer chuckled and waved his hand freely towards the pit. "In there," he gestured. "I know it's awful but these Horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first." He leaned on the shovel and relaxed against it as he knew he wouldn't be shoveling for a moment.

"I know what you must think of me Sam, but I have to do it. You of all people should understand."

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" Sam narrowed his eyes. Lucifer dropped the shovel and approached the hunter.

"I was a son, a brother like you, a younger brother. I had an older brother I loved and idolized. But one day I went to him, asked him to stand by me…But you know what he said? He called me a freak, a monster then beat me down and cast me out. Michael turned on me….He turned his back on me when I needed him the most. Why? Because I was different from them….Now if you'll excuse me it's almost midnight and I have a ritual to perform. Now don't go anywhere…"

Lucifer trotted back up the hill and resumed shoveling. Sam felt disgusted inside at the angel's words. He was wrong about Brooklyn and wrong about Dean. They didn't see him as a freak or monster. Brooklyn had been there to help him though the detox process of demon blood. If she thought he was a freak she wouldn't have helped him…No! No, she saw him as family. It was he who had left them after Lucifer rose leaving them worried about him. They tried calling and explaining everything but he wouldn't listen and turned his back on them.

Dean's eyes fluttered open as he began coming around. He panted hard while struggling to sit up. The sounds of chanting could be heard and dean realized it was Lucifer summoning Death.

"To complete this tribute…." Suddenly the demons dropped dead one by one as their eyes flashed orange and the bolt ran through their chests. Sam shook his head and stared at Lucifer who merely shrugged nonchalantly.

"What? They're only demons," his voice showing no remorse for sacrificing the minions.

Castiel and Brooklyn arrived on the scene and quietly crept up behind Sam and Dean. They made a signal to keep quiet as the ground violently shook around them. Lucifer raised his arms and spotted the bright flash to the right. He turned to see the hunters were gone but casually smiled and turned back as the black plume burst from the mass grave and towards the evening sky.

"Hello Death," Lucifer greeted the Horseman. Death groaned and stretched as she looked up to the sky.

"Lucifer," her voice boomed. "So good to see you after all this time."

"Likewise," Lucifer put his hands together as if he was about to pray but bowed slightly to the Horseman.

"So tell me….How did you get free? The last time I saw you Michael was hurling you from Heaven and straight to Earth."

Lucifer chuckled. "It's funny you mention Michael….He's here on Earth…Along with Afriel and Gabriel."

Death tilted her head and flashed a crooked grin. "Oh really?"

"Yes, he couldn't stand to be away from Afriel so he fell in a manner of speaking and found her. But I got Gabriel back," Death watched the angel's eyes light up at the mention of the Messenger.

"Do you have it?" Death asked eagerly like a child waiting for a treat. Lucifer shoved his hand in a pocket and retrieved the silver band. He passed it over and watched as she snatched her beloved ring away and slid in on a shadowy hand.

"It has been too long….." She sighed and admired how the silver reflected in the light of the blood moon.

"Indeed it has," Lucifer smiled back. "But now the Seals are broken and It has started. This is your time to shine."

"And I know where to start on my march," she quickly vanished leaving Lucifer alone with the dead. He knew Death was good at making herself known to humanity as the last time was when the flood happened. The other times were due to her Reapers making appearances: Black Death, the Anasazi and so on. Now that she was back and ready to take control of things once again.

* * *

Brooklyn was in the bathtub soaking in the hot water when Dean stepped in. The hunter looked down as she had her head resting on the edge. Her enormous stomach breached the surface of the water and protruded like an island in the ocean. It had been a trying time for all of them. Jo and Ellen were gone and now Death was free from her chains able to do what she pleased.

Dean looked down as he knelt down beside the fiberglass tub and lightly tucked a few strands back behind her ear. Brooklyn opened her eyes and looked over at him then down at the tile floor.

"They're gone…" she whispered in grief. Dean didn't say anything. The hunter had been through his own mourning of Jo and Ellen but still felt numb all over. It just didn't feel real. It felt like a nightmare, a night terror rather. Dean had pinched himself several times but he wasn't waking up. The bruises turned purple up and down his arm, an ugly reminder that this was no dream.

"Meg and Anna are going to pay for this," Brooklyn finally said, "Along with Lucifer."

"Brook," Dean turned her head to him. The hunter scooted closer to the tub. "Ellen knew what she was doing back there."

Brooklyn just sighed and shook her head. "It just isn't right."

"I know…." Dean hung his head and held her hands. "But we have to fight; we can't let either one die in vain."

Brooklyn tilted her head and rested her cheek on the edge. She knew Dean was right but it was just so damn hard! She had finally come full circle with Jo and their friendship and now she was gone! Ripped away from those who now remained and had to pick up the pieces and carry on. Their numbers were dwindling and fast while Lucifer's army continued to increase.

Sam just sat staring blankly at the screen, unsure of why he was even trying to look for another job. Lucifer succeeded in summoning Death and Jo and Ellen were dead. The flutter of wings broke the deafening silence as Castiel appeared behind the hunter.

"Hello Sam," the angel calmly addressed him. Sam closed the computer and spun around. He saw the angel's alert blue eyes dark and empty as he too had felt some sense of grief over the Harvelle's deaths. Sam ran his hands through his hair not sure of what to say. No words would form and even if they did each syllable would die on his tongue. Castiel turned and walked towards the bathroom and saw Dean and Brooklyn sharing a tender moment. The angel lightly rapped on the door getting Dean's attention.

"Hey Cas," he said in a sluggish tone. The hunter was exhausted physically and mentally after the battle with Lucifer. Brooklyn was drained from the fight and merely remained slumped in the tub leaning against the edge for support. It was a miracle she wasn't lying listless in the water.

Brooklyn waved weakly at the angel, too exhausted to even give a decent wave of her hand. Castiel leaned down next to Dean who just looked over at his hunter.

"Dean, I'm sorry," the angel offered his condolences.

"Thanks Cas," Dean said.

"I wish I could have done something….." Castiel started to say but Dean immediately waved it off.

"Cas, you were caught by Lucifer. He held you and Brooklyn hostage. Jo and Ellen knew the risks when they signed up."

"But still Dean, I cannot but to feel some guilt and responsibility for what occurred."

"Cas, this isn't the time for taking or placing blame upon anyone. We've all be through literal Hell tonight and need to rest. You don't exactly look bright eyed and bushy tailed yourself."

The angel rubbed his neck and had to admit he was fatigued. Zapping the brothers had taken a toll on his being as he was cut off from Heaven and operating at half power.

"We're gonna stay here tonight then drive to Bobby's in the morning. You're welcome to stay here. The couch folds out into a bed."

"I would like that very much," Castiel was grateful for the invitation.

* * *

The next evening everyone was gathered around the fireplace as Bobby flung the photo in the waiting flames. As the image touched the flames, it curled and burned in the dancing hues of orange yellow and blue. No one spoke or looked at one another and kept their gazes on the photo as the last bit seared and rolled into itself. It was the closest they would get to a funeral pyre for Ellen and Jo and the hunters were determined to make it count. Brooklyn shed silent tears as she recalled the good times with the women. Like the time she and Jo played the joke on Ash and switched his beer for Red Bull and watched as he bounced off the walls all night until crashing hard then coming after them without pants.

She choked back her laugh as the image of Ash chasing her and Jo with nothing on below the belt. Half the bar had stared at them while Ellen laughed so hard her stomach hurt. Dean wondered what she was thinking about but didn't ask. She was smiling and the lines that had made her appear 10 years older vanished in a second.

"Exspectata lemma in vestri telum," Brooklyn whispered in Latin. Castiel looked over at her as she kept her eyes trained on the fire.


	44. Reunion

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn sat in the rocking chair holding Tristan to her breast. Her daughter was feeding more frequently and slowly improving though she wasn't ready to be released. The hunter had stayed in NICU every day except to shower and eat. Castiel had started coming around often and watching the infant while Brooklyn would step out.

The angel would find himself sitting in the chair feeding her and holding her.

"You look like your mother," he would smile at the infant as she slept in his arms. It was hard for him to imagine that in the future she would become a beautiful woman, a beautiful woman who would be his constant companion and lover. But the angel refused to let his mind stray that far and kept focused on the tiny baby in his embrace.

Dean watched as Castiel bonded with Tristan noticing the serene peaceful expression on his face. He hadn't seen the angel so relaxed and at ease but there he was seated and smiling sweetly at the red haired child. The hunter noticed the angel's lips moving but couldn't hear what he was saying. But then again it didn't matter so he turned away to tend to Brooklyn.

* * *

Brooklyn was sound asleep in the bed, exhausted from being up on and off for over 48 hours. The nurse had dropped off a pump so they could each take turns and feed Tristan so Brooklyn could rest. Dean and Sam were in NICU with Castiel while Tom offered to stay behind and watch the sleeping hunter. As she slept, her dreams were invaded by an unwanted visitor.

_"Hello Brooklyn," Lucifer stood behind her. Brooklyn turned around and came face to face with the fallen angel. "You are very difficult to track down."_

_"I can't imagine why…." She said sarcastically. _

_"Must we go through this pointless conversation again? You know why I'm here."_

_"You're not getting my daughter," Brooklyn challenged the fallen angel. "Just ask your friend Zachariah what happened when he tried to come for her."_

_"He always was an egotistical fool," Lucifer chuckled. "Always throwing his weight around and trying to push the rest of us around."_

_Brooklyn snorted in what Lucifer interpreted as her form of agreement. _

_"So why don't you just tell me where you are and get this done and over with hmmm?"_

_"Your time in Hell must've fried your brain if you think I'm telling you where we are."_

_Lucifer sighed and circled around the hunter. He decided to take a different approach. _

_"Your father's with me," Brooklyn froze on sight. _

_"Where is he?! "_

_"Safe….I'm not giving him up."_

_"The Hell you aren't!" Brooklyn reached for Lucifer but he grinned and sidestepped her attack. She felt to the ground but recovered immediately and was on her feet in seconds. Lucifer looked impressed by her dexterity. _

_"You still have the agility and grace you held in Heaven….." He tried reaching out for her but Brooklyn ducked and circled back around. _

_"Too bad I can't say the same for you Lucifer," she snarled. The fallen angel merely rolled his eyes and shrugged. _

_"Since you are choosing to be rather uncooperative, I will just have to find you another way. But if you think you can run and hide from me guess again Afriel!"_

_He snapped his fingers vanishing into thin air…_

Brooklyn sat up drenched in sweat and heard the hard ragged breaths coming from her chest and mouth. She looked around the dimly lit room then collapsed back in the bed. Lucifer had found her in her dreams and rattled her to the very core.

"Tristan," she flung back the blankets and stumbled from the bed and into Dean's arms.

"Brook why are you getting out of bed?" Dean held her up and through the bright light pouring from the hall he noticed the terror in her eyes.

"Brook…Brook what is it?" Dean set her back on the bed. Brooklyn wiped her eyes and nose as she tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Lucifer….Lucifer found me in my dreams…" Dean's concern turned to anger as the thought of the fallen angel threatening his family caused him to fill with rage.

"That bastard! I'm gonna rip his freaking lungs out!"

"Dean…" Brooklyn stopped him from ranting any further. Her voice was ragged and tired as she spoke. "He doesn't know where we are but that's not going to stop him. Lucifer wants Tristan."

"Well he's not getting her," Dean said with stone cold certainty. "Cas put some Sigils on her ribs so no one can find her."

"How did Zachariah find us?" she asked.

"Remember how he used the religious fanatics to find us in Kansas City?" Brooklyn nodded. "That's how he found us again."

"We're not safe anywhere Dean…" Brooklyn said in despair. "No matter where we go or what we do…one of them will find us."

* * *

Castiel remained in the nursery. The angel held Tristan as she slept against his chest. Her head rested on his shoulder, comfortable on the tan overcoat. He was content where he sat and wasn't in a hurry to leave the infant alone. Tristan had fed on a regular schedule, feeding every two hours on the dot. If she didn't get fed, the infant would pitch a fit until Castiel stuck the bottle against her tiny lips.

"Demanding like your father," he chuckled. "If you act like him then I think we will need to talk."

Tristan would continue to feed happily until she had her fill and the angel would burp her then let her sleep. Castiel had fallen quickly into playing the role of guardian and spent every waking moment with his tiny charge. Zachariah was gone for the time being but the seraph knew he wouldn't be too far away from them.

"I won't let him take you," he told the sleeping baby. "You're a miracle for your parents and the one bright spot in their lives."

Dean decided to take Brooklyn down to see their daughter in the hopes it would cheer her up. Walking hand in hand they entered the NICU to discover Castiel seated in the rocker with Tristan who was starting to wake up. She fussed and started crying as the infant was getting impatient with the adults. Brooklyn smiled and opened her arms to take her shrieking little one. Castiel let her sit in the rocker and allow her to feed Tristan.

"Cas can I speak to you?" Dean pulled Castiel out to the hallway leaving Brooklyn alone. Castiel noticed his features were grim as his eyes were full of worry.

"Cas, Lucifer found Brooklyn," the angel's eyes widened.

"How is that possible?" Dean shook his head.

"Don't know but he came to her as she slept."

"Lucifer can be very tactful in finding who or what he wants. He won't stop until Tristan is his."

"Which will never happen," Dean made a slashing gesture with his hand.

* * *

Two weeks later Tristan was given the all clear to go home. Her lungs had developed enough she could breathe on her own and her vitals were stable. Brooklyn was relieved her baby girl was coming home. They had called Bobby and told him they were heading up there after Brooklyn and Tristan were officially discharged. Dean pushed the wheelchair while Brooklyn held onto Tristan and as a family they headed out into the waiting day. Tristan gurgled from beneath the blanket signaling she was happy in her own little way.

"I know we're finally getting out of here huh?" Brooklyn cooed to her daughter. Dean looked down seeing her little green eyes flashing back at him. He slid a hand down and lightly pushed a few loose strands back and noticed just how much she looked like Brooklyn. Sam and Tom were waiting by the Impala and watched the small family approach. The younger Winchester couldn't but feel envious of Brooklyn and Dean but didn't let it get the better of him. He leaned down and doted on his niece as she opened her tiny jade jewels and looked up at him.

"Hey Tristan," he whispered. Tristan yawned and closed her eyes and Sam just shook his head. She was definitely going to take after Dean. Tom felt the urgency to keep the trio safe. He had managed to make it to the island but noticed it was crawling with demons. But they didn't find the Grace and knew it had to be unattainable by those with dark blood. He decided to wait to tell them about his findings once they were at Bobby's.

* * *

Bobby waited and watched for the familiar black form of the Impala from his back porch. He had taken extra precautions to keep demons at bay from the house. Dean had called and told him Zachariah had found them and the demons know about Tristan as well. The older hunter wasn't about to let either side get his precious "granddaughter." As his sharp eyes scanned the horizon, movement from the South caught his attention. It was the Impala.

"Cas, Tom they're here!" The angel and demon stepped out as the car pulled up to a stop. They had gone ahead to help secure the house.

Dean hopped out and hurried around to open the door for Brooklyn. The hunter turned and unlocked the car seat then lifted Tristan out from her cozy spot. The infant protested by making little squeals but soon quieted down once Dean had her.

From a distance several figures watched as the hunters greeted Bobby and handed the little bundle over to the older hunter.

"They think they're safe but they're not," one hissed.

"Patience," the other affirmed. "Soon enough they will have to fight and then we will strike."

**Finally!!! I got some momentum!!!!**


	45. Hell's Most Wanted

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

"Dean! Some little satanic bastard named Gary stole my body! The guy next to you is not me! Check your frigging voicemail! Dammit!" Sam hung up the cell and shoved it back in his pocket. The morning wasn't going smoothly for him as he learned the body he was hanging belonged to a frustrated virgin who was allergic wheat gluten. The guy was Gary and he dabbled in witchcraft. The knife and satanic cloth hidden under the bed was the first red flag. Now there was a book in Gary's locker that apparently if the kid's parents got a hold of he would be grounded for the next decade. That was according to Sydney, Gary's little sister.

As he raced down the stairs someone called out for him. "Gary!"

Sam looked up to see a boy and girl coming in his direction. "Are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Yeah I'm Gary," Sam went along. "Uh-Gary is okay."

"So….we're referring to ourselves in the third person," the boy looked at him strangely.

"We heard about what happened last night," she interrupted.

"Got drunk, no big deal," Sam shrugged. "No big thing…What's my locker number?"

"What are you still drunk?" He asked.

"Yeah in fact I see three of you right now," Sam lied. "Uh what's my locker number again?"

Sam opened the locker and searched through the piles of books and assignments until his hand landed on something thick hard and heavy. He pulled out a large black book with satanic insignia on the front.

"Oh no no Gary…This is a very very bad book," Sam realized they were playing with some seriously dark magic and took the book and slammed the locker shut. He had to find Dean and Brooklyn.

* * *

"So Sam did what?" Brooklyn asked as she continued changing Tristan. "Hold still you little turkey."

Tristan kicked and gurgled at her mom as she tossed the wipes in the trash and grabbed the clean diaper. Dean was at a total loss for words.

"He acted just weird…..He was all erratic and crazed," Dean flung his hands up in the air. "Then that wasn't the strange part. When we went for a drink, he ordered a bacon cheeseburger with a fried egg on top."

Brooklyn's head shot up and she raised an eyebrow. "Something's wrong here Dean, very very wrong."

Tristan made a little sound as if to say she agreed. "I think even Tristan suspects something's up. I mean she's part angel and kids can pick up on things pretty quick…."

"So what our daughter's some kind of demon magnet?"

"No," Brooklyn strapped the fresh diaper on. "What I mean is maybe she's picked up on something we haven't. Since we don't have our Grace, it's a bit harder to hone in on some things. But with Tristan it's a whole other game."

"So we hold her near Sam and watch how she reacts?"

Brooklyn nodded and grabbed the bottle from the stove and checked it before turning off the heat. She sat down with Tristan who was already anxious for the next feeding.

"Well where is he?" Brooklyn noticed the younger brother missing.

"Took off with a cougar," Dean answered flatly.

"Sam left with an older woman? Okay something is seriously wrong with him. It's one thing he gets laid but it's another that he's strolling off with a woman old enough to be his mom or grandma."

Dean just nodded and silently wondered where his brother was.

* * *

The real Sam was tied up to a chair while the boy and girl paced around the room. He shook his head and fought to focus his vision. Trevor, the boy, was walking around with a cell phone latched on to his ear while the girl, Norah, watched him close.

"Hey! What the Hell is going on?!" Sam hollered but Trevor just glared at him.

"Scream all you want but nobody can hear you. My parents are out of town for the weekend."

Trevor heard Gary pick up on the other end, "Gary where are you? What do you mean I wouldn't believe you? What do you mean you didn't kill Dean and Brooklyn then steal the brat?!"

_"I'm building up to it."_

"Whoa whoa what!? What do you mean kill Dean and Brooklyn?! You better not touch a hair on my niece's head!"

Sam's threat went ignored as Trevor continued talking to Gary. "We've got problems here! I'm staring at your body with the other guy in it!"

_"What?"_

"Yeah he's been in your house, hanging out with your parents and Sydney," Trevor explained.

_"Well just calm down alright? Whatever he says no one will believe him right? I mean we're still good."_

"Look just hurry up and kill the damn duo and snatch the screaming brat!"

_"Don't rush me I'll do it!" _

"You better," Trevor hung up while Sam continued struggling with the ropes. Brooklyn and Dean were targets and his little niece was in serious trouble!

"I don't think Gary's gonna do it," Trevor doubted.

"Relax he'll do it," Norah reassured him.

"Hey what the hell is going on here? How do you two know about Brooklyn and Dean?" Sam demanded.

"Everybody knows Dean and Brooklyn," Trevor threw back. "They're Hell's most wanted and that little rug rat is the prize."

"Oh no….Have you two idiots been talking to demons?" Sam rolled his eyes. These three so didn't know what they were getting into!

"Right like we're the idiots," Trevor snickered.

"Oh my god…..you two are kids! You have no idea what you're messing with!"

"Well we know there's a bounty on Brooklyn and Dean's head and a bigger one for Tristan. We're gonna be the ones who collect," Trevor said proudly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam didn't like the sound of Trevor's words.

"Well we were messing around about a month ago with that book," Norah explained.

"I wouldn't say praying to our dark overlord messing around," Trevor warned Norah.

"Come on Trev, don't be a loser," she countered.

"Yeah Trev," Sam added. Norah continued. "Anyways the lights flickered and Gary went into this weird trance. He closed his eyes, picked up a pencil and drew this," she handed over the drawing of Brooklyn and Dean along with Tristan. Sam rocked to the core as the demons knew about Dean's daughter.

"And you know what's really weird? Gary can't draw," Trevor added.

"He just heard this voice inside his head guiding him. The demons had put a bounty out on these three," Norah said.

"A bounty?" Sam looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah like every witch and Satanist across the country. But it was Gary who spotted you guys," she smiled at Sam.

"And the Freaky Friday crap?" Sam asked.

"His idea as well," Norah sighed. "It was another spell from the book. He figured going in Trojan Horse style and take out Dean and Brooklyn then snatch Tristan in the process."

"Yeah that's if he has the beanbags to do it," Trevor groaned.

"Okay you two don't know what you're messing with! We're talking about a demon deal here! Killing somebody! This isn't some game! You're crossing a line that you won't return from, believe me."

The grin dropped from Norah's face as she started to listen to what Sam was saying. What if he was right? What if screwing around with that book was more than they could handle?

"Norah don't tell me you actually listening to this jerk?" Trevor rushed up to her. Norah just shook her head.

"Trevor what if he's right?"

"I can't believe it! First Gary…then you! I can't…" he stopped then started. "Fine if you wanna do something right…." He started towards the book and flipped it open to the spell called demon summoning. A picture of a ram and skull sat above the incantation.

"What you're gonna kill them both tough guy?" Norah challenged him.

"No I'm gonna do this," he pointed at the spell. "I'm gonna call one of these bad boys up, hand them over and get paid dollar bills y'all!"

"I really don't think that's a good idea," Norah said hesitantly.

"No, no it's not. It's a very very bad idea," Sam agreed.

"No one asked you," Trevor shouted over his shoulder and started to read from the book.

"Don't do it Trevor!" Sam shouted louder.

"Yeah Trevor don't!" Norah added. Trevor glared at her over his other shoulder.

"Look don't you want to get into Vassar!?"

"Please stop this! You're going to get us all killed!" Sam pleaded desperately but his please fell upon deaf ears. Trevor had started reciting the spell and sprinkled an unknown substance on the altar. He finished reciting and looked around to notice nothing was different.

"Must've read it wrong," he muttered and looked down at Norah who was slumped on the floor. Her hair covered her face as she remained unconscious.

"Norah?" He leaned down and reached out for her.

"No don't! That's not her!" Sam struggled against the ropes. Trevor didn't listen and crept closer towards his friend.

"Norah are you alright?" As his hand reached out the girl's head whipped around revealing and evil grin plastered on her face.

"Oh yeah…I'm peachy," her eyes were solid black pools as she leapt to her feet and approached the startled teen.

* * *

Gary returned from his wild time with Crystal the Cougar and noticed the room was draped in darkness. He quietly closed the door and saw the gun sitting on the table. It was bathed in the light from the parking lot and appeared to be loaded. Slowly he picked up the firearm and cocked it then took aim at the two forms on the bed. His hand shook slightly as he prepared to fire but suddenly he felt something nearby as Dean's fist came flying out of the dark and square into his jaw. Brooklyn emerged with the shotgun aimed at his chest while Tristan remained hidden safely in the bathroom.

"You're not Sam," she said in a low dangerous tone. "Just who the Hell are you?"

Gary remained silent. Brooklyn cocked the gun showing she meant business. "You got 30 seconds to start talking or I do my rendition of _Stairway to Heaven _on your sorry ass."

"Oh my god, please don't hurt me. I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry…." He started to sob. Brooklyn lowered her shotgun as Dean hung up his phone. He heard over 38 messages from Sam and quickly realized what happened. The hunter placed a hand on his shaking shoulder and steadied Gary.

"Okay pull it together Champ," Dean said in a softer tone.

"I don't wanna die….I don't wanna die!" Gary sobbed. Brooklyn set the gun down and sat down beside him.

"You're not gonna die….at least not until after we get Sam back," she quipped. Dean flashed a warning look at her.

"What?" She shrugged it off.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"At my friend's house….His parents are out of town," Brooklyn turned Gary around forcing him to meet a set of angry grey eyes.

"His parents!? Just how old are you?!"

"Seventeen…..I'm only seventeen!" Gary sputtered. Brooklyn stared at him until Tristan started crying from the bathroom. She handed the gun to Dean and hurried to her daughter's aide. Dean looked over to see her stepping out with a bottle attached to Tristan's tiny lips. Gary saw the small bundle in her arms and couldn't but help to feel a hint of guilt.

**Next update soon.....**


	46. Back To Good

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

The demon looked at Sam and Trevor then leapt on her feet.

"So uh…whatcha call me for Skippy? Unless….is it dinner time?" She approached the shaky teen.

"What" Oh no…we have them- Dean and Brooklyn Winchester along with their little brat Tristan."

"Really?" The demon answered with excitement in her eyes. "Where are they?"

"Trevor keep your mouth shut," Sam warned him.

"Cloverleaf Motel out on Highway 6," Trevor quipped quickly and stepped away. The demon looked over at Sam and stepped towards the bound hunter.

"Sam? Sam Winchester is that you in there? My, aren't you 98 pounds of nothing," she playfully slapped him on the sides of his face. Sam jerked away from the cold touch.

"The kid's a moron," he lied. "He doesn't have any clue where they are."

The demon threw her head back and laughed out loud then sighed in amusement. "So…if Sam's in there….then who's in his body?"

"A very dangerous warlock," Trevor answered quickly. "Gary's his name."

He hoped the demon would buy it as she looked thoughtfully at the teen. "So you mean to tell me you have Dean and Brooklyn along with their screaming brat and Sam's meat suit?! An empty vessel just waiting to be filled," she smiled widely at her luck. Lucifer would surely reward her for this.

"And you're handing them all over to me?" She flashed a demonic grin at Sam.

"Uh yeah I guess so," Trevor shrugged unsure of what else to say. The demon closed the space between them and lightly ran a hand along Trevor's face.

"I must say I'm impressed," she grinned wider.

"Uh I have a question if you don't mind my asking? There is a reward right?"

"Sure," she shrugged, "My undying gratitude."

Trevor shook his head and angrily confronted the demon. "No! We worked our asses off to find them! I want my reward!"

"Damn it Trevor shut up!" Sam shouted.

The demon froze and spun around on her heels glaring at the foolish teen. Trevor shrunk back and meekly asked "Please?"

"Okay you're right," she calmly replied. "Tell me what you want?"

Sam rolled his eyes as Trevor spouted off he wanted a million bucks.

"A million doesn't get you far anymore. How about ten?" The demon offered.

"Yeah….And I want Mindy Schwartz to fall in love with me."

"Damn it Trevor shut up and run!" Sam hissed through his teeth. Trevor ignored him as the demon prepared her counter offer. Trevor didn't see the hand as it was rammed into his chest crushing bone and flesh. The teen sputtered blood from his mouth as it flowed freely from the gaping hole where his chest once was. The demon yanked her hand back watching as Trevor fell dead to the floor. She lifted her hand and delicately licked the blood from her fingers and palm.

"Yum…tastes like moron."

Sam watched as the demon turned to smile at him before vanishing to the hotel. He struggled against the ropes but Gary's body was weaker and feeble. "Dammit!"

* * *

Brooklyn was relaxed in the chair with Tristan against her chest. She ran her hands up and down her daughter's back hoping she would fall asleep soon.

"Come on sweetie go to sleep," she whispered. Tristan yawned and started to close her eyes as the gentle touch of her mother's hand lulled the infant closer to slumber. Brooklyn looked over at Dean and smiled tiredly at him. He was preparing to head to Trevor's to get Sam back and had his bag almost loaded when the powerful blow sent him across the room.

"Dean!" Brooklyn shouted as his head smacked the glass wall and he fell to the floor unconscious. Tristan instantly awakened and began wailing and shrieking at the top of her lungs. Brooklyn turned her body as the demon appeared in the room. The coal black eyes were fixed on the hunter and the infant.

"We've been looking for you Brookie," Brooklyn tried to run but the demon lifted her hand and pinned her against the wall. Tristan was wailing uncontrollably at this point and Brooklyn had stopped trying to calm her down.

"Shut that little screaming brat up!" The demon growled.

"Sorry but she's allergic to asshole demons," Brooklyn covered the blanket over her daughter's head. The demon charged towards the hunter and was hurled back against the wall. Brooklyn stared wide eyed at the enraged demon that was standing up and snarling at her. It dawned on the hunter what happened: Tristan did it. She didn't know how but her baby girl invoked some serious mojo.

"Now I'm pissed off," the demon cracked her neck and prepared for a second assault. Brooklyn covered Tristan with her body ready to take whatever the demon threw at them. There was no way she was going to let that bitch touch her child.

Before the demon could come close to the hunter, Castiel appeared and and flung the demon against the wall. Tristan's screams began to quell as she detected the presence of the angel.

"Cas!" Brooklyn smiled in relief. Castiel held the demon in his grip and slapped a palm against her forehead sending the invading entity back to the bowels of Hell. Brooklyn felt the tight force let her go and she hurried to the angel's side. Castiel opened his arms and the hunter carefully placed Tristan in his waiting embrace. The angel expanded his wings and watched as her sharp jade pools followed the silken rows of pinions as they blocked out the light of the room.

"I know….Someday you will get your own," he told her in Enochian. Brooklyn was by Dean's side helping her hunter to his feet. Dean groaned and rubbed the spot that the glass made contact with.

"Dean are you okay?" Brooklyn eased him on the bed. He nodded his head and and hissed in pain.

"I think so…." He spotted Castiel with Tristan in his arms on the opposite bed. The large span captured his baby girl's attention captivating her as they rippled in the light.

"I'm going to get Sam back," she kissed him lightly and raced out the door to Trevor's house. Dean rubbed his eyes and stared over at Gary who was stunned by what he witnessed.

"You see what screwing around with a demon will get you?"

Gary could only nod in shock.

* * *

Sam and Gary sat across from one another as Gary recited the incantation. A brief bright light flashed through the room and both opened their eyes.

"Sam are you in there?" Dean cautiously asked. Sam looked around and spotted Gary back in his own body which meant….

"It's good to be back," Sam smiled at his reflection. Tristan gurgled as her uncle was finally home. Castiel walked up and handed the smiling baby over and watched as his tiny charge smiled up at the hunter.

"I think someone agrees with you," Dean couldn't but help to grin at his brother as he doted over his niece. She had taken a liking to him almost immediately when she could start to interact with everyone. Brooklyn looked over at the teens and flashed the evil eye. They had almost cost them their daughter because of greed. She watched the two wilt under her hard stare and decided to let them squirm a little bit longer.

The ride home was dead silent until the Impala pulled up in the driveway. Before Gary got out Brooklyn snatched his arm and looked at him dead in the eye.

"You're lucky you're not of voting age kid," her low serious tone sent chills down Gary's spine.

"Yeah because if you were we'd kill you," Dean turned around and finished her words. Sam just nodded at him.

"Look I get it okay? What I did was stupid and foolish," Gary shot up his hands.

"And not to mention dangerous," Sam finally spoke up. Gary hopped out and noticed Norah standing there waiting for him. Sam got out needing to say something.

"You know why Norah was into witchcraft? It wasn't because she liked it. She likes you," Gary looked over at her.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah," Sam felt like he was talking to a five year old. Gary hurried off to join his friend leaving the hunters in the Impala. Dean started the engine and flung on the radio as Sam groaned and whined.

"Aw come on!" He pouted.

"Welcome back Kotter," Dean sighed and pulled out.

* * *

Zachariah seethed as drank his coffee in silence. Castiel had appeared once again and foiled his plot. That angel was starting to become a real pain in the ass. Tristan had a destiny to fulfill and that included being taken from her parents even if her father was Michael. Lucifer had to be stopped and Sam was going to say yes to his fallen brother one way or the other. Dean was going to imbibe his Grace and become Michael then destroy Lucifer. Brooklyn still had her role to fulfill. While she had given birth to Tristan, there was still another to be born. The prophecy had to come to pass.

"You called for me?" Zachariah looked up to see the man dressed in jeans and short sleeved shirt. His hair was blonde with a few streaks of red blended in.

"Ramiel," he finished his coffee. Ramiel sat across from the angel and noticed the stormy orbs.

"I see you didn't succeed in claiming the daughter of Michael?"

"No," Zachariah said with bitterness. "Castiel intervened and pulled a banishing spell on me. Tom was with them."

"Ah yes so that is what he goes by now," Ramiel chuckled.

"Yes that is what Daniel is calling himself," Zachariah shook his head with disgust. "Seems it was the name of the host he possessed before Lilith sent him packing back to the Pit. Now he inhabits an empty host."

"Yes Sam made sure no one was inside," Ramiel mentioned.

"Well it seems he managed to make a deal with Chayyiel. He turned on Lucifer in exchange for a ticket back home. We need to make sure Daniel doesn't return."

"But why?" Ramiel demanded. "He has done nothing but fight for us since he found the Winchesters."

"I have my reasons," Zachariah said cryptically.

Ramiel suspected he knew just what that reason was but kept his suspicions to himself.

* * *

Lucifer focused on the next part of his plan. He needed to summon Famine since Death and War were roaming free. Pestilence would be last. Lucifer knew Pestilence would have something nasty and that something was Croatoan. His demons had kept him informed about the test runs through less than desirable means but he knew nonetheless.

The fallen angel also knew of the failed attempt by the angels to whisk away Michael's daughter. He knew Zachariah would try again as that arrogant prick was one to save face. His own demons had been unable to locate them but Lucifer had an idea. He knew of one former angel who would be more than happy to track the hunters down. Lucifer whispered in the ancient tongue of the angels and turned around to find Anna standing there.

"Hello Anna," Lucifer greeted her. Anna smiled back and approached.

"Lucifer…." She didn't know what to say.

"I need you help me," he spoke up. "I need you to find the Winchesters."

**Next update soon....**


	47. Cutting The Dragon's Head

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean sighed as Tristan fussed and kicked in the tub. His daughter didn't want to hold still and insisted on flailing her tiny arms and legs around splashing water on his shirts and jeans.

"Why do you hold still for Mom?" He asked her while washing the thick mop of hair. The hunter noticed the thin whisps had given way to fuller thicker locks making the infant look more and more like Brooklyn every day. She was gonna grow up to be a knock out which made his stomach turn knots at the thought of horny teenage boys showing up on the doorstep. Well he would be waiting with shotgun sprawled across his lap with throwing blades strategically concealed in his boot and jeans when that happened.

But first they had to survive the world falling apart around them.

Brooklyn was on the bed watching the news and flipped the channel in disgust. It seemed the media ever talked about was how the world seemed to be coming to an end. Earthquakes rattled Missouri and South Carolina, the first time in almost 200 years. Super hurricanes swept over the Mexican coast sweeping towns and resorts into the Gulf. War was breaking out in the Balkans and other parts of South Asia that were relatively quiet for years.

The hunter knew it was Death and War behind the devastation and wanted to go another round with the later. But she wondered how he was still doing it since she and Dean had his ring. Her thoughts were broken when Dean finally emerged with Tristan in tow. Brooklyn looked up and smiled at her baby girl as she was clean and happy. Dean on the other hand didn't look so stellar.

"Dean what happened?" She gingerly took her daughter and started opening her shirt for Tristan to feed. The hunter winced as the baby latched on to the tender nipple and started to suckle.

"Tristan decided Dad needed a bath too," Brooklyn giggled and shook her head.

"Well you do smell from that last hunt."

"Yeah yeah," he huffed and peeled off the offensive smelling clothing and walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

Dean tossed and turned as the nightmare filled his vision.

_The whispering surrounded him as he raced towards the Impala. Brooklyn and Sam were missing along with Tristan and Castiel. _

_"Cas! Brook! Sam!" He hollered but the whispering was the only thing that answered the hunter. His heart continued to thunder in his chest threatening to explode from its confinement of bone and flesh. Tears streamed down his face as panic had taken over. _

_"Hello Dean," Dean stopped dead in his tracks as Anna appeared before him. She smiled as his mouth was twisted in an expression of horror. _

_"How did you find me?" Anna grinned wider and circled around the frozen hunter. _

_"Well I have my ways…." She cryptically answered. _

_"You stay away from Brook and Tristan…" He started to say but was cut off. _

_"You still refuse to let that little bitch go," Anna snarled, "Her and that screaming little bastard child."_

_Dean was enraged as she referred to his baby girl as a bastard. _

_"Don't you ever speak of Tristan like that!" He closed in on Anna but the fallen angel vanished. _

Dean woke up and felt the warm body beside him. Brooklyn was sound asleep as was Tristan in her crib. Quickly he slid out of bed and reached for his cell.

Castiel arrived and noticed Dean's solid form hunched over on the edge of the bed. His emerald pools were cloudy and troubled as the angel stepped closer to him.

"Dean," the hunter looked up and stood on shaky feet.

"Cas….." He whispered, "It's Anna."

"What about her?" The angel's clear blue eyes darkened and swirled in anger.

"She visited me in my dreams Cas. I think she wants to hurt Brook and Tristan."

Castiel glanced over his shoulder at the crib then at the bed. There was no way she was coming near either one.

"Stay here with Tristan and Brook," he turned back to Dean.

"No Cas, I wanna rip that bitch's heart from her chest," Castiel shook his head.

"That won't work Dean as you well know. You going with me will only play into her hands," the Lucifer Sword appeared in his hand. Dean pleaded with his eyes but Castiel held fast then disappeared. The hunter sighed and sat back on the bed watching Brooklyn as she slept. He leaned over and softly kissed her, letting his lips linger against hers. The shuffle of blankets then sounds of crying alerted him as Tristan was waking up. He rushed over and tenderly picked his fussy daughter up.

"What's wrong Tristan? Are you hungry?" Tristan's cry grew high pitched and Dean knew that whine- She was hungry. With baby in tow, Dean started up the bottle on the stove while trying to quell his baby girl but she wasn't taking the bait. Brooklyn stirred and sat up to see her hunter bouncing Tristan lightly while the water warmed the bottle up. She flung the blankets aside and shuffled across the floor hoping she could quell the cries.

"Here Dean," she took Tristan but even in her arms the infant screamed unabated. Dean checked on the bottle and checked it before pulling it off and offering to feed his impatient daughter. Brooklyn smiled and handed her over then watched as he expertly fed their baby girl.

"Just like her father," she teased Dean.

* * *

Anna waited in the warehouse wondering if Dean would show. She had been rather explicit in her words as she left Dean in his dream.

_Meet me at 225 Industrial if you wish to keep Brooklyn and Tristan alive…_

The continued walking the corridor hearing whispers as her footsteps echoed off the walls. The fallen angel paused and listened knowing she wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" She brandished the knife that was hidden in her belt hoping it scare off whoever was in there with her. Suddenly the light fixtures above exploded as Castiel appeared behind her. Anna spun around to meet her former comrade.

"Hello Castiel," she held the knife where the angel could see it.

"What are you doing with that?" His eyes went to the blade. "That blade can't kill angels….Not like this one," he produced the Lucifer Sword and watched Anna's eyes widen.

"Brooklyn has to die," Anna declared.

"No," Castiel shook his head.

"The bloodline of Gabriel must be destroyed."

"If she dies Lucifer doesn't rise then what?"

"Someone else will break the Seals….." she smiled.

"You're hiding something," Castiel lunged for her but Anna was too fast and vanished leaving him alone.

* * *

Brooklyn continued feeding Tristan when Castiel arrived. He noticed the hunters and their child were unharmed. Dean saw the worried look on Castiel's face.

"Cas what happened!?"

"Anna has vanished," he panted and reached for the bag on the chair. The angel cleared the table and started drawing the symbol in white chalk.

"Where did the little bitch run off to?" Brooklyn flashed a hateful stare at the mention of the name.

"Anna is determined to kill you Brook," Brooklyn let the bottle slip from her fingers earning a scream of protest from Tristan. Dean scooped it up and took her from Brooklyn's arms.

"How?" She stood.

"Once we find her we'll know what she is planning," he lit the candles and started reciting in Enochian. The flames shot up and Castiel stumbled back and gripped the back of the chair for support. Brooklyn held him up in her arms as he looked up at her anxious face.

"I found her," he said weakly.

"Where is she?" Brooklyn growled.

"Not where but when Brook….She's in 1978," he closed his eyes in pain.

"Whoa why then Cas? I wasn't born yet…." It dawned on her what Anna was planning. "She's going to kill my mother before my father can...Cas take me there right now!"

"And deliver you to her!? No Brook it's not going to happen!"

"Cas it's her mom…" Dean pleaded with him. Just then Sam entered and looked confused.

"Uh did I miss something?" He set down the bag with food in it.

"Anna's going after Brook's mom," Dean said from the chair.

"No…." Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"I must do this alone…Time travel is difficult even when I had the powers of Heaven at my disposal."

"So what you're a Delorian without the plutonium?" Dean asked. Tristan gurgled as her little hands reached out for Castiel. The angel took one look in those sweet eyes and couldn't say no. He took her from Dean and started whispering in Enochian. Dean just smiled as he watched the two interact.

"I am not sure what that means but time travel- with passengers no less – will weaken me greatly," he didn't meet Dean's worried stare.

"What do you mean I'm staying here!?" Brooklyn was frustrated at her husband's decision. "I thought we were a team."

"Brook we can't leave Tristan here alone and I won't let Anna hurt either one of you," Dean's tone left no room for argument but that didn't deter Brooklyn.

"She's my mom though," the hunter argued but he wasn't going to bend.

"No Brook you're staying here and that's final," Dean looked over to see Tristan begin to cry as she was upset her parents were fighting. Sam went over to coo his little niece as she kicked and flailed her arms. Castiel kept rocking her back and forth as the angel and hunter tried to calm her down.

"You called," Tom popped up and sat on the bed.

"Yeah," Dean said quietly. "I need you to watch Brooklyn and Tristan. Anna's gone back to kill her mother."

Tom's mouth dropped but he wasn't really all that surprised. Anna wasn't exactly one of the good guys anymore and her lust for Dean and Castiel had led her towards Lucifer's waiting arms.

"Kill the bitch," he said.

**Next update soon....**


	48. Family Reunion

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn held Tristan as she watched the guys pack. Dean wasn't thrilled about leaving her let alone with a demon turncoat but what choice did he have? The angels were after their daughter and her along with the demons and Lucifer. Tom busied himself by checking the salt lines and Sigils so no one from either side could come marching in. Castiel packed the holy oil and blades then caught the look in Brooklyn's eyes. The angel walked across the room and took his tiny charge from her arms. Tristan sensed something was going on and didn't hesitate to make her opinion known.

"I know my little angel but we will be back….I promise," he said in a low tone. Brooklyn just continued to watch as the angel and her baby continued to interact with one another. Dean saw the distress on his hunter's face and came up behind her securing his arms around her waist.

"Brook we'll be fine," he tried to reassure her though he didn't believe his words.

"What if she succeeds? What if…." Dean spun her around and pressed his fingers to her lips.

"She won't," Dean stared hard showing he was determined to stop Anna dead in her tracks. Castiel came up beside them with Tristan who continued fussing in his arms.

"I think she is hungry," he looked down at his little charge then lightly kissed her forehead before passing her back to Brooklyn. She sat in the chair and pulled apart her shirt for the hungry infant. Brooklyn winced as Tristan latched on then soon relaxed back in the chair.

"Ready?" Castiel asked the hunters with an uneasiness in his eyes. Dean hurried over and kissed Brooklyn once more then said his goodbye to Tristan.

"Not really," Sam shook his head.

"Bend your knees," Dean whipped around as Castiel placed his fingers on their foreheads.

* * *

_1978…._

De Soto Kansas was awash in peace protestors and posters declaring "Make Love Not War." People walked down the street with sideburns and shaggy locks while bellbottoms and tie-dyed shirts ruled the day. The boys landed in the middle of the street in time to almost be slammed by a car. The driver of the Pinto honked and called them something incoherent as Dean and Sam rushed to the sidewalk.

"Did we make it?" Sam asked in bewilderment.

"Unless they're bringing Pintos back into production I'd say yes," Dean spotted Castiel leaning against a car with blood running down his nose. Sam hurried to catch one side as Dean steadied the other.

"Whoa Cas take it easy- Are you alright?" Castiel appeared disoriented and blinked at them both. His hand dabbed at the blood on his face and stared at it in amazement.

"I'm fine," he answered, "I'm better than I expected."

The angel coughed up blood before going limp in the guys' arms. Dean and Sam spotted a hotel nearby and dragged him in the door.

Sam thumbed through a phone book outside the Prairie Court Motel while Dean got a room for Castiel. No one would question a guy dressed in a business suit passed out since it was the 70's after all and anything went it seemed. Dean appeared several minutes later and watched the couple stroll by hand in hand. He was sporting a lengthy mustache with sideburns that gave the facial hair a run for its money. Her hair was past her shoulders and stopped midway down her back. Both were dressed in bellbottoms and tie-dyed shirts and rose colored glasses.

Sam caught sight of the pair and gawked. The mustaches alone were enough for a laugh!

"Okay I paid Cas for five nights and told them not to disturb him no matter what. You know what the manager told me? 'Yeah don't sweat it. Wanna buy some dope?' Dope! Maybe we should stick around and invest in some stock in Microsoft."

Sam looked at Dean and let out a sigh. "We may have to if Cas doesn't wake up. Is he alright?"

"What do I look like Dr. Angel Medicine Woman? He's tough for a nerdy little dude with wings. Besides if he fell then maybe Anna landed the same way."

"Which should buy us some time," Sam commented.

"Well did you find Brook's parents?" Dean asked and Sam held up the page.

"Yep- Rachel and David Ravenwood 485 Robin Lane," he read the address.

"Well then let's go pop in on the in-laws shall we?" Dean and Sam hurried off.

* * *

They pulled up along the side of the road and spotted two cars in the drive along with a familiar looking one in front of the house.

"No it can't be," Dean shook his head as he was staring at the Impala. Sam couldn't believe his eyes either. What the Hell was going on?

Dean rushed out of the car and towards the house with Sam catching up and snatching his arm.

"Dean wait what are you doing? We can't just go barging in there!"

"Damn it Sam! Anna could be in there right now!" Dean twisted and wiggled out of Sam's grip and stopped at the front door.

"Okay then what do you suggest we tell them?"

"The truth Sam," Dean huffed.

"Oh what that you're married to their daughter who isn't even born yet and father to their granddaughter and an angel gone Terminator is out to kill them? Uh Dean in case you haven't noticed those movies aren't even out yet."

"Uh Sam did you forget Brooklyn is part angel and in order for that to happen…."

"Spare me the details Dean," Sam made his trademark bitchface and Dean just rolled his eyes and rang the doorbell.

Rachel and David were sitting across from their friends Mary and John Winchester when they heard the door. It was their turn to have dinner at their house and tonight was steaks and chicken.

"I'll get it," Rachel got up and smacked David's hand away from the food on the table. "Wait until I get back."

"Oh I love it when you get all bossy," David grinned and kissed his wife. Rachel playfully rolled her eyes and headed to the door. She opened the door and instantly her grin dropped.

"You," she stared at the brothers. Sam and Dean just looked strangely at one another then back at Rachel who remained mute. Dean found the young woman striking and noticed how much Brooklyn looked liked her. For a brief fleeting moment the hunter thought he was looking at Brooklyn.

"What about us," Dean asked. Rachel thought it was just a strange dream she had but no it was one of her visions. She didn't tell David about them as he had enough to worry about. It was hard enough to keep the affair with the green eyed stranger quiet but now this?

"I saw you two….." She started to say then changed her mind. "You need to go now. You can't be here."

"Rachel is everything okay?" David came behind her and caught sight of the hunters. "Who are they?"

"We're Rachel's cousins," Dean stuck out a hand. "I'm Dean and this is Sam."

"Rachel you didn't tell me about any family. I thought they were all dead," David looked at her strangely but Dean quickly stepped in.

"We're distantly related….very very distantly related."

"Well it was nice of you to stop in but we're entertaining guests," Rachel said hurriedly but David put up a hand.

"No please do stay. I don't think John and Mary would mind meeting them."

Dean and Sam exchanged anxious glances as their parents were inside. What did they look like? How did they act?

* * *

Brooklyn was asleep on the bed while Tom continued checking the lines and Sigils. There was no way he was going to let Zachariah or Lucifer get their hands on Tristan or Brooklyn. The demon remembered how the former treated him in Heaven before the Fall and there was no way he was going to let him back home either. Well if that was the case then he was going to make Zachariah's time here on Earth a living Hell all around.

Tristan was making tiny quiet noises in her crib when Tom peered over. He smiled down as the baby smiled back at him. She wasn't scared of him nor was he of her.

"You're gonna grow up to be very powerful kiddo," he whispered. Tristan grabbed his finger and gurgled happily as he just let the baby continue holding on to his slender digit.

"Your mom and dad love you so much….And Cas…Well he loves you more than you can ever know," Tristan just giggled and a few seconds later his nose crinkled and instantly Tom knew what it was.

"You're funny," she kicked and gurgled at him again. Tom sighed and went to wake up Brooklyn.

* * *

Dean and Sam stared at the younger versions of their parents as they looked back.

"Sam are you sure you're okay?" John noticed he was looking at Mary.

"Yeah it's just you're so beautiful…." Dean spoke up before he could shove his foot further in his mouth.

"In a non-weird wholesome family kind of way," Dean said with a short laugh. Rachel flashed him the evil eye before anyone could see.

"So what brings you here?" David handed the brothers each a beer.

"We haven't seen Rachel in so long and she's a spitting image of my wife. It's so…."

"Eerie," Sam finished. Rachel didn't know what to think of the older brother's words. The vision she had was of them and of her and David being attacked by a woman with red hair and a strange weapon in her hand. But Rachel shook it off as David sat back down beside her.

"Well why don't you two stay? I mean any family of Rachel's is family of mine as well."

"Oh I'm sure they have to go," Rachel started to say but John and Mary waved their hands.

"Come on Rachel," they said in unison. David looked at her with his deep soulful eyes and she knew then she was outnumbered.

**Next update soon.....**


	49. Family History

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

The meal went by in an uneasy silence until John spoke up.

"So what brings you two through town?"

"Scrap metal," Dean answered while Sam said plumbing at the same time. John raised an eyebrow while Mary just looked at them strangely.

"We're kind of jacks of all trades you could say," Dean chuckled uneasily hoping it would squash any initial suspicions. He looked down and spotted the charm bracelet on Mary's wrist and looked harder at it. The different symbols were protection symbols. Mary spotted Dean looking at it and the hunter spoke up.

"That's a beautiful bracelet," Dean commented. Mary had to cover quickly and answered him back.

"Oh well it was a gift from an old friend of mine. She said that they would always provide protection and good fortune for John and myself."

Dean flashed a brief look at Sam who had caught the dangling accessory and noticed the Buddha, Star of David and crescent moon along with the pentagram attached. Only a hunter would wear something like that which meant….

"Well I'm sure Dean and Sam have to get moving now," Rachel started clearing the plates off the table. David wondered what had come over his wife and turned to the brothers.

"You'll have to excuse Rachel she's been a little tired lately. She's been working some strange hours and all."

"No no we understand," Dean waved it off as Sam sensed something was off with Rachel.

"I'll help clear the table," he started taking dishes and headed to the kitchen. Rachel was washing off plates when she felt someone behind her. The woman whipped around on her heels and almost dropped a plate in the process. Sam caught it inches from the ground and placed it on the counter.

"You two have to go now," she hissed.

"Wait please listen," Sam pleaded with her but Rachel wouldn't hear it.

"No," she said tightly. "You two showed up in a vision I had and along with you two came something evil, something unholy."

"Are you a hunter?" Sam just laid it out. Rachel's face tensed and she turned around refusing to let him see the pained expression.

"You are aren't you?" Sam gently turned her around seeing the tears falling down her face.

"I've kept this hidden from David as I didn't want to put him in harm's way. My family has hunted for centuries and some of us were blessed or cursed depending on how you looked at it with the ability to get visions and I was one of those 'lucky' souls," Sam hears the sarcasm in the last few words. It was apparent she didn't want the visions and wondered if she had foreseen hers and David's deaths.

"Does David know?" Rachel shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"No he doesn't. And the bracelet came from me. You see Mary's parents were killed by a demon with yellow eyes and had killed John but she struck a bargain with it to save John."

"Did you see it before it happened?"

"Yes and when I arrived in Lawrence it was too late," Rachel sighed and hung her head.

"Rachel it wasn't your fault. You tried to help," Sam placed his steady hands on her shaky shoulders.

"Mary knows about what's out there and resolved to keep her family safe. She's pregnant."

Sam just stared at her. His mom was pregnant with Dean! He looked back down sensing there was something else she was hiding.

"Rachel what is you're not telling me."

Rachel felt she was on the spot and knew this man wasn't going to let her go until she told him.

"A few months ago David and I had hit a low point and we had temporarily separated and it was then I met someone."

"A man with green eyes?" Rachel's mouth dropped open and she felt her heart stop in her chest.

"I never told anyone that."

"What was his name? Was it Gabriel? Was he an angel?"

"Why are you asking me all of this? Why don't you and your brother just leave me alone?"

Rachel begged Sam to stop with the interrogation. Why did he want to know about him?

* * *

Brooklyn sighed as she rocked Tristan in her arms. Her daughter was quiet but the tiny green eyes were staring right up at her. She couldn't help but to smile at the innocence in those perfect jewels. Tom was by the window keeping watch for any angels or demons that stumbled upon their hiding place. In his hand was his demon killing dagger while the Lucifer sword was by Brooklyn's side. He remembered when he first sought out the hunters. They were battling the Seven Deadly Sins who had escaped during the entire debacle with the gate and Jake. He had nearly killed Sam but Brooklyn's powers had kicked in at the right moment and sent him flying into the solid oak killing him instantly. While he had not been present for that, Tom had been privy to insider information thanks to his success in infiltrating Lilith's inner circle. The fallen angel managed to schmooze and kiss enough ass to get on her good side. Even when she had tossed him to Hell the first demon wasn't aware of his pact with Chayyiel. No, he had played the Joan of Arc for Heaven and it was Chayyiel who sprung him from the darkest bowels of the Pit . The parts that even the most powerful lights of Heaven didn't penetrate where the worst of the worst or those who earned any high ranking demon's wrath was sent to.

Tom shook his head hoping to wash away the blood stained memories or rather nightmares of what he endured. The fallen angel refocused his attention to the window watching and waiting for anyone who dared to come for the daughter and granddaughter of Gabriel.

* * *

Gabriel looked around to see Lucifer was gone. The Messenger sighed with a heavy heart as he walked around the room and looked at the large painting that was hanging on the far wall. It was one that he had seen in countless churches and parishes throughout the world.

The haunted expression in the eyes of the one held to the ground reached out to Gabriel from the canvas. He reached out as the sorrow in the dark eyes called out to him.

"I remember that day as if it were only yesterday," Lucifer's voice broke the trance Gabriel had fallen under. The Messenger snapped his head and dropped his hand letting it swing freely at his side. Lucifer watched his angel slump over before slowly turning to face him.

"That was one of the worst days in my entire existence," Gabriel whispered. Lucifer approached and saw the grief in his lover's eyes. It was genuine and unscripted as being away from those little hairless apes allowed for him to express what his soul was really harboring. No need to hold anything back from his daughter or that insipid Michael who insisted on being called Dean.

Lucifer slipped his hands along the sides of Gabriel's face and brought the tear streaked face level to his. The Fallen One tilted his head to one side, still finding himself intrigued at how the archangel before him could express emotion as raw as what he witnessed now. Being in his vessel had started to bleed into his divine fiber, assimilating him with the one he inhabited.

"As it was mine Gabriel," Lucifer rested his forehead against the smaller angel. He still found a part of his soul in disbelief that he was standing here with his Messenger.

_I will make Michael suffer……._

* * *

Tristan started fussing and kicking in her mother's arms, alerting her that something was off. Brooklyn walked to the window and looked through the gap in the curtains.

"Shit," she muttered. Outside was Zachariah along with several other angels standing beside his vessel. Tom hurried from the kitchen and spotted the angels in the parking lot.

"How did they find us?" She felt panic start to set in.

"Onward Christian soldiers," Tom snarled. "Probably the extremist groups again. They seem to be popping up like friggin weeds."

Zachariah spotted the Impala sitting in the lot and smiled. They were here somewhere and they would kick down every door and smite every human until Brooklyn and her child were found. And if Tom or rather Daniel was with them well he would be dealt with accordingly.

Brooklyn went for the Lucifer Sword and clutched it tightly in one hand as she sat on the bed with Tristan in her other arm.

"Shhhh," she tried to quiet her baby. "I know you can sense them Tristan but Mommy isn't going to let them take you from me."

Tristan continued crying and Brooklyn kept trying to quell her. Tom kept her surveillance of the angel brigade as they started with the lobby.

"Brooklyn we have to get out of here," Tom hollered over his shoulder.

"No," she shook her head. "If those arrogant asshats think they can take me on they have another thing coming."

**Sorry bout the slow update......Forgiveness please....**


	50. Monsters? You Hunt Monsters?

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Tom watched as Brooklyn wrapped Tristan in her blankets and push the bassinet in the bathroom.

"Brooklyn what are you doing?" The demon was confused over her actions.

"Tom you gotta trust me on this one," she closed the door and joined him at the window watching as the angels started their assault on the hotel. "If Zachariah wants to play, we'll play," her eyes turned to two narrow slits which followed the angelic goon squad. The Lucifer Sword rested comfortably in her hand.

* * *

Rachel stood against the counter as Sam waited for her to answer him.

"Just please go," she begged him once again.

"We can't Rachel," he answered with sympathy in his voice. "As we told you already- you, David and the Winchesters are in danger."

"What danger?" She asked. But Sam didn't get the chance to answer. The lights went out throughout the house bathing it in darkness.

"What the Hell just happened?" David called out from the living room. Dean rushed to the windows peering out into the inky night. The front yard and driveway were empty save for the two cars in the driveway and the Impala on the street.

"This is so not good," Dean muttered.

"What's not so good?" John asked from behind. Dean jumped back startled by the appearance of his father.

"Uh the power going out. Does this happen often?"

Sam looked around and found a few flashlights handing one to Rachel.

"You, David, John, and Mary need to find a safe place and hide," Rachel looked up and shook her head.

"No, I know that look that's on your face. I'm not running."

"Good because it will make my job easier," Anna appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. Sam rushed Rachel from the kitchen as Anna fisted his jacket and hurled him like a rag doll across the room. The younger Winchester crashed across the table then landed on the floor.

"Sam!" Dean raced in to find Anna blocking his way. The former angel felt her vision go blurry as the image of Dean started to distort and fade in and out. Dean spotted blood trickle from her nose, a sign she suffered the same thing Cas did when they arrived. The former angel shook off the minor setback and started towards the hunter.

"Hello Dean," her grin took on a sinister spin. "My, it's great to see you."

"Too bad for you I can't say the same thing. I know why you're here," he held the angel killing knife in his hand. "You're not going to kill Brook's parents."

Anna spotted the knife his hand and flicked her wrist sending the only thing that could stop her across the living room. She charged the hunter and closed her hand around his neck lifting him off the floor. The fallen angel threw the older Winchester brother out the kitchen window into the cool Kansas night. Dean landed with a hard thud on the wet soft grass and didn't get back up.

Rachel spotted the knife and scooped it up prepared to take on the red haired intruder. David and John rush in the kitchen and froze in the doorway at what they say. Rachel held the blade with the expertise of pro flipping it around for the best position of attack. Anna reached for the woman but Rachel slashed her open palm drawing blood from the fallen angel. She hissed in pain and held her wrist which opened up the window of opportunity. Rachel punched her hand across the jaw then delivered a roundhouse kick against her stomach. Anna quickly vanished leaving Rachel to seek her out.

"Rachel…." David hollered out but Anna was already on his wife with one hand secured on her arm then spun her around until both were face to face.

"You are the source of my problems and I'm not sorry to see you die," Anna hurled Rachel against the curio cabinet. David spied the fireplace poker then lunged forward and buried it deep within her chest. The wound bled freely as the fallen angel coughed up blood. Her lips and chin were coated in thick hot crimson but she wasn't dead! The men were dumbfounded as Anna pulled the iron instrument from her chest and watched the gaping hole close up.

"Sorry," she coughed up more blood. "It's not that easy to kill an angel."

"No," Dean hollered from the living room where he had drawn a Sigil on the wall. "But it's easy to distract them."

The hunter smacked his hand in the center and the room filled with a bright blinding light as Anna was cast out to points unknown. The house darkened again leaving two stunned men staring at Rachel as Sam helped her up.

"Rachel are you alright?" Rachel looked over at David seeing the hurt and betrayal in his eyes. John was equally shocked but confused over what just happened. Mary came up and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and looked over at Rachel who was crestfallen over what happened.

"We need to talk Rachel," David didn't mask his hurt.

* * *

Zachariah watched as the angels had searched every room on the second floor only to turn up empty handed.

"They're not up here," one called out from the walkway.

"Then start on the ground level," Zachariah shook his head. He felt as if he was talking to humans instead of angels. The angels materialized at ground level then started ripping doors open and searching for Brooklyn and Tristan.

Brooklyn covered Tristan back up as her daughter was sound asleep in her blankets and pillows. She smiled at her baby girl hoping she would stay quiet until they could get Zachariah out of sight. Tom rushed in just as Brooklyn hurried out.

"They're two doors down," Brooklyn nodded and cast her gaze to the door. Tom knew whatever she had planned would hopefully work out.

* * *

The ride in the Impala was agonizing for Rachel as David berated her in the back. Sam was planted beside them while Dean was up front with John and Mary. John's hands were tight on the wheel as Rachel and Mary aired out their dirty laundry.

"Monsters?!" David couldn't and wouldn't believe it. Monsters didn't exist!

"Yes," Mary answered for her friend. There was no way Rachel was going to stand alone on this one.

"Monsters are real," John cast a hard sideways look at his wife.

"Look I didn't know how to explain it," Rachel started but David coldly cut her off.

"You lied to me Rachel," he couldn't even look at her right then and there. Rachel looked out the window feeling her tears cascade down her face. She thought she was doing the right thing by not saying anything. That by keeping quiet David would be safe. She was wrong.

"So you fight them?" John asked and looked over at Sam. "All of you? What about you Mary?"

"No John I don't," she huffed. "But I know they're real." The bracelet jingled on her wrist catching John's attention.

"So what about that?" He pointed at it.

"It was a gift from Rachel," Mary responded quietly. "She gave it to me when you were in Vietnam."

John remained quiet as Rachel and David continued their banter.

"How long have you been doing this?!"

"All of my life," she sighed and hung her head.

"So what else have you kept hidden from me?" David was afraid to ask as now the floodgates had been opened.

"Hey why don't you lay off the Inquisition there Coronado?" Sam stepped up to bat for Rachel but David came within inches of the hunter's face.

"This is none of your business," David snapped with every ounce of anger and pain he held.

"Alright that's enough! All of you shut up!" John hollered, "Or I will turn this car around!"

"Whoa," Dean let out a low whisper, "Awkward family road trip."

* * *

Zachariah had a wide grin plastered on his face as the last room remained. He knew she was in there and there was not a damn thing Brooklyn could do to stop him from taking Tristan. The baby had a destiny to fulfill and parental instinct and family be damned! Then when the other was born they would come for him as well.

"Brooklyn I know you're in there," the angel called out.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes and played with the Lucifer Sword. There was no way those divine douchebags were taking their baby girl. Tom stood by the window peering through the crack between the curtains. The two angels that arrived with Zachariah converged on the door then paused before the worn warped door.

"Brook…." Tom started but the implosion of the door drowned out his voice. Brooklyn was on her feet with sword up and ready to use. The goon squad stepped in followed by Zachariah. Brooklyn and Tom narrowed their eyes and blocked the bathroom door hoping the Three Amigos wouldn't figure out it was where Tristan was hiding.

"Brooklyn you know you have no choice," Brooklyn glared and kept quiet. Zachariah looked over at Tom and flicked his hand sending the fallen angel across the room.

"Pitiful," his voice dripped with hatred and acid as he hovered over Tom.

**Sorry bout the slow update.....**


	51. Tag: Sanctuary

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OCs'….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

_**A/N: **_I got the idea while visiting the San Miguel Mission here in Santa Fe for this one shot.

* * *

The seats were empty as Dean entered the chapel and for the hunter it was fine by him. He wasn't sure why he was here in this sacred building other than when he passed it something tugged at his soul or rather pushed him to go up the steps and through the side door past the museum and through the door.

He stood in the center scanning the high ceiling with centuries old wooden beams exposed but intact. The altar was off limits but no one was around as he hopped over the small wooden barrier and walked straight to the wooden icon encased in glass. It stood about a foot tall carved from the wood that grew in the area. The paint was faded in spots but the image was familiar to him. He dared to reach out for it, wanting to touch the centuries old icon.

"That is not advisable Dean," Castiel's gruff voice sounded from behind. Dean spun around coming within inches of the angel's face. Castiel was looking ragged these days, what with being blown to bits then miraculously resurrected after Lucifer was freed. But the deep rich cerulean hues didn't waver. It appeared as if they withstood the angel's imminent destruction at the hands of Raphael. Dean blinked as the angel walked around him to look at the wooden carving. A hint of sadness darkened his vessel's handsome features but Dean didn't see as his back was turned to the hunter. Castiel loved the old Spanish missions but now they had also been transformed into painful reminders of home and what he lost when he turned away from his brothers and sisters.

"The Tlaxcalan Indians who built this mission remain here still," he turned to face the hunter. Dean remained silent as Castiel turned his attention upward to the mural on the back wall of the altar. The angel focused his attention on the top center image then looked over at Dean. The hunter noticed the cool gentleness in his eyes as he chuckled at some inside joke only he knew about.

"What's so funny Cas?" Castiel turned around and came face to face with dean.

"Even after what Zachariah told you you just don't see it," he sighed.

"See what? All I see is a bunch of old pictures and art on the walls then the large bell in the back corner," Dean hitched a thumb at the 600 year old bell on display.

Castiel sadly shook his head and started from the altar and down the aisle. Dean caught up as the stride of the angel was small but fluid. His hands where clasped behind his back resting comfortably within one another. Together they walked side by side in silence with Dean keeping his eyes forward unsure of what went through the angel's mind. Castiel had taken on more human traits as he had been cast from heaven and Dean still felt a pang of guilt for his role in the angel's exile. But he kept quiet until they stopped before the painting hanging over the West door.

Dean felt the déjà vu setting in when he looked upon the familiar image. Memories long since hidden rushed to the surface flooding his mind with images of a time long past.

_Lucifer lay pinned beneath Michael's foot as the archangel pointed the sword at the fallen angel's throat. Where bright green once flashed compassion and brotherly love were now dark with hatred hurt and betrayal. _

_"You turned your back on us!" Michael pushed the sharp edge against Lucifer's skin but the Lightbearer's face didn't reveal the emotions hidden below. Why couldn't he see that humans were unworthy of their respect and servitude? That it was the angels who should be commanding the humans to bow down to them!? They were but hairless apes! Mud monkeys that were warlike and self destructive and destroyed what their Father had given to them as a gift! _

_Lucifer saw the unending hatred burning in Michael's eyes which darkened his features. They were brothers in arms once and now were on opposing ends of a bloody divisive battle. He had turned brother against brother and sister against sister destroying the Heavenly family. _

_"Please….Michael…." Lucifer begged him but Michael was beyond reasoning with. The Warrior was angered and eager to obey their Father when he was commanded to cast Lucifer from Heaven never to be allowed to return. The other angels have been cast out as well, sent to the Pit as punishment for their disobedience. Gabriel had been distraught over Michael's actions and pleaded with his brother not to cast his beloved Lightbearer out. _

_"Michael….." Gabriel had started to say but Michael had waved his hand sending the grieving Messenger away. But before he vanished Gabriel cursed him for the pain in his heart._

_"DAMN YOU MICHAEL!!!" The emerald pools showed pure undying hatred for the angel. Michael had always been the good soldier and never questioned an order he was given. He was led by a blind faith that everything he did was just and there was always a reason for each movement and word uttered. He trusted their Father as he believed that He knew what was best for them all._

_"I am sorry Gabriel," he whispered quietly before grabbing Lucifer, who was bound in chains with Enochian lettering, and hurling him down towards the cold unforgiving Earth below. _

_The ground was rocky and unrelenting as he landed with sword in hand. Lucifer was on his back wincing in pain from the cold reception the Earth bestowed upon him. _

_Now he stood with the one who ripped Heaven apart forever and didn't think twice about what he intended to carry out. Michael lifted a hand and chanted in the familiar tongue while Lucifer watched the Earth tore and ripped apart until a crag appeared that was wide enough and endless in depth. The dark eyes went wide with fright for the first time as he knew what his fate was to be. But that wasn't all his punishment would incur. _

_With a single finger Michael pressed upon Lucifer's chest watching the skin beneath his touch hiss and burn. Lucifer screamed in pain as if he had never felt such agony in all of his existence. He knew then what it was. Within seconds the ripping sound filled the air and was carried upon the wind as black deadly pinions floated around the figures on the ground. Michael silently watched the beautiful wings tear away from Lucifer's back and burn upon contact with the Earth. It killed him inside to see his younger brother suffer but Lucifer had rebelled and changed Heaven forever. _

_The Lightbearer continued to wail as the bloody stumps moved where wings once stood. Tears ran down his face but they were tears of anger and wrath. Lucifer glared at his brother as thoughts of revenge swam in his mind and soul. Michael hoisted the mutilated angel with ease and stepped closer to the edge of abyss. With one hand Lucifer was cast down, never to return home again. _

_The ground closed up until the Earth was whole leaving Michael alone in silence. He knelt down upon one knee and lowered his head in sorrow. A single tear slowly trickled down his cheek onto the ground. _

_"I am sorry brother," he whispered with a heavy heart before expanding his wings and returning back to Heaven. While he obeyed Father's orders, it didn't mean that Michael felt nothing as he cast his own brother from the only home he ever knew._

Dean gripped his forehead and clenched his face in pain. The room was spinning uncontrollably as the hunter blindly reached out for support.

"Dean," Castiel gripped his extended arm and guided him to the pew. The hunter collapsed in the hard wood bench and held his hands in his face.

"Dean are you alright?" Castiel was worried as the hunter's breathing was shallow and skin clammy. He was shaking all over from the trip down memory lane and the angel rushed to find Brooklyn.

"Cas don't go," Dean called out but the angel was already gone. But someone was there and Dean could sense it wasn't Castiel.

"Hello Dean," Lucifer was seated beside him. Dean jumped up at the sight of the fallen angel and stumbled into the aisle. Lucifer smiled and stood up to hover over the hunter. The air was heavy and suffocating as Dean found himself fighting to breathe.

"Even now after the little history lesson you still have reservations," he shook his head.

"Get the Hell away from me!" Dean grabbed the nearest pew and climbed up to his feet. Lucifer narrowed his eyes and the light of the mission gave a better view of how worn and exhausted Nick was. The vessel's face had pink scabs that peeled into thin layers. His eyes were dark and sunken with circles lining them.

"You're makeup's smearing," Dean snickered.

"Your quick tongue won't do any good Dean or should I call you Michael?"

Dean froze in place and reached for the Colt but remembered it didn't work on Lucifer. The hunter was cornered as where he went in the ancient sanctuary Lucifer would only block him at every turn. He scanned the room noticing the one door out seemed to be a football field away but what did he have to lose? Dean sprinted to the door but Lucifer appeared before him.

"We're not done here Michael," he edged towards Dean until the hunter fell back in the pew.

"Yes we are," Brooklyn and Castiel appeared behind him. Lucifer stood up and smiled at the pair.

"Well if isn't my brother Castiel, the human lover and Brooklyn, Michael's little lapdog."

Brooklyn bristled at his remarks. "Where is my father?! Damn it tell me!"

"No," Lucifer said with self satisfaction. There was no way he would be ripped from his Gabriel again, especially by the red haired mud monkey. He didn't care if she was Afriel reborn as in Lucifer's eyes she would be nothing more than one of those murderous hairless apes that were a cancer upon the Earth.

"Knew you would say that," Brooklyn pulled the door open and Castiel vanished before she slammed her bloodied hand upon the Sigil. Lucifer saw the symbols but had vanished microseconds before her hand touched the center.

"Damn it!" She shouted towards the ceiling. Dean saw her hand and clamped his own against the deep knife wound. This was but a small loss in their battle against the fallen angel and both knew they weren't prepared to take him head on at that moment.

Dean tended to her wound while Brooklyn was looking up at the images on the altar wall. She spotted the top center one and smiled. It was of Michael or rather one of the many ways humans had depicted the leader of the Host of Heaven. The image was one of her favorites as she remembered her time in Heaven and watching the devout pay homage to them through beautiful artistic works. She also fondly remembered a clay statue that was made at the mission depicting her Warrior. It made him look cute. Now where did that come from?

Brooklyn chuckled and shook her head as Michael wasn't exactly cute. Dean raised an eyebrow at her but she waved her free hand. Castiel reappeared and noticed Lucifer long since gone. The air was lighter and pure, no longer contaminated with the dark filth of Lucifer's touch. Their battle was long from being over but at least now they could seek solace within the walls of this ancient and revered sanctuary.


	52. Truths Revealed

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wish I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

The Impala came to a halt at the rambling two story house. It was hidden back in the wooded area outside of Lawrence down a gravel road that could be missed if one wasn't looking for it. Dean noticed the limestone exterior and tall windows. It wasn't from the 20th century that was the one sure thing. Rachel exhaled loudly before jumping out and heading inside. She hadn't been back here since she was sixteen but inherited the property when her parents died a few years before. David peered through the window recognizing it dwelling. Rachel brought him here a few times when they wanted to be alone from their parents and the few warm thoughts slightly soothed his angry soul.

"This has been in my family since the 1850's," Rachel flipped the lights on then turned around and faced the group before kneeling down and throwing back the rug she had been standing on.

"Devil's trap under the rugs and furniture," she pointed out. "The fixtures are made of iron and there should be salt, knives and guns in the pantry and upstairs closets."

David stood slack jaw and failed to form anything upon his lips and tongue.

"All that stuff will do is piss it off," Sam waved his hand.

"So what's gonna kill it or at least slow it down?" Mary asked.

"Not much really," Sam sighed.

"Great, just fucking great," Rachel growled.

"Sam didn't say nothing," Dean corrected her. "Just not much. We packed."

Dean fetched their bag and placed it on the table. He conducted a quick search and located the slip of paper folded up. The others looked in curiosity at the bizarre symbol as Dean started explaining.

"It's a Sigil. We put it up and if the bitch comes close? We send her ass back to the starship," Dean looked over at John, Mary, and David. They looked at him with blank faces. Sam held up the jug.

"This is holy oil. Think of it as a devil's trap for angels. Mary, if you and Rachel want to come with me I'll show you both how it works."

David and John looked uneasily at the younger hunter as their wives followed him in the next room. Dean remained with the men who stared at him with distrust in their eyes. It was taxing on the hunter to see his father so hurt but maybe he could find a way to keep their mom alive and Brooklyn's parents.

"Okay what's the deal with this thing?" David broke the tension.

"It's a Sigil like I said before It means…"

"I don't care what the Hell it means!" David snapped. John stared at his friend with wide eyes. David was normally one to keep his cool but in this instance he understood the explosion from within.

"David wait…" Dean held up a hand but David coldly cut him off.

"What!? Y'all treated John and I like total fools but we're not useless or helpless. We can draw a damn Sigil or whatever it is you call it. Now tell us how we need to do it."

"You two don't understand- this has to be done in human blood," David looked over at John then reached out and snatched the knife from Dean. In an open selfless display, David ran the blade over his hand all the while keeping his eyes steady with Dean's.

"How big does it need to be?"

Dean laughed a little which caused David to flash a brief look at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You remind me of someone I know," Dean thought of Brooklyn at that moment. He hoped she and Tristan were alright. Dean wasn't fond of leaving her with Tom but something told him she was in good hands despite the deep inbred reservations he held.

* * *

Brooklyn braced her legs and held the sword in front of her. Tom struggled to get up but Zachariah kept him pinned against the wall.

"You really think I'm gonna let you come back?" He paced in front of the demon. Tom narrowed his eyes causing them to flash coal black.

"Chayyiel made the deal with me Zachariah. He overrides your sorry ass," Zachariah rolled his eyes.

"Well Chayyiel is rather busy at the moment so right now I'm in charge."

Brooklyn stared at the two angels daring them to even lift a finger. The taller one moved first accepting her challenge. The anger rose within Brooklyn's being and instinctively waved a hand which sent the angel crashing against the dresser and television. She could hear Tristan crying from the bathroom as did the remaining angel and Zachariah. The latter motioned for the angel to get the child.

"I don't think so," Brooklyn lunged at him with the sword. Tristan wailed from the bathroom as she sensed her mother and Tom were in distress. The infant kicked and fussed from beneath her blankets while her tiny fists shook violently above her body. Brooklyn could hear her baby girl's cries and felt the maternal instinct kick in. She forgot about the angels and rushed across the bed for the tiny bathroom. Zachariah caught the flash of movement from the corner of his eye followed be the sound of the door slamming shut.

Brooklyn gathered Tristan in her arms keeping her tight against her body. Tristan's wails quieted slightly but the infant remained extremely agitated.

"I know sweetie," she whispered. "They want you but I won't let them take you."

"It's wrong to lie to a child you know," Zachariah appeared in the doorway. Brooklyn backed away towards the tub while the angel matched her step for step. The look in the angel's eyes frightened the hunter as she knew he would pull out all the stops to get her daughter.

"It's also wrong to keep a mother and child apart," Brooklyn hissed. "What part of you're not getting Tristan did you not understand?"

Zachariah stood there watching the cornered human before speaking. She was like an animal that was caged and frightened but also dangerous.

"Tristan is crucial in our fight against Lucifer. She is the only one who can stop the Anti Christ."

"Well you need to find someone else because my daughter won't be a pawn to you heartless bastards!"

"Sorry Brooklyn," she detected a note of sympathy in his voice. "But you cannot stop Destiny and Fate."

"Well I think they didn't get the memo because," she ripped back the curtain exposing the Sigil on the wall. "Free will is alive and well."

Zachariah spotted the bleeding hand flying from beneath the blanket and slamming in the center of the Sigil. The bright light flooded the lone room casting Zachariah and his lackey from the sight of hunter and demon. Brooklyn looked around and listened hearing silence on the other side of the door. With Tristan in her arms she carefully opened the bathroom door and peered around the corner.

"Tom!" Tom was sprawled on the floor and wincing in pain. The demon focused his vision on Brooklyn and slowly started sitting up.

"Now I remember why I despise Zachariah," he muttered. Brooklyn knelt down and offered a hand up. Tom took the outstretched hand and stood up wincing and grunting in discomfort. The hunter sat on the bed and checked Tristan over. Her daughter was quiet now Zachariah was gone. The tiny jade pools scanned the room before fixing on Brooklyn. She gurgled and tried reaching out for the front of Brooklyn's shirt.

"I think someone's hungry," she sighed and went to fetch a bottle.

* * *

John was watching David paint the Sigil on the door as Sam walked in.

"Hey that's pretty good," John turned around while David kept putting his blood on the entry way.

"So you've come to check on us?" He asked dryly. Sam paused then stepped in the room.

"Look I wanted to say sorry for everything that's happened. It's a lot I know."

"How long have you known about all of this hunting stuff?" David asked when he finally completed the Sigil.

"All my life and Brooklyn has too," Sam added.

"Who?" Both men asked.

"Brooklyn is your daughter," Sam left out the detail about Gabriel. "She was raised by Markus DeTaurius after you and Rachel along with your son are killed by Azazel."

David didn't want to hear it anymore and shot up a hand. "No! No, you're lying!"

"What kind of person would do that to a child!?" John asked in disbelief and blatant disgust.

"Well Rachel's parents for one," Sam quipped.

"That doesn't matter! Who would let a child near….."

"Well my dad raised us like that," Sam finally admitted.

"What kind of irresponsible bastard does that to a child!?" John demanded. "A parent is supposed to protect a child!"

"Well Rachel and David did try! And so did my dad," Sam stared hard at John. "My dad tried and he died trying believe me," Sam lowered himself down on the window seat and looked down at his hands then at John and David.

"I used to be so mad at him, I used to- I used to hate the guy. But now…I get it. He was doing the best he could- trying to keep things together for Dean and I. You see my mom…she was amazing. She was beautiful and the love of my dad's life. But she was killed and I think he would've went crazy if he didn't do something. But I finally get it now- all of it. Why he did it and I forgive him for what it did to us. I want him to know…. I love him."

David's hard stance softened as John continued looking down at Sam. He couldn't but feel something for the hunter as he laid his emotions in the open. It took a great man to confess such thoughts. David silently wondered if there was a grain of truth to what he said about he and Rachel, even if it meant learning about his own death.

**Next update soon!**


	53. Reality Bites

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Anna stood in the small clearing and waited. She knew where the group was hiding out and would need help in accomplishing her goals. As the fallen angel looked upward the soft flap of wings alerted her to the presence of another. Turning around she saw the younger man standing with his hands shoved deeply in his pockets. He was slightly taller with dark skin in the color of chocolate and no hair on his head. The vessel's eyes were dark and brooding as they remained transfixed on Anna.

"Uriel," she called out. Uriel approached her sensing something was different about the angel before her. "You look well."

"You shouldn't have called," he said in a low tone. "We are under strict orders not to come down here much less take a vessel."

"Well in case you haven't noticed Gabriel's been taking a few field trips. There's a woman he is rather fond of and has visited on many occasions. In fact, she will bear his child."

"Disgusting," Uriel of 30 years ago spat. She knew by playing on his extreme hatred towards humans would make him fall right into her hands. "Gabriel lying with a mud monkey is vile."

Uriel paused and studied Anna closely. "You're not the Anna of now," he noted.

"No but in 30 years I am still your superior. I need you to find this woman and the others who are with her now and kill them."

Uriel's grin was reminiscent of a child at Christmas. The mention of smiting always brought a smile to his normally grim face.

"I'm always happy to do some smiting but may I ask why?"

Anna took two steps closer towards the angel. "In the future they will kill you and I am going to give you the opportunity to kill them first."

Uriel's grin had morphed into a sinister leer as he digested Anna's words. "Thank you," he simply replied and vanished into the night. Anna would catch up with him but wanted to give Uriel a little quality time with the hunters. She had to be certain he didn't kill Dean as she wanted him alive.

* * *

Mary and Rachel finished up the circle of holy oil as Dean walked in. The women lifted their heads in tandem at the man and cast two inquisitive looks.

"Okay Dean we need to talk," Rachel set the pitcher down. "Why does an angel want me dead?!"

Dean hesitated and darted his eyes around the room, anywhere but on the two anxious faces.

"Because they're dicks?" He responded. Mary laughed but Rachel wasn't.

"Not funny Dean," she huffed. "I didn't know angels existed until tonight and that one tried to kill me and David. Now tell us what the Hell is going on? Why do you have such an interest in us?"

"It's complicated," Dean swallowed back the mass in his throat. They weren't going to believe him even if he did tell them.

"Well we're all ears," Mary waved her hand back and forth.

"Well it's kinda hard to believe," Dean said slowly. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the hunter.

"Well in that case we're outta here. Mary let's go," Rachel started to lead the way but Dean leapt in their way blocking the doorway.

"No," he shook his head. "No, I'll tell you the truth. Anna was the angel that tried to kill you. You have a daughter named Brooklyn who in the future is my wife and mother to my daughter Tristan, your granddaughter."

"You're crazy!" Rachel shook her head in disbelief.

"Am I? Well if I am then why did nothing kill her? Why is it we're here trying to set up a trap to catch her?"

"Rachel," Mary turned to her friend. Rachel went to sit down on the window seat and cover her face in her hands. This wasn't real, this wasn't happening. It was all a bad dream and she was going to wake up at any moment now. Mary turned from Rachel to Dean and decided she wanted some answers of her own. Something wasn't right with these two strangers and she was determined to get to the bottom of things.

"Alright what else do you know? What over little secrets are you and your brother hiding? Is he even really your brother?"

"Yes Sam is my brother," Dean felt cornered as she continued berating him with questions.

"Is Dean and Sam even your real names? Who the Hell are you two really?!"

"We're your sons!" Dean finally spat it out. "Our names are Dean and Sam….Winchester. I was named for your mom and Sam was named for your dad. When I used to get sick you would sing Hey Jude because it's your favorite Beatles song. Listen the yellow eyed demon, Azazel kills you and John becomes a hunter to get revenge for your death. Brooklyn is sent away to live with Markus after her family is killed by the same demon. She will grow up to become a hunter just like Rachel."

Rachel shook all over at the thought of her child becoming a hunter. She had done everything she could to keep that part of her life locked away but her past was always lurking in the shadows waiting for the right moment to reveal itself. It revealed itself in a huge way tonight.

"Mary listen to me please," Dean's voice carried a sense of urgency. "A demon will come into Sam's nursery exactly six months after he's born. November 2, 1983- remember the date. No matter what you hear don't go in. You wake up the next morning, take Sam and run."

He turned to Rachel and spoke with the same insistence. "Rachel, on July 2, 1983 Azazel will be coming to your home. Take Eric and Brooklyn and run. Tell David not to go home after work but to meet him somewhere else, anywhere but home. Please Rachel you have to trust me on this."

Rachel was stunned, unable to speak but heard every word passing through Dean's lips. This demon, Azazel, would be looking for them both and kill them. Her fingers dipped under her shirt and pulled the medallion from its hiding place. Dean spotted the pendant and immediately recognized it. He didn't say anything as he knew Gabriel had visited her and was already with child. The hunter speculated as to whether or not David was aware.

* * *

Lucifer had busied himself with the next step in his plan but had his demons guarding Gabriel. Not that the archangel would go anywhere but it was the other angels who would seek him out and kill him for his betrayal. But betrayal was what they considered it. To the Lightbearer it was a reunion.

With Death and War still marching over the face of the planet, the fallen angel decided to turn his efforts towards awakening Famine and freeing him from his prison. Far too much time had passed since he last walked the Earth and it was now his time to shine.

Looking over at Gabriel, who was still asleep from their latest tussle in the sheets, Lucifer quietly sighed and vanished once again. He hated to leave his messenger alone but there was business to be conducted and needed his attention. When Famine had been locked up, the location had been kept secret but the fallen angel always found a way to get what he wanted. One of his brothers had turned rogue and learned of the whereabouts of Famine's gilded cage. It was concealed beneath the ruins of an old pueblo deep in the mountains of New Mexico. God had a strange sense of humor as the ruins still contained the food offerings and other cornucopias of plenty in the long abandoned chambers.

The rangers had been gone for some time as the punishing light of the sun slowly relented to the welcoming darkness of night. Lucifer stood in the center of the Kiva with the sacrifice necessary to release the Horseman. The blood of a hungering soul was needed to break the seal and there was no short supply of such. Every human had a hunger whether or not he or she wanted to admit it. It was what would nourish Famine and prepare him to march over the face of the Earth once again.

The fallen angel held the dagger to the man's throat and slashed it open with on short jerk. The thick iron smell filled the sacred chamber and spilled into the hole located in the floor. It was an entrance to the underworld according to people who once inhabited this place and it was also the way for Famine to escape. He watched the life force spill through the tiny portal until the ground ran red and was saturated. Famine would need every bit of it as he had a long way to go.

The ground hissed and fractured before collapsing inside itself. Lucifer stood back against the wall, quietly observing the plume rising from the depths and engulf the tiny space.

"Hungry…..So hungry…." The frail voice moaned.

"Well hello Famine," Lucifer smiled. "Don't worry soon you'll have all the souls you can eat."

**Sorry bout the slooooow update**


	54. All Roads Lead To The Same Destination

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

"Dean no matter what Rachel and Mary do Azazel's gonna find them – find me and Brooklyn," Sam said with dejection.

"Well then what Sam?" Dean turned around frustrated that Sam had thwarted his suggestions.

"Mary can't John- she's pregnant remember?" Sam gently reminded him.

"Well Rachel can leave David then," Dean looked over at the red haired woman. Rachel looked away and at the floor unable to find the words.

"Rachel what is it?" Mary placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders and realized her friend was shaking. "Rachel please tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't leave him," Dean blinked and tilted his head.

"Why Rachel? Why can't you leave David?"

"I'm with child," she broke down in Mary's waiting arms. Dean had forgotten that in their parents' time single motherhood was still frowned upon despite the social changes that had occurred in the decades prior. "It was when David and I separated and I met someone….."

"Gabriel," Sam muttered under his breath. Rachel heard Sam and jerked her head up and in Sam's direction.

"How did you know? I never told anyone his name."

"In the future, Brooklyn learns who her real father is," Dean said unaware David was now standing behind him.

"What the Hell?!" David was stunned by the little revelation. "Rachel you did what?! Did you sleep with another man?! Well did you!?"

His stinging words went straight through Rachel's heart and severed it in two. She had betrayed David by being in the arms of another in passion and now was pregnant with his child. Rachel stood silent and felt the cold hard stare of her husband burning into her. He had every right to be hurt and harbor feelings of betrayal towards his wife.

"David please let me explain," Rachel started towards him but David stepped back with his hands up in front of him.

"No Rachel," he said coldly. "I don't want to hear it."

Mary stood by her friend and draped an arm over her shoulder. She didn't know Rachel had seen another man when they were separated but didn't hold judgment but sympathy.

"David you two were apart and didn't know if things would work out," Mary defended Rachel.

"David," Dean stepped between the women and man and held a hand up in a non defensive gesture. "Please don't let your emotions get the better of you. Rachel loves you very much and even now she's hurting inside. Can't you see that? Would you really hate her and the child she's carrying?"

Sam and Dean watched David closed his eyes and take a deep breath. It was true he deeply loved Rachel but this shattered his world. They had tried for a child for two years until they learned he was infertile and couldn't bear children. The couple had been devastated and it led to more than one fight between them. David continued to remain silent and struggle with the news.

"Hey guys?" John barged in breaking the tension that had hung in the air. He noticed the tight expressions on everyone's faces and became aware that something huge had happened in his absence.

"Those blood things, the Sigils? They're gone."

"Gone as in," Dean started.

"I drew one on the back of the door and now it's gone," John exhaled. Rachel and Mary shared worried looks then rushed into the next room.

"It's gone!" Mary pointed at the floor where the oil ring was but now had vanished. Where the Sigil was only a smudge remained. Sam drew the Lucifer Sword as the ringing sound started up. It grew louder and louder until everyone present covered their ears, hoping to shield them from the agonizing sound. Windows shattered and the curio cabinet imploded as the door slammed open and ripped off its hinges. The sound slowly faded out and everyone uncovered their ears. Dean spotted the intruder storming in the door.

"Who the Hell are you?!" Dean demanded.

"I'm Uriel," he answered with a smirk.

"Oh come on! Not you again!" Dean stepped back while Sam hollered at the others to go.

"Run!" He barked at Rachel and Mary. John and David grabbed their wives by the hands and darted towards the door. Anna appeared and blocked their paths.

"You're not going anywhere," she made a sharp slashing motion sending John and Mary across the room. Rachel and David were cornered by the fallen angel. David squeezed her hand tight refusing to let the love of his life slip through his fingers. "I can't let her be born," Anna emphasized the word her with deep seated venom.

"You're not touching my baby," Rachel spotted a piece of solid wood splinter and lunged for it.

"David run!" She shouted but he remained firm.

"NO!" He wasn't about to let her stand alone against the fallen angel. Anna fisted the man by his jacket and tossed him like a rag doll through the window.

"David!" Rachel shrieked in terror. Anna started towards the hunter.

Dean went after Uriel but the angel was ready for him. With a simple wave of his hand, Uriel sent the hunter crashing against the wall then land hard on the cold slab floor. Dean couldn't move fast enough as the angel was on him kicking him in the ribs and stomach not caring if ribs were cracking and snapping against the force of his blows. He was a human and all humans needed to be smited off the Earth.

Sam went for Anna and was hurled backwards through the kitchen. The Lucifer Sword spun across the tile floor before landing by the cabinet. The hunter was shaky but somehow got to his feet and dove for the blade. Anna pulled the pipe that was hidden behind her back and with a well place throw watched the iron rod bury deep into Sam's chest killing him instantly.

"Sammy!!!" Dean screamed above the pain.

John opened his eyes but couldn't move as the attack had snapped his spine. His fingers were still as his legs and arms were dead weights now. Tears rolled down his face as sorrow swept over his soul. How would he provide for Mary and their child? What would happen to his family?! Movement caught his attention and he rolled his eyes in the direction of the light beaming from outside the kitchen window.

David felt his life slipping from his fingers as the large shard of glass jutted out from his side. His thoughts wandered to Rachel and the child she carried. He would've loved him or her as his own even if she wasn't his flesh and blood.

"David….." the voice called out. David looked up to see the bright light shining down upon him. The gentle warmth bathed his broken body and soul.

"Yes…." David and John said at the same time.

Dean doubled over in pain as Uriel had backed away and turned towards Anna who was encroaching on Rachel. The hunter was cornered and defenseless as she braced against the wall.

"I am truly sorry," Anna whispered.

"No you're not," Rachel spat. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the angel as Anna produced a knife in her hand. One shot through the heart would end her life quickly and with little pain.

"Anna," David called out from behind. Uriel looked up to see John and David standing in the doorway only it wasn't them animating the meat suits. Anna snapped up and spun around to come face to face with David.

"Chayyiel," she called David then looked over at John. "Atarniel," she called John. Chayyiel calmly stepped towards Anna and lightly placed two fingers on her chest. Dean watched as the angel gasped then shrieked in pain before bright blue flames consumed her body. Brilliant and intense shades of cerulean, navy and sapphire fanned over every inch of flesh and clothing until a smoldering pile of ash was gathered on the floor.

"Chayyiel, Atarniel I didn't know…." Uriel stuttered.

"Goodbye Uriel," Atarniel said as Chayyiel snapped his fingers and Uriel was gone. Dean coughed hard tasting blood in the back of his throat. His dad and David were angel condoms!

Chayyiel walked towards Dean while Atarniel started towards Rachel. Rachel was poised in a defensive stance ready to fight.

"What did you do to my husband?" She growled. Atarniel merely shushed her before pressing two fingers upon her forehead and sending her into a deep slumber. He looked down upon her with curiosity as he was laying eyes upon the one who had stolen Gabriel's heart. Atarniel placed a hand over the hunter's stomach and sensed the tiny life within.

"She will be reborn," he whispered before rising to join Chayyiel.

Dean was at a loss for words as he stared straight into the eyes of his father or rather the angel wearing his father.

"Hello Michael," Chayyiel addressed him. "This conversation is long overdue."

"I'm not doing it," Dean shook his head adamantly. "I won't destroy the planet!"

"You don't have a choice Michael," Atarniel added flatly. "You need to destroy Lucifer."

"You have been on this planet for a long time. Perhaps your emotions have clouded your judgment."

Dean stared at the angel incredulously. "I love this planet damn it! My daughter deserves a planet that hasn't been blown to bits!"

"Ah yes Tristan," Chayyiel nodded. "She is going to be quite the fighter when she comes of age."

Dean closed his fists as the angels continued.

"Michael you must understand, this is above you now. Your Grace must be taken and so must Afriel's. You both have to rise and fight! Together you can stop our brother."

"What about Gabriel?!" Dean demanded.

"What about him? He has turned to Lucifer now," Atarniel said in his flat tone. "He cannot be reasoned with as the influence of the Lightbearer is too strong to break."

"She won't kill him! Brooklyn won't kill her father! They may have issues to work out but she will not kill Gabriel!"

"Fight all you want Michael but you can't stop what you cannot control," Chayyiel said. Dean was convinced these two were bigger dicks than Zachariah and Uriel put together!

"Oh yeah, watch me."

Chayyiel and Atarniel looked to one another then back at Dean.

"Time on Earth amongst humans has altered you greatly brother. You of all angels knew better than the rest about what is needed to be done. You are the good soldier, the one our Father turned to when the worst tasks had to be done. You never questioned his orders nor did you question the orders of your human father."

"Well things change pal! I have the choice to say no and find another way!"

"Michael you don't remember do you?" Atarniel asked sadly. "Free will is but an illusion. No matter what choices are made, no matter how minute an action is, the end result is the same. John and Mary were supposed to meet just like Rachel and David were. Everything is meant to happen."

Dean just shook his head and dropped by his brother's body. The hunter's slumped form was sad as the pipe protruded from Sam's chest. Atarniel and Chayyiel exchanged knowing looks before the blonde angel knelt down beside the mourning hunter.

"Michael," Chayyiel squatted down beside him. "We're going to do your families a favor. Your parents along with Brooklyn's will have their minds scrubbed and returned fresh and new. They won't remember me you or anything that happened here tonight."

"Wait you can't do that! Messing with people's minds is wrong!"

Chayyiel didn't answer as Atarniel leaned over and pressed his hand over Sam's chest. Dean blinked to find his brother was gone.

"Where is he!?" Dean stood up and faced the angel.

"Back at home safe and sound with Brooklyn and Tristan," Chayyiel calmly responded. Dean watched the angel rise and straighten up his jacket. For the first time Chayyiel smiled and raised his hand towards the hunter.

"Goodbye Michael," was the last thing Dean heard before everything went dark.

**Sorry bout the slooooow update!!!!!!**


	55. Serenity

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Sam sat on the bed with Brooklyn by his side. Tom was pacing around the room with Tristan in his arms. The baby gurgled and wiggled her fingers at the demon who smiled down at her. Tristan had come to like the fallen angel though she couldn't say it. It was like she could sense the good that still resided within Tom and that was alright with him.

"Do you ever get sad?" He asked her. Tristan simply gurgled and spat up clear bubbles. Tom sighed and carefully wiped along her lips and chin. If there was a reason worth fighting for she was it.

"Sam he'll make it back," Brooklyn assured Sam. The younger brother was highly agitated after being stabbed by Anna then resurrected courtesy of Chayyiel. His mom knew about the supernatural and Brooklyn's mom was a damn hunter! And a great one from what he had seen. He wasn't sure how to break the news to Brook that her mom was a hunter and David was a vessel for one of the most powerful angels in existence.

He ran his hands over his face and through his hair as all he could do was sit. Just then Tristan started making a loud fuss alerting the hunters. Brooklyn leapt up but immediately relaxed when she saw it was Dean standing in the room. He eagerly took his baby girl and bounced her in his arms. The baby quieted down and reached out for her father.

"Hey kiddo," Dean smiled. "I missed you too."

Brooklyn leapt up and straight towards Dean's open arm. The warmth of his body pressed against hers quelled the fears she had harbored earlier.

"Dean!" Sam stood up and instantly his face brightened.

"Hey Sammy," he greeted. Tom stood in the corner watching the family reunion take shape. Dean caught the demon's eye and nodded curtly at him.

"Tom," the hunter spoke in a calm civil tone.

"Hello Dean," he nodded back. "Tristan is quite the talker. She takes after you."

Dean laughed lightly at how human Tom appeared. He was turning into Tristan's little babysitter when Cas wasn't around and though he wouldn't admit to anyone, Dean was slowly accepting him.

"Dean where's Cas?" Brooklyn scanned the room noticing the angel was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know Brook," Dean shook his head. He didn't want to tell Brooklyn the angel had blacked out upon arrival to Lawrence and holed up in a hotel. Tristan's tiny green eyes darted around from her father to her mother then to Sam. Brooklyn took her daughter and sensed something was wrong. At that exact moment Castiel materialized in the middle of the room. Tristan squealed out and reached for the angel. Dean was at his side and noticed the distant confused look ringing the bright sapphire pools.

"Cas you okay?" Dean steadied the swaying angel.

"Good," he answered. "Better than I expected," was all he could muster before passing out on the bed. Tom hurried over and did a once over on the unconscious seraph.

"Time travel must've strained what powers he has left," he looked up at the three anxious faces.

"Lovely," Brooklyn muttered. Sam went for a couple of glasses and the bottle of whiskey Dean had hidden in his bag. He passed a glass to his brother then poured some for himself. Dean finished his in one long gulp.

"Well aren't we just the rag tag team – Team Free Will. A former demon blood junkie, a drop out with six bucks to his name and his wife, the demon, and Mr. Comatose."

"And it's such a fitting name for him too," Azrael appeared in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Great just what we need," Sam took another drink of whiskey. Dean went for the archangel but Azrael sidestepped his attack and allowed Dean to run right into the tub. Curses in every language filled the air as he staggered out.

"What do you want Azrael? Don't you have some poor bastard you're supposed to teach a lesson to?" Brooklyn didn't hide her irritability.

"Oh Afriel," he chuckled and stopped a few feet from the hunter. "I'm here to give you a heads up. The demons are getting closer to finding yours and Michael's Graces and rumor has it Lucifer's gonna be making another appearance."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Tom crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh relax Tom," Azrael rolled his eyes at the demon. "In case you haven't been paying attention in school, I want this to be over!"

"Which would require Brooklyn and Dean to go full on angel," the demon inched closer towards the archangel.

"Mmm……..yeah!" Azrael answered nonchalantly. "They have to play their roles out here as I told Dean and Sam before right boys?"

"Fuck off," Dean snapped. "If you think I'm gonna drink up you're wrong."

"Blah blah blah I've heard this before," again he rolled his eyes. "I swear it's like talking to a brick wall with you guys."

The archangel vanished in his usual manner leaving Brooklyn and Dean looking at one another. Tristan went silent but kept her tiny eyes focused on her mom and dad. She could sense the angel was passed out on the bed but didn't look in Castiel's general direction.

"Well now what?" Sam cast a look at Brooklyn and Dean.

"If the demons are closing in on our Grace we need to find it and hand on to it," Brooklyn offered only to have Dean shake his head and wave his hands.

"I am not putting you or our daughter in danger Brook," Dean put his foot down. There was no way he was going to leave them like sitting ducks for the demons and Zachariah.

"Dean," Tom spoke up. "Sam can stay with her. You and I could go."

"Oh no that is out of the question," Dean refuted.

"Damn it Dean!" Brooklyn stood up and looked her husband straight in the eye. "We can't let Lucifer get further ahead! At least we can keep track of our Grace and keep it out of his hands. Look we'll be alright and besides the Sigils on our chests will keep both sides off the radar for now. We'll avoid the Bible thumpers and Sam leaves for food and supplies only."

Dean kept tight lipped as he had no desire to leave Brooklyn and Tristan behind. Zachariah had been able to find them twice through unknowing door to door preachers and Lucifer invaded his wife's dreams. After his little trip back in time, his fears were cemented further that one side or the other would eventually succeed in getting the two most important people in his life.

* * *

Lucifer decided to lay low for a while as his demons took care of Famine. They started out small in wayward towns and roadside communities then graduated to larger towns. The cloaking spell used kept them off the angels' radar in the short run. It turned out the Horseman was a frail weak being that required a tube to supply oxygen to his weakened body. A wheelchair was his means to get around for his legs weren't strong enough to support him- well not just yet anyways. The more souls he consumed the stronger he would become and be free of the restraints that served to keep him alive.

The lull allowed for him to be with his beloved Messenger. With each passing day Gabriel continued to fall deeper and deeper. He was slowly beginning to comprehend what Lucifer had been telling him and began to see things from his side. Yes he wanted to see his daughter but she would probably turn her back on him. The thought saddened Gabriel as he sat in solitude on the small strip of beach. She couldn't understand that he would never leave his Lightbearer's side as she of all people knew the feeling of being separated from the one she loved.

"Gabriel," Lucifer appeared and sat down beside him. Their bodies touched as any and all contact between them was something precious and dear- never to be taken advantage of. Every caress and kiss was taken in desperation and need as both held a shared feared they may be ripped apart once again.

The Lightbearer caught the sorrow in his lover's eye and gently tilted his chin in his direction.

"She will never understand," he whispered. Gabriel was silent and returned his look to the open blue waters of the Pacific. Here they were pristine and untouched by the taint of man for this piece of paradise was hidden. It reminded the Messenger of happier times with Lucifer when they wouldn't have to hide but were free to express their undying devotion for one another. Gabriel rested his chin atop his knees as his arms were encircled around his vessel's legs.

"I know," was all he said. The sadness in his voice broke Lucifer's heart for his Messenger had been put through millennia of agony and emptiness which had consumed his heart and soul. Sure he had been angered when they were first reunited but now he had softened his stance towards him as the powerful emotions were firmly in control.

Lucifer leaned over and captured the archangel's lips in a light gentle kiss then rested his forehead on Gabriel's. The archangels reveled in the beauty and serenity of their sanctuary while the rest of the world slowly burned.

**Next update soon.....**


	56. Attacked From All Sides

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….

* * *

The shores of Lake Michigan continued to be battered by unrelenting waves as Dean and Tom materialized in the clearing. Hunter and demon scanned their immediate surroundings staying on alert as they knew demons continued to crawl around the island.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Dean grumbled.

"Well Brooklyn was rather willing to go instead of you," Tom looked over to catch the fire in the hunter's eyes. He knew Dean wouldn't let Brooklyn throw herself in the line of fire….Well not now anyways. Dean the shotgun in his hands as Tom clutched his dagger precariously close to his chest. The winds picked up causing the tall grasses surrounding the two to ripple like waves rippling against the shore. Tom knew they were out there watching, waiting and preparing to strike. The angels' Grace was concealed inside a chamber of the old church which lay in the center of the rocky outcrop.

Dean shuddered as deep down his soul detected the presence of the demons growing stronger with every passing second. He knew it was his divine instincts which had been long since buried surfacing once again.

"They're coming," he whispered to himself. Tom heard the hunter and solemnly nodded as they prepared to battle.

* * *

Brooklyn paced around with Tristan sleeping comfortably in her arms. She worried that Dean and Tom were in for more than they bargained for. She knew Lucifer would stop at nothing to get what he wanted and leave a swath of blood and carnage in his wake if needed.

"Sam I'm really worried," Brooklyn held her daughter tighter against her body and closed her eyes.

"I know Brook," the younger hunter was pacing furiously across the room as Castiel continued to remain in a coma like state. Tom had looked him over but there was nothing he could as the powers of Heaven had been severed from the fallen seraph making it harder for him to recover. Brooklyn sighed sadly as she gazed upon the still form on the bed. It broke her heart he had been through so much within the last two years. First he confessed his undying love for her only to have it be unrequited. Then he was killed by Raphael, his own brother and then brought back to life by who or what remained to be seen.

"I'm gonna put Tristan down," Brooklyn started towards the crib and tenderly lowered her daughter down. The hunter pulled the blankets up around the baby's waist then lightly traced a finger across her daughter's tiny face.

"You are our little miracle," she whispered before kissing Tristan on the forehead. Sam appeared behind Brooklyn and said goodnight to his little niece. She was so innocent in all of this chaos and bloodshed yet wanted by so many. He was determined to keep her safe and where she belonged: With her family.

Dean counted five but Tom knew there were more coming as the small circle grew around them. The demons' eyes flashed black with a murderous rage as they grinned in anticipation of the blood which would soon be spilled upon the ground.

"Got any bright ideas?" The hunter growled as he watched the numbers increase.

"Working on it," Tom snapped back.

"Which means you don't have one," Dean fired right back. "If we make out of this alive remind to kick your fucking ass!"

"Duly noted Dean," Tom noticed the demons stopped encroaching but remained pressed tight against one another. The cold coal depths made Dean shudder inside as he wondered how many of them he Sam and Brooklyn had exorcised and now were standing before him ready to exact revenge.

"Well if it isn't Hekyll and Jekyll," a voice called out. Two demons stepped back as a smaller figure broke the circle and approached.

"Meg," Tom hissed.

"Well hello brother," she casually strolled up to the fallen angel. "Thought you were dead."

"Well what can I say….Someone upstairs must really like me," he smirked. Meg narrowed her eyes and darted her dangerous stare towards Dean.

"Never underestimate the power of stupid people right Dean?" Dean clenched his jaw and raised his shotgun at the demon firing two rounds in the unholy bitch's chest. Meg landed on the ground writhing in agony as the touch of the pure element contacted her tainted flesh. Dean trained the shotgun on the nearest demons ready to take a shot.

"Such a simple weapon yet it inflicts so much pain," Dean froze as he knew that voice. Lucifer stood in front of the hunter with arms crossed over his chest. "We meet again Michael."

"Can't say it's a pleasure," Dean pointed the gun at the fallen angel but Lucifer merely chuckled and waved his hand sending the gun from Dean's hands. The hunter felt the violent pull as the only means of defense he had went flying through the air and landing on the ground just out of his reach.

"You still don't understand do you?"

Dean felt ill all over as he stood in the presence of the fallen angel, the Lightbearer. Lucifer tilted his head in a curious manner and stepped closer towards the hunter.

"Understand what you stomach crawling piece of crap?! That you're pissed off at Daddy and the Apocalypse is your little temper tantrum!? That lives are being destroy because you have beef with God!?"

"Your time on this planet has sadly warped your perceptions Michael," Lucifer walked a few steps closer.

"No," Dean shook his head. "You're the one who has the warped perceptions buddy."

"Oh this again," Lucifer sighed with a hint a sarcasm in his tone. "You of all of us should understand Michael."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Dean narrowed his eyes.

Lucifer smiled cryptically at the hunter.

* * *

Brooklyn dozed off in the bed as Sam volunteered to stay up and keep watch. She had been up almost 24 hours without sleep as Tristan had refused to settle down until a few hours ago. The younger Winchester downed another round of cheap hotel coffee and stood to make another pot.

As his fingers curled around the pot's handle a violent force ripped the door off its hinges sending Sam across the room. Brooklyn's eyes flashed open and immediately she was on her feet and racing towards Tristan. Her daughter's screams filled the air as Brooklyn battled against the unseen force.

"Tristan!" She called out stretching her fingers towards the crib's railing. As the tips of her fingers brushed along the finished surface, a man appeared across from the hunter. He was about her height with light almond skin. His head shined like a cue ball in the bright gaudy light revealing a tattoo on the right side of his neck. The stranger was dressed in a plain black suit tie and shirt. But it was his eyes that frightened the hunter. Hints of recognition sparkled in the silent intruder's gaze as he simply reached out and lifted Tristan from her crib.

"NO! NO!" Brooklyn screamed and struggled for her daughter. The instinct to fight for her child raged through her body channeling adrenaline and endorphins through every vein. She howled in frustration as her feet refused to move. It was as if they were frozen in place! Tristan continued to wail at the warmth of the strange body beside her. Her face turned bright red as the screams continued relentlessly. She kicked and flailed her tiny fists towards the intruder but the man quietly chuckled at the infant's defiance. He smiled and pressed a finger to his lips before casting a look towards the hunter. Brooklyn continued fighting with every ounce of strength she possessed but it was for naught as the man vanished and the invisible wall collapsed. The hunter frantically searched the room tearing apart the beds and tossing clothing from the drawers.

"Tristan!" Brooklyn called out. Terror and panic slowly set in she tore through the room again and again until the gentle grip on her shoulder made her stop. Brooklyn froze with the soft pink blanket clasped tightly in her hands as her breathing turned shallow and frantic bordering on hyperventilation. Sorrow crashed through her soul in wave upon tormenting wave washing away the hope that she was desperately clinging to.

"She's gone! My baby's gone!" Sam collected Brooklyn in his arms as she wailed in anguish. "That bastard took my baby!"

Sam lowered their bodies on the floor and comforted the hysterical woman as tears of his own rolled silently down his face. As the hunters continued languishing in suffering and sorrow, the angel on the bed began to slowly come around.

**Next update soon.....**


	57. Not An Average Convention

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"Cas she's gone!" Brooklyn cried in the angel's shoulder. "My baby girl's gone!"

Castiel remained silent, unable to comprehend the pain pulling at his soul. Tristan had been taken, no ripped away from them! The angel winced at the gaping hole that continued to consume his heart- it was the loss of his tiny charge which drove the agony forth eating away at what little divinity he possessed.

"We'll get her back Brook," Castiel wasn't sure how they would as the identity of the intruder was unknown. But the angel suspected it had to be something powerful, powerful enough to find them despite the Enochian etchings carved on each of their chests.

Sam furiously clicked away on his laptop desperate for answers. He couldn't reach Dean or Tom and Bobby was working furiously to find a lead, any lead that could point them towards Tristan. His eyes peered over the screen towards the bed and discovered Cas had placed Brooklyn in a deep dreamless sleep. The angel drew a blanket over her small body then lightly kissed her on the lips. Sam knew Cas was still in love with Brooklyn but Tristan was his destined soulmate.

"Sam did you find anything?" The angel asked bordering on pleading. The high pitched tone tugged at the hunter's heartstrings making difficult to break the news in a gentle manner.

"Not yet Cas," Sam tried to be as placid as possible but to no avail. The bright brief hint in the angel's eyes dulled as he lowered his eyes towards the floor. His small shoulders dropped and head lulled to the side as he flopped in the creaky chair.

* * *

Tristan continued wailing at the top of her lungs as the bald man was now joined by several others. Some looked down upon the infant in curiosity while others looked down upon her with distaste.

"So this is the child of Michael?" A taller man with dark brown hair asked in a faint European accent.

"She doesn't look so powerful to me," an older man shrugged.

"Appearances can be deceiving Odin. You of all gods should realize that," the dark haired man replied in a cautionary tone.

"She looks good enough to eat," the bald man licked his lips as he sized up the infant. He reached over and gently grabbed one of Tristan's hands. But the second he touched her, a violent force hurled him across the room, slammed him through the door and finally crashing into several chairs in the next room.

"What an idiot," a dark skinned woman in a red sleeveless shirt muttered. She rolled her eyes and leaned over the makeshift crib.

"Folks can we all please focus on our agenda here," the dark haired man raised his voice above the rest commanding their attention. "We are all aware that the Judeo-Christian apocalypse is looming which we can all say is pretty overrated. I suggest we put our differences aside and focus on the future. Now we have a very important bargaining chip- Michael's daughter, Tristan."

"I don't know what everyone's getting all worked up about considering we've been around for a lot longer," Odin snorted. "Just who they think they are? I mean come on it's only two angels having a slap fight. There is no Armageddon. Everybody knows that when the world comes to an end the great serpent Jormundgandr rises up and I myself will be eaten by a big wolf."

Some of the others rolled their eyes as their version of the world's end differed greatly than what Norse mythology entailed.

"Here we go. What makes you so sure it will end that way?" The bald man reappeared. His tone was sharp and angry.

"Oh and what's that supposed to mean? Because your beliefs are so much more realistic? The world is being carried on the back of a turtle… Give me a break' Odin snorted.

"Don't you mock my world turtle or I'll send you packing back to Valhalla!"

"Zao Jun," Baldur sighed then looked over at Odin. He shook his head in disappointment as he acknowledged the other god, "Odin, please we need to set our obvious differences aside."

"You watch your mouth when you talk to me boy!" Odin shot up pointing a finger at the other god.

Tristan had quieted down as the gods continued fighting amongst themselves. Her piercing emerald eyes darted around the group as Odin and Zao Jun were seconds away from a full on brawl. The two gods continued their hostile exchanges which grew heated and angrier with every passing syllable.

"Boy! I'm older than you!" Zao Jun pointed his finger pointedly at Odin. The two gods stood up staring one another down leaving Baldur and Ganesh to keep the fragile peace.

"No one's ever proved that," Odin fired back.

Tristan laughed and kicked her legs happily as the gods remained at one another's throats. Baldur caught the joyous sounds coming from the baby and smiled with amusement.

"Well at least someone's finding this funny."

* * *

Lucifer raised a hand and with one swift sweeping motion killed the demons which surrounded them. The sickening sounds of cracking and popping filled the chilled Michigan air as the minions of the devil collapsed in a circle of cooling corpses. Dean watched as the mass was slaughtered in a split second leaving only him and Tom to face off against the fallen angel.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel," Lucifer shook his head with disappointment burning in his vessel's brown eyes. "You were one of the first to fall but yet I find you standing beside our brother- the one who cast me out along with you and our brothers and sisters."

"I was wrong Lucifer," Tom stood defiantly. "I was thrown in the deepest vilest corners of the Pit that not even you could begin to fathom what it felt like being stuck there. It's funny, when one's stuck on the rack how much time you have to think about your sins."

The fallen angel stared with calm but cold eyes as Dean looked over with a newfound respect for the reformed demon. Another brownie point scored for Tom. Lucifer's eyes grew cold and more menacing as he encroached on Dean and Tom's ever shrinking ground. Tom knew if he was going to die then at least he went down fighting for the right team.

* * *

Tristan was crying once again as she was hungry and needed to be changed. Her tiny wails filled the room causing the gods to stop mid battle and look over at the kicking and screaming infant.

"Will someone please quiet her?" A bald dark skinned man moaned.

"Well I have no idea what to do," Odin shrugged. "Most of the infants I ever crossed were offered up as sacrifices."

"Hello she's hungry," a new voice piped up. All eyes scanned the room until they landed on the familiar shape of the Trickster/Azrael.

"Loki," Baldur greeted him.

"Looks like my invitation got lost in the mail…." He noticed no one was laughing, "Look guys the little tyke's hungry and based on the lovely smell filling the room needs to be changed."

Several of the gods' noses wrinkled as the offensive odor wafted throughout the room.

"Well then do something about it!" The dark skinned man barked and pinched his nose.

"Easy there Ganesh," Azrael held up his hands in a defensive gesture, "You haven't been hanging around humans long enough have you big guy?"

Ganesh snorted at Azrael's jab but stayed planted in his seat. Azrael walked over towards the screaming infant and peered inside.

"Well hello kiddo," Tristan kept crying and flailed her little hands around in hopeless desperation that someone would feed and change her.

"Whoa," Azrael waved his hand back and forth, "Someone's a little ripe."

Azrael snapped his fingers and instantly Tristan quieted down.

"Now that's better," he picked her up as a bottle materialized in his free hand. The archangel had watched Brooklyn and Dean feeding and taking care of the infant and with ease fed the hungry baby. He watched with a thin smile as Tristan suckled hungrily on the rubber nipple.

"You miss your mom and dad huh?" He whispered low enough so only he and Tristan could hear. He kept the bottle upright as to keep her from swallowing air and watched her until the infant rejected the bottle indicating she was full. The gods watched with a keen interest as Azrael held the little baby against him until he heard the tiny hiccup. Azrael lowered her in the crib and pulled the blanket over the little body then turned towards the others.

"Not that hard guys," he spoke with a small air of confidence. "She's just a baby for crying out loud! You're all gods! It shouldn't be rocket science!"

Baldur stood and stared hard at the archangel while Kali and the others merely glared at him.

* * *

"Cas, is there any spell we can use to find Tristan?"

Castiel was braced against the desk with his head hanging down. The angel didn't hear the younger hunter as his heart was crumbling over the loss they were all enduring.

"Cas!" Sam snapped this time getting the angel's attention. Castiel lifted his head upward showing bloodshot eyes and tears running down his face.

"There may be a way," he whispered and wiped his eyes.

**I am soooo sorry for the late update but I had to rewatch Hammer of the Gods to get the scene between Odin and Zao Jun down!**


	58. Help From An Unexpected Source

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"Daniel you disappoint me so," Lucifer sighed. "You were one of the first to stand up for me but yet you stand here now with him," the acid laced his voice while he pointed at Dean.

"At least I'm not acting like a spoiled rotten brat," Tom's eyes grew black as his anger raged.

"Sticks and stones…." Lucifer rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "I grow weary of your games Daniel."

Lucifer waved his hand sending Tom across the clearing and slamming his body against the tree. Dean attempted to run but Lucifer anticipated his move and subdued the human. The hunter clawed at his throat as it constricted and cut off the precious oxygen.

"We can end this now Michael. We can both walk away from this."

"And watch you destroy everyone on Earth! The answer's NO!" Dean coughed hard. His thoughts darted to Brooklyn and Tristan hoping they were safe. Lucifer watched as the hunter writhed in agony in the dirt feeling sorrow fill his dark heart. The fallen angel didn't want to do this to his brother but Michael wouldn't hear him out and instead kill him without a second thought.

"You always were the good little son," Lucifer circled around him like a vulture circling a carcass. "You never questioned Father's orders or even thought for yourself! You blindly followed Him up to the day you cast me out!"

Lucifer's tone softened around the edges as he spoke further. "But I will find Tristan and Brooklyn or rather Afriel and there won't be anything you can't do about it."

"You stay away from them!" Dean wailed in pain as the sudden pain flared up in his chest and fanned out across his body.

"I can assure you I will take very good care of them," Lucifer knelt down pressing his fingers to Dean's forehead. The Fallen One closed his eyes letting the images fill his mind until they revealed where Brooklyn and Sam were. The cruel cold smile crossed the fallen angel's lips as he stood and opened his eyes to see Dean's skin now turning a bluish purplish tone.

Tom watched in agony as Dean was slowly dying on the ground. He struggled to rise but his host's body was too badly injured not to mention Lucifer's power and might was stronger keeping him pinned against the ancient tree.

* * *

Brooklyn remained asleep on the bed as Sam and Castiel searched furiously for the spell. It was a long shot but it was the best and last chance they had at finding Tristan. Sam's heart grew sick over the idea of his niece alone without Brook or Dean. So many wanted her on both sides of the battle and someone had succeeded in making good on their threat.

"Sam," Castiel handed over the old book and pointed out the archaic verse. Sam wasn't sure what it was but the angel was quick to explain.

"It's a dialect of Enochian – one that hasn't been used since Enoch. Very few angels know of this spell's existence."

"So how did you get to be part of the exclusive club?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say I did my homework as you humans call it," the angel cryptically replied.

"Fair enough," the younger brother nodded.

"Or I could just tell you both where Tristan is," Crowley appeared behind them. Castiel tensed and narrowed his eyes at the demon who merely chuckled.

"Why should we trust you?" Sam demanded.

"Because you idiot Lucifer knows about me and burned my house down and ate my tailor!"

"You set us up! You knew the Colt wouldn't work on Lucifer!" Castiel accused the demon.

"How did you know where we were to start with? Cas carved Sigils on our ribs," it finally dawned on Sam that Crowley knew where they were.

"Oh I planted a little tracking device of my own in the Impala the last time we met and I have been listening in on every little thing you four have talked about. As I told you morons before I want in on Lucifer biting the big one."

"And again why should we trust you?" Sam snapped.

"Because I know where Pestilence's and Death's handler is," Crowley answered with a smile.

"Really? Then where is he?" Sam didn't believe the demon.

"All in good time Sam," Crowley paced around the room watching the hunter and angel continue to stare him down. "Now all we need is to track down your brother and his little sidekick then off you go! But I already know where the other half of the Keystone Cops is," the demon vanished leaving Sam and Castiel alone.

* * *

Tom panted hard as Lucifer worked his dark powers on him and Dean. The crushing weight against his chest was slowly collapsing his lungs and heart. Though his host was long gone, the powers of Lucifer could still inflict damage upon a demon, any demon including Tom.

_God if you're fucking listening….._

The demon closed his eyes hoping death would be swift and merciful but that moment never came. Instead a rush of air ran over and around his body lifting him up as Lucifer howled in anger and confusion.

"NO!" He shouted as Dean and Tom both vanished into thin air leaving the fallen angel alone in the cold Michigan night. Lucifer spun around running his hands frantically through his vessel's short hair. How did Michael and the traitorous demon disappear?

"Lucifer," Gabriel called out from behind him. His lover was stunned to see him flustered and upset kicking the hard cold ground. Lucifer looked up to see his beloved Messenger running towards him with arms wide open.

"Gabriel," he uttered as the archangel wrapped his arms around his waist. "What are you doing here?"

"I felt your pain and couldn't stay away," Gabriel whispered. "Michael was here- I can feel his essence."

"He was," Lucifer admitted in a defeated tone, "But something swooped in before I could destroy him."

Gabriel said nothing as he took Lucifer away upon swift wings back to their sanctuary.

* * *

Dean looked around realizing he was back in the hotel.

"Dean!" Sam smiled as his brother materialized out of nowhere. Dean merely nodded as he couldn't find his voice right away. He looked around spying Brooklyn resting on the bed and immediately noticed who was missing.

"Where's Tristan?" Dean spat out going into a panic. "Damn it where's Tristan? Where's my daughter!"  
His eyes were wild with anger and pain as no one was answering his demands. Sam placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and took a slow painful deep breath.

"Dean there's something you need to know. Tristan was kidnapped."

"KIDNAPPED! What the Hell do you mean she was kidnapped! Why aren't you looking for her!"

"Will someone please calm him down?" Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's flailing around like an injured animal and it's rather unbecoming of him."

Dean spun around glaring at the demon. "Did you do this? Did you take Tristan?"

"Shoot first ask questions later," Crowley sighed. "No I didn't take her but I know where she is."

Dean gripped the demon's designer sport jacket and threw him against the wall. The hunter's anger was beyond comprehensive as he was ready to smite the demon. But Crowley snapped his fingers sending the hunter on the bed as he straightened out his clothing.

"Do that again…." He pointed a finger towards Dean. Tom stood between them tired of Crowley's games.

"Where is Tristan?" His voice masked the cold beneath which threatened to explode. Crowley merely stared down the lower demon before brushing past him and conjuring a map of the state of Indiana. He expertly scanned the crisp atlas tracing a finger along Interstate 69 then sharply to the right before coming to an abrupt halt.

"Here," his fingertip covered the town of Muncie. "Your daughter is here."

Dean leapt up despite his body being weak and shaky from his closer encounter of the Lucifer kind. He hastily tossed everything in their bags then hurled them at Sam and Castiel who went to load up the Impala. Tom lifted Brooklyn up and carried her out towards the car as Crowley had already made his exit.

* * *

The Impala was quiet as Sam was studying the map and Brooklyn continued to remain entrenched in deep sleep. The adrenaline pulsed through Dean's veins as they crossed into Indiana keeping him awake on borrowed time. His eyes caught sight of the empty car seat next to Sam sending a stabbing jolt of sorrow deep into his heart. The rains had started to pick up bordering on monsoonal strength the closer they got to Muncie.

"Dean we need to stop I mean you can't even see five feet in front of the Impala," Sam made a short gesture towards the unrelenting sheets of water.

"No Sam," Dean snapped. "We're not stopping until we find Tristan!"

The younger brother slumped in his seat at his brother's stubbornness. He wanted to find Tristan just as much as they did but what good would any of them be if they weren't rested and ready to fight?

"Dean…." Brooklyn opened her eyes and slid across the seat. "Sam's right we need to find a place to stop for the night. You're tired and you know it. We have to be strong; we have to be ready to fight for our baby."

She placed a hand on his leg and gently squeezed it affectionately. Her eyes were wide and pleading as they locked with his darker jade pools begging him to listen to her and Sam. Dean knew she was right and sighed as he could never say no to Brooklyn.

"Alright," he scooped her hand up then lightly kissed it.

Sam caught sight of lights ahead and pointed out the outline of the hotel that appeared from behind the curtain of rain. The Impala slowly pulled in the parking lot as several other vehicles had already made it ahead of them.

Baldur smiled as he caught sight of the Impala coming to a stop and turned to Kali who was admiring the gift he bestowed upon her.

"It's time," he kissed her neck and stepped away alerting the others to the new arrivals.

**Sorry bout this way way overdue update...**


	59. Missing No More

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

The rain pounded down on the unfortunate trio as they hurried towards the lobby. As they entered through the spacious glass double doors Brooklyn froze and grabbed Dean's hands.

"Dean she's here! I can feel her!"

"What do you mean Brook? You mean Tristan?"

Brooklyn nodded her head excitedly and scanned the main lobby as her heart raced knowing her baby girl was somewhere close by. She saw several guests checking in while others had gathered at the lounge. It was a rather swank place for being on a lonely state highway outside of Muncie Indiana.

"Alright let's check in then start searching," Sam suggested but Brooklyn and Dean were already getting a room.

Brooklyn tapped her fingers nervously on the counter as the desk clerk typed fast and furious on the keys. He was dressed in a neat red suit with white crisp shirt underneath and perfect black bowtie. The words _Elysian Fields Hotel_ blared in blue behind him. Brooklyn chuckled at the irony of it.

"Busy night," Dean made small talk hoping to ease his nerves.

"Important storm," the clerk noted with a knowing smile. "I just need you to sign this please."

The clerk passed a pen and the slip over to Dean and noticed the cut on his neck.

"Sir I think you got a little shaving nick there," he produced a cloth and handed it over to Dean who dabbed at the cut staring at the blood on the perfect white material.

"Strange," he muttered then looked at the clerk. "Gotta coffee shop around here?" Dean was anxious to start looking for Tristan.

"We have a buffet- all you can eat," the clerk answered handing over the key.

Dean sat down to two slices of pie while Brooklyn forced herself to eat the salad before her.

"Brook you need to eat," he pressured.

"How can I knowing somewhere inside of this place my baby is all alone!" She shoved aside the plate and put her head in her hands. "I'm going to look for her. You two finish up and I'll meet you back in the room later okay?" Brooklyn bent over kissing Dean quickly before heading off. Dean wasn't too far behind her.

* * *

She started on the first floor with EMF in hand. It was strange how a hotel like this was so far out of the way and how it conveniently appeared when they needed a place to stop.

"I'm coming Tristan," she said to herself as the device remained quiet for the first several minutes. The pull was becoming stronger as she went deeper in the bowels of the building and the hunter knew she was getting closer. Her steps quickened as maternal instinct took over propelling her onward until she pushed through a set of heavy double doors and found herself standing in the middle of a large ballroom. The EMF started going haywire the second she set foot inside and Brooklyn knew she had found what she was looking for.

"Ow," she smacked her neck discovering blood smeared on her fingers as she pulled her fingers back. "Mosquitoes," she assumed. Suddenly a noise caught the hunter's attention and Brooklyn spun around seeing the bassinet to the right.

"Tristan?" She hurried over and peered inside to see her daughter fussing and flailing her legs. A smile lit up the hunter's face as tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh sweetie," Brooklyn picked her up and hugged her daughter tight. Tristan's cries quelled as she felt the safety of her mother's arms wrapped tightly around her. "I didn't think I would ever see you again. Come on, let's go find Daddy," she started to turn and ran into Jun Zao.

"YOU!" She snarled at the god.

"Brooklyn Winchester," Baldur appeared behind her. "We have been waiting for you."

Brooklyn tried to escape but the doors slammed shut in her face. Tristan started to cry as the hunter tugged and pounded her fist on the door.

"Open up damn it!" She kicked and pounded more feeling the terror begin to sink in.

"What's the hurry my dear?" Baldur asked. "You're one of the guests of honor tonight."

"Stay the Hell away from us!" Brooklyn growled as she turned her body to protect Tristan.

"We weren't going to harm your child Brooklyn or rather should I call you Afriel?"

"How did you know?" Brooklyn asked apprehensively.

"What isn't there that we don't know about you?" Baldur chuckled. "You are going to help us stop this Judeo-Christian Apocalypse from happening."

Brooklyn pressed her body tighter against the wall as the other gods closed in on her and Tristan.

* * *

Dean and Sam decided to split up and look for Brooklyn. She wasn't returning Dean's calls as they went straight to her voicemail. Sam followed the little front desk clerk and Dean opted for the second floor.

The older Winchester hesitated before stepping out of the elevator not knowing what was waiting for him. With EMF in hand he stepped out and proceeded down the corridor. It was quiet at first but as he neared the room with the open door, the EMF sent off a sharp spike causing for pause and from the corner of his eye Dean caught the form of an elephant holding a towel with its trunk.

An elephant? Dean stepped back but instead of Babar a bald dark skinned man was wrapping himself in the same towel. The man narrowed his eyes and stomped towards the door.

"This ain't no peep show man!" He hollered before slamming the door in Dean's face. Dean was taken aback by the man's abruptness but what was stranger was the elephant in the room. Brooklyn was still nowhere to be seen as he scurried back towards the elevator and meet up with Sam.

"An elephant?" Sam stared in wide eyed disbelief.

"Yeah like full on Babar," Dean insisted he wasn't hallucinating and spread his arms as wide as he could to drive the point home. Sam just shook his head as they reached the main lobby and froze. Where was everyone? Only an hour or two before the lobby lounge and restaurant was teeming with guests but now lay empty and quiet….too quiet for either brother's liking.

"Dean where did everyone go?" Sam scanned around noticing empty plates and glasses which was the only proof anyone had even been there. "Where's Brook?"

"I dunno Sammy. I haven't been able to find her except for this," he produced her EMF reader from his jacket pocket. "Something's not right here."

Sam went for the doors but only to find them locked.

"Okay so you check in but you can never leave? What is this Hotel California?" Dean tensed and checked the gun hidden in the waistband of his jeans.

They headed for the kitchen only see no one was around. It was as if everyone had up and left. Food remained on cutting boards while pots were left unattended on the massive gas stove, the contents boiling furiously within. Dean spotted the red liquid boiling and roiling unabated and cautiously approached.

"Please let it be tomato soup…please let it be tomato soup…." He muttered while stirring the spoon then lifting it up. To the boys' horror a pair of brown eyes stared back at them then submerged back in their frothy home. The boys looked away, sickened by what they laid their eyes upon. Dean was thankful they didn't belong to Brooklyn or Tristan but didn't say it out loud.

"Motel Hell…." Dean looked hard at Sam who spotted the walk in cooler across the way. The younger brother approached noticing it was locked from the outside. He approached with trepidation, prepared to face whatever may be concealed inside. Sam peered into the window spying only darkness at first.

"Help us! Somebody help us!" A man banged and pleaded from within. Sam fumbled for his pick locks and started on the lock knowing they didn't have much time.

"Hurry up!" Dean barked from a few feet away.

"I'm going as fast…" Sam paused as he spotted two men behind Dean. "I'm going as fast as I can."

"There's someone behind me isn't there?"

The shorter man grabbed Dean and slammed him against the wall while the taller darker skinned man shoved Sam against the walk in cooler door. Their strength was no match for their attackers as they were tossed around like two rag dolls before being dragged towards the ballroom.

"Hey easy on the merchandise!" Dean struggled against his captor. But the man kept silent and gripped the hunter's jacket tighter still.

* * *

Brooklyn looked up as the doors swung open and Dean and Sam were shoved inside. The massive wooden slabs closed up behind them trapping all three inside with the deities.

"Brook!" Dean raced to Brooklyn's side. Tristan was sound asleep in her arms, content to be with her mother once again. Dean allowed the smile to creep up on his face as he gazed down upon his baby girl once again.

"Tristan," he rocked the infant in his arms. "Your daddy missed you so much."

Tristan woke up to her father's voice and happily gurgled and waved her tiny hands.

"Yes I know you missed me too," Dean lightly kissed the little forehead and inhaled the soft scent that was his daughter's. It was a smell he would never forget and had committed to memory the day she was born.

"Uh guys I hate to break up the family reunion," Sam tapped Dean hard on the shoulder. Dean looked around seeing the different gods looking at the small knit family.

"I suppose this isn't a Shriners' convention," Dean joked lightly.

"Not now Dean," Brooklyn hissed through gritted teeth. "Doesn't tall dark and quiet over there look familiar to you?"

Dean spotted the tall man with bald head and goatee that had random grey specs blended with ebony. The name tag read _Hello My Name Is Baron Samedi. _The look in Baron Samedi's eyes was one of recognition which was cast straight at Brooklyn and Dean.

"Oh isn't that just lovely? I thought we sent his ass packing?"

"Apparently not," Brooklyn stood up blocking Tristan with her body.

The front desk clerk arrived pushing a cart that had a covered dish atop of it.

"Ah I see Mercury has arrived," Mercury lifted the lid revealing the severed parts of a man. The other gods applauded the display while the hunters were ill all over.

"Ladies and gentlemen….Our guests of honor have arrived," Baldur said with a sly smile.

"We are so so screwed," Sam bent over whispering to Dean and Brooklyn.

"That's stating the obvious Sam," Brooklyn kept her stance ready to defend her daughter. Her stared turned hard towards the gods.

"Now we have four bargaining chips – Lucifer's vessel, the archangel Michael reborn, the angel Afriel reborn and their daughter Tristan."

"Bargaining chips! Oh I don't think so!" Brooklyn squared off with Baldur. "You all better listen and listen really close- Lucifer will rip you all to shreds! He isn't screwing around! You think you all can stop him but you can't! Believe me I know as I've tangoed with the son of a bitch! You are all like flies to him!"

Kali stared at the hunter and with a mere thought caused Brooklyn to go into a violent coughing fit with blood running down her lips.

"Brook!" Dean handed Tristan to Sam and tried to help his distressed wife.

"Kali that's enough," Baldur warned the Destroyer who ceased her torment. Brooklyn took in a sharp breath of air and wiped the blood aside with the back of her hand.

"Bitch," Brooklyn choked between the last few coughs. "Maybe Lucifer smiting her isn't a bad idea."

The doors swung open as Azrael stepped in. He spotted the Winchesters huddled to the side like frightened caged animals.

"Can't we all just get along?" He proclaimed. Tristan gurgled happily at the sight of her surrogate father which didn't go unnoticed by Azrael.

"Az…" the archangel cut off Dean Brooklyn and Sam before they could spill his real identity.

"Brooklyn, Dean, Sam it's always wrong place wrong time with you mutton heads!"

"Loki you've returned," Baldur sighed.

"I'm here to talk about the elephant in the room," Ganesh started to rise but Azrael cut him off.

"Not you," he hiked a finger at the god, "The Apocalypse. We can't stop it gang."

"We already heard the song and dance from the little troublemaker over there," Odin gestured towards Brooklyn who glared at the Norse god.

"What does she know? I mean she's been walking around in a human body for crying out loud!"

"She mentioned messing with Lucifer," Baldur countered.

"And who hasn't seen that walking piece of filth? I mean have you seen him? But before I go on first thing's first," He turned towards the hunters.

"The adults need to have a little conversation. Check ya later," the archangel snapped his fingers sending the hunters back to their room. Dean caught the knowing smile before everything temporarily went dark.

**Yeah Tristan is reunited with Dean and Brooklyn!**


	60. I'm The Costner To Your Houston

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC"s…though I wished I owed the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Dean and Sam stood in shock as they realized they were standing in their room. Brooklyn found herself on the bed with Tristan still securely in her arms. The hunter refused to loosen her protective hold over her daughter but the infant protested and fussed kicking her legs until Brooklyn relented and lowered Tristan on the bed.

"Sorry kiddo but you're not leaving my sight," she tapped Tristan on the nose in a playful manner watching as the tiny lips curled upward.

"Brook….Tristan….holy crap!" Dean managed to spit out.

"Yeah tell me about it," Sam shook his head finding he was shaking all over. They had just been in the presence of a multitude of deities and Azrael had arrived in time to save their skins from becoming the main course.

"Alright so what's our next move?"

Dean scratched his head while Brooklyn was in the process of changing Tristan.

"I….I…I don't know," Dean felt as if he was walking in the dark as the hunter had no clue what to do. He wasn't full on archangel and Kali nearly killed Brooklyn but Baldur intervened before she could finish the job. Maybe going full on angel wasn't such a bad idea at this point….

"I mean we could grab those poor saps from the freezer….Bust them out," he was grasping straws at this point. "Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky."

"When are you three ever lucky?" Azrael appeared behind them. He was seated comfortably on the sofa with a hint of amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"You know what bite me Azrael," Dean spat.

"Maybe later big boy," the archangel countered snidely.

"This had your stink all over it from the beginning!" Dean accused Azrael point blank.

"You think I'm behind this?" Azrael winced slightly at his stinging words. "Please…I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your asses."

"You wanna pull us out of the fire?" Brooklyn didn't believe a word he said. But then again why should she take his words at face value especially after what happened during the Schism.

"Bingo! Those guys are either gonna dust you or use you as bait. So either way you're uber-boned."

"Wow," Brooklyn stood up with Tristan back in her arms and stared down the angel, "Because several months ago you were telling we need to play our roles. You were uber-boning us!"

Tristan gurgled at the sight of Azrael anxious to get his attention. Brooklyn frowned at her daughter's fondness for the archangel.

"Oh the end's still nigh," Azrael strolled around the trio, "You and Lucifer are gonna dance the Lambada," he spun around to face Dean and Sam. "But not tonight, not here."

"And why do you care?" Dean was growing tired of Azrael's beating around the bush. He watched as Azrael stuttered and choked out, "I don't care but me and Kali we had a thing. The chick was all hands."

Brooklyn rolled her eyes in disgust while Dean wasn't surprised in the least. Sam scrunched his face in the typical bitchface style as it was too much information for him.

"What can I say I'm a sentimental guy," Azrael went back on the defensive.

"Do we have a chance?" Sam asked out of nowhere.

"Sam no!" Brooklyn snapped.

"Do you have any other ideas Brook?"

"It's a bad idea," Azrael didn't mince his words. "Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So why don't we get going while the going's good?"

"Fine then zap us out of here," Sam challenged him.

"I could but Kali's got you by the short and curlys," the hunters stared blankly at him.

"It's a blood spell," he spelled it out. "You three are on a leash."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean was growing angry with Azrael. Even in Heaven the former Angel of Death was as annoying then as he was in the present.

"It means it's time for a little black magic," Azrael sprayed some breath spray in his mouth. Brooklyn looked down at Tristan who merely laughed at the angel's gestures.

"Don't encourage him," she sighed.

"Well we're gonna take the hors d'oeuvres in the freezer with us," Dean hitched a thumb towards the kitchen.

"Forget it," Azrael cut him off, "It's gonna be hard enough trying to sneak you four mooks out of here."

"They called you Loki," Brooklyn realized, "Which means they don't know you're an angel."

"Told you Brookie I'm in witness protection," Azrael smirked at the hunter.

"How bout you do what we say," Dean started in closer towards the angel, "Or we tell the Legion of Doom about your secret identity. They don't seem to be a pro-angel kind of crowd."

"I'll take you voices away," Azrael countered.

"We'll write it down," Sam threw his words back.

"I'll cut your hands off," Azrael threatened.

"Well then people are gonna be asking 'why are you running around with no hands'?"

Brooklyn smirked while Sam narrowed his eyes hoping to intimidate Azrael. Tristan merely gurgled and reached her tiny hands out towards him as if to ask him for help. The archangel took one look at those sweet emerald pools and instantly his guard dropped. How could he say no to her? After all he had taken care of her when the other gods wanted to devour her like a Christmas ham.

"Fine," he snapped.

* * *

Brooklyn wrapped Tristan up after she was fed and changed hoping her baby girl wouldn't make a noise as they made their move. Dean pulled a corner of the soft material aside and smiled as he watched her sleep. She had gotten bigger so fast! The thin whisps of red had given way to a fuller thicker head of copper which was the same shade as her mother's.

"She definitely looks like her mom," Dean looked up towards Brooklyn.

"But she has the personality of her dad," the hunter teased him.

With Tristan secure in her arms, Brooklyn followed Dean and Sam out the door and down the hall towards the lobby. The sprawling room was quiet as a tomb as the hunters stepped out from the corridor and by the front desk. Their eyes darted around for any sign of the Legion of Doom but luckily none were to be found. Dean pointed towards the kitchen and lead the others along but halted in his tracks when screams and cries for help roared from that direction.

Immediately they flattened their bodies against the wall just as Zao Jun Odin and several other gods barged out with one of the guests in a fierce hold. Brooklyn shielded Tristan from the struggle across the way as Dean and Sam watched the hapless man being dragged across the bar and pinned flat against the smooth lighted top. Zao Jun held a cleaver in his hand while the others pinned the human down eager to dig into the latest feast. Dean started towards them but Sam shoved him back shaking his head sadly as there was no hope for him.

"It's too late," he whispered with regret.

They waited until the gods had vanished with their latest kill then darted towards the kitchen. Brooklyn stayed hidden while Dean and Sam struggled to free the remaining guests. Sam worked furiously at the lock unaware Zao Jun had spotted them both and was on the attack. He lunged for Dean hurling him across the room and into the metal shelves stocked with pots and pans. Sam tried to fight but the god had latched a hand around his throat and shoved him upward against the cooler door. Dean tried to get up but Odin was on him locking an arm around him in an iron tight chokehold. The hunter flailed his arms around in a desperate attempt to free himself but the pagan god merely laughed at his feeble efforts.

"For an archangel you're pretty weak," he taunted Dean.

Brooklyn crouched lower in the corner behind the plants watching as they dragged Dean and Sam out and towards the ballroom. Tristan was awake and aware of what was transpiring around her. The infant sensed her father was in distress and started to make a fuss.

"Shhhh," Brooklyn tried quieting her daughter. "Tristan please…."

The shadow of Baron Samedi hovered over them both as they had been discovered.

"We meet again Little One," he bellowed.

**Next update soon...**


	61. Punk'd

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn and Azrael were seated when Dean and Sam were dragged in. Dean spied his girls yearning to be with them but Zao Jun had other ideas. The god held his iron like grip twisting the hunter's arms behind his back indifferent to his pain.

"Dean!" Brooklyn started to rise but Baron Samedi blocked her way and waved a disapproving finger.

"Ah ah ah Little One," he chided.

"Bite me," she muttered before taking her seat. Tristan fussed in her arms in a failed attempt to reach Dean. Brooklyn rocked her baby girl back and forth but the infant wasn't buying it. Her cries turned more shrill the longer she was kept apart from Dean. Odin growled and covered his ears.

"Will someone please shut that thing up!"

"She's not a thing!" Brooklyn was on the defensive in a heartbeat. She was angry enough over them kidnapping Tristan and now calling her a thing was pushing her dangerously close to the edge. Odin rose to meet her challenge but Baldur quickly intervened. He wasn't about to lose his bargaining chips.

"She wants to be with Dean," Brooklyn glared at the god.

"So be it," Baldur sighed and Brooklyn leapt from her seat and hurried over towards Dean.

"Zao Jun," Baldur made a slashing gesture and instantly Dean was freed. The hunter opened his arms as Brooklyn arrived by his side and happily took his daughter. Tristan started to quiet down as Dean quietly hummed Metallica knowing it would calm her down. Sam rolled his eyes and Brooklyn merely smiled as Tristan was lulled into a gentle slumber.

"I take it the rescue mission failed," Dean said in Azrael's direction. The archangel flashed a sarcastic smile.

"Well what a surprise…." Kali started, "The Trickster's tricked us."

"Kali," he pleaded with her, "Don't."

The Destroyer let his pleas fall upon deaf ears as she slid on his lap and seductively ran a hand down his neck.

"You have something I want," Kali reached inside Azrael's shirt much to the chagrin of Baldur. His embarrassment shifted to surprise when she effortlessly pulled the blade hidden in his jacket.

"An archangel's blade," she admired the deadly weapon, "of the archangel Azrael."

The other deities stared in shock as Azrael had been unmasked. All this time Loki or the Trickster was an archangel in disguise.

"Okay so I've got wings like Kotex! But that doesn't make me or Brooklyn or Dean any less right about Lucifer!"

"He's lying," Kali hissed, "He's a spy."

"He's not a spy!" Dean argued. "He's a freaking coward that's what he is!"

Azrael kept silent not making any kind of comeback or defense for himself. Instead he said, "We are trying to save you! Michael, Afriel and myself we know Lucifer and he should scare the living crap out of you."

Kali stood silent as Azrael continued. "You can't beat him! I went ahead and skipped to the end of the story."

"Your story?" Kali took offense. "But not ours- Westerners I swear the sheer arrogance! You think you're the only ones on Earth? You pillage and you butcher in your god's name. But He's not the only god. Now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong! There are billions of us and if anyone gets to end this world – it's me!"

Dean listened carefully as the Destroyer was right about one thing – humans did pillage and butcher in the name of God. But there were those who didn't and did good deeds to counter the evil that was committed. But Kali didn't care- none of them saw it that way. Brooklyn slipped her hand within his and squeezed it tenderly. The other gods would never understand.

Their precious link was severed by the abrupt thrust of the blade into Azrael's chest. Tristan watched wide eyed as the archangel convulsed in his seat while white flashes of light raged over his body. Azrael's body continued jerking and twisting for several excruciating moments before finally slumping in the seat and ending his life once and for all.

"They can die," Kali turned to Baldur with confidence in her voice. "We can kill Lucifer."

Tristan started gurgling and kicking her feet against Dean who returned him back to Brooklyn. The hunter looked up at the faces staring down at her as she knew her baby was hungry.

"She's hungry alright? Unless you all want a peep show I would advise giving me a place to do so."

"Baron Samedi go with her," Baldur motioned towards the god.

"Let's go Little One," with the civility of a Southern gentleman, Baron Samedi escorted Brooklyn back to her room. Dean and Sam traded soulful glances before the older brother stood up.

"Alright you primitive screwheads listen up," came flowing from his mouth.

"Are you out of your mind!" Sam clenched his jaw tightly but Dean flashed a quick grin and licked his lips before continuing.

"I'm out of options here Sammy," he answered right back. Sam shifted uncomfortably in his chair fearing what the gods would do next.

"Now any other given day I would be doing my damndest to kill you! But uh hey, desperate times. So though I would love nothing better than to slit your throats you dicks," he paused and turned towards bar spying the Jack Daniels on the second row. He was going to need all the liquid courage he could get at that point.

"So I'm gonna help you! I'm gonna help you ice the devil!" Sam continued squirming in his seat as Dean continued firing off from the hip or rather the mouth. He flashed the bitchface at Dean who paid no heed to the brooding look.

"So then we can get back to ganking each other! You want Lucifer? The guy's not in the Yellow Pages. Sam and I we can get him here."

"How?" Kali questioned them with disbelief.

"First you let those main courses go," Dean demanded, "then we talk. Now either we can either take on the devil together or you lame ass bitches can eat me – Literally."

Sam stared incredulously at Dean and rolled his eyes. What the Hell was his brother thinking? Brooklyn was going to kill him that much he did know.

Dean hesitated for a moment before taking a long hard swig of whiskey.

_Brook's gonna kill me….._

* * *

"Alright everyone out! Come on let's get moving now!" Sam ushered all the humans left alive through the kitchen out the lobby before the frightened crowd spilled out onto the parking lot. Dean brought up the rear making sure no human got left behind. He wouldn't have put it past Zao Jun to smuggle a human or two away for a snack.

The last of the frantic guests sped towards the parking lot leaving Dean alone on the wet asphalt. As he walked near the Impala Dean heard a voice calling out to him.

"Psst, Dean," Azrael was crouched in the backseat of his car, "Don't look at me! Act natural!"

Dean darted his eyes towards the pavement and hurried around to the driver's side and took a quick glance towards the entrance making sure none of the Legion of Doom was watching.

"There is nothing natural about this at all! We thought you were dead!"

"You think I would give Kali my real sword?" The archangel's tone picked up as he gleefully recounted how he fooled them all. "That thing can kill me! You know that!"

"Then just what the Hell do they have in there?" Dean was bewildered but Azrael's smile widened.

"A fake! Made it out of a can of diet orange Slice!" His eyebrows waggled up and down but Dean was clearly unamused.

"Oh that's real funny," the hunter growled. "You know what's gonna happen when they figure out you aren't worm food!"

"They won't," Azrael quipped.

"So uh why don't you go snag our blood huh?" Azrael asked. Dean narrowed his eyes at the angel and briefly shook his head.

"What?" Were his ears betraying him or did Azrael just ask him to retrieve their blood?

"I heard what you said in there," Azrael spoke up. It was as if he was reading Dean's mind. "Kali likes you but not so much Brooklyn though. But you can get close – lift the plasma and we all vamoose."

Dean sat back contemplating his next move. It wasn't long before he came back with his reply.

"No," he shook his head and took a stand. "Hand over the real sword Azrael or better yet why don't you sack up and help us take down Lucifer? All these centuries you cowered away from your family – afraid to stand up to them! I almost lost Brooklyn and I'll be damned if I lose her again! Even if it means facing my demons."

"You can't be serious!" Azrael sat up refusing to hear what was coming from the hunter's lips.

"Deadly," the tone turned darker as the archangel heard Michael resonating through the hunter's voice.

"Since when did you become butt buddies with a bunch of monsters? Answer me that Michael. I mean that's all they are to you aren't they? Even when you were running the Heavenly Host you couldn't stand the sight of the other gods. So tell me why now?"

Dean gripped the top of the front seat with his hand, keeping at bay the urge to belt the runaway archangel.

"Because things have changed that's why! And yes Sam was right but it's the best idea I've heard unless you have a better one."

The hunter observed Azrael's attitude change as his eyes reflected nothing and held an indifference towards the entire thing.

"Well good luck with that! Me- I'm blowing Jonestown. If those lemmings wanna run off a cliff that's their business!"

"You never could fool me you know that? I can see right through you even right now as you lie to my face. The smart ass shell, the whole I could give a crap thing believe me it takes one to know one," Dean challenged Azrael as he called out the angel's charade.

"That so?"

"Yes that's so! And maybe those freaks in there aren't our blood but you still see them as family!"

"They just stabbed me in the friggin heart!"

"Even so but you still give a crap about them Azrael."

Azrael's façade faded away to expose the vulnerable emotional soul beneath. "Dean," he started.

"They're gonna die in there without you," Dean pleaded with him to go back in and stand up to all of them- to fight for them.

"I can't kill Lucifer- he's our brother. I mean Gabriel…."

"Gabriel what? He chose Lucifer over his own daughter and granddaughter! He's no better than Lucifer! In case you forgot it was Lucifer who created Lilith and the entire stinking filthy demonic race to begin with! It was his first demon who made sure Brooklyn would free him from that cage that I had to imprison him in! I may not be full on angel but I sure as Hell remember all of – all the way down to the sparks of hatred in our brother's eyes as I hurled him towards the Pit."

"I can't…." Azrael's voice squeaked.

"Can't or won't?" Dean went straight to the point. He waited for the angel to respond but his silence spoke volumes.

"That's what I thought," disappointment hung heavy in Dean's voice as he got out and hurried back inside leaving Azrael to his thoughts.

* * *

"So you're going to summon Lucifer?" Kali was suspicious of Sam's plans. Brooklyn glared at the goddess as she sat close by with Tristan in her arms. The infant squeaked and fussed in her mother's arms expressing her own opinion in the matter.

"I know your uncle's a few fries short of a happy meal," she cooed.

"You just have to squeegee some things off my ribs and he'll come running," Sam continued.

"Breaking them would be easier," Kali countered. The thought of cracking the bones of Lucifer's vessel made her flash a small sinister smile. Sam swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and looked over to Brooklyn who only shook her head.

"You're the one wanting to do this so don't look to me for help."

"Thanks," Sam quipped in a snarky tone. Just then the door pushed open and Dean stepped in. His strides were hurried and urgent as he approached his brother who was in the middle of playing Let's Make a Deal.

"Show's over," he bellowed, "The sword's a fake and Azrael's still kicking."

"He's what?" Brooklyn's head shot up.

"I hate to break it to you sister but you've been tricked," Kali appeared crushed which made Brooklyn smile.

_Not so powerful are you….._

Tristan giggled at the apparent revelation, happy to see one of her kidnappers get some form of comeuppance.

"So now what?" Brooklyn stood up staring at the small group.

* * *

Mercury was at the front desk when someone approached and rang the bell. The thin smile that was present only moments before vanished as the god caught sight of the new arrival. The air was heavy as he spun around coming face to face with the Fallen One.

"Checking in," Lucifer leaned against the counter staring calmly at Mercury. His vessel was a bit worn as flecks of skin had peeled away due to Nick's inability to contain him so easily.

"Of course," Mercury said shortly.


	62. Lucy I'm Home

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"Lucifer…Thanks for coming," Mercury stuttered. Lucifer simply leaned further against the counter and titled his head at the pagan god. Mercury shuddered internally but kept a cool head as he stood but a few feet across from the renegade angel.

"You were right to call me," he simply assured Mercury. He could sense Michael's presence somewhere in the building along with that wretched Afriel. But it was the presence of the baby that had his attention- so close to achieving his goal.

Mercury sighed and gestured clumsily with his hands as he attempted to explain the situation, "It's just the way the talk is heading….It insane!" He laughed uneasily. Lucifer snorted and traced a finger over the counter in irregular movements as he spoke with malice.

"You know I never understood you pagans," Mercury's wavering smile dropped, "You're such petty little things- always fighting, always happy to sell out your own kind."

Lucifer pointed a finger and mocked the god, "No wonder you forfeited this planet to us. You are worse than humans. You're worse than demons! And yet you claim to be gods?"

Mercury tensed as Lucifer eyed him and slowly leaned his head to the right. The cold bottomless depths fixed on his as Lucifer lifted a hand letting it hang for a second or two. Then without warning the Fallen One flicked his wrist instantly snapping Mercury's neck. The Roman god was dead before even hitting the floor. He looked down upon the fallen god, feeling nothing towards the pagan deity. Why should he shed a tear for him? They were nothing more than cockroaches to him!

"And you call me prideful," Lucifer muttered with disdain and disgust. He turned towards the hallway knowing Michael was down there.

"One big happy family," the Fallen One whispered before taking on the other gods who now blocked his path.

* * *

Tristan started crying the instant the lights began to flicker in the ballroom.

"What's happening?" Baldur looked towards the hunters as the cries of the dying resonated through the doors. Baron Samedi stood in front of Brooklyn taking a protective stance. Dean felt the jolt charge through his body and didn't have to be told why.

"Dean!" Brooklyn hollered. Tristan's cries turned a fevered pitch and Brooklyn did everything in her power to calm the infant down.

"What's wrong with her?" Baldur pointed at her baby girl.

"She knows it's him," Brooklyn answered.

"How?" Kali asked.

"It doesn't matter," Dean snapped back. "Shazam us outta here now!"

"We can't," Baldur replied. The doors groaned and creaked until they were blown off their hinges shattering into splinters and chunks that scattered across the room. Brooklyn ducked behind a table as Lucifer casually stepped inside.

"Of course you didn't- you didn't say Mother may I," Lucifer smirked. Baldur marched on towards Lucifer but felt his feet freeze refusing to allow him another inch. He battled against the unseen force but was no match for the invisible hands wrapped around his ankles.

"Sam, Dean or should I say Michael it's good seeing you again. Now where's that sweet little Afriel hiding? She can't be too far away now…." Lucifer peered past Dean and towards the table that concealed the hunter and baby. Brooklyn cringed at the fallen angel's tone and wrapped her body even tighter around Tristan.

"I know baby," she whispered. "Your daddy and I won't let him touch you."

Brooklyn closed her eyes and started humming another Metallica tune hoping it would block out the coldness that filled the air.

"You think you own the planet," Baldur growled, "What gives you the right?"

"What gives us the right?" Lucifer scoffed at the lesser god, "We take it!"

He started on Baldur anxious to feel the blood of the so called god run over his arms and hands. His lips curled upward into an ominous grin as his arm lifted up and aimed for his chest. Dean raced towards Baldur but before he could reach the pagan god, Lucifer was being hurled across the room and out the door where he slammed against the blood splattered wall. Several bones cracked as his vessel collided violently with the concrete wall.

"What just happened?" Sam was stunned by what his eyes just witnessed.

"Tristan," Dean uttered. Tristan giggled and clapped her tiny hands, clearly pleased with herself. Lucifer pushed against and off the wall, angered that he had been thwarted by a half breed!

"She clearly takes after her father," Dean smirked as his baby girl had once again kicked some ass. Baldur felt his feet give but Dean latched a hand around his bicep tugging him away from the blatantly enraged archangel.

"Don't," he warned him. Kali stood in the center of the room letting the flames sheath her arms as she prepared to take on Lucifer. Sam and Dean leapt over the table joining Brooklyn and Tristan as the Destroyer took aim and engulfed Lucifer in wave after wave of purifying flames. Brooklyn covered Tristan with her body as the curtain of red orange and yellow blazed overhead. The heat was intense and licked their faces and hands before retreating back to their summoner.

"Man she's pissed," Sam noted.

Kali called the flames back hoping to see a pile of ash and bones but to her shock and horror Lucifer was standing- unscathed by the flames! The Fallen One glared with hatred as Kali charged the angel ready to challenge him. Lucifer struck first dealing a hard upper jab under her chin that send her sailing across the room and flat on her back.

"This not going well," Dean muttered then looked to Brooklyn. "You okay?"

She nodded absently and peered down at Tristan who was wide awake but eerily silent.

"Not really," Azrael answered from nowhere. Dean was stunned to see him there. After all he had run away from everyone after the falling out.

"Better late than never huh?" The angel shrugged and handed over a DVD case to Dean. He pressed it tight against the hunter's chest as he spoke with dead seriousness, "Guard this with your life."

Brooklyn looked down noticing it was the case for _Casa Erotica 13. _

Kali lay upon the wooden floor as Lucifer hovered over. Baldur and Baron Samedi slid in ready to die to protect one of their own.

"Nothing more than cockroaches," Lucifer spat with unveiled hatred. He hoisted a leg up ready to squash all three in the manner he saw deserving.

Azrael leapt up and hurled the angel back into the hallway sparing the three death. Lucifer groaned and struggled a little to stand up as he was still shaking from Tristan's charge. The Fallen One saw Azrael standing with his sword in hand. The smug cocky expression erased and replaced with one of determination.

"Lucy I'm home," Lucifer clenched his fists and stormed back inside ready to finish the job. Azrael blocked his path with the sword poised and ready to strike.

"Not this time," he warned his brother. Lucifer stood shocked as Azrael helped Baldur Kali and Baron Samedi up while keeping a fighter's stance.

"Guys," he called the hunters, "Get them outta here."

Brooklyn laid eyes on Lucifer feeling her hatred towards him rise beneath the surface. Tristan gurgled and made noises that Dean knew was her way of saying what was on her tiny mind. Lucifer spied Tristan as she remained safe in Brooklyn's arms.

"This isn't over yet Afriel," he said smugly. "You and Tristan will be mine."

"Where's my father!"

"You didn't say please," Lucifer taunted coldly. "Besides why would he want to see you after knowing you sided with Michael? It was because of him your father suffered untold pain and suffering all those centuries- that is until he slummed around with that human."

"Don't you dare speak of my mother that way! He loved her!"

"No she was a replacement, a mere warm body and nothing more."

"Bastard!" Brooklyn snarled ready to rip Lucifer apart with her bare hands but Baron Samedi gently restrained her.

"No Little One," he said sadly.

"This isn't over Lucifer!"

Lucifer chuckled then looked to Dean whose eyes had turned a darker shade of jade. The angel knew he didn't have his Grace or he would've sprouted wings by now.

"Your angel's starting to show Michael," Dean kept moving keeping Brooklyn behind him and Baron Samedi.

"Go to Hell!"

"Been there done that," Lucifer yawned. Azrael kept the angel at bay until the gods and hunters were safely out of the way.

"Over a girl! Azrael, really, I knew you were slumming but I hope you didn't catch anything," Lucifer wiggled his fingers and scrunched his face at the thought of his brother's little escapades.

"Lucifer, you're my brother and I love you but you are a great big bag of dicks!"

"What did you just say?" Lucifer took a step and pointed at himself. Did he just hear Azrael correctly?

"Look at yourself- boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me so I'm gonna smash up all his toys!"

"Watch your tone," Lucifer warned him in a low dangerous tone.

"We know the truth – Dad loved you best! He loved you more than Michael, Afriel, Gabriel and me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So all this is one great big temper tantrum!"

Lucifer just sneered at Azrael as he berated his brother.

"Time to grow up," the sword crossed before his face.

* * *

Brooklyn raced out the door followed by Dean Sam and the remaining gods.

"I'm not getting in that thing!" Kali declared.

"You don't have a choice sister!" Brooklyn flung the door open and pushed her in. Baldur and Baron Samedi follow suit as the Impala roared loudly to life and sped away from the Elysian Fields hotel.

* * *

"Azrael if you're doing this for Chayyiel…" Lucifer started.

"Screw him! If he was standing here I would shiv his ass too!"

"You disloyal," Lucifer pointed a finger in an accusatory manner.

"Oh I'm loyal- to them! "

"To who? These so called gods?" Lucifer waved his arm around the room.

"To people Lucifer," Azrael corrected him, "To people."

"So you're willing to die for a pile of cockroaches, why?"

"Because Dad was right – they are better than us," Azrael didn't hide the admiration he held for humans.

"They are broken flawed abortions!" Lucifer argued with his brother. Humans weren't worth dying for! It was because of them he had been hurled into the Pit! Ripped away from Gabriel!

"Damn right they're flawed! But a lot of them try to do better; to forgive. And you should see the screaming rhino. But now I'm in the game and I'm not your side or Chayyiel's- I'm on the humans' side."

Lucifer was ill all over as his brother had made his choice known. "Brother don't make me do this," the sadness slipped in his voice.

"No one makes us do anything," Azrael shook his head.

"I know you think you're doing the right thing Azrael but I know where your heart truly lies," Lucifer could feel what bit of his heart was left breaking over the decision he had to make.

Azrael stood behind him ready to plunge his sword deep within his brother's back. But Lucifer had anticipated the trickery and spun around grabbing Azrael's wrist and turning the sword upon him. Azrael gasped as the blade tore through cotton skin and flesh before stopping within inches of his heart. His life slowly slipping through the wound as Lucifer looked down with a heavy heart.

"Amateur hocus pocus," Lucifer grabbed the side of his head, "Don't forget who you learned all your tricks from little brother," the final push of the blade severed his heart in two this time killing the archangel for real. The light of his shining soul wept through his eyes and exploded through his mouth as his massive wingspan emerged – a final show of life before Azrael fell cold to the ground.

Lucifer stood back sobbing over what he had done. He didn't want to kill Azrael but what other choice did he have? He had sided with those hairless apes!

"Lucifer," Gabriel appeared behind him. "Lucifer what did you do?"

"It had to be done Gabriel," Lucifer turned seeking shelter in his angel's warm embrace as together they mourned the loss of their brother.

**Next up- Hungarian!**


	63. I Need You Now

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

The Impala came to a halt at the empty rest stop. Brooklyn stepped out stretching her arms and legs after the 14 hour drive. Baron Samedi, Baldur and Kali had long since left, hiding no doubt until it all blew over. She felt a twinge of sympathy towards them as all they wanted was to be left alone and go about as they had for centuries – before Lucifer spilt Heaven in two. Dean cradled Tristan who had been fed and was content in his strong arms.

"Lucifer was right about one thing," Brooklyn turned around raising a questioning eyebrow.

"And what's that?"

"She is getting stronger," Dean smiled.

Sam pulled his laptop out and the DVD Azrael left them. Why would he want them to guard a porno with their lives? Confused, the hunter slipped the disk in as Dean and Brooklyn gathered around.

_Dear Diary….being a high powered business president is super fun but so exhausting…Sometimes I just need to relax…..I need Casa Erotica!_

_*Knock Knock*_

_Room service…_

The fake accented voice called out. Brooklyn stared at Dean whose eyes were fixed on the screen.

"I can't people spend money on this crap….." she sighed. Tristan gurgled and watched the blonde woman look up and smile at the visitor.

"Okay so Azrael wanted you to guard this with your life?" Sam asked.

"Maybe he's a fan," Dean shrugged.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Brooklyn chimed in.

"It is a good one," Dean smiled earning an eye roll from Sam and Brooklyn.

_The door opened as the bell hop stepped in holding a covered dish…._

_"I have the kielbasa you ordered….."_

Immediately they knew who the bell hop was – Azrael!

_Ooooohhhh Polish?_

_Hung-arian! _

Brooklyn's eyes widened as she watched Azrael start to get it on with the woman. His hands ran hungrily over her scantily clad body while his mouth devoured hers. Tristan chirped as she wasn't sure what was going on.

"Oh no young lady you're too young for this," Brooklyn shielded her eyes.

"What the Hell is going on?" Sam made a small bitchface.

_Brooklyn, Sam and Dean…You're probably wondering what the Hell's going on? Well if you're watching this- I'm dead. Oh please stop sobbing it's embarrassing for all of us! Without me or your Grace you've got zero (makes zero with fingers) shot of killing Lucifer. Sorry…But you can trap him! The cage you sprung Lucifer from – it's still down there. And maybe just maybe you can shove his ass back in there! Not that it'll be easy- you've got to get cage open and trick our bro back into it and oh yeah avoid Chayyiel and the God Squad! They know where you stand Dean and they'll do whatever takes to make you fight! _

_But hey details right? And here's the big secret- one that Lucifer himself doesn't even know: the key to the cage it's out there! _

_*circles finger around*_

_Actually it's keys – plural – four keys to be exact. Well four rings from the Horsemen. You got em all you got the cage! Can't say I'm betting on you kids but what can I say you've surprised me before! And Michael you were right- I was afraid to stand up to our brother. But not anymore. Now this is me standing up!_

_Azrael stood up tall and proud_

_And this is me lying down_

At once all three of the hunters' eyes went wide and Brooklyn turned her head as Azrael began play time with the blonde. The phrase Hungarian took a whole new meaning for the hunters.

_Naughty…._

"Oh," Sam slammed his laptop shut ending the little peep show.

"So we need the Horsemens' class rings," Dean sighed. He knew it wouldn't be easy as he had crossed swords with them in the past and even though he had locked them away they had grown stronger and more powerful making the remaining three even more dangerous than before!

"We have War's," Brooklyn recalled the moment they had sliced his finger off.

"Well we need Pestilence's Death's and Famine's rings and we have a complete set," Dean stared down at the case and thought of Azrael.

"That it?" Sam huffed.

"Sounds like a plan to me Sam unless you have a better idea," Brooklyn suggested.

* * *

"I didn't want to kill him Gabriel….." Lucifer quietly sobbed into his angel's shoulder.

"I know you didn't," Gabriel gently pushed him back and tilted his chin upward. The Messenger lightly caressed the worn scabbed skin wiping away the tears that had rolled down Lucifer's face. "But he would've killed you."

"Doesn't make it any easier for me," the Lightbearer sighed and allowed his body to be lowered on the bed. Gabriel closed his eyes and tenderly placed both hands over his lover's face healing the scabs and open sores that marked his vessel's face. Though his powers couldn't heal them for good, it provided Lucifer some comfort as his vessel fought to keep him restrained.

"You always were good to me," Gabriel smiled and lifted his hands up and away leaving perfect unblemished skin behind. Lucifer could see the unbridled love brimming in Gabriel's deep soulful eyes. It was the love he harbored only for Lucifer and no other. Not even that mud monkey he slept with could hold a candle to what Gabriel felt for him. The warm pressure of the Messenger's lips plunged Lucifer into a sea of lust and want as Azrael slowly became an afterthought.

"I need you Gabriel," he whispered sadly.

"And I need you my Lightbearer," Gabriel ghosted his lips across his angel's teasing him with the light sweeping movements. The Messenger felt the sorrow that had settled in his soul and knew his touch would chase away the pain. Lucifer sprawled out across the bed giving his archangel better access to the torn clothing that hung to his frame. He would never tire of the skillful swift movements that massaged and caressed his worn vessel. Already his jeans were tight thanks to the tiny shocks that charged through his body, left behind from the sensual touches of his lover.

Gabriel watched as Lucifer's eyes slowly closed and his breathing turned shorter bordering on panting as his hand slid down and unfastened the button with ease. The Fallen One's hips bucked up impatiently causing Gabriel to smile and lightly chuckle.

"Always getting to the point," Gabriel playfully teased then nipped his ear lobe before tracing the tip of his tongue down the smooth warm neck of his lover.

Lucifer grunted in response unable to form any coherent words. He wanted his archangel naked on top of him, pumping him with the hot thickness of his cock then spilling his release deep inside – like so many times before.

Gabriel turned darker and ripped the over-shirt to shreds as Lucifer leered from beneath. His archangel was taking another turn to him, one step closer to falling into the darkness- and his always.

The t-shirt went next and fluttered in irregular strips and shards of cotton leaving bare ripped flesh behind. The Messenger licked his lips and crushed his body against his Lightbearer's acting as if he hadn't seen his love for an eternity. Teeth scraped along skin as tongue ran circles around the erect buds eliciting moans of pleasure from the one below. But Gabriel didn't stop- his mouth slid lower going over the ripped ridges of his abs then pausing at the hemline of the faded black boxers. His sharp emerald pools spied the dark growing circle where beads of precome had breached the thin cheap cotton.

"What do want?" His voice purred over Lucifer's skin.

"You…" _pant,_ "Inside," _pant,_ "Please…."

"You know I could never deny you anything," he repeated Lucifer's words as the denim and cotton was tugged down and off leaving Lucifer naked and hungry. Gabriel peeled his clothing away in a hurried frenzied manner. His cock ached and twitched at the simple vision of being ridden by his angel. The way their bodies rocked together as their deadly pinions of midnight would burst free and envelop their sweat drenched bodies while riding out the powerful waves of release.

Lucifer gazed through half lidded eyes as Gabriel twisted his wrist and flicked his hand producing a tiny tube of lube. The Fallen One closed his eyes and felt the gentle grip of his angel's hands lift his legs and hips onto his lap then spread them apart as a cool slick finger gently probed around his entrance. Gabriel tilted his head studying his lover's reaction before sliding a second finger within. He felt the resistance giving way the longer he worked and stretched his lover's body. Lucifer thrusted his hips, fucking Gabriel's fingers with desperation in every snap.

The pressure left his body leaving an empty feeling behind. Lucifer pleaded with his eyes, urging Gabriel to hurry as the need for release pounded in his being. The Messenger flashed a tender endearing smile as a hand slicked his cock then pushed with the other hand slid his legs apart. The Fallen One's breathing quickened at the invading but welcomed pressure pushing at his entrance. He arched his back higher off the mattress as Gabriel continued sliding in until he was surrounded by the clenching heat.

Gabriel exhaled loudly then slowly pumped inside his angel wanting to make this time last. It had been too long since the last time they had laid together and feared every time would be the last. He feared Michael would appear and rip his beloved Lightbearer away from his arms again. Well he would fight the Warrior- even if it meant taking a stand against his own daughter.

Lucifer opened his eyes to see the sorrow ringing his lover's eyes and reached out bringing him down as the sharp beautiful wings encircled them both. The plethora of colors and shades shined brightly in the light making Lucifer even more beautiful in Gabriel's eyes.

"God I love you," he whispered with every ounce of emotion he held in Gabriel's ear.

"I would follow you back to Hell if it meant being with you for eternity," the Messenger's tone was thick with lust and love. He snaked a hand between them until it was securely wrapped around Lucifer's cock and stroked the receptive organ. The angel hissed and wildly bucked his hips at the swift but sensual caresses knowing he was growing closer towards climax.

"Gabriel…" he screamed as the thick hot ropes coated his angel's hand and his abs. The bright flashing light blocked his vision as the tightening incerased then exploded. Gabriel smiled as the expression of ecstasy and bliss was written across his face- he never disappointed his Lightbearer.

"Lucifer….Lucifer….Oh god…." The ring of muscle constricted around Gabriel's cock milking him towards his own release. His mouth formed a perfect o and his eyes rolled back into his head as his body spilled into his angel, filling him with the thick heat. Sweat poured down their bodies, soaking the sheets and pillows but neither one noticed nor seemed to care.

The Fallen One was content with the weight of Gabriel's body resting against him as they exchanged kisses and whispers of endless devotion. He felt the darkness continue to consume the light that fought to cling to Gabriel's soul knowing that soon not even Michael or that red headed bitch Afriel could save. Soon he would be in his rightful vessel and together they would show what happened when they were betrayed.

"No one will tear you away from me," Lucifer whispered then recanted the spell in the ancient tongue. He dragged a nail across his wrist then let the tiny crimson droplets fall into Gabriel's parted lips. The Messenger's eyes shot open flashing black before closing once again.

**Next update soon...Next the hunt is on for the Horsemen!**


	64. My Bloody Valentine

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn was sound asleep as Tristan rested in her crib. The last several weeks had been hard on them both as losing Azrael had hit Brooklyn especially hard. She remembered the time in Heaven when Azrael was her unofficial guardian- always around since the day she had been born, created from Gabriel himself. There were a few nights Dean had woken up to the quiet sobs and kept awake the rest of the night comforting her through the pain. Tristan had even cried a few times showing how she missed her accidental guardian.

Now they were in Fresno working another case – it appeared a couple had literally torn and eaten one another in what looked to be a frenzied night of passion. Dean stayed behind while Sam went to investigate the crime scene. He sat with his feet propped up on the table and the laptop sitting neatly in his lap. The hunter told Sam he was looking for any other similar occurrences but in reality he was looking for demonic signs. Something told him this was tied to Lucifer but was missing the vital link to connect the two.

"This isn't going anywhere," he closed the computer and walked towards the crib. Tristan was awake and making gurgling noises when Dean peered inside. At sight of her father, the infant's legs and arms kicked up and down.

"Someone's hungry," he whispered while lifting Tristan in his arms. Dean headed toward the kitchen and fetched a bottle from the fridge. Luckily it wasn't ice cold and still warm to which Dean was thankful for.

"I know baby," he whispered, "You mom's been through a lot."

Sam stepped in a few moments later with several bags of food in hand.

"Find anything?" Dean briefly looked up. Sam shook his head and slid the tie off.

"No EMF, no sulfur so demonic and ghost possession are probably out," he sighed.

"Hmm, well what if I told you I wasn't surprised?"

"What do you mean?" Sam handed over a burger and offered to take over feeding duties. Tristan nestled against her uncle and continued to feed unabated.

"I think Lucifer's behind this," Dean said between mouthfuls. "I can't explain it but a part of me can feel it."

"Maybe it's the angel in you. I mean you are Michael reborn," Sam shrugged. Dean didn't hear a drop of venom or malice in his brother's voice.

"Could be…." Dean finished his dinner and tossed the wrapper aside.

"Well you should've seen their bodies. I mean those two just started eating and didn't stop. I mean their stomachs were full and not just dinner full but full on Thanksgiving stuffed. I mean talk about co-dependent," Sam burped his tiny niece feeling the little jolt as she expelled excess gas.

"Go ahead and change her Sam, I'm gonna finish eating then shower."

"So what you're not taking Brook out?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Uh no, she's exhausted and not really in the partying mood in case you couldn't tell."

The confusion was written all over Dean's face and Sam looked down at Tristan then at his brother.

"Dean it's Valentine's Day remember? You always celebrate it with Brooklyn. Even before you met her you would call it Unattached Drifter's Holiday."

"Yeah well that it may be….." Dean turned and looked down at Brooklyn who continued to sleep, "I dunno….I don't think either one of us is feeling it this year Sam."

Sam looked hard at Dean who had headed to the kitchen and fetched a beer.

"What?" He asked before putting the open bottle to his lips.

"It's when a dog doesn't eat that you know something's wrong," Sam replied.

"Remarkably patronizing concern," Dean took a swig of cold amber refreshment, "Duly noted. Look nothing's wrong Sam so are we gonna work or not?"

"Sure," he noted how broody Dean had been but didn't want to ask for fear of starting a fight.

* * *

Brooklyn woke up a few hours later to find she was alone in the room- well except for Tristan. Her baby girl was fast asleep in her crib and nearby was several empty bottles. With eyes barely open, she fumbled for her phone and hurriedly dialed.

Dean and Sam examined the bodies as Doctor Corman gathered his coat and bade then farewell.

"And please gentlemen," he said in a lighthearted tone, "please refrigerate after opening."

They waited until the good doctor was gone and started examining the organs. Their good and plenties sat neatly in Tupperware containers that were stacked in the cooler. The liver, intestines, brain, and lungs turned up nothing unusual. Dean popped the top and did a once over on the heart then slid it in front of Sam.

"Be my valentine?" He grinned. Sam flashed his bitchface and shook his head before taking a look at the hearts. Dean heard his phone go off and didn't have to look at it to know who was calling.

"Brook," he answered.

_"Where are you two at?"_

"At the morgue looking at the star crossed lovers," Dean looked over at Sam who waved frantically at him.

_"Okay," she yawned, "I guess I'll do a little research here then."_

"Well Sam's waving frantically at me…."

_"Cas just popped in so I better go too. Keep your asses and heads down."_

Dean laughed a little before hanging up to see what Sam was having a meltdown about.

"Where's the fire Samantha?"

"It's Sam," he said with irritation, "Anyways look at the hearts- they have identical markings."

Dean held the magnifying glass towards the markings and recognized what they were.

"It's Enochian Sam-it's the mark of a union."

"Union as in lovers' union?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Afraid so," Dean sighed and called up Castiel. He knew only one being would leave the insignia on the heart of a human – a cherub or Cupid.

* * *

Castiel smiled down at Tristan as the angel noticed how much the little one had grown since the last time he laid eyes on her. The angel lightly ran a finger over her cheek then watched the tiny hand clutch it.

"She certainly know who you are," Brooklyn sighed.

"Tristan and I share a deep bond which will only deepen the older she becomes," Castiel looked up at the hunter.

"I couldn't have asked for a better guardian and soulmate for my daughter," Brooklyn leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She noticed the flush tint that crept up on his face at the simple yet powerful gesture.

"But Brooklyn I will always be in love with you though," Castiel confessed. Brooklyn frowned at the darkness that dulled his bright cerulean depths.

"Cas it's okay," she placed a hand on the side of his face, "Dean has come to terms with everything."

The angel nodded shakily as his phone went off. Brooklyn had picked the ringtone – Lake of Fire by Nirvana. It was appropriate given the circumstances.

"Dean," he answered.

_"Cas, it's Dean. Yeah we're in the basement room 31 C of Saint James Medical Cen…"_

Dean found Castiel standing nose to nose with him.

"I'm there now," he replied with the phone attached firmly to his ear.

"Yeah I get that," Dean answered.

"I'm gonna hang up now," the angel said.

"Right," Dean nodded his head. He was going to have to teach the angel better phone manners.

"So we're dealing with a rogue cupid?" Sam was taken aback by the news.

"Yeah and I used to think they were fat kids in diapers," Dean chuckled.

"They're not incontinent Dean," Castiel flashed a look. "But regardless the cupid has gone rogue and has to be killed."

"Well we need to go by and get Brook then," Dean declared as he made a quick call.

* * *

Tristan gurgled happily at Tom when he appeared in the doorway. Brooklyn pushed away part of the salt barrier to allow the demon in then quickly closed the door.

"So you think Lucifer has something to do with this?" Tom looked over at Dean in disbelief.

"Well mock me if you want but deep down I know he has everything to do with this!"

Tom nodded and decided it was best not to argue with the hunter. With the Apocalypse breaking out across the globe nothing should surprise him anymore. Lucifer had the power to pull out every stop he wanted and use every resource possible- right down to a simple cherub.

* * *

They sat in the cozy restaurant waiting for their orders. Brooklyn scanned the room casting a few glances at the couples scattered about. Normally this day was one she and Dean would celebrate with a night of dinner and hot passionate sex but this year, this year she didn't have the heart for it.

"So what you three know this is the kind of place Cupid would come and enjoy the cosmos?" Sam picked at his salad.

"Considering it's Valentine's Day and all of the lonely hearts swimming about it's the perfect place for him to fly on the wings of love," Brooklyn stared at the grilled chicken on her plate suddenly feeling the loss of appetite.

"Brook what is it?" Dean froze mid bite.

"I'm not hungry," She shoved the plate aside. Sam lunged for the untouched food and dropped the chicken on his salad.

"Brook you've been a downer for the last two weeks," Dean set his food down. "What is it? And don't tell me that you're still upset over Azrael either."

She just shrugged and looked away unsure of why she felt empty the last few weeks.

**I know this was kind of short but I wanted to get something posted...**


	65. Cupid's Arrow

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Castiel stared at Brooklyn strangely as she shoved aside her food and rested her chin atop her arms. The angel watched as she had fallen into a state of melancholy and suspected it wasn't just because of Azrael.

"Brook…" the angel reached out taking her hand in his. He didn't care if Dean was looking or not- the pull had come from nowhere and found it difficult to ignore. The tender touch of her skin pressed tightly against his sent shivers through the angel's body. Dean flashed a strange look in the angel's direction but Castiel was indifferent towards the hunter.

"Brook you need to eat," Dean pushed the plate back in front of his hunter, leaving no room for argument. Sighing, she picked up the fork and knife in preparation to force the steaming breast and vegetables but paused when Castiel look up and over her shoulder.

"He's here," the angel said pointedly.

"Where?" Sam scanned the room but couldn't see what the angel was staring at.

"Over there," Dean found himself pointing at the couple that had suddenly starting getting hot and heavy in front of every patron. The decorations hanging throughout the dining room began to flutter as a strange breeze rushed through.

"What you mean same side of the booth couple over there?" Sam looked at his brother.

"Yep," Dean nodded.

"Meet me in the back," Castiel vanished.

* * *

Brooklyn Dean and Sam raced to the back and caught sight of the angel with a hand outstretched towards the wall. His intense blue eyes were trained on cherub that was invisible to the others.

"Okay Cas where is he?" Sam was curious to lay eyes on a cherub.

"I have him tethered," the angel quietly answered then changed in Enochian. Brooklyn and Dean knew he was summoning the angel but kept silent as Castiel finished the spell.

"Manifest yourself," he commanded. Brooklyn scanned the room but found no sign of the cherub.

"So where is he?" Sam asked.

"Here I am!" Dean felt the thick arms wrap around his body and bounce him up and down. Cupid laughed and squeezed the hunter tighter as Dean pleaded with Brooklyn and Sam.

"A little help?"

"Oh help is on the way yes it is," he spoke in a way a parent would speak to their child. Brooklyn started laughing but immediately stopped when Cupid laid eyes on her.

"Well look at you!"

"No!" She shot up a hand but the cherub was upon her and enveloped her small frame in his large chubby one.

"This is Cupid?" Sam looked at Castiel.

"Yes," Castiel answered before he became the next victim of the naked angel's bear hug.

"Hello you!" Castiel cringed and gritted his teeth through the agonizing gesture.

"Are we in a fight? Is this a fight?" Sam was ready to battle.

"No, this is their handshake," Castiel spat out before he was released.

"And look at you huh?" Cupid turned to Sam. He started towards the younger Winchester but Sam wasn't as receptive.

"No!" He snapped quickly but the angel jumped on him and took the hunter in a tight embrace.

"I don't like it," Sam grimaced.

"No one does," Brooklyn sighed. The angel turned around and looked at Dean and Brooklyn with recognition slowly growing his eyes.

"Michael?" Dean nodded slowly.

"Afriel?" Brooklyn nodded. "Guilty," she shrugged.

"Wow! Where have you two…..Wow it's been so…." Cupid was overcome with emotions and tackled the hunters in another hug. Dean winced at the naked body pushed tightly against him but luckily the hug didn't last too long.

"So what can I do for you?" He stood back with a wide grin on his face.

"Why are you doing it?" Brooklyn started in.

"Doing what?" Cupid was confused but retained his smile.

"Your targets- The ones you marked," Castiel answered, "They're slaughtering each other."

"They are?" Cupid darted his eyes between the four and the grin dropped.

"Listen birthday suit," Dean stepped towards him, "we know okay? We know about you flitting around shooting up people with your poison arrows making them slaughter one another!"

"But what we don't know is why," Castiel added.

"But….I didn't…..Michael….Afriel….you two think…." The angel broke down crying over the hurtful accusations. Brooklyn slapped a hand against her forehead and shook her head.

"Good going Dean," Brooklyn said in a sarcastic manner and patted his back.

"Shouldn't one of us uh….go talk to him?" Sam asked feeling awkward over suggesting such a thing.

"Yep…" Dean clapped a hand on Castiel's back, "Give 'em Hell Cas!"

Brooklyn gave a half hearted smile while Dean and Sam flashed encouraging ones at the angel. Castiel was uncertain how to approach the distraught cherub for comfort wasn't an emotion he was used to- at least around others.

"Look…um….we didn't mean to….hurt your feelings," he rubbed the back of his neck in human fashion. Cupid spun around eager to accept the haphazard apology.

"Look I love love! It's more than just a word to me! And if that's wrong than I don't wanna be right!"

"Right well I have no idea what you just said," Castiel winced as he patted the angel's back with the movements of a robot.

"Look I was just on my appointed rounds," his mood brightened, "Whatever my targets do after that- that's not up to me. I was just following orders."

Cupid latched his hands on Castiel's shoulders and looked dead straight in his eyes.

"Please brother, look into my eyes and you'll see I'm not lying," Castiel stood perfectly still and gazed hard into the other's eyes.

"He's telling the truth," Cupid clapped with glee reminding Brooklyn of a giddy five year old.

"Jiminy Christmas thank you!" Castiel was privy to another famous Cupid embrace for his efforts.

"So if you were under orders….." Brooklyn said aloud.

"Well you know how it goes remember?" The hunter nodded but looked away.

"Sam here's a bit slow will you explain it again?" Sam shot a bitchface at her while Dean smirked hoping to suppress the laugh that was aching to get out.

"Well Heaven doesn't care about matches except for certain bloodlines and destines…like yours and Michael's," Brooklyn closed her eyes as she remembered with painful detail the orders of a cherub.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean tensed up as Cupid cheerfully continued.

"Well it was pre-destined for John and Mary Winchester to be together….top priority you know. At first they couldn't stand one another but after we got done with them- perfect! But wait that wasn't it! Gabriel was supposed to meet Rachel Ravenwood! You and Michael had to be reborn while Sam had to be born!"

"Wait you mean my mother and father were part of some divine matchmaking scheme!" Brooklyn clenched her fists though deep down she knew how the angels worked.

"Well yeah! Yours and Michael's human parents were matches made in Heaven!" Cupid spoke with a dreamy hint in his voice.

"So you hooked our parents up?" Dean jumped on the cherub demanding answers.

"Well not me but yeah!"

Brooklyn felt her anger brewing as her mother and father were set up in la Heaven style version of ! But now her mother was dead and father was back in the slimy clutches of Lucifer and yet Cupid stood there cheery and chipper!

"My mother is dead and my father is under Lucifer's influence! Dean and Sam's parents are dead!"

Before she knew it, Brooklyn felt her fist launch forward and collide with the angel's jaw. Every ounce of anger, rage, hurt, sorrow and grief powered her attack as the adrenaline pumped furiously through her veins. Cupid didn't budge or even flinch at the hunter's attack and instead was hurt by her actions.

"Damn it!" She cursed and grabbed her fist. Brooklyn hopped around the room with her face turning bright red and fist beginning to swell. Dean and Sam noticed the angel had fled leaving them with nothing more than old wounds ripped back open.

"Where did he go?" Sam continued darting his eyes around.

"I believe Brook upset him," Castiel admitted.

"Upset him! I upset him!" Brooklyn stared wildly at the angel and continued holding her injured hand.

"Brook you punched Cupid!" Sam hollered.

"No Sam I punched a dick!" The human side reemerged and remained in tight control. Dean cast a warning at Sam to not say another word. The younger brother nodded and pursed his lips together hoping it would hold back what he wanted to say.

"Brook we need to talk," Dean took her injured hand in his, "this anger and sadness isn't about Azrael anymore is it? It's something else isn't it?"

Brooklyn didn't answer and let her hand slip from his as she turned and walked away.

"Or not," Dean sighed sadly.

* * *

Tom was playing with Tristan when Brooklyn stepped back inside the room. The little red head caught sight of her mother and started crawling across the floor with her babysitter hot on her tiny heels.

"There's my baby girl," Brooklyn knelt down eager to hold the small soft body in her arms. Tristan's eyes brightened as Brooklyn felt the smile break the frown from her mouth.

"How'd it go?" Tom was anxious to hear any news given he was still being hunted by demon and angel alike and hiding had become a fine art.

"Well Cupid wasn't the one killing those couples. Dean thinks Lucifer has a hand in this somehow."

"And he still does," Dean called out as he crossed the threshold and locked the door. Sam had headed back to the morgue after getting a call from the ME about another strange death while Dean opted to return to the hotel.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Tom paced around the room as a deep sinking sensation took a hold of his body. If Lucifer was behind this then it meant the A list demons wouldn't be too far behind which was bad news for the hunters and himself.

"Look I'm gonna give Tristan a bath then put her down- it's late," Brooklyn started towards the bathroom with baby and towel in hand. Dean waited until she was out of earshot range before opening his mouth.

"Tom did you notice anything strange with her before I got back?"

"Well she did look a little down if that's what you mean- well until she saw Tristan. But I got the feeling something was off with her."

Dean just nodded and sat on the bed, feeling helpless that he couldn't reach out to her.

**Next update soon!**


	66. Famine

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn had put Tristan down when Sam returned. The younger brother appeared bothered as his eyes darted furiously while one hand clutched a briefcase tightly in a vise like hold.

"Sam what's wrong?" She stood up and got a better look at him taking the suitcase and placing it on the table.

"Demon…" he finally breathed and pointed at the case.

"You crossed paths with a demon and it had that?" Brooklyn turned and looked at the black case then back at him.

"Yeah," Sam darted to the bathroom anxious to peel away the suit and tie. Brooklyn frowned as she sensed something was off with him.

"You sure you're okay?" She called out.

"Positive Brook," he hollered back. "Say where did Dean and Tom?"

"Food run," she answered from the other side. "So what did you find out?"

"Well the guy was the poster child for weight loss and had been for a few years until yesterday when he went on a Twinkie binge. He busted the lap band then stuffed away until his stomach bulged and then crammed them down with a toilet brush!"

Sam stepped out in shorts and shirt and walked towards the crib. He peered over at Tristan who was sound asleep in her bed.

"So was he marked by Cupid?"

"No," Sam stood and shook his head. "And he's not the only one. Seems there's been 8 suicides and now nineteen OD's as of today – including Twinkie the Kid."

"Well that's above the seasonal batting average," Brooklyn propped open the laptop and started digging. Seconds later Dean and Tom returned with food and drink.

"Did you bring it?" Brooklyn hopped up and snatched the large to go cup and one bag from Tom's hand.

"Better count my fingers," he muttered as Brooklyn opened the bag and inhaled the wonderful scent of fries, grease and chicken.

"This place has the best grilled chicken sandwiches, fries and malts," she said between bites.

"And baby you were right," Dean was in heaven with the double bacon cheeseburger and fries. Tom was just happy with boneless wings and Coke. Dean spotted the case and pointed with a greasy finger.

"What's with the bag?"

"Snatched it from a demon," Sam said quickly

"Well what's in it?" Dean asked impatiently.

"We thought we'd wait for you two to return before the opening ceremony," Brooklyn said with a mouthful. Dean grunted and continued to happily devour his food.

* * *

"I swear these locks are so damn cheap," Dean picked the combination with ease and watched the locks snap open in tandem. He rubbed his hands and popped them all the way then slowly allowed the top to come up. Almost immediately it flung open spilling a bright pure light throughout the room blinding all present until it vanished leaving the room once again bathed in cheap lighting.

"Dean that was….."

"Yeah it was…."

"What guys?" Sam asked.

"A human soul," Castiel appeared behind them with a bag in one hand and a half eaten burger in the other.

"Since when did angels crave White Castle?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"My hunger…It's a clue actually," the angel took a big bite.

Sam was confused but Brooklyn was deep in thought while Dean just stared at the angel.

"This town – it isn't suffering from love-gone-wrong- effect. It's suffering from hunger, starvation to be exact….but more specifically from famine!

Brooklyn forced herself to breathe, "Famine's somewhere here in town."

"And then will come Famine, riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty and great will be the Horseman's hunger for he is hunger."

Brooklyn looked up to Dean as the last few words spilled freely from his lips. She knew it was archangel side of him recalling the old passage.

"Man are we screwed," Tom flopped on the bed. "Famine's gonna be surrounded by Lucifer's posse and anyone within a certain radius will be affected. Whatever your deepest darkest hunger or desire is- it'll find it and it won't be ignored."

Sam darted to the bathroom but no one bothered to ask why as their minds weighed heavy on what Famine's arrival meant.

"They'll come after Tristan," Brooklyn got up and walked to the crib, relieved her daughter was still fast asleep.

"If they try…." Dean started but stopped. He didn't want to upset Brooklyn any further. Castiel kept eating while Tom watched with an odd fascination.

"If only I had a camera," he muttered.

"Okay Sam let's go!" Dean was dressed and looked over at Castiel who stared longingly at the empty bag.

"Dude since when did you become a Hamburglar?"

The angel didn't answer and kept silent vigil over the bag. Brooklyn was on the bed feeding Tristan who had woken up fussy and hungry. Her tiny lips worked the rubber nipple over in a furious and greedy motion- like she wasn't going to get enough.

"Okay young lady no more," she tugged the bottle away but Tristan wailed in protest.

"Tristan, there's none left," Brooklyn shook the bottle upside down, "See?"

"Brook is Tristan okay?" Dean hurried over and picked his baby girl up. She continued to wail and scream alarming the hunter.

"Cas!" Castiel snapped from his trance and saw his charge screaming at the top of her lungs.

"She's been affected by Famine," he said flatly.

"Damn it!" Dean hollered while Brooklyn sat silent. Neither the angel nor Dean noticed the storm gathering in her grey pools- churning and morphing the gentle slate to a dark angry storm grey.

"Cas you gotta get Tristan outta here! Beam her to somewhere like Phoenix or Canada!"

"It doesn't matter Dean," he said with sympathy, "She's been touched and the hunger will go with her."

"But she's just a baby," he argued.

"She's still human and has a hunger like any other person but in this instance it's food or more specifically milk."

"Sam we need to move now!" Sam stepped in the doorway wiping his face and breathing heavily.

"I can't go Dean," he exhaled, "I think I'm craving it again…."

"No….no not…."

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "Demon blood."

"When Famine is hungry he must devour the souls of his victims," Tom stood and looked through the curtains, "No matter the size or age."

Dean held Tristan closer to him while the little red head screamed and wailed. He could feel his heart shatter at his daughter's suffering, wishing he could erase the pain from her tiny soul. Castiel watched with a heavy heart as Tristan kicked and flailed her hands demanding she be fed.

"I'm so sorry Tristan," the hunter kissed her forehead then stroked her coppery locks. "I'm gonna make you better I swear it."

Brooklyn heard his touching words while silently gathering weapons in a bag. The need for revenge had trickled in then like wildfire consumed every corner and fiber and nerve as the voice screamed, "_REVENGE…..REVENGE…REVENGE…..REVENGE….."_

_I will have vengeance…_

Closing her eyes, the hunter focused on Famine and felt the lifting sensation take over as the voices of Dean and Castiel faded into oblivion.

* * *

The black suburban sat parked outside the diner as demons surrounded the building. Brooklyn slipped Tom's knife from her bag and darted from tree to tree, edging closer to her targets. It didn't matter none were Azazel, every demon she saw had to die. It was because of them she lost her parents, it was because of them she lost Gabriel to Lucifer and it was because of them Nate and Jackson died.

Her fingers curled around the handle, turning her knuckles white like snow as her eyes narrowed and hardened to two cold slits. Her heart thundered in her chest and ears like the drums of war. Brooklyn tensed up and studied her prey, deciding on the large solid one first. With one sharp cry, the hunter burst from the underbrush and charged the demonic detail.

"Ravenwood," a female demon leered and leapt towards her. "Boss wants you real bad."

Brooklyn said nothing and grappled around the demon's host, taking them both to the ground. The demon was stunned at the sheer strength the slender woman possessed which turned to Brooklyn's advantage. One short snap of the wrist send the knife slicing the tender skin and flesh wide open allowing the blood to rush out and over the dying demon before pooling on the concrete.

"Tell the boss I'll see him in Hell bitch," Brooklyn panted and snapped her head up at the next two demons that roared her way.

"More lambs coming to slaughter," she flashed a sinister grin and shot her hand up sending them against the SUV. The demons snarled and were on their feet, hungering to taste her blood upon their lips.

"You boys think you can tango with me?" Brooklyn waved them on and twirled the blade in her hand.

"Oh you know it baby," the olive skinned demon leered and started towards her. The other demon watched his comrade and the hunter circle around each other for several tense moments before the demon lifted a hand and flashed two lifeless coal pools.

Brooklyn sliced her arm across her body casting the demon against the solid oak. Her eyes went to the other while her wrist twisted around causing the other to collapse upon his knees and claw at the unseen hands.

"Bitch," he snarled through gritted teeth.

"Oh you know it….baby," Throwing their words back in the face, the hunter hurled Tom's knife through the air and watched it hit its target with deadly accuracy. The demon's mouth opened in a dying scream and filtered through in bright hellish glow.

"Knife," she beckoned the blade back in her hand.

The other demon was on all fours, panting for air when he caught sight of the boots in front of his face. Brooklyn snapped her leg up, striking a blow under the demon's chin.

"No on fucks with my daughter! NO ONE!" She unleashed her cold rage on unholy being throwing punches and delivering well placed blows to the stomach and chest before taking the knife and stabbing the demon in the thigh.

"That was for my mother," she slashed the inner thigh, "That was for my father," she gripped the demon by the throat until its eyes threatened to pop from the sockets, "This is for Gabriel."

Her arm pulled back then sprang in a sharp but violent upper cut blow, ripping through flesh and bone with the blade. The demon died instantly leaving a bloody hollow shell behind. Brooklyn pushed the corpse over with her boot then casually strolled towards the entrance of the diner. She didn't sneak in as Famine already felt her presence the moment she appeared.

The dining room was littered with bodies of Famine's victims while the kitchen had the body of the cook dunked in frying oil with half his skin melted off. The stench of death hung heavily in the air clogging any space with the foulness of rotted flesh, blood and sin. Brooklyn felt a small pang of sympathy as she stood at the end.

_Poor bastards never stood a chance…._

"Ah," Famine clapped his hands, "I see you got my little gift outside."

"Pretty poor quality seeing as it's coming from you," Brooklyn hissed.

"Oh but you see my dear, I have plenty more where that came from," Famine motioned for two more demons to take the hunter on- knowing the demons would lose. The Horseman had pumped her need for vengeance so greatly that any demon that crossed her was meeting his or her own demise.

"Bring it on you wrinkly assed son of a bitch! I'm just getting warmed up," she flashed the blade.

Famine grinned and watched with a pleased expression as Brooklyn slaughtered the demons one by one, spilling the blood and giving him more souls to purge his hunger.

**Sorry bout the super long delay...**


	67. Self Loathing & Guilt

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"Alright," Dean snapped the cuff around his brother's wrist, "Well just hang in there and we'll be back as soon as possible."

Sam nodded and swallowed hard as the hunger gnawed at his soul. He looked towards his brother with a soulful look and spoke with a shaky voice, "Be careful out there."

Dean nodded and patted his brother's arm before standing to leave with Castiel.

"And….hurry," he called out as the door closed behind Dean and the sound of the dresser scooting across the floor could be heard. Sam closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cool steel pipe hoping Dean and Cas would be back soon. He didn't know how long he would be able to control the need for demon blood before it overwhelmed him. Sam thought about Tristan and how Famine had touched the smallest member of their family. She didn't deserve it! She was an innocent! Even as Tom had vanished with the wailing infant in arms, she wouldn't be safe until the Horseman was stopped.

Dean rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his seat as the Impala sat parked outside the hospital. Marty the ME had fallen victim to Famine and went on one long drinking binge. Castiel had vanished- probably to raid a McDonald's no doubt. He hated sitting around when Brooklyn had vanished with the knife in tow. Dean suspected she too had fallen prey to Famine but didn't know what it was that would affect her so deeply.

His eyes stayed trained on the double doors until Castiel appeared with a bag brimming with double cheeseburgers. The angel's face lit up in a rare grin as he devoured the first one.

"Are you freaking serious? Really Cas?"

"These make me very happy," Castiel replied with a mouthful of bread meat and cheese smashed together. Dean rolled his eyes and looked at the bag then at the angel.

"How many is that Cas?"

"I lost count but I think it's in the low hundreds," the angel simply shrugged.

Dean let out a low whistle and glanced back at the entrance just in time to spot a man in black carrying a briefcase.

"There," Castiel pointed, "Demon."

Dean turned the engine and followed the black Suburban out of town.

* * *

Brooklyn continued mowing the demons down while Famine laughed and clapped with the glee of a child. Blood splattered her face and clothing giving the hunter the appearance of a feral animal. Her eyes glowed dark and ominous as the hatred roared through her, ripping and slicing across and into flesh like paper.

"Hungry….." Famine continued consuming the souls. "More! I must have more!"

Brooklyn raged on as the floor turned slick with blood and entrails.

* * *

"Okay so let's go over the plan," Dean turned his head and was met with silence. Castiel was focused on the wrapper in his hands which he stroked longingly.

"Happy meal!" The hunter snapped his fingers, "Cas the plan!"

"Right," the angel nodded nervously, "I go in, cut Famine's ring off and get Brooklyn then meet you back here."

"Sounds foolproof to me," Dean exhaled but Castiel had vanished. He sat and waited for a minute then hopped out.

"It's been too long," he muttered.

Dean crept through the back door, slammed with the foul stench of cooked flesh and rotted skin. The cook was leaned over in the fryer which continued cooking his skin off. Several other employees were sprawled along the kitchen- some had been bludgeoned while others were in any visible manner. The hunter shook his head and crouched along the counter and cautiously peered over the counter.

"Brook," he whispered sadly. His beloved hunter slashed and cut with no discretion as Famine grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Her eyes harbored years of growing hatred towards the demons and now he lay witness to her hunger being fulfilled.

_Vengeance is mine…I will have vengeance….._

Her voice rumbled in his mind, matching the same coldness that darkened her eyes. Brooklyn wanted payback for the murder of her family- that was her need.

"Cas," Dean saw the angel hunched over on the floor shoveling raw beef as fast as he could into his mouth. His cheeks were smeared with blood and puffed out like a chipmunk's only ready to explode under the pressure of ground raw protein. Dean slid closer towards the swinging door unaware of the demon behind him.

"Michael," the demon snarled alerting Dean to its presence. The hunter charged his attacker, slamming him against the wall. Before the demon could react, several hard blows cracked against his jaw and face. A second demon heard the commotion and peeled Dean away from his comrade. His arms were pinned behind his head allowing the first demon to belt him in the abs. The air rushed through Dean's lungs and escaped in a loud whoosh.

Castiel continued eating as Brooklyn shed demon blood, both not paying heed to Dean as he was dragged from the kitchen and tossed at Famine's feet.

"Ah Michael," Famine rolled his chair towards the hunter.

"What did you do to them!" He angrily pointed at Brooklyn and Castiel.

"You set your dog on me and I threw him a steak," Famine cackled coldly. "But her, oh she held so much rage and fire in her belly."

"Bastard," Dean stood, "So this is your big trick? Make people cuckoo for Coco Puffs?"

"It doesn't take much- just a little push," Famine grinned. "Ah America- consume consume consume- all you can eat! It's like watching a swarm of locusts in stretch pants! And you all starve because hunger isn't just physical- it also comes from the soul."

"Funny because it sure as Hell isn't affecting me," Dean smirked.

"Yes I have noticed," Famine studied him, "Did you ever wonder why that was?"

"I like to think it's because of my strength of character," the smirk grew wider.

"I disagree Michael," Famine sighed and slapped a hand on the hunter's chest. Dean felt the pull beneath the Horseman's touch. It was cold and void of warmth where his hand rested, killing the vibrant life in one small patch of flesh.

"Ah yes there it is," Famine closed his eyes, "No matter what you do you can't fill it- not with food drink or sex or even the love of a child."

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Dean threatened the Horseman.

"But it's true. You can lie to everyone around you but deep down you know it's true. It resides inside you, serving as a constant reminder of what you did."

"It had to be done!"

"You can tell yourself that until you believe it as truth," Famine opened his eyes and smiled, "But you're broken Michael- you can't win and you know it. You continue to go through the motions fighting on as you always have but nothing. You let Brooklyn down, failed her in so many ways. You're not hungry Michael because inside you're already dead!"

"Let him go," Sam stood down the Horseman. His face coated with fresh blood from the gluttony of earlier.

"Sammy…." Dean was devastated as his brother had fallen off the wagon.

"Sam Winchester," Famine nodded. "I see you got the snack I sent you."

"Snack!" Sam shouted incredulously.

"Don't worry," Famine quietly reassured him, "You can't have too much demon blood. You're not like the others. Lucifer wanted you that way you know."

Several demons charged but forgot about Brooklyn who was waiting for another chance to strike. Dean watched in horror as she pounced on the demons, stabbing the blade deep within their skulls. She grinned victoriously not caring if anyone was disgusted. The remaining demons went for Sam, this time sidestepping the hunter. Brooklyn hollered in anguish as she sliced through air and landed stomach first on the floor. Her eyes shined with rage as she slipped and stumbled to get to her query. Sam lifted his hand and closed his eyes, casting the demons back to Hell.

"No," Sam shook his head, "I won't do it."

"Fine," Famine's mouth dropped as a hand waved and summoned the demons towards him. The thick plume raced down the Horseman's throat and settled in the bowels of his body. If Sam didn't want them then he would!

They stared one another down until Sam moved first and raised his hand. Famine started to laugh when nothing happened.

"You're parlor tricks won't work on my Sam- I'm a Horseman," the arrogance and pride boomed in his laughter.

"No," Sam darted his eyes to his body, "But it will on them."

Gathering every ounce of unholy strength he possessed, Sam summoned the demons back from the pits of Horseman. Famine convulsed and spasm in his chair as the powerful force stripped the souls from his being. His month dropped open in a silent scream as the demons slammed through the tile floor – back to Hell.

Brooklyn dropped the knife and grabbed the sides of her head as the sharp jolts of pain blasted her skull. Dean rushed to her side and enveloped her in his warm embrace. Her body trembled as she broke down- frightened over what she had done and that she hurt the ones she loved.

"I'm sorry…." She sobbed over and over.

"Shhhh," Dean shushed her. "It's not your fault Brook…..It's not your fault."

Castiel wiped the corners of his mouth and approached Famine. The Horseman was slumped in his seat, weakened from the purging. The angel leaned down and ripped the ring from the bony finger. He held the perfect circle between his thumb and forefinger, examining the flawless craftsmanship.

"Dean," the hunter nodded without looking up at the angel. It was time to leave.

* * *

Bobby changed then fed Tristan who was content in her adoptive grandfather's arms.

"You look so much like your mom," he smiled warmly. The hardness in his eyes softened every so subtly by just one look into those sweet emerald pools. "And you have the appetite of your dad," he chuckled lightly.

Dean was in the basement listening to Sam go through detox. The howls echoed off the iron walls as the younger Winchester struggled against the restraints. For Dean it was agonizing given they had gone through this with Brooklyn and then a few times before with Sam. The whiskey bottle was liquid gold that numbed the pain and provided a false sense of warmth and security.

"Dean," Castiel appeared, "He will be alright."

"I know," Dean took a hard swig.

"Sam has to get it out of his system," the angel spoke in a hushed but sympathetic tone.  
"And then he'll be…"

"Listen…uh Cas," Dean interrupted him, "I need to get some fresh air."

The bright blue pools followed the hunter's backside until it melted behind the shadows. Castiel left to check on Brooklyn whom he put under once they got home. She had been distraught over everything she did, blaming herself for failing Dean and not the other way around.

_"I'm stronger than that Cas…."_

_"Famine's effect can rip away even the most resilient defenses Brook."_

_"Did you see how he looked at me? I was reveling in slaughtering them all! I was sick!"_

Brooklyn started to lose all grip with reality and suffer what humans called a nervous breakdown. Dean had pleaded with the angel to help, to ease her suffering. Castiel had obliged.

The angel eased his form on the edge of the bed, watching as Brooklyn rested.

"How is she?" Tom appeared behind him.

"Resting," Castiel sighed and brushed the loose strands from her eyes.

"She really blames herself for it all," the angel nodded.

"No one was safe from Famine…."

Tom turned and left Castiel in silence to focus on tracking Death and Pestilence down. The angel bent down and whispered in her ear, "You did nothing wrong. Your soul is hurting and Famine took advantage of it."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead before turning to check on Tristan.

Dean dragged his feet as he reached the Impala and shot his eyes upward to the night sky battling back the rising tide of hot stinging tears.

"Please..." he whimpered, "I need...I can't do this...I need help please."

**Next update soon **


	68. The Raging Storm

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Lucifer angrily paced the room as Gabriel watched with sorrow in his eyes. Famine had failed leaving Pestilence and Death to finish the job.

"How could this happen!" He hollered. His nostrils flared and eyes widened with hellish rage.

"Lucifer," Gabriel stood behind him. The Lightbearer spun around coming face to face with his lover. Gabriel's tender emerald pools brimmed with tears of pain- pain he felt for Lucifer.

"Gabriel," Lucifer placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed a finger with the other while attempting to find the words.

"I know you're angry Lucifer," he softly spoke. His voice was reminiscent of a gentle ocean breeze lifting the Lightbearer from the darkness. "But you know Michael is one to not underestimate."

"Yes of course," Lucifer nodded and dropped his hand from the angel's shoulder. "But he's human!"

"And as such can have emotions and feelings manipulated with ease. Just a little push in the right direction is all it takes."

Gabriel stepped closer, slipping a hand along Lucifer's face then neck. The Lightbearer sighed at the simple touch they shared and longed for more than mere brushes of skin. Ever since he had taken possession of the one called Nick, Lucifer had absorbed the pain the man held, feeling his hatred towards God boil over the moment he said yes.

"You're right," Lucifer slowly smiled and lifted his eyes to Gabriel. Shadows danced across his vessel's face casting an angelic but yet at the same time sinister expression across the fallen angel's features. Gabriel slid his hands higher on his angel's face drawing him in to his full waiting lips.

"But," he brushed his lips across the Messenger's before drawing back, "First there is something I need to do."

Blue Earth, Minnesota didn't know what hit them.

* * *

Brooklyn packed their things while Tristan crawled around her ankles. The tiny red head had started exploring her vast but frightening world though she stayed close to her mother. Dean had volunteered to restock the Impala and help Bobby in tracking down the whereabouts of the remaining two Horsemen.

The gentle nudge against her ankle caught the hunter's attention and Brooklyn tilted her head down as Tristan was impatiently slapping the top of her foot.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Brooklyn swooped down and collected her daughter who was now fussing and sticking her fingers in her mouth.

"Oh I see," she dropped Dean's shirt on the bed and started down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I think your best bet is to go up to Blue Earth and talk to Pastor Jim," Bobby tapped on the worn frayed map.

"You think he may know something?" Dean studied the route they wanted to take but also chose to hear Bobby out.

"He's been watching the signs pretty close so I would say yeah. That and we haven't heard from him in a week which I wouldn't sound the alarm over but given what's been going down," Bobby nodded. Brooklyn hurried in making a beeline for the freezer. Tristan had started crying at this point as the infant was caught in the painful rite of passage known as teething.

"I know sweetie," she scanned the frosty boxes and bags until the solid icy ring came into view. Quickly she tugged the cerulean circle of relief out and placed it in Tristan's outstretched hands.

"Okay kiddo this should do it," she cooed softly. Dean's heart melted as he watched his daughter's tears vanish and collective calm dominated her features. Brooklyn sighed and took a seat noticing the map sprawled on the table.

"Planning a road trip Bobby?"

"We're going to head to Blue Earth," Dean confessed.

"Why is something wrong with Pastor Jim?"

"Well we haven't heard from him in over a week," Bobby averted his nervous stare from her.

"But that's normal though with him," Brooklyn shrugged, "Ever since….." she hesitated for a moment. Dean reached out and lightly caressed her cheek reassuringly.

"Brook it wasn't your fault," he sighed with a heavy heart.

"Doesn't matter Dean," she shifted Tristan to her other side, "so many have died because of me because I couldn't stand up to Alistair in Hell."

"Brook it's water under the bridge now," Bobby wasn't so sympathetic. "We have to work to stop him from destroying the world."

Brooklyn knew what he was doing but it wasn't working. Blood was on her hands- innocent blood and it was that reason her soul couldn't soar from the depths.

"We'll leave tomorrow," Dean nodded at Bobby.

* * *

Walt and Roy continued placing calls in their tireless but revenge fueled mission to make Brooklyn and Dean pay for Steve's death.

"Any luck?" Walt asked his brother.

"No," Roy huffed and slammed the hotel phone down. "But they won't be able to hide for long. I have hunters in every state looking for them and a few are even hunting them down."

"We get the first crack," Walt snarled, "There is no way we are getting robbed of vengeance!"

"They aware of that Roy," Walt snapped back.

"As long as they know it," Roy stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Walt exhaled and shook his head in frustration. Walt had taken Steve's death rather hard and would spend days without sleeping to get one step closer to the Winchesters. Burger wrappers were strewn around the room with a few pizza boxes in between. They had spent a week in the tiny hole in the wall hotel somewhere in the middle of Oklahoma. Sam had escaped them several months before in Garber and now they were back at square one. Every lead and clue wound up a dead end angering Roy a little bit more each time. His hatred for the hunters grew into a deep seated murderous rage.

Walt flipped his hat off and switched the tiny box that passed as the television on. The picture was garbled but the volume was crystal clear. He craned his neck over spotting the phone book a foot away. Pizza would be the meal of choice tonight. Once he spotted a local joint his hand glided towards the phone and gripped the receiver. Just as he prepared to call, the phone rang in his hand startling Walt as the vibration of the ringer rattled his hand and arm.

"Hello?" He answered.

_"Walt it's David."_

"Whatcha got?"

_"Wanted to let you know the Winchesters were spotted in Sioux Falls out at Bobby Singer's place. Word is they're headed to Blue Earth, Minnesota tomorrow morning."_

"And you're sure?" Walt was hesitant in telling Roy.

_"Rufus Turner was spotted talking on his cell phone to Bobby at the Phillips 66 on Route 10 and was overheard discussing the Winchesters."_

A smile grew on Walt's face as they finally had a solid lead. "David you're the best!"

_"That's what the ladies tell me."_

Walt hung up and hopped off the bed hurrying to the bathroom door.

"Roy!" He pounded on the door. "Finish up what you're doing then pack up! Time to deliver a little payback!"

Walt gathered his things and hoisted the duffel over his shoulder as Roy swung the door open letting the thick plumes of steam billow out around him. He was grinning from ear to ear and hurried to dress then pack.

* * *

The next morning, before the sun cracked over the sky, the Impala rolled out the Singer Salvage Yard. Brooklyn drove since she had slept the most as Dean volunteered to stay up with Tristan through another painful night. Her first tooth had finally settled in but others were beneath the light pink surface.

Brooklyn looked over to see him deep in sleep. His favorite leather jacket served as a pillow offering some comfort against glass and metal. Sam was slouched in the back seat with his side pressed tight against the car seat. Tristan was quiet as well to Brooklyn's relief and hoped she wouldn't wake up until they stopped in Blue Earth. They hadn't seen Pastor Jim since Tristan was born and he had told them several times to come by so he could see the newest edition to the Winchester clan.

She wondered about her father and if they could pull him back from the brink. The angels had sworn to hunt him down for they didn't care if a grain of his soul remained intact. The only thing the winged bastards saw was an archangel gone rogue and fallen under Lucifer's spell. Brooklyn kept her eyes on the road while thinking of the years lost with Gabriel. Despite the bitterness and emptiness that consumed a part of her heart for years, she still loved him and continued harboring the hope they would break through. Lightning streaked overhead and around them as the skies slowly gave way to the dawn.

The rain started out slow and gently but then abruptly morphed into blinding sheets. Brooklyn cursed and gripped the wheel with a death like grip waking Dean in the process. He opened his eyes and deeply inhaled as he shook off the few remaining vestiges of sleep. The barrage of drops pounded the roof of his baby drowning out the next line of cursing from Brooklyn's lips.

"Brook," Dean sat up and stared wide eyes at the curtain that hindered their journey.

"Yeah it's been like this since about 30 miles out of Sioux City," she steered the car through the relentless torrent hoping to find a hotel for them to stay in. There was no way in Hell they were going to keep moving like this – especially with a baby in the back.

"There's a hotel right there," Dean pointed to the faint blinking red that started to materialize the closer they approached. Brooklyn turned off and pulled up to the front doors, thankful for the overhang. Sam stirred in his sleep and woke up finding a cramp had formed in his calf.

"Get out and stretch," Brooklyn turned around, "You won't get wet."

Sam nodded and slipped from his position as bodyguard taking a moment to un-kink the knotted masses of muscle throughout his body.

* * *

Walt and Roy rumbled down the highway through the deluge towards the town of Rockport. One of their hunter buddies rang claiming to have seen the Impala holed up at the Last Chance Motel in town.

"We got em," Roy sneered and pushed through the sheets of water pooling the highway.

**Next update soon...**


	69. Break On Through To The Other Side

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Walt and Roy sat perched in the truck, waiting for one of the Winchesters to stroll out of their room. The rain continued to pound across the pavement and vehicles left to the mercy of the elements in steady drumming rhythms.

"I'll take first watch," Roy offered as he noticed the dark thick circles ringing Walt's eyes. Walt started to protest but Roy cut him off.

"When I see one or more of them I'll wake you," he reassured his brother.

Walt just nodded absently before slouching down in his seat and tugging the rim of his hat down across his eyes. If they didn't spot them tonight they would get them tomorrow since after all they had to leave for food. The hunter took a sip of the coffee that remained surprisingly hot in the thin Styrofoam cup. Unlike his brother, Walt could run on little to no sleep when needed.

* * *

Brooklyn had crashed hard on the bed leaving Dean and Sam to watch over Tristan. Dinner had been pizza and pop – the normal hotel fare. Tristan got a bottle full of milk to which she eagerly took as fast as she could get it.

"She's gotten big," Sam smiled as he fed his little niece. Dean kicked off his boots and crossed the room to where his brother was planted in the chair. Tristan wanted more and slapped her tiny hands on the sides in a futile effort to free it from the massive Sasquatch hands. She kept fighting her uncle until he lessened his hold and gave in.

Dean laughed at his daughter's stiff determination, reminiscent of his own stubbornness. Tristan downed every last drop then dropped the bottle into Sam's hand. He gently ran his hand up and down her back until the little exhalation reverberated against him. Dean curled into bed and spooned behind Brooklyn as he was anxious to get some sleep. Sam put Tristan down in her crib noticing the infant was already half asleep. A few minutes later he was buried in the covers of his bed letting sleep come to him.

* * *

The next morning brought clearer skies allowing Roy to get a better look at the single row of rooms. His eyes stayed trained on the Impala though he noted the time was a little after six. His coffee long since went cold but adrenaline fueled him where caffeine had keeping the hunter wide awake and alert.

"Walt," Roy shook his brother. Dean stepped from room 13 with Tristan in tow. He decided to make a breakfast run and take his baby girl with him. Tristan gurgled in agreement when he whispered his plan to surprise her mom with breakfast in bed.

Roy sat up following the oldest Winchester drive away then load a shotgun and don a ski mask. Walt followed suit the nodded curtly at Roy before slipping from their hiding place and darting towards room 13.

Brooklyn stirred and rolled over finding Dean missing.

"Dean?" She asked with a heavy voice.

"Sorry Dean's not here," Walt cocked the gun as he hovered over the bed. Brooklyn instinctively went for the gun that resided under her pillow.

"Looking for this?" Roy waved the handgun in her face before unloading the clip and tossing it aside. Sam started to groan and awaken from the heated words exchanged. His eyes caught sight of the intruders and immediately flew open.

"You think you can just flip on the Apocalypse and walk away like that?"

"Who told you?" Brooklyn demanded.

"We aren't the only ones tracking you down Brookie," Walt was malicious with his words.

"Wait please…." She held up her hands, "I can explain everything please."

The brothers exchanged heated looks then Walt opened fire blasting a hole in the hunter's chest. Her lifeless body collapsed on the bed littering it with a splattering of crimson.

"Brook!" Sam leapt off the bed but Roy shoved the muzzle of his shotgun in Sam's stomach.

"Not so fast Sam!" Roy shoved him back on the bed. "No witnesses."

"Is that you Roy?" Sam stared harder at the man. Roy pulled his mask back as Walt followed suit.

"Sorry Sam but we can't have Dean coming after us," Walt took aim and opened fire.

* * *

Dean pulled in the parking lot sensing something was wrong. Castiel appeared beside him staring at the door.

"Something's not right," the angel quietly noted.

"Cas stay here with Tristan," Dean slid the gun from his waistband and stalked behind an adjacent car then pressed against the wall. The angel gathered Tristan in his arms as Dean slipped inside the room. The hunter peered around the door and felt his heart shatter at what awaited him.

"Brook? Sammy?" Dean choked. Their lifeless bodies were covered in blood, each with gaping wounds from close range shots. Castiel rushed in and automatically lifted a hand to shield Tristan from the grisly scene.

"Brook…." Dean sobbed into the bloodstained sheet. His hands ran through her hair, turning slick with the hunter's blood. His world came to a crashing halt in one short violent instant. Castiel rocked Tristan against his body and traced his fingers back and forth across her tender scalp. Dean had turned to Sam and cradled his body while whispering everything would be alright.

"I'm going to find who did this and make the sons of bitches pay!" He swore through bitter stinging tears.

"We may not be able to find who did it," Castiel whispered, "But we can find Brook and Sam on the other side."

Dean looked up with bloodshot eyes towards the angel who was moving to the table with Tristan clinging to his trench coat. He couldn't find the will to move and abandon his wife and brother.

"Dean," Castiel called out, "We'll get them back."

Dean didn't answer as his mind and soul had detached from his body. Grief slammed violently against him as he now rocked Brooklyn's listless form in his arms. Tristan couldn't grow up without her mother! No she couldn't know the life they did- she just couldn't!

Castiel had placed Tristan in her crib and started carving Enochian symbols in the thin cheap planks. His lips flowed flawlessly through the ancient incantation. It was a spell to track Sam and Brooklyn's souls on the other side- Heaven.

* * *

Brooklyn stared in disbelief as Nate was knelt down before her on one knee. The perfect circle adorned with the stunning diamond rested perfectly in the box.

"Brooklyn Addison Ravenwood will you marry me?"

She knew it had to be a dream – Nate had been dead for almost nine years! The hunter was stunned but Nate stood to gather her in his arms.

"I'll make you the happiest girl alive I swear!"

Brooklyn didn't even give him an answer- he had automatically assumed she said yes. What the Hell was going on?

"Nate," she waved her hand but he didn't react and kept speaking without her standing in front of him.

"What the…."

"BROOK!" Castiel's voice boomed on the radio of his Mustang.

"Cas! Thank god you can hear me!"

"I don't have much time….This spell will only keep the connection open for so long so I need you to listen."

"Cas what's going on?"

"You already know Brook," the angel's tone turned heavy and despondent. At that instant gunshots rang painfully in her mind. Visions of Walt blowing her away in the hotel room blinded her vision as it replayed in a continuous loop.

"I'm dead," she whispered.

"I'm sorry Brook," Castiel was wrought with sorrow as Dean watched with Tristan in his arms.

"Do you know where Sam is?"

"Brook tell me what you see," the angel's brow furrowed tightly. Brooklyn looked around noticing the worn trail before her.

"I see a hiking trail," she hollered.

"You don't remember do you? The road to God appears to what each soul is comfortable with. For you it's a hiking trail. Follow it and you'll find Sam."

"Right," she nodded and peered into the night sky above. Stars and comets streaked across the sky leaving bright trails of pink, blue, orange and red. Brooklyn took a moment and admired the simple beauty all around her. She didn't spend much time in this part of Heaven as Azrael was the one who helped ferry the dead across. But what few moments she did take in, she always found herself in wonder and amazement at what human's held to their hearts.

"Okay Brook no more trips down memory lane," the hunter shook it off and darted off down the trail leaving "Nate" to act out alone.

Trees gave way to a sharply cut yard that surrounded a two story house. She looked around with trepidation before proceeding across the open land then scurried to the porch. Her hand cautiously turned the knob then pushed the door open. Inside she heard several voices carrying on in what sounded like meaningful conversation. Brooklyn turned and stood in a wide doorway in time to watch Sam leap from his seat while a girl of about 12 grinned revealing two perfect rows of braces. His eyes shot open as the startled expression was frozen on his face.

"Wow…." She laughed.

"Brook what are you doing in my dream!"

"Sam this isn't a dream," she shook her head. "It's Heaven."

"Heaven?" Sam looked over towards the family noticing the father talking like he was still there.

"Yeah- Heaven," Brooklyn shot her hands up, "You know the attic, upstairs, the afterlife and so on and so on."

"Not quite what I pictured it to be," Sam held a hand to his forehead.

"Don't tell me you expected fat babies adorned in diapers playing harps," she dropped her head and planted her hands on her hips.

"Well no," Sam answered, "I was hoping maybe to see my parents and Jessica…."

"Well I was hoping to see my parents and brother," Brooklyn's voice dropped to a sad whisper.

"You know they say right before you die your life flashes right before your eyes," she lifted her eyes to Sam.

"This house is one of my memories," Sam concluded.

"And the night Nate proposed to me was one of mine….." it dawned on the hunter as she couldn't believe how she could've forgotten so easily!

"Heaven plays your top hits in a continuous loop Sam," Brooklyn suddenly snapped her head in the direction of the kitchen then back at him.

"So playing footsies with Brace face over there was a good thing?"

"Brook I was 11 years old! It was my first real Thanksgiving! Every Thanksgiving I recalled involved a bucket of extra crispy chicken and my dad passed out cold drunk on the couch!"

"At least you had your father," Brooklyn bitterly muttered.

Without warning the house started to rattle, growing more and more violent until it was like being in a powerful earthquake. Sam stumbled and staggered towards the couch as Brooklyn could look around bewildered at what was going on. From out of nowhere a bright beam shined through the windows the way the cops searched for a suspect. Brooklyn grabbed Sam's jacket and hurled over the couch as the light slowly floated across the room going through the spot they stood seconds before. The hunters waited with bated breath until the light relented and once again the room returned to normal.

"Brook what the Hell was that?"

"Do you really want the answer to that question Sam?"

"Brooklyn!" Castiel's voice boomed from the TV.

"Cas!" She watched as the fuzzy outline of the angel's face lit up the mediocre screen.

"Brook are you and Sam alright?"

"Yeah but I think someone knows we're here."

"Zachariah's looking for you," Castiel spoke in hurried tones, "He's going to force Dean to say yes."

"No he can't!" Brooklyn frantically shook her head. "Besides he doesn't have his grace."

"Think again Brook," Castiel sighed, "Zachariah got his hands on it."

"How!" Brooklyn angrily rose.

"I don't know but what I do know is he will hunt us down and force Dean to take it. He intends on using you as a bargaining chip as you humans call it."

"Damn it!" Sam huffed.

"Brook you need to find Joshua."

"But Cas no one's seen nor heard from Joshua since well….everything started. So what he's Facebook friends with God now?"

"He never severed the ties Brook," Castiel snapped.

"Hey easy there Oscar the Grouch," Brooklyn barked back, "I'm the one broke on through to the other side not you!"

"Follow the road to the Garden and find Joshua," Castiel hurried as the spell was falling apart. The vision of the angel faded into oblivion leaving Brooklyn and Sam alone.

"Okay so what now?"

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road," she grinned and headed for the door.

**next update soon...**


	70. My Blue Heaven

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Castiel had willed Tristan to sleep so she didn't have to lay witness to her mother dead on the bed across the room. The angel's heart went out to her and felt his resolve to do everything in his power surge. Dean, though, wasn't as well. The hunter continued to grieve over his brother and wife refusing to budge so much as an inch from them. He sat between the beds with his knees bent and head hanging between them. Zachariah had caught wind of their scents and was now like a ravenous wolf that picked up the trail of a wounded animal.

The angel took one last look at Tristan and felt the smile creep up on his vessel's lips before turning to check on Dean.

The ruffle of the tan jacket alerted the hunter to his approach but didn't lift his head in acknowledgement.

"Dean," Castiel whispered, "All is not lost."

"Easy for you to say," he noted bitterly.

"Why are you so….so ready to give up? Are you really prepared to give in to Zachariah this easily? Well I won't allow it!"

Castiel stood angrily to his feet and went back to the kitchen table to open the connection back to Heaven. If Dean or rather Michael wasn't going to try well then damn it he would! He loved Brooklyn too much to let her become some pawn in the angels' games!

* * *

"Okay so where are we now?" Sam looked around as they stood in the middle of a modest ranch home.

"My parents' house," Brooklyn looked around but found no one was to be seen. They wandered from room to room finding it was as quiet as a tomb. Then it suddenly dawned on her!

"Come on," she tugged Sam's shirt and dashed through the house and out in the backyard.

"Brook!" Rachel and David beamed as she appeared on the deck. Brooklyn couldn't speak and instead made her way to where they stood knowing what memory this was.

"You know how you and Eric begged for a dog?" David grinned from ear to ear.

"Well guess what?" Rachel stood aside and revealed the Belgian Malinois puppy in the kennel.

"Sierra!" Brooklyn knelt down and opened the cage. The tan and black ball of fur barked and yelped as she reached in and pulled her out. Sam caught the joy twinkling in her eyes as Brooklyn laughed and rolled around on the ground with her new pet.

"You never mentioned a pet," Sam knelt down and scratched the puppy's ears.

"Well it was something that was short lived," Brooklyn's face fell in an instant. "She didn't make it that night Azazel attacked. Sierra tried to save Eric and….."

She couldn't finish her words and instead let the few silent tears speak for her. Sam took his friend in a tight warm hug. The puppy ran around her mom and dad's legs eager for attention.

"Let's go Sam," she sighed sadly and stood up. Sam took one last look over his shoulder then quickened his pace.

* * *

"Where are we?" Brooklyn froze as the house was gone and now darkness surrounded them. Across the road was a dark old dilapidated house.

"It's one of mine," Sam exhaled. "It was the night I left for Stanford."

"Okay let me get this straight- you're telling me that one of the worst and shittiest nights of Dean and John's lives was when you up and fled!"

"You don't understand Brook," Sam shook his head, "I had finally got out on my own! Out from under the shadow of my dad!"

"You know there was more than one person you left that night Sam," Brooklyn went into defensive mode.

"Look I know that Brooklyn! But…."

"It wasn't supposed to come out like that- right I understand….Totally!"

"I didn't get a puppy like you did! I didn't get to stay in one place for more than a month! Stanford gave me that! It gave me stability!"

"Family gives you stability Sam! In case you didn't notice I lost both my parents in one night! I didn't have my dad growing up like you did! My real father, Gabriel, didn't once show himself to me! You know John may have been a dick at times but he loved you! He did everything he could to keep you safe! It us against the world Sam! Look I know we never saw eye to eye sometimes but damn it you're family to me! You're the only family Dean has left! Do you know how he really felt that night you left! Did you ever ask him?"

"No," Sam answered quietly, "But I just don't look at family like you and Dean do."

"Nice," Brooklyn huffed with understandable anger.

Suddenly the light reappeared and Brooklyn lunged for Sam then darted through the woods.

"Looks like we have company," Brooklyn peered over the log seeing Zachariah leisurely strolling through the trees.

"Now come on you two! Running through the woods from angels? Not exactly out of the box thinking huh?"

They kept silent while Zachariah ranted some more.

"Guys come on! What's the problem here? I just want Dean to do what he has to then I'll send you back to Earth. Well, after I rip you two a cosmos of new ones! In case you forgot you're on my turf now and when I get through with you both you'll be begging to say yes!"

"Fat chance Zach," Brooklyn hissed. She glanced at Sam and counted to three with her fingers then together took off from their hiding place. The hunters got two steps before crashing into Zachariah.

"Guys come on," he latched his hands on his hips. "I mean this is getting us nowhere! Now just say yes and I'll plop you both back in your rotting corpses."

"Shove it up your ass!" Sam growled and grabbed Brooklyn's hand.

"You can run but you can't run!" The angel shouted. Sam pressed their bodies behind a large rotted tree as Zachariah continued hunting for them.

"I can do this all day!"

Brooklyn swallowed hard and prepared to run once again but a figure appeared from behind the rocks and put his finger to his mouth. He was dressed in a cape and Mexican wrestling mask.

"Shhhh! Follow me! Hurry!"

Sam and Brooklyn weren't about to take their chances with ol' Zachariah and trailed the stranger to a rusty shed where they were ushered inside. They didn't notice the symbol he drew on the door before closing it shut.

Inside the building was dark but opened up with chairs, bar stools and tables abound. The stranger leapt behind the bar and smiled at them both.

"Who are you masked man with cape?" Brooklyn raised an eyebrow.

The man laughed and ripped away the theatrics.

"Buenos dias bitches!"

"Ash!" Brooklyn lunged across the bar and squeezed her lost friend. "Why am I not surprised?"

Ash pulled back and clapped his hands bathing the room in a low dirty glow. It was the middle of the Roadhouse.

"Welcome to my blue heaven kids!"

"The Roadhouse!" Sam grinned and stared in awe.

"And it even smells the same!"

"Bud blood and beer nuts – it's the best smell in the world!" Ash grabbed a can and punctured a hole on the side. Brooklyn laughed as he chugged the contents then smashed the can on his forehead with a practiced ease.

"You guys want a cold one? No hangovers up here in heaven!"

"So um no offense Ash but…." Sam started to speak.

"How does a dirt bag like me wind up in Heaven? Been saved man! I was my congregation's number one snake handler!"

"Guess all that crazy babble and dancing paid off huh?" Brooklyn jabbed him in the side.

"Sure did," Ash winked at her. "Anyways I think I'll let you catch Sam up on the concept of Heaven."

"Heaven isn't one big place- think of several hundred billion slices of Heaven with some being shared in special cases- like soulmates for example. But for simplicity just imagine Disneyland without the anti-Semitism."

"Disneyland," Sam repeated.

"Right but no one leaves their own private Idaho," Ash intervened.

"But you aren't cut from the normal fabric either Ash," Brooklyn pointed at him.

"That and they don't have my mad skills either," he pulled a laptop fashioned from spare parts. Brooklyn listened as the angels spoke of her and Dean. They were in Defcon 3 in the search for her and that suited her just fine.

"Hell I've been all over the place – Johnny Cash, Andre the Giant and Einstein for starters! Sam, man, that guy can make one mean White Russian!"

"All that from a guy who used to sleep on the pool table," Brooklyn hitched a thumb behind her.

"Precisely," Ash beamed. "Oh and this baby here," he patted his computer, "keeps me up to date with Angel CNN. When word got out that you two were here I had to track you down. Brook I know about the whole Michael and Afriel story. It's like Shakespeare to these guys up here!"

"More like a Greek tragedy," Sam snorted.

"Well anyways I've looked all over for your parents and yours Sam but no dice," Ash's mood turned down.

"It's alright Ash," Brooklyn patted his hand, "Thanks for trying though."

"But in other developments….There are a couple of people who wanna see you," Ash rounded the bar and vanished through the back returning in an instant. Brooklyn and Sam's faces dropped as Jo and Ellen stepped inside.

"Aren't you two slack jaws gonna say something?" Ellen raised an eyebrow.

**Next update soon...**


	71. The Gardener

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"Ellen…" Sam started towards her but was greeted with a firm smack upside his head.

"That was for getting Jo and I killed," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ow," Sam rubbed his head and winced.

"Well we did get Ash killed too," Brooklyn said in Sam's defense. Ellen shot her a dirty look and immediately Brooklyn shirked back to the bar.

"But hey I'm cool with it!" Ash hollered and snapped his fingers. Ellen rolled her eyes as a glass of whiskey appeared before her.

"That's Ash for you," she muttered before taking a drink. Brooklyn decided to join them with a beer tight in her hand. Ellen waited until the can was out of her hand before leaping up and wrapping her in a tight warm hug.

"It's good seeing you again," she gripped the smaller woman tighter.

"Ellen I'm so sorry…."

"Don't start going all weepy eyed sentimental with me," she whispered.

"I wish you could see her," Brooklyn said wistfully.

"Hun I already know she's a spittin image of her mama," Ellen smiled. "With the attitude of her daddy to match."

"Yeah that's Tristan," Brooklyn smiled.

"How is my little goddaughter?" Jo stood at the bar beaming at the hunters. Brooklyn shot up knocking over the chair as she hurried towards her fallen comrade. Jo instantly opened her arms in a show of love and affection for she had missed her old friend. Tears ran down Brooklyn's cheeks and glistened in the bright sunlight but the hunter didn't care.

"Oh god Jo…." Brooklyn lifted her friend up and squeezed her arms around the small back.

"Brook I can't breathe," Jo tapped hard against her shoulder.

"Right sorry," Brooklyn pulled back and wiped her eyes dry.

"So I hear Tristan is quite the vocal one," Jo chuckled.

"Just like her father," Brooklyn nodded and smiled with pride. "She also inherited a few special attributes to boot."

"Yeah Ash told me about the angels," Jo muttered bitterly, "Winged bastards."

"Well one of those winged bastards is her guardian," Brooklyn raised an eyebrow.

"How is Cas?" Ellen hollered.

"Aside from being grounded he's his lovable somber self," Brooklyn chuckled then turned serious. "Jo look…."

"Brook, Mom and I are at peace. We found Dad and he's not mad at John for what happened. Ash here has been giving us the tour and lemme tell ya Einstein can make one mean White Russian!"

"Funny….Ash said the same thing," Brooklyn scrunched her face in intrigue. Jo laughed and took a shot of whiskey.

"Listen Brook I wanted to say that I regret how I was before the Apocalypse. I had this wicked crush on Dean and when I saw how much in love he was with you I was crushed at his rejection. But being up here gave me time to see that you two were meant to be together – you're soulmates for crying out loud! I mean it's not every day you're friends with two angels incarnate and one is freaking Michael!"

Jo looked star struck as she mentioned the archangel's name. Brooklyn shook her head and took another shot of whiskey and glanced over at Sam and Ash. The latter was entrenched in what appeared to be random markings while Sam intently looked on.

"Brook," Ellen placed a supportive hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "We know about what Dean has to do to stop Lucifer and we cannot even begin to fathom the burden that is weighing you down. You want Lucifer to be shipped back but it would mean seeing Dean go full on archangel."

"Dean loves this world, the Impala, mullet rock, booze, sex, sex and more sex and most importantly he loves his family. Though he's human, deep down a part of Michael is alive and well and Dean fears if he says yes…."

"The planet will be destroyed," Ellen quietly finished.

"Yeah," she swallowed.

"What if he was to say yes but the planet stays intact? Would it be that bad if he did play ball….Worst case…."

"Billions die," Brooklyn snapped.

"But then they come here," Ellen shrugged, "Look I can't tell you what to do or not to do but rather think about your options. You want Tristan to grow up with both her parents in her life right?"

Brooklyn nodded and shuffled her feet around.

"You know the right choice is sometimes the hardest one to make hun," Ellen embraced the visibly upset hunter.

"I know but…." Brooklyn started to say.

"We found a shortcut to the Garden!" Sam beamed and waved for Brooklyn. Ellen pulled back and nodded towards him as she pushed Brooklyn across the floor.

"An all access pass to the Magic Kingdom," Ash finished the last strokes on the wood. "Now that Zach fella's gonna be watching every road to the Garden."

Brooklyn nodded and hugged Jo tightly one last time.

"You tell Tristan that her Aunt Jo is watching over her okay?" Brooklyn nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Brook it's time," Sam gently tugged on her arm.

"Well kids we'll be seeing ya again…."

Brooklyn turned and waved one last time while Jo and Ellen sadly waved back. Sam draped his arm across her shoulder in a tender gesture and together they left the Roadhouse.

* * *

Castiel fed Tristan in the kitchen as Dean had never moved from his spot between the beds.

"Your father is heartsick Tristan," he whispered in her ear. "But your mom and Uncle Sam will come through. If only you had seen her when she was back home….."

Tristan finished her bottle and pushed it away. Castiel turned away from the beds and burped the infant. Tristan fussed and started to cry causing Dean to leap up.

"Tristan!" He raced towards the kitchenette. Tristan wailed uncontrollably as Dean took her from the angel. Her round tiny face was bright red as her features were scrunched in an angry display.

"Shhhh sweetie," he rocked her in his arms as he paced around the tiny room.

* * *

"Sam where are we?"

"It looks like your old house," he looked around.

"But why?" she wondered aloud.

"I say we get the Hell outta here," Sam grabbed her hand and started for the door only to have Rachel and David blocking their path.

"Where do you two think you're going?" The image of her mother hissed.

"It was because of you we died! It was because of you Eric had to die! We never loved you Brooklyn! You were a burden to us!"

"No that's not true!" Brooklyn hollered back with a strained restraint. Tears rapidly welled in her eyes as the merciless barrage continued.

"Do you know what the worst part was? The smell of my own blood and flesh as it was being ripped and burned while I was alive!"

David closed in with eyes morphing into liquid amber. Sam shifted in front of Brooklyn as the things pretending to be her parents closed in. Rachel's were cold and malevolent as they encroached on the hunters step by slow step.

"Everyone leaves you Brooklyn! You're nothing more than a curse upon those you love!"

"Whoa easy there now you two," Zachariah appeared behind them. "No need to get brutal now right?"

"You bastard," Brooklyn stormed around Sam with one thing on her mind, "You did this!"

"You know I could say the same about you Brookie….I mean you did jumpstart the Apocalypse and let Lucifer out on the town now. I mean did you two really think you could sneak by me," Zachariah pointed a finger against his chest, "and get into Mission Control unnoticed?"

"Gloat all you want you dick! You're still bald!" Sam spat.

"Please…." The angel rolled his eyes. "I know you don't remember Brooklyn but I have four faces one of which is a lion and possess six wings."

Zachariah looked to David and Rachel snapping his fingers leaving him with the hunters. His gaze turned to Sam as he casually strolled up and belted the human hard in the solar plexus. Sam felt the air rush from his lungs and heard the deep painful groan escape his lips.

"Sam!" Brooklyn lunged for the angel but Zachariah snapped his wrist sending the hunter across the room.

"I was once on the fast track to success! I was employee of the month every single damn month! When I walked the corridors of Heaven people would avert their eyes! I commanded respect until this! I can't get Michael to say yes and a flannel wearing maggot to seal one lousy deal! I'm laughed and mocked at! So now I don't care if Michael or you Sam say yes or no because now it's personal! I'm gonna take it out of both of your hides! I'm gonna sit on your shoulders until the world comes to a bloody murderous end!"

"Excuse me sir?" A voice called out. Zachariah snarled and spun around to come face to face with an older appearing man. He was dressed in khakis and matching shirt with a graying beard that lined his chin and jaw.

"I'm in a meeting right now!" Zachariah snapped.

"I'm sorry but I need to speak to those two," he pointed at Brooklyn and Sam.

"Excuse me?" Zachariah demanded.

"I understand it's a bad time but I'm afraid I have to insist," the man spoke softly.

"You don't get to insist jack squat!"

"No you're right but the boss does," the angel's face fell, "His orders."

"You're lying!"

"Afraid not," the man gently shook his head, "Wouldn't lie about this. Look fire me if you want but sooner or later He will come home and you know how He is about the wrath thing."

Zachariah snarled and vanished leaving the new arrival alone with the hunters. He went to Brooklyn's side and helped her to her feet. She looked the man over and recognition slowly crept into her eyes.

"Joshua," the angel nodded and waved a single hand.

The air rushed over and around them until it rapidly settled and light spilled across their new surroundings.

"Where are we?" Sam craned his neck to examine the open spaces. Rolling hills went as far as the eye could see, covered in a rich carpet of tall and blue grasses. The gentle breeze rippled the thin stalks creating waves of gold and blue.

"Is this Heaven's garden?"

"It's whatever you want to see," Joshua interrupted, "For some it's Eden, other's it's God's throne room but for Brooklyn it is the Flint Hills of Central Kansas."

"I was here when I was three," she stared slack jawed at the beauty and wonder that encompassed the trio.

"So you speak to God?" Sam asked.

"Mostly He talks to me," Joshua gently corrected the hunter.

"Joshua you know why we're here. Please we need to speak to Him," Brooklyn pleaded.

"Where is He?" Sam asked.

"On Earth," Joshua casually responded.

"What's God doing on Earth? What is he doing taking a vacation!"

"That I do not know Afriel," he called Brooklyn by her original name.

"Well do you know where He is?" Sam grew impatient.

"No I do not," Joshua sounded apologetic, "I am sorry but we don't exactly speak face-to-face."

"Well isn't this just lovely," Brooklyn threw her hands up. "So if God isn't exactly in the talking mood then…"

"Why is He talking to me? I think it's because I can sympathize gardener to gardener. And between us…I think He gets lonely."

"Well our hearts are breaking," Sam snipped. "Well can you at least give Him a message?"

"Actually He has one for you: Back off."

"What?" The hunters couldn't believe what they heard!

"He knows already Afriel. He knows everything you want to tell Him. He knows what the angels are doing and about how Lucifer walks the Earth and the Apocalypse has begun. He just doesn't think it's His problem."

"Not His problem! My daughter is without me right now! Dean or should I say Michael is beside himself with grief!"

"He saved you Afriel. He was the one who put you on the plane, made sure Tristan would get the strength to heal, brought back Castiel and granted you Salvation in Heaven. It's more than he's intervened in a very long time especially after everything you and Michael have done."

"And what's that supposed to mean!" Brooklyn felt her anger rise but Sam clamped a hand on her shoulder.

"He's finished so magic amulet or not you won't find Him."

"But He can stop it! He has the power!" Sam argued sharply.

"I suppose he does but He won't," Joshua sighed.

"Why not? I mean…"

"Why allow evil in the first place? You could drive yourself insane asking questions like that Sam."

"So He's gonna sit by idly and watch the world burn! Does humanity mean so little to Him! What about my father!"

"I know this was important to you Afriel but I'm sorry I truly am," Joshua passed what was supposed to be sympathy but it served to enrage the hunter even further.

"Well you know what! Fuck Him! You hear me God? FUCK YOU!" She screamed into the sky. "You're nothing more than a dead beat dad! But that's okay because we'll get through this one without you!"

"Except you don't know if you can this time. You can't kill Lucifer and you're losing faith – in yourself, in Michael and Sam. God was your last hope….I wish I could tell you something different."

Brooklyn shook her head in disgust and stormed down the trail leaving Sam alone with Joshua.

"How do we know you're not lying? I mean you aren't the first angel we've crossed paths with lately."

"I'm rooting for you three I really am! I want to see Tristan grow up and fulfill her destiny! I want to help you but I can't. I just trim the grass and hedges."

"So what now?" Brooklyn marched back up.

"This time you go back and remember everything," Joshua raised his hand bathing them in a warm glowing light before their world turned black.

* * *

Dean rocked Tristan in his arms, thankful she had been lulled to sleep. Her crying had continued unabated for hours breaking the hunter's and angel's hearts for they knew she wanted Brooklyn. He leaned down placing a light kiss to the warm soft forehead and gently lowered his daughter in her crib. As he straightened up the sounds of gasping and coughing filled the air waking Tristan in an instant.

Brooklyn hacked and panted for air as her vision was blurred and unfocused. Sam was upright and breathing hard and ragged as his heart started beating strongly in his chest.

"Brook? Sam?" Dean hurried across the room unsure what to say or think.

"Dean," Brooklyn inhaled and swung her legs over the edge. Dean knelt down looking her over seeing she was very much alive and well.

"Brook," his arms wrapped around her as his eyes watered and spilled over. "I didn't think I would hold you again."

"We're back now," she sighed. Tristan started kicking and screaming from her crib as her mother's voice filled the room. Dean rushed to his daughter's side and gathered Tristan against his body. Brooklyn sniffled and opened her arms welcoming the agitated infant. Tristan quieted down at the security of the hunter's loving embrace and reached out touching Brooklyn's chin and lips. Dean bit his lip but the tears continued to fall as his hunter was back.

"Hey kiddo," she kissed her forehead. "I'm back now. Your mom's back now."

**Sorry bout this way late update!**


	72. Militia

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wish I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"Maybe…maybe Joshua was lying," Castiel's voice flooded with desperation. His eyes were fixed on the opposite wall as Brooklyn's heartbreaking words resonated in his mind.

_"Cas, Joshua told us God doesn't care anymore! He doesn't give on lick about you, me, Dean, Sam, my father or Tristan!"_

He could recall the tears streaming down her beautiful face as she relayed the angel's message. God had brought him back and saved little Tristan but felt it was more than the group had deserved! Castiel felt his faith in God slipping through his fingers as he glared at the ceiling and angrily decreed:

"You son of a bitch! I believed in….."

The words were caught in his throat refusing to come forth serving to anger the seraph ever further. Brooklyn had stopped packing Tristan's things and silently observed the harsh reality caught up with Castiel. She dropped the bottles and hurried to his side, hoping some comfort would mend even the smallest fractures shattering his faith.

"Cas…" she started to say but the angel pushed her hand aside turning to face the hunter. Tristan started kicking and stretching her hands out towards the distraught being but her efforts went unnoticed. The tiny red head wailed and scrunched her face in anguish as the angel ignored her pleas, too wrapped up in the self pity of God turning His back on them all.

Castiel huffed and reached in his jacket pocket to retrieve Dean's amulet. His eyes gazed upon the pendant, his last hope in finding God and stopping Lucifer.

"Here," he smacked in Brooklyn's unsuspecting hand. "I don't need this anymore- it's worthless."

"Cas please…" Brooklyn started but the angel vanished to points unknown. The hunter hung her head unsure of what to say or do. Dean crossed the room with Tristan still crying in his arms and tenderly placed her in Brooklyn's arms.

"Even she knows…." She sighed sadly and stroked the feathery locks.

"We'll find another way," Sam assured them but deep down doubts lingered in his soul. Brooklyn watched Dean's shoulders drop as he slowly started out the door. She didn't start right away but paused and looked down at the amulet. Tristan had quickly quieted the instant her eyes landed on the amulet. The golden token slowly swayed in Brooklyn's hand capturing her daughter's undivided attention. Tristan's fingers wiggled in a clumsy attempt to clutch the precious pendant.

"I didn't plan on getting rid of it," she sighed.

"Brook," Tom appeared behind her.

"God doesn't care anymore….." she turned around catching the grief stricken expression. "God doesn't give a damn what happens to us! He's washed His hands of all this bloodshed and tears because he thinks it's none of his concern! Well you know what? Screw him and the horse he rode into town in!"

Tom was speechless as Brooklyn gathered the diaper bag and followed Sam out to the Impala. The demon wanted to speak to Joshua but knew getting into Heaven was out of the question. With Zachariah lurking around there was no way he could slip in to see the angel. He decided to move ahead to Blue Earth and find Pastor Jim.

The Impala raced along the highway into the grasslands of Western Minnesota. Wheat rippled in the gentle north breeze but it was a mirage, a cruel trick played upon the group by Nature. Brooklyn hugged the carrier tight as Tristan remained snuggled tight. The hunter knew her tiny heart was hurting after Castiel left them but then again Tristan was a resilient one just like her parents. Dean looked through the rearview mirror and spied the tender moment between his girls. If there was one person worth fighting to keep the planet intact for it was Tristan. A sad smile crept up the corners of his lips as he turned his attention back to the road.

* * *

"What did you do?" Gabriel was apprehensive upon Lucifer's return. The fallen angel smiled at his Messenger revealing nothing initially as he crossed the room and sat down beside him.

"Only what they deserved," his voice was barely above a whisper. What Gabriel didn't know was Lucifer had unleashed a terrible force upon the town of Blue Earth: one that would turn friends into enemies and serve to unleash Hell upon all who resided there.

"Besides," Gabriel felt his body being lowered upon the bed, "You need not worry about such things. Do you not trust me?"

The pained expression stabbed Gabriel like a thousand angels' swords being ran through him over and over. Of course he trusted Lucifer! He trusted his lover with his very being! But then his thoughts wandered to his daughter and how she had been raised on Earth as a human knowing Afriel had come to love the world of man and those who dwelled in it.

"She doesn't see things the way we do," Lucifer whispered sadly. "We had this discussion Gabriel…."

Gabriel reached up lightly caressing the fallen angel's cheek and jaw.

"Afriel and Michael will never understand….."

* * *

The speedometer pushed 90 as the Impala raced through the night. Tristan wailed uncontrollably despite Brooklyn's efforts to quell her tears.

"Those sons of bitches!" The hunter screamed. They had been ambushed by demons at a rest stop just on the other side of the Minnesota line- tens, no hundreds it seemed had been waiting in the outlying forest as the Impala had pulled in to stop.

_"Kill Michael but get Sam, Afriel and the baby!"_

The female's shrill voice screeched in Brooklyn's ears even drowning out the roar of the car as Dean gunned the engine.

"Faster Dean!" Sam hollered through the pain.

"Can't!" Dean hollered right back.

"Did you ever see so many?" Brooklyn was sobbing and shaking at this point.

"No," Dean shook his head peering through the rearview and feeling his anger reach dangerous proportions. Lucifer had sent his bottom dwelling cockroaches after his family!

"Sam are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll live," Sam clamped a hand over the stab wound. One of the demons had taken a swipe at him as they escaped the visitor's center ripping a deep gash across his shoulder. Sam had protected Brooklyn and Tristan refusing to let any of the oily eyed bastards to come near his niece.

"Dean look out!" Brooklyn saw the burning semi ahead. Dean slammed on his brakes filling the car with the noxious odor of burnt rubber. The screeching tires shattered any remaining silence which would alert the demons to where they were.

"What the…." Dean stared incredulously his heart stopped in his chest at that instant. He flung the car in reverse spinning the wheels in a fevered desperation for escape. The Impala wailed as the wheel was turned violently around and shifted to drive. Dean started turning hard left when the demons pounced.

The female and male who led the attack smashed the windows without hesitation jerking Dean and Sam from within.

"You," the female hissed in Dean's ear, "We get to rip to shreds but that pretty little thing inside along with that screaming brat has an appointment to keep."

Dean struggled and flailed his arms in a fruitful effort only to be rewarded with a choking grip and cruel icy laughter of his tormentor.

"Don't worry though….Lucifer promises to take good care of Afriel and Tristan…."

Another demon appeared and flung the passenger door open as Dean and Sam could only watch. Brooklyn pointed the gun at the dark skinned creature opening fire without a second thought.

"No one messes with my daughter," she growled. The demon writhed in agony as the pure element of salt burned and sizzled against its unholy flesh. Brooklyn took aim at the demon latched onto Dean sending two bullets of salt straight into the bitch's side and thigh. Instantly Dean felt the pressure around his neck alleviate and blood rush from his face as liberation had arrived.

The truck pulled up and opened up the heavenly shower of holy water burning the demons wherever it touch skin. The demons wailed and struggled to pull any shred of clothing they could over exposed skin as the relentless cascade continued. Brooklyn watched as a man with a bullhorn began reciting what her ears detected to be Enochian and caught the symbol painted on the door.

"What the Hell?" Tristan had quieted down but Brooklyn remained across the car seat ready to defend her child at a moment's notice. Dean and Sam scurried inside the shelter of the Impala, unsure if their eyes were playing tricks on them as the demons vacated their hosts leaving behind a small army of bodies in their wake. Dean picked up on the last of the exorcism and glanced at Brooklyn with a worried expression. Sam was in shock and awe as the hose was cut off and the man lowered the bullhorn. He was of small statue with an unkempt mop of chocolate but steel hard eyes.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday…." Dean muttered and leaned over the backseat.

"You okay?" Brooklyn leaned back and nodded nervously though Tristan was eerily quiet and reserved. Dean leaned over and smiled warmly at his baby girl who looked back with curious emerald depths. In her tiny hands was Dean's amulet.

"That was scary huh?" He lightly kissed the tip of her nose earning a small giggle for his efforts.

"You three alright?" The man approached with a shotgun in his hands. Sam noticed how he carried with the poise of a hunter.

"Yeah…." Sam answered though less dazed than before.

"You guys need to be careful out here…It's dangerous especially with them," He gestured to Brooklyn who bristled internally.

_Buddy if you knew who we were you wouldn't be so quick to say that!_

"Whoa now wait a minute!" Dean hopped out as the man turned away. "Wait who are you guys?"

"We're the Lutheran Sacrament Militia," confidence and pride ringed the man's tone.

"Wait a minute what?" Brooklyn slid to the other side and leapt from the car but keeping close to her daughter as stared hard at the man.

"I hate to tell you this but those were demons and this is the Apocalypse! So you better buckle up," a thin smirk crossed lips lips. Dean knew Brooklyn was trying hard not to say anything as stood beside the Impala. He wondered if they would gank them on the spot if this trio knew they were the ones who kick-started the party to end all parties.

"Well then perhaps we should talk," Sam offered up as Dean turned and walked towards the Impala. Brooklyn leaned in to get Tristan out who was getting antsy from being cooped up in the car seat.

"Is that your daughter?" The man asked.

"Yep," Dean smiled with pride and popped open the trunk and lifted the false top revealing their arsenal. Brooklyn glanced at the three who appeared to be in some state of wonder at the assortment that was presented below.

"I take it you boys like what you see?" She asked and spotted the shotgun getting a closer look.

"Look guys were on the same team," Sam pleaded their case.

"Police issued shot gun and that truck's expired so tell me where did you guys get all these?"

Dean darted his eyes between the three until the shorter dark haired man spoke up answering, "You pick things up along the way."

Brooklyn sensed these men weren't demons and even uttered Christo beneath her breath but not a single reaction from any.

"Follow us," the man nodded.

**FINALLY! I know I finally got a chance to watch 99 Problems again!**


	73. Death

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

The truck rumbled down the abandoned road with the Impala keeping precariously close behind. No one spoke for all were still wondering about how this group knew about the Apocalypse, holy water and demons.

"Maybe it was Cas," Sam offered but Dean quickly shot him down.

"I highly doubt that Sam. It isn't Cas's MO."

"Well someone or something clued them into the tangled web we wove," Brooklyn sighed and slumped against the seat. Exhaustion took a heavy toll upon her body mind and soul as the search for Gabriel was at a standstill and the search for God put on indefinite hold.

The clouds above hung heavy and low as they made the final turn and approached town. What greeted them was something out of Dawn of the Dead.

"What the…." Dean felt a sense of déjà vu as his eyes noted the barbed wire, concrete barricades and chain link fencing. It was an awful lot like Camp Chitaqua from his little unwanted vacation to the future. He wondered if Zachariah had any part in this.

Brooklyn shuddered at the military style perimeter and security as the Impala rolled to a stop. This was because of her!

_This is my fault…..Why hadn't I been stronger against Alistair….._

"Brook," Dean opened the door and gathered Tristan up so she could slide out.

"I know it's pretty hardcore huh?" He wrapped her little form in another blanket to shield her from the damp chill gathering in the air. Brooklyn shivered but not from the cold but something else.

"This way," the man waved his hand and together they walked towards the ornate church which was also surrounded by barricades and barrels. The devil's trap painted on the concrete didn't go by unnoticed from any of the Winchesters. As they approached the doors a woman walked by tapping the youngest member of the trio on the back of neck telling him to get in the church without delay.

"Thanks Mom," the boy muttered. Brooklyn didn't see Pastor Jim but noticed every able man and woman was armed with shotguns. She looked over at Sam but he didn't look back as he caught everyone within the sanctuary was armed.

"Dean…" she whispered uneasily. "I don't see Pastor Jim."

"I know," he scanned the room but no sign of the familiar salt and pepper top hidden amongst the pews. The trio held back by the exit while at the front a priest was reading from a Bible before several young couples.

"Who says the Apocalypse can't be romantic? Especially now," he continued.

"A wedding? Are they serious?" Sam muttered to Brooklyn.

"We've had eight so far this week," the dark haired man added with a hint of sarcasm. Brooklyn peered around Sam and exchanged a short but cynical smile with him realizing he could be a possible ally.

* * *

The couples rushed out the door amidst a shower of petals and rice and well wishers though the hunters stayed behind. Brooklyn wasn't sure of what was going on but kept silent on her thoughts.

"So Rob tells me you hunt demons?" The priest startled Brooklyn and Dean.

"Yes Sir," Sam answered with respect. Dean didn't speak up but caught sight of the gun strapped to his leg.

"We've missed a few," he sighed.

"Tell me about it," Brooklyn muttered.

"Any idea why there here?" Sam quipped.

"No but they sure seem to like us," the priest's tone had changed turning sour like acid. "Follow me."

"So you're a preacher? Do you know where Pastor Jim is by chance?" Dean hoped he would know.

"I'm sorry I don't," the man briefly paused, "But you weren't expecting someone like me either were you?"

"You're packing," Dean made a point about his weapon.

"These are strange times," the preacher merely answered turning left at the stairs and pushing ahead to a meeting hall. Brooklyn gasped at what they saw: Men women and children worked to pack salt into bullets and bless holy water by the gallons. Someone was telling them all the tricks of the trade and the hunter slowly realized perhaps it wasn't Zachariah behind this.

"Everyone helps," the preacher added as they passed table after table. Dean blinked twice as he passed the 12 year old packing salt into empty rounds.

"So is this the whole church?" Brooklyn asked cautiously.

"Nope, the whole town," the preacher answered.

"So why not call the National Guard?" Sam was suspicious about why they hadn't called for help.

"Because we were told not to," the preacher simply answered though Dean knew he was keeping something back.

"By who?" Brooklyn narrowed her eyes at the holy man. The preacher stayed silent averting his eyes away from Brooklyn's prying ones.

"Come on Roger," Dean huffed, "You're as locked and loaded as we've ever seen and that exorcism was in Enochian so someone's telling you something."

"Look I'm sorry but I can't discuss it," Roger started to say.

"It's okay Dad," a young girl of 18 turned around with a sweet smile on her face. Brooklyn instantly tensed as Tristan grew fussy in Dean's arms.

"It's Sam, Dean and Brooklyn Winchester along with their daughter Tristan."

"You know about us?" Dean suddenly went on the defensive.

"Sure I do," the girl continued, "From the angels."

Brooklyn did not like where this conversation was going and positioned her body between the girl and Tristan. Something wasn't right with her.

"Lovely….the angels!"

"It's okay they can't find you here. You have the markings on your ribs…."

"So you know about us because the angels told you about us," Sam wasn't sure if he was buying what this girl was selling.

"Among other things," she smiled.

"So the snappy little exorcism spell…." Dean started to say.

"And where the demons are going to be before they appear so that way we can fight back."

"And she hasn't been wrong yet," Roger was confident in his daughter's words.

"Dad…" she waved his hand away.

"So lemme guess before you get these 'visons' you get a really bad migraine and see a bunch of bright flashing lights am I right so far?"

Roger shot a look at Brooklyn but she wasn't backing down.

"How did you know that?" the girl asked confused by how she knew this.

"Because that's what happens when someone's a prophet," Dean added before Brooklyn could throw in another shot.

"Excuse me guys….I need some fresh air," Brooklyn hurried out as a choking feeling overwhelmed her senses. She needed to call Castiel and fast.

* * *

_"You have reached the voicemail box of…."_

_"I don't understand why…why you want me to say my name!"_

Brooklyn winced as the angel's irritated voice was replaced by what she figured was him pushing random numbers before the beep finally cut in. She was going to have to give the angel a crash course in cell phone etiquette if they lived through this.

"Cas it's Brook! Now damn it you listen up! We need you to get your little angelic ass down here to Blue Earth Minnesota stat! We can't track down Pastor Jim and some little chica named Leah's going around claiming to get visions from the Cool and the Gang up there and I'm telling ya something's off about her!"

Brooklyn slammed the phone shut and rested her head against the back of her hand as Dean and Sam arrived with food from the local diner.

"Brook did you get a hold of Cas?" Dean looked hopeful as he dove into the greasy offering of bread meat and various other condiments.

"Nope," she sighed, "Big surprise though huh?"

She wasn't hungry and had been feeding Tristan formula for a while now. The hunter peered over at her daughter who was sleeping on the bed. Her little thumb latched securely between her lips serving to enhance the child's angelic innocence.

"Well Paul's place is hopping like a never ending last call," Dean downed the last of his burger.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea given we're all gonna be roadkill anyways."

"What's gotten into you Brooklyn! What happened to saving everyone?"

Sam made his bitchface at the hunter though Brooklyn rolled her eyes. Before he could get another word in the sound of church bells rang across town and Sam went straight for the window.

"What did I say?" She shrugged haphazardly.

The townspeople were marching like cattle towards the church and Sam spotted Paul bringing up the rear.

"Paul what's going on?"

"Leah's had another vision," he motioned for them to follow.

Brooklyn gathered Tristan who continued to sleep and kissed her daughter's forehead as they started to the door.

"Wanna go to church?" Sam asked.

"You know us," Brooklyn snipped sarcastically.

"Pious as ever," Dean finished her words with a sly grin.

They stood back by the wall as Roger announced Leah's latest vision. Seems demons were held up in an abandoned house 3 miles outside of town. Brooklyn watched with a sharp eye as Roger offered a prayer though notice Paul wasn't with the program. Dean caught the tense expression Rob and Paul shared then looked over at Brooklyn who nodded in agreement. She wanted to talk to Paul after the meeting.

"So who will go with us?" Roger asked as he completed his blessing. Brooklyn didn't have to guess that Dean and Sam were heading out and she would remain behind with Tristan.

* * *

"Daddy's gonna go out with the crazies," Brooklyn whispered as Dean and Sam gathered their guns. She wasn't easy about this expedition- not one bit.

"Brook we'll be okay," Sam reassured her but Brooklyn couldn't shake the feeling something bad would happen. Dean hoisted his daughter above his head while making funny faces and receiving giggles of approval from Tristan. Her face was bright revealing no traces of concern over the mission that lie ahead to which Dean was relieved and carried on his little game. Brooklyn watched Dean and Tristan bond and felt a smile creeping up against the corner of her lips. Dean loved his little baby girl and would do anything including give the very breath he breathed for her.

"Be careful," she kissed Dean hard against the lips unready to let him go just yet. Tristan grappled at his jacket to get her father's attention. The hunter pulled back and kissed Tristan lightly on the forehead.

"Take care of your mom while I'm gone," he whispered quietly. Tristan slapped her open palms against the open flaps of his jacket while making the gurgling noises that melted his heart. Brooklyn plucked the spunky infant from Dean's arms sensing he missed the welcomed weight. With one last forlorn expression Dean and Sam trudged out the door unaware that tragedy lay ahead.

* * *

_The hunt was supposed to a simple extermination of demons that's all! No one was supposed to die! _

The words replayed over and over in Dean's mind as the bells tolled heavily to lay one of their own to rest. Dylan, Rob and Jane's only son, had been dragged under the Impala by a demon they had missed and had his throat ripped apart like tissue paper. Brooklyn anticipated the town's reaction, knowing anger and resentment would rear their ugly heads. She looked to Tristan who was playing with the few toys she and Dean had managed to find her on the road. Though they were worn, the plush Sun Devil and cat had proven to be a constant stable aspect of her life. Brooklyn deeply yearned to have a normal life for her daughter but with a heavy heart knew it wasn't possible with Lucifer running around.

"You ready to go?" Dean was dreading this moment.

"Not really," she sighed and went to get Tristan.

"Come on Kiddo," Brooklyn ran a hand soothingly along the small back lulling the tiny redhead into a light slumber.

They waited on the steps watching as Rob and Jane approached. Her mascara was smeared creating dark ugly circles beneath her eyes. A dull sheen had cast itself over her once deep soulful hues while Rob's were stone cold without a hint of any emotion behind them.

The grieving parents paused as Dean offered his condolences.

"We're very sorry about what happened to your son…."

"No! This is your fault!" Her voice was cold and even which frightened Brooklyn inwardly. After hearing Leah's little predictions and how Jane had been walking on egg shells the hunter wouldn't put anything past her at this point.

Brooklyn placed a hand upon Dean's shoulder as Rob and Jane stepped aside.

_If she knew who she was talking to she wouldn't be casting the blame on our shoulders…._

Tristan shifted against Brooklyn but didn't awaken or seem to be effected by the hostile exchange. Sam offered to take her and Brooklyn passed her along watching how his eyes brightened whenever she was around. It was like Tristan could erase the pain guilt and self-loathing even if for a short time.

"I wish I knew what to say," Roger started solemnly, "But I don't."

The hunters stayed by the door while everyone else was seated. Brooklyn caught Leah up at the front across from Rob and Jane while Paul lingered towards the back away from his friends.

_I can't blame the guy…_

"I don't know why this is happening and I don't have any answers," he turned towards the grieving couple, "Rob, Jane I don't know what to say or if my words will offer little if any solace for your loss."

As if on cue Leah collapsed to the ground in a fit of convulsions.

_And it starts….._Brooklyn thought to herself catching Paul's skeptical look.

_And it looks as if I am not the only one with doubts!_

Tristan stirred in Sam's arms the instant Leah's fit began and didn't go unnoticed by either of her parents. Sam quickly rocked his agitated niece who continued fussing as Leah convulsed like a Southern Baptist at a revival in the heat of a Mississippi July.

"Leah sweetie it's alright," Roger steadied his daughter as she slowly calmed back down. Tristan too had quieted down and was back asleep in her uncle's arms. Brooklyn observed how the teen seemed to come out of her alleged trance and sit up in the aisle. She noted how Jane and Rob were perched like two dogs waiting for their next meal.

"It's Dylan," she exhaled, "Dylan's coming back."

**Yeah another update!**


	74. Intoxication

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"Jane, Rob it's gonna be okay. You'll see Dylan again," Leah gently reassured the couple. Brooklyn's jaw clenched at the words slipping between her lips for it sickened her that they were consuming everything this alleged prophet had to say.

_Just like two dogs begging for scraps….._

"When the final day comes, Judgment Day, he'll be resurrected and you'll be together again."

It was funny how promises of paradise and eternal rewards made people do strange things. Brooklyn had been brought up to be open minded on such notions while Dean was more atheistic on his views- Ironic considering his real nature.

"You've been chosen. The angels have chosen us."

Dean caught Paul's skeptical expression but deep down he harbored his own doubts and insecurities. A part of him wanted to believe Leah's words but the other half wailed to shut the bitch out.

"You will be given paradise. All you have to do is follow the angels' commandments."

_This ought to be good…_Brooklyn thought knowing Paul was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

"No drinking, no gambling and no premarital sex," Sam rattled off the latest round of rules. "They outlawed about fourths of your personality Dean."

"Whatever," he casually shrugged, "When in Rome."

"Whoa hold up a minute," Brooklyn stopped, "You're cool with that?"

"No I'm not cool with that! I'm not cool with any of it! But what is it our place to speak out Brook! We're outsiders, strangers to these people. What's our right to interfere?"

Brooklyn and Sam shared anxious glances over this sudden change in Dean. Under any given day he would've been hollering and screaming bloody murder over such Puritan idealisms but this…this was out of character for him.

"You know what I need to take a walk. I'll meet you two back in the room okay?"

* * *

Dean rapped on the door and carefully slipped inside the rectory. Leah was sprawled out on the couch massaging her temples after the last divine blast. The hunter felt as if he had invaded a private moment and quickly excused himself.

"Is this a bad time?"

Leah paused and opened her eyes greeting the hunter.

"In general but now's okay."

Dean slipped inside closing the door behind him. He hoped Roger wouldn't come barreling in given the fact that Jane and Rob blamed the Winchesters for Dylan's death.

"The angel stuff takes the wind outta yah huh?"

"Can't complain," she shrugged, "You got it worse than me. So what's on your mind Dean?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but are you on the level?"

"About what?"

"About Paradise; I wanna know what the angels are telling you."

Dean knew that was his real self, Michael, yearning to know what his brothers and sisters were saying. Did they miss him and Afriel? Were they still battling to the bitter end or giving up and joining their fallen brother Lucifer? Anything from home was better than nothing to soothe his aching being.

"There's gonna be a prize fight and it's gonna be bad. But when we win and we will, the planet's gonna be handed over to the Chosen. There will be no disease, no war, no monsters…."

"Yeah well must be nice…you know being chosen and all."

"But Dean did you forget who you really are or should I say Michael? Have you really given up hope?"

Dean let his hand rest on the doorknob before giving it a solid turn and heading back to the hotel. He needed to be with his family.

* * *

"So you're telling me that everyone in this town was boozing it up and banging the nanny then all of a sudden poof they're God's warriors!"

Brooklyn and Sam decided to talk to Paul at the bar. Paul had confirmed everything that Brooklyn suspected from the get go.

"Hypocrisy at its finest," Paul took another shot. "You know I may not be a devout or pious person but if I'm going to Hell at least I'm going honest. So what about you Sam? I mean we know Brook's stance on faith but you haven't said anything."

"I believe but I'm pretty sure God stopped caring a long time ago Paul."

"I think you and I are gonna be great friends Paul," the hunter grinned as she watched Sam and the bartender do shots. Tristan sat in her lap playing with her plush cat giggling when it jiggled on her mom's leg.

* * *

Brooklyn left early and decided it was time to bathe feed and put Tristan down before it got too late. Dean hadn't returned yet which didn't concern the hunter but didn't make her feel any better.

"Alright kiddo," Tristan clutched her tiny hands around the bottle eager to devour the contents within.

"You are just like your father," Brooklyn chuckled. The door swung open and Dean wandered in with his head hanging down.

"Dean are you alright?"

Dean didn't respond as he closed the door kicking off his boots along the way. Brooklyn watched as he flopped on the opposite bed crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Did something happen?"

"Nope," he answered but kept his eyes shut. He didn't want to tell her he was in the beginnings of a crisis of conscious. His heart was aching over what to do: His divine side hammered away to say yes as his human side screamed just as loud not to. Dean had to fight this war alone knowing it would only hurt the one he loved the most.

A few moments later Sam staggered through the door.

"Where have you been?" Dean grumbled.

"Drinking," Sam answered with a small slur to his speech. "But I had to come back because of curfew."

"Right," Dean sighed.

"Did you hear they shut down the cell towers?" Sam asked.

"Nope," Dean rubbed his eyes, "That's news to me."

"Ah Jonestown Part Deux," Brooklyn noted with heavy sarcasm.

"No cable, no internet- all connections have been severed from the 'corruption of the outside world'," Sam made air quotations at the last part.

"So now we're trapped in Waco," Brooklyn bristled.

"Hmmm," Dean didn't give much effort in his response.

"Don't you get it Dean? They are making this place into a fundamentalist compound," Sam was in shock over his brother's blasé response.

"No I get it," he swung his legs across the edge of the bed, "I just don't care."

"You just don't care? It's that simple?" Brooklyn fought to contain her anger.

"What difference does it make Brook?"

"At what point does this become too far for you? The angels are toying with these people! So why is it you don't care?"

"Since the angels have the lifeboats to the Titanic," Dean stood up with coffee cup now in his hand.

"What the Hell has gotten into you?" Brooklyn jerked him around with Tristan still in her arms. "First you are hell bent on giving Zachariah the finger and telling him to shove it up his ass and now you just don't care? I thought you were better than that Dean!"

"And who's supposed to save these people Brook? Us? We can't even do that!"

"I don't believe this," Brooklyn shook her head in disgust. "What happened to the hunter I fell in love with? The same hunter who would risk his life to save that of a five year old boy from a poltergeist or nameless stranger from a werecat? So you're telling Sam and I you're throwing in the towel and rolling over? Are you that far gone from reality?"

"No Brook I'm not!"

"Then why are you being this way Dean?" Sam leapt up to Brooklyn's defense. "You are not the only white knuckling it here! What about Tristan? What about your daughter? Isn't she worth saving the planet for or are you gonna give her up like a sacrificial lamb to the angels? You can't do this! Brook and I can't do this alone!"

Dean calmly placed his coffee cup down and started for the door.

"Dean wait…." Sam reached for his brother only to have him shake his arm free.

"I'm gonna clear my head," the hunter shut the door behind him.

Brooklyn collapsed on the bed and quietly broke down with Tristan clinging to her side. Her hands trembled as she lifted one towards her face shielding her daughter from the pain.

"Why is he doing this?" She sobbed. Sam sat down beside her offer comfort in his arms. How could Dean walk out on his family like this?

"It's gonna be okay Brook," he assured her though he wasn't certain if those words could hold water at all.

"I got your message, long message," Castiel appeared in the kitchen. The inebriated seraph peered in the fridge for any beer or liquor to quell the throbbing pain. Tristan perked up at the sound of the angel and squirmed in Brooklyn's arms to get to him. Sam stood up taking the feisty one in his arms.

"Your voice I find grating," the angel babbled unaware of what just happened. Sam halted halfway as the angel staggered along the metal grating.

"Are you….drunk?"

"NO! Yes…." Castiel admitted as he leaned against the railing for support.

"Cas what the Hell did you do?" Brooklyn wiped her eyes but found it wasn't helping. The sight of the little nerdy guy with wings heavily intoxicated broke her already fractured heart.

"I found a liquor store….And I drank it!"

Tristan stared wide eyed at her guardian, curious as to why he was acting this way. She squeaked and chirped hoping to capture his attention but the angel merely glanced down at her with indifference in his eyes.

"Cas," Brooklyn stopped him from walking, "Are you okay?"

The angel lurched forward wrapping an arm around her waist drawing her until they were inches apart and whispered, "Don't ask stupid questions."

The smell of cheap whiskey choked the space they shared nearly knocking the hunter down. She tried to push away but the angel didn't relent as his hold on her tightened.

"Oh no," he slurred, "I've got a few things to say to you."

"Cas you're drunk," Brooklyn struggled to break free. Castiel curled his hand around the back of her neck and crushed his lips violently to hers.

"Cas!" Brooklyn jerked back smacking him across the face. Castiel felt the stinging against his cheek as Brooklyn curled her fists in preparation for a fight. Tristan cried in Sam's arms, upset over the angel's brazen move on her mother. Her face turned bright red as she screamed and fought to make her voice known. Sam felt the small fists smacking his forearm and legs beat against his stomach as she continued throwing her worst fit to date.

"Hey it's okay Tristan," Sam bounced her in his arms, "Mom's okay see?"

But the infant was caught up in the throes of her emotions blocking out the sound of her uncle's voice. Brooklyn dragged the angel towards the bed but not before Castiel was pummeled in the face with several of Sam's books.

"What the…." Sam dodged several more books as they hurled towards the confused angel.

"Tristan's doing it!" Brooklyn steered clear of her daughter's rage. Castiel held up his arms in a defensive manner as every book struck him down. It was evident Tristan wasn't letting him up so easily.

"Brook! Sam! Help!"

"Tristan," Brooklyn took her unruly child, "Stop hurting Cas this instant."

Tristan kept screaming and pointing at the angel. Brooklyn knew she was angry to say the least but assaulting the angel had to cease!

"Cas you better get your ass over here," Castiel grunted in pain from the heavy volumes that had left their mark on his face and forehead. He had underestimated the child of Michael and now paid the price for such ignorance.

Brooklyn tapped her foot as he picked himself up off the bed and towards his irate charge.

"Sit," she pointed at the couch. Castiel flopped on the couch as Brooklyn placed Tristan in his arms. Instantly Tristan beat against his jacket with her hands in a display of outrage and disapproval.

"Tristan," the angel sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Not good enough," Brooklyn chimed in.

"Fine," he mumbled then took a deep breath, "Tristan I didn't mean to hurt you or your mom intentionally. It's just….it's just I put so much faith in someone who doesn't care about what happens to you or your parents. God turned His back on us all and for that I lashed out at everything and hurt those I care about the most."

Tristan continued to cry but the hitting had stopped. The wails weren't shrill or high pitched but deeper and longer. The angel sensed she was upset over his current sorry state and gently embraced his crying charge. He had hurt the one person he had sworn to protect from harm and love with all he could give.

"She still needs a bath," Brooklyn leaned over to retrieve her daughter but Castiel shook his head.

"No please….I can do it."

"Cas you're still a bit drunk….."

"I'll go with him," Sam offered and guided the angel away. Brooklyn collapsed on the bed allowing the stream to become a raging torrent of emotions and feelings as she broke down in the pillows.

**Don't piss off the half pint!**


	75. Abomination

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Tristan had finally calmed down and was sleeping on the bed, Sam and Brooklyn turned their attention to learning more about Leah. Castiel was still extremely inebriated but calmer since his arrival.

"Now tell me what ya need," the angel leaned against the table. His eyes wandered towards Tristan watching as the infant slept.

"There's been massive demonic attack at the edge of this town," Brooklyn started.

"Signs of angels?" Castiel broke away looking curiously at the hunter.

"Well sort of," Sam answered, "This girl Leah Gideon."

"She's not a prophet," Castiel cut him off.

"She has all the cues: Visions, blinding headaches…."

"The names of all the prophets are seared into my brain," Castiel interjected with slight irritation, "Leah Gideon is not one of them."

"Then what is she?" Brooklyn felt the sickening feeling pooling in her stomach. Something familiar crept upward through her body as Sam and Castiel started searching the books on the coffee table. Her heart raced as the angel flipped through the pages with precision until pausing at the last section of the book.

_The Whore of Babylon_

"It's her isn't it Cas?"

"Unfortunately Brook yes," he sighed, "Lucifer sent his minion to this town."

"Dean's gonna love this," she flung her hands in the air as Sam read further into the passage. Though she felt vindicated over her doubts and suspicions of the girl this revelation served as a means to fill the hunter with dread.

"So what does this mean?" Sam wasn't familiar with this latest abomination so Brooklyn filled him in.

"She rises when Lucifer walks the Earth baring false prophecy. Brother shall turn against brother as innocent blood is shed in the name of the Lord."

Her tone was stern and deep reminding the hunter of Castiel. But then again she was an angel reborn.

"So the demons…"

"Under her control," Castiel joined back in.

"So the exorcisms were just a con?"

"Yep," Brooklyn answered with her eyes in the book.

"And the exorcism…"

"Was fake. It actually means 'You breed with the mouth of a goat'," Castiel chuckled but neither hunter was exactly finding humor in it. Castiel stopped and the grin dropped from his lips.

"It's funnier in Enochian," he defended himself.

* * *

Several hours later Dean returned tired and covered in blood. Brooklyn leapt up thrilled he was still alive but stopped at the sight of crimson coating his hands and jacket.

"Dean…."

"It's alright it's not mine," he stepped away towards the sink. "Paul's dead."

"What?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Jane shot him," Dean washed his hands.

"Okay that bitch's ass is grass!" Brooklyn started towards the door. She liked Paul and he didn't deserve to die at the hands of a crazed woman who sheepishly followed the words of Lucifer's minion.

"It's already starting," Castiel shook his head.

"Where the Hell have you been?" Dean demanded.

"Dean…" Brooklyn tried to warn him.

"On a bender!" Castiel snapped back.

"Did he- did you say you were on a bender?" He looked over at Brooklyn who mouthed the words _I tried to warn ya!_

"Yeah he's still pretty smashed," Sam neglected to mention how Castiel came onto Brooklyn knowing it would piss Dean off.

"It's not of import! We need to talk about what's happening."

"Leah's not a prophet," Brooklyn announced.

"Really then what is she?"

"The Whore!" Castiel and Brooklyn answered at the same time.

"Wow tell us how you two really feel."

"No Dean she's back! The Whore of Babylon's been unleashed on this town! Don't you remember her! I mean she only did try to kill you back in the day."

"To slaughter and kill and sing peppy little hymns….Awesome."

"Damn it Dean! Look inside and you know what I'm talking about!"

Dean looked away as the mention of the minion of Lucifer opened a long lost part of his memories.

_The angels had spent weeks tirelessly tracking down Lucifer's minion: the Whore of Babylon. She had walked the Earth spreading false prophecy and turning friends and family against one another as Lucifer sought to destroy humanity before it took hold upon his Father's creation. Michael and Afriel led the charge with several of their best soldiers behind them. _

_The Roman soldiers slaughtered the small settlement believing they had been blessed with the word of their god that they were the instruments of evil and sought to destroy their hold over the land. _

_"But wait please! We are your allies!" Salome begged on her knees for the soldiers to cease their orgy of murder and rape. _

_"None can be spared! The enemies of Rome must be eliminated!" General Pompeius Magnus growled before running his sword through the woman's chest. _

_"We're too late," Afriel pointed at the carnage below. _

_"For the Judeans yes but the Whore must be stopped," Michael was determined to hurl the minion back to Hell. Lucifer had succeeded in manipulating a human's soul into a creature that possessed powerful charisma and ability to reach deep within a human's weakness and exploit it with a few simply words. _

_The woman standing at the edge of the Roman camp watched with sick pleasure as the Romans slaughtered their allies. Her dark eyes flashed coal black as her efforts rapidly unfolded. It was simple really: Convince the pagan Romans she received visions from the gods and if they abided by their "wishes" they would be rewarded with paradise in the Elysian Fields. _

_Afriel was ill over from watching the humans commit murder in the name of their gods. Every soldier that shed innocent blood was condemned to Hell. _

_"There," Michael pointed at the lone woman standing in the camp. Afriel waved the angels on ready to fight the abomination. The Whore sensed the angels' approach and was prepared to do battle with them. _

_"Michael," she hissed and lifted her hand. Michael clutched his heart as he fell from the sky landing hard against the Earth! The Whore closed in on him with an angel's blade clutched in her hand. It gleamed in the sunlight as she took aim. Lucifer would be pleased that the Heavenly Host would no longer be a threat and she, not Lilith, would be the favorite. _

_"Michael!" Afriel dove down with anger in her heart. Her sharp wings flattened upon her back as her sword was clutched tightly in her hand. The Whore laughed at the smaller angel and stood with her hands on her hips as her enemy landed a few feet away. Michael writhed and rolled around the dirt as the Whore's spell weakened him further. His emerald pools were moist with tears as the pain raged through his body. It was like a thousand demons' claws were ripping through his flesh burning the exposed muscle and tissue with their vile touch. _

_Afriel lunged for the unholy being but the Whore sidestepped the angel's attack sending her crashing into the trees. The other angels rushed to Michael's aid but the Whore swept her hand knocking them away from the fallen archangel. _

_"Lucifer will choose me for the blood of Michael will run across the earth and water…."_

_Michael lifted an arm in defense as the sword was raised high over the demon's head but his eyes caught sight of Afriel charging the demon. The angel tackled the Whore to the ground and the two were engaged in a deadly battle of wills and strength. The Whore swept Afriel on her back and searched for the sword with her hand. The other was clamped around her throat with a vise like grip preventing Afriel from moving even the slightest inch. _

_"Give my regards to God…." _

_Afriel struggled and squirmed feeling her legs bend up and wrap around the Whore's calves. The angel bucked hard knocking the Whore off and on the grass giving Afriel the opportunity to strike. Kicking the sword from the Whore's reach, the angel pinned the creature down and slapped a hand against her forehead. Rage flashed in her grey eyes as she got within inches of the Whore's face. _

_"Give my regards to Lucifer. ," the words flowed flawlessly from the angel's lips. Michael and the other angels watched the creature being expelled and hurled down into the bowels of the Pit. _

Dean swallowed hard and felt shaky all over as the last traces of the vision left his mind. His soul remembered with precision everything that happened that day. His heart was racing uncontrollably from seeing Afriel locked in battle with the creature. How she nearly met her end by her selfless act but fought with the strength of all the angels combined and succeeded in sending the creature back to Hell.

"Dean are you alright?" Brooklyn held his face in her hands. Her thumbs stroked his cheeks while concern rimmed her grey depths.

"Yeah just peachy…." He rested his forehead against hers. "Another piece to the holy puzzle!"

"My memories have been returning in bits and pieces…." She finally confessed. "But I didn't want to scare you…I'm sorry."

"No don't be," he shook his head. "The angels have dicked with us for the last two years now knowing who we really are. You didn't do anything wrong."

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around her waist but held nothing towards his hunter. She had every right to be angry with the angels. They tried to kidnap Tristan and Zachariah was sure to clock his fun time with them as well. His family had suffered enough at their hands! He pulled away and turned to Castiel who was looking rather glazed over from his college style drinking binge. He reminded the hunter of a frat boy who had one too many.

"Alright so how do we go Pimp of Babylon all over this bitch?"

"The way it's always been Dean," Castiel dropped a piece of wood on the table. Sam picked it up noticing the piece was heavy despite its outward appearance. It was old and smooth from centuries of exposure to the winds and rains probably been soaked in the blood of a righteous man no doubt.

"Great so let's go ventilate the bitch," Dean picked up the stake.

"Only a true servant of God can kill her with it," Castiel added. "Of course I can't and neither one of you are obviously qualified and Sam….well he's an abomination."

Sam glared at the angel who didn't care what he thought.

"Well that leaves good old David Gideon," Dean concluded.

"Good luck convincing him that the thing in the church isn't his daughter and in fact a servant of Lucifer who murdered the real Leah sometime back and is now succeeding in dragging the town into the Pit. Did I miss anything?"

The brothers and the angel looked at Brooklyn who shrugged, "What? I told you something wasn't right with her the second I laid eyes on her! And now you know why! But did anyone listen to me? NO!"

"Are you done now?" Castiel quipped. She smirked at the trio then examined the wood. It was from Babylon made from the Cypress tree.

"Cas you're gonna have to bring the good pastor here," Dean flung the towel aside.

* * *

David strolled down the darkened street, rattled over what his daughter had declared. Leah had taken things too far! Surely the angels wouldn't condone murder? He had been brought up a pious devout man with the idea angels were harbingers of good – not agents of evil deeds! The pastor stopped sensing he wasn't alone and turned on his heels finding no one behind him. The wind picked up a little scurrying leaves across the pavement.

Shaking his head David moved on once again lost in the events that had happened earlier in the night.

"Pastor David Gideon?" Castiel appeared before him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm an angel of the Lord," Castiel announced.

"Yeah right," David tried to get by but Castiel blocked his path and clamped a hand on the disbelieving man's shoulder whisking him away into the night.

Brooklyn looked up as Castiel arrived with Gideon.

"What the Hell was that?" He looked around the room astonished.

"Enjoy the ride Pastor?" Brooklyn asked with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"He wasn't lying about the angel thing," Dean crossed the room pulling up a seat. "Have a seat Padre we gotta have a chat."

**Okay the showdown is coming...**


	76. Servant

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"You're all crazy," David ran his hands through his hair while frantically shaking his head. "Leah is not dead!"

"What part of the Whore of Babylon do you not understand?" Sam walked around to face the pastor. "That thing is not your daughter!"

"Think about it David," Brooklyn said in a gentler tone, "The alleged visions leading up to Paul's murder, the cutting off of the communications from the outside world….David she's not Leah."

"No that's impossible," he remained in deep denial. Brooklyn wasn't going to give up and took another approach. She stooped down taking the pastor's hand in hers allowing him to see the visions of the past. David froze in his seat as images of Michael and Afriel battling the Whore and coming face to face with Lucifer flashed with such vivid color and brightness that wrapped around his mind and soul. The man's heart threatened to burst from his chest as the adrenaline poured furiously through his veins as he felt Afriel's pain and Michael's agony through the eyes of the hunter.

_"I will find you my angel," Michael whispered before kissing her goodbye. His heart was breaking as he reluctantly released Afriel watching as Gabriel cast her to Earth hoping to protect her from Azazel. _

David's eyes shot open and stared in bewilderment at Brooklyn then at Dean.

"What….what was that?"

"My past life," Brooklyn said in a somber tone. "I was Afriel and still am minus the whole Grace thing. Dean is Michael."

Dean flashed an uneasy smile and took another drink.

"But how?"

"When Azazel vowed to find me my father Gabriel concealed my soul into the unborn child of my mother whom he fell in love with. Michael promised Afriel he would find her and came to Earth as the man you see there."

"This is….this is too much," David started to stand but Castiel pushed him back down.

"I understand this is overwhelming for you David but Brooklyn is telling you the truth. The angels want Michael to fight Lucifer but Dean is reluctant to embrace his old life."

"You got that right," Dean huffed.

"David look in my eyes and tell me if I'm lying to you or not," Brooklyn held a steady gaze with his allowing the windows to her soul to open up the vulnerable side of her being. David saw a tiny hint of bluish-green peek through the rain cloud grey before vanishing in a blink.

"You're not…." He fell back in the chair.

"The only way to kill this thing is this," Dean dropped the stake on the table, "And it has to be a servant of God."

"What about you?" David turned to Castiel. "You're an angel."

"A poor example of one," Castiel's voice carried a hollow sorrow as he spoke.

"David if you don't do this that thing is gonna kill a lot of people and condemn the rest to Hell," Sam implored David. Dean held up the stake to David who stared at it with hesitation and trepidation before finally resolving to accept it.

"We know this is a lot for you and it's very hard to accept but it has to be done," Brooklyn nodded. David stared at it for a moment then glanced over at Brooklyn and slowly nodded. She knew his heart was heavy from learning his daughter was dead and some vile creature was parading around in her image.

"Look we'll give you some time to clear your head before we come find you," Sam took the stake and placed it back down. David merely stood up and shuffled across the room before stepping out into the cool Minnesota night.

"I still haven't been able to track Jim down," Brooklyn sighed. "Since the whole town is going through its version of the Red Scare no one's talking. I can't even get to his house- it's been boarded up and blocked off. Do you think the Whore got to him?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe Jim got out before this hysteria ensued."

"Right," she got up to tend to Tristan who was starting to stir in her sleep.

* * *

Castiel rubbed his forehead as the beginnings of a migraine started to set in and realized that bender wasn't such a good idea. Dean rummaged through the trunk securing their weapons and caught sight of the pained expression on his face. He recognized that look for he had displayed it countless times himself. Reaching in the Impala he found the bottle of Tylenol and hollered over at Cas.

"Heads up," he tossed it towards the angel. Castiel caught it with ease and studied the worn label.

"How many should I take?" He looked up to the hunter.

"You? You should just probably down the whole bottle," Dean answered as he leaned against his car.

"Thanks," the angel answered glumly.

"Don't mention it- Brook and I've been there before," Dean shrugged. "We're both kind of experts on deadbeat dads so we understand."

"How do you get through it?" Castiel felt lost and alone. He didn't know how to go about without guidance from their Father. But Brooklyn and Dean had been on Earth long enough to experience the loss of that fatherly figure he had taken advantage of for so long.

"On a good day you get to kill a whore," Dean answered. Castiel blinked at the hunter with a strange expression on his face earning a quick raising of the hunter's eyebrows in turn.

* * *

David studied the stake as the hunters and Castiel approached the steps of the church. He had repeated in his mind that thing inside wasn't his daughter. Leah was dead- killed by the forces of Lucifer to ensure chaos and bloodshed reign supreme upon the Earth.

"You alright?" Brooklyn asked. She had found a safe place to keep Tristan until the battle was over. There was no way she was missing out on the chance to end the Whore's life once and for all.

_Payback's a bitch and so am I…_

The Whore slammed the curio shut for the sight of the crucifix was vile to her eyes. Her plan was working out perfectly and soon Lucifer would make her his favorite. With a smug smile she turned around to run right into Castiel. The angel grabbed her under the arms pinning to his body as David poised the stake at her chest.

"Daddy don't hurt me!" She begged with that innocent tone. David shut out the false pleas and dove for the creature.

_"Pizin noco iad."_

The angel grabbed his heart and dropped to the floor in a searing agony.

"Cas!" Brooklyn appeared with Sam and Dean but the Whore waved her hands hurling them backwards against the wall. David crashed against the wall and the stake spilled across the slick wooden boards.

"Gideon wait no!" Sam hollered as David charged after the creature. Castiel groaned and clutched his heart as the spell continued its destructive wrath upon his body.

"You two go!" Brooklyn stayed behind. She knelt down to push Castiel on his back and pried his hand from heart.

"Just relax," she spoke in a soothing tone and closed her eyes. The stabbing pain of a thousand daggers slowly released its domineering grip freeing Castiel of the Whore's influence. A thick rush of warmth enveloped his being reminding the angel of Heaven's grace. He looked upward as the hunter opened her eyes and pulled away to let him rise. A brief smile danced across her lips before her face went stone cold sober and eyes flashed dark grey.

"Let's go," she leapt up and charged down the hall following the sounds of shouting and screaming coming from the basement.

Brooklyn charged down the stairs and through the double doors in time to see Rob trying to light something. Immediately she spotted the kerosene and lunged for the larger man taking him down with the finesse of a 250 pound linebacker.

"No," _*punch*_ "innocent," _*punch*_ "blood," _*punch*_ "will be" _*punch*_ "shed," _*punch*_ "tonight!"

Rob slid down the wall but Jane leapt on the hunter sliding an arm across her throat.

"Get your fucking hands off me your hypocritical bitch!"

Brooklyn stumbled back against the wall knocking Jane loose from her throat. Jane winced in pain giving the hunter the chance to incapacitate her. Spying the rags soaked in kerosene, Brooklyn ripped them from the door and tied Jane's legs and hands leaving the woman to howl in anger. Brooklyn stepped back and smirked at the woman knowing she wouldn't be finding Paradise when it was all said and done. She spun around finding the Whore straddling Dean with her hands wrapped securely around his throat.

"Dean!" She screamed and hurried to his side. The Whore glanced up and grinned sending Brooklyn crashing into the bookcase with a single look. Dean heard his hunter groaning in pain and spied the cypress stake inches from his fingers. The Whore saw what he was doing and tightened her grip as she mocked the hunter.

"Please….You think you're gonna do it? You've become a pathetic, hateful, faithless wonder Michael! You're weak! You aren't strong enough to or willing to do it! You're just gonna sit back and watch it happen and you know what? Lucifer is gonna enjoy watching you burn in the Pit…."

Brooklyn pushed herself up off the floor as Dean struggled with the Whore. His fingers clutched the stake tight and confident as he prepared to make a stand. Brooklyn watched in shock as he plunged the stake deep within the creature's chest. How could that be?

_Only a servant of God could do that…_

She couldn't stop watching as Dean threw her words back in her stunned face.

"Don't be so sure Whore," he gritted and hurled her towards the floor. With one final blow he drove the blessed weapon deeper in the creature's body. Brooklyn struggled to stand and San quickly helped her up.

"You alright Brook?"

"Yeah…." She answered but wasn't sure if she truly was. The group watched as flames licked and danced around the stake and area that ripped through the unholy flesh. The creature convulsed and flopped around the floor before finally going still; dead and cold as it should've been before.

"But I don't understand….How are we supposed to get to Paradise now?"

Jane stood there stunned at the lifeless body below. Brooklyn took the chance to drive the point home.

"Sorry but you're headed in the opposite direction," she didn't mask her snarky tone for Brooklyn didn't care what the others thought. She was tired and hurting from this battle and had grown weary of the Apocalypse. She wanted nothing more than to go back to the room and be with Dean and their daughter.

"Dean how did you do that?" Sam asked as they helped David and Castiel up the church stairs. Brooklyn knew what the answer was but didn't want to think about it.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"Kill the Whore Dean! Last time we checked only a servant of God could pull that off. Please tell me you're not going to do something foolish!"

"What do you want me to tell ya Sam? I saw a shot and I took it!" Dean answered.

As they climbed into the Impala Sam and Brooklyn exchanged worried glances. He knew Brooklyn would be devastated as he would too if Dean made the decision to embrace his angelic nature and battle Lucifer. Dean stayed eerily quiet as they drove back to the hotel; his mind struggling to find the right words for what he was about to do.

**Sorry bout the long delay! Next chap up sooner I promise!**


	77. Surrender

**_A/N_**: I don't own anyone else but my OC's...though I wished I owned the rest...*sighs*

**_Warning!_** You may wanna get the Kleenex handy...

* * *

Brooklyn tenderly wrapped the pastor's forearm while Sam fixed up an ice pack for his head. Dean paced tensely around the room, catching quick glances of Castiel as he remained frozen on the bed. The Whore of Babylon was dead but succeeded in condemning souls before meeting her death at the end of a cypress stake thanks to Dean.

"There that should do it," she flashed a tiny smile on her lips. Sam handed the pack over and looked hard at the injured pastor.

"How are you feeling?" he asked the man.

"I'm seeing doubles….triples but I think it's the pain killers," he laughed.

"You'll be fine," Dean finally spoke up and stopped pacing long enough to cast a sympathetic look. The man sadly shook his head at the hunters as his eyes filled with tears.

"No….I'll never be okay," the thought of Leah who was now dead burned a hole in his already troubled soul. His only child, killed by some creature that paraded around in her angelic form while slowly turning the town against one another, making sure everyone was either dead or getting a one way ticket to Hell. He walked over to Tristan who was gurgling and kicking on the bed. The infant went silent and observed the servant of Heaven as he smiled sweetly down upon her.

"So this is the daughter of the angels?" Brooklyn walked over and sat down by her daughter. She took Tristan in her arms and kissed her little forehead.

"Yep she sure is," Brooklyn extended her arms and nodded at the pastor. "Did you wanna hold her? "

He hesitated before placing the pack down opening his arms up. Brooklyn handed her over and watched as Tristan had an immediate effect on the despondent man. The hard deep lines which had surrounded his eyes vanished as his face lightened up. Though her presence didn't kill the pain he felt, Gideon could sense it slowly losing ground the longer he held Tristan.

"She's beautiful," Brooklyn beamed then looked up over at Dean. She watched as her husband's jaw tensed and let the smile drop as she knew that look. He was plotting something and it wasn't going to end well. Her eyes followed him as he started towards the door and leapt up to stop him.

"Dean where are you going?" She placed a hand on his shoulder catching him in the middle of the room. "Dean please talk to me," she begged. Sam hurried over while Gideon watched from the bed. Tristan started to grow agitated as she picked up on her parents' tensions.

Dean's shoulders dropped as he knew she would try and stop him. With a heavy heart he forced himself to turn around and face his wife and brother. The apprehension lined their faces as they stood waiting for him to answer.

"Brook," his voice was barely above a whisper. Brooklyn shook her head a little as his behavior began scaring her.

"Dean whatever it is you're thinking of doing don't do it," Sam beseeched his brother. "If you're thinking about doing it don't! Please for Brook, for Tristan and for me. Don't give in to them."

"Sammy," he lifted his head revealing the deep sorrow haunting his handsome features. "You saw what happened back there."

"Dean….." Brooklyn gripped tighter on his arm while tears rolled down her eyes. "Please…."

He took her hands and kissed each knuckle then ran a thumb over her wedding band and engagement ring as he thought about what he wanted to say.

"I know how things are going to end," he started off while chocking back his tears. "But I want you to know that the only time I was truly happy in my life has been with you. You showed me how to love again after being alone and hurt. You never gave up on me…..you never gave up on us. I didn't dare to think about a life outside of hunting but you did….You gave me that tiny shard of hope, the beacon of light that kept me going. It was always you Brook. You are my love, my life and my soulmate. I will never stop loving you."

"Dean you don't have to do this…." Her lip trembled as the tears continued falling over her cheeks and down her chin.

"If it's what it takes to keep you, Tristan and Sam safe so be it," his warm hands slid up her face, wiping away the tears as they came to rest on the sides of her face.

"No….." She shook her head adamantly. "I won't let you. Tristan needs her father damn it! I need you!"

Dean looked down, avoiding her teary stare. It was killing him inside but what other choice did he have? The hunter took in a deep shaky breath before taking her pouty lips in one last deep kiss. He forced every emotion he carried for her between their mouths knowing she would feel each and every one of them.

He regretfully broke the tender contact between them hearing her sniffle. Dean closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. He continued to lightly trace his fingers across her skin as he shed his own tears of sorrow. Tristan started crying and screaming until Gideon stood and brought her over to where the hunters stood. Dean saw his baby girl wailing with tiny fists waving around in frustration.

"Tristan," he sighed and scooped his daughter up. "Tristan I know this isn't right by you or your mom and for that I am truly sorry sweetie. God," he looked up took a breath before speaking again. "You are innocent in all of this. My little baby girl," he choked up and found he was unable to speak. Tristan watched the shining drops trickle down the front of his face then land on her shirt. It was one Dean had picked out and read _Daddy's Girl _on it. She would always be his little girl.

"You be good for you mom now and know that you daddy will always love you no matter what," he sobbed softly. His fingers brushed aside the copper whisps and let her tiny hand grip his finger tight. He knew it was her way of begging him to not to go. Tristan started kicking and finally the crying started. Her tiny cries ripped at Dean's heart as he clutched his daughter tight and gently cooed into her ear.

"Please don't cry baby girl," he whispered sadly. Brooklyn had a hand to her mouth as Sam came up and took her in his arms. How could Dean do this? He swore he would never give in to the angels and now he was going back on his word to Brooklyn?

Dean pulled his daughter back and lightly kissed her forehead then tiny nose. He had been given a beautiful little girl and now he had to say goodbye to her. It seemed he would always lose the ones he loved even if they were tiny. Two more loved ones ripped from his hands. With a heavy heart he handed Tristan back over to Brooklyn who continued crying. Sam guided her to the bed where she sat numb and cold inside.

"Goodbye Brook, goodbye Tristan," he wiped the fresh tears from his eyes. "You will always be my girls."

"Dean!" Brooklyn jumped up and charged out the door with Tristan in her arms. But as she reached door, the sound of the Impala roaring to life filled the air and Dean sped off leaving Brooklyn alone in the parking lot.

"Don't go….." she whispered. Sam and Gideon rushed up behind her in time to see the taillights vanish down the road.

"Brook," Sam gently draped an arm around her shoulders and led the distraught hunter back inside. Pastor Gideon took little Tristan and placed her in Sam's protective arms. He had been shocked at the revelation that Michael had been on Earth, walking in human form and that God was walking the planet but was indifferent and cold towards the plight of humanity- His so called creations. Gideon had been enraged at the hunters at first, accusing them of being liars and demons themselves! But then when Castiel appeared and confirmed what Brooklyn and Dean said he softened his stance though his faith had been shaken that God stopped caring.

Sam rocked his niece hoping she would quit crying but the tiny red head carried on as she wailed at the top of her lungs. Her face was beet red while she flung her fists and kicked Sam's arms.

"I know Tristan," he was angered that his brother would imbibe his Grace and go full on Michael when had been adamant that there had to be another way. Sam watched Brooklyn pick up her phone, calling Bobby no doubt.

"Bobby? It's Brook," she sobbed in her phone.

_"Brook what's wrong? Is it one of the boys? Did something happen to Tristan?"_

The panic in his voice only made it harder for her as she struggled to find the right words.

"It's Dean…." She choked. "He's gone!"

_"Gone! What the Hell do you mean he's gone Brook?"_

"He's gonna do it Bobby!" She wailed uncontrollably. "He's going to take the Grace!"

_"WHAT! THAT DAMNED FOOL!"_

"We tried to stop him but he just left! He left me! He left Tristan and Sam!"

Bobby sat on the other end cursing Dean's name over and over. He had sworn he would never take it! After it was snatched by Zachariah, they had been resolved in finding another way to stop Lucifer and now he was just giving up? The older hunter wished he was there to comfort her and Sam as he knew both were distraught and out of their minds as they battled to comprehend Dean's selfish actions.

_"Brook, I want you and Sam to come up here alright? Where are you two right now?"_

"Blue Earth Minnesota," her hands wouldn't stop shaking and she fought to keep the phone pressed to her ear. "But we have no way to get there. Dean took the car."

Gideon listened to their plight and knew what needed to be done. He fished out a set of keys from his jacket and stood before Sam.

"Here," Sam looked up at the ring jingling before him. "Take my truck. It has plenty of fuel and it'll get you to where you need to go."

The hunter hesitated then accepted the keys. "Thank you," he smiled. Gideon sat down and noticed how Sam looked older than his 25 years. The haunted expression robbed his eyes of what should be a youthful glint while the lines that ran deep along his eyes only made him seem older.

"Sam," Gideon began, "I know you and Brooklyn are hurting by Dean's actions but I have faith, believe it or not, and you will find another way to stop the Apocalypse. If what you say is true then Dean is making a grave error in embracing his angelic side."

"I thought you would agree with him," Sam admitted quietly.

"I may have in the past but after seeing the Whore of Babylon and what she did to my town and friends, perhaps the final battle is not the best solution."

"Well that makes two of us," Sam agreed. Tristan had settled down in her uncle's arms but was hungry and started fussing within a matter of moments.

"I think someone's hungry," Gideon observed with a slight smile.

"I think you're right," Sam got up to fetch a bottle for his hungry niece. Castiel slowly started to come around and looked over at Brooklyn. She was sobbing quietly in the pillow as her heart continued to break. The angel struggled to sit up and painfully hobbled across the room to where his charge continued to suffer.

Brooklyn felt a hand on her back followed by the soft sad tone.

"Brook," the hunter looked up with teary bloodshot eyes. Castiel eased his body on the edge of the bed and pulled her in a tight embrace. It had been an agonizing day and night for the all and now Dean decided to pull the all time dumbass move in all of human history. Brooklyn buried her face in the angel's shirt. They both had been delivered shattering blows – the angel learning God didn't care anymore while his charge watched the one person she truly ever love leave his family as he had decided to give up and roll over to the angels.

**_I told ya..._**


	78. Family

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

The mood in the bar was somber at best. The jukebox was silent, a testament to those who patronized the tiny establishment. The man in the white button up shirt and glasses stood from the bar and decided to liven things up the best way he knew how. With the last quarter firmly between his thumb and finger, the man slipped it through the slot and chose a tune that would lift all their spirits. Within seconds Patsy Cline graced the room with her classic tune _The Man Upstairs._

He ordered a drink and turned to look at the man beside him. He was balding on top and dressed in a dark colored suit with silver tie adorned with triangular shapes in perfect rows.

"Lemme guess…pink slip?"

Zachariah took another drink and answered without looking at his companion.

"That obvious huh?"

His tone was grated and rough as despair had dominated his soul.

"Hmm hmm," the man answered, "Takes one to know one….Outsourcing."

Zachariah rolled his eyes and glanced around the room. He had been reduced to cowering in cheap hole in the wall drinking establishments with humans who couldn't even comprehend the awesome power that he once held in his hands! The Winchesters were in hiding and Castiel was on the lam yet here he was trapped in some smelly body on Earth chatting it up with simple minded creatures.

"So what's your crime against humanity?" The man continued obliviously.

Zachariah scoffed at his choice of words but was compelled to speak regardless.

"Deal of the millennium…." He spoke with disgust in his voice, "Couldn't even seal the one simple yes to seal the deal! Gotta nail that bottom line right?"

"Hear that," the man nodded sympathetically.

"All they care about upstairs are results! Results, results, results and nothing else! We're down here with our boots to the ground and what do we get in return? They're not nose down in the mud with us while we squirm around with you filthy humans! Am I right!"

"Yeah filthy – what!" The man froze and stared wide eyed at his companion.

"Whatever happened to personal loyalty? How long have I worked for these guys – what five or six millennia? Seems like it doesn't it!"

"Damn straight it does," the man just nodded. Zachariah finished his round and ordered up two more. He turned towards the man with hand outstretched and introduced himself as Zach.

"Stuart," the other said.

"So tell me Stuart what are you planning to do after this?"

"Hell I don't know," Stuart shrugged, "Maybe something to do with the internet?"

"Yeah?" Zachariah said with faux interest though he was beginning to like Stuart.

Suddenly the bar and glasses started shaking followed by the rest of the room startling Stuart and the other bar patrons.

"Earthquake?" He asked with a slight panic.

"No," Zachariah responded nonchalantly, "My boss."

The familiar ringing started up as the blinding light flooded through the cheap wooden blinds and into the bar. Stuart and bartended covered their ears and screamed in excruciating pain as Zachariah, who was unaffected, stood to face his superior.

"Go ahead," he spread his arms open in a final act of desperation, "Get it over with! I'm ready!"

The humans' eyes burned in their skulls and ears bled as Zachariah awaited death. But to his surprise he remained in one piece and slowly opened his eyes.

"Wait what?" The angel was confused over the turn of events. "Yes of course I'll do anything. Just put me back in! You won't regret it!"

Hope surged through his vessel where despair once resided. The angel listened as his superior explained what was demanded. Zachariah nodded and smiled as he gratefully replied.

"Yes! Thank you!"

Zachariah laughed as the light dimmed leaving the bar in ruins and two deceased bodies in its wake. The angels had given him a second chance at redemption and Zachariah was determined to succeed.

* * *

Dean was alone in the hotel room. It was strange being there without Brooklyn and Tristan or even Sam for that matter. His heart was heavy and ached with a dull pain as he started gathering his belongings to ship back to South Dakota. Bobby would know what to do with his meager possessions. The bottle of cheap whiskey rested on the counter- a failed means at killing the suffering within his heart. Tristan's cries played loudly like a broken record while Brooklyn's tears remained upon his lips.

_I'm doing it for you….._

Dean had repeated those words hoping they would turn to truth only to face disappointment when guilt lingered.

He packed his beloved leather jacket knowing someday Tristan may be able to fit in it. Tristan! The simple thought of his little miracle brought Dean to a screeching halt causing him to sit beside the worn cardboard box. He would never get to see her take her first steps or utter her first word.

_I was hoping she would say Daddy…._

He would never get to see her grow up into the mature strong woman Dean knew she would become. He would miss her first date and miss out on when she learned to drive. Dean had plans to teach her with the Impala but now that responsibility would reside with Brooklyn.

He felt like shit abandoning the love of his life but he had been left with no other option! Lucifer was growing stronger with each passing day and deep inside the angelic side of his soul was slowly gaining the upper hand. If the fallen angel wasn't stopped there would be nothing left for Tristan or the rest for that matter.

"God I'm sorry baby….." Dean whispered into his hands, "Please find it in your heart to forgive me."

He peered over at the keys and gun resting comfortably atop his jacket. Brooklyn would take good care of the Impala and his gun and teach Tristan how to protect herself for though he would be gone, the things that go bump in the night would still be there lurking where the light couldn't go. He wanted to show her everything he knew right down to how to hustle at pool.

The bottle gleamed in the dim light of the cheap room catching Dean's eye. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and wake up from this nightmare only this wasn't a nightmare. This was reality!

Gathering the paper and pen he spotted on the dresser, Dean sat down to write one last final goodbye to Brooklyn and Tristan.

_Brook,_

_Even now as I sit here I write this with a heavy heart…..I know you will probably never understand why I chose to do this but please know I did it to protect you and Tristan. _

_Ever since the night in Michigan my life has changed for the better. You opened your heart and soul for me and found a way to forgive me every time I fucked up. I sit here now begging for your forgiveness. I know I once promised I would find you and we would be together again but now I feel as if I have broken that vow I made so long ago. _

_You gave me something I never imagined I could have: a daughter. I know you will raise her right and Tristan will become a strong confident woman just like her mother. Please tell Cas I am sorry for my decision and to take good care of our daughter when she comes of age or I will come down and kick his ass. _

_Please tell Bobby that I can never truly show how grateful I am for all that he has done for me, for us. He took so many for the team, more than any one of us could ever dream of and for that he will always be family to us. _

_I will always be watching over you, my girls….._

_Goodbye my Afriel….You will always be in my heart…Whenever I think of you my heart and soul will swell with the undying love we share…._

_Dean_

He folded the letter and dropped it in the box feeling as if his very soul was being ripped from his body then sealed it up and turned to finish off the last of the alcohol. Dean paused at the mirror taking a long hard look at his reflection. His handsome features had been ground down and worn from the trials of battle against Lucifer and the forces of Hell. The sparkle in his emerald pools had turned dull and listless leaving nothing behind but two hollow orbs in their wake.

_Am I making the right choice…no I am making the right choice!_

"Sending Brook a candy gram?" Sam was standing by the door.

"How'd you find me?" Dean took another drink.

"I know all the stops on your Farewell tour. How's Markus?"

"Alright but he tried talking me out of it. Said I was insane to give in like this."

"So this is it? You're gonna just roll over and give up?"

"Yeah I guess so," Dean answered with a flat uncaring tone.

"How could you do this? How could you leave your family like that?"

"How could I?" Dean snarled. "All you ever did was run away!"

"Yeah and I was wrong Dean!" Sam argued. "But don't do this! Not now! Bobby and Brooklyn are working on something. Look, she's distraught and beside herself right now! I hear her crying herself to sleep each and every single night! Bobby has to slip sleeping pills in her tea just so she would go to sleep! And Tristan knows it! She won't feed for any of us! She cries so much and when she isn't crying Tristan crawls around the house trying to find you!"

"Well you guys have nothing," Dean called Sam's bluff.

"Yeah but you know I'm going to have to stop you from doing this. Look I've come to terms with who you really are but that won't stop me from letting you pull something stupid and thick headed as this!"

"Go right ahead," Dean scoffed, "But remember this time you aren't hyped up on demon blood."

"I know," Sam nodded, "but I brought back up."

Dean thought about his brother's words for a moment then quickly sensed someone standing behind him. The hunter twisted around coming face to face with Castiel. The angel's eyes narrowed and morphed into two turbulent pools which reflected the anger he harbored inside.

Without saying a word, he raised two fingers and whisked Dean away back to South Dakota.

* * *

Brooklyn had managed to get Tristan down for a nap when she sensed the arrival of the angel. She hurried downstairs and raced through the doorway, stopping at the table to see Dean looking back.

"Dean," she whispered. Brooklyn darted around Bobby and Sam and leapt into her husband's arms.

"I'm glad they found you," she buried her face against his shoulder unable to see the irritated look that crossed his face. Castiel leaned against the wall with arms crossed and a tight scowl on his face. He wanted to deck the hunter for leaving Brooklyn and Tristan alone but refrained himself from hitting Dean.

Brooklyn let go in time to see the angered look upon his face. The smile that had brightened the room faded as she stepped back, confused over his behavior.

"Dean what is it?"

"I didn't want to be found," he answered.

"Why? Why are you so intent on this little half cocked suicide mission of yours? What about us? What about your daughter! Did Sam tell you she refuses to eat!"

"What happened to you Dean?" Bobby stood up.

"Reality happened to me! We're out of options and the only one left is going nuclear! If I can go in and ice the devil and save a buttload of people so be it!"

"But you won't save all of them. That's why we have to find another way," Bobby gently argued.

"Dean you can't just give up," Brooklyn closed in and clutched his hands with hers.

"I'm not Brook but if I know that I can save lives and I don't then the blood's on my hands."

"No," she shook her head, "You're not doing this. I am not losing my husband!"

**Yeah faster update! **


	79. Weapon

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"You're not going anywhere Dean," Brooklyn blocked his way. "You are not going to give in to those winged monkeys up there! Not while I'm still around!"

Castiel shot a strange look in the hunter's direction but Brooklyn instantly waved away his worries.

"Present company excluded of course," she nodded and smiled.

"Thank you," he quipped.

"Now Dean you're staying put!"

"Brook this is the only way we're gonna stop Lucifer! In case you remember he isn't exactly one to roll over so quickly! He refuses to give up Gabriel and God knows where or what's happened to him!"

"Dean sit down," Bobby barked with an authoritative tone. Dean obeyed with the prowess of an Army private and flopped down in the nearest chair.

"You're not thinking with a clear head son."

"Yes I am," Dean crossed his arms and huffed.

"It's like talking to a brick wall," Brooklyn stood in front of Dean with her eyes trained hard against his. Neither hunter was going to back down and remained locked in their battle of the wills.

* * *

"The Whore is dead Master," the demon bowed before Lucifer.

"No matter," Lucifer shrugged with indifference, "She did what she was sent down to do though it's a pity she didn't survive longer. I underestimate my brother."

"But he had help," the demon interjected. "Afriel and Castiel were there along with Sam."

"But that was to be expected," Lucifer chuckled. "Afriel and Michael were never ones to be apart in battle. I still want Tristan and Afriel."

His last words weren't a desire but a command.

The demon bowed and vanished leaving Lucifer alone in the clearing. The demons had been keeping him informed of Pestilence's progress. His minions were coming along in developing a new "vaccine" for the latest strain of swine flu that slowly passing through the cities and towns of the world.

"I knew he wouldn't let me down," Lucifer smiled as the sun beamed down upon his wearing vessel. Nick continued to scream and wail inside, clawing against the barriers the fallen angel had established.

_Let me out! I didn't ask for this!_

_Oh but you said yes Nick….._

_You're killing people!_

_Yes this is true but….._

_The ends don't justify the means!_

_You humans….So full of self righteous indignations…Look what you did to the gift left for you yet you choose to blame me for the evils that you caused! The wars, the pillaging, the rapes, the looting and enslavement! I had nothing to do with any of it!_

Nick didn't respond and Lucifer heard his vessel go silent. With a self satisfactory smile plastered upon his chapped lips, Lucifer departed to see his archangel.

* * *

"Do you mind? I would like a beer," Dean snipped at Sam. Sam merely looked at his brother before shifting aside and allowing Dean access to the fridge. Bobby bounced Tristan on his lap, watching as she giggled at the attention she was receiving. The older hunter had to admit it was good to hear a child's laughter in the house. She was definitely a Winchester through and through.

"I don't know how you don't drive your parents crazy," he chuckled. "But you keep your dad grounded that's for sure."

Brooklyn handed a bottle to Bobby and went back to her readings. While skimming through the ancient texts, her eyes would subtly lift up to see Bobby doting on his adopted granddaughter. Tristan definitely brought a smile to his aged weathered face, lifting at least 20 years from the sides of his eyes and corners of his mouth. And it appeared Tristan was rather content with making him laugh.

Castiel's features lightened up as he watched over his charge. Tristan was growing up so fast and was crawling already! The angel felt his heart swell at the sight of the bright innocent smile that lit up Tristan's face.

_She is like Brook in so many ways….._

Without warning, the sharp searing pain struck the angel hard bringing him down to his knees on the cheap frayed threads.

"Cas!" Brooklyn was immediately by the angel's side as Dean soon followed. The angel's hands were clamped like to flesh vises to his temples as whispers filled the air.

"It's them isn't it?" Dean heard himself say.

"Something's going on," Castiel gritted. Tears were pressed from his eyes and rushed down his reddened cheeks. Tristan sensed the angel's pain and pushed aside the bottle in an effort to get to her guardian. Bobby struggled with the agitated infant but Tristan continued to wiggle and squirm threatening to slip from the older hunter's grip.

"Tristan," Bobby held her tighter against his chest, "Dean!"

Dean rushed across the room as the fiery redhead started slipping from Bobby's hold. The hunter dove for the floor as Tristan fell from Bobby's lap and into the open arms of her father. Bobby exhaled loudly in relief and slumped back in his seat as Dean stood up with Tristan securely in his embrace.

"Shhhh," he bounced her in his arms, "It's gonna be okay Tristan."

Brooklyn stayed by Castiel's side as the angel was tormented by flashes of bolting pain and grey fuzzy images that snapped like a rapid procession of photos, each fuzzier than the last.

"Cas what is it?"

"I don't know….." Castiel slowly forced his eyes back open. "But I must go."

The angel vanished without so much as another word leaving the hunters to wonder where their nerdy dude with wings had jetted off to. Dean felt Tristan slowly start to calm down and continued to coo her with soothing words and gently touches.

"I know baby girl," he whispered, "Cas has a bad habit of taking off like that."

* * *

The angel found himself surrounded by desert as the skies above rumbled in low menacing tones. It was here that he caught the sight of his brothers and sisters gathered in a tight circle. The gentle glow of orange and yellow laminated their vessels' faces and bodies as their lips moved swiftly and quietly.

"Castiel," the angel spun around to find Raphael standing several feet away. His former comrade and brother held a cold piercing look in his eyes as his hand comfortably held the sword.

"Raphael," he coolly greeted the Healer.

"I told you this wouldn't be over," Raphael boomed. The sharp deadly blade flashed in silvery streaks from above.

"What is this?"

"Since Michael refuses to fight, we have another way to defeat Lucifer."

"What have you done?"

Raphael merely smiled as several other angels materialized and closed in around Castiel. He had been stuck in that damned ring of fire for what seemed like an eternity until Zachariah found him and liberated the angry archangel. Raphael had spent weeks and even months tracking the renegade angel down, hungering to hand down punishment for what was perceived as treason; punishable by death. His thoughts had harbored nothing less of confronting the blue eyed seraph and being the one to run his blade through Castiel's heart.

"I do not answer to a traitor," Raphael calmly replied. The even level in his voice made Castiel uneasy. The fugitive seraph displayed his own blade, showing that he refused to quietly go down.

"Ah yes," Raphael smirked, "The child….."

"You stay away from her," the bright vibrant blue narrowed and darkened to two deadly cobalt slits.

"As I said…We will find her."

"The Hell you will!"

Raphael snickered and lunged towards Castiel with sword poised for this former friend's heart. Castiel readied himself, prepared to take the Healer down. He and Raphael were once comrades in arms, fighting alongside Michael and the others when Lucifer rebelled! But now they were enemies, two soldiers bitterly divided across the cold sandy horizon.

"I've been waiting for this moment ever since the day you turned your back on us."

"You'll have to wait a little longer!"

Lightning flashed as metal crashed creating a deceptively beautiful song. The other angels continued to stand down as Raphael and Castiel circled one another in their deadly dance of death. They knew of Castiel's deflection and of how Michael refused to fight and now played witness to what many considered divine justice.

Castiel struck next, swinging his blade high and across in a sharp slashing action only to have Raphael counter with rapid-fire precision and halt his attack in mid stride.

"You're weak Castiel," Raphael snorted, "Your time with Michael has degraded you."

"No," Castiel fired back with steel determination, "It's made me stronger."

Raphael chuckled and caused the ground to shake though it didn't prevent the gathering in the distance.

"Enough of these games," the Healer declared and with a snap of the wrist hurled Castiel violently towards the ground. Immediately the other angels pounced, eager to take a shot at one of the fallen. Castiel caught the onslaught of feathers and metal rushing towards him and felt something awaken fueling the body he now called his own.

The first angel attacked.

Castiel rolled as the divine weapon sparked against rock hearing the grunt of anger and frustration from the would-be assassin. He gripped his sword with every ounce of strength he possessed and drove forward to sense his blade finding its victim. The angel's scream died in her throat as her body went cold against the ground. Another one dared to step forward then another and another only to find their fates at the end of Castiel's blade. Blood was shed and rained upon the Earth as angel killed angel. Raphael was the last one to test his fate as the others had failed where he was determined to succeed.

"This ends tonight!"

The Healer twisted his blade around and across in a blend of fury and might, hungering to watch Castiel's blood run upon the cold hard soil. Castiel blocked the first swipe and kicked the archangel square in the ribs hearing the cracking and snapping of fragile human bone against inhuman strength. Raphael stumbled and battled to maintain his balance but landed against a small gathering of cacti.

Raphael panted hard as the tiny jolts of pain shot through his body where spike ripped flesh. Castiel loomed with sword level to the Healer's heart.

"Go ahead," Raphael taunted, "Do it."

Castiel's eyes narrowed and grip tightened further as his wrist wielded the sword and swung through the air.

The Earth rattled.

The small gathering held their arms high and chanted louder forcing the ground to splinter and crack.

A hand slowly extended from the crag and reached for the sky.

"No….." Castiel shook his head as the lightning played upon a bright streak of red.

"Oh yes…." Chayyiel boomed.

"Why!"

"Michael left us no choice," the Cherubim growled.

"This….This will destroy them!"

"Exactly," Chayyiel grinned. "Lucifer and Gabriel will fall but of course it's not without its price."

"Damn you…."

Castiel charged but Chayyiel vanished along with the others leaving Castiel grief stricken and sick.

_This will truly destroy them….._

_

* * *

_

Dean finished putting Tristan down for the night when the embattled seraph returned.

"Cas!" Dean's eyes widened at the sorry state of the angel's appearance.

"We have to talk Dean," the seriousness in Castiel's voice halted Dean dead in his tracks.

"Cas what's going on?"

The sharp blue jewels scanned around for Brooklyn but didn't catch sight of the hunter or Tristan.

"I put Tristan down and Brooklyn went to bed," Dean knew what he was thinking.

"Good," Castiel nodded. "Because what I have to say will devastate her the most."

**YEAH! I know I know...Waaaaaay overdue!**


	80. Heartbreak

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"What do you mean you saw Brook's mom?" Bobby fought to keep his voice under control.

"The angels…..they….." Castiel was unsure of what the angels wanted with Brooklyn's mother but knew the reasons for her resurrection were less than honorable.

"We can't tell Brook," Dean firmly declared.

"Well no kidding genius," Bobby snorted. "What did ya think we were gonna do? Blast it across the airwaves ya idjit!"

Castiel raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he thought of Brooklyn. She had endured countless hardships ever since being freed from Hell all the way to nearly losing Tristan and losing her father to Lucifer. He knew Rachel's presence served as a doubled edged sword: One side was to bring Gabriel down as the other side would serve as a means to make Michael fight. They understood the tight bond and love the archangel shared with Afriel even now in human form their connection remained just as tight as ever and were prepared to use it for their advantage.

"Those bastards know what this will do to her!"

"And it will be devastating," Castiel spoke up. The sorrow in the clear sapphire depths triggered something that had been long since buried in the depths of Dean's soul. Darkness surrounded him and the last thing Dean heard was Bobby and Castiel calling out his name.

_Azazel held the dagger tight to Afriel's throat as Michael and Azrael surrounded him. The angels had hunted the fallen seraph to the ends of the Earth until cornering him in what would one day be known as Saint Augustine. _

_"One step closer and she dies," Afriel winced as the deadly blade pushed harder against her flesh. _

_"You….." Michael growled but Azazel laughed and tightened the blade against her._

_"Oh Michael…You think you're so righteous now that we've been turned out from the only home we ever knew. Well now it's time for you to feel the same pain that we have for so long!"_

_The demon's eyes glowed as the deadly edge threatened to sever the tender flesh. Tears rolled freely down Afriel's face which only served to enrage Michael even more. Azrael had dared to rip Afriel from Michael's arms as they rested after battle then in a show of deep hatred brutalized the daughter of Gabriel, making sure Michael had seen the cruel act. _

_Castiel arrived to see the younger angel treading on the thin line between life and death and knew he had to do something. The sight of her tears ripped at his heart for he had come to love Afriel in all meaning of the word. But it was Michael's pain that enraged the smaller angel as he stood by helpless and watched as Azazel held the advantage. _

_"You know Michael, Afriel is such a pure innocent being," Azazel lightly caressed her jaw with his fingers. _

_"Don't you touch her!"_

_"Now Michael we already discussed this: You aren't in control here. I am!"_

_"If I don't kill you then Gabriel will!"_

_Azazel laughed and took a step back as Afriel quietly sobbed. She could feel Michael's anguish as if it were her own and fueled the turbulence of emotions within her own soul. Castiel quietly darted from tree to tree, careful to keep himself concealed. Azazel may be powerful but he always had an inclination to underestimate his former brethren. His sword was clutched with a death grip in his slender fingers, ready to strike when it was called upon. Castiel's sword had shed the blood of many fallen angels and demons and one more would only serve to be a red badge of valor. _

_"I think I will have some more intimate time with you sweet little angel before I make you watch her fall upon my blade."_

_Castiel crouched behind a rock and cautiously peered over the top and noticed Azazel was only a few feet away now. The angel shuddered at how hideous his fallen brother had become since the Fall. His eyes were no longer the deep beautiful emerald and now were vile and amber like a serpent's. His smile and demeanor were cold and evil, uncaring as to who fell victim to his blade for his soul was twisted and mangled by Lucifer's hand leaving no trace of his divinity in its wake. _

_Michael felt his brother's presence but knew he couldn't allow Azazel to learn of Castiel's arrival but let the demon to leave with his angel either…_

"Dean!" Castiel hollered as he shook the hunter hard. "Dean wake up!"

"Whoa hey ease up there!" Dean shoved the angel aside as he sat up from the floor. Wait a minute! How did he wind up on the hard scratched wood! He was standing but not a minute before!

"Dean!" Brooklyn charged down the stairs with Tristan in tow. Castiel and Bobby's panicked voices had jolted her from a deep sleep and had even rustled Tristan up.

"Dean what happened!"

"He fainted," Castiel said in a matter of fact tone.

"I didn't faint! I passed out!" Dean was quick to correct the seraph.

"Still you were on the floor," Bobby huffed, "Now what happened son?"

Dean forced his body to breathe as he allowed the older hunter to guide him towards the couch. Brooklyn quickly followed for she feared he would take flight like a bird. Dean sat down though it did little to cease the room from spinning. The vivid memories tormented his mind and soul as he could see Afriel's pained expression whenever he closed his eyes.

"Cas what happened?" Brooklyn demanded.

"We were talking and….."

"Talking about what!"

"About the Horsemen's rings," Bobby quickly interjected. Brooklyn eyed the older hunter looking for any signs that he was hiding anything but Bobby had years of experience and poker under his belt to wear a stone cold sober mask when needed; and today it was needed.

"Doesn't explain why he hit the floor," Brooklyn wasn't giving up so easily. Something was gnawing at the back of her mind that something wasn't being said. "Now someone starts talking or I start walking."

"Brook we were discussing the rings," Castiel softly argued. "Dean was assaulted with his memories of being Michael."

Brooklyn felt her face fall and shoulders drop. What terrible illusion visited him this time? Or maybe it was of happier times before war broke out in Heaven?

"I need to know," Brooklyn looked to Castiel.

"Are you sure this will lure Michael?"

* * *

Zachariah spun around on his heels. Raphael stood beside Rachel as she rested on the bed. The Healer was the one who had found the spell concealed amongst the Dead Sea Scrolls centuries ago, knowing it would be called upon in time of need.

"Michael was a compassionate one, Zachariah," Raphael warned him. "Even now as he goes by Dean Winchester he cannot deny his true nature."

"And what of Brooklyn?"

"The human side of her will be unable to ignore it."

Zachariah sneered as his dark beady eyes gazed upon the sleeping human.

"And you're certain this will rock Gabriel to his knees? What if he suspects a rouse?"

"When Gabriel sees his beloved, it will destroy the hold Lucifer has over him."

"Well I don't want Gabriel back! He has proved that he is nothing more than Lucifer's whore!"

"Watch your tongue," Raphael growled, "Gabriel is blinded by lust and emotion, making him weak. He still our brother!"

"We shall see," Zachariah vanished leaving the Healer alone.

* * *

Dean took the cup of coffee and forced a trickle of strong black liquid down his throat. Tristan watched her father intently while the pacifier remained latched in her mouth. She had started teething but a month ago but with Castiel around the pain was reduced to a dull annoyance.

Brooklyn waited for Dean to finish before passing their daughter over. If there was one person who could pull him out of a funk, it was her. Dean couldn't say no to the wide bright emeralds no matter how hard he tried.

"Hello baby girl," he kissed the top of her head. Tristan reached upward with fingers outstretched towards him. Guilt consumed him over leaving both his girls back in Minnesota but he had done it to protect them. The angels were determined to rip his fragile family apart, using his miracle to stop the Antichrist.

_She won't live the life we had to….._

"Those winged dicks are not going to lay a single hand on her," Dean muttered but Brooklyn heard every word.

"Which is why you can't go to them," she pleaded.

"She's right," Castiel stepped in with seriousness underlying his outward gentle tone.

"Giving in to them is like throwing your hands in the air and saying you give up," Bobby huffed.

"Well they gave up on me!"

Brooklyn was taken aback by Dean's outburst and the feeling of being left in the dark rushed back to the surface.

"What do you mean 'they' gave up on you? What are you not telling me Dean?"

Dean looked away and down at Tristan. She had fallen asleep against his chest despite the tension hanging heavily in the air.

"If someone doesn't tell me what the Hell is going on I'm going to summon Zachariah and get answers from….."

"They brought her back," Castiel finally relented. The angel's heart was heavy over the pain that was about to be freed.

"Who did they bring back?" Brooklyn felt the stinging tears begin to build at the corners of her eyes.

"Your mom, Brook," Sam dropped to his knees and looked her straight in the eye. "The angels brought your mom back."

Brooklyn sat silent, stunned rather by what she was hearing, hoping Sam was wrong, that her mother wasn't a pawn of the feathered pigeons.

"No," the tear trickled down her cheek as she shook her head in denial.

**I am truly sorry about the late update...**


	81. Blood

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wish I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"How is it possible?" Brooklyn cried into her hands. "Haven't those winged bastards hurt my family enough?"

The anger in her voice was evident and strong, causing Dean to fear she may do something reckless or dangerous. She had become very protective of him and Tristan, teetering on the brink of overbearing within the last few days. Castiel had not failed to note how tired and worn down the hunter had become as her eyes betrayed the true state of her mind and soul.

"It has to be a trick," Sam whispered to Dean. "After all that bull about destiny that Zachariah spilled to you and Brook…."

"Well it's pretty low," Dean muttered bitterly. "They're gonna break Brook and it's all some fucked up means to get me to give in and go full on winged monkey."

He looked over at Brooklyn as she sobbing on the couch with Castiel attempting to offer solace. Their little nerdy dude with wings held Tristan on his lap as one hand ran soothingly up and down Brooklyn's back.

"Angels are not exactly kind in their tactics Dean," Castiel confessed with a heavy heart. "You of all people should know that."

"But to use Brook! Cas look at her!"

Dean fought to battle back the rising tide of anger and rage. More of his memories were slowly tricking back but kept that hidden from everyone present. They had to focus on what the angels were doing and why Rachel had been brought back.

Tristan looked up towards her mom with wide curious eyes. The infant could sense her mother's pain and hurt and started slapping a hand on her leg. Brooklyn lifted her head up then down to meet the tiny sweet emerald jewels and found it hard to look away.

"We didn't want this for you," she whispered with a heavy heart.

"She knows Brook," Castiel smiled sadly. "She can't tell you but she knows."

"Well they're not getting you," hints of anger laced Brooklyn's voice. "It will be a cold day in Hell before Lucifer or the angels get one finger on Tristan."

* * *

"So they resurrected Mommy Dearest?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Yes Master they did," the demon nodded nervously. Lucifer had been temperamental to say the least after learning that Rachel had been brought back from the dead. He knew it spelled troubled for him as he could sense a part of Gabriel's soul still longed for the disgusting little mud monkey.

"And Raphael was with them," Lucifer snarled with anger at mention of the angel's name.

"That little….."

"Lucifer what is it?" Gabriel appeared. The Messenger frowned at his angel's discontent.

"It is Zachariah once again," Lucifer sighed, "He is relentless in his pursuit to see me killed."

Gabriel grimaced at the angel's name knowing that he had not changed in several million millennia. Whenever he had strolled the halls of Heaven he would command, no demand the lower angels would bow down to him. But Gabriel knew he was nothing more than a pompous ass as his daughter would've said.

"Tell me Lucifer what is it he is planning against us?"

"That I am not sure of," Lucifer spoke in half truth, "But I am certain whatever it is he has planned is meant to destroy us."

"No! No never! Zachariah will not succeed."

Gabriel vanished leaving Lucifer alone with the demon.

"Gabriel come back!" Lucifer shouted. "Gabriel please!"

The Messenger arrived at a massive but spacious manor. He was in Charleston, South Carolina on a mission of a personal nature knowing it would worry and anger Lucifer but he didn't care. Zachariah had to be stopped.

_Never again….._

He silently vowed as he rapped heavily on the door. The angel waited patiently for a few seconds before the heavy lock clicked and resettled in place and the ornate oak door slowly swung open.

"I need your help," Gabriel choked back tears.

* * *

Tom closely watched Death as she continued her calculated onslaught of Atlanta. The city was under siege by merciless waves of wind and fire. It had started with a spark in a local park which was fed by the winds and quelled its hunger. The humans were scurrying to keep water flowing unabated but the reservoir was running dangerously low and time was running out. Reapers swooped in claiming human soul after human soul and creating a swath of corpses in their path.

The demon had not been able to reach Dean about Death's movements but then again did the hunter really care?

"Tom….or should I say Daniel?"

Raphael towered over him with eyes that burned like the fiery swords of Heaven. Tom wasn't afraid of the archangel and rose to meet his foe.

"What do you want Raphael?"

"Perhaps I should be the one asking you that very question."

"Shouldn't you be off skipping hand in hand with Zachariah? From what I've heard you two have been total BFF's."

"You bite your tongue with me boy! I can slice you open with a single flame!"

"Maybe it's you who should be the one to tread with caution," Tom flipped the Zippo open and let it slip from his fingers. Raphael watched in wide eyed horror as the ring of fire encircled its prey daring the archangel to try and cross its deadly barrier.

"Now why did you summon Rachel Ravenwood?"

"I don't answer to a demon," Raphael hissed with unmasked venom.

"In case you forgot Raphael, I still remember all of your dirty little tricks because I learned from the best- you."

Raphael quieted but retained his death like glare. Tom straightened up for he knew Raphael was in no position to order him around.

"It's the fail safe isn't it? That's why you dragged Rachel from her grave- you need the blood."

Raphael's eyes narrowed to two thin slits for Tom was right though he wouldn't acknowledge it.

"Of all the…..You're doing this to force Michael out aren't you?"

"Michael has to fight."

"So what half the Earth can be obliterated while the other half is nothing more than a barren wasteland? In case you morons haven't noticed Michael is not stepping up to the plate!"

"He will….."

"Talking to you is like talking to a rock! But then again you never were one for words were you Rafe?"  
"Don't you leave me like this!"

Tom smirked and crossed his arms confidently across his chest. He reveled in watching Raphael squirm and knew the opportunity wouldn't appear again.

"I can and I will. Besides if you claim to have so much faith as you profess then the rains will fall you can walk right on out."

"Your arrogance is disgusting!"

"And you're a douche," Tom vanished leaving Raphael alone in his fiery prison.

* * *

Dean paced nervously as he waited for Brooklyn to go back to sleep. He had slipped a sleeping pill in her tea knowing she wouldn't be able to detect its presence. Tristan had fallen asleep long before and rested comfortably in her crib. The hunter had taken a few moments to tell his baby girl how much he loved her and promised Lucifer wouldn't lay a hand on her.

_"I know you don't understand now sweetie but when you get older you will and you'll know just how much your daddy loved you. Cas and Mommy will tell you the story of how we met and were forced apart and of how we found one another then were given you."_

The tears had streamed in painful silence as Dean had watched Tristan sleep. But he wasn't about to let angel or demon destroy what family he had left. If Lucifer wanted a fight then the son of a bitch was about to get one! A small glint of angelic rage welled in his being as he grabbed his coat and raced for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam leapt from the shadows and blocked his brother's path.

"For a walk! Why you wanna hold my hand?"

"You're not going Dean," Sam inched closer to his brother. "You're not abandoning Brook and Tristan again."

"And you're gonna stop me? I'd like to see you try Sammy," Dean choked.

"It won't be me," Sam shook his head and glanced over Dean's shoulder. Dean spun around to see Castiel glaring angrily at him. The angel kept silent and raised two fingers to the hunter's forehead turning the world around Dean black and cold.

* * *

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and looked over her surroundings. She was sprawled out on a spacious bed that was built for royalty! Its four posts towered over her topped with gold and lace that draped freely over them. The pillows were plush and large, covered with the finest silk that ever graced her skin. She cautiously sat up and absently reached to her hip for a blade that wasn't there.

"It's about time," her head jerked to the right. Zachariah was perched on the end of the bed with a sly thin smile.

"Who are you!" Rachel demanded coldly.

"Zachariah," the angel answered.

"Why am I here? Where's David?"

"Oh you'll see him soon enough," Zachariah hopped off the bed. "But not just right yet Rachel."

"Gabriel told me about you," she growled.

"Ah yes Gabriel," Zachariah chuckled as though he knew some inside joke.

"Where is he?" The bitterness in her tone softened as she hoped to hear something of her angel. Though she had been in Heaven with David, Rachel now remembered the love she shared and still held for the Messenger.

"Not here I'm afraid. In fact, he doesn't even remember you."

"Lies! You lie!" Rachel leapt up lunging for Zachariah. But the angel simply waved a hand and sent the hunter against the wall. Rachel felt the air rush from her lungs as her head smacked against the cool granite surface. Her throat began to close as Zachariah made a fist and twisted his wrist. Her eyes lowered down to see the unmasked rage burning within. It was a sight that made her shiver where she stood.

"You will not do that again!"

"Go…To…Hell…"

"Been there done that," Zachariah opened his fist releasing the hunter from his hold. Rachel slid to the floor and coughed as the first sweet relief of cool air filled her lungs. Zachariah hovered over her with a content expression where anger once dominated. He squatted down beside Rachel and caught the pained look knowing it was over Gabriel.

"Now listen real close," he whispered, "Gabriel fell out of love with you Rachel. He went back to Lucifer the moment he was freed."

"No," Rachel shook her head. "Gabriel would never do that!"

"Oh but he would and did my dear. You see he's even turned his back on your daughter and granddaughter."

"My granddaughter? You mean…."

"Yep," Zachariah nodded. He could feel Rachel softening towards him which was what the angel counted on. The hunter had missed out on so much! To hold her little sweet grandchild just once in her arms and to see Brooklyn all grown up…..

Zachariah watched as tears slowly pooled at the corners of Rachel's eyes. Sure he left a few details out but that didn't matter.

"Lucifer wants your granddaughter and daughter and Gabriel is willing to do whatever the Devil wants."

"No! No! You have to do something please!"

"Well we can't you see as Lucifer knows our strategies and movements. But you….You my dear hold the key to stopping Lucifer."

"What do you mean I hold the key?" Rachel was choking back tears. Her heart ached over what her daughter must've been put through since her death. She wasn't there to teach her to fight or defend herself. She wasn't there through the major steps in life: dating, driving, her wedding and birth of her daughter. But now an angel was offering her an opportunity to stop Lucifer.

"Well it's not really a key but rather blood- your blood Rachel."

**Sorry sorry bout the looong overdue update! Got a bit of writer's block on this one!**


	82. Rachel

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"Why should I believe you?"

Zachariah suppressed a laugh as he slowly circled around Rachel. He reminded the hunter of a shark that was closing in on its prey, toying with it before striking the death blow. The angel continued his silent stalking, serving to infuriate Rachel in the process.

"Damn it answer me!"

That was the wrong thing to say.

Instantly Zachariah froze mid stride and snapped his fingers with a tiny additive of anger. Rachel collapsed to the floor, doubling over and on her side. She struggled to rise back up with one arm slung around her midsection while the other supported her body. Zachariah watched with cold pleasure as the hunter started coughing violently and vomiting thick streams of blood.

"You will never speak to me like that again!"

Rachel continued coughing and spitting as her body burned like the very flames of Hell were consuming her being. Her thoughts turned to Brooklyn and the granddaughter she would never get to meet. Zachariah squat down to her right and callously gripped Rachel's blood soaked chin tightly between his rough dry fingers.

"The only reason why you're here alive and breathing my dear is because you are no good to us dead."

Rachel felt her fingers slip in the cooling pool of crimson and knew what she had to do.

"Do you know why you are so special?"

The hunter couldn't answer as her fingers traced through the blood with random but sharp strokes. She hoped the arrogant ass wouldn't see what she was doing and fought to keep his focus on her.

"No…." she sputtered.

"Welcome to the conversation," thin pressed lips morphed into a wide confident smile. "When Lucifer was unceremoniously kicked out God had a plan B. If Michael didn't fight we would have another means to kill the Devil."

"And what would that be?" Rachel was seconds from making her move.

"Oh after Lucifer was defeated and kicked out he had sought out a lesser known group of gods – Anunnaki – to help him overthrow Michael and the remaining angels that of course we all know didn't work in his favor."

The grin grew wider making Rachel cringe.

"During the battle on Earth we captured one of his allies and at the time lover – Tiamat. Michael had spent many days and nights torturing the demon to find out where Lucifer was and what he had planned. Oh you should've heard the bitch scream."

A dreamy look took over Zachariah's features and cast an even more disturbing hint of hidden perversion.

"Anyways after say oh the 100th night, she broke under the pressure so to speak and let the cat out of the bag! But then again there was the little matter regarding the curse."

"What curse!"

Zachariah paused and snickered at Rachel. His hand dropped from her chin instinctively to her throat and slowly began cutting off her air. Rachel coughed and gasped for precious bits of air but Zachariah wasn't about to grant her a moment's peace. His grin widened with each struggle to release the unyielding hold over her.

"Do you really think I'm gonna let the cosmic cat out of the bag? Oh no my dear that little piece of Intel is confidential."

"From what I know of you Zachariah I wouldn't expect anything more!"

Rachel raised and thrusted her palm towards the middle of the banishing sigil but Zachariah caught the quick fluid movement and instantly had her wrist in unrelenting grip.

"Do you really think you, a lowly lousy human, could outsmart me!"

Rachel breathed through gritted teeth, sickened over the angel's unmasked arrogance. Deep down she wished she could wipe that confident smirk right off his fine lined face! But then again it seemed someone had heard her silent plea.

Zachariah's smile vanished in the bright blinding light and blast of wind as the angel was cast back into the cornfield. The hunter shielded her eyes and felt the cold rush of air blast over and across her arms and face, emanating the room in a deathly chill. Rachel slowly opened her eyes and shivered where she sat. The angel was gone but Rachel sensed she wasn't alone.

Turning her head, Rachel caught sight of who rescued her before the air around her swirled and enveloped her.

* * *

"Did he say where he was going?"

Dean paced furiously in the den. The fire roared behind him as Bobby couldn't offer up any answers that satisfied the hunter. The last thing Castiel had said was he had to leave and nothing more.

"For the last time Dean, he didn't exactly elaborate where he went," Bobby rose and blocked his path. He was growing irritated with the younger man's attitude and impatience as Dean was demanding answers for which none of them had. Sam was nose deep in books while Brooklyn was on the laptop searching for any signs of Lucifer or his minions. He looked up to see the desperation written clearly across her face and leaned over to slowly close the computer. Brooklyn glared across the table but Sam knew she wasn't serious.

"You look like you need a break," Brooklyn sighed and nodded.

"I can't find anything."

Sam could see the deep sorrow in her eyes and knew that look.

"You miss him don't you?"

Brooklyn didn't answer right away and looked to Tristan who slept in her crib. Sam knew she worried over her daughter's safety but had kept so much concealed, refusing to let anyone know the turmoil harbored within.

"I know you don't wanna talk about it but you have to."

"No, no I don't," she whispered sadly.

"Brook it's not healthy," Sam snatched her hands in his surprising the hunter.

"I don't wanna talk about it Sam!"

Before he could say another word, the soft flap of wings announced the arrival of the missing angel. But Castiel didn't return alone. Tom was to the angel's right holding Rachel up and under her arm.

"Cas…." Brooklyn moved in slow robotic movements, unsure if what her eyes were revealing was truth or a cruel cold vision.

Tom eased Rachel down on the couch as the others cautiously gathered around her. Sam was confused as was Bobby but Dean knew better.

"What's going on?"

Brooklyn darted her eyes furiously between the angel and demon.

"It's her Brook," Castiel confessed.

Brooklyn walked on edge as she closed the space between her and her mother. Her memories of Rachel were trapped in blood and pain, visions of Azazel's hateful amber depths flashed like a camera that refused to stop snapping. The dying screams of her family rose from the abyss, tormenting her soul with every step she took, threatening to dominate her mind if she dared to continue onward. The hunter pursed her lips and roughly shook her head, liberating her consciousness of the painful surge. Her mother was alive and nothing, not even her past would stop her from being reunited.

"Mom?" Her voice squeaked. Rachel was dazed and weakened from her ordeal but slowly lifted her head towards the sound of her daughter's voice. Brooklyn could feel her heart thunder against her ribs as she trembled like a leaf in the wind. She struggled to keep a steady calm breath but heard the shallow quickened breathing echo in her ears.

Rachel slowly stood up and crossed the room, paying no heed to the Winchesters or Bobby for her attention was solely on Brooklyn. Sharp slate locked with rich mocha as mother and daughter felt reality slam against them with the ferocity of a storm.

"Brook…." Rachel felt the hot tears stinging her eyes and blur her vision but it didn't keep her from embracing her sweet baby girl.

"Mom….Mom I missed you so much," Brooklyn sobbed against her mother's shoulder. "It's been so hard…"

"Shhhh," Rachel quickly titled her chin upward. "I know you've been alone ever since that night. You were lost and scared with no one left in the world. You had to face the shadows and nightmares without me or your dad."

"But Mom," Brooklyn smiled weakly, "My father saved me and Markus took me in. I wasn't truly alone but Markus couldn't fill the void that was left after you died. He taught me everything I know and did the best he could."

"But that wasn't what I wanted for you," Rachel hiccupped, "I didn't want you to live the life of a hunter. I tried and fought so hard to keep the evil away but I failed."

"Mom," Brooklyn whispered, "I never blamed you for anything. I blamed the darkness that showed us no mercy and ruthlessly ripped us apart like the thief it was!"

Rachel swallowed back the large lump in her throat and gazed upon her daughter with admiration. She had been forced to grow up so fast! Yet here Brooklyn stood holding nothing ill in her soul but for the malevolent entities that did this to them.

"Brook," Dean gently interrupted, "Tristan woke up."

He held Tristan firmly in his arms and pointed to Rachel.

"That's your grandma," he smiled and kissed the tiny hand that was reaching out towards her. Rachel had a sad smile upon her lips as she caught the first glimpse of her grandchild.

"This is Miss Tristan Danneel Winchester," Brooklyn announced with pride. Dean handed her over to Rachel who happily took the serene girl in her waiting arms. The weight and warmth of her body warmed Rachel all over but at the same instant filled her with sorrow.

"Mom what is it?"

"It's just…." Rachel sighed, "It's just when I was in Heaven the best moments of my life played out and I was thinking of the time you said your first word and took your first steps."

"Tristan hasn't gotten that far yet," Dean chuckled, "But she's hell bent on walking though."

"You must be Dean," Rachel tilted her head. "But the angels they didn't call you that. They kept calling you Michael and my daughter was called Afriel."

Castiel stepped in hoping to ward off any conflict that could ruin this reunion.

"Rachel," he started, "What the angels say is true- Michael descended to Earth to be reunited with Afriel who was reborn as your daughter."

"It makes total sense," Rachel admitted, "I mean when Gabriel did visit me he would call Brooklyn his angel but at the time I didn't think a thing of it. He was always afraid that one day Azazel would find her but I never thought to ask why. I always assumed it was because of who I was and that I knew the Winchesters."

"You knew John and Mary?" Bobby spoke up.

"Yes, yes I did," Rachel nodded. Dean and Sam traded knowing looks but let Castiel continue.

"Gabriel saved Brooklyn that night but he was devastated over your death. Upon his return, Gabriel refused to speak to any of us and vanished for time unknown. I suppose it was his way of mourning his loss. He truly loved you Rachel you must know that. He did all he could to keep Brooklyn safe."

The angel's lips cast a shadow of a playful but sweet smile at his last words. Rachel smiled and looked down at Tristan who was playing with the sleeve and lapels of her shirt. Her bright attentive pools looked up to Rachel's face then at the necklace dangling from her neck. Tiny chubby fingers tugged and pulled at the medallion as Tristan gurgled and giggled at such simple entertainment. Rachel smiled down and lightly kissed the red tresses as hints of cinnamon teased her senses. Dean wrapped his arms around Brooklyn's waist as Sam and Bobby felt the smiles tugging at the corners of their mouths. The sight tugged at everyone's heart as Tristan continued bonding with her newfound grandmother.

Tom wiped away a tear but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Dude are you crying?" Sam asked with masked amusement.

"No," the demon answered sharply. "Just had something in my eye."

"Right," Bobby snickered.

**Yeah another update! **


	83. Selfish

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"So you're a demon who was a fallen angel that is helping them stop Lucifer?"

Tom nodded as Rachel sat across the table, dumbfounded over everything she had learned.

"In a nutshell yes," he shrugged his shoulders. "Besides I can't stand Zachariah. He's nothing more than a pompous ass who thinks he's running the show now!"

"That's being too kind," Rachel took a drink of coffee. "Besides whatever he wants me for he isn't getting it!"

Tristan smacked her grandmother's hand with her tinier one in a show of agreement. Rachel couldn't but help to chuckle at her granddaughter's will.

"So Tristan has powers similar to Gabriel and Brooklyn?"

"Yep," the fallen angel nodded again. "When some punk kid tried to get her for Lucifer, Tristan showed off some mad skills."

"Mad skills?" The matriarch tilted her head.

"It means she kicked their asses," Tom chuckled.

"Oh right," Rachel sat back in her seat and felt slightly embarrassed in her obvious ignorance of current slang.

"Zachariah said he needed me for my blood," the hunter confessed. "He said that Lucifer had taken on a demonic lover, Tiamat, after his fall from Heaven and her blood could serve as a means to bring him down."

"Yes I am familiar with the story," Tom's face darkened. "After Michael expelled him, Lucifer sought out allies to take the Heavenly Host down. He came upon the Babylonian goddess who was only more than ready to help destroy the armies of God."

"But why me?"

"There was or rather is a bloodline that exists that was long since thought extinct. It seems Zachariah and Chayyiel found a human descendent."

"They can go find another person because I'm not it!"

"Which is why you have the Enochian Sigils on your ribs," Tom gestured to her upper torso. "Think of them as a way to jam Angel Radar."

"Well it's gonna stay that way," Rachel's face tightened as she peered down to Tristan who was resting comfortably against her. "This is my chance to be with my family again."

* * *

Lucifer and Gabriel stood back to back as several angels encircled them. The Fallen One leered at his brothers and sisters as Gabriel pivoted his sword around showing he was ready to fight.

"It's been too long Lucifer," one shouted out.

"Much too long I'm afraid," Lucifer sighed heavily. "It was all of you who kept me bound in that wretched cage! Following Michael's orders to never release me!"

"You turned your back on us!" Another stared coldly at Gabriel.

"You don't understand!" Gabriel's grip tightened on his sword.

"You are blind Gabriel!" Ramiel stepped forth between two angels. "Can you not see Lucifer has manipulated you!"

"No," Gabriel spat in anger, "It is you who manipulated me! For millennia I was kept away from him while Michael continued to be rewarded for his actions! No, I will not stand by as you rip Lucifer away from me once again!"

"Then you leave us no choice then," Ramiel was melancholy in his speech. He drew his sword and readied for battle. Though the other angels wanted to kill Gabriel, Ramiel had harbored the hope Gabriel could be swayed to return to the armies of Heaven. But he was greatly mistaken.

"Ramiel, you always were one of those shoot first ask questions later type," Lucifer chuckled.

"Your arrogance is your downfall," the angel snarled.

"I admire your bravery Ramiel," Lucifer commended his brother.

"Your gilded words will not save you now," Ramiel tensed and held his sword level to Lucifer's heart.

"I wish not to kill you Brother," Lucifer shook his head. "But I will. You remember what happened to Azrael."

"He looked up to you!"

"Yet I shed tears for his death!"

"They were false tears," Ramiel took another step closer. "You pretend to harbor such sentiments but you don't. Your dark twisted soul holds only vile dark tendencies."

"Don't speak of him like that!" Gabriel positioned himself between Ramiel and his lover.

"You Gabriel sadden me," Ramiel inched closer. "You defend this traitor though your daughter was nearly corrupted by one his own!"

"Azazel got a fitting punishment!"

"Yes considering he was the one who devised the plan to raise an army of psychic children and have one rise above them all to lead them. How do you think he knew to ensure Lilith was freed from Hell? So she could carry out the breaking of the Seals which included her own death?"

"That matters not to me! You will not bring up such old tales Ramiel."

"Then Brother you shall perish as well," Ramiel raised his sword then slashed the air as the angels charged upon the pair. Gabriel waved his hand sending their attackers across the field. Ramiel and the others were scattered like leaves throughout the tall grass.

"They are not ripping you away from me again," Lucifer declared loud enough for the angels to hear. His eyes flashed a deep rich purple before resorting to gentle cerulean. None of the angels were going to leave this battleground alive.

* * *

Dean found himself pinned against wall courtesy of his brother.

"Let me go Sasquatch!"

"No way Dean! I know what you were doing and you're not going anywhere!"

Castiel stood by glaring angrily at the hunter. The angel had caught the hunter attempting a jail break in a manner of sorts. Sam had rushed his brother with the dexterity of a linebacker putting his brother between the wall and his massive form.

"The panic room's ready," Brooklyn trotted up the steps. "There's nothing in there he'll be able to use to spring himself out."

Dean caught the hard look Brooklyn was flashing him catching love and hurt in those rich smoky depths. He knew she was using tough love on him but couldn't any of them understand he was doing this for them?

"If you try anything Dean, Tom will be more than happy to help."

"I bet he would," Dean snorted sarcastically.

Sam peeled his brother from the cool wood and half dragged him down to the basement. Dean could feel the burning stare of the angel's icy blue depths against the back of his head as Castiel followed the group downstairs. Castiel's hands were curled into two tight fists as his lips were pressed tightly together creating a dark dangerous look across his normally angelic features.

"Dean I'm sorry but you left us with no other choice," Brooklyn stood with Dean inside the panic room. Her voice was strained as she battled back the tears that threatened to well in her eyes.

"Brook I can't fight it anymore," Dean was exhausted and his eyes reflected the battle worn soul deep within. "Too many people have died because of us: Mom, Dad, Jess, your mom, David, Jo, Ellen, Caleb and we don't even know where Pastor Jim is."

"Why must you continue to play the martyr Dean? Why is it you insist on going on these suicide missions time and time again!"

"Do you want to know the truth? Why I'm ready to embrace who I really am?" His tone turned sharp like a knife. "It's because I don't trust Sam anymore!"

Sam's mouth dropped open as Brooklyn took a step backward.

"What do you mean you don't trust Sam anymore! He's your brother Dean!"

"Deep down you know Sam's gonna say yes to Lucifer, Brook. That someday he's gonna turn and Lucifer's gonna wear him to the Prom. Whether he does it through slamming demon blood shots or some other means, Sam's gonna go full on Dark Side and I will not let you, Bobby, Rachel, Tom and Cas fight him. I won't let him destroy my family."

"You have a lot of nerve to say that Dean!" Sam was visibly stung by Dean's hurtful words. "You of all people have no right to stand there and say that! You're the one who's determined to leave your family, your daughter and wife, for some half-assed mission of self-destruction!"

"You have no room to talk Sammy! You're standing here acting so self-righteous when you turned your back on us and took the word of a bottom dwelling slut demon over ours!"

Sam stayed silent as his brother continued berating him over events past. Brooklyn turned and looked to Sam, catching the deep wounds of hurt that ran through his soul.

"Sam, maybe you should go check on my mom and see how she's doing."

"Yeah, sure," Sam nodded and turned to leave but not before Brooklyn locked him in a warm embrace. Dean watched as Sam slowly released her and left the panic room like a wounded animal.

"What the Hell's gotten into you Dean! This isn't the time to create any more problems!"

Brooklyn hissed in controlled anger.

"Did you forget it was because of his blind faith in Ruby that led you to make the deal with the Crossroads Demon and suffer in Hell?"

"No I didn't but we need to stand as one. If Lucifer remotely thinks we're divided he will use that to his advantage and you know it!"

Dean sighed and turned towards the wall, feeling something simmering within. Brooklyn was cautious and took a tiny step towards her husband and carefully extended a hand.

"I can't let Lucifer hurt you again," Enochian spilled flawlessly from his lips. "I know it has been millennia ago but my soul remembers. Lucifer cannot take you and Tristan."

Dean spun around and captured Brooklyn in a deep intense kiss, surprising the hunter at first but quickly Brooklyn melted into his loving caress. Castiel watched as the hunters stayed in a tight needy embrace, hesitant to release the other from the shelter of their arms. His heart ached for them both but the angel was still angered over how Dean so easily forgot everything he sacrificed for him: including being cast out Heaven.

"Brook," Castiel gently beckoned her. Brooklyn nodded though she didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave Dean alone in his cold lonely prison but she heard Sam calling for her as Tristan had started to cry.

"I will return," she promised him in Enochian. Dean loosened his hold over his hunter and watched as she stepped out and up the steps. Castiel grabbed the heavy iron door and with one last hard stare closed the only way out.

* * *

Tristan was perched on Rachel's lap with a bottle gripped fiercely in her hands.

"She looks just like you," Rachel brushed aside the coppery strands. "But I can see Dean in her as well."

"She also inherited some of his colorful traits too," Bobby chuckled.

"So you had to lock Dean up because he wants to become an angel again?"

Brooklyn nodded at her mom with a heavy heart. "He thinks that if he takes on Lucifer he's gonna save the world and us from an eternity of pain and suffering."

"I do agree he has to be stopped," Rachel added, "But he can't abandon his family either."

"Well try convincing him," Sam noted dryly.

"Maybe I will," Rachel passed Tristan over to Brooklyn and stood to go and confront Dean.

**Hopefully I will update sooner!**


	84. Suicidal

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"Dean," Rachel called out. "Dean I know you're in there and we need to talk."

The shuffling of footsteps greeted her ears as Dean forced himself off the bed and towards the door. He could feel Rachel's hard stare burning through the bars and straight into his soul. For a split second Dean thought it was Brooklyn glaring at him from through the slot.

"I'm not changing my mind," he declared.

"I kinda figured," she nodded. "Look Dean you need to sit and think about what you're doing. What you're doing to Brooklyn and Tristan. Do you really think that by going full on angel you'll defeat Lucifer? I know you remember your time as Michael and how you cast out Lucifer and the damage it did."

"Rachel you don't know anything about me," Dean snorted.

"I know you're in love with my daughter," she gently countered. "I know you would fall on a blade for her and Tristan."

Dean was silent as Rachel continued. "In case you haven't noticed, the angels are a tad bit pissed at you and by bringing me back they're desperate. They need my blood to kill Lucifer but do you think for one microsecond those bastards are getting it!"

"Well that's you Rachel."

"God you're such a hard headed ass!"

Dean bitterly laughed at her astute observation. She had not even been brought back a day and already had him figured out!

"What is it with you Winchester men? You think self sacrifice is the noble and heroic thing to do! It's more like sad and tragic if you ask me!"

"Tell us how you really feel," Dean snorted sarcastically.

"You know what? You're acting like a selfish spoiled rotten brat! You don't give a damn about what happens to anyone you love or care about! It's all about what Dean wants!"

* * *

"I take it Dean is being his loveable self," Tom appeared beside Brooklyn.

"My mom's downstairs attempting to beat some sense into him," she sighed.

"Knowing Dean or rather Michael…I'm gonna say that's mission impossible," the fallen angel chuckled. "He genuinely thinks by taking his Grace, he's gonna stop our bro."

"More like a suicide mission," Sam returned with coffee in hand. He handed one to Tom who was only more than eager to taste the sweet steamy blend.

"Well it's official: My son in law is a jackass," Rachel announced as she returned.

"Nothing new there," Bobby grumbled. "He's always been that like that since I knew him."

"I tried," Rachel sighed and helped herself to coffee, "But not even I could get through to him."

"You tried Rachel," Castiel spoke. "But even with you and everyone else saying otherwise he refuses to listen."

"Understatement of the century," she snorted in her mug.

* * *

"Where is he!" Lucifer was enraged by Gabriel's sudden exit.

"They're looking for him," Meg reassured him. "We will find him I promise."

Lucifer furiously paced around the room, wanting nothing more to find his beloved Messenger. Gabriel had been emotional with the recent battle which led to Ramiel's demise. It wasn't easy for the fallen angel to see a brother he had once been so close to fall upon his blade.

"Leave no stone left unturned, no house left standing in your wake," he spun around with eyes that formed two perfect coal pools. Meg nodded before turning around to start the search for Gabriel.

Lucifer sat in a heap in the chair and rubbed his hand across his face. The effects of Gabriel's powers were fading fast as the lesions and exposed skin resurfaced once again. He knew Michael had not found him but learned that Rachel was with the brothers along with Daniel and Castiel. The fallen angel was aware that his brother was refusing to take him on with his full angelic powers. It appeared the human side of Michael was winning out which was serving to Lucifer's advantage.

"My lord," a demon appeared and dropped to her knees.

"Rise," Lucifer beckoned her back to her feet.

"We found Gabriel," the sly grin crossed the demons' face.

Gabriel watched as the waves lapped over his feet. He knew Lucifer would be angry for his sudden vanishing but the Messenger knew the writing was on the wall. He knew if Michael fully embraced his fate, Lucifer would be dead. The thought of losing his beloved angel only served to break his heart even further. His eyes lingered upon the retreating tide, feeling as if it were time itself slipping away.

"Gabriel," Lucifer sat down alongside his lover.

"I'm sorry to have run out on you," he whispered sadly.

"I too miss Ramiel," the fallen angel admitted. "But you know what we have to do."

Gabriel was silent but slowly nodded. For now the angel was content watching the waves wash up then retreat in perfect rhythm. Lucifer secured his arms around Gabriel's waist and buried his face against his Messenger's shoulder. This was one of the rare moments of solitude they cherished, knowing it could easily be their last one.

The silken pinions stretched outward blocking out the sun for a few brief moments before enveloping them both in a soft intimate embrace. Gabriel felt the renewed sense of protection surging through him as he remained locked with his angel.

_Michael will not rip him away! I will kill him first!_

_

* * *

_

"Dean?" Sam stepped towards the door. Castiel was a few feet behind with a scathing look etched deeply across his face. The heavy iron enclosure swung open allowing Sam to step inside.

"I'm not in the mood for a social visit," Dean muttered to himself. He looked up to see the scathing look on Castiel's face. His eyes were narrow like two threatening slits as his lips and handsome features were scrunched tightly together making his vessel appear older than what he was. The hunter took a second look at the angel's face and snorted humorously as he noted:

"You know Cas, the last time Brooklyn looked at me like that….I got laid."

"Cas why don't you head back upstairs and keep an eye on Brook and Tristan?" Sam suggested. Castiel shut the door behind them leaving the brothers alone but not before casting one last stare at Dean's direction.

"Is this all really necessary?" Dean waved his hands around the room.

"You're a flight risk," Sam countered.

"I have nothing to say, Sam."

"Dean I'm not leaving until you talk to me. Damn it Dean you can't ignore me forever!"

"I can sure as Hell try," Dean snorted.

"You know this taking on the role of martyr isn't really your style," Sam continued. "I mean don't you care about anyone else? What about Brook Tristan and Rachel? What do you think this is doing to Brook? Her mom ripped from Heaven where she was at peace with David only to learn she's a tool for the angels?"

"I'm tired of fighting who I really am," Dean rubbed his eyes and closed them tight. "I'm doing this to keep my family safe. I'm tired of fighting who I'm supposed to be! I won't let them take Rachel!"

"Then why don't you stand up and quit trying to throw yourself into the lion's den then? Why won't you stick together like we always have?"

"Sorry Sammy but I don't think so," Dean sat up and looked straight across the tiny enclosure to Sam. It was ripping him apart inside, like someone had taken a dull knife and started cutting at his soul.

"Well why the Hell not?"

Dean heard the strain in Sam's voice and felt his heart breaking at the sound. He fought hard to restrain the tears from trickling down his face but Sam deserved to know the truth, why he was doing this.

"You really want to know why Sam! Do you really want to know why we can't go back to those good old days?"

"Yes damn it!" Sam slammed his open palms against the heavy iron.

"It's because I don't trust you anymore," Dean charged to the door and stopped inches within his brother's face. "I don't…I don't believe in you any more Sammy."

Sam was floored by Dean's harsh words. He found his lips and tongue was frozen in place, refusing to move as his ears functioned perfectly.

"One way or another you're gonna take the plunge and Lucifer's gonna wear you to the Prom. Whether it be by a demon blood binge or some other way, some other demon chick, Lucifer's gonna win! And I will be damned if that son of a bitch hurts my family! You're angry! You're self-righteous."

The dejected expression crossed Sam's face as his brother's stinging words ripped at his heart.

"I'm sorry Dean but this is the only way," Sam wiped his eyes and hurried from his brother's sight. Dean winced as the iron door slammed shut then was locked tight. The heavy dull echo resonated from the walls of his impromptu prison, reminding the hunter of how heavy his heart and soul were.

* * *

Bobby and Rachel were scouring over books as Sam resurfaced. Brooklyn questioned him with her eyes and mouthed if everything was okay. Sam shortly shook his head and flopped down beside her.

"Sam are you okay?" Rachel caught the sullen look as Sam battled back the tears.

"How are you doing?" Bobby asked with the tone of a concerned father. Sam stood in the center of the room and said nothing to anyone. His brooding shoulders were slumped in defeat as his head hung to the side and the normal vibrant shade of his eyes had turned dull and listless. Tristan crawled across the floor and tugged at her uncle's pant leg. Sam peered downward at his determined niece, seeing a mirror image of Dean reflected in those sweet jade hues.

He couldn't but help to smile at her as he scooped the toddler off the floor.

"I guess someone isn't letting this get her down," Bobby noted how Sam interacted with Tristan. The taller Winchester flopped on the couch with the tiny red head in tow. She refused to let this eat Sam up! Tristan started slapping her hands on Sam's massive chest, while attempting to speak yet gibberish came out.

"Someone's trying to tell you something," Tom looked up from the book in front of him then dropped back down. Castiel sensed something was off and raced for the basement without saying a word.

* * *

"Dean?" The angel called out from the outside of the panic room. He flipped the lid open and scanned the floor and walls. Furniture was overturned like someone was lashing out for some unknown reason. The lamp was broken and glass pieces scattered about the ground. The devil's trap remained secure while the fan overhead continued to slowly churn.

"Dean?" Castiel opened the door and cautiously stepped inside. Dean was nowhere to be found. The angel searched frantically until he heard Dean call out.

"Cas," Dean pushed the gun locker aside revealing the banishing sigil created in blood. He saw the split second hint of shock and anger before the bright engulfing light flooded the room and sent the angel away. Castiel screamed in pain as the scorching heat of the light expelled his vessel only to be silenced by darkness and peace.

The hunter waited before peering around the corner and up the stairwell before tiptoeing out to freedom. He snatched his jacket from the nail alongside the door then with the prowess of a cat, darted up the steps towards the cellar doors and slipped quietly out into the night.

"No one else will take a bullet for me," he vowed.

**After a waaaay too long delay...UPDATE**


	85. Some TLC

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Rachel was resting on the couch while Brooklyn had decided to head back upstairs with a very fussy and vocal Tristan. Her daughter kicked and hollered at the top of her lungs as Brooklyn rocked her back and forth while running her fingers through those copper tresses.

"Sweetie I don't know where Cas is," she was at a loss on how to comfort her agitated daughter. Castiel always was around to bade Tristan goodnight but when the angel had not appeared, Tristan instantly morphed into Mr. Hyde.

"He's been blown back to OZ," Sam raced up the steps. He leaned in the doorway with jacket gripped fiercely in one hand.

"Oh no," Brooklyn's face dropped. "No, he didn't."

"Afraid so Brook," Sam confessed. The expression morphed from shock to anger then betrayal.

"Find him," Brooklyn pointed a finger towards him. "I'll have Tom work on finding a way to track his ass down."

"Two steps ahead of you," Tom materialized behind Sam then vanished down the stairs.

* * *

The man on the sidewalk clutched the lovingly worn Bible precariously against his chest.

"The end is nigh! The Apocalypse is upon us! The angels speak to me!"

The pedestrians brushed by, ignoring the ravings of a man who some figured was an escaped mental patient or religious fanatical. He was the man Dean was searching for.

"The end is nigh! The Apocalypse…."

"Do you know who I am? I'm Dean Winchester."

"Dear God!" The man exhaled.

"Well whatever, anyways I need you to phone a message in to your angel buddies."

The man dropped to his knees and began praying aloud, "Our Father, who art thou in Heaven.."

Dean looked around as the people continued on unfazed by the scene playing out. He turned his head around to see that they were now the only ones on the street. As the man continued to pray, a presence appeared along with the deep rumbling voice that Dean was dreading to hear.

"You pray too loud," Castiel touched the man's forehead sending him into nap land. Dean spun around coming face to face with the pissed off angel. Castiel fisted Dean's jacket and hurled the stunned hunter into the side alley. Dean felt his back and head smack against the solid brick wall as Castiel lashed out in pain and anger.

"I fell for this!" He belted Dean with a hard left hook then another. "So you could surrender to them! To betray Brooklyn and Tristan!"

"Cas….please…" Dean pleaded with the angel but Castiel's vision had exploded in uncaged rage. The angel threw Dean violently across the alleyway, never once abating his barrage of fists against the hunter.

"I did everything for you! I died! I was cut off from home!"

Dean coughed blood and felt the side of his face split open from the angel's hands. Castiel carried on with hashing out his anger on the hunter, not caring if Dean was weak and hurting. He had been killed! Ripped from his only home and branded an outcast! This was mercy compared to what the angel had endured over the last year!

"Brooklyn went to Hell for you! She suffered unspeakable torment and pain! FOR YOU!" Castiel hurled Dean to the ground then launched his knee straight into the hunter's bloodied and bruised face. Dean flew backwards landing hard against a chain link fence then bounced to the ground. He looked up to Castiel, begging him with his eyes, pleading with the angel to do it. His eyes wandered to the curled fists that were sneaking out from the tan trench coat.

"Do it Cas," he spat the pooling blood from his mouth, "Go ahead and do it!"

Castiel toyed with the idea of granting Dean's wish but could see the hunter had had enough. Dean cowered on the ground, watching with bated breath as the hand uncurled and Castiel leaned down, touching him with his fingers. Instantly the hunter went into a deep state of slumber and Castiel peered upward to the sky. It was almost as if he was challenging someone to come and take him. The angel kneeled down beside the still hunter and whispered in his ear,

"Afriel needs you."

* * *

Brooklyn was hunched over the table with a cup of coffee in her hands. She cradled the steaming cup as Bobby paced around the room. Rachel was fuming over Dean's little stunt and glanced over at her daughter. The worry lines aged her youthful features by several years as her eyes were bloodshot and watery from lack of sleep.

"Sweetie you need to sleep," Rachel rested her hands over Brooklyn's shoulders.

"I can't Mom," Brooklyn peered upward. "Dean's out there!"

"But you sitting up and worrying isn't going to find him any faster," she gently chided her daughter.

"When he comes back I wanna be up," she argued. Rachel could see so much of herself in Brooklyn as she sat defiantly in her seat.

"I understand," she smiled sadly.

"I can't find my father," Brooklyn admitted dejectedly. "Lucifer has him stashed away somewhere and….."

Rachel took Brooklyn in her arms, holding her as she broke down. The matron was not aware of the strained relationship between her and Gabriel for all the years she had been dead.

"I tried saving him when Lilith was killed and the cage was opened but God intervened….."

The bitterness made Rachel wince.

"He wouldn't even save him! He left my father to suffer at Lucifer's hand! His own messenger! His own trusted archangel!"

"Brook you need to calm down," Bobby spoke with a firm fatherly tone. "Getting upset isn't going to accomplish anything."

"I am calm!" Brooklyn slammed her palms against the table and rattled the coffee mugs seated on top. Bobby perked up as he heard Tristan begin to cry upstairs. Brooklyn's little outburst just awakened the tiny Winchester.

"I'll go get her," Bobby headed up the steps leaving Rachel alone with Brooklyn.

* * *

Bobby stepped in to see Tristan standing in her crib while wailing at the top of her little lungs. Her face was bright red as she fell back down on her bottom causing Tristan to cry even louder.

"Come here," Bobby lifted his favorite adopted granddaughter up and out of her confines. "I know Mom woke you up."

Tristan carried out with her crying and screaming as he started down the stairs.

"You are so much like your daddy," he sighed heavily. Tristan merely wailed at the disturbance of her rest.

* * *

"Any sign?"

Tom looked up from his book and shook his head at Rachel.

"No, not yet," he wished he could've told her otherwise. Rachel handed Sam another round of coffee before helping herself and taking a seat. She was still in shock over being brought back from Heaven and finding out Lucifer had Gabriel under is dark spell. Her thoughts were interrupted by the flap of wings and rush of air.

Castiel appeared with an unconscious Dean draped crudely across his shoulders.

"Cas!" Rachel gasped. "What the Hell happened to him!"

"Me," the angel dryly answered and unceremoniously dropped Dean on the couch. Brooklyn was immediately by his side checking over the cuts and gashes across his face and neck. She looked towards the angel with anger and confusion.

"What did you do!"

"I refuse to let Dean give up everything so easily. I cannot sit by and watch him throw away everything: You and Tristan."

"So beating the crap out of him was your answer?"

"I fell in case you don't remember," Castiel noted bitterly.

"No Cas nobody has," Tom jumped in to her defense. "We all have suffered because of this petty war in Heaven. You're not the only one to have been scathed by it."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the fallen angel. He was tired of all the fighting and having to stop Dean from giving in to the angels. Why couldn't Dean see that? Brooklyn has suffered long enough and Tristan is now feeling the strain. He turned his attention to Tristan who had grown silent. Her little features were frozen in a stunned silence at the angel's angered expression. Just one glance at those innocent eyes melted the hardened features.

The angel reached out and took her from Bobby's arms. He felt her relax as his hand ran soothingly along her back.

"You shouldn't have seen me like that," he apologized. "But your father is set on being foolish."

Tristan looked around the room at the anxious adults. Her mom and grandmother were tending to her father's injuries as Tom was hunched over the mountain of books in the study while her uncle was beside himself.

* * *

"Damn it Dean," Brooklyn sighed and dabbed the cloth across his eye and cheek. "You are on some crazed martyr string that puts Sam and I to shame."

"I'm sorry Brook," he winced at the sharp pain above his lip. "But Lucifer…."

"Will be stopped," she finished his words. "But you really pissed Cas off."

"Understatement," Dean snorted.

"You're lucky my mom didn't beat your ass down."

"I get the feeling she would put the hurt to me too," Dean lightly laughed despite his pain.

"Mom's tough like that," she shrugged.

Dean reached out and cupped the side of Brooklyn's face. She held the cloth in mid air but dropped it back on the stand. He gently pulled her down and captured her lips firmly within his. Brooklyn hesitated and pulled away.

"What is it?"

"You're hurt," she swept a finger over the scratches and cuts.

"So? That hasn't stopped us before," he pouted. "Remember when we were in Florida…."

"Oh yeah," she grinned, "That was a rush! Knowing anyone could catch us out in the woods behind the house…."

"Mmm hmm," he wrapped his arms around her body and shifted his body on top of hers. "Plus we'll be quiet."

Brooklyn sighed and shook her head but wanted him as bad as he wanted her. Sex had taken a backseat with Tristan and fighting Lucifer's minions. So what if they caught a moment in the panic room?

Dean tugged at the loose worn denim and cotton, exposing her naked lower body. Brooklyn watched with love and lust as he pushed away the jeans that clung around his hips, freeing his solid weeping cock. Her hand slipped along the hot pulsing shaft and steadily pumped the receptive member.

"God," Dean gasped and flung his head back. He forgot what it was like to have the silken glove of her hand pumping him. Dean thrusted his hips along her hand, feeling the heated friction surging through his lower body. "So good…."

"It's about to get better," Brooklyn purred in his ear. She nipped his earlobe then left a trail of kisses down his neck and shoulder. Dean felt the tension building in his body, seeking the delicious release. He pushed Brooklyn's hand aside and eased his way between her legs then came to rest as he lay on top of her. The overwhelming emotions and sensations charged through his worn body, infusing it with a youthful vigor.

Their bodies tangled together on the narrow bed as cries of love filled the air. Dean held her tight as his hips snapped steadily against hers, refusing to relent his hold over Brooklyn's body.

"I love you so much," he whispered. The tears rolled down his face as he cursed himself for making Brooklyn cry so much, for breaking her heart over and over in the past and now as he tried to give his body and soul to the angels. Brooklyn just smiled and pressed their lips tightly together, feeling the love they shared passing between them.

"I love you too," she kissed away his tears and caressed his face. Dean kissed her palm over and over as he felt her body tighten and surrender to the blissful rush of release that enveloped her body.

"Dean," she quietly whimpered over and over. His cock was slick with the thin sheen of her release. He linked his hands with hers as her legs wrapped tightly around his taut waist pushing him deeper within her body. The silken heat of his angel's walls and folds enveloped him perfectly, drawing Dean's body closer to climax. He deeply sighed as he sensed his body coil tighter with each gentle thrust. Both didn't realize how greatly they missed this intimate entanglement of bodies sweat and sex until now.

Dean closed his eyes and rested his head upon Brooklyn's shoulder as his body was hurled into the throes of orgasm. He kissed her neck and shoulder tasting sweat and hints of her body wash. His body erupted and the sweet rush of release flooded his being. Brooklyn gasped and arched her back as the thick hot ropes spilled into her body. She felt his thrusts slowing as the powerful hold over his body started to wane. Dean lowered his body down onto hers, resting his head on her shoulder and chest. Brooklyn ran her fingers through his spiky tresses, absently twisting a few with her fingers.

Neither one spoke as they basked in the afterglow and each other's presence. Dean closed his eyes and swore he felt phantom wings unfurling from his back and surrounding them both like a silken blanket. He knew it was memories from his life in Heaven and of when he and Brooklyn or rather Afriel, would cherish every stolen moment alone.

He looked up and smiled sweetly as a few loose strands of copper had slipped across Brooklyn's face. He lightly brushed them back then kissed her gently before gathering the blanket around their bodies. Tristan was alright upstairs with Rachel and the others and if there was any problem they would be called upon sure enough.

"Goodnight Brook," he whispered. "You are my angel."

**After getting his ass kicked by Cas, Dean gets some rather badly needed TLC...Sorry for the waaaaay overdue update!**


	86. Cas!

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"No way Dean!" Sam angrily paced around the kitchen. "You are not going to offer yourself up!"

"It's not your choice Sam," Dean sadly shook his head.

"Even after getting your ass handed to you by Cas you're still hell bent on doing it!"

"Zachariah isn't going to stop until he gets me," Dean shot up from the bed. "But there's something else, something I haven't told Brook."

"Great now what?"

Sam couldn't believe what his ears were relaying! What could his brother be hiding from Brooklyn this time?

"I keep feeling it," Dean sighed.

"Feeling what Dean?" Concern replaced anger.

"The part of me, the Michael side, wants to do it, to drink Heaven's Red Bull and grant me wings. It's been ripping away at me, at my soul ever since that day at the storage shed. I can sometimes hear them, the winged bastards whispering and talking about us."

"You need to tell her," Sam urged his brother.

"Brook's got enough to worry about," Dean shook his head. "I can't let her lose her mom again. We may not get a second chance but at least she can. Tristan can have a grandmother."

"Look Dean I know you're worried about Brook and Tristan but we won't let you do it."

* * *

Rachel collapsed on the couch, exhausted and weary from her ordeal.

_The sun was warm and enveloping as Rachel stood along the banks of the Kansas River. This was her favorite spot to come to as she and David would come to watch the bald eagles return to raise the next generation. It was odd however as there was not a single hint of a chill being carried in the air. _

_"Hello Rachel," Zachariah appeared alongside the hunter. "My, it's serene isn't it? Watching one of God's majestic creatures?"_

_"Too bad the company stinks," she growled. Her hands gripped the railings as she heard the angel's feet shuffle across the gravel. _

_"You can't hide from us forever you know," he collapsed his hands behind his back and peered down with a daring smile. "We will find you."_

_"Well keep right on looking Zach! You'll have to have your divine pissing contest without me!"_

_"I figured you would say that," Zachariah shook his head in a patronizing manner. "I suppose in that case we will have to resort to Plan C then."_

_"What are you talking about!"_

_"Do you seriously think we don't have a Plan C? A Plan D? And a Plan….Well you know how the alphabet goes."_

_"You unimaginable bastards."_

_"Well if you just let us know where you're hiding out at you can be reunited with David and all will be sunshine lollipops and rainbows as before."_

_"No," Rachel shook her head, "Not at the cost to my daughter and Dean. Leave them alone Zachariah!"_

_"If Michael doesn't stand up to Lucifer there will be literal Hell on Earth Rachel."_

_"Not my problem," Rachel climbed over the railing and looked down across the meandering river. She took a deep breath and leapt from the security of the guardrails and away from the fading screams of Zachariah._

"Mom?" Brooklyn gently shook Rachel. Rachel opened her eyes and blinked several times before slowly sitting up. Her bleary expression morphed into one of sorrow as she took her daughter in her arms.

"It's okay," she assured the younger hunter.

"Mom what happened!"

"It was Zachariah," Rachel slowly answered.

"Well that winged bastard just won't give up," Bobby appeared with Tristan. The tiny redhead was surprisingly silent though her eyes were sharp and observant.

"And he won't stop until he gets his Armageddon battle either," Brooklyn took her daughter who clutched the stuffed cat tightly in her hand.

"Maybe we need to beat him at his own game," Rachel suggested.

"Rachel what exactly are you suggesting?" Bobby recognized that look as he had seen it shining in Brooklyn's eyes countless times before.

"I say we set a trap for his pompous ass," the matriarch nodded tightly. She then tilted her chin upward and called out for Castiel.

"Cas! Cas get your feathery butt down here!"

The angel appeared within seconds of being summoned, much to the surprise of the group. Tristan's eyes brightened at the sight of her seraph and started babbling in the hopes of capturing his attention. It worked as the blue eyed angel greeted the youngest Winchester.

"Tristan," he smiled sweetly. Her plump fingers were outstretched towards the lapels of his coat. Castiel obliged and took her waiting hand within his.

"Cas!"

The room went silent as everyone exchanged stunned looks. All eyes went towards Tristan who held a tiny expression of content.

"Did she….." Bobby cracked a tiny smile.

"Yep," Rachel beamed. "My granddaughter just spoke!"

"Cas!" Tristan squeaked again.

"My charge has spoken," the angel chuckled. Tristan simply laughed and clapped her hands.

"Dean!" Brooklyn charged down the stairs and into the panic room.

"Brook what is it? Did Tristan get hurt!" His anxiety eased as her excitement wasn't from hysteria but one of joy.

"No!" She shook her head and battled to form a coherent string of words. "Tristan spoke!"

"What?"

"Yeah she said 'Cas'."

Dean laughed at his daughter's first word. He wasn't entirely surprised that it would be the blue eyed angel's name she would first utter.

* * *

Bobby came downstairs with Rachel and Tristan behind him. The little Winchester was chirping the angel's name over and over as they came into the room. Dean sat up and held Tristan protectively in his waiting arms. Tristan clapped but paused from her little track and peered upward towards her father. Dean couldn't but help to feel a little overwhelmed by this simple but powerful action.

"Cas!" Tristan started up again.

"Yes we know," he kissed the top of her head.

"Daddy!" She pointed towards Dean. The older Winchester nodded and closed his eyes, fighting back the rising stream of tears. His daughter called him Daddy! It was a moment he would forever cherish in his memory. Dean felt his chest tighten as emotions overwhelmed him.

"Dean what is it?" Brooklyn sat down beside him.

"I wanted….I wanted to fling myself to Zachariah so much I lost sight of what was important to me."

"Daddy," Tristan smacked Dean's forearm.

"I know baby girl," Dean sniffled. A part of him wished he could envelope his family with the thick comforting warmth of raven hued wings. Even now as he sat, that part of him couldn't but to help and see how deeply important family was to him.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sam's shoulders tensed as Rachel drew the summoning symbol on the floor.

"Gabriel taught me many things Sam," she simply replied. "Especially how to catch douchebag angels like Zachariah."

"I love this woman," Bobby grinned from ear to ear. Dean looked over and raised an eyebrow towards the older hunter and wondered if perhaps he wasn't sweet on Rachel.

Brooklyn held Tristan who was nosily sucking on a bottle. She shook her head at yet another trait of Dean's that surfaced in their daughter's personality. Brooklyn couldn't but help to be impressed with the abyss of knowledge her mother held. Gabriel had indeed shown her everything he could to protect her and Brooklyn from demon and angel alike.

"There," Rachel stood up and off from the floor. "Now all we need is a dagger," she grabbed the demon killing blade.

"Hey guys did I miss anything?" Tom appeared behind Rachel. The matriarch jumped and thrashed the blade through the air narrowly missing the demon by inches.

"Whoa!" Tom leapt back with eyes flashing black. "Easy there Buffy!"

"Don't do that!" Rachel hissed.

"Well don't do that!" Tom waved a weary finger towards the dagger. "That thing can kill me!"

Tristan dropped her bottle and squirmed in her mother's arms. Tom turned his head knowing she was striving to get his attention and couldn't but help to smile at the demanding Winchester.

"Yes I see you too little one," he sighed. Tristan wrinkled her nose and squinted her eyes as if to say she were displeased with his absence.

"Alright," Rachel sliced her hand and watched the angry red line swell into a thick ribbon of crimson. She took a deep breath and tilted her hand downward to allow for the sigils to be dabbled in her blood. The matriarch closed her eyes and began reciting the summoning spell in Aramaic. The room took on an ominous feel as the air grew heavy around the group. Walls rattled and shelves vibrated, knocking down various knickknacks and pictures to the ground. Tristan grew anxious and clung tightly against Brooklyn's shirt.

"She knows something's coming!"

Dean immediately wrapped his arms them both as the air angrily swirled around them all. Papers and books were tossed across the room, hitting Sam and Tom along the way.

"Incoming!" The demon pointed to the sigils as they started to glow a bright vibrant red. Bobby pulled Rachel away but the hunter was in an apparent trance.

"Rachel!" Bobby smacked the side of her face. "Rachel damn it snap out of it!"

Rachel blinked and shook her head with recognition flooding back into her eyes. She flashed a smiled at the older hunter then returned her attention to the rising form emerging from the floor.

"Uh I don't think that's Zachariah," Tom noticed the outline of the figure wasn't the round and stout as Zachariah's vessel clearly was. No, this was something else…..

The figure slender, built, adorned in a black jacket and v-neck grey shirt beneath. His eyes were a piercing steel hue while short wispy blonde locks feathered his head. Castiel lowered his hand from his eyes and instantly recognized him.

"Hello Balthazar," the angel acknowledged.

"Well hello Castiel," Balthazar started to take a step but the sigils prevented him from doing so. "Uh could someone," he pointed downward.

Rachel sighed and came forth. The angel felt a tiny smile cracking his lips as he studied the older red headed woman.

"Well if it isn't Rachel," he chuckled. "My you're looking great. Do tell what your secret is?"

"Still the same as always," Rachel groaned. "Nice to see you haven't changed any Balthazar."

"Wait you know him?" Dean darted his eyes between the two.

"Oh yes you see when Gabriel was sneaking out past curfew, who do you think chaperoned his little dates?"

"Oh my god," Brooklyn felt ill. "You were spying on my parents? That's wrong on every level."

"Oh relax will you Brooklyn," Balthazar rolled his eyes. "What do you take me for some kind of voyeur?"

"What are you doing here Balthazar?" Castiel demanded.

"Well why don't you ask Red over here. She's the one who summoned me."

"Balthazar knows Zachariah's motives better than anyone else. I mean our options are pretty limited here guys!"

"I thought you had…."

"Died? Oh no," Balthazar stepped over the broken barrier and towards the blue eyed seraph. "I've been laying low since our dear sweet baby brother was sprung from the joint. With demons and angels fighting all over the bloody planet it's been a free for all!"

"Cut the crap Balthazar," Rachel crossed her arms and stared at the angel. "We need to find Zachariah."

"My aren't you the demanding one? I can see why Gabriel was warm for your form as they say."

"Okay that's enough!" Dean hollered. He was getting sick of hearing the way Balthazar carried on about Rachel.

"Well hello to you to…..Michael. Don't you remember me? I only saved your ass a few times while in battle! And yes I remember Daniel or rather Tom as he goes by now."

Dean studied the angel's eyes closely, catching the specks of gold dance briefly in his eyes. Memories from his past surfaced to his consciousness and the hunter found his head nodding up and down.

"I remember," he whispered. "I remember you Balthazar."

Though Dean wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was scared that where he ended and Michael began was beginning to blur. He felt as if the two halves were merging with every passing minute, determined to fulfill his destiny to battle Lucifer. It was becoming harder and harder for him to suppress the angelic will and keeping it a secret from everyone, especially Brooklyn. At night he could hear them whispering about him, how some wanted to take on Lucifer without him while others were more heated in their argument to bring Michael back. Others would talk about Brooklyn and Tristan and of how their daughter would be a great warrior when she turned of age.

The pain crept up from the back of his head, starting out as nothing more than a mere annoyance at first. But the stinging sensation was like a million needles stabbing his brain at once, threatening to make his head explode!

"Dean," Castiel caught the hunter before he collapsed to the floor. The angel's voice was the last thing he heard before the darkness swallowed him whole.

**I swear I'm dragging on this story! But I decided to throw in a curveball named Balthazar!**


	87. Wingman Part 1

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"Dean!" Brooklyn hollered as Tristan slapped his arm. Her tiny face was tight in frustration as her father didn't wake up.

"Daddy!" She smacked as hard as her tiny hands would allow.

"Cas do something!" Rachel lifted Dean's head onto her lap and slapped both sides of his face. "Dean you need to wake up!"

Balthazar merely stood by with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Looks like the poor boy fainted," he shrugged.

"This isn't funny Balthazar," Rachel growled from the floor.

"Oh will you relax, Red," he rolled his eyes. "The boy's taking a stroll down memory lane."

"You," Brooklyn started towards the angel, "are not helping!"

"Settle down, Afriel," Balthazar took a step closer to the hunter, "Mikey's going to be fine."

Tristan's hands were starting to create two angry red splotches on Dean's forearm. The tiny Winchester's lips pursed tightly together as she fell back and landed on her diaper clad bottom.

"Aw," Balthazar shook his head, "Daddy's little helper."

The little red head looked up towards the blonde angel with a sliver of anger in her eyes.

"BAD!" She pointed at Balthazar.

"Sorry kiddo," the angel shook his head, "I'm one of the good guys. Besides you really do resemble your father."

"BAD!"

"I think the kid's gotta point," Bobby chimed in.

"Look as much as you all seem to loathe me, you need me," Balthazar stood his ground.

"Then track Zachariah down," Castiel snarled.

"You know what this party's a total drag," the blonde angel groaned. "Be back later to kick this drab gathering started!"

The angel vanished but the group knew he would be back.

"Is he always so warm and fuzzy?" Bobby didn't hold the sarcasm.

"Balthazar isn't shy to say what's on his mind," Castiel sighed. "But he knows Zachariah better than any of us."

"Well that's not helping Dean right now," Rachel watched her son-in-law as his eyes twitched and breathing deep and slow. Brooklyn took his hand and placed to her face, hoping her touch would bring him back. Tristan had taken it upon herself to crawl up and perch atop of Dean's chest. Even the weight of her body didn't stir the hunter beneath.

"Daddy's not waking up," Rachel looked to her granddaughter. "He's sleeping Sweetie."

"NO," she smacked his clothed torso.

"Just like her daddy," Bobby was stating the obvious, "Stubborn."

"You don't have to tell me twice Bobby," Brooklyn sighed but with a faint smile. "That may not be a bad thing either."

Dean didn't stir as the images flashed in his mind.

_Michael stood with the others as Gabriel approached. A smile warmed his features as he paused and looked behind him. _

_ "It's alright my daughter," he urged the being behind him. "They've been waiting to see you."_

_ A set of wide curious bright green eyes peered from around behind the archangel then vanished. Afriel felt intimidated by the presence of the other angels and didn't want to leave her father's side. _

_ "Come on," Gabriel urged in a firmer tone. Afriel looked up and shook her head. _

_ "They won't hurt you," he insisted in a gentler tone. Afriel made a face before relenting her hold on her father's armor and cautiously stepping around him, never any further than two steps away from the security of his form. _

_ "This is my daughter," Gabriel beamed, "Afriel."_

_ Michael was immediately smitten. _

_ Though she didn't look up and at him, Afriel could feel the weight of the archangel's eyes on her. She could feel her face burning as Gabriel gave her a good push towards the waiting angels. She looked over her shoulder with fear and uncertainty in her eyes but the Messenger shook his head. _

_ "Go on," he crossed his arms over his chest. _

_ Michael was the first to approach. _

_ Afriel was frozen where she stood but lifted her head up to meet his curious gaze. His skin was kissed with a hint of bronze while his wings were resting comfortably behind him. His sword was hanging faithfully against his thigh while his armor shined in the bright sunlight. The young angel noticed his arms were taut and rippled while peeks of his chest and shoulders teased from beneath the armor. _

_ Michael felt his heart being stolen at that moment as he stood but inches from the smaller seraph. _

_ "Hello Afriel," he whispered. _

_ Afriel the corners of her mouth creeping up into a thin smile as he uttered her name. _

_ "Hello….Michael," she sputtered. _

_ Gabriel watched as Michael smiled and slowly got her to open up. _

_ "I think Michael is rather fond of your daughter," Lucifer came up by Gabriel's side. _

_ "Yes, I believe he is," Gabriel smiled._

"Dean!"

Brooklyn was hollering and smacking his face with small but light smacks. Tristan kept her own battle up and carried on slapping against his chest.

"DADDY!"

Her tiny voice squeaked.

Dean groaned and started to stir sending a wave of relief through the room. His eyes slowly lifted open and focused on the worried anxious faces surrounding him. He started to sit up but the weight of the tiny Winchester prevented him from going any further. Tristan happily slapped his jacket and watched as her father continued to come around.

"Hey kiddo," he greeted his daughter.

"Daddy," she pointed and smiled.

"Yep, Daddy's up now."

Brooklyn plucked Tristan so Dean could get up. Bobby and Sam helped him to the couch as Rachel went to make some coffee and find some aspirin. Tristan started to fuss once Dean was seated on the overstuffed furnishing and Brooklyn passed her to Dean's waiting arms.

"Okay where did Skippy go?"

"You mean Balthazar? Oh he said our party was a drag," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well I get the feeling he'll be back," Dean felt the little hands pawing at his face. He sighed and looked down to see Tristan demanding his attention.

"You don't like him either huh? Well that makes two of us."

"Bad," she chirped.

"No not bad…Just annoying like Jefferson Starship."

Tristan scrunched her nose at the reference causing Dean to laugh at her sour face.

"Bad," she squeaked.

"Ah I see Mikey woke up," Balthazar was standing by the fireplace.

"Lovely," Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"What did you find out Balthazar?" Castiel rounded the group of humans and made his way across the room.

"Oh our good buddy Zach is held up in a long abandoned aircraft hangar in Van Nuys, California."

"What's he doing there?" Bobby arched an eyebrow in shared suspicion.

"Look, I don't make the decisions it's above my pay grade," Balthazar snipped back. "But that is where the Champagne Room is so take it or leave it."

"I don't like it," Rachel shook her head. "It reeks of a trap."

"My aren't you the astute one?" Balthazar noted sarcastically.

"Do you ever shut up for more than five minutes Balthazar?"

"Considering you needed me to find Ol' Zach…..No," he shook his head and smiled. "So you'll just have to put up with me for a little bit longer Red."

"Okay can we please just get along?" Sam was growing frustrated by the minute.

"Sam's right, we need to work together," Brooklyn begrudgingly admitted, "Even if it means putting up with angelic pain in the asses."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've said about me yet Brooklyn."

"Don't flatter yourself," she retorted.

"Anyways I told you where Zach is playing house now I want in."

"In what?" Castiel narrowed his eyes.

"To help you geniuses stop our dear brother. If you think you're going to have all of the fun then think again."

"This isn't a game Balthazar," Castiel's tone turned dark. "Lucifer has become more powerful since being locked up in Hell. We can't simply kill him…."

"I know we have to throw his ass back in the gilded cage from whence he came. I know about the secret decoder rings Castiel. I didn't fall off the cloud yesterday you know."

"So you know about the rings?" Dean perked up.

"Welcome to the conversation Mikey," Balthazar grinned. "Yes I know about the Horsemen's rings. What? Did you really think I didn't keep an ear to the ground? Since I didn't get to play with humans like some of you did I took up a hobby."

"I gotta admit he's resourceful," Bobby grumbled.

"Well thank you Bobby," Balthazar straightened slightly.

"Okay are we done with the sewing circle because I'm ready to kick Zachariah's ass," Rachel started to gather her weapons.

"No way Mom," Brooklyn planted her hands on her hips and stood off against her mother. Dean couldn't but help to notice the striking similarities between the two women: the same flashing granite rings that were accentuated by rich copper strands that framed a strong face.

"Young lady," the matriarch got nose to nose with her daughter. "I was hunting long before you were even conceived. If Zachariah wants a fight he is going to get one."

"I can't lose you again!"

"Brooklyn's right," Castiel noted. "If Dean and Rachel show up then it will fall into his hands. We cannot let him have that."

"You too Cas?" Rachel growled and flung her hands in the air. Tristan picked up on her grandmother's agitation and started to mimic her movements.

"I think someone's not happy," Sam caught the little Winchester flailing her tiny arms.

"No," Dean's face soured, "Someone needs to be changed."

"Oh my lord," Balthazar pinched his nose.

"Okay drama queen," Brooklyn got up and retrieved the diaper bag, "You can drop the theatrics."

"Come on Tiny Tot," she gathered Tristan up and headed for the bathroom. Tristan smacked the back of her shoulder indicating her displeasure.

"Yes I know you stink," she sighed, "But you're getting a bath then off to bed."

**I know this update is past due! But I have like a million other stories I'm working on too...forgiveness please?**


End file.
